A Genie Named King
by fanficlove2014
Summary: All he wanted was a romantic getaway with his girlfriend. Leave it to her best friend to invite herself along. Stuck feeling like a third wheel on his vacation, they come across a weird antique shop. Who would've thought the tea kettle they bought would turn out to be a lamp? A series of events have now been set in motion and there's no stopping them. Future-AU Beta read By Jenarla
1. Chapter 1

Summary: All he wanted was a romantic getaway with his girlfriend. Leave it to her best friend to invite herself along. Stuck feeling like a third wheel on _his_ vacation, they come across a weird antique shop. Who would have thought the tea kettle they bought would turn out to be a lamp?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 _This sucks,_ was all he could think as he trailed behind his lovely girlfriend and her best friend.

Not that he was going to complain about the view.

He rather enjoyed the short skirts that she wore. Today's was a navy blue color she paired with a pink crop top. Admittedly he had suggested shorter skirts once (mostly joking) and her, being who she is, decided to give them a try. She's a sweetheart like that. She seemed to like them just fine though and he wasn't going to pitch a fit about her change in style.

This girl had long creamy legs leading up to a tight ass, a nice perky rack, flowing silver hair and a beautiful face. Not to mention a soul like none other; his girlfriend was the total package. He had planned this little weekend getaway to the coast in hopes to take their relationship to the next level.

Not that he would pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for though.

 _Then_ she _just had to overhear me asking her,_ he thought scornfully as he narrowed his eyes at the brunette walking alongside his girl. She wore her long dark brown hair in two high pigtails and a simple orange sundress.

He really couldn't be that upset with her though. She was the reason he had met his silver haired beauty after all, though he will deny it every time. The two girls were (still are) best friends and the brunette was a friend of his from class who used to have a crush on him.

He met the brunette back in her first year of college. Upon realizing her feelings were one-sided, she pushed them aside and they became fast friends. She easily fit in with his group in the law enforcement department. Deciding that he needed to be with _somebody_ , she took it upon herself to set him up.

He would always thank her (not out loud of course) for demanding he meet a friend of hers from art class (what was the brunette even doing taking art?) for coffee one day. He was mesmerized by her the moment he first saw her. She was sitting at an outside table, cautiously sipping her drink as she turned another page in her book. As smooth as he normally is he tripped as soon as he reached her.

His hands got a handful of her rather large breasts as he tried to stop himself from falling.

He gave them a squeeze without realizing and her face lit up in the most delicious blush he had ever seen. She started sputtering her apologizes for him tripping on her bag (not that he had noticed that was what it was). He decided right there and then as he laughed and she continued apologizing:

He was keeping her.

Seven months later and here they are. On a romantic getaway… with her best friend.

"Meliodas!" A sweet voice rang out bringing him back from his thoughts. His eyes focused on the silver beauty in front of him. The grin that spread across his face couldn't have been stopped even if he wanted it to.

"Yeah, Elizabeth?" He asked curiously as he came to stop beside the girls.

"Diane wanted to take a look in here. Mind if we make one more stop before lunch?" She inquired kindly with a gentle smile. His eyes fell on Diane and saw that the brunette was absolutely giddy.

Who was he to stop their fun?

"Sure thing!" He chirped happily. He wasn't one to sulk (very long) about things he couldn't change. He preferred to live in the moment. Glancing up at the sign as the girls squealed in joy and rushed in, he paused.

The sign read, _Fairy Antiques_

 _Well that's an interesting name for an antique store,_ Meliodas thought curiously as he went to join the girls, his hands sliding slowly into the pockets of his cargo shorts.

The store was gloomy compared to the bright day outside, and it took his eyes awhile to adjust. There were numerous trinkets and interesting items all over the store that all of it seemed a bit too random to him. Meliodas supposed they _could_ be considered _fairy_ related.

Fairies, after all, weren't real. So pretty much anything goes, right?

Practically _anything_ could do with fairies if you thought about it like that. His green eyes roamed lazily over the items as he idly searched for the girls. They weren't in much of a hurry to get anywhere; so he figured he could take his time looking.

"Meliodas!" Diane's loud voice bellowed through the quiet shop causing him an involuntary cringe.

He swears she had to have been a giantess in a past life.

For many more reasons than just blowing out his eardrums, it did seem that at times she had inhuman strength. Not that he would ever admit that, of course. He followed her voice and found the two of them talking excitedly as they hunched over something.

"Whatcha looking at?" He queried, coming to a stop behind them.

"We found this amazing tea kettle!" Elizabeth explained eagerly, her eyes blazing with delight as she gave him a happy smile. "Look at this detail! I've never seen anything like it before!" She continued to gush over the item in Diane's hands.

"That's a tea kettle? Looks like a weird lamp thing to me," Meliodas deadpanned, not overly impressed.

"It's totally a tea kettle!" Diane insisted, sticking her tongue out at him. She pulled up the lid and showed him the inside, and by showing him the inside... he means she shoved the damn thing in his face. "See! The lid comes off and everything!"

"Hey!" A voice hollered and the group of three looked up to find a tall man with white hair and a long red trench coat, showcasing the man's abs, scowling at them. "Don't touch it unless you're gonna buy it!" He growled with a gruff voice.

Meliodas raised an eyebrow at the man curiously. Who put a stick up his butt? How can he honestly expect no one to touch anything? This is a store after all. Not like the thing was in a glass case or had a sign that said 'Do Not Touch' on it.

"Can't you read?" He asked raising his own eyebrow as if to challenge Meliodas. All three sets of eyes transferred over to find that there was indeed a sign that read, 'Do Not Touch' on it.

Huh, go figure. He still stood by the glass case statement though, that's the sure-fire way to keep people from touching stuff. He crossed his arms stubbornly and took a peak closer at the 'tea kettles' (still no way it's a tea kettle) resting place and found that it _had,_ actually, been in a case.

Well, never mind then.

He shot a glare at Diane and she just shrugged sheepishly as Elizabeth stuttered out an apology, "S-Sorry sir!"

"Sir?" The man blinked and then belted out a laugh, catching the three off guard. "Damn, no one has called me that in ages!"

 _Ages? How old is this guy?_ Meliodas pondered with interest.

"Sorry about that," the guy apologized as he attempted to reign in his composure. "Just reminded me of someone I used to know," he trailed off and then eyed them all curiously. "In fact, you all kinda do…"

"Stop being so creepy!" Diane demanded as she shivered. "I warn you! I know Taekwondo!"

The man blinked slowly again before a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "Now you definitely do! Have to say she was a _lot_ taller though…" he trailed off again as an odd look passed through his face before he continued speaking. "Anyway, you should probably put that back," he gestured to the tea kettle.

"Why?" Diane countered, holding it snug to her chest. She seemed to have taken quite a liking to the odd trinket.

"I toldja already! Don't touch unless you're gonna buy it!" He frowned at her as he crossed his arms over his chest with narrowed eyes.

Diane stared longingly at the object she hugged to her bosom. Then she looked determinedly at the merchant, "Fine!"

His eyes went wide in shock. "Fine?" He asked baffled, jaw slightly agape.

"Fine." She repeated as Meliodas and Elizabeth watched the exchange, eyes going back and forth between the two. Their eyes then settled on each other.

Elizabeth's brows pulled into a worried state so Meliodas gave her a reassuring grin. "Nothing to worry about," he told her confidently.

 _Even though this guy is weird, I don't think he means any harm. Can't explain it._ He thought warily. It's not like him to be so relaxed around a complete stranger.

Almost felt like he knew the guy.

Meliodas quickly shook his head to get rid of the thought. _That's ridiculous! I've never seen him before!_ Noticing that the owner and Diane were having a staring contest, he chuckled. "How about you just buy that thing so we can get some lunch, huh?"

The white haired man straightened as he eyed them warily. "Fine, buy the damn thing," he grumbled. "Just," he paused and then sighed. "Yea… Shouldja have any troubles with it... you just call me, alright?" He said lazily but with solid intent swimming in his eyes. Meliodas could tell he meant what he said, though his body language said otherwise as he ran a hand through his white locks.

Diane nodded her head eagerly, squeezing the item to her chest. "What is it exactly?" she asked the man as she followed him back to the counter.

"It's a lamp," he said looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Can't ya tell?"

"I knew that," she grumbled as she avoided Meliodas' smug smile while Elizabeth giggled.

"Alright girlie, this is a _real_ old piece. So be careful with it, alright?" He cautioned, an odd look passing through his eyes, much like it did earlier when they'd given him a dose of deja vu. "If some sorta horrible calamity comes spilling outta that hunka junk... just gimmie a call." A sly grin grew onto his face like this was the greatest prank he'd ever pulled and continued, "I'll help ya with a little pest control…"

Elizabeth tilted her head thoughtfully as Meliodas rolled his eyes. This guy may be a nut job. Diane just scoffed. "What do you think is going to happen?" She prodded.

"Nothing," he assured. The grin on his face grew into what could only be described as fox-like. "But if it _does_ ," he practically purred. "Call me at this number, the name is Ban," he said as he handed each of them a card.

The card was mostly white. The only thing standing out was the name of the store on one side with a number. Meliodas flipped it over and at first it appeared to simply be blank, but when he was about to flip it back over, he saw an odd glint of something. If the light hit the card the right way, a picture of a fox appeared.

 _Weird calling card._ Meliodas thought as he slipped it into his back pocket. _Gotta say it fits the man though._

The smile on this guy seemed to be a permanent installment as he leaned back on the wall behind the counter and drawled, "That's gonna be 150 fifty bucks…"

"WHAT!?" Diane gaped.

Ban shook his head with that damnedable grin, "What didja expect? This is an antique, you want cheap stuff, then go wander across the street to Weird Fang's Thrift Shop. They got all sorts of shit there for cheap."

"Well, wait a minute…" All eyes fell on Meliodas who took the lamp from Diane, ignoring the glare she passed his way. "Look here," he pointed to the small sticker on the bottom of the lamp. "Looks like it's been marked down to thirty dollars."

Ban's grin curled down some as he thought out loud, "Oh yea… forgot that I was tired of lookin at the damn thing."

Diane smiled like she'd just outwitted a fox as she snatched back the lamp. Money was exchanged, and the odd shop owner seemed content again as he handed her a receipt, purring, "No refunds, little lady…"

"Thank you so much for your help Sir, er I mean Sir Ban, uh! Mr. Ban!" Elizabeth stumbled out, trying to be as polite as possible. "My name is Elizabeth. This is Diane and my boyfriend, Meliodas."

Diane slapped her face (hard) at Elizabeth so openly giving their names to a complete stranger. Meliodas shook his head but couldn't stop the fond smile from developing on his lips. His girlfriend was a weird one alright.

But he wouldn't change her for the world.

Ban busted out laughing at Elizabeth's introduction, like she'd just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard. The girls exchanged nervous glances while Meliodas just studied the man. Why was he getting the sudden urge to laugh with him?

Elizabeth's hand found his and she gently tugged him along with her to the door. Diane was already waiting. She opened it and Ban's laughter immediately stopped upon hearing the bell.

"Don't forget to call," he said solemnly like a flip switched off his happy attitude and replaced it with an ominous one. Diane and Elizabeth visibly shivered as they nodded their heads vigorously.

Diane was bolting out the door without another thought, and Elizabeth was quick to follow. Meliodas just stared at the white haired man as he stared back, blankly.

After a few tense moments the blonde man cracked a grin. Ban's eyes widened just a fraction before his own lips worked their way into a knowing smirk. Meliodas raised an eyebrow and Ban only offered one last wave before Meliodas was dragged out of the shop by his girlfriend.

They walked a few blocks before Meliodas decided to break the silence. "Well, that was an experience," he declared cheerfully throwing his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, a creepy one!" Diane dismissed immediately, "he was so weird!"

"Na, just interesting," Meliodas shrugged. There was something about that guy. He just couldn't figure out _what_.

"He sure was insistent about us calling him if something happened with the lamp," Elizabeth thought aloud, easily defusing a would-be argument without even trying.

"I wonder what's so special about it?" Diane pondered out loud as she studied her new toy. "I really felt drawn to it for some reason," she mumbled more to herself than to her friends.

Meliodas eyed her thoughtfully. Seemed he wasn't the only one that was getting weird feelings in that shop. He'd have to ask Elizabeth what she thought about it later. Right now, he was hungry.

"I can't wait to get into the room and polish this!" Diane exclaimed as she bounced up and down in the elevator. Elizabeth giggled at her antics.

Their lunch had been casual. Conversation flowing easy between the three as it always did. The lamp and the shop were forgotten for a while in favor of stuffing their faces with food (and drink). The effects showed easily as Diane continued dancing around the small floor of the elevator.

"Yes, yes Diane. I'm sure it will look wonderful once it gets cleaned it up a bit!" Elizabeth said with an excited gleam in her eye, a light blush dancing across her cheeks from the ale. She really was a sucker for anything remotely artsy.

Unlike himself.

He couldn't give two shits about the musty lamp. He was much more interested in the odd shop owner, Ban. Meliodas still couldn't place why the guy seemed so familiar. Usually a few drinks helped him clear his head and allowed him to think better. No such luck this time.

"Yay!" Diane squealed as soon as the elevator door opened. She peeled out of it to their shared room. Lucky they had a pull out couch since there was only one bed.

 _...What?_

He said he had planned on this being a romantic getaway. A trip for _two_. Emphasis on the two. Yet there Elizabeth was, chasing after her friend instead of him; an excited giggle bubbling past her lips. He shook his head and just followed, quietly.

Those two really needed to work on their tolerance levels. Or maybe just, not drink quite so much.

He laughed at the thought of some poor soul trying to tell Diane to slow down. Diane herself really had no problem with her drinks. She drank two (almost three) to Elizabeth's one, she just didn't care for stopping until she wanted to. Anyone who told her otherwise be damned.

Her future boyfriend had no idea what he was in for with her.

Pushing the door open and walking into the room, Meliodas found Elizabeth bouncing up and down eagerly on the couch. "Hurry Diane!" She called out.

"Got it!" Diane answered as she came out of the bathroom with a towel. "Let's shine this puppy up!" She yelled excitedly, plopping down on the couch next to Elizabeth and causing the giggling silverette to momentarily fall onto her shoulder.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cheered, leaning as close as she could to the lamp as Diane began to rub, er, polish it. They 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' as a beautiful gold was quickly revealed. Meliodas observed from his spot by the coffee table, debating whether to turn on the tv or not when he noticed it.

Smoke?

It was coming out of the spout of the lamp! "Get away from that thing!" He demanded as he stormed over to the two girls. They looked at him with dumbfounded expressions. Meliodas quickly snatched the thing out of Diane's hands as more smoke billowed out. "Quick! Get out of the room!" Meliodas told them as he attempted to make a break for the window. _Why aren't the damn smoke alarms going off?_ He thought angrily.

"There will be no need for that," a voice answered confidently.

"Who's there!" Meliodas demanded, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Calm down," the voice responded lazily. "You can call me King if you must call me something," the voice sighed out sounding almost, bored?

"What?" Diane's whisper broke through the haze.

"Can you do something about all this smoke?" Elizabeth's innocent question hung in the air.

"Oh, yeah," the voice answered and Meliodas could just barely make an outline of a humanoid figure floating in the air. He watched it flick its wrist and the smoke simply disappeared.

There, floating above the coffee table was a young man. He had light brown hair and amber colored eyes while wearing a long blue buttoned up sweatshirt complete with yellow hood. He lounged back on a floating black and green pillow.

Floating.

"What the fuck?" Meliodas swore. The man on the pillow yawned.

He fucking _yawned._

 _Who the hell yawns at people? Who the hell is this guy?_ Meliodas scowled at the stranger in their hotel room. _Could this day get any weirder?_

"Couldn't you have let me sleep a little longer?" The man complained shutting his eyes as he stretched his arms above his head. "I was having such a nice dream."

"What?" Diane repeated her early question, her mouth agape as she watched the now sleeping man. Is that the only word she knows?

"I told you guys to get out of here," Meliodas urged. "We have no idea what this guy wants," he whispered lowly. Elizabeth and Diane just stared at him with wide eyes.

"I don't think-" Elizabeth started, returning her gaze to the stranger still floating above the coffee table.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas pleaded. "Go."

"I assure you I mean no harm," King commented, floating closer to the women. They screamed and jumped together holding each other close. Seeing their vulnerable position struck a chord in Meliodas and he sprung into action. Snatching the man off his pillow by his orange hood, he held him inches from his face, glaring menacingly.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled at the man, King's eyes widened and his face went pale.

"N-n-nothing!" He insisted as he began to frantically wave his arms in between their faces. "I just wanted them to see I mean no harm!" He cried out desperately. The guy actually began to sweat nervously, "s-s-see!" He explained forcing something under Meliodas' nose.

Without meaning to, he took a sniff, "Flowers?" He asked confused (thank goodness it wasn't arsenic!). King nodded his head frantically.

"Aw, how sweet!" Diane cooed as she untangled herself from Elizabeth. She reached for the flower, her hand accidentally brushing against King's in the process.

The man's eyes widened and his eyes snap to Diane's, a blush working up his neck all the way up to his ears. Diane's expression was much the same. "H-H-Here!" he stuttered out, attempting to give Diane the now crumbled flowers (the ones he'd been waving around seconds ago), a bashful smile on his face.

"T-Thank you," Diane smiled sweetly. She brought the flowers to her nose and inhaled. "Wow! These smell wonderful!" She praised.

King's smile grew into a slightly more confident one. "I picked them m-myself, from my forest," he explained, a nervous tinge still in his voice.

"Amazing!" Diane exclaimed, "you have your own forest?" She questioned curiously causing King to flush at her praise.

Seeing he meant no harm, Meliodas let the man fall to the floor. In King's embarrassed state, he crashed down with a loud thud. _Huh,_ he thought, _actually thought he would've just floated._ Meliodas raised an eyebrow at the curious floating/not floating man.

"Hey!" Diane yelled at him, "that wasn't very nice!" She bent down to the ground next to the stranger as she glared at Meliodas-who merely shrugged. Not like he meant to do that. "Are you okay?" She asked sweetly placing a hand on his arm in an attempt to help him up.

The poor guy seemed to be choking on his tongue (is that even possible?). Has he never talked to a girl before? Noticing the sweat pouring out of him and his red face, Meliodas decided to go with, no; in fact it was entirely possible he'd never even seen one before with the way he was acting. That or Diane just made him nervous. He snorted at the thought.

Then grinned mischievously.

This was a perfect excuse to get a little alone time with Elizabeth. He wondered if he could get Diane and King to leave the room. He glanced over at the two still sitting on the ground avoiding eye contact at all cost with matching red on their cheeks. Maybe it would be easier to just leave them here.

 _Wonder if they would notice if we just got up and left..._

Deciding to give it a try, he reached slowly for Elizabeth's hand. She had a small smile on her face as she watched her best friend and the man interact. Meliodas tugged her gently off the couch, making a beeline for the door. Then a chivalrous thought stopped him.

Shit.

"Where the hell did you come from, anyway?" Meliodas asked. As bad as he wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth _alone,_ he couldn't just leave Diane with a complete stranger. Not without asking a few questions first at least.

Seeming to snap out of the flustered state he was in, King's gaze settled on the other man in the room. "The lamp. Where else?" He rose a brow and Meliodas resisted a sudden powerful urge to flick the guy's forehead.

"So what are you then? A genie?" Meliodas half joked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Well, I suppose?" King stated placing a finger to his chin in thought. He seemed either unsure himself or of Meliodas' tone. He was back floating on his pillow now and Diane stood next to him.

"Huh," Meliodas deadpanned and decided not to comment on the uncertainty of King's answer.

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed eyes taking on an ecstatic gleam. "You're a genie?!" She shrieked practically wiggling in anticipation of his answer.

King nodded slowly, hesitant at her sudden enthusiasm.

"No way! A real genie! Can you believe it Meliodas?" She interrogated eagerly. "Ah I have so many questions!" She gushed taking a step to the suddenly nervous looking man.

"Eh, that can wait," he insisted as he pulled Elizabeth to the door. "See you two later!"

"What?!" Three voices cried out causing Meliodas to flinch at the high volume.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth attempted to scold him. "We can't just leave them," she chided as she placed her hands on her hips. "Plus, I wanna talk to him too!"

"Why not? He isn't going to hurt her. You've seen them interact. I'd be surprised if they even said a word while we were gone. Plus, he's a genie. He can't just hurt someone unless his master wishes it right?" Meliodas explained what, to him, was obvious. "You can ask your questions when we get back," he added for good measure.

"Well I guess that's true..." She trailed off thoughtfully. Meliodas smiled in triumph.

"Elizabeth!" Diane squealed exasperated.

Meliodas interjected before his girlfriend had a chance to respond. "You'll be fine! We're just going to go have a romantic dinner!" He assured her, looking over at King, he supposed he was assuring the genie too. "Maybe find a place to make out for a while," he quickly changed his tune, darting his gaze to Elizabeth. All occupants of the room besides himself blushed at his words.

And with that he tugged Elizabeth out of the room as she waved one last goodbye.

"But we just ate!" Diane tried in vain even as he shut the door.

That vaguely reminded him of the shop they stopped at before they ate. Huh, he supposed he would have to call Ban at some point. Someone _did_ come out of the lamp afterall. Which brings up a whole nother conversation that will need to be had with the quirky shop owner.

Glancing over to his girlfriend as he led her down the hall, she smiled gently at him. Her cheeks still a bit pink from his earlier comment. _Yeah. Both those conversations can wait_. He thought to himself. Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he grinned widely.

He'd have to thank that guy when he got back to the room. He never would have gotten any alone time with Elizabeth without a distraction for Diane. Who better to entertain her than an innocent looking man that popped out of a tea kettle, er lamp? He chuckled.

Right, not a man.

A genie named King.

* * *

A/N: And there it is peeps! My very first one-shot! Have to say I'm pretty proud of it! :) As you can tell I left some things, mmm, let's say open, so that there _is_ a possibility I could continue this. I think it stands quite well on it's own but I really do luv it and may expand more on it in the future. Especially if you guys like it! ;) My other story, Destiny, will take top priority though just so ya know.

HUGE SHOUT OUT to my dear Lick! (a.k.a. Seriphia) She was kind enough to look over this and help me with editing! Not to mention I _did_ get this whole idea from her SDS story… no spoilers for anyone who hasn't read that yet. BUT if you have, you know what part I'm talking about ;) She also did that cover art for me! Cause ya know.. I was going to.. and then.. I forgot.. ;) I lick you Lick. I lick you long time XD

Be sure to leave me a review and let me know how it was!

Luv~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 2**

A small panic began to course through the genie when the door closed.

"Um, I'm Diane by the way," came his new companion's uneven voice. He could only nod in response to show he heard her.

The thought of being alone with _this_ girl out of all the possible people in the world, was practically more then his heart could handle. Which was of course, going a million miles a minute.

 _This can't be happening_ , the thought repeated over and over in his auburn covered head. His grip on the pillow straining his knuckles white.

While his time in the lamp hadn't been the most enjoyable experience of his life, it also wasn't the worst. He was there for a reason and it was a damn good one. Of course there was only one set of explanations that could have lead him up to this moment.

None of which he was quite ready to admit yet.

The girl next to him, Diane (because fate had a sense of humor it seemed), sighed loudly.

"I don't understand what she sees in him sometimes," she mumbled to herself as she shook her head.

A smile spread across King's lips. "It's always been a mystery," he chuckled.

"Sure has," she giggled and then paused. "Wait, what?" Diane quirked an eyebrow at him.

"N-Nothing!" he recovered smoothly (he liked to think he was. Okay, he _knew_ he wasn't.) King scattered desperately for a topic change. "S-So," there he went being smooth again. "Do you guys live here?"

It was an honest question.

His eyes traveled the room and noticed the one bed. A large box of sorts on top of a wooden dresser, and a couch. The space wasn't overly huge and seemed like it would make for some cramped living for the group of three.

His lips twitched. _Yeah, I know how that goes._

A giggle interrupted his inner thoughts, bringing his attention back to his companion for the time being. "Of course not, silly! This is just a hotel room! We're just visiting this town." She smiled kindly at him.

"O-oh," King choked out through his embarrassment at misunderstanding the situation. He had the impression that hotel meant the same thing as an inn from what she had said. "Just visiting?" He ventured, hoping not to appear like a fool in front of her.

"Uh huh!" Diane nodded her head at him. "It was actually Meliodas' idea! He was asking Elizabeth and I overheard and I.. um… maybe invited myself along…" her excitement quickly turned sheepish, as she twirled one of her pigtails around her finger.

 _Cute,_ the genie thought as he studied the dusting of pink that had come across her cheeks at her confession. Not that he would ever accuse her of anything. A blush made it's way up his neck.

"I really didn't mean to intrude on their getaway," she continued, her toe rubbing against the carpet nervously. "I just got really excited when they said they were coming here. I couldn't help myself!"

As if she needed to justify anything she did to him.

"I've just never gotten to travel much! So when he said where they were going, I just kind of… said I wanted to go. And Elizabeth seemed okay with it! Meliodas didn't seem to care either!" She babbled on. "Though, that is Meliodas' attitude in general…" Her eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh! What if he did care!?" Diane cried out mortified as she began to pace the room, mumbling to herself.

King watched her with great interest, a gentle smile on his face. Amber eyes following her form back and forth as she moved. Not once leaving the fretting girl.

"This was a romantic weekend!" She stopped and tugged on her pigtails. It seemed she was coming to the end of her rant. "The clues were all there! How did I miss them?!" She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to continue on.

A hand on her mouth stopped her.

Her brows furrowed as she glanced down. Diane followed the hand to it's owner to find King floating close to her. She blushed under his gaze. Something sparkling in his eyes that she just couldn't place.

"I'm sure it's fine Diane. If he didn't want you with them, he would have said something," he gave her an encouraging grin.

She could only nod in response. Her mouth was still covered after all.

King realized it as well, his eyes widening as he quickly removed his hand. "S-Sorry!" He rushed, pulling back from her. "I didn't m-mean to.. Uh…" The blush on his face rivaled the one on Diane's.

"It's okay," Diane said softly, gaze set to the floor. She brought a pigtail in front of her mouth, hoping to cover her blush and smile. "Thank you," she whispered. "I… tend to get carried away sometimes…"

 _There's one thing that hasn't changed,_ King thought as he shifted anxiously on his pillow. The sight of her bringing her hair in front of her face, reminded him of another time. He shook the memory from his head. "Glad I could help," he settled with answering.

A silence fell over the two.

This is where King failed. There were many things he was good at (he liked to think), but small talk wasn't one of them. It didn't help that this was a special case to begin with and left him at a complete loss for words. He shifted uneasily on his pillow, laying on his stomach now instead of his back.

His awkwardness was showing, and he knew it.

Knowing the fact did not help him dispel it however. The genie racked his brain for possible topics. Finding that anything he might ask or say, could possibly give away more than he was ready to.

 _I need to find out more information. But how do I do that without giving away that-_

"Um, we could watch TV?" Diane suggested, successfully breaking his train of thought and the silence they had settled in.

"S-sure," King relented. He was unsure of what a _TV_ was, but trusted that Diane wouldn't do something that would hurt him or make this situation any weirder.

 _Although, I did just show up out of a lamp. Could the situation get much weirder for her?_ King almost snorted at his own train of thought. His pillow drifting behind Diane as she settled on the couch. She reached for a small black rectangle covered in some sort of buttons.

He eyed the thing suspiciously, his grip on his pillow tightening. The genie had never seen one before in his life. And he had lived a _long_ life. He floated a little closer to Diane then he should have, attempting to examine the curious object more. He was over the couch, just as Diane pushed a button.

The noise that emitted from the larger black box startled him.

He toppled off his pillow. Head landing face down in an unexpecting Daine's lap. His face met the bare skin of her upper leg, his shaking breath grazing over her thighs.

They both froze.

Blood threatened to fall from King's nose at the sudden intimacy of the moment. The only movement he was able to make (instinct and years of experience driving him) was to bring his hand to plug his nose before the action even got a chance to start. His hand of course grazed her thigh as well, causing the woman under him to tremble.

Not that he noticed.

 _So soft._ His mind was stuck on the feeling of her thighs. Against his face. Against his hand. He greedily yearned to touch more. His thoughts moving to wondering if her whole body was so soft.

But as he turned his head out of her lap he was greeted with a sight he did _not_ expect to see.

 _No way_. His brain flatlined after that single thought. Nothing else registered as his breath continued to caress along Diane's thighs. His hold on his nose tightening automatically.

King had turned towards Diane.

Meaning he could see right up her skirt.

At her panties.

Diane herself was unsure of how to handle such a situation. She liked King just fine, sure. But…. She had never actually really had a boyfriend. So to say she was inexperienced in these matters was an understatement.

A grand one.

Her face flushed a bright red when she felt his breath the first time against her legs. Her body trembled when his hand had sailed across her thigh. Diane couldn't begin to grasp the emotions that were running through her.

Or the sudden heat.

She couldn't move. Both too shocked and curious to see what would happen next. The blush working up the back of King's neck was noticeable. When he turned to face her, it became even more apparent.

His wide eyes and heated face alerted her something was wrong. But she couldn't for the life of her figure out what.

"King?"

Her voice forced him to finally take action. The first brought a quiet, "damn," from his mouth. The effect on Diane was something he did not miss this time. Her shiver from his breath was something he was going to put to the back of his mind, more pressing matters demanded his attention.

"Oh shit," King quickly floated himself off her. In doing so he clumsily fell right back down on the opposite end of the couch. "I-I'm s-so sorry Diane!" He still had a firm grip on his nose, his face extremely red as he kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. "I didn't mean to do that! The noise the box made startled me and I fell!"

"Box?"

"I'm so so so sorry!" King continued to fret. He was having a hard time looking her in the eyes. "It was an accident I swear!"

Diane watched him, a blush prominent on her cheeks. She quickly brought both pigtails to cover her face. Honestly speaking? She couldn't say she was mad at him. If anything she was confused by her own reaction to the situation.

"It's okay King," her small voice came. She was giving him a tender smile. One he couldn't see behind the waves of her hair. Seeing him about to open his mouth in protest she quickly searched for a topic change. "When you said box, did you mean the TV?" She pointed at the object on the dresser, her chocolate locks falling back into place.

 _So that's the TV,_ he thought to himself as he watched a series of moving pictures. "Whoa.."

"Have you ever seen a TV before King?"

"Uh, well" he didn't want to lie to her. That was one thing he could never manage to do then. He doubt he'd have any better luck now. "No" he answered sheepishly.

"Really?" She seemed surprised. "How long have you been in that lamp?"

"Well…" He trailed off, wondering the same thing himself. "I don't really know for sure. What year is it?"

"2017."

King's mouth dropped open in disbelief. _Has it really been that long? Everything worked out better than we thought it would!_ He mused as his hand lowered from his face. _Though the fact that I'm here with her at all is troubling. The only reason they'd be-_

"King? You okay?

"Hmm?" He hummed before looking up to find a concerned Diane inches from his face. Her worried expression drew all of _those_ thoughts from his mind. Only being able to focus on the slight down turn of her lips, his gaze lingered there. "I'm fine," he managed. "Just wasn't expecting it to have been so long."

She eyed him curiously, but thankfully her frown was replaced with a smile. A teasing one.

King gulped.

"Just how old are you?"

"U-uh w-well," he stuttered over his words. Her curious question and proximity causing him to fumble. "I-I don't age very fast," he attempted to explain. He didn't want her to think of him as an old geezer.

"Soooo how old?" she continued. "You don't look to be much older then me," she observed tilting her head to the side as she eyed him.

"Well I guess I'm probably about uh… 23?" he put a finger to his chin as he wondered what his age would be equivalent to a human. Twenty-three seemed about right. It was also an easy way to dodge her question. He didn't think she really cared to know how long he had been in that lamp. Or how long he had _actually_ been around.

Not yet anyways.

"Oh wow!" Diane exclaimed happily, a wide smile taking over her face. "You're not much older than I am!"

He'd missed a lot being in that lamp. King started to wonder what life would have been like if they hadn't needed to do what they did back then. He sighed.

"Are you okay?" Diane questioned, she seemed to be asking that a lot. She wasn't sure what was going on, but he seemed somewhat… sad? She couldn't put her finger on why, but she knew she didn't like seeing him like this. "Are my questions bothering you? I can stop if that would help?" She suggested innocently.

King smiled at her consideration. _Still caring as ever._ He shook his head free of the thought. _Can I get away with granting some wishes and then they won't have to worry?_ He studied the girl in front of him. _It's not fair to bring them into this. To bring her into it._

"The questions don't bother me. I just…" it was now or never. "I can't answer them very well."

"Why's that?"

"It's kind of a part of my… terms of imprisonment. Not allowed to talk about how I got there or why. All I can really say is that you get three wishes."

And that was the truth.

When their plan had gone into play all those many years ago, they took precautions to keep him from blabbing to the wrong people. Things would have to align perfectly for him to be able to tell them much of anything about himself and why he was here.

Looking at Diane's face, he hoped that he was wrong.

"Oh, okay," she looked a little disappointed but didn't press for anymore information. "How about we just watch some TV then? Maybe it will help you catch up on the times?" She suggested sheepishly.

"Sure," he smiled kindly at her. There was no harm just sitting with her and watching the moving picture box right?

* * *

She knew him.

She knew that she knew him.

 _But from where?_ Diane thought as she stayed too close to King on the couch. She had moved closer to question him and didn't see the need to move away when the questions only lead to dead ends.

They were close.

She knew that they were too close.

But she couldn't stop this pull she seemed to have towards him. She had never felt anything like this before and didn't see the need to stop it. So she scooted closer, bringing a blanket along with her. And his pillow. She draped it over the two of them.

He jumped. His face heating up in the most adorable of ways. Diane knew she was being bold. But she didn't care. She leaned into him more, her heart hammering in her chest. A light pink dusted along the tops of her cheeks when King turned to look at her.

There was some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't hope to place.

The important thing was that he didn't seem upset with her. The corner of his mouth twitching up slightly just as he turned back to the TV. Her heart soared at his simple action.

He was shy.

The conversation was kept to a minimum as they sat close together on the couch, bundled up under the blanket. But she was alright with that. She didn't need him to fill the silence that fell after she answered one of his questions about something he saw on the TV. Sure she wanted answers from him. To learn more about the genie she sat with. But she could wait.

She knew him.

She knew she knew him.

* * *

Oh there was harm alright.

Diane's breast squeezing against his arm kind of harm.

A harm King couldn't begin to know how to deal with. When she had suggested they just continue watching the box, er, the TV, he figured she would go back to her side of the couch.

She didn't.

Instead, Diane sat down next to him. Oh sure, she had left a space between them. At first. But the space quickly disappeared as she moved closer. She dropped a blanket over them, startling him as she pressed into his side.

King couldn't _not_ look at her when she had pressed herself against him.

Her blush greeted him. Along with her wide purple eyes. _So she knows what she's doing_. He concluded. _She always was the one to make the first move._ The thought passing through his mind before he could stop it. He turned away, hoping she wouldn't notice.

Despite the thought that had plagued him seconds ago, he wanted to smile.

But he also didn't want to seem creepy. It was a struggle to keep his lips in a set line. He wasn't sure if he had accomplished it or not.

* * *

After Meliodas and Elizabeth had returned from their little date (in which they may or may not have made out on. Who's he kidding? They totally made out). They arrived back at the room early in the night to find Diane cozied up to a red faced genie on the couch.

Right. Meliodas had almost forgotten about him.

Elizabeth's quiet cooing next to him brought him back to reality. "Look how cute they are!" She whispered in his ear.

Meliodas rolled his eyes, ignoring his girlfriends sounds of protest as he strolled farther into the room. "You two sure are close for a couple of stuttering teenagers we left only a couple of hours ago."

The two sprung apart. King falling in a tangled heap of blanket on the floor while Diane innocently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. The only tell of her embarrassment being her red face. Meliodas merely raised an eyebrow at the two, glancing back and forth between them.

"Did you learn anything Diane?" Elizabeth's sweet voice interrupted whatever Meliodas had been about to comment further on.

Diane straightened up on the couch, jumping at the sudden topic change. "Uh, well he wasn't able to tell me that much," she muttered, exchanging a glance with King.

The genie sighed. "I'm not really at liberty to discuss the series of circumstances that led me up to this point," he explained with a bit of remorse.

"Why's that?" Meliodas asked as he plopped down on the bed. It's been a weird day. He was exhausted.

"Well…" King trailed off. "I can't really talk about that either."

"That's stupid," the blonde man replied seriously.

"Meliodas!" Diane scolded. "He says he can't so he can't! Lay off him already. It's not his fault that he can't talk about it." She told him off, glaring at him as she laid a reassuring hand on King's shoulder.

The genie blushed but gave her a thankful smile all the same.

"Is there someone who can explain this to us then?" Elizabeth pondered more to herself than to the others. King answered her all the same.

"What's there to explain?" he huffed uneasily. Diane removed her hand and he floated back on top of his pillow. "You get three wishes, why not just use them? Why worry yourself with me?" He raised an eyebrow, seemingly curious as to why they would care about his imprisonment.

"You're our friend," Diane justified. "Why wouldn't we want to know more about you?"

King frowned. "You just met me."

"Yeah, but!... I, um..." Diane stated strongly and then turned timid at her sudden outburst.

"It feels as if I know you," Elizabeth piped up, flawlessly saving her friend from explaining herself. Diane nodded eagerly along with her observation. Upon seeing her friend agreed with her, Elizabeth gave a determined nod and faced King. "I'm not sure how, but I know we have met before." She told him stern faced.

King almost fell off his pillow at her declaration, an uneasy look passing across his face.

Meliodas watched the whole exchange with a thoughtful gaze. It was true that he too felt some kind of recognition when he looked at the genie. He hadn't thought much of it until Elizabeth brought it up. He had gotten the same feeling with the shop owner after all.

 _Huh_.

"Maybe we should just head back to the shop?" Meliodas suggested and all eyes fell on him. "What?"

"That's brilliant!" Elizabeth exclaimed excitedly as she tackled him on the bed. Meliodas used the opportunity to grope her rear. She squeaked. "Meliodas! Not now!" She slapped his chest playfully.

Diane made gagging motions in the background and Meliodas only grinned wider. He gave his girlfriend one last squeeze and released her. Sitting up he looked over to King and found him deep in thought.

"I'm not sure that is the best option…" he stated unsure. The nervous energy radiating off the man almost made Meliodas uneasy. Almost.

"Why's that? The shop owner seemed like a nice enough guy. I think his name was Ban?"

King scoffed as he lounged back on his pillow, arms behind his head. "I'm guessing I don't get a say in the matter?" Purple eyes invaded his vision.

"Afraid not," she replied somewhat remorsefully. "It is three against one after all." She gave him a sheepish smile.

The floating man blushed at her proximity and averted his eyes. "R-right. That's fair."

Meliodas rolled his eyes at how easily the man was swayed by Diane. He wouldn't have given in so easy. He was a strong willed man after all. No woman could own him.

"Get back in the tea kettle, er lamp then." He ordered the genie as he gestured towards the item. King and Diane both scowled.

"Meliodas, he can walk with us," Elizabeth deflected his demand, sending a warm smile at the pair. "No floating though King. It would bring some unnecessary attention."

Meliodas frowned at her and she merely gave him a peck on the cheek before heading out the door with the others.

 _Okay, so maybe that woman could own him._ He grinned at the thought, following the others out the door and back to the shop.

* * *

"Huh, wasn't expecting to see you guys back here."

"Well here we are," Meliodas replied easily as he studied the white haired shop owner.

"You really should have just called," Ban grumbled, seemingly in a bad mood as his eyes darted around the shop to a door behind the counter.

"Yeah, well, this seemed too big of a _pest_ to discuss on the phone," Meliodas explained with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Hey!" King huffed from somewhere behind him.

Ban stiffened. "No way…"

The girls cleared out of the way to reveal the genie. The shop owner and lamp occupant stared, blank faced at each other for what seemed like hours. Neither one giving anything away until King broke out in an uneasy smile.

"Uh, hello Ban."

"Shit."

King scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Is that really any way to greet someone who you haven't seen in a few millennia?"

A pin could have dropped in the silence that followed.

Both Ban and King's eyes widened in realization of what he had just said. The shop owner leaned over the counter and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Just what the hell have you told them?" He hissed.

"N-nothing!" King defended. "I haven't said anything I swear!" Ban threw a hand over the sputtering genie's mouth.

"Keep it down will ya?" He glanced to the door behind the counter once again. After a few tense seconds, he released him. The two glared at each other.

"Someone care to fill us in on what the hell is happening here?" Meliodas slipped his hands into his pockets. He was getting a strange feeling about all of this.

Yeah, strange. That word was summing up his day rather nicely.

King looked over at Ban and sighed. "Well you know I can't say anything." He grumbled upset. Summoning his pillow from the lamp in Diane's hand, he lounged back on it.

A flick of the auburn haired man's wrist, switched the sign on the door from "Open" to "Closed".

Another flick and the door was locked, preventing any unwanted visitors.

"Uh…" Diane trailed off feeling a bit apprehensive. "What the hell is going on here King?" She looked to him with big eyes full of worry.

King gulped.

Ban let out a laugh, King shooting another glare at the man. "You two seem to have kicked it off right outta the gate huh? Or should I say, right out of the lamp?" Ban slapped his knee in laughter at his own joke.

Meliodas couldn't help but crack a smile with him.

What? He couldn't deny the comfortable feeling he kept getting from this guy. The sense had only grown stronger upon seeing him again. Especially when the shop owner interacted with the genie.

The whole thing seemed _eerily_ familiar.

"What do you mean by that Sir... er, Ban?" Elizabeth tried to get the conversation back on track. She took a step closer to Meliodas, her hand slipping into his for comfort in the bizarre situation the group of friends had found themselves in.

Ban straightened up, eyeing each of his four visitors intently, eyes locking with King last, who nodded as if giving the white haired man permission. He sighed. "Well ya see-"

"Ban?"

Said man's eyes widened comically. Meliodas knew that look. Someone was in trouble. He did his best to hold back the snicker that threatened to escape his lips but couldn't stop the smug smile.

Ban obviously saw it and glared at the blonde miscreant.

"Ban?" The voice came again, sounding like it belonged to a woman.

"What is it lamb chop?" Ban called back, attempting to ignore the soft giggles from the girls and complacent looks from the men at hearing the gruff man use such an endearing nickname.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just some customers."

"Oh," the voice paused. "Did you need any he-"

"NO!" Ban interrupted but backtracked quickly at his outburst. "I mean I got it handled, no worries."

"Well, if you're sure…" the voice answered a little uneasy.

Ban didn't reply, his attention instead focused on King who was shaking his head fondly. "I can't believe she stuck with you for this long."

"Well she's nothing if not stubborn," Ban smiled for the first time at the genie.

"Don't I know it," King answered and they chuckled. The two reminiscing on something the remaining three couldn't quite grasp, and yet…

The same sense of deja vu popped up into the back of all their minds.

"Uh… What?" Diane broke the following silence. Meliodas mentally shook his head at her bluntness, but was thankful for it nonetheless.

He wanted answers too after all.

"Right," Ban sighed. "Where to begin?"

* * *

A/N: Welcome everyone! Gosh, it's been what... almost a year since I posted the first chapter? Esh... Well I did say that it would be awhile if I decided to continue it and... I AM! XD haha Yes, almost a year later but Genie is going to be continued folks! I can't even express the giddiness that is coursing through me at the thought of sharing this story with you. I've got quite a few chapters built up for this but haven't decide on posting schedule yet. I'm thinking every other week or so, but we shall see! When I figure it out I'll post it on my profile :)

Thank you guys sooo much for reading that first chapter and checking in on this to see if it's been updated or even just rereading it. Get ready for an extensive journey my luvs, this story is going to be as long, if not longer then Destiny.

Luv~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 3**

"How about why you didn't tell us there was a freaking genie inside the lamp?" Diane started. Meliodas and Elizabeth nodded their heads in agreement. It was as good a place as any to start.

"Honestly?" Ban rubbed his chin in thought, ignoring what she had called King. "Really didn't think you guys would be able to release him."

"What?!" King cried outraged. "Why the hell would you sell it to them then?!"

Ban grinned evilly. "Was sick of lookin' at it." King practically puffed out in anger as he glared daggers at the man. Just as he was about to speak up, Ban interrupted him. "Figured I could get it back if I needed to. I had a hunch alright? I wasn't a hundred percent on it or anything but…"

King's anger vanished as quickly as it came. "... had a feeling?" The genie finished for him.

The white haired man nodded. Meliodas raised an eyebrow at their whole exchange. What the hell was going on here? How did these two know each other?

"Ugh! Stop being so confusing!" Diane demanded as she tugged on her pigtails.

"S-Sorry!" King gave her a sheepish look as Ban rolled his eyes.

"What did you mean when you said _release him_?" Elizabeth spoke up, her expression thoughtful. "He's a genie right? Wouldn't anyone be able to release him?" Leave it to his girlfriend to pick out that little bit of information. She knew entirely too much about genie folklore it seemed.

Or maybe he just didn't know anything.

Ban snorted. "Is that what you told them you were?" His crimson eyes seemed to be dancing in amusement as he stared at King.

The three friends turned in sync to look at the (apparently) non genie. King sunk back into his pillow and gulped nervously.

"I didn't say I was a genie per say. I just didn't disagree when they suggested it." King attempted to defend himself.

Meliodas walked up to him and flicked his forehead. "I knew there was something off with the way you answered that question." King frowned and rubbed the sore spot. Elizabeth gave a slight scowl at his action, but he wasn't sorry about it. He could have done worse then flick the guy's forehead for lying to them.

"If you aren't a genie…. Then what are you?" Diane observed King a bit warily. The _non_ genie frowned at her questioning tone. It seemed he wasn't a fan of her giving him that disapproving look.

"I'm a fairy," King answered simply.

The group fell into silence.

"Fuck," Ban swore running a hand through his hair. King's own eyes widened, before falling into a crestfallen expression. "I figured. Shit," he cursed again. "I really was hoping to be wrong, but the clues are piling up here."

"What are you talking about?" Meliodas spoke up. He was getting a bad feeling about this whole thing (not to mention frustrated). _Clues? What clues?_

"I shouldn't have been able to tell you what I am." King answered him thoughtfully. "It seems getting more of us together loosens the rules a bit."

Diane's eyes flashed with realization. "The terms of your imprisonment right?" A spark of hope was back in her eyes. "That's why you didn't correct us before?"

The fairy nodded, a small smile gracing his face at her renewed faith in him. Which she returned full force. "I knew you wouldn't lie to me on purpose!" She boasted and then blushed.

"Just to you huh?" Meliodas couldn't help teasing. "You guys sure you didn't do more than cuddle while we were gone?" He asked cheekily, a cocky grin set on his face as he watched the two sputter, red as tomatoes.

"Nothing happened!" King insisted, waving his arms frantically in front of him. "Really!"

Ban laughed, slamming a fist on the counter. "You're kidding right? This fuckin guy was actually cozied up? With her?" He asked through his chuckles, gesturing widely with his other hand between King and Diane.

"You should have seen it!" Meliodas declared, excited to find someone who found the situation as hilarious as he did.

"Let me guess," Ban interrupted holding up a hand to stop him from speaking. "He was a bumbling idiot who gives off the whole _I've never talked to a girl in my life_ vibe?" He pointed an accusing finger at King.

"Hey!" The fairy tried to deny it.

"Yep," Meliodas smiled cheekily. "Not that Diane was much better," he added in a mock whisper to Ban.

"S-shut up!" Diane forced out through gritted teeth. Her face red from both embarrassment and irritation. She clenched and unclenched her fists, wondering if it would be wrong to attack a stranger. She had no issues with hitting Meliodas.

Seeing the signs of one of Diane's possible tirades on the horizon, Elizabeth put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Um, Meliodas," she attempted to warn.

Her pleas went unheard as the shop owner continued to converse happily with her boyfriend. She sighed, knowing what was about to happen. Elizabeth knew Diane too well for her not to recognize the possible outcome from her being embarrassed. But she also knew Meliodas well enough to see he was too engrossed with his teasing to pay her little warnings mind. So instead she simply backed away from him, taking refuge by the only other person not in the line of Diane's tantrum, King.

Meliodas saw Ban's eyes bug out the back of his head, his body hunching over the counter. _Uh, what?_ Was the only thing he was able to think before a splitting pain erupted in the back of his own head.

"Ouch!" He cried. Meliodas glared at Diane, her fist still held high from striking him. He should have seen this coming, but he was having too much fun to acknowledge the warning signs. He was usually better at this.

He blamed Ban.

"Damnit," Ban mumbled as he pushed himself up off the counter. "Didn't think you could hit so hard in this form."

King's mouth dropped open as he looked between the confused (but still angry) Diane and the suddenly uneasy shop owner. "What?" Diane's eyebrows pulled together. "Form? What is that suppose to mean?"

"Uh…" Ban looked at King, hoping for help in answering the question. "What should we all be telling them again? I'm a little rusty on the rules here."

The fairy practically fell off his pillow from Ban's horrible redirection. "Y-you have to be kidding!" He yelled. "I only know that _I_ couldn't say somethings without certain conditions being met! How the hell am I supposed to know what guidelines you need to follow?!" He raged at the white haired man who merely cleaned wax out of his ear during the tirade.

"Well, just try answering her question," Ban answered as he flicked the wax off his finger away from the group. "That will at least let me know we can tell them that much."

King raised an eyebrow, seemingly surprised that he could come up with such a solution. Diane crossed her arms, irritated with the both of them. "Well?" She expected an answer. Now.

"You used to be bigger." King said.

Diane's eye twitched as Ban and Meliodas roared in laughter. That was definitely not a good thing to say to a woman. Elizabeth's mouth was hanging open and King's face paled. The look on the fairy's face alone was enough to make the other two men continue their ridiculous laughing fits.

"What was that?" Diane's nostrils flared. "I know you didn't just call me fat!"

"What? NO!" King cried horrified. "I would never say that!"

She took menacing steps to him. "Then what do you mean _bigger_ ," she seethed getting entirely too close to his face. Diane grabbed the front of his shirt, bringing him even closer as her other hand formed a fist behind her.

The girl didn't take insults well.

Even if there wasn't an insult to begin with.

The poor guy didn't stand a chance. Meliodas had a few years experince at least dealing with the girl's short temper. King, unfortunately, did not have that same luxury.

"You used to be a giant!" He squinted his eyes shut. At least that way he wouldn't be able to see the blow coming. Or the way her amethyst eyes sparkled so brightly with her anger.

King really shouldn't be noticing such things when she was threatening his life.

He waited but the blow never came. In hindsight, telling a girl she used to be bigger probably wasn't the best way to start off this whole exchange. He really hoped he wouldn't _ever_ have to explain to someone they were a giant ever again. At least not her.

His words never came out right around her.

Of everything Meliodas was expecting the fairy to say, that was not one of them. He looked to Diane and the girl had frozen. It seemed she wasn't expecting him to say that either. Elizabeth too, was in a state of shock, her eyes wide. A dainty hand covered her open mouth.

Meliodas almost snorted his amusement. Even in a situation like this she couldn't forget the manners from her more formal upbringing. The girl really was too adorable sometimes.

Was it bad that they were in this strange situation for the second time (third if he count the initial meeting with Ban) today and all he could think about was dragging her out of here to go find a corner to make out in again? She really brought out the young hormonal teenager in him sometimes. He was 23, damnit! He should be able to control himself better.

"Uh…" King's voice shattered the silence that had fallen over the shop after his declaration. He also broke Meliodas out of his internal thoughts, which he wasn't too upset about. Thinking about Elizabeth in such ways really wasn't something he should be fantasizing about at a time like this.

Or in public.

King popped an eye open cautiously. Diane was still there. As close as she was moments ago when she was going to pummel him. Her fist still raised even. "Diane?" He spoke warily, not wanting to upset her in anyway.

"Wha…" She lowered her fist finally and King let out a sigh of relief.

Only to start choking a second later as she shook him like a rag doll.

"What did you just say?" She growled loudly in his face as she continued shaking him. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

King's face turned green with all the movement. He should have known she wouldn't do so well with an outright statement like that. A more gradual approach leading up to the whole thing would have been better. But subtlety was never something he was good at.

He caught a glimpse of white streaking in and out of his vision. King should have let that idiot Ban do the explaining. He was the one who let the whole _form_ thing slip anyways! This was all his fault!

 _Shit,_ the fairy thought as he brought a hand up to try and keep down the contents of his stomach.

"Diane," a gentle voice broke the haze. "You're making King sick," Elizabeth attempted to save the bobble headed fairy from her friend.

"I don't care!" Diane declared as she continued her onslaught. King wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

"He'll throw up on your dress," Meliodas came to his rescue and the shaking immediately stopped. The poor guy slinking pathetically back on his pillow. The auburn haired man attempted to stop the world from spinning as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"He meant what he said," Ban spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Ugh!" Diane growled in frustration. "What does that even mean!? Used to be a giant," she snorted.

"In your past life," King tried again shakily. "You were a giant in your past life." He received odd looks from the three and sighed. "Have any of you ever heard of reincarnations?"

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed brightly. "Some people believe that when you die your soul goes on living in a new body! If one was to believe that, then it would go to reason that our souls have lived more than this life we are currently living!"

She went on to explain ignoring the slack jaws of her traveling companions.

"Of course this is just a general definition. There are many in depth conversations about it depending on who you talk to. It's really known more as a philosophical or a religious concept, but it's a pretty well known idea," she paused in her musings to stare at her audience and blushed from the dumbfounded expressions she was receiving.

"Um yes?" King stated as more of a question, still in awe of her over the top answer. It seemed this Elizabeth wasn't one to beat around the bush when she had the answers to a question. He shook his head to clear the thought. There were more pressing matters here then to dwell on the possible differences. "Right, well-"

"That's what you all are," Ban jumped in with a big crooked grin. King's brow furrowed as he glared at him. He was going to say that! Damn Ban always taking the fun parts while he gets stuck with explaining the hard shit. Well Ban wasn't going to get the drop on him!

"Yeah well, that's not the only thing! There's actually o-"

"Uh, what was that King?" Meliodas eyed him curiously. Truth be told his mind was still reeling from the information he had just received.

 _A reincarnation? Really? Of who?_

He didn't want to think about where they could possibly be going by telling them that information (going by that bad feeling he had gotten earlier), so he clung to King stopping mid sentence for no apparent reason. He watched as King opened and closed his mouth, trying to speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Meliodas tried again.

"Looks like we found the extent of what the bastard can talk about," Ban commented lazily as he too watched King impersonate a fish out of water. "Good to know. Guess I won't talk about that either then."

"Talk about what?" Elizabeth spoke up. "What was King going to say?"

"No can tell little lady. If he can't talk about it, then I probably can't either." Ban shook his head.

"Bullshit," Meliodas grumbled.

"It's nothing that can't wait until a later day," King assured him, trying not to let his happiness from being able to speak again, seep into his tone. He hadn't known what would happen if he tried to speak about something that he shouldn't have. While he's glad that there wasn't any pain involved and it was merely losing his voice;

It was still terrifying.

Not being able to speak was something he had never thought of before. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He would not be talking about the _other_ reincarnation anytime soon it seemed. But he couldn't talk about the whole of the situation without mentioning the others in general.

It seemed the only information he could give them at this time was details on their own past lives.

Diane was the first to speak up after the silence that had followed King's last statement. "So I was a giant?" She timidly wondered aloud, her amethyst gaze set on King.

King smiled at her. This was territory he could manage. "Yes!"

Diane grinned at his excitement. "Really?" She almost squealed. "That's so cool! How tall was I? Was I really strong? I _feel_ like I would be really strong ya know? Oh, oh! Did I have some kind of a weapon? I've always gotten this feeling that I was some badass warrior! That's why I took Taekwondo in the first place!" She rambled off her questions as she bounced around King.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. It really did remind him of how she would have reacted in the same situation. _Skeptical but curious nonetheless._ It both warmed his heart and made him cold. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

He had an eager Diane to answer after all. Nothing was more important right now.

"Let's see you were 29 feet tall-"

"Actually 30," Ban piped up. "You'd lie and tell everyone you were 29."

"When you're that tall what the hell kind of difference does a foot make?" Meliodas asked baffled.

Elizabeth shook her head and Diane blushed. "You wouldn't understand," Elizabeth attempted to explain to the quizzical look of the men. "Girls worry about that kind of stuff." She motioned for King to continue.

"Uh yeah, so you were, really tall," he opted to avoid saying the actual height this time. "You were really strong too! One of the strongest on our-" King's voice stopped mid sentence once again.

"Huh, not that either? Well shit." Ban frowned in thought. "Glad I've been letting you do all the talking." He grinned at the nasty look King threw him. "Can't say that looks too fun."

"Would the same thing happen to you Ban?" Elizabeth tilted her head curiously.

The man shrugged. "Not sure. Can't exactly remember all the mumbo jumbo that happened," he answered vaguely. His eyes looked back to the fretting fairy.

"-Ban's fault!" King's voice started once again. He sighed in relief. It seemed to have taken longer to come back this time. What a pain.

"What's my fault?" Ban raised an eyebrow.

"Probably a lot of things," Meliodas chimed in lazily. Ban shot the man a glare.

"He's not wrong," King grumbled. "Okay so can't talk about _that_ either."

"What about me?" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled in wonder. This really was her kind of thing. Art, pondering life, the girl was a philosopher at heart.

"You were a princess," King settled for, after some thought. He figured being as vague as he could would be the best for now. "You were a druid as well, an apostle of the goddesses."

"Oh wow! So I could do magic?!" Elizabeth questioned. "What kind?!"

"Healing." Ban said and then smiled. "Was real helpful for our-"

Ban stopped talking. King grinned. "Ha! I'm not the only one who can't talk about-," he paused not wanting to put himself in that situation again. "Well _that._ "

"That's so cool!" Elizabeth continued on as if King and Ban weren't having issues speaking. "Healing! Wow!"

"That's so you Elizabeth!" Diane chimed in with a happy smile.

"What about Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked knowing her boyfriend probably wouldn't. He had been oddly quiet throughout this whole ordeal.

"Uh," King started, looking a bit uneasy. He really hoped they wouldn't jump to conclusions. He wasn't sure what the world of 2017 thought of Meliodas' kind, but he knew his time was quick to judge. King glanced over to Ban looking for help.

"No way!" Ban shouted. "I don't wanna not be able to talk again if I say to much! That shit sucks!"

King sighed. _Why is it always me?_

"Well, you were a demon." He rushed out. Better to get it over with quick right?

A silence fell over the room once again.

That was happening a lot today.

"So here's my question," Meliodas started in an easy tone. But his eyes flashed to something harder, making King remember his claim of what Meliodas was in his past life. "How the hell do you two know so much about our past?"

* * *

A/N: And there it is! King isn't a genie, he's a fairy! Who knew? ;) Our three friends get a little background on the past, but this is only just the beginning! Get ready for some fun guys! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It means a lot that you guys came back to this story after such a long absence! Thank you! See you all on the next chapter!

Luv~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Of course he would ask that_. King knew he would be the hardest one to convince. Meliodas always was the silent observer. Only speaking to bring up a point that may have slipped someone else's gaze and doing it in a way that was both obvious and not remotely offending.

Unless he wanted to be.

King wanted to smother himself in his own pillow. How is it that he has known these three for a span of (four hours?) half a day and yet he can already see the similarities to their past selves.

It's uncanny.

Sure the facts are all now pointing that they _are_ their reincarnations, but for them to be this exact? It was as if the people he knew so long ago were just picked up and dropped into this era.

 _It's peculiar. There had to have been many rebirths over the years. The chances of them all knowing each other (and even being such good friends) only reinforces the fact that this is it._ King was lost in his own thoughts, forcing Ban to answer the impatient man.

"We knew ya," Ban drawls out, the sound of his voice shaking King from his theory.

"Ban!" He yells at the bluntness of the lanky man. He had no tact.

Not that King was much better. He winces internally as the memory of telling Diane she was a giant slips to the forefront of his mind. _Yeah,_ he grudgingly admitted, _not much better at all._

The shop owner only shrugged at the fairy. He was used to his overreacting. Although it had been awhile since he had heard it. He had almost missed it.

 _Almost._

"What?," Ban answered. "He asked and they are all going to figure it out eventually." He continued with his nonchalant attitude. He wasn't one to worry.

Telling them about their pasts was the easy part.

He already knew where the other key players were. This thing was happening whether they wanted it to or not. So what was the point of beating around the bush? King could say what he wanted but that fairy wasn't great at the task either.

Ban snorted.

"All of us knew each other," he gestured around the room, ignoring the dirty looks from the miffed King. The white haired man just rolled his eyes. No one spoke up to his declaration.

Instead they turned to King as if for confirmation. Ban frowned, a bit agitated that they would look to the smaller man to verify his story. He wouldn't lie about something like this. He let out a deep breath. To be fair they had known King longer than him.

But only by a few hours.

The longer he dwelled on that fact, the more ticked off he was getting. He idly thought about taking it out on the numbskull floating on the pillow making doe eyes at the chick in orange. _Diane_ he corrected himself mentally. He was about to follow through with his plan of smacking the fairy upside the head (because why not) _,_ when Meliodas finally spoke.

"I'm not sure I believe either of you," he started, receiving different levels of disbelief from his female companions for being so brash about it.

King shared the same level of acceptance as Ban. One look told the white haired man that. He could read that guy fairly well after knowing each other for so long. Both of them also knew Meliodas. In a situation like this they had a solid hold on how they figured he would react.

Meliodas sighed. "But it does make me feel a lil better about the familiar feeling I'm getting from you two." He paused. "Especially you," Meliodas pointed an accusing finger at Ban.

This statement was unexpected. Ban's eyes widened. But the significance was not lost on the shop owner. He looked to King, verifying what he knew he'd see there. Of course the fairy was taking the situation for what it was. Their eyes met.

They were both surprised but it was a _good_ surprise.

A crooked grin spread across Ban's lips. "Fuck yeah!" He swore loudly, causing the girls to flinch at the vulgar language or the volume, he was unsure. He didn't care. Meliodas' admission to them seeming familiar was as good as they were going to get from him right now and Ban was ecstatic.

He had missed his friend.

It had been entirely too long since they had talked to each other. Sure, over the years he had on occasion run into some of the blonde's doubles but it wasn't the same. They never gave him so much as a second glance. They wouldn't chat with him as easily as this Meliodas had. He knew the moment he saw the three of them by King's lamp, orange chick clutching the thing like a lifeline, that this was it.

No matter what he had told King.

Ban knew the moment he began to converse with Meliodas that this was _them_. The _them_ that they needed. The _them_ that they were dreading showing up again. Ban didn't really care about that shit right now though. All he knew was that he was finally going to have a decent conversation (and maybe a brawl) with his friend again.

His best friend.

Meliodas surprised him even further by returning his grin. Ban's grin went impossibly wide. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought. The reincarnation of his past friend opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Ban," a soft voice spoke seconds before opening the door behind the counter. "I hope you aren't swearing in front of customers again." A small blonde woman in a white dress stepped out from behind the door and froze. "H-harlequin?" She whispered a moment before tackling King off his pillow in a hug.

"Hello Elaine," King laughed and hugged his attacker. "How've you been?" He questioned while stroking her hair affectionately.

Diane studied the exchange warily. _What was that name she called him?_ She didn't like that this girl was hugging King so closely. But she couldn't help the feeling that she was missing something. King didn't seem like the kind of guy who would lead someone on when he was already in a relationship.

She did just meet the guy though.

Her face fell at the thought and she forced herself not to groan out loud at the realization. She didn't _actually_ know this guy. Despite what her heart may have been telling her, she didn't know him. They had cuddled together on the couch a mere hour before, and they had only met a few hours before that! Her face flushed.

Diane was so lost in her own thoughts she almost missed when the blonde floozy, _Elaine_ , answered King's question.

The blonde woman lifted her tear stained face to look at King. A tender smile playing over her lips as she shook her head at his question. "I'm fine! I've had Ban this whole time after all. It's you I'm worried about," she chastised him.

Upon the mention of the other man's name King sent a lazy glare his way. Diane wasn't sure what to think of that either. _Is he jealous of Ban?_ She asked herself. This whole display was more confusing to her then the whole reincarnation bit they had just been fed.

She kind of wanted to punch something.

Her eyes had settled on Ban (who was making faces at King behind the woman's back). _Yeah, he seems like a good guy to hit._ Diane got the feeling that her and Ban probably fought. _If_ she believed that they use to know them.

"It was fine, Elaine. Not much trouble to get into being inside that thing," he gestured towards the lamp Diane was holding. She tensed at having all eyes in the room on her.

Except Kings.

 _Damnit._

"Oh," Elaine breathed out, her eyes examining Diane, stopping to return her gaze. The former giantess was really confused now. Did Elaine just check her out?

The next thing she knew the small woman was crushing her in a hug. A puff of air filtering out of Diane's lips from the force of the impact. Her arms (and the lamp she held) were crushed between their bodies. The object digging into her stomach uncomfortably. The woman was short compared to her.

The blonde head coming to rest right in between her breasts.

Diane flushed. "Um, h-hi?" She squeaked out nervously. This girl was almost rubbing her face in her boobs! She heard a soft giggle and whipped her head to her best friend.

Elizabeth stood next to Meliodas with a hand covering her mouth, the other linked with her boyfriend's. Her eyes were bright with amusement at the predicament Diane was in. At least she was trying to cover it up. Meliodas on the other hand wasn't. The grin he wore was as crooked as she had ever seen it. When she caught his eyes, he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She immediately scowled at him.

He, of course, burst out laughing. Meliodas didn't know what was going on here but he prefered this to all that heavy stuff they were just discussing. He heard another laugh join his and found Ban doubled over as well. Apparently he wasn't the only one getting enjoyment out of Diane's state of barely concealed embarrassment.

It was probably funny to them for different reasons. Or possibly the same if Ban's claim to knowing them was true. Meliodas knew how reserved Diane was, despite her sometimes loud personality. Honestly, with how fast she warmed up to King, it was one of the driving factors for him to _almost_ believe that what they were saying was true.

The other was Ban.

The feeling of knowing him was now so strong he couldn't possibly deny it. The first time he met Elizabeth was the only other time in his life he had ever had such a strong feeling. He looked at his girlfriend, the tender look on his face he reserved only for her. She was still eyeing Diane and the blonde girl hugging her.

She was so at ease.

A glance over to Diane, (attempting to wiggle out of the blonde's grasp) told him that they both were. He still had his reservations about the whole thing, but he'd go along with it for now. If only for their sake. His eyes wandered over to Ban.

The man was now resting his elbow on the counter, head in his hand. Ban watched the blonde girl with that same look he himself saved for Elizabeth. _So there is something between those two,_ he thought. _Good news for Diane._ He had noticed her crestfallen expression when King had embraced Elaine. How could he not? She was his friend and he would always look out for her.

In fact up until this point he was idly wondering when a good time to pummel the falsely named genie (yeah he was still a little ruffled about that) would be for leading Diane on. She was a good person. She was also extremely naive when it came to matters of the heart.

She's never even had a boyfriend.

So fairy be damned if he was the first guy she showed interest in and he was messing with her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched King pick his jaw up off the floor from Elaine's unexpected attack on Diane. He floated over to the pair attempting to peel them apart.

The girl refused to budge.

"Elaine!" King exasperated, setting his feet on the floor. "She doesn't know who you are! Give her some space!" He forced out between gritted teeth as he pulled at Elaine's waist. Seeing as that wasn't working he changed tactics. Moving around he squeezed his hands in between the two, attempting to break them up that way.

A hand on Elaine's shoulder (dangerously close to grazing the former giantess' breast), the other on Diane's. He didn't miss how the blush that was already decorating her face travelled farther south down her neck. King gulped but looked away as he was finally able to get Elaine off. Well not all the way.

But at least her face wasn't in Diane's boobs anymore.

That had been a tough thing for him to watch. The way Diane's breasts moved had him- _No! Now is not the time to be thinking about that!_ He mentally scolded himself. Another set of explanations was needed now that Elaine had shown herself. But before he could open his mouth to clear up any confusions, Elaine cut him off.

"Diane!" She cried happily. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe it's you!" She grinned widely, her eyes sliding shut in her joy. King groaned, his head lolling backwards in his frustration. She was making this a lot more difficult than it should be.

He caught Diane in the corner of his eye. Baffled described her quite well in that moment, brows furrowed together as she watched him. _Cute,_ filtered unwelcomingly through his mind. He straightened himself up and tried to give her a reassuring smile. She raised an eyebrow in response.

"It's been so long!" Elaine giggled as she shot King a knowing look.

One he didn't appreciate.

She ignored him as she went on. "I was beginning to think that we weren't going to see you again! Harlequin has probably been devasta-"

"Hey!" King shouted as he shoved a hand over her mouth.

She glared at him but there was a playful twinkle to her eyes that he did not trust. Elaine finally released her hold on Diane, her hands held up in mock surrender. King removed his hand but gave her one last warning glare.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Elaine," he introduced her lazily hoping to cut off anymore teasing she may have planned. His eyes drifted casually around the room gauging everyone's reactions to the new information.

They had been learning a lot tonight.

Only Elizabeth and Diane seemed surprised. Although Diane seemed to be more relieved. He tried not to smile at that. Elaine registered what he said, her mouth hanging slightly before she squealed. She jumped Elizabeth just as she had Diane.

"Elizabeth!" She shrieked merrily as she hugged her. The two were closer in height, so Elizabeth didn't have to worry about having the same issue as Diane had (another woman's face between her breasts). Elaine leaned back and glanced over to the other blonde. "And Meliodas too?!"

"Yo," he replied easily with a nod of his head in greeting.

Elaine smiled at all of them, releasing Elizabeth. Her eyes landed on the shop owner. "Ban! Why didn't you tell me they were all here?" She berated in annoyance as she floated up to his eye level.

"Wha," Diane's voice spoke softly in wonder. Her questioning gaze shifted to King.

He smiled gently at her. "Elaine is a fairy too," he told her quietly. No way was he going to miss out on Ban getting his ass chewed. His smile turned into a silly grin at the thought. He was so focused on Ban and Elaine, he missed the way Diane's cheeks pinked at the sight of his smile.

"I didn't want ya worrin," Ban shrugged trying to defuse her irritation. The man never could take it when she was mad at him. "They haven't been here that long."

"They were here earlier when I asked you if you needed help weren't they," she stated, her hands on her hips. A disapproving frown playing on her lips.

"Maybe," he reluctantly answered not meeting her eyes.

"It really wasn't very long Miss Elaine," Elizabeth spoke up, easily removing the tension from the room. "We just had a few questions for them is all," she explained gesturing between King and Ban.

"Oh, please call me Elaine," she nodded as she smiled kindly at Elizabeth. "I almost forgot. You guys probably have no idea what's going on here," her smile turned sheepish. "I'm sorry for getting so excited."

"Oh no!" Elizabeth rushed to reassure her. The girl never could take for anyone to be unsure of themselves. "It's quite alright! We just didn't' know who you were," she admitted as she tugged anxiously at her skirt.

Meliodas reached for her hand and gently pulled it away. It was a nervous habit of hers and while he didn't mind it when they were alone, he wasn't fond of her doing it in public. The short skirts she wore were a god sent to her legs. But when she would fidget with her hem like that, well, it would display even more leg to the world.

Like he said, didn't mind it when they were alone. Public? Not so much.

Holding her hand always seemed to calm her nerves as well. So he really had that as a driving motivator. Stopping her from showing even more of those glorious thighs really was just a bonus. Her comfort always came first if he could help it. The tender smile she rewarded him with was proof enough that he had succeeded.

What he wouldn't do to keep a smile on her face.

"Aw," Elaine cooed breaking Meliodas from his Elizabeth induced trance. "I take it the two of you are together in this time?"

Meliodas quirked an eyebrow and Elizabeth blushed. He sure did love it when red stained those cheeks of hers. But he had been asked a question. "Yep." He then added on, "weren't we in the other time?"

"As much as you could be," Ban mumbled under his breath. Meliodas wasn't sure if he was suppose to hear that or not but he wanted to know what the white haired man meant.

"Elizabeth was a princess. You were a demon," King reiterated the facts he had told them earlier. "We all traveled together and you two were very close," he continued vaguely, not offering much of an answer either way.

"Close huh?" Meliodas hummed. He didn't much care for the way King was describing their relationship in the past. He dropped Elizabeth's hand in favor of winding it around her waist.

He wasn't sure how much he could have in common with his past if that man wasn't with Elizabeth despite them traveling together. Why wouldn't he be with her? Perhaps there was something more complicated in his past self's life that wouldn't allow him the luxury to be with the woman he loved.

He couldn't imagine how frustrating that would be.

Meliodas pulled Elizabeth a little closer. He saw a glimmer of something in King's eyes as the fairy glanced sideways at Diane. He didn't want to think about the possibilities that a look like that could mean. "So what's the deal with you two," Meliodas directed the attention back towards Ban and Elaine instead.

Elaine blushed. Ban swiped her out of the air to sit down on the counter in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her. "She's with me," Ban confirmed what Meliodas had been guessing, a smug smile tugging at the man's lips.

"Ban!" She cried out in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands.

"I was hoping you'd find someone better while I was away," King spoke up loftily as he rested on his pillow. "He's not good enough for you," he said while looking Ban in the eye.

Meliodas could tell this was a conversation that they had often.

Ban merely laughed at King's statement. He then pressed a kiss to Elaine's temple. "You know you missed me _Harley_ ," he snickered.

King groaned. "Please don't start that up again," he pleaded dropping his face into his pillow.

"Stop telling Elaine to leave me and I won't say it again."

"Promise?" King raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Promise," Ban nodded.

"Fine, you have a deal." The two shook hands over it. Despite the little rivalry they seemed to have, the two were good friends.

"You guys are idiots," Elaine spoke affectionately. They both just answered her with a grin.

"So, what now?" Meliodas spoke up. "This little history lesson was cool and all but what are we supposed to do with this information?" Diane and Elizabeth nodded their head in agreement.

"Yeah, it was fun to hear I was a giant but what does that have to do with now?" She glanced around the room, eyes settling on King with an emotion he couldn't read passing through her amethyst eyes. "I mean the past is the past right?"

She didn't even sound like she believed it. He couldn't even find it in himself to try and reassure her with a smile. Instead he simply said, "we really can't tell you much more until we find the others."

"And who would they be King?" Elizabeth drew his attention away from Diane. The fairy knew it was a question the former giantess would have asked if Elizabeth hadn't. But somehow it was easier explaining the situation to her. It was tough to give Diane any kind of bad news, even if it wasn't really his fault.

Okay, that wasn't exactly true. He'd had a part to play in this whole thing but that's beside the point.

"Um, I get the feeling I can't say names. But we are looking for three more people," King explained. He then frowned. "Though I have no idea where they may be."

"I gotcha covered there. I know where they are," Ban spoke with an arrogant grin.

* * *

A/N: IT'S HERE! NEW EPISODES OF SDS ON NETFLIX! *cough, cough* okay... Sorry about that... I _had_ to get it out of my system! I'm so excited for the episodes I figured I would post a new chapter for you guys so you could be excited with me. ;) And if you didn't know about the second season, well now you do! Be warned it's only the four episodes. So it's kinda like a... intro into when ever they _actually_ get around to the next step in the journey. This is where it's super nice to be reading the manga as well, which I do! Anyone else?

Okay, okay... enough ranting about the show Luv. Maybe talk about this chapter? Hmm so, our three get a little bit more information. And Elaine! Some of you totally called it and here she is! Because why wouldn't we need another person to give King hell? XD I luv that man, I swear I do. It's because of that luv that I put him through so much. Toootally makes sense right? ;) But I digress.. this is only the beginning for our reincarnations and they're new found friends.

As always, thank you to those that read, review, favorite, and follow! It means so much that you guys are here supporting this story and me! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter! Til next time! *waves*

Luv~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 5**

"What?!" King shouted in disbelief at Ban. "How?"

Ban rolled his eyes. "You've been gone for a long time. Don'tcha think Mer-," Ban's voice stopped and Elaine's eyebrows rose in alarm.

"Ban! Are you okay?" She fretted.

"He's fine," King assured her, waving off her concern. "This is what happens when we speak about something that's off limits," he summed up the issue for her.

"Right, I forgot about that part," Elaine mumbled, still watching Ban with worried eyes.

King was lost in his thoughts again. _He seems to do that a lot,_ Diane noted. Though she wasn't going to complain about it. She rather enjoyed watching his facial expressions change as he thought. Shifting from confused, to pensive, and then finally settling on comprehension.

"Of course!" He snapped his fingers in triumph, startling Diane out of her daze. "She would make sure to keep in contact with you guys in case something like this happened!" A look of understanding passed over Elaine's face.

"Oh you mean Mer-" Elaine's eyes widen in fear as her voice was silenced. She moved her mouth in an effort to get it working again. Ban patted her on the back shaking his head at her. Elaine crossed her arms, pouting.

King rolled his eyes at the pair. "Just stop saying her name. I wonder if you can tell us where she is though," he trailed off, once again getting lost in his musings. Diane couldn't help but be absorbed by the contemplative furrow of his brow as he tried to piece together a puzzle she couldn't see.

A giggle to her right made her jump. Elizabeth stood there with a meaningful smile gracing her lips. Diane blushed and shook her head in denial. Neither of them needed to speak out loud about what Elizabeth's smile was insinuating.

The silver haired girl merely folded her hands behind her back as her gaze lazily traveled to King for a second before shifting back to hers. Diane didn't like that suggestive sparkle in her best friend's eye. The brunette gave the shorter woman a gentle shove, attempting to get her to go back to her boyfriend. To her dismay he was standing just on the other side of Elizabeth.

One look at the smug bastard told her to nip this thing in the bud right now.

"Don't you two dare say anything!" She hissed under her breath.

"Whatever do you mean Diane?" Elizabeth teased, her voice soft following Diane's lead.

"You know what I mean!" She practically growled, straining to keep her voice down.

"She's talking about the bedroom eyes she's making at - OW!" Meliodas cried out as Diane stomped on his foot. He made the mistake of not keeping his voice down, the other three now looking at them with different levels of bewilderment.

King's cheeks (to her mortification) were stained red.

Of course he would hear the blonde buffoon, it's not like they were all spread out through the shop. The group was still hanging around the counter. He would have to be deaf not to hear Meliodas, (or lost in thought as he was when the girls were whispering). His eyes went impossibly wide once they met hers. Her own grew large to match.

Diane quickly averted her gaze, hoping to find some rock to crawl under.

King's lips quirked slightly before he cleared his expression. "S-So, e-either of you able to tell us where we are going?" He wanted to bang his head against a wall at the sound of his stumbling. He knew it was impossible to act like he hadn't heard Meliodas (though he would try to pretend like he didn't).

Was it too much to ask for his voice to come out even though?

"Fuck that shit," Ban complained and then grinned at the sound of his own voice. King really wanted to bang his head against the wall now. He settled for dropping his face in his pillow. "I'm just gunna show ya guys."

"You guys?" Elizabeth spoke, her brows pulling together in confusion. "All of us?" She gestured to herself, Meliodas, and Diane.

"Why do we need to go?" Diane tilted her head, thankful for the conversation change.

"You want answers don't cha?" Ban raised an eyebrow at her. "We all need to be there for that."

"Those dumb restrictions," the former giantess mumbled grumpily, crossing her arms under her chest. The action pushed them up and King was forced to look away.

She looked far too appealing like that. A pout on her plump lips. Arms squeezing her bosom up in an all too enticing way.

 _Damnit! Focus!_ He chided himself.

Ban watched the male fairy with varying levels of interest. His interactions with this time's Diane were fascinating to watch.

In the same way that one can't look away from a car crash.

He snickered. Ban was beginning to wonder if King being locked up in that lamp for so long was causing him to regress on the Diane front. It almost hurt to watch him struggle so much.

Again, _almost,_ being the key word _._

Mostly he just found it hilarious. It's like the fairy and giant were meeting for the first time all over again. Though Ban supposed it would be considered the first time for Diane. King had no such excuse.

Besides the whole not interacting with a single person in a couple thousand years.

But Ban wasn't giving him that one. He watched King try to get his mind back on track but his own focus was drawn by the blonde beauty in front of him. She wriggled herself around on the counter (watching her move was one of his favorite pastimes) so she could whisper in his ear.

"He's really got it bad huh," her gentle breath tickled his ear. He merely nodded but couldn't stop the grin that passed his features. "Has he always been _this_ bad?"

Ban chuckled. "Mostly. Was getting better near the end..." he admitted trailing off. _The end_ wasn't something he particularly liked remembering. It had forced them all to split in the first place. Setting up these stupid rules as a precaution in case they all met again.

"What are you guys talking about?" King asked suspiciously. Ban was thankful for the distraction.

"Yo-" "Nothing!" Elaine cut Ban off with a hand over his mouth. He licked her hand and she grumbled at him, pulling away. He grinned at her.

King didn't look like he believed her but moved on. "When will we be leaving?"

Elaine looked out through the shop window. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky beautiful shades of orange and red. "It's a bit late to head out now. Tomorrow?" She suggested and King nodded his agreement.

"Wait a minute," Meliodas frowned. "You expect us to just go to a place we don't know where, with people we just met tomorrow?"

"Uh, yes?" King spoke uneasily. It did sound a bit much to ask when he put it like that.

"Ah come on, like this is the craziest thing you've ever done," Ban challenged Meliodas. "Not like we're kidnapping ya or putting bags over your heads." Meliodas' eyes narrowed as he eyed his female companions. _Ah there it was. That protective instinct_. "Have I steered ya wrong yet?"

"Just met you," Meliodas answered quickly despite the smile that was tugging at his lips.

 _Still as stubborn as ever I see._ A victorious grin spread across Ban's face anyways. "Have I?"

"You did let Diane buy a lamp with that guy in it." He waved lazily at King.

"Hey!" King shouted, offended.

"Are we going to be able to _wish_ our way out if trouble comes up?" Meliodas asked the fairy as he redirected his attention.

"I'm sorry about that, alright," King grumbled as red crawled up the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, alright we'll go." Meliodas sighed.

"Speaking of wishes," a curious Elizabeth spoke up, changing the topic. "How _were_ you planning on granting them if we asked?"

King's blush traveled even further across his face. "Uh, well, I, um, was hoping it wouldn't be something to outrageous. I do have some skills at my disposal." He answered vaguely hoping that would be enough to feed her curiosity.

"Oh," Elizabeth thought for a moment. "So if I were to say I wanted a... beautiful necklace?" Her smile was kind but he could see she was trying to mess with him.

Two could play at this game.

"You'd have to say the magic words first."

"Of course," Elizabeth's smile grew. "I _wish_ for a beautiful necklace."

King had been forming an idea as soon as she mentioned a necklace. So with a snap of his fingers, a silver pendant of a dragon made of emeralds appeared around her neck. Elizabeth and Diane gasped, while Meliodas just nodded, seemingly impressed. King did his best to hide his pride at their expressions.

"Wow!" Diane blurted out in delight. "That's amazing! I want one too!" She looked eagerly at King her eyes sparkling in her excitement.

"The magic words?" King mentally patted himself on the back for keeping his voice even in light of her smile.

Diane giggled. "I wish for a beautiful necklace!"

Another snap of his fingers and a gold chain appeared around her neck. Attached to the chain was a grizzly bear made of amber. King couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the sight of it around her neck.

It looked good on her.

He watched as Diane admired the necklace. Her fingers tracing the grizzly delicately in awe. "Whoa," she whispered. "This is gorgeous," she breathed. King's chest swelled with pleasure at her praise.

Ban snickered and King met his gaze. A knowing look passed through the shop owners eyes and King knew the meaning of her, _of_ _both_ their necklaces wasn't lost on the taller man. That was going to be an awkward conversation when Diane figured out the meaning later.

 _Damn._ He hadn't thought about that when he gave it to her. Ban must have noticed his look of realization. Thankfully he didn't say anything about it. Instead he turned his attention to Meliodas.

"You going to ask for a pretty necklace too?" The shop owner mused.

 _He's having way too much fun with this._ King thought but said nothing. He didn't need Ban to pay attention to him. It would only end in his embarrassment.

"Na," Meliodas replied with a shake of his head. "I could go for some really good ale though," he raised an expectant eyebrow at King. When King made no move to grant his wish he grumbled out, "I wish for some good ale."

Those few seconds gave King the extra time he needed. A snap of his fingers and a drink appeared on the counter next to Ban and Elaine. Ban glared at the fairy, knowing full well what was in that mug.

Meliodas approached the counter, an eager spring in his step not missed by King's careful eye. He really hoped that was the right one. All things considered it wouldn't be the end of the world if it wasn't. But he felt the need to impress all three of his new companions.

Pissing Ban off was an added bonus.

King watched with bated breath as Meliodas reached for the mug. The man sniffed it cautiously as if to check for poison. King rolled his eyes. The blonde then shrugged and took a swig.

Meliodas' eyes widened and a happy smile spread across his face. "This is the best damn ale I've ever tasted!" His excited voice awed. "What is it?"

Ban scowled at King before answering the question. The male fairy whistled innocently in the background. "Vanya ale."

"How do you know that?" Meliodas asked before taking another drink. A content sigh slipping past his lips. Diane watched him jealously, elbowing Elizabeth as a hint to help her get a sip.

"Because it's mine. I have some in the back I like to save for special occasions." He grumbled and Elaine giggled, patting his arm in a comforting matter.

"This _is_ a special occasion," King chuckled. He was exceedingly pleased that he had indeed grabbed the correct one. There was a lot to choose from back there. Ban had collected quite the stash over the years.

"It's yours?" Meliodas quirked an eyebrow, swatting away Diane's hands from his ale. "Wait. Those too?" He pointed at Elizabeth and Diane, referring to their necklaces.

Elaine answered this time. "Mhmm," she hummed joyfully. "You can see right here where they use to be." She shifted her legs to the side and pointed to two empty spots. The girls leaned in and noticed she was indeed telling the truth.

"I'm not giving it back," Diane mumbled, wrapping her hand possessively around the pendant. King's heart fluttered unexpectedly at her declaration. He attempted to smooth the shock off his face.

"Me either," Meliodas agreed, chugging the rest of his ale. Diane glared at him for not sharing.

"I do quite like it," Elizabeth smiled fondly at the dragon wrapped around her neck.

"They're yours to keep! You did _wish_ for them after all," Elaine giggled as she eyed her brother. He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly but smiled at her all the same. He was thankful she was willing to let them keep them.

Not that there was a possible way to get that ale back.

"Huh," Meliodas hummed. "Why do I get the feeling we were screwed over on these wishes?" He quizzed King, a teasing crinkle to his eyes.

King fought a smile. "Too late, that was three wishes. No take backs." Meliodas rolled his eyes in an easy going manner and shrugged his shoulders in defeat as if to say _that's fair._

"Wait a minute here," Ban bellowed, upset about the development. "That shit is _my_ merchandise! You can't just have it. You have to pay for it!"

"Ah Ban," Elaine shook her head as she eyed him affectionately. "Just let them have it, I'm assuming you charged them for Harlequin's lamp anyways."

"That thing was dirt ass cheap compared to what those necklaces cost!" He waved his arms frantically. "And the ale Elaine!My ale!"

"Technically I'm guessing it's his ale," King gestured to Meliodas. "He did own the bar."

Meliodas perked up, "I owned a bar?"

"Yeah, you did," Ban answered reluctantly. That was answer enough for King to know he was right in his assumption. The ale was left over from then.

 _I wonder how he kept it good._ King thought idly. An extremely long time had passed. The ale should have expired decades ago, if not sooner.

"Well, you going to share with the rest of us?" Diane poked Ban's sulking face. "I want to try some!" She smiled broadly at his scowl.

"Course ya do. Ya alcoholic," he mumbled the last part but Diane heard him anyways. She smacked him upside the head. He glared at her as he rubbed the abused spot. "It's mine I tell ya! Been a bitch keeping that shit good! Fuck if I'm going to be sharing!"

Deciding to make the decision easier for him, King snapped his fingers, a lazy yawn escaping him. Five mugs of ale appeared on the counter. Meliodas grumbled until he looked down to find his was refilled.

Ban's eyes bulged out of his head. "Hey!" He bellowed irritably. "Stop that!"

King stretched his arms sluggishly over his head before flicking his wrist. One of the ale's floated towards his waiting hand. "You've got plenty back there to share," King hid his self satisfied smile by taking a drink. He had missed ale while he had been trapped in that lamp.

Ban growled, "Keep your nosy ass out of my inventory!" He was ready to pummel that self righteous ass of a fairy. A gentle hand on his exposed chest paused him in his attempt at assault. Ban glanced down to find Elaine handing him a mug, barely concealed amusement masking her features.

 _Fucker is lucky I like his sister so much._ From the look on both of the fairies faces they each knew what he was thinking. King rolled his eyes, feigning indifference as he offered both Elizabeth and Diane their own drink. Each eagerly accepting and praising the taste.

"Just this once," Ban grumbled taking the offered mug. He took a swig and couldn't help the pleased sound that escaped him.

"Thank you Ban," Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him. "We appreciate you sharing." Diane nodded her head happily in agreement.

"This stuff used to be from my bar huh?" Meliodas asked him. Ban dipped his chin in acknowledgment. "Well thanks for watching over it for me," he said merrily. "Can't say I'd be willing to share this either." He laughed.

"You didn't like to very often. It was your favorite."

"Ya don't say? I can see why." Meliodas conversed easily with the white haired man. "What other kinds of ale have you tried?."

Ban finally broke into a smile. Ale he could discuss. It was an easy thing him and Meliodas always had in common and he was happy to see that it hadn't changed.

Diane watched Ban and Meliodas discuss different kinds of ale while she sipped her own. The stuff was damn good. She could see why Ban was a bit stingy about handing it out. Seeing her good friend and the odd shop owner interact, made her believe even more that they really must have known each other.

Conversation came so easily to them.

"Well," King's voice drifted through her haze. She looked over and found the man floating close to her, sipping his drink. "How is it?" He questioned, gesturing at her mug. She beamed at him.

"Fantastic! I see why Ban wanted to keep it to himself," she laughed. As good as this stuff was, it was strong and starting to go to her head. She glanced over to see her best friend talking animatedly with Elaine. The two wearing matching rosy cheeks from their consumption of the drink.

"A bit on the strong side?" King read her mind following her gaze. She nodded her head, another giggle escaping her.

"If I'm feeling it half way through, Elizabeth may be passed out by the end of hers!" Diane explained. "She doesn't have the same tolerance as I do."

A smile tugged at the fairy's lips as Diane watched them out of the corner of her eye. "Is Meliodas going to be alright? He's on his second one." He reminded her.

Diane snorted, quickly trying to cover the offending sound with her hand. She blushed as she spoke, "Oh Meliodas will be fine! His tolerance is even higher then mine! I've only seen the guy drunk like once in my life!"

"Hmm, I believe that," King smiled to a private joke as he watched Ban and Meliodas argue. "It's going to be a long night if we let the two of them start a drinking contest." He commented loftily.

"Huh?" Diane was somewhat confused before she realized he must have heard those two say something. She admittedly might have been zoning out while staring at the fairy's eyes.

They matched the color of her pendant.

King raised an eyebrow at her as she blushed but didn't mention it. Instead he spoke to the two debating who could drink more. "You guys really shouldn't start that tonight."

"Who asked you?" Ban slurred. It seemed he and Meliodas had already been sneaking drinks while the others conversed. "Fuckin' fairy," he whispered loudly to Meliodas who laughed.

"Don't be a spoil sport King! Come join us!" Meliodas encouraged him holding up a bottle of ale. A closer look and King did indeed recognize it. Vanya Ale was the finest of their time.

As tempted as he was, King wasn't sure it was the best idea. "But we are suppose to go find, uh, _her_ tomorrow," he attempted to argue. Diane frowned at him. Was it because of the way he said _her_? King had never been good at deciphering that woman's mind.

"Diane! Come drink with us! Elaine is telling stories about the past! Well, what she can tell us anyways." Elizabeth called out to her best friend. Before King even got to open his mouth to attempt figuring out what he had said to upset the former giantess, she was gone from his side.

"Yay!" Feminine voices chorused through the shop. Diane had joined the other women who gave her a big smile. Elaine poured her another drink (something that was most certainly not the same as what the men were drinking).

King sighed and shook his head. _That's probably for the best anyway._ He noted the flushed cheeks of Elizabeth and Elaine. They never did have much luck holding their liquor. Something lighter for them was a good idea. His gaze lingered on Diane. _She could hold hers just fine. But I suppose she'll just drink more._

An arm yanked him away from his spot. Meliodas, apparently, was sick of waiting on him and was dragging his pillow over to his and Ban's little drinking spot. "Ya aren't getting laid tonight so may as well join us," the blonde haired man mused.

King's whole body heated up from Meliodas' mumbled sentence. "I-I wasn't trying to!" He hissed under his breath, eyes flashing uneasily over to the girls.

Meliodas shot him a cocky grin. "Sure ya weren't," he said airily as he refilled the fairy's mug. "I've never seen Diane give someone bedroom eyes before," Meliodas told him as he handed him back his mug. "You sure you aren't some kind of sorcerer?"

"I haven't done anything!" King insisted and chugged half of his ale. The red on his cheeks could be considered from the alcohol at least now. Though lowering his mug, he knew he wasn't fooling either of them.

"Na, they've always done this little dance," Ban relayed to his new friend.

"You don't say?" Meliodas shrugged taking another drink. "So were the two of you together in your time? There's fucking six of us here. One of has had to have had a happy ending."

King jumped at the chance to redirect the subject off him. "Ban and Elaine eventually did."

"Eventually?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow.

"We had a bit of a rough beginning there," Ban admitted with a shrug. "But that's all in the past! We've been together for a long time now!" He cheered and raised his glass.

"I'll drink to that!" King laughed, raising his own mug and clinking it with Ban's and then Meliodas'.

King really should have stopped drinking when he had the chance.

* * *

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I think I have finally decided a posting day! It shall be Wednesdays from now on! :D Now to the chapter, I may have expanded a little on King's abilities here to grant the wishes. I know he can move things so I just added to that a bit. This story is an AU but I'm going to keep things as close to canon as I can. That being said, there will be differences. It'll be fun, I promise ;)

Ah, that reminds me. When I first posted this, it was a oneshot so I rated it T. But now that it is a full story, the **rating will be going up to M.** Hopefully this won't be an issue for anyone. It's just there's some bad language and scenes that may not be appropriate for younger viewers. XD

It shall be kept T for a few more chapters, but make sure to Follow the story so you get emails. When this is switched to M it will no longer be visible right away without changing the "Filters". All that being said, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!

Luv~

P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY STORMIE! *hugs and kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 6**

"So Diane," Elaine's all too sweet voice came causing Diane to tense immediately.

This was a tone she usually heard from Elizabeth right before she asked an embarrassing question. The two girls exchanged meaningful glances and Diane narrowed her eyes. Why did she get the feeling that they talking about her before she walked over here?

"What do you think of King?" Elizabeth asked around the rim of her drink.

"Uh, I, what?" Diane deflected taking a drink. It was noticeably lighter than the Vanya Ale, but still good. She figured it was fine if she was drinking with these two.

Though from their matching evil grins she wished she was drinking with the guys. _That's a great idea,_ she thought as she attempted to make a break for it. The two grabbed her arms and yanked her back down.

"What do you think of King?" Elizabeth reiterated slowly as if Diane hadn't just tried to run away (literally) from the question.

"He's um, nice," Diane settled with answering hoping the heat on her cheeks went unnoticed. She knew there was no avoiding a curious Elizabeth. She had years of experience trying. They had met her first year of college when she was taking a random art class.

"That's it huh? Just nice?" Her best friend continued to prod. Diane didn't miss that dangerous twinkle in her eye.

"Um, yeah," Diane chugged more of the lighter ale. This conversation was embarrassing enough on it's own. Throw in the mix that King's _sister_ was also in on it and well…

It was kind of awkward.

"Hmm," Elizabeth hummed. "Elaine, you should go grab us some more," she pointed to the bottle. "Whatever it is we are drinking."

Elaine pouted openly but nodded her head. She got up and stumbled a few steps before regaining her footing. Diane noticed Ban watching the small blonde intently as he waited for her to steady before resuming his conversation with King and Meliodas.

"Spill," Elizabeth demanded as soon as Elaine was behind the door.

"There's nothing to spill!" She insisted vigorously. "I just met the guy Elizabeth. There is nothing going on."

The expression on Elizabeth's face quickly told her she didn't believe her one bit. "You fibber!"

"Shh!" Diane glanced at the guys who were still immersed in deep conversation. "Keep your voice down!"

"Then tell me what's going on!" Elizabeth sulked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Diane just wanted to bang her head against the counter. Pretend to be passed out maybe. _No, that will never work,_ she groaned internally. _Elizabeth knows I would never pass out before her._

"Better hurry or you'll have to explain yourself to his sister," Elizabeth sang tauntingly. She had Diane backed into a corner and she knew it.

"Ugh. I don't know okay?" She moaned, bottom lip jutting out at her admission. "I feel a pull to him but I really don't know what to think about it."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the admission. Diane quickly put a hand over the silverette's mouth to stop the squeal she _knew_ her best friend was going to let out.

"Please don't say anything," Diane pleaded. "Despite us knowing each other in a past life, we did just meet today." Elizabeth nodded and Diane removed her hand.

"But you were cuddled up on the couch together," she asked confused.

Diane immediately flushed at the memory. She knew she was being bold but at the time she hadn't cared. She fumbled for an excuse, "That was d-different. We were alone."

"So we should get the two of you your own hotel room?" The silverette suggested innocently, but the gleam in her eye told Diane it was anything but. "So you can sort out what you're feeling?" She tilted her head, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Her best friend was spending way too much time with her boyfriend.

"N-no! Elizabeth!" The former giantess was positive she was as red as a tomato by this point. She downed the rest of her ale, hoping to cool down her heated skin. "D-don't say stuff like that!"

Elizabeth couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her. The brunette was saved from her friend's torment as Elaine returned through the door with a box. She struggled with it so much that Diane quickly went to help her.

She loved Elizabeth, she was her best friend. But good gracious she could not take anymore of those questions.

"Let me help you Elaine," Diane took the box full of booze easily, almost throwing them in the air because of how light they were. She wasn't expecting them to be from how much Elaine strained herself carrying them.

"Thanks!" Elaine smiled brightly at her. "Those things were heavy!"

Diane laughed as she nodded her head. She tried to make it look like she was struggling a little, so she wouldn't make Elaine feel bad. It seemed she was too good in her acting though.

"Need help there, Diane?" Ban taunted from his spot. She sent a scowl his way.

"No," She gritted through clenched teeth. She didn't like people thinking she needed help. She was a strong woman.

Ban misunderstood her reply as he chuckled and got up. He missed Meliodas' signs to stop in the background. The blonde man met her eyes and shook his head. Diane grinned at him. He sighed, giving up his attempts to stop what he knew was going to happen next. He exchanged a look with King, the fairy seemed to know it too.

Ban was going to end up on the floor one way or another.

The shop owner strutted up to the two women, his own girlfriend giggling at his approach. Diane wasn't impressed in the slightest. He reached for the crate in the brunette's hands and Meliodas did have to give her credit for not kicking him then and there. The bastard was wearing an arrogant smile on his face.

"I said I didn't need help," she told Ban evenly. The icy calm of her voice should have been warning enough. If Ban was sober, maybe he would have noticed it. Maybe he would have noticed the easy way she shifted the whole thing over to one hip and held it with one arm too.

But he didn't.

"Just let me carry it for ya, it's not hard." He frowned at her. "Let a man do it for ya."

Meliodas sighed. That was probably the worst possible thing for him to say. Diane was all about equality, believing she could do anything a man could (which she did on a daily basis). No she didn't hate men. Just hated when one told her she couldn't do something they could.

Ban never saw the kick coming.

The man was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He blinked slowly. Like he was trying to comprehend what series of events had ended up with him on his back. Then he laughed, sat up and beamed at Diane.

She frowned at his unexpected reaction.

"Forgot who you were for a moment there. My bad," he admitted his defeat with raised hands. "Man," he rubbed his side. "Forgot how hard you kicked too."

"Uh, sorry?" Diane apologized, looking to Meliodas and then to King for help.

 _That's curious,_ Meliodas smiled. Not so much that she had looked at him (they were good friends for a couple of years now) but that she had also looked at King (the man she's known for a handful of hours.) Sure she was cuddled up with the guy on the couch but really.

He wasn't kidding when he was thinking of them as hormonal teenagers.

"He deserved it," King answered her silent plea with a small smile. "If he ends up on the ground, he definitely deserved it." Diane sighed with relief, gracing King with a tender smile.

Meliodas turned his attention to his girl sitting patiently by herself watching the events unfold. Her eyes were bright as she observed her best friend. A soft smile gracing her lips. Elizabeth was all about the mushy stuff like this. The idea of romance for her best friend had always made her giddy.

Meliodas was captivated by her.

Elizabeth finally met his eyes and beamed at him. She gestured subtly between King and Diane (who were still staring at each other) and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. The move was so absurd and out of her character.

He couldn't help but laugh. He must be rubbing off on her.

The sound loud enough to break the haze that had seemed to settle over the shop. Diane and King darted their eyes in opposite directions, matching blushes on their cheeks. Elaine patted Ban on the back, attempting to help the long man up. And Elizabeth.

She was giggling behind her hand. The tinkling sound enough to calm his own hearty one. He loved her laugh. The pink on her cheeks told him she knew what she did was out of character. But that smile on her face, she was so radiant.

He'd hold his teasing for later.

"Hey! S'not true!" Ban denied fervently after a few moments. Seemed the alcohol was beginning to slow down his thinking.

"Hmm," King hummed as an answer, trying to remember what he had said. "Oh yeah. Sure it is." His eyes lingered on Diane as she and Elaine made their way back to Elizabeth. Diane pinked as soon as Elizabeth started speaking.

He had no doubt what she was teasing her best friend about.

"Why don't you go for it?" Meliodas interrupted the would be argument between the two other men.

"Huh?" King furrowed his brows. The way his amber eyes flickered over to Diane again though told Meliodas he knew. The fairy downed his ale. Refilled it and downed it again.

Bold move with something so strong.

"You don't undastand," King finally slurred to Meliodas. "My situation is different than yours."

"How's that?" The blonde asked. His cheeks were a bit hot from his intake, but overall he was fine. Compared to the other two anyways. They were quickly becoming bubbling messes. He watched as Ban slammed his drink and then another to keep up with King.

"We're from the different times," King frowned, his words continuing to be a bit jumbled. "Ban and Elaine are o'course from same time as me. But you three," he pointed sloppily at Meliodas and then waved his hand in Elizabeth and Diane's direction. "Yous from a different time."

"Still not seeing the problem here," Meliodas shrugged. Ban patted the fairy on the head, seeming to understand what he was trying to say.

Maybe it was because both of them were wasted off their asses.

"He means he's orginal King. She's new Diane. How she know he like her and not original Diane?" Ban struggled over his words just as badly as King. It was a good thing Meliodas had experience with conversing with drunkards or this task could have been much more difficult.

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed. "I see. That could be an issue."

"Is an issue. Situation is delicate," King nodded, and then turned to Ban. "Thanks man. The idiot not understanding," he thumbed at Meliodas.

"Hey!" Meliodas shouted as his eyebrow twitched. "Not my fault you can't talk!"

"We jus speak same language, always haf," Ban ignored the blonde as he continued to converse with King. He threw an arm over Meliodas. "We best buds after all!" He shouted with a cheerful grin.

"Rights, rights," King nodded his head in agreement.

Meliodas sighed. _I'm surprised these two can even have a conversation right now. Wonder if they'll even remember this tomorrow._ He kind of hoped they didn't. Well at least that King didn't anyways. Meliodas understood him a little better now.

He felt bad for the guy. Trapped in a lamp alone for who knows how long. Being separated from friends and family. Maybe the love of his life even. He seemed to have gotten the short end of the stick in whatever the hell was going on.

No that wasn't right.

He understood enough about King to know that the fairy wouldn't want his pity. He'd told the former demon his problem with Diane so that he could understand better. Meliodas knew he didn't want him to feel bad for him.

He'd told him because they were friends.

Meliodas couldn't deny that he liked talking with the two. Weirdly enough he hadn't bothered too much with friends once he got to college. Sure he could talk to anyone with ease and maybe a few of them could be called friends, but he didn't. He was determined in reaching his goal and didn't want to get sidetracked. If Diane hadn't come along and forced her way into his life, he wouldn't have her as a friend or met these guys.

He wouldn't have met Elizabeth.

"I owe her a lot you know," he spoke up interrupting King and Ban's babble. The thought of never meeting Elizabeth at all had terrified him, forcing the words out of his mouth. A soft smile crossed Kings lips. Apparently he wasn't so drunk that he didn't understand what Meliodas was saying.

Ban on the other hand, "What?"

"Diane," Meliodas went on. "She's the reason I met Elizabeth. The reason we came in this shop. The reason we bought the damn lamp." He elbowed King good naturedly who scowled slightly at the jab. He found the more he spoke, the more he had to be grateful for.

"Well, cheers to Diane!" Ban shouted.

"Hear hear!" A drunk Elaine lifted her head up off the bar to call. She then proceeded to rest her head once more.

"Cheers!" Elizabeth screeched joyfully clinking her glass with Diane's. "Yay for Diane! Isn't she awesome guys?!" she asked the men merrily.

Meliodas beamed at his girl. She was perhaps having a little too much fun. He watched her throw an arm over her best friend, hugging the blushing girl tight. Diane seemed thoroughly confused. But it probably had more to do with her being sober enough to realize the randomness of the whole thing.

Whereas Elizabeth just went with it.

"Uh," Diane looked over at the men. "Why are we cheering me?"

"Cause you're awesome!"Ban shouted repeating Elizabeth's words.

"Hear hear!" Elaine lifted her head again just to drop it on the counter after her cheer.

"Uh right," Diane shot a concerned glance at the passed out fairy. She looked back to them. "Why?"

Meliodas grinned at her. "Reasons." Fuck if he was going to tell her that pretty much everything he had to be thankful for right now was in some way related to her.

She'd never let him live it down.

Diane rolled her eyes, knowing she wasn't going to get anymore out of him. Her gaze roamed the occupants of the room in all their varying stages of drunkenness. Elaine was by far the worst off. Elizabeth was beginning to nod off as well despite her previous excitement.

Ban looked to be trying to cox Meliodas into an arm wrestling match, spouting that King could judge. Her eyes landed on the fairy last. He seemed to be doing the same thing as she. He shook his head at his sister passed out on the counter and at Elizabeth not doing much better.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel," Diane suggested seeing as her fellow females were well on their way to dreamland. King's eyes finally looked at her, but she pretended not to notice. Instead she went to wrap an arm around Elizabeth and help her up.

"That's a good idea," He agreed. Ban opened his mouth to protest but King silenced him by pointing at Elaine. "Think she's ready for bed."

The white haired man sighed. "I even gave them the lightest stuff I had," he grumbled going over to the female fairy.

Diane figured as much. She was drinking three (pretty much four) to the other girls one to get the same effects out of it as they did. And she still wasn't at their level. She got to her feet and staggered a bit.

She was feeling it much more now that she had stood. She let out a deep breath, hoping the room would stop spinning.

She took a step and fell. Expecting to feel the harsh floor beneath her she was surprised when instead it was squishy. Diane opened her eyes and green and black invaded her vision.

She had stumbled onto King's pillow. Without much thought she rubbed her face against it. His pillow was so soft! A content sigh fell through her lips as sleep threatened to consume her.

"Um, Diane?" King's voice filtered through her haze. "You ready to go?"

She lifted her head and came face to face with him. Her eyes widened at his closeness. He too seemed to notice as he backed up a bit, faking a cough.

Diane distracted herself by glancing around the room. Ban was holding Elaine in his arms. The small fairy curling into his chest, a pleasant smile on her face.

Meliodas had an arm around Elizabeth's waist to help keep her steady as they waited by the door.

Right. They had to walk back to the hotel yet.

She groaned and flopped her face back into the pillow. She just wanted to sleep. Diane heard an audible gulp moments before a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She moaned her displeasure at being disturbed from her rest, rolling away from the touch.

"Diane?" King tried again, his voice oh so close. "I'm sorry. I'd let you sleep and just have Chastiefol carry you home," he paused, replacing his hand on her shoulder and she raised her head to look at him. His amber eyes seemed torn between letting her sleep and waking her up. "But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, floating pillows aren't really a thing in this time," Meliodas' voice joined the conversation. Diane scowled at him.

"Fine," she grumbled. King's hand trailed from her shoulder, to her elbow to help try and steady her as she got up. His touch left goosebumps on her skin. She couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped her.

King began to choke on his tongue at the sound of it.

He covered the noise with another cough. This situation quickly sobering him up. As soon as Diane was steady enough to stand, he removed his hand. Snapping his fingers returned Chastiefol back into the lamp. He floated the object of his imprisonment back to him (intending to carry it home) when Diane snatched it out of the air and held it protectively to her chest.

King said nothing, deciding to just let her hold the thing. It would be too embarrassing to try and get it back.

"Lock the door behind ya," Ban called as he started for the back door. King nodded (even though Ban wasn't looking at him). He knew the taller man was talking to him.

"Night Ban! Night Elaine!" Elizabeth called excitedly. Mere moments after, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Meliodas lead his girlfriend out the door, taking extra care to make sure she didn't bump into anything.

King smiled.

He was glad they had found such happiness in this time. Diane begin to trail after them, her steps staggered as she went. King quickly flicked his wrist to turn down the lights, trailing after the stumbling woman. She had paused just outside the door enjoying the cool night's fresh air, Meliodas and Elizabeth not far away.

He rushed to lock up the door as he saw Diane begin to sway again. The wind blasted against his face, helping clear his muddled mind. King placed a steady hand on Diane's elbow hoping to help her stand. They took a few uneasy steps towards the other couple.

"It's easier if you put an arm around her waist," Meliodas suggested. King wasn't drunk enough to miss the spark of mischief in his eye. "Trust me."

The fairy blushed as he wound his arm around Diane's waist. She placed her arm around his shoulder. He did have to give it to the other man, after they took a few steps. This was much easier.

The blonde nodded at their progress and begin to lead them back to the hotel. The men walking next to each other as the girls mumbled nonsense on their other sides.

"Do you have to do this often?" King muttered to Meliodas. "Seem to know the trick for it."

Meliodas chuckled lightly. "With Diane no. Elizabeth, yes. Diane's usually better at holding her drink," the man observed. "She musta had two to their one."

"Three," Diane corrected him, leaning forwards to see him. King pulled her back gently to keep both of them from falling forwards.

"Well that explains it," the former demon shook his head, holding back a chuckle.

"Tonight was so much fun Meliodas!" Elizabeth told him sleepily. "Wasn't it Diane?" She leaned forward to try and see her friend.

"Yeah it was! Let's do it again" she too leaned forward and King rapidly hauled her back to his side in order to avoid toppling over. "Kiing!" She whined, her bottom lip popping out in a pout. His eyes immediately zoning in on the action.

He struggled to keep a straight face at the sight of her lips. He swallowed, darting his gaze away. King wanted to crawl under a rock for the look he was getting from the couple.

Especially Meliodas.

Amber eyes met green and the blonde wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he looked between King and Diane. The action elected a giggle from the silverette as she nodded her head eagerly. Meliodas squeezed her closer and grinned at his girlfriend.

They really were in love.

It was almost a foreign concept to King to see the two so openly affectionate with one another. It was weird. Sure they loved each other back then, everyone knew that. But it wasn't something they displayed quite like this pair.

 _So this was how they could have been._

"King?" Diane whispered next to him. "Why'd you stop?"

"Huh?" He glanced at the woman next to him and then back to the pair walking away. He hadn't even realized he had stopped walking he had gotten so lost in thought.

"They sure are something aren't they?" She smiled wistfully, voice soft. King looked over at Diane. Her amethyst eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she watched her two friends.

He couldn't help but be enchanted by her.

He always would be.

Diane turned to look at him, that smile still there. Her eyes shone with emotion and King looked away. He started walking again and prayed she hadn't noticed how he had looked at her.

That she hadn't seen the longing in his eyes.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah, they are," he agreed. _Hopefully she won't say anything._ He felt her sag against him. King was almost dragging her along at this point. "Get on my back," he mumbled before his embarrassment could stop him from asking as they paused on the journey.

"M'kay," she hummed as she twisted out of his hold. King felt the loss of her heat instantly, but it was only for a moment as she leaned into his back. His brain slowly registered the swell of her breasts against him as heat coursed through his body.

Diane attempted to clamber onto him. Finally it clicked that he had offered her a ride. He hurried to hunch down so it would be easier for her to hoist herself onto his back. Her hands rested on his shoulders. King held out his arms ready to hold her legs.

He wasn't prepared for it.

His fingertips met her bare thighs seconds before his palms were filled with them. They were just as smooth against his hands as they were against his face earlier today. His eyes widened at that memory. He struggled to push it out of his mind.

 _This was a horrible, horrible, horrible idea._ King chided himself as he stood, face red. His fingers twitched, aching to trace patterns on the soft skin beneath them. _What in the world was I thinking suggesting to give her a ride?_ Diane messed around with his hood, fluffing it this way and that before she finally rested her head on it next to his. He took a few steps, glancing ahead of him to see how far behind they had fallen. To his dismay they hadn't.

Meliodas and Elizabeth were in the same position as he and Diane. The couple smiled widely at him. The silverette leaning forwards to whisper in the blonde's ear. The girl was radiating joy and Meliodas was extremely smug.

The bastard.

It was safe to assume they had seen the whole exchange. _Of course they did,_ King scoffed mentally. _Can I ever do anything without being watched?_ He continued to complain in his head. He lined up beside the pair and they all fell in step together.

King watched out of his peripheral vision as Elizabeth attempted to poke the sleeping Diane. He lazily side stepped just out of the woman's reach. She pouted before resting her own head on Meliodas' shoulder. Her arms draped over his front and she quickly fell asleep.

The two men journeyed in silence for a while. King took the time to appreciate the landscape. There were buildings everywhere. Some as tall as a castle tower, others no bigger than the bar had been. He had missed a lot in the years he had been gone. Thankfully he had seen a great deal and learned a lot from Diane when they had been watching tv earlier.

 _I'll have to thank her when she wakes up,_ King thought idly as he looked up at the sky.

The lights of the city didn't allow for as much star gazing as he was used to but at least he could see the moon. That hadn't changed.

"I suppose this is just as weird for you as it is for us, huh," Meliodas voice filtered through King's musings.

"Hmm," he hummed, neither confirming or denying Meliodas' claim.

"You're from the same time as Ban and Elaine, but they got to adapt to all of this as it happened and they were together," Meliodas used his head to gesture around to the city. "Must be tough." He shrugged.

King was slightly taken aback by the concern in his companion's voice. He scrambled to reassure the man he was fine. "It's really no different than you guys so readily accepting what we've been telling you," he stated vaguely, hoping to end the conversation there.

He didn't want to admit anymore how much he was struggling. He already gave the former demon a glimpse into his mind on the Diane front. He wasn't ready to share more.

Not at the moment anyways.

Meliodas studied him, his face blank. An expression the fairy was extremely familiar with. It was one of the favorite masks his old friend liked to wear regularly. A mask of indifference that hid the inner workings of the demon's mind. As odd as it was, King found himself comforted by it, enough to smile.

The blonde finally smiled as well. "Some of us more than others," he admitted as his gaze flickered to the sleeping woman on King's back before he returned his eyes forward. "Ah, there's the hotel," he chirped, easily picking up his pace leaving King alone with his thoughts.

He hadn't missed Meliodas' subtle glance at Diane. King sighed.

 _Why was everything so complicated?_

* * *

A/N: Oh King... silly, adorable, _naive_ , King... if you only knew what I had in store... *glances up* OH! Well hey there dear readers! I didn't see you there. *quickly hides all plans for the story* Yes we had a night of fun here! And drinking! Can't have a SDS "almost" gathering without a little bit of ale, now can we? XD Ah yes, feelings are happening here in this chapter... confusing feelings that neither King, nor Diane know what to do with... *rubs hands together* This is going to be fun!

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who continues to read, review, fav and follow! Each and everyone of those alerts make me so happy! Slowly but surely I'm trying to navigate the mess that is my inbox, so, if you see 30 million PM's from me, don't be alarmed. I'm just finally replying to reviews XD

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! See ya next week!

Luv~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 7**

The men carried the women up to their room without much of a struggle. As soon as they entered the room however, it was like they had tripped some kind of silent alarm only the girls could hear. They both sprung up and sprinted to the bathroom.

King was baffled at the action. He looked to Meliodas hoping for some kind of explanation.

The blonde shrugged, "no idea. They always do that." He then proceeded to walk over to the couch and removed the pillows. The fairy floated off the ground following the man.

"What are you doing?" King questioned as he snapped his fingers, Chastiefol appearing underneath him.

The former demon smirked at him, "just watch."

King inspected, fascinated, as Meliodas pulled a bed out of the couch he and Diane had sat on earlier in the day. A whole bed somehow fit inside it. King hovered around it, studying it at various angles.

"I see, I see," he hummed airly. "You fold like so," he flicked his wrist once, the bed folded in a half. Another flick, the bed folded the rest of the way. One more flick and the bed was back inside the couch. "What an interesting invention," the fairy mused as he proceeded to flick his wrists in the reverse sequence, unfolding the bed.

"Huh," Meliodas deflated. "I thought for sure you'd be more amazed by that."

"Oh, I am," King admitted, worried he had offended the blonde in some way. "I was just curious as to how it worked."

"Well you figured it out fast enough," Meliodas commended.

"I just recreated what you did," King brushed off his small compliment. The bathroom door opened and the woman returned in what appeared to be their sleep wear.

Amber eyes observed the brunette. Her hair was down, reaching the middle of her back. She had on a black tank top and pale yellow shorts. The girl stretched as she yawned. King caught a glimpse of taut stomach as her shirt rode up. His mouth went dry.

An elbow in his side caused King to look away. Meliodas was the culprit, once again wearing a cocky grin. _Busted,_ King thought even as he shook his head in denial at the man's unspoken words.

Meliodas merely rolled his eyes. He slapped the other man on the back and then climbed into bed with Elizabeth. King hadn't even noticed her. He was aware of Diane though. The girl finished her stretching and now walked towards him.

 _The bed,_ King quickly corrected himself. _No getting any funny id-_

He was cut off mid thought by a force pulling his pillow downwards. He landed in a heap on the couch mattress. His pillow yanked away from him. King whirled around to protest only to meet Diane's deep amethyst eyes. Her face buried in his pillow, only her eyes and forehead visible.

His objection died in his throat.

The fairy had no idea what to do. She pulled him into bed but surely she didn't mean for him to sleep next to her. Right? He mentally shook his head and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

 _I'll just sleep on the floor,_ he told himself somewhat reluctantly. _Although_ _the bed looks so comfortable. And not to mention Diane is there._ He stopped himself right there. How many times would he have to kick himself for thinking like that? He made to get up but Diane's hand on his stopped him.

He froze.

"You don't have to leave," she told him quietly. "There's plenty of room."

King didn't dare turn around to answer her. He probably wouldn't be able to speak (or say no) if he did. He shook his head, "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't have to do that," she squeezed his hand and it felt like she was squeezing his heart. "I don't mind".

King's heart attempted to make a break for it but got stuck in his throat. He couldn't handle her saying such things. _She_ had never moved this fast. He had officially crossed over into unknown territory.

Today just wasn't his day.

"It's fine," he managed to get out. _Please don't say anything else._

"King," she spoke and he found pleasure in it.

 _Dammit,_ he swore mentally _._

"Please just-"

"Would you two shut up?" Meliodas voice interrupted. "Some of us are trying to sleep." He grumbled.

"We weren't being loud," Diane retorted back. Her voice returned to its normal volume.

"Just stop talking. Sleep on the bed, sleep on the floor I don't give a fuck. Just shut up."

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth hissed at his side. King watched the man cringe.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

"Get out of the bed."

"Wha? Why?!" Meliodas pouted.

King's eyes practically bulged out of his head. _He's pouting?!_ That was a sight he had never seen on the past Meliodas. _What the hell?!_

"Get out of the bed," she said louder and King heard a rustling of sheets followed by Meliodas falling on the floor. "Diane."

The brunette holding his hand let go and immediately sat up straight. "Yes?"

"Get in this bed."

"Huh? But don't you want to-"

"Now!"

Diane quickly scrambled out of the couch bed. She jumped and Elizabeth flew up from the impact. The silverette giggled despite her earlier stern attitude.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas whined (King was pretty sure he was going to die from all these odd instances). "Where am I going to sleep?"

Elizabeth's giggles ceased as she eyed her boyfriend. "Just sleep on the couch tonight."

Both men frowned.

"But King's sleeping there." Said man nodded his head vigorously.

"So?" They both paused at her nonchalant answer.

"I'm _not_ sleeping with him," Meliodas insisted. King had to agree.

"Elizabeth, really I can-" Diane began.

"Nope," Elizabeth said popping her 'p'. She pointed at Meliodas and then at King. "You will sleep in that bed and I don't want to hear another word of protest from anyone."

Meliodas stumbled to his feet and scampered over to the bed. King was starting to see the princess upbringing in her. The blonde shot his girl a scowl. She merely smiled sweetly at him and King watched that frown melt off his face.

The man was a total sucker.

King couldn't believe how this day was ending. The fact that he was out of his lamp after _millennia_ of imprisonment seemed like a dream. He had just about convinced himself that he would never see his friends again. Never see his little sister again. Never see Diane again. It scared him to fall asleep.

 _What if I wake up and all of this never actually happened?_

 _What if this is all a dream?_

"Still up," Meliodas' hushed whisper saved King from his thoughts.

"Yeah," King answered.

Meliodas sighed. "This sucks."

"I'm sorry?"

"You should be," he grumbled. "This whole trip was supposed to be a getaway before graduation for Elizabeth and I. Now here I am sleeping next to a fairy. How does that even happen?!"

King paused, processing the information. "Diane told me as much." He took a breath. "She was pretty sorry about stepping in on your getaway. She really didn't mean to intrude."

Another sigh. "Yeah, I know." The blonde man turned his green eyes to glare at the auburn haired man. "I swear the two of you have some master plan here though."

"W-what?"

"First Diane comes on my trip, then we find you and now? Here I am sleeping next to you when this whole trip was just suppose to be me and my girlfriend."

"That's not my fault!"

"Kinda is." King opened his mouth to protest. Meliodas cut him off. "You coulda just slept next to your girl so I could sleep by mine."

"She's not my girl." He highly doubted Diane would be okay with anyone thinking they could own her.

Meliodas flopped onto his back. "Whatever you say man." King was half tempted to smother Chastiefol over the former demon's head in an effort to get him to stop talking. But of course Diane had taken his pillow with her.

His eyes automatically found her and sure enough she had it. The woman held it close, wrapping her arms around it as her head rested on it.

"Just be careful," Meliodas voice came out so soft, King wasn't sure he was supposed to hear it. "She's my friend ya know? I just don't want her to get hurt."

King sighed. "I know. I don't want that either."

"It's funny," he chuckled suddenly. "I was about ready to pummel you for her sake."

"What?" King asked shocked by the sudden turn. "When?" The fairy racked his mind desperately for a time when he could have offended her.

He found more instances than he was willing to admit to.

"When Elaine came out of the back and jumped you. I caught on pretty quick that she was with Ban but it took Diane a little longer I think. I knew you didn't do anything wrong but the look on her face." He paused, giving King a wicked grin. "I was going to hit you anyway."

King groaned. "Why is this all so confusing?"

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed absentmindedly.

"Even you are," he glared at him.

Meliodas chuckled catching King off guard. "I am aren't I?"

"Yes!" He hissed. Flinching when Diane grumbled, he lowered his voice. "First you leave me alone with her, then you accuse us of more than cuddling. Then you say you were going to beat me up. Then you're telling me she's giving me bedroom eyes," King ignored the blonde's chuckle. "Then you keep calling her my girl and then you tell me not to hurt her?" King pulled at his hair in frustration. "Why is everything so - ugh!"

"Mhmm," Meliodas agreed. "It's mostly because of the weird deja vu feeling. Most of me is telling me that I know you. Well you, Ban and Elaine. Then the other part is like, _hey you just met all of them. Get that guard up stupid_."

King sighed. "Yeah I know."

"Seems to be only you and me though who care." Meliodas said. "Me cause I'm stubborn and you," he paused. "Well, you're kind of torn between times arentcha?"

"Guess so."

"Plus there's that whole Diane thing. So I suppose she may struggle too but that has more to do with you then the whole _we are reincarnations_ bit." King crinkled his nose. This was info he knew. He'd told Meliodas all this earlier. "You're definitely the worse off though."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me," the fairy grumbled.

Meliodas grinned. "No problem."

A silence fell over them for awhile. King was beginning to wonder if the former demon had finally fallen asleep. He was torn between relief and disappointment. It wasn't very often him and Meliodas got to talk like this in the past. They got along fine of course. But with so many people under one roof, there wasn't much time for one on one's.

"Did we always talk like this?" Meliodas spoke surprising him once again. It was like the former demon could read his mind.

"Not really no," he admitted.

"Hmm, whys that? We seem to be getting along just fine."

"You got along with all the -," he stopped himself. "A lot of people," he allowed. "There was quite a few of us living under the roof of your bar."

"Ah, that's right. I almost forgot about that." He smiled. "My own bar huh? Seems I chose a different kind of profession in the past."

"Well you weren't a bar owner originally," King admitted. "We met each other before the bar."

"Oh yeah? What was I?"

"Uh, don't think I can say right now."

"Stupid rules."

"Try telling me your occupation and maybe I can tell you if they were similar?" King suggested.

"Hmm, right now I'm a college student, uh a type of higher education," Meliodas explained on King's confused look. "But I'm going to school to be a cop. Law enforcement," he tried a term he may be more familiar with. "Protecting people from bad guys kinda."

King shook his head. "Yes they were similar," he answered easily and smiled. "Seems there is a small loophole in these rules. She's going to be pissed we found one." He chuckled.

"The one we are meeting tomorrow?" Meliodas guessed and King nodded. "Can you tell me where we're going?"

"I don't know," King answered truthfully. "Ban didn't tell me. Though I get the feeling it won't be too terribly far."

"Hopefully that means we get to sleep in tomorrow," he yawned and King followed suit. "Night King. Good talk," he said then quietly added on. "Hopefully we'll have more in the future."

King smiled. "Good night Meliodas." This time the silence was quickly penetrated by Meliodas' quiet snores.

The differences between this Meliodas and the past were staggering. It seemed all of the reincarnations were different and yet... They were still the same people at heart that he knew. Maybe it was the time. This world was easier to grow up in maybe? Their upbringing had to have been different in the time that has passed.

Meliodas wasn't a demon here.

Diane wasn't a giant.

Even Elizabeth wasn't a princess he gathered from how they had reacted to that earlier. Though he did suspect she still had had a more formal upbringing then the other two.

King wondered how he would be different if he was the one who had been reincarnated.

He quickly dismissed the thought. He was the only one that could have been in the lamp. Well him or Meliodas. But he wasn't going to let the poor man do that to himself. _Not after_ , _that._ King sighed. Yeah, it had to be him.

He distracted himself with more light hearted thoughts. Of how happy Meliodas and Elizabeth were. How far Ban and Elaine had come. How carefree Diane seemed to be.

She was the last thought in his head before he finally fell asleep.

-.-.-

Morning came much too early. The sun shone brightly through the window and Meliodas cursed himself for forgetting to shut the curtains. He grudgingly sat up and rubbed his eyes. A quick glance around the room told him he was the first one awake.

Meliodas stood and closed the blinds.

At least everyone else could sleep a little longer then. He made his way to the bathroom, going through his morning routine. When he came back out everyone was still sleeping soundly.

 _May as well go for a run._ He thought reluctantly. Yes he was on vacation but he knew he should take a moment to get some exercise in when he could. It was (in a way) part of his profession. He left the hotel and started off in an easy jog.

At the very least, running helped him get his thoughts in order.

 _Man there's a lot of them_.

Yesterday's events flooded his mind. It was all too odd to believe. But his slight headache and the sleeping King confirmed that everything had actually happened. All things considered, the former demon figured he was handling it pretty well.

He was being honest when he told King most of him believed what they were saying. About the three of them being reincarnations and the other three knowing those past lives. The other part of him that didn't want to believe, fed his protective instinct for Elizabeth and Diane. He laughed.

It had to be as baffling as all hell for King.

Last night had been the first time in a long time when he had had a conversation like that with someone besides Elizabeth and Diane. It was somewhat comforting. A little unnerving. And awkward. King's brain was an interesting one to pick though. He'd have to talk with him like that again sometime. Probably alcohol induced again.

He got the feeling those chats weren't something his past self did very often.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to know about the him that King and the shop owners knew. He'd take the information he could but wouldn't dwell on it too much. Yes, he was curious but he liked to think he was pretty good at not getting stuck on what he couldn't change. What was the sense in worrying about such things?

Meliodas got along with the three and so far he couldn't sense any malicious intentions. He could tell King might not have always been pure when it came to Diane though. He snorted. His own thoughts weren't always pure about Elizabeth either so he couldn't really fault the fairy for that.

Ban and Elaine didn't have any either. Elaine was almost as sweet as Elizabeth, he doubted that girl had ever done anything bad in her life. _Besides maybe love Ban_. He chuckled to himself.

Ban was an interesting character to say the least. He was easily the one Meliodas felt the strongest connection to out of the three. They must have been good friends back then. _Best friends,_ if he was to believe the man's drunken ramble.

Which he did.

Hard to argue with what his heart kept telling him. Plus Elizabeth and Diane. He knew quite plainly that they believed. So he would go along with it.

Meliodas finished his run back at the hotel and took the stairs to their floor. Slipping his key into the door he waited for it to turn green before opening it. Silence greeted him. He shrugged and went to the bathroom to shower.

When he stepped out again, everyone was still sleeping. He frowned and looked at the clock. His eyes widened as he saw the time.

 _10:40?! We have to check out at 11!_ Meliodas pulled open the blinds getting groans of protest from the women.

King merely flopped onto his side away from the sun.

"We gotta pack up our stuff!" He told them as he tossed his things in his bag.

"What?" Elizabeth asked groggily as she stretched. Meliodas paused in his packing to watch. Her arms reached high towards the ceiling, her voluptuous chest pushed out to him as she arched her back. Meliodas cursed King under his breath because he didn't get to sleep next to her last night. At her questioning gaze he quickly got himself back on track.

"Pack. We have to check out soon."

"Okay," she replied sleepily before laying back down. "Wait!" She sprung back up, horror in her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to eleven."

"No! I have to shower!"

"You don't have time." Meliodas told her as he continued packing.

"But I'm gross!"

He gave her a pointed look. "You are not gross," he told her patiently. "You are beautiful. You could walk out of this hotel room in a garbage bag and it wouldn't change that fact."

Elizabeth blushed and he grinned. He was very tempted to crawl into that bed with her and show her how beautiful he thought she was. Until she leaned to her side and shook her best friend.

He had forgotten about her. A snore broke through the room. Meliodas looked to the pull out couch. Right. Him too.

The blonde hung his head. _Are we ever going to get alone time?_

A shriek from Diane caused him to cringe. King barely moved. Meliodas paid the girl no mind as he continued packing. He may or may not have been cursing her under his breath too.

"But I need to shower!" Diane fretted.

 _What was with girls and showering all the time?_ Meliodas wanted to bang his head against the wall. He didn't want to have this conversation again. Luckily Elizabeth saved him.

"We don't have the time, Diane," Elizabeth explained patiently. "If we don't hurry up we won't even be able to brush our teeth!" At the end of her sentence the two grabbed a change of clothes and raced to the bathroom.

Meliodas shook his head and continued his packing. It really didn't take him long, it never did. The girls came out 10 minutes later and threw all their belongings into their bags. They then proceeded to rush out the door.

Diane came back a second later and grabbed the lamp off the counter. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah," Meliodas followed her out. They were halfway to the elevator when Diane stopped. "Forget something else?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow at her.

She frowned. "No, I just can't go any farther."

"Huh?" Elizabeth tilted her head confused. "Why not?"

"I don't know," Diane confessed. She attempted to move forward. "It's like there's an invisible wall here." She tried to push through it, lamp in her hand. She eyed the item curiously. "I wonder…" she trailed off setting the lamp on the floor and then moving towards them.

She did so without any trouble.

Diane went back to pick up the lamp, walking backwards with it towards the elevator. She stopped in the exact same spot. "Ugh! It's stuck!" she called as she continued yanking it, attempting to get it through the 'wall'. She stepped towards it and then tried to pull the lamp hard back through.

No luck.

Elizabeth attempted to help Diane pull on it. As interesting as it was to watch Meliodas thought of something. "Did King go back in the lamp?"

The girls paused. "I don't know," Diane replied truthfully. "Did we forget him in the room?" She trailed back, Elizabeth and him close behind. They had left the keys behind in the room. So she knocked loudly. "King? You in there?"

There was some rustling in front of the door before it opened. They didn't see anyone right away until, "down here," came from the floor. Three sets of eyes trailed down to find King in a heap, a few cuts decorating his face and clothing.

"Oh my god!" Diane cried. "What the hell happened?" She dropped down on her knees to look at him.

"Looks like you ran into the door a couple of times," Meliodas commented lazily. The cuts weren't as bad as Diane made it sound. He had had worse paper cuts.

"I didn't do it," King mumbled. "I was just sleeping and next thing I know I'm being dragged across the room right into the door. Repeatedly."

A hand flew up to Elizabeth's cheek. "Oh gosh. Because we took the lamp! You must be tethered to it!" Elizabeth also dropped to her knees. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry!" Diane rushed out. "This is all my fault!"

At the sight of her wide purple eyes King frowned deeper. Man was more concerned about her being upset then his injuries. Meliodas was impressed.

"I'm fine, really it's not a big deal. I just didn't realize we were leaving." King tried to wave off the women's concern and stood, patting himself off. "Where's Chastiefol?"

"Huh?" They all asked.

"My pillow." He clarified.

"You named your pillow," Meliodas failed to stifle his laugh.

"It's not a-!" King groaned loudly in his frustration. Meliodas laughed louder. "That's a story for a different time. Where is it?"

"Oh, it's in my suitcase," Diane answered sheepishly. "Didn't even realized I packed it."

"How did you fit it in there? The thing is almost the same size as me," Elizabeth said.

"Huh, I don't know," Diane shrugged. "I just put it on top of everything and zipped it shut no problem. That is kind of weird isn't it?"

"Dude, why do I get the feeling that it isn't really a pillow?" Meliodas eyed King skeptically.

"Because it isn't," King stated matter of factly. "It's my sacr-" His voice stopped and the fairy threw his hands in the air while stomping his foot.

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed doing his best to mask his humor. "Apparently we didn't find the loophole for that one huh?" His lip twitched, wanting to smile.

King dropped his head and shoulders in defeat.

"Loophole?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"If it's not directly talking about it he could answer questions. Like my past self had something to do with law enforcement too. Figured out last night while you guys were sleeping." Meliodas chirped happily.

"Cool!" Diane commented then turned to King. "Did you need Chastiefol?" she asked, jumbling over the pronunciation of it slightly. The fairy shook his head _no_. "We should get going then huh?" She glanced at her other two companions.

"Fuck," Meliodas swore looking at the clock on his phone.

 _11:15_

"Looks like I'll have to try and talk my way out of paying the extra money for being late," he sighed. He then shot King an accusatory glare. The fairy raised his hands in mock surrender as if to say _It's not my fault._ Meliodas grumbled under his breath as he lead the way back downstairs.

Turned out letting Diane and Elizabeth argue on his behalf was a great idea. The man behind the counter looked to be about their age and apparently couldn't say no to their sad faces. Not that Meliodas could blame him. Elizabeth was as stunning as ever today. He wouldn't have been able to say no to her sad eyes either.

"Do you guys have to do this often?" King wondered out loud as he and Meliodas watched the girls converse with the man behind the counter.

"Na, it's kind of our first trip together," Meliodas told him. He had gone back to Elizabeth's hometown a few times. But they had never gone on a vacation together before.

"Hmm," King hummed absentmindedly. A few moments passed and the girls looked to be finishing up. "Sorry for intruding," he spoke again, a small frown on his face.

Meliodas shook his head. "You didn't." King opened his mouth to protest, and he held up a hand to stop him. "You didn't King. Trust me," He stressed.

The fairy relented and nodded his head as the girls came to join them.

"We're all set!" Elizabeth cheered merrily. "Let's head off to the shop."

"Right," Meliodas spoke. "Almost forgot about that."

* * *

A/N: And the fun continues! I'm really enjoying writing Meliodas and King's conversations. Especially with the Meliodas' being a little different then he normally would be. As you can see, it's throwing our (my) favorite fairy for a loop as well. I really believe that no matter how alike the reincarnations would be to their past, they'll still differ. Times change and I think that it would play a part in their character development. More on back stories later XD haha Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows! I luv getting those alerts! It makes me super happy to know that people like my work! Sorry I'm a week late! Hopefully this long chapter makes up for it!

Have a great week! See ya next time!

Luv~


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 8**

"Anyone here?" King called out as his group piled in through the shop door.

"We're closed," came the groggy voice of Ban from the back. "I told that fuckin fairy to lock up last night." He mumbled as he walked out the door, a pair of sweats and a white button up thrown lazily over him.

"I did lock up," King rolled his eyes at the man's state of dress. "I didn't feel like standing on the street so I unlocked the door."

"It's too fucking early." The white hair man grumbled as he glared at him. "Go away."

"Does that mean we can just go home then? Forget this whole thing happened?" Meliodas spoke.

"No," King and the females said.

"What?" The blonde shrugged. "I wasn't saying King would have to go back in the lamp. He'd just have to, ya, know. Never go far from it."

Ban gave him a questioning look as he scratched his stomach.

"Diane may or may not have run King repeatedly into a door this morning when she remembered the lamp but not its owner." Meliodas supplied the new information.

"You forgot him?" Ban paused. Then busted out laughing. "How?"

"He was still sleeping and we were in a hurry," Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

Ban gave King a pointed look. "You sleeping? No." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up," King grumbled.

The three reincarnations exchanged curious glances. "Um why is that so odd? All of us were sleeping expect Meliodas." Elizabeth noted innocently.

"Let's just say he does it a lot." Ban offered up for explanation as an energetic Elaine stepped out of the back room.

"Well good morning everyone!" Elaine beamed. A chorus of good mornings rang out in response. "Breakfast is ready if you guys want some before we head out."

"Sounds great," King said.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Meliodas agreed.

Breakfast was a pleasant affair for the group of six. Conversation was light as the topic of their destination was avoided. When they were finished Meliodas finally broached the subject.

"So where are we going and how are we getting there?"

"We'll just take the train. Unless you guys have a car? If not it's just a few towns over anyways." Ban explained.

"We don't. Took the train here," the blonde admitted. "We wouldn't by chance be going to the University near by would we?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow, he had a feeling he knew who they were going to see.

Ban picked up on his uneasiness and gave him a crooked grin. "Sure are. I guessing you know just who we will be visiting there."

Meliodas frowned. "Think so."

"Who?" Elizabeth and Diane questioned.

"Professor Emrys." He knew as soon as he had said it that he was right. The looks on King and Elaine's faces confirming it.

"What?" Diane asked baffled. "She's a teacher? At the school? What are the chances of that?"

"It wasn't really a matter of chance Diane. More like fate." King answered her question thoughtfully. "All of you were drawn to that school if I had to take a guess."

The three nodded, not even looking at each other.

"It's safe to assume the others we need will be in this location as well then," King pondered before looking to Ban. "Am I right?"

"Yep," the white haired man answered.

"Why aren't you there as well then? If everyone else is." King asked.

Ban gave him a crooked grin. "Business is better here." The male fairy simply rolled his eyes at the answer.

* * *

Getting to the college was an easy task. Everyone but King knew where they were going. The recently unleashed fairy was having a tough time grasping the idea of riding in a train. Something that moved so fast and he had no control over, made him uneasy.

Diane took it upon herself to try and calm him. She sat next to him and engaged him in conversation (the others suspiciously leaving them alone). Which brought King into a whole different kind of anxiety. He sure wasn't thinking about the train anymore as he attempted chatting with Diane without appearing like he was gawking at her.

She was wearing short denim shorts and a too small orange tank top. When she'd lift her arms even slightly, (she used her hands a lot when she talked), it would ride up gracing his eyes with the skin previously hidden underneath it. The necklace he had given her last night draped around her neck, hanging dangerously low above her cleavage. Inevitably it drew his gaze down to her breasts.

Hence the gawking and looking away.

"It really is a nice place," Diane continued and King scrambled to figure out what she was talking about. She misunderstood his panicked look for still being nervous about the train. She reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Trains used to make me anxious too," she confessed.

"Huh?" King was still trying to catch up on the conversation.

"I actually had never been on one before I came here. I grew up just outside a small town so if we needed to get somewhere we always just drove. Cars were really the only kind of transportation we had." She explained and he finally caught up to what was happening.

She was telling him about herself.

He gaped at her and she blushed, averting her eyes. King was slightly baffled that she would give up such information to him so easily. Back in his time, none of them had really talked about their past.

"This big city living was a lot to get used to, but I think I've finally gotten it down." She smiled at him before pulling one of her pigtails in front of her face. "Only took me four years."

"College lasts that long?" He inquired, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Diane shrugged. "More or less. Certain um," she stumbled for a term he'd recognize. "Job trainings, take longer schooling than others. Four is what most people do but some are two, others eight."

"Interesting," King awed. Most people in his time just found a trade they liked and became an apprentice until they were ready to be on their own. "There have been so many changes while I was in that lamp," he sighed.

A squeeze on his hand hurriedly reminded him she was still holding it. He found her amethyst eyes with his amber ones and studied her quizzically. _How can she be so caring?_ It shouldn't surprise him. He knew she was kindhearted from the little bit of time that he had known her so far. He also knew that the past Diane was just as considerate.

"Don't worry," she told him. "I'll help you figure it all out," she beamed brightly and he flushed.

"There you go leaving out the rest of us again," Meliodas commented. Diane instantly let go of his hand to glare at her blonde friend. He shocked both of them by having a completely serious expression. "All of us are here for you," he went on sincerely. King noted the determined look in his eyes, glancing around the cabin to find the others listening as well. Setting his gaze back to Meliodas, he nodded.

The man then gave the pair a crooked grin.

"'Course I have a feeling Diane will probably be around you more to, hmmm, what's the word you used?" King didn't like that suggestive tone of or the way the former demon's eyes sparkled with mischief as he gave Ban a side glance. "Ah yes, _help._ I'm sure Diane would be more than willing to _help you_ with some of your problems."

Ban burst out laughing, slapping his knee. "I bet she would!" he shouted out through his chuckles.

King's face grew hot. He knew very well what they were both insinuating, the conversation from last night quickly jumping to the front of his memory. He was going to kill both of them for bringing that up! He told him all that so they would stop picking on him for it! He should have known better. He'd just handed them tools to start a fire!

Movement to his left halted his thoughts of murder as Diane stood but looking at her, it seemed she was about ready to follow through on her own plan. The other two women looked extremely concerned for the lives of their men as the brunette clenched her fists so tight her knuckles turned white.

King was glad she wasn't holding his hand anymore. She would have crushed it. She took a step towards the two and he almost laughed at the sudden look of horror crossing their features.

"I'm going to make you guys regret picking on me," she practically snarled. While the two of them cowered in fear;

King couldn't help but find her anger sexy.

His eyes widened and he quickly pushed that thought out of the way. Meliodas and Ban were about to get the beating of a lifetime. Such thoughts could wait until later.

Or hopefully never return.

The train suddenly lurched to a stop causing Diane to lose her footing. King stood, hand shooting out to steady her. His arm wrapped around her waist causing her to fall back slightly into his shoulder. By the time she had regained her balance, the two men were already gone. The women they left behind frowned.

"They could have at least waited for us," Elaine huffed.

"I think they were a little more worried about their lives for a second," King told his sister with a rueful smile. "Never known them to run away from a fight before though," he admitted as he eyed the blushing brunette (who he was still holding). "Apparently they are out of practice."

Elizabeth laughed. "Meliodas shouldn't be. I think Ban may be having an influence on him," she told Eliane with a kind smile.

"That man is definitely out of practice," Elaine shook her head. "It's been only the two of us for too long it seems. He's so giddy about having Meliodas around again he seems to be forgetting what he knows about Diane as well." She helped Elizabeth gather Meliodas' bag and the two exited the train.

King frowned slightly at his sister's words. Sure Diane was a reincarnation of the one they knew from the past, but that was no guarantee they would react similarly. Though he too had thought all of them were much the same as their past counterparts, he was beginning to notice some differences.

Mostly in Diane. The two were alike, yet they _were_ different. He knew enough about the her from the past to see that. Maybe Elaine just didn't know her like he did. This Diane was bolder (if that was possible), more confident in her actions, and a little more patient.

 _I wonder if it's because she is older,_ he idly began rubbing circles in the exposed skin at Diane's hip.

He was holding her so close, Diane was sure she was on fire. Not from her anger. Oh no, that got squashed and replaced by a different kind of heat as King held her. The man was in his own head again as she watched Elizabeth and Elaine leave. The silverette tapping her wrist to signal her to watch the time as she stepped off the train.

Diane wondered what the man was thinking about. He began tracing his thumb along her skin as he thought and she couldn't help the pleasant shiver she felt at the contact. She leaned against him a little more and basked in the secure feeling he was giving her. His hand trailed across her skin to pull her closer as she moved.

She flushed hotly. _What am I doing?!_ her mind screamed, but instead of just pulling away, she stayed, opting to use her words instead.

"K-king," she half hoped he wouldn't hear her, selfishly wanting to stay in his embrace (even if they did get stuck on the train for another stop).

"Hmm," he hummed and she felt the vibration of it in his chest. His unfocused amber eyes came to find her own amethyst ones.

It took him awhile to register the position they were in. His eyes studied her face, dropping momentarily to her lips. She licked them subconsciously under his gaze. The action zapped him to attention. He leapt away from her and she almost fell again before he steadied her by placing his hands on her hips once more.

This time he removed them as soon as she found her footing.

"S-sorry about that," he apologized as he scrambled to grab her bag. "I didn't mean to, uh, hold you for that long," he stuttered his face red with embarrassment.

Diane wasn't about to tell him that she didn't want him to let go in the first place. "It's okay. I didn't mind it," she admitted, her own face heating up at the sudden confession.

King gaped at her in disbelief and she busied herself with checking to see where the others were. Realizing that the two of them were still on the train she snatched his wrist and pulled them off moments before the doors closed. She let out a relieved sigh.

"That was close. It would have been a pain to try to get back to this stop," she talked to fill the silence as she let go of King's hand. "Now where did the others go?" She looked around again and didn't see them. "They seriously left us behind?!" She yelled, pissed at the idea.

Her tone shook King out of his haze. "Perhaps they went to drop off their own bags? Get something to eat maybe?" He really had no idea where they would have gone. He looked around and tried not to get dizzy from the amount of people crowded into one place.

"I'm just going to call Elizabeth," Diane grumbled as she pulled out her phone. King watched her put the item to her ear. He knew what it was and what she was attempting from their time together yesterday. Seeing her talk on it was a curious thing though. It seemed like a one sided conversation.

King, thankfully, didn't have to say much more as she continued talking on the phone. Diane gestured for him to follow her with her free hand and he did, taking her luggage along with him. Her chat on the phone (with whom he assumed was Elizabeth) was lost to him as he clung to her earlier words.

 _She didn't mind me holding her. What exactly does that mean?_ Was she okay with it because he had saved her from falling and she prefered that to landing on the floor? Or was she okay, okay with it? As in, _she liked when I held her._ That inkling crashed into him and he couldn't get rid of it.

It was a dangerous idea to have.

The suggestion of her enjoying his embrace did some odd things to him. His mind started to wander to the feel of her hips under his fingertips. As well as how soft her thighs had been. How her breasts had felt in the few instances she pushed them against him. His body heated and he decided that he needed a distraction before things took a too pleasant turn.

King focused in on Diane's response to the person on the other line. "Alright, bye," she said as she put the phone back in her pocket. "Looks like you were right. They brought their stuff back to the apartment complex we live in by campus. They're waiting for us there." She explained.

"Shall we head that way then?" King suggested.

Diane lead him out of the station as she pondered his question. "Well we could get something to eat first if you like? One of my favorite coffee shops isn't too far from the apartment. We can stop there."

"If you want," he nodded his head. "I've never been to a coffee shop before."

"Oh!" Diane stopped to look at him. "Of course you haven't, I'm sorry."

"No, no! There's nothing to be sorry for," he reassured her. "It sounds nice."

She beamed. "We'll stop there for some sandwiches then!"

The walk to the coffee shop was an interesting experience for King. He was amazed at all the different sights that greeted him. It wasn't anything like the first town he had arrived in. The buildings were taller, some appearing to be completely made of glass windows. The only structure he vaguely recognized appeared to be a church. But even that seemed far grander then he was used to.

There wasn't much conversation between the two. King felt that Diane was letting him take it all in and he was grateful. There was so much. It overwhelmed him a bit and he found himself glad that he had already had a good chunk of exposure to a town yesterday. He would speak up when he had a question and Diane would answer. This proceeded until they reached the coffee shop.

"Here we are!" Diane gestured up at the sign. King glanced up and read it.

 _Earth's Coffeehouse_

The man smiled at the name. _She would like a place with the name 'earth' in it,_ he thought to himself.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her as she approached the shop. Warm greetings from the workers behind the counter immediately showered Diane as she walked in. Even a few of the patrons smiled at her and she offered a small wave.

"Well hey there Di," a tall blonde man gave her a big grin as they moved closer to him behind the counter. "How was your vacation?"

King frowned at him. _Di?_ He really wasn't sure he liked that. _Are the two of them really familiar enough with each other to use nicknames?_ He mulled glumly.

Diane dropped his hand and waved at the blonde. "Hey Howser! It was great," she beamed at him before glancing up at writings hanging high on the wall. She missed the way King's eyes widened slightly before they narrowed.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ he exasperated.

"Uh, who's this?" The man, _Howser,_ finally noticed him. He narrowed his eyes at King as well.

"Hmm?" Diane looked away from the menu glancing between the two (and completely missing the sudden hostility). "Oh! This is my friend King!" She smiled widely and the two couldn't help but stop their staring contest to smile back at her.

"Ah just a friend," Howser commented and King didn't miss the slight relief in his voice. He didn't like it. If this really was who he thought it was (because why wouldn't fate give everyone their same names), he had a crush on Diane.

King definitely did not like that.

"So, what kind of name is King?" Howser raised an eyebrow at him. While the man was no longer icy, King still didn't appreciate his tone.

"It's a nickname," he replied a little colder than he meant to as he spoke for the first time since entering the shop.

"Weird nickname," the blonde commented as his lip twitched down momentarily as if he was trying to recall where he had heard it before.

King really didn't want to deal with this guy today.

"Is it?" Diane spoke up, drawing both men's attention as she swirled a pigtail around her finger, pink dusting her cheeks. "I don't know, I kind of like it," she smiled sweetly at King causing his own cheeks to pink lightly.

"Uh, th-thanks Diane," he stuttered out. The fairy didn't miss the scowl that passed Howser's features before the woman turned her attention back to him. King did his best not to smile.

They ordered and Diane paid, (King had no money to his name. At least none that would pass as currency in this time) then found a place to sit while they waited. King curiously thought about how well Diane knew the worker, _Howser._ Though he wasn't sure exactly how to bring up the subject.

"Howser sure is nice isn't he?" Diane asked looking for a topic.

King tensed slightly at her talking about it on her own. _Does she like him? What if she does?_ He began to panic internally.

"He just transferred here last year. That's when I met him," she went on not noticing King's silence. "We hit it off pretty fast when he started working here. I come a few times a week before my earlier classes."

She glanced at King, he was being awfully quiet since they got in the shop. She continued feeling the need to fill the silence. It was weird. They'd had silences between them before but this one felt almost awkward.

"He kept asking if I'd seen a certain film or eaten at a few places." She began to ramble. "But I told him I was focused on school and didn't get out much besides a party or two here and there with Meliodas and Elizabeth. That trip to the coast was the first time I actually got to relax in a while."

King wanted to laugh. One of those nervous laughs that would actually hurt to do. Howser asked her on dates. But why wouldn't he? Diane was a beautiful young woman who came in to the place he worked on a regular basis. The man would have to be crazy _not_ to ask her out.

The realization of it didn't make it any easier to swallow though. It was selfish of him to think Diane would have just been waiting around for him. Someone she didn't even know existed until yesterday.

"Of course I'd answer his questions and then just get my stuff and go." Diane summed up, looking hopefully at King. She just wanted him to talk to her again.

"Wha?" King's mouth dropped open. He couldn't have heard her right.

Diane's brows furrowed together at his question and open mouth. "I said I'd answer his questions and get my stuff and go."

The fairy fell forward on the table in relief. Yes, it was selfish of him to be happy that the girl hadn't gone out with Howser, but he couldn't help it. He _was_ ecstatic. He lifted his head up and beamed at the girl.

"That's wonderful Diane!" He said with a little too much enthusiasm. Mentally he wanted to kick himself. Especially at the look Diane was giving him.

Utter bewilderment.

"Uh, what is?" She tilted her head to the side, her one pigtail falling over her shoulder.

King fidgeted in his seat thinking of a suitable answer to her query. He saw Howser stepping up to the counter and waving him over. The fairy was thankful for the distraction, quickly jumping up.

"I'll go grab our food." King told her before he ran to the counter. Howser waited there, a frown on his face.

"At least you come and get the food considering you didn't pay for her," Howser said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" King challenged, pausing in his reach for the food. He knew very well what Howser had said.

The blonde man seem to know he had heard him as he didn't repeat himself, instead moving on to his next acquisition. "If this is a date the least you could do is pay for her." He leaned over the counter to whisper and King was a bit surprised.

It must of shown as Howser sighed.

"Not sure how you managed to pull that off," he said leaning back over the counter with another frown. "I've been trying to ask her out for almost a year now," he dragged his hand down over his face.

So King's hunch had been right.

"She acted as if she didn't even realize what I was hinting at. I'm so bad at this." He groaned and King found himself pitying the guy.

They seemed to have the same luck with women. He really was just going to let the worker go with it and think this was a date (a part of him wanted to believe it too). But he couldn't take the look on the man's face. Even if he was the one who had been pursuing Diane.

The fairy sighed. "It's not a date," he told the blonde as he grabbed the food, half hoping the other man wouldn't hear him.

"Uh, come again?" Howser perked and King scowled.

"We aren't on a date," he repeated resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the man. "Just grabbing some lunch before we meet up with some friends."

"So I still have a chance?!" the blonde exclaimed and King's lips set in a tight line.

"I wouldn't go that far," he warned him and from the way his face paled, King thought his message came across loud and clear. What message exactly was he trying to say? He wasn't exactly sure. _Back off_ was probably the nicest.

King couldn't help himself. He was being completely irrational in his dealing with this man. There was no reason for him to talk to him like that. Yet he couldn't stop himself. All logic left the door at the excited gleam Howser had gotten in his eyes when he thought Diane was still available.

Which she was.

But King wasn't letting Howser know that.

The man then smiled at him capturing King completely off guard. "Go for it man! She's an awesome woman! Best of luck!"

King almost fell over and threw a hasty look over his shoulder. "K-keep your voice down! It's not like that!" he tried to tell him.

Howser laughed. "Sure it isn't buddy." He grinned wider and waved at someone behind King. He gave the shorter man a knowing look. "Better get back to the table, she looks like she's about ready to come over."

Now it was King's turn to pale. He did _not_ need that to happen. Who know's what his new _buddy_ would say to her. He grabbed the tray and started to walk away.

"I'm rooting for you man," Howser said keeping his voice low this time.

King half tripped over his own feet.

He glared at the man over his shoulder. The blonde merely waved in response. _What the hell just happened?_ He was completely baffled by Howser. The man had done a complete 180 during that conversation.

"Finally!" Diane said as he sat down. "What took you so long?"

"Uh," he wasn't even sure where to start. "Got caught up talking with Howser."

She beamed. "Looks like you made a new friend! That's great!" She began eating her sandwich.

He mulled over the idea. This Howser wasn't the one he used to know. The one he had to fight with for Diane's affection. There was no way the coffee shop worker's past life ever would have ever let King off so easy. It only seemed right that he give the guy the benefit of the doubt.

King looked back at the counter a smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Fun little fact for you, I had this chapter written well before the "Signs of a Holy War". Apparently I can just read moods and somewhat predict what's going to happen XD haha kidding kidding. But all that joking aside, I like Howser, I do, but his love interest is Diane and she is also King's love interest. King beats Howser. And probably will in everything that I write, my love for King is just to great! Well.. enough of that.. *chuckles uneasily* Seriously though, I love writing the Kiane scenes *day dreams*

We're almost ready to meet the mystery person guys! What shall happen to our luvly reincarnations when they do? Will they be turned into monkeys? Go on with their lives? All get married and have babies? haha sorry, sorry. I'm in an odd mood it seems. Ignore all my rambles!

Thank you for the continued support readers!

Luv~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 9**

 _They're taking forever._

Meliodas was fed up with waiting as he, Elizabeth, Elaine and Ban sat around his apartment. _Maybe leaving the two of them behind hadn't been the best of ideas._

"Do you think they are okay?" Elizabeth asked him worriedly.

"Course they are," Meliodas told her. He knew they were, he was just getting bored. "Diane knows her way around and anyone stupid enough to try and cross her would end up with a bloody nose for their efforts," he shrugged. A bloody nose was the least what would happen (but more likely, a kick straight to the nuts).

He ignored the irony of him having tried to cross her on the train ride earlier.

The whole reason they had gone on ahead in the first place was because he and Ban had pissed her off. He wasn't scared of her and he was sure Ban wasn't either. The blonde had just got caught up in the moment of fun he was having with his new friend.

 _Uh, acquaintance,_ Meliodas corrected himself.

"Can't you just call her?" Elaine spoke. "If you're so worried I mean."

"Well," the silverette paused. "She wasn't exactly in the best of moods. Plus what if her and King are on a date! I wouldn't want to interrupt that!" She fretted. Meliodas shook his head affectionately. She would be worried about her friend but refuse to check on her if it would ruin any possible romance.

Ban snorted. "You have an awful lot of faith in him if you think they're on a date right now." Meliodas had to agree with that statement.

"I do!" Elizabeth huffed, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

She was delightful to watch when pouting.

The little down turn of her full lips, the bottom one sticking out slightly. How she would turn her nose up in show of defiance to who ever was disagreeing with her. She'd pull her shoulders back (inevitably pushing her breasts out further) as she put her hands on her hips. Bending over slightly to narrow her eyes as she plead her case. She went through these steps regularly.

And he loved it. She was damn attractive doing it.

"King is a good guy! It's obvious he cares for Diane," she scolded Ban.

"You just met the guy," he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"We just met you too and yet here you are in Meliodas' apartment," she countered and Ban frowned.

Meliodas smiled. The girl was a master at this. He didn't know much about what the Elizabeth of the past was like but he knew his. She was the sweetest girl anyone would ever meet but she'd put a person in their place if she thought it was needed. And she'd do so in a way that had said person feeling guilty (and stupid).

Ban grumbled and Meliodas figured that was as good as an apology or a _you're right, I'm an ass,_ as Elizabeth was going to get out of the guy.

"I don't know why you still give him such a hard time," Elaine sadly gazed at the white haired man. Ban looked her dead in the eye, a shadow passing over his face before he cleared it.

"You know perfectly well why," he mumbled.

She sighed. "That was a long time ago."

"I know."

Elizabeth looked at Meliodas questionly. He shrugged. He had no idea what they were talking about either. The mood in the room turned slightly somber all of a sudden.

He didn't like it.

Another glance at Elizabeth told him she wasn't fond of it either. The girl snapped her fingers, her mouth forming a delicate _oh_ before she spoke.

"I bet they grabbed food!" She announced happily. "We should eat too before they get back here!" She beamed as she grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"Sure, why not," Meliodas agreed. He was hungry after all.

* * *

They ended up at a small cafe not too far from their apartment. The group of four walked in and went straight to the counter. The blonde man behind it smiled at them.

"Hey Meliodas, Elizabeth," he greeted. "Here to join your friends?"

Meliodas quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's that Howser?"

He nodded his head to the side, gesturing to a table without being obvious about it. The four turned in sync to look. Jaws dropped in shock.

There in the corner sat King and Diane.

Elizabeth was the first to recover. She gave Ban a smug grin. "Told you!" She sang joyfully.

Meliodas merely shook his head at her actions. She was way too excited about the idea of her best friend getting a boyfriend. Elaine wiggled excitedly. The girl looked about ready to let out a squeal.

Ban narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to find a shred of evidence it wasn't in fact a date. "Just cause they are eating togetha don't mean nuthin," he denied.

"They are so~ on a date!" She grinned at the sulking man.

"Oh they aren't on a date," Howser chimed in and just like that a flip was switched. Ban grinned crookedly and Elizabeth pouted. "Though I wouldn't doubt it if next time it was. They seem to _really_ like each other."

"Well you aren't wrong," Meliodas shrugged. Then he paused before addressing the working man again. "Figured you'd be a little upset about it though."

Howser flushed. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he instantly rebutted.

"Oh come on, you've been hitting on Diane since you started working here," the shorter blonde smirked as Howser turned even redder.

"It's obvious I don't stand a chance," he grumbled, eyes flickering to the pair who were conversing by the window.

Meliodas found it a bit odd that he gave up so easily after a year of pursuing her. Did Diane or King do something to make him back off so quickly? His green eyes too fell on the pair. Maybe he'd have to ask them later.

"You guys ready to order? There's a line behind you."

They ordered swiftly and then invaded King and Diane's _not_ date. Ban threw a lazy arm over King while Elizabeth and Elaine squished Diane between them startling the pair to their presence.

"Looks like ya seized the opportunity we handed ya," Ban goaded King instantly upon sitting down. "Didn't think ya had it in ya." He gave the auburn hair a knuckle.

King pushed the white haired man off as Meliodas pulled up another chair on the fairy's opposite side. "I don't know what you're talking about," King dismissed Ban but Meliodas saw the red tint to his ears. "We just decided to grab something to eat."

Ban rolled his eyes clearly not believing him. "So this isn't a date?"

"N-no!" King denied, his face as bright as a tomato.

"I don't know," Ban continued to tease the smaller man. "You two looked awfully cozy over he-"

A punch to the face sent Ban toppling backwards. His chair (and him) landing in a heap on the ground. Meliodas glanced over to Diane (fist still in the air), not the least bit surprised that she was the one who had acted.

He was glad he hadn't said anything. Meliodas waved off the horrified looks their table was now receiving. His attempt at telling them everything was fine.

"That's for earlier," she said as she sat down with a huff. "And for now," Diane mumbled before shoving the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. She glared at the white haired man before a pleased smile passed her features.

Ban gave her a scandalized look. "He did it more then me!" He pointed angrily at Meliodas, who shrugged.

"Two strikes you're out," the blonde responded, a smirk pulling at his lips. "I'm still at one."

"It's suppose to be three!" the man on the floor shouted. He clearly thought he didn't deserve the punch.

"This isn't baseball," Meliodas told him, a full blown grin on his face. The playful banter between the two was a lot of fun.

"This is bullshit, that's what it is." he replied as he straightened his chair and sat down again. He grumbled from his place next to the male fairy.

"Uh," King interrupted. "What's baseball?" The other five just stared at him. The auburn head sunk a little lower in his chair, embarrassed by the looks he collected from his question.

"Something you'd be shit at," Ban spat out. He received another punch, this time to the arm from Diane for his efforts. "Ow!" She glared at him before her gaze softened, shifting to King's.

"It's a really popular sport. Basically you play with a small ball, trying to hit it with um, a stick of sorts and then run around these bases without getting out." she summed up the sport as short as she could.

King scrunched his nose, "Sounds weird."

"Na, it's actually a lot of fun." Meliodas commented. "We'll have to teach ya sometime." Educating King on baseball would be entertaining at the very least. Although he did wonder if the fairy had the athletic abilities to carry out the needs of America's favorite pastime.

They received their food not long after. King and Diane waited patiently for them to finish before the group of six headed back to the apartments. They dropped off Diane's bag at her and Elizabeth's shared apartment before heading for campus.

The group made their way through the open area courtyard to the science building. Ban lead them through a few halls looking for the right one. They stopped right outside of an office door.

 _Merlin_ _Emrys_

"Well here we are," Ban pointed at the door. "Open this and there's no going back," he added somberly.

"That was an option?" Meliodas quirked a disbelieving brow at him. He knew the moment he heard them speak about their past selves, explaining they needed others before they could figure out what to do, that there was no going back. He still held onto a shred of hope though.

"Nope," Ban grinned as he shoved the door open, "Hey Mer! Lookie who we -" he stopped mid sentence. Meliodas peeked under his arm and found that someone was already in the room with her.

A scrawny blonde man was sitting in the chair behind the desk, as a woman with dark hair and a low (extremely low) cut shirt hovered over his shoulder. They appeared to be looking at something together.

"Escanor?" Meliodas chirped extremely baffled as he shoved his way past Ban into the room. The man looked up at his name being called and gave him a timid wave. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well I-" Escanor stumbled over his words.

"This is _my_ office," the woman interrupted as she stepped around the desk. "We are in a very important meeting that you just interrupted. Who are _you_?" She stopped in front of Meliodas and glared down at him. Her eyes were molten gold and he couldn't get a read on her past the whole _resting bitch face_ she was giving him.

"Meliodas," he told her then looked at Ban. "Thought you said she knew you?"

The woman's gaze widened momentarily as the rest of the crew piled into the room. King, being last, shut the door behind him. Her eyes stopped on him.

"King?" She breathed.

"Hello Merlin," he gave her a sad smile. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed," she nodded at him before looking at the three new faces. "I had figured as much when I saw so many familiar faces here at one time." She looked back at King. "But you confirm it."

"Was kinda hoping the whole speaking in riddles thing would stop now," Meliodas commented dryly, his hands slipping into his pockets.

"Straight to the point as ever I see," Merlin's lip quirked. Her tone suggested that she knew him. Meliodas wondered if she was like Ban and the others. Though what she was doing teaching of all things slipped past his comprehension.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Diane declared, voicing what Meliodas had been thinking. "I get the sense we know you." She paused as she put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Or maybe I should say _knew_ you _._ "

"Interesting, so you were able to get that much out before my spell kicked in hmm?" Merlin looked to Ban. The man raised his shoulders in his innocence.

"Don't look at me. I let him do most of the talking," Ban pointed at King.

"I see. So you were the one who was messing with my spell," she looked at him and the fairy straightened. She figured it was probably him. There hadn't been much activity on the spell since the last time King was around. It made sense. "I had half a mind to send Gowther that way when it kept happening," she told him with a sly smile.

"Those must have been the instances where we said too much," King replied thoughtfully. "It was only a handful of times."

"Still annoying," Merlin told him. "I was busy working with Escanor at the time," she glanced over at the man still behind the desk. He stood at the attention of her gaze, a dopey smile on his face.

Meliodas didn't want to know what the two of them would have been working on. Escanor's goofy smile as well as Merlin's lingering glance told him enough to not ask any questions. He'd prefer to not understand that relationship right now. Deciphering King and Diane's was trouble enough.

"Is it safe to assume he knows as well then?" King questioned.

"He knows everything."

"Everything?" King's eyes widened and Merlin nodded. The fairy's brow furrowed as he thought over the implications.

"Well that's not fair," Daine huffed crossing her arms. Meliodas found himself nodding with her statement. He wondered why Escanor knew everything already when they had found out that they were apparently reincarnations just yesterday.

"I have to agree," Elizabeth spoke. "We were only allowed pieces of the puzzle in dealing with our own past lives. Anything else they couldn't talk about."

"I'm the one who cast the spell on them. If you wanted answers you should have come to me," she answered simply.

"That's why we're here," Meliodas told her. Merlin stared at him and he held her gaze. He wasn't sure what she was searching for exactly but he wasn't going to back down.

After a few seconds she looked away, apparently she found what she wanted. "Escanor, be a dear and go fetch Gowther would you? It's about time we explain some things."

"Y-yes Merlin!" The man tripped over his own feet as he made his way to a bookcase. He pushed it aside (with a lot of trouble) revealing a door. He opened it and disappeared.

"Now the only way to break the spell on you three," she made a wide gesture at King, Ban and Elaine. "Is to get the seven of us back together."

"But there is already seven of us here," Elizabeth pointed out innocently.

Merlin smirked, "not the right seven princess." Elizabeth flushed at the title.

"Can't you just tell us everything?" Diane asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"I could," she nodded. "But I'm sure those three would appreciate the ability to speak freely."

"Oh very much so Merlin! It's weird not being able to talk," Elaine told her with a smile.

"It only happened to you once," King grumbled under his breath. His sister glared at him.

"Escanor should be back momentarily," Merlin said diffusing the would be sibling argument. "In the meantime," she waved her wrist and the walls, windows, vents, and doors of the room glowed a soft purple. "Now no one will hear us."

"Whoa," Elizabeth awed. "Are you a fairy too Miss Merlin?"

"Just Merlin is fine dear. No I am not a fairy like our King and little Elaine." The blonde fairy huffed at being called little.

"Then what are you?" Meliodas prodded.

"What I am is of no consequence at the moment," she smirked. Meliodas' brow furrowed and he was about to question her more, but Escanor returned to the room.

"Here he is Merlin," he stated as he handed her a small doll.

"Ah yes, thank you Escanor." He nodded before taking his place back behind the desk. "This is Gowther for those of you who don't know."

"That's a doll," Meliodas deadpanned while Diane and Elizabeth stared at it, thoroughly confused.

Merlin gave him a smug grin. "Indeed," she agreed. She then moved the doll to one hand before she flicked her wrist over it with the other.

Three sets of mouths dropped open.

A man stood there, the doll in Merlin's hand gone. He had magenta hair and glasses. He stood there saluting them with a peace sign.

"What the fuck," Meliodas couldn't help but say. What was his life coming to? Fairy's popping out of lamps, reincarnations, and now? A freaking doll came to life! "What the actual fuck?"

"Everyone, meet Gowther," Merlin's self-satisfied smirk was driving Meliodas crazy. She knew how he was going to react. What bullshit.

"Ah, it has been quite some time since we last saw you, Ban, Elaine," the doll, _Gowther,_ greeted the two. His eyes moved to King. "And King, I assume it is time then if you are here," he nodded at the fairy.

"Gowther," KIng nodded in return as greeting.

"If you are here that also means the other three should be here as well," his eyes roamed to the reincarnations. "Confirmed, Diane, Elizabeth and Captain are here."

Meliodas glanced around the room as Gowther said _Captain_ while looking directly at him. No one else was in the room. He was staring right at him. But that title didn't make much sense to him.

Despite the small tingling of recognition of it in the back of his mind.

"You talkin' to me?" Meliodas pointed to himself, eyes locked with Gowther.

"Of course Captain, who else would be Captain?" The man tilted his head to the side, seemingly confused at Meliodas' confusion.

"We haven't told them of their pasts yet Gowther," Merlin explained putting a hand on the magenta haired man's shoulder.

"We know who we were in our past lives," Diane frowned. "Giant, princess and druid, demon," she pointed at herself, Elizabeth and then Meliodas.

"Ah, you knew _what_ you were," The dark haired woman said. "Not who."

"Uh," Diane's eyebrows pulled together, "isn't that the same thing?"

"Oh no my dear giantess. They are quite different."

"What is the difference then?" Elizabeth inquired, her own soft features frowning in bewilderment.

"Where to begin," Merlin gave her chin a thoughtful tap.

"Removing the spell maybe?" King suggested. "Then I can assist when needed."

"Ah yes," she snapped her fingers. "Why not tell them who they used to be then, King. Test out being able to speak freely once again."

King pondered what he wanted to say. Diane was looking at him. He figured a full explanation of himself was in order at the very least.

"I am the Fairy King, Harlequin," he started, not missing the looks of confusion on the three companions faces. They were really going to get a kick out of the next bit.

"Also known as King, The Grizzly Sin of Sloth."

* * *

A/N: BOOM! And just like that, we have our Seven together! Merlin, Gowther, and Escanor, who thought they would be so easy to find? Good thing Ban's been keeping in touch over the years, though, let's be real. It was probably Elaine, not Ban. He doesn't strike me as one to keep tabs on things he doesn't care about ;)

But gah! So much is about to happen guys! Yes, we have all the Sins but really, this is just the beginning! Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, follow and favorite Genie! See ya next week!

Luv~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 10**

His declaration was greeted with silence.

"Sin?" Elizabeth (surprisingly) spoke first. "Grizzly Sin of Sloth," she tested out the name. Her aqua eyes met his amber as she thought. "Isn't that one of the Seven Deadly Sins?"

He smiled at her. "It is."

"Why would one of the Seven Deadly Sins be an alias of yours?"

"I was part of a group of Holy Knights known as The Seven Deadly Sins," he told her. "Holy Knights were people who had special abilities that protected the kingdom of Liones."

"T-That's my last name," Elizabeth spoke, her voice a bit shaky. Meliodas enclosed her hand in his, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"You were the third princess of that kingdom," King nodded. He gestured to Ban. "Fox Sin of Greed, Ban." He pointed to Merlin. "Boar Sin of Gluttony, Merlin." He moved to Gowther. "Goat Sin of Lust, Gowther."

He gulped and then looked at Diane. Her eyes widened at his sudden gaze. "Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane." He quickly looked away before he saw anything else in her eyes. "Captain of The Seven Deadly Sins. Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas."

"Fuck," Meliodas swore. Being called Captain made a lot more sense now. The two Sins didn't get much time to process this information before Elizabeth spoke again.

"But King, that's only six Sins." She frowned. "You're missing one."

King nodded and then pointed to the scrawny man behind Merlin's desk. "Escanor, Lion Sin of Pride."

"Him too?!" Diane shouted.

"Meet the other reincarnation," King said.

"Fuck," Meliodas swore again. " I knew you were familiar but I just thought it was cause I've seen you around campus."

"I-it's n-nice to m-meet you guys," Escanor bowed his head. "Officially"

"There is no need to be so nervous Escanor," Merlin assured him. "We are all friends here."

"R-right," the frail man nodded.

"Hmm now that all the introductions are through perhaps we should move on?" Elaine suggested.

"I'm not sure that is the best course of action my dear," Merlin answered thoughtfully.

King had to agree. His three reincarnations didn't look to be doing too well. Information overload was a huge possibility here. It was too important to give it all at once and for them to miss something crucial.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes. "I have to side with Merlin on this one."

"You're kidding right?" Meliodas dry voice responded. "We came here for answers."

King looked up to find matching frowns on the uninformed three. He knew Meliodas wouldn't take leaving without all the pieces quietly. The man likely wanted to know more of their place in this whole thing.

He couldn't blame him.

Meliodas didn't even bother with Merlin. He locked eyes with King and they (for possibly the first time _ever_ ) had a silent exchange. The Fairy King was surprised to find that he could understand exactly what Meliodas was trying to tell him (in short he wasn't very happy). He thought wordless conversation was something the former demon shared only with Ban.

"And you received some," Merlin said breaking King out of the silent exchange he was having with Meliodas. "There is a lot of information to be told. To give it all in one go would be foolish."

"You told him," Meliodas challenged pointing a finger at Escanor.

"Yeah," Diane joined in. Her lips set in a firm line. "Why does he get to know and we don't?"

" _He_ just recently learned the whole truth," Merlin informed them with a small frown. "He got all of it at a much slower pace then you will be able to."

"Huh?" Elizabeth spoke. "What do you mean?"

At this Merlin smirked.

 _Great,_ King thought resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _Seemed she hasn't gotten rid of that smug attitude of hers yet._ Not that he had expected her to. That trait was ingrained into her very being it seemed.

"Escanor please tell them how long it took for you to get all of the details."

"All of them?" He asked timidly, the man practically hiding behind the desk from the attention.

" _All_ of them," she nodded her verification.

"Three years." He said and everyone else's jaws dropped (minus Merlin of course. That sly smile still rested on the Boar Sins face). "That's how long I've been Merlin's aid."

"No way!" Diane denied. "You're going to make us wait three years?" She fumed and King tried not to notice the curve of her lips. Or how her body seemed to radiate heat from her fury.

"I wish we could take that long," Merlin sighed, her smug facade failing for a moment. "Gowther how long will we have?"

"By my calculations," he paused his eyes glossing over before he spoke again. "We will have four months to inform them. Training will also need to take place in this time."

"Training?" Elizabeth's panicked voice came through. "For what?"

"You will need to become accustomed with using your powers once again," Merlin sidestepped the question looking Elizabeth straight in the eye before shifting her attention to Diane and then Meliodas. "All of you will."

"Powers?" Diane exploded. "What powers? We don't have any powers!" She continued in a rush. "This is ridiculous! How are we supposed to believe anything you're saying!?"

Ban snorted, earning a cold glare from the Sin of Envy. "Good call on waitin' to give more info. If this is how they're takin' the whole power bit," he rolled his eyes. "You believed the whole past lives shit but this is where you're drawin' the line?"

King frowned at Ban's blatant response to Diane's worries. "You don't have your powers right now," the Grizzly Sin tried to assure her. "That will come later."

Her amethyst eyes became cloudy with her confusion. "But King," she whined as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "None of this is making any sense!"

"I know," he smiled at her when she relaxed at his admission. Was it wrong of him to take pride in the way she relaxed at hearing him say he understood?

 _Probably,_ he shut his eyes momentarily doing his best to collect himself before he spoke again.

"It will," he said quickly adding on, "eventually."

 _Hopefully_ , followed in his mind.

"We aren't getting anymore today are we," Meliodas spoke, his voice casual as he stated, more than asked, his question.

"Fraid not, Capt'n," Ban grinned at him crookedly. "I've been dying to start calling you that again!"

King rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't yet."

"Figured it wasn't going to fly with Mer's rules," Ban shrugged.

"Huh," King floated closer and looked through Ban's ear. "So there is something floating in that space between your ears and you do occasionally use it?"

"Shudup!" Ban hissed pushing the fairy away.

* * *

A month passed and the reincarnations were a week away from graduation.

Merlin decided she would be the one to feed them the information they needed. She did so for a half hour twice a week. Merlin was a teacher (who would have guessed that's what she would have chosen as a profession, certainly not King) and therefore was just as busy as the students. So far, all she had touched on was the Sins meeting and a few of their missions together.

She was just getting into them meeting Elizabeth.

"Of course in the beginning it was just the two of you," Merlin pointed to Meliodas and Elizabeth before she tapped a thoughtful finger to her sharp chin. "This is just an overall speculation from what your predecessors told me."

"Don't forget Master," Ban chimed in lazily as he sat upside down in his chair. King knew he was bored with these sessions. It was all information they both knew already.

King had to give him credit, he was paying attention at least.

"Master?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Who's that? I thought Meliodas was the leader? Was there another?"

Ban snickered. "Na, Master wasn't a leader or anything. Just Capt'n's buddy while we were all separated."

"Right," King nodded, deciding to add his own info. "Hawk and Meliodas traveled around in the Boar Hat on Hawk Mama's back for almost a decade until Elizabeth found them."

"Hawk?" Meliodas tested out. His brow furrowed as he thought. They then shot up. "No fucking way!"

"What?" Diane was startled by his outburst.

"Hawk, or uh, Master," he glanced at Ban who gave him a thumbs up, "he was a talking pig!"

Diane fell out of her chair. Elizabeth looked absolutely ecstatic. Her eyes went wide with her joy.

"Really?!"

This had been happening for a little over a week now. They would offer the reincarnations bits of information and sometimes they would remember something all their own. Usually it had to be pretty important though. Which (despite all the past Meliodas threats on the pig's life), Hawk was. The pig had a special place in all their hearts.

King wondered what had happened to him.

If he was being honest, King ended up in the dark towards the tail end of things. Some things happened and he was sealed away in that lamp not too long after. He missed what transpired between his companions after that. When that part came up he would be just as new to the information as Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Diane.

 _Diane,_ he sighed.

That was a mess and a half. He had been worried for nothing right out of the gate (or lamp if he remembered Ban's horrible joke). The time from meeting her right up until they met Merlin had sent his heart in a tizzy and tied his stomach up in knots when ever he saw her. But he much rather prefered being in her presence (letting what may happen, happen) than the month that followed.

Being apart from her was worse.

It left him more time to over analyze their situation.

Sure they still saw each other every day (usually multiple times a day. Meliodas let him stay in his spare room), but never alone. Someone was always around. King was torn between being thankful for the constant presence of his companions and the times when he could drag Diane away for another coffee shop lunch.

King enjoyed the moments alone with her then. They were both relaxed. The time reminded him of when he would chat with the past Diane outside. The occasions where everyone would head inside to sleep for the night and the two of them would just sit there and chat. The coffee shop talk had also highlighted more of their differences to him.

For which he was grateful.

The more he noticed about her the more he was able to separate the two (something he had lost countless nights of sleep over), the easier talking to her became. He would of thought it would be the opposite. He knew the past Diane even before joining the Sins.

His brows furrowed, _Best not to think of that right now._ Instead the fairy returned his thoughts back to the students.

Since the reincarnations were finishing up their school year all four busied themselves with tasks to make sure homework was turned in along with other items necessary for graduation.

King could see why they had taken the little vacation to the coast that led them to his lamp.

They all seemed stressed to the max. Which sometimes cut their little information meetings short. Like today's mostly likely would be.

He focused back in on the conversation. They were still talking about Hawk. The fairy shook his head and smiled at their queries. Seeing them happy relieved him. If they didn't get into the past Elizabeth's reasons for seeking out the Sins back then, so be it.

Let their talk of Hawk be a well timed distraction from their troubles.

"But why call him Master?" Diane quirked a brow. "Seems like an odd thing to call a pig."

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed. A hand tilted his chin up as he thought. "If I remember correctly he gave himself a title. _The captain of scraps disposal_?" He looked to Ban for confirmation.

"That's right!" The white haired man grinned. "Not why I call him Master though."

"Then why?" Diane asked again, annoyed that he wouldn't answer.

"How bout I tell ya guys tonight over drinks," Ban suggest with a wicked grin. "You've all been such sticks in the mud lately. It's been so boring!"

"Hey!" Elaine's offended voice filtered through. "You were with me the whole time!" She huffed crossing her arms in front of her.

"Er, yeah those parts were great, lamp chop!" Ban tried to rectify his mistake. Elaine continued to ignore him.

King threw a hand over his mouth to stop the onslaught of laughter he fought. He would never get tired of his sister being mad at the white haired oaf. The man deserved a lot more than her sometimes misplaced anger.

 _Not that he could talk,_ the thought immediately derailing his mirth. He let his hand fall limply to his side. His wrist flicked lightly to summon his pillow and he lounged back on it. King kept his eyes to the ceiling as he fought to push aside _those_ thoughts. The matter was complicated at best and he honestly thought he had resolved his guilt over it in his time in the lamp.

 _Some things can't be forgotten…_

"King?" Diane filled his vision. Her brow pulled together in her worry as her lips popped out ever so slightly. He found his eyes lingering there. Pigtails acting as a shield for the two against the world. No one would be able to see if he pressed his lips to hers-

"Ah!" He yelled suddenly causing Diane to scream as well as tumble backwards.

King's heart was hammering against his chest. Did he really just think that? He shook himself out of those thoughts. Thinking was going to be the death of him one day. He cautiously peered over his pillow, changing position to lay on his stomach.

"Uh," he stopped as he caught sight of her. He shouldn't have looked.

Diane had fallen over a chair in her reaction to King's sudden yelp. She took the chair down with her in her fall. Legs a tangled mess (hers within the chairs) and her hair sprawled out around her. King skimmed over those details attempting to figure out if she was alright. She seemed to be. But now he was having trouble looking away.

He had been able to avoid staring (gawking) at her too much these past days (a plus to having no alone time with her). But now… He gulped as his hands gripped his pillow a little tighter. Her legs were in full view, lifted up by the chair. He thanked whatever gods the people worshipped now that she had decided to wear shorts today instead of a dress.

That surely would have killed him.

He loosened one hand on the pillow to tighten around his nose. King was finally able to look away, if only to block Diane's view of him gripping his nose. He didn't even see her retaliation coming.

She yanked his pillow down as she glared at him. "What the hell King?!" She shouted, nostrils flaring out. "Why were you yelling?! You scared me!"

King idly thought about the irony of her yelling at him for yelling as he winced at her volume. He forgot sometimes how loud she could be.

And how her volatile anger could put him in some awkward situations.

If it wasn't for Chastiefol, he would have been straddling her. His jaw went slack as that information hit him full force. His hand fell to the side of her head to brace himself. He wasn't sure exactly what he was attempting to do by setting it there.

His mind wasn't working at the moment.

Not how he wanted it to anyways. His thoughts were flooded with Diane. His senses became hyper aware of her. Her chocolate locks were soft under his fingers. Her cheeks tinted a dark red from her anger as her nostrils flared slightly with each pause in her ranting. Her amethyst eyes flashed to an inky violet.

He couldn't pin down why he found her anger so attractive. Though to be fair he found _everything_ about her captivated him. Why would her anger be excluded from the equation?

Diane's chest heaved in and out with her breathing, pushing the pillow up against him. Then allowing him to fall back down to her. Their faces dangerously close and their noses almost grazed. Her breath fluttered across his lips. Another deep breath and their lips would -

"Damnit King!" She shouted and he was flung from his studying of her. "Listen to me when I'm yelling at you!"

"S-sorry!" He quickly apologized. It was an automatic response whenever he got into arguments with people, her especially.

"Hmm," a smug voice filtered through. "I had forgotten how adorably tense and awkward these two were."

Diane stopped her tirade as she and King both stared at the door. There stood the whole group, peeking in. Merlin was the one who had spoken. King quickly pushed himself off Diane, falling onto the floor next to her.

"I suppose this is the first you've seen it," Meliodas shrugged. "They've been doing this since they met."

"Really?" Merlin quirked a slender brow as she gave King a far too knowing look. The auburn haired man responded with a scowl.

"Well that's not entirely true," Elizabeth interrupted, stopping anything Merlin was about to say on the matter. King wanted to hug her for it. "They haven't had any since we met you, Miss Merlin." She pouted, obviously disappointed.

King took back what he said about wanting to hug her. The silverette was plotting against him!

"Just Merlin dear," the professor insisted. "I suppose things have been rather hectic."

"I would like to study them," Gowther spoke up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The differences between the past and current Diane and how they react to people would be most interesting to document." Ban, Merlin and Elaine laughed the hardest, having the most experience with Gowther's _studying_.

"Oh goddesses," King's horrified breath came out shaky as he dropped his head back. It hit the floor with a dull _thud_.

His voice woke Diane from her shocked haze. She rolled over to get her legs out of the chair. Inadvertently it was now _she_ who had King pinned to the ground. They both stared at each other with wide eyes. She watched as the blush begin to work it's way up King's neck.

"Uh," Elaine anxiously stuttered. Diane glanced over and noticed her red face. "I think we should leave." She pulled Ban away.

"What? Why?" He protested but allowed the girl to drag him from the room. The rest of the group followed but not before one last remark from Meliodas.

"Sheesh, if they do that in front of us can you imagine what they'll do alone?"

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth scolded through Ban's snickers. She sent a worried look at Diane over her shoulder. Meliodas merely shook his head with a fond smile.

The blonde then looked to the auburn haired man on the floor. King regretted that he could now have these silent conversations with him. Meliodas raised a brow, eyes flickering to Diane for a split second before returning to his. Those damn green eyes were bright with his amusement. King was pretty sure his own amber ones didn't mirror his joy. Just before the scoundrel shut the door, the fairy received one last message.

 _Have fun,_ the blonde said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he shut the door.

King huffed as he began smacking his head repeatedly against the floor. _Why does this always happen to me?_ He complained to himself, allowing the sound (and pain) of his head hitting the floor lull him into a false sense of normalcy.

"Hey!" Diane squeaked after a while as she slid a hand under his head to stop him from causing more damage. "Stop that!" She demanded.

"Sorry," he flinched when his head came into contact with her hand. The spot was a bit tender.

She frowned at him as she passed her delicate fingers over the area. "You're going to have a bump there now," she mumbled as she leaned over him. She gently lifted his head higher in an attempt to see the damage.

Of course she didn't seem to realize she was pressing his face into her breasts.

 _F-fuck,_ he thought (because even in his own mind he can't get rid of that damn stutter) as his body went rigid. _They're so soft,_ he couldn't help the train of thought his mind was taking. She put them in his face. He didn't know what to do, not moving seemed like the best action. But not moving kept her luscious chest in his view.

Not moving caused _other_ parts of him to stir.

 _Oh no,_ his eyes went wide and his breathing picked up. _No. no no no no no._

"King," Diane groaned and he held his breath, his mind shifting from _no_ to a string of curses. "You're as stiff as a board!"

"W-What?" he breathed out between her breasts. She couldn't have possibly felt it right? His pillow was in between them! She retreated back to look him in the eyes. She didn't seem upset.

"Relax would you?" She ordered.

"Uh," King wasn't sure how to do that. With her on top of him like this (because she was _still_ straddling him) he didn't think _relaxing_ was possible. "I uh," he spoke uselessly. He was unsure how they had even gotten this far.

"I can't look at the back of your head when you're so hard!"

King blushed furiously. He couldn't believe she just said that! Then something in his mind finally clicked. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Uh, what?" That didn't come out like he wanted it to. Such was his luck.

"I'm trying to look at your self caused injury," she frowned at him forcing his head to the side. "It's tough to do that unless you relax."

 _Oh… OH!_ Realization dawned on him. _She wasn't talking about -_ he censored himself and flushed, thoroughly embarrassed. He was quite thankful that she didn't know what he had been thinking. Or what he had been… _feeling._

"Sorry," he apologized, voice tight as he tried not to focus on how her breast squished against his pillow out of the corner of his eye.

"Sheesh," she exhaled, fingers still tenderly digging through his hair.

King suppressed the sudden urge to let out a content sigh. Despite the lump he now had on the back of his head, it felt good to have her fingers on him. Her hands advanced down to his neck coming to rest on his shoulders. He instinctively turned back to look at her.

 _She's so beautiful._

"Well it looks like you'll be okay," she nodded her approval, pushing off his shoulders to sit up. King watched the scene as if it was in slow motion. Her movement forced the pillow to creep farther up his stomach as she went. If the pillow got too far she would be pressed right against -

His eyes went wide and he swiftly sat up with her. The moved so fast she grabbed his shirt, her face nuzzling the side of his neck to keep from falling backwards. King's own hands had settled on her hips to steady her.

Of course their new position still had her straddling him.

 _But at least the pillow is still between us,_ he sighed. The thought comforted him. He did _not_ need to explain that issue. Her lips against his neck quickly reminded him he had only created another.

Diane was utterly baffled. _What is his problem today?_ He acted more peculiar than usual and that's saying something. The two of them hadn't been this awkward since those first two days. A whole month had passed since then! They should be over it! Though to be fair, she supposed that was also the last time they had actually been alone.

Until now.

She suddenly felt self conscious as she wriggled uneasily in his lap. King drew a sharp intake of breath and her eyes snapped to his. Diane finally became aware of their position as her nose bumped against his. She was in his lap.

How could she have overlooked that fact!?

Her face lit up like the sun. She cursed herself for being so dense while she checked his injury. She wanted to smack herself. _No wonder he was having such a hard time!_ Despite her little experience with guys she wasn't stupid (she'd seen plenty of chick flicks forced on her by Elizabeth to know). She knew that must have driven him crazy.

Diane watched as his amber eyes became a shade darker as he stared at her. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered and waited on baited breath for his answer.

"That you should really get off me," he answered without pause. A beat later and his eyes widened with horror. "I- that's not - I mean-"

"Save it!" Diane huffed as she pushed him to the ground and got up. She irritably jerked open the door and fled through it.

She couldn't believe he'd just said that!

 _He_ couldn't believe he'd just said that.

Yes that _had_ been what he was thinking but not in the way she probably (definitely) took it. King needed her off his lap. Her sitting on him wasn't doing great things for his train of thought (obviously) or his issue below the belt.

That issue being the one he was thinking of the moment she had asked. It seemed like it would be the quickest way to get rid of his little problem. Which she of course (thank goddesses for that at least) knew nothing about.

He groaned, his head slumping back against the floor. A hiss left his lips immediately from the contact. He couldn't help but feel like in some weird about way, he deserved the pain. King's eyes shifted to the open door of Merlin's office.

Maybe some day he'd be able to get his words right around her.

* * *

A/N: It's as I reread these chapters (I have some written out ahead here, hence the mostly consistent updates) I remember my luv for them. And that I'm a big freaking goof! I laughed so hard as I was proofing this one more time before publishing! Yes. I am lame. No. I don't care. Yes. I still luv King. That's why I put him through these wonderfully terrible situations. His reactions are just to great to dismiss! Plus, let's be honest. King's a closet perv. On the flip side, Meliodas is completely upfront about it XD haha

Which reminds me... **This story will go up to M next chapter.**

Not promising that anything happens, next chapter. Just that the rating is changing. As always, thank you to everyone you continues to support this story! Luv you all!

Luv~


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 11**

They were half way across campus when Elizabeth's phone rang.

Meliodas and her had split from the rest of the group for the time being. Ban and Elaine were heading back to their own apartment (somehow also owning one in this city not too far away. Apparently business was good). Merlin, Gowther, and Escanor left as well, saying they had some other matters to take care of.

Meliodas honestly didn't want to know.

"Where the hell are you?!" Diane's voice hissed so loudly Meliodas was able to hear. Elizabeth winced holding the phone farther away from her delicate ears.

"We're still on campus," she told her friend, concern evident in her tone. "What's wrong Diane?"

"He - I - WE! Ugh!" Her frustrated shriek answered.

"King?" Elizabeth hummed knowingly as a soft smile tugged at her lips. She was a lot more understanding then Meliodas. He grabbed the phone from her, a frown on his face. Elizabeth mirrored his at having her device stolen and conversation interrupted.

"What did he do now?" Meliodas interrogated. He figured it was fine to leave the two of them alone. It had been probably a month since the last time and he'd never say it out loud (in so many words), but he was rooting for them.

"Well nothing re- hey!" Diane yelled in his ear, forcing him to hold it at arm's length. "I don't want to talk to YOU! Give Elizabeth her phone back! Or so help me when I -"

"Yeah, yeah," Meliodas cut her off quickly knowing too well that letting her finish a threat usually meant she'd follow through with it.

Elizabeth merely sighed as Meliodas handed her the phone back. "It's alright Diane," her calming tone soothed. "Meet me back at the apartment and we'll talk about it?" She suggested.

His girl paused for a few moments after that. He was unsure if Diane had spoken at all, he couldn't hear her like he did seconds before. Meaning she was most likely whispering now so he couldn't eavesdrop on her. Annoyance filtered through his head but he couldn't help but push it aside to admire Elizabeth.

The silverette exuded tranquility as she continued to spout reassuring words to her friend. "I'll have wine and ice cream." He caught her saying and almost laughed.

What a cliche fix for girl problems.

"Okay. I'll meet you there then. Bye," she said her farewell.

"What was that all about?" Meliodas tried again once she had put her phone back in her purse.

"Huh?" She looked back at him, slightly confused before she remembered. "Oh, Diane just wanted to hang out tonight," she shrugged.

The girl was a terrible liar.

"Sure," he took her hand, continuing their walk back to the apartments. "This has nothing to do with King?"

"W-What?" Elizabeth almost stumbled. He changed tactics and linked an arm around her waist instead. She always got a little (extra) clumsy when she was trying to lie.

He found it adorable.

"You mentioned King in the call," he commented aloofly.

"I did?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

He didn't speak again. She would fess up eventually, she always did. Elizabeth's inability to tell a lie was another one of those things he loved about her. He never would have guessed from her rich upbringing that she would be such an innocent soul. Her father and two older sisters did a fantastic job raising her.

Meliodas eyed his fidgeting girlfriend out of the corner of his vision. _She would be this way no matter what_ , he decided as an affectionate smile broke across his face. Her family just let her be herself so he was thankful for that.

His, on the other hand, was a little less forgiving.

He rolled his eyes. _What family?_

He had bounced from foster home to foster home from the age of two until he was twelve. Ten years in the system had really had an effect on him. He was forced to build his walls up, never show too much emotion. It had taken him nearly another ten years to open up and become the person he was today.

He had Elizabeth (and Diane) to thank for that.

Meliodas subconsciously squeezed Elizabeth a little closer. Sure he liked to think he was a cool and collected guy most of the time (especially when compared to Diane's short fuse) but he had a bit of a temper. Elizabeth soothed his very soul. He never felt so at peace as when he was with her.

"It does have to do with King!" Elizabeth suddenly blurted out. Meliodas quirked a brow at her, trying to remember where they had been in their conversation. "Something happened with them and Diane seems torn on it! At first she seemed mad but then she seemed like she was going to cry! I have no idea what is going on! I can't believe that King would have made her cry Meliodas! I didn't think he would ever do that!" She stormed.

He had to agree though. King wouldn't make the girl cry on purpose. The Fairy King was far too enamored with Diane for that to be the case.

"She honestly seemed more upset with herself then anything," Elizabeth sighed lacing her fingers together in front of her.

"I'm just going to assume she overreacted on something then," he chuckled at the much more believable option. The silverette nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps you should talk to King about it," she suggested and Meliodas snorted in amusement.

The last talk the two of them had had was the night they met. That one had been confusing as hell (for the both of them he was sure). He didn't imagine that it would be much better a month later when they hadn't talked much since then. Despite them living together now, Meliodas really hadn't conversed much with the fairy.

He'd study, trying to get everything ready for graduation and King would sleep.

The Sin of Sloth made a lot of sense to him now that he thought about it. The man didn't do much.

"It would be good for the two of you to hang out," Elizabeth continued, ignoring his obvious skepticism of the idea. "I get the feeling that we will be seeing a lot of him," her eyes sparkled and Meliodas knew what she was thinking without even asking.

Something along the lines of : _If him and Daine work out then we can do all sorts of fun stuff together!_

Ever the optimist his girl.

"We live together Elizabeth," he reminded her. "Think we hang out enough."

She stopped, twirling away from his hold to place her hands on her hips. _Here comes her 'angry' pose._ He still enjoyed it, even eight months into their relationship.

"We both know you haven't been," she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't beating around the bush today.

"That's 'cause the guy sleeps all the time," he countered. He always liked to challenge her. Just a little bit to see that stance for a while longer. Elizabeth was slightly taller than him. A fact he didn't really mind as she bent over, granting him a wonderful view of her chest.

"And you've been busy with school this whole time. What else was the man suppose to do? He's not from _here_ Meliodas." She emphasised _here_ to remind him of a fact he often forgot.

King wasn't from their time.

And just like that, he felt like shit, guilt wracking his conscience. He frequently forgot that this was usually how an argument with Elizabeth ended. She never ( _never_ ) did it on purpose but it happened nonetheless. Meliodas wondered if she even knew how skilled she was at arguing.

 _Girl should have been on the debate team_ , he mentally grumbled.

Elizabeth must have noticed his fallen expression as she placed a hand on his cheek. She guided him gently to look at her, her soft smile greeting him. His breath catching at her radiating beauty.

 _How did I get so lucky?_

He wasn't talking about her physical appearance (though she definitely was an eleven on the scale of ten). No. He meant her _soul._ Meliodas never met someone like her. So kind, so considerate, so _loving._ He didn't understand what a perfect being like her saw in a man like him.

A _demon._

And she an apostle of the goddesses.

Those facts made their relationship make even less sense to him. But if she was indeed a goddess and him a demon;

He'd worship her for as long as she let him.

"Meliodas," her gentle voice washed over him. "I know you're a good friend. I've seen as much with Diane and myself. You're an amazing person."

He got hung up on the _friend_ bit she had just said. Meliodas frowned deeply as he pulled her aside into an alley near their apartment. He pushed her up against the wall, their lips just a breath away.

"I am not your _friend_ Elizabeth." His hands wrapped around her, each taking a handful of her generous rear. "I'd better be much more then that," he growled.

Then he kissed her.

Elizabeth returned it eagerly, pressing her body hard against his. Her ferocity surprised him but he welcomed it. They broke momentarily from their kiss, panting for air. But he wasn't done with her, his hips pushed forwards into hers. A moan escaped her lips.

"M-meliodas," she whispered, voice coming out husky.

He nibbled her ear, the sensation causing her to arch her back. These were the times where Meliodas cursed his height as he was forced to let go of her ear. He settled with trailing kisses down her neck instead. Finishing at the junction of her shoulder, he softly bit her skin. He licked the tender flesh immediately after.

Elizabeth whimpered, grinding her hips against his in hope to relieve some of the pressure she felt there. He pushed back, his hands moving to her waist so she was flush with the wall. He pulled away slightly to look at her, taking pride in her lustful eyes and disheveled appearance.

"I am more then your friend Elizabeth," Meliodas repeated lowly, taking note of how she bit her lip at the way his voice rumbled.

"N-no," she said, voice shaky. "You are my beloved."

Meliodas grinned widely as her proper speech slipped in. "Beloved huh?" he teased her and she blushed darkly as she pouted.

She pushed gently on his shoulder so he took a few steps back. "Well I can't say lover," she mumbled and if he wasn't mistaken there was a touch of a bitter attitude there.

"Uh," Meliodas jaw went slack. "What was that?"

Elizabeth blushed hotly, avoiding his gaze at all cost. "N-nothing!" She sprinted away.

He chuckled throwing his hands in his pockets as he followed. Meliodas wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't heard it for himself. Elizabeth said _lovers_. Her voice hinting at a longing. That she would rather use that word.

Meliodas couldn't stop grinning.

Sure he had thought that she was ready a month ago (hence the weekend getaway) but things didn't really work out. King had kind of thrown a wrench in that whole plan. And Diane. He still swore the two of them were working against him.

Like tonight.

He could have just brought Elizabeth back to his apartment for some much needed relaxation but _noooo_. Diane and King just had to go and get in some dumb fight. Meliodas knew a misunderstanding was hidden in there somewhere.

King said something stupid and Diane blew it out of proportion.

 _Yeah,_ he thought shaking his head at the decidedly norm for the two. _That's usually how it goes. King sure does have shit luck._ And that was saying something considering life hadn't dealt the former demon the best hand either.

Meliodas climbed the stairs back to his apartment. Elizabeth would have already been back in hers getting ready for Diane, if the former Sin of Envy wasn't there already. He'd stop by a little later to make sure they were both there and everything was alright.

 _And maybe catch Elizabeth in her nightie,_ a lecherous grin spread across his face. Elizabeth adored her sleep wear (as did Meliodas). She tended to wear large shirts to bed, foregoing shorts or pants insisting they were limiting in movement. He agreed with her. Not to mention she had taken quite a liking to a few of _his_ shirts, opting to wear those when he was around.

It drove him crazy. And she knew it.

Meliodas wasn't particularly large. A few inches shorter than his girlfriend and leanly muscled too. So when she would wear his shirts, they tended to be a bit on the… _snug_ side _._ Riding high on her thighs and hugging her chest tight.

He groaned. He _really_ needed to stop thinking about Elizabeth right now. A cold shower awaited him in the apartment after their litte detour to the alleyway. Thinking about her in his shirts did nothing to help relieve the pressure in his shorts.

 _King had better not be home yet,_ he silently prayed.

Sure he could make up some excuse as to why he had to shower (or not say anything and just take one) but King not being there would be easier. Despite all his grumblings about it, the fairy was actually a good roommate. He unlocked the door and was relieved there was no one in sight.

Guilt wracked Meliodas again as he thought about what a _shit_ roommate he was.

Not long after they had left Merlin's office that first time, they had figured out they had no idea what to do with the Sin of Sloth. Ban and Elaine informed them that they had an apartment not too far away that they would be staying in. Elaine, being a good little sister, had extended an invitation to her brother which earned her horrified looks from King and Ban.

Meliodas couldn't blame the fairy for not wanting to stay with them. If Ban's open display of affections were any indication to what they did behind closed doors, he wouldn't want to stay with them either. No matter how good of friends they were/have become.

An elbow to the ribs from Elizabeth and Diane had him volunteering his extra room.

He would have done it without their prompting. Eventually.

Truth be told, Melidas had never had a roommate before. By some weird turn of events, each year he just ended up alone in the dorms until he finally decided to get his own apartment. He lucked out that Elizabeth and Diane lived here as well. The world did owe him a few favors.

Like he mentioned before, King didn't do much more than sleep. He _still_ didn't do much more than sleep. But as Elizabeth pointed out, Meliodas was busy with school pretty much that whole time. King was sharp, he could tell. The fairy picked it up rather quickly that the blonde had too much going on, so he kept out of the way.

Hell the other man even _cleaned_ the apartment a few times a week.

He wasn't sure if it was from sheer boredom or if it was just maybe his way of showing his appreciation without voicing it. Maybe both. Meliodas supposed he should be a bit more of a gracious host now that he could.

 _Starting tonight I suppose._ Meliodas turned on the shower and got undressed. _Hope he remembers the way back here,_ he idly thought as he stepped into the falling water.

* * *

King was lost.

Yes, he knew his way back to Meliodas apartment. Hell he even knew a few different ways between there and Merlin's office. But somewhere along the way he took a wrong turn (or five).

He had been occupied with his thoughts about what had transpired with Diane.

He groaned, flopping his head forward into his hands. He shook his head, "I can't believe I'm lost."

"Um, do you need help?"

King glanced up and his mouth dropped. Before he could stop himself, "Jericho?" slipped past his lips.

The woman eyed him skeptically. "How'd you know my name?"

His mouth went dry. There standing before him was yet _another_ reincarnation! He was half tempted to roll his eyes because of course her name would also be the same as her past self. She raised a dark slender brow at him. Her lavender hair was up in a ponytail as a few strands framed her face. Her gold eyes were just as sharp as he remembered.

 _Shit,_ he thought. _How many reincarnations are at this school?_ He knew she couldn't be much older than the others. _And why does everyone have the same damn names?_ It could be considered a blessing in disguise, or just plain inconvenient in this case.

"Hey," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I asked you a question." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Oh sorry!" he rushed to apologize and think of an excuse on the fly. Sometimes he wondered if it wouldn't have been better to keep Merlin's spell so he couldn't go blabbing like this. He eyed the backpack on her shoulder. "I, uh, recognized you from campus."

He prayed that was the correct term for the grounds of the school. He had come a long way in a month with his catching up on the times, but he didn't know everything.

Jericho's face softened. "Oh, okay. Now that you say it you look kind of familiar too." She leaned forward, inches from his face. King took an unsteady step back. "You're lost though?" He couldn't tell if she was asking to be helpful or judging him.

He gulped and nodded.

She frowned at him and he tried not to cringe. "You aren't that far from the school," she observed. "Where are you trying to go?"

King panicked and said the first thing that came to mind, "Earth's Coffeehouse!"

Jericho took a startled step back and King let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It had been nerve racking having her that close, studying him with those sharp eyes. Like she was trying to learn all his secrets.

He had zero secrets that he wanted to share.

Her lips pursed together in thought before realization dawned. She snapped her fingers again causing King to jump. "You actually aren't far from there either!" She beamed and he was caught off guard by the pleasant expression.

The Jericho he knew only ever wore a scowl.

"I can take you there if you want?"

"Uh, I don't want to trouble you," King explained as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He honestly didn't want to make her go out of her way just because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. "If you just-"

"Oh it's no problem!" She interrupted him with a shake of her head. "I pass by it on my way to class."

King raised a quizzical eyebrow and she flushed.

"I mean I'm done with classes for the day but I was craving one of their sandwiches." She began scratching her cheek seemingly embarrassed, not meeting his gaze. "I uh, have some papers to drop off too," she lifted the strap of her backpack. "Graduation and all you know."

"Uh," he spoke completely baffled by the turn of events. First she wouldn't stop scowling and now she wouldn't stop _smiling_. He didn't know what to do. "I, uh-"

"I promise it's not a big deal," she rushed out, a light pink still clinging to her cheeks.

"Um," King sorted things out in his brain.

He really just wanted directions to the coffee shop, he could figure his way to the apartment from there. But if she was indeed going that way like she said then it would be rude (and awkward) to deny her help. He scrunched up his nose before letting it fall with his decision.

"Sure," he nodded and smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Jericho beamed, ecstatic at his answer. "Great!" She chirped grabbing his sleeve to tug him in the right direction. "It's this way."

"O-okay," he stuttered out, attempting not to stumble over his feet as she dragged him across an intersection.

He had never seen her like this before. It was a bit unsettling. She finally released her hold on him when they were safely back on the sidewalk.

"So," she started, glancing back at him before quickly looking away. "Um, what was your name?"

"Oh," King flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't introduced himself yet. "I uh, you can call me King."

"King?" she repeated, testing the name out. "That's an unusual name," she commented.

"It's a nickname," he shrugged falling into step beside her.

He never noticed before but they were the same height. It was a little weird not having to look up to someone when he talked to them. The only person King had a height advantage on in their group was Meliodas (a fact he often took some pride in). Elizabeth was close but still a bit taller. Diane was taller than him too, probably an inch taller than Elizabeth.

He sighed at the reminder of his fight with the former giantess.

"Is there a story behind it?" Jericho tilted her head, a pleasant expression still on her face.

 _She's pretty when she's not scowling,_ King surprised himself with the thought. Though he supposed most people are more pleasing to the eye when they weren't frowning. Jericho looked happy and that wasn't an expression he ever saw on her face.

 _Well that's not true,_ he snorted as he thought of her infatuation with Ban in the past.

"Something funny?" She tried again and King realized he hadn't answered her previous question.

"N-no," he stuttered out embarrassed by his rudeness. "Sorry. I was just thinking of something that happened a long time ago."

"Oh. About how you got your name?" Her lips pursed in thought. "Are you rich or something?"

"Uh, no, not really," King answered honestly. Sure he was the Fairy King but that didn't mean he was swimming in gold. Fairies didn't really care about material possessions.

"King!" A familiar voice called and he looked over. There in the doorway of the coffee shop was Meliodas.

The fairy sagged with relief. The blonde raised an eyebrow at his more relaxed posture but (thankfully) didn't comment as he walked towards the pair.

"I've been looking all over for you," he shook his head but King saw he was relieved as well. "We really need to get you a phone," he sighed. Then mumbled, "or put a tracking device on you."

King scowled at the comment and Meliodas grinned.

"Meliodas?" Jericho spoke up and the blonde finally noticed her.

"Hey Jericho," he waved lazily. "Thanks for finding my buddy. He's new here." He hid his shock well but King could sense his interest in how this had transpired.

"Huh," she directed her confused gaze to King. "I thought you went to the college?"

"I uh,-" He tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. He really hadn't thought this through.

"He just transferred," Meliodas saved him smoothly, not missing a beat.

"Oh, that makes sense. How do you two know each other?" She moved on and King sighed, thankful for Meliodas' help.

"Roomies," the blonde man shrugged.

"So you knew each other before he transferred?" King wanted to bang his head against the a wall in frustration. Why was she questioning everything? It's like she was purposefully looking for loopholes in their story.

"Yeah, long time ago," Meliodas answered vaguely and King's mouth unhinged at the devilish twinkle in his eyes.

The bastard was having fun!

Jericho opened her mouth to speak again but Meliodas interrupted her.

"Anyways, we better get that food ordered for them," he nodded at King. The fairy gawked at the sudden change in topic, urging his head to catch up. "For the girls." The former demon supplied.

"Huh?" he couldn't wrap his mind around what the man was hinting at.

Jericho scowled. "You have a girlfriend?" She glared at King and he flinched. That was the face he remembered.

Instead of forming a decent sentence he just repeated himself, "huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that Jericho. He's a bit of a player," Meliodas shrugged, biting the inside of his lip to stop from grinning at King's completely confused face.

"Ugh," she moaned. "I knew I should have asked," she grumbled, walking away from the two to the counter. She ordered her coffee and made for the door. "Nice meeting you King," she gave him a wave and a sad smile.

"Huh?" King said even as he waved goodbye.

"Dude," Meliodas punched his arm lightly as the door closed. "You really need to not be so nice."

"Huh?" he repeated again.

The blonde chuckled. "She wanted you. It was pretty obvious."

"Huh?"

"Are you broken?" Meliodas questioned. He was having a lot of fun at King's expense, but he was getting a little worried about the fairy. "Jericho _liked_ you."

"She _what_?!" His mouth dropped open. His vocabulary opening up to two words at least. Suddenly her little giggles and blushing face made a lot more sense.

"Is it really so weird for women to hit on you?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean!" King thread his fingers into his hair, tugging uselessly. "She used to like Ban."

Now it was Meliodas' turn to be confused. "Huh?"

His hands slid out of his auburn hair to drag down his face. "She's a reincarnation," he told Meliodas under his breath.

"No kidding?" His eyes went wide. His brow then pulled together thoughtfully. "How many are there?"

"I have no idea," King sighed out. "I've seen a few since we got here. I'm guessing there's probably more."

"Really? Like who?"

King pointed a shaky finger (because he still couldn't get over the fact that Jericho hit on him, _him!_ ) over to the counter.

"What? Howser, really?" He tilted his head as he pondered it. "Makes sense I guess. I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say he liked past Diane too."

The Grizzly Sin didn't even reply, instead grumbling as he walked towards the counter. Meliodas trailed behind with a chuckle. Howser smiled in greeting.

"Hey guys!" He then looked at King who tensed. "Totally thought you were on a date there for a second King. I was going to come over and knock your teeth out for two-timing Diane," he continued beaming through the threat.

"It wasn't a date!" King hissed throwing his hands in the air. "I was lost and asked for directions here. She insisted she was already coming this way. I just met her today." He explained in a rush.

The two men gaped at him. "Seriously? That's how that all happened?" Meliodas laughed loudly.

King flushed. "Yes."

"She really was hitting on you!" The shorter man slapped his knee, continuing to laugh. "How didn't you notice?"

"I thought she was just being nice!" The red face man told them.

"Why were you lost in the first place?" Howser raised a brow at him, a gleeful smile on his face from the story. "Don't you have a phone?"

"N-no. I don't!" He stomped his foot impatiently. "Can I just order please?"

"How don't you have a phone?" Howser looked at him like he was some interesting museum exhibit.

"He lost it," Meliodas shook his head, laughter finally dying down. King was upset with the former demon but was thankful for his ability to come up with excuses for the fairy on the spot.

Howser nodded understandingly. King seized the opportunity to order something for Diane and himself before one of them thought to bring up something else to tease him over.

"I'm impressed," Meliodas nodded his praise as the two stepped out onto the street back towards the apartment.

"By?" King questioned dryly. He wasn't in much of a conversing mood at the moment. The thought of Jericho pursuing him was going to give him nightmares.

"You knew Diane's favorite," he gestured towards the bag in the other man's hand.

"So?"

"It took me forever to figure out Elizabeth's favorite thing there. The girl's always happy with anything," Meliodas explained. "You figured out Diane's in what? Probably that first time you guys ate there together?"

"So what if I did?" King defended.

"Not saying it's bad. Just curious how you know just from that."

The fairy scrunched his nose as they walked through the streets. He studied the blonde man who paid him no mind as he kept looking forwards. He decided there was no harm in telling him.

"She was nervous," he sighed, Meliodas' green eyes found his amber. King glanced back ahead. "In situations like that, people tend to go with something familiar. Something that would comfort them. So she ordered her favorite food," he shrugged.

"Huh," was all Meliodas said.

"What's a player?" King asked after a few moments of silence. It had been bugging him and it wasn't a term he was familiar with, unless one was talking about a sport. Which, given the context at the time, didn't make sense to him.

Meliodas grinned. "Basically it's saying you pretend to care about women only to get sex."

"What?" The fairy squawked, face paling before flushing a violent shade of red. "I am NOT!" He shouted.

The former demon chuckled at the auburn haired man's reaction. "I know. That's why it's funny. You're probably the farthest thing from a player."

"Hey!" King shouted, realizing the former demon was taking another jab at him. Meliodas continued laughing as they walked into the apartment building.

* * *

A/N: And the rating has officially change. Hopefully that's not an issue for anybody ;) I was looking back at this chapter and realized that I first started writing a good bulk of these last summer. This one was started in June. That being said, this story will follow the manga as close as I can but it IS an AU. Obviously the manga isn't completed and some of the things I have/will write may conflict with that. Hence this being an AU. Nothing huge but just a little reminder for you guys ;)

Poor King. He just can't seem to catch a break can he? But hey! We met another reincarnation! Isn't that fun? We get a little more insight into what happened in the month that passed. Meliodas being protective, Elizabeth being a sweetheart, and King being... well, King. XD What more could a chapter possible need?... Diane.. yep, we need some Diane and King in here. Maybe next chapter ;) haha

Side note, this is _almost_ the longest chapter in the story. Most of that may be because of this author's note though, otherwise it clocked in right under 5k so... I should maybe just stop writing... XD

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always thank you for the continued support!

Luv~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 12**

"I just can't control myself around him!" Diane wailed, shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"How so?" Elizabeth's gentle voice prompted. She slowly took a sip of her wine.

"I just-" the brunette sighed heavily reaching for her own glass. She swirled the liquid around inside of it, careful not to spill. "He drives me crazy." She blushed at her admission.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she took a drink letting the dry taste of the red wine settle on her taste buds before she went any further. "I've never been so attracted to anyone before."

"Really?" her friend squeaked excitedly.

Diane gulped as she nodded. "Ever since we've met I just feel this pull to him, ya know?"

"I do," Elizabeth smiled gently and Diane knew she was thinking of Meliodas.

"Sometimes I can't help but worry about him. He banged his head back when we were in Merlin's office, after you guys left," she paused to explain. "So I was checking his injury. I thought he really hurt himself and I was upset over it."

The silverette nodded her understanding, silently urging her friend to continue.

"So I was checking that and then went to sit up and he followed me. I'm sitting in his lap and he gets this look in his eyes," she breathed out knowing this was the hard part to explain. "I wanted to know what he was thinking about and you know what he said to me?"

Elizabeth shook her head, hanging on every word Diane said, anticipation evident.

Diane scoffed at the silverette's misplaced excitement. "He told me that I should get off him!" She threw her hands in the air. "Like I'm heavy or something!"

"Oh," her friend blinked owlishly, obviously not expecting that. "I don't think he meant it like that Diane."

"I know!" She howled dismally. "I'm not even sure what I was expecting. I just got so angry! I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm so confused!" The former giantess continued to fret.

"Why are you confused?" Elizabeth prodded lightly.

"I like him Elizabeth, I really do," Diane spoke quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest. "But what if he doesn't see me. What if he sees _her?_ " She looked at Elizabeth, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh Diane!" She flung herself at her grieving friend.

Feeling her best friend wrap her arms around her broke the dam. Tears streamed down her face as she took in shaky breaths. "I j-just don't want him to like me only because of her you know?"

"Of course Diane. I'm sure he doesn't think that. He knows you're different."

 _Does he though_? Diane thought to herself as frustrated tears continued to fall. She didn't know what King's feelings for her were (despite what former Sin of Envy pretended). All she knew were her feelings for him. Past Diane's feelings were probably much the same.

The thought made her jealous. It was stupid, Diane knew, to be jealous of someone long passed. But she couldn't help it.

King made her irrational.

She laughed, the sound harsh as it came out sounding more like a wail. What else could the burnette do but laugh at this? She had only known him for a month and here she was torn up about him. Hard to believe it all started with one stupid comment.

There was a knock on the door. Elizabeth pulled back with a questioning gaze. Diane nodded, signaling that it was okay to answer as she wiped fiercely at her eyes. The silverette went to get the door.

"Oh Meliodas!"

Diane bolted up at hearing his name. Surely King wouldn't be with him.

"And King?"

She folded in on herself. _Of course he's here,_ she scowled. Leave it to Meliodas to have him tag along when he knew she was upset with the fairy. _The bastard,_ she complained mentally.

"Yo," Meliodas greeted. "We brought food."

"Go away!" Diane shouted. Burying her face in her knees.

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed and she heard footsteps. She assumed they were all in the apartment. She pulled her legs tighter to her chest refusing to look at them. "What do you think we should do with Diane's favorite sandwich then King?"

"Huh?" Said man asked distractedly.

She couldn't help it, Diane peeked over her knees just in time to catch Meliodas roll his eyes good naturedly. She looked to King to find his gaze on her. Amethyst and amber eyes widened.

"Eep!" She squeaked blushing hotly, burying her face back into her knees.

"Diane?" A shift in the cushions told her King had sat down on the couch.

She ignored him, instead growling to Meliodas. "Stop trying to bribe me with food."

"I'm not the one who ordered it," Meliodas shrugged (she imagined). "King did."

She gulped. "What?" She whispered. Shocked that he would do that. Or even know her favorite to begin with.

Peering through the gap of her arms she could see the fairy reach for her. His hand nearly touching her, then he hesitated before withdrawing. Diane wished he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry," King sighed softly.

"What?" Her head snapped up. _He_ was sorry? This was all her fault! He wasn't looking at her, she didn't like that.

"I didn't mean to say... _that_ ," the auburn haired man explained, referring to the instant in Merlin's office. "I'm sorry." He still wouldn't look at her. But he seemed so sad, so _guilty._ She couldn't have that.

"Why are you apologizing?" Diane chided, shifting her body so she was kneeling on the couch. Doing so left less space between them. She prefered it that way.

King's eyes flew to hers and her breath caught. His eyes. His eyes were hard with determination, the amber more gold then she had seen before.

"I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to, but I did. I don't _ever_ want to upset you Diane," he stressed and for the third time he apologized. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes begin to water with unshed tears. No one had ever given her such a heartfelt apology before. He hadn't even _done_ anything wrong! Not really.

"K-King," she began, voice shaky.

"Oh no," he was clearly alarmed by her state. "D-did I say something stupid again?" The King of Fairies started to panic. "I'm so- ooph!"

Diane cut him off by launching herself at him. She threw her arms around the Grizzly Sin in a hug. The force enough so they fell back on the couch. Her on top of him.

"Diane?" He breathed unsure of what was happening.

"Stupid."

"Huh?" King answered, confused.

Confusion seemed to be his theme of the day and King was beginning to wonder what he had done to deserve this kind of punishment. Her being on top of him caused this whole mess in the first place! Not that he was complaining (he kind of was.)

She pulled back slightly, staring at him with sparkling amethyst eyes. "Stupid," she repeated but grinned at him. "I'm the one who should apologize."

King opened his mouth to counter. She withdrew one of her arms so she could pinch his lips in between her fingers to silence him. His eyes went as wide as saucers at her delicate touch.

"I overreacted," she told him, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. "I know you wouldn't say anything to hurt me. I know you didn't mean it like that. I just," she sighed, cheeks getting brighter at her little confession. "I wasn't expecting you to say that," she revealed, burying her face in his neck.

Her breasts were soft against his chest, the feeling forcing King to bring one of his arms around her so he could pinch his nose. He did _not_ need to get blood in her hair. She really would be mad at him then.

His mouth went dry as she snuggled further into his embrace. He gulped nervously as he brought his other arm to rest on the small of her back. She hummed and King felt his heart pick up it's pace.

"I'm sorry King," she spoke against his neck.

He didn't respond. Instead he brought his hand from his face to stroke her hair. Diane sighed, letting her body relax against him.

They sat like that for awhile just enjoying each other's company.

"Good thing they didn't order anything hot. It'd be cold by now."

"Meliodas!"

King glanced up, face paling. He had forgotten they were there. Meliodas and Elizabeth peeked their heads around the corner that lead to the kitchen. Drinks in hand as they observed.

"Damnit Meliodas," Diane hissed against King's neck and he subconsciously tightened his hold on her. One part not wanting to let her go. The other not wanting her to dispatch Meliodas.

He laughed against her ear and she stilled her struggle.

"Let me go King," she huffed. They both knew if she really wanted to get free she could. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sorry," he apologized softly against her ear making her shiver. A smile tugged at his lips. "Can't let you do that. We kinda need him."

"Fine," she mumbled and King tried to ignore how good her lips felt against his neck.

"Maybe we should just go to my apartment." Meliodas told Elizabeth. "Let them have some alone time."

King rolled his eyes. What his roommate really wanted was alone time with Elizabeth. He was pretty sure Meliodas didn't care about them. Although he did appreciate the offer.

Spending more time with Diane sounded nice.

He'd leave it up to her though.

"Oh wait," Meliodas paused and King didn't like that smug grin. "I wanna be here when you tell her you were on a date earlier today."

King's mouth fell open. _He did NOT just say that._

"He what?" Diane and Elizabeth squealed. Amethyst, and aqua eyes glaring holes into him.

"On a date!" Meliodas chirped merrily.

Now it was King who was going to kill him. Diane still hadn't left her spot on top of him (not that he particularly wanted her to). He couldn't help but think the scowl she gave him was adorable, despite that it may end in his demise

"He used some lame excuse about being lost-"

"-I was lost!" King finally found his voice. Meliodas merely grinned at his admittance and continued like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Then asked for directions to the coffee shop. The girl ate it right up and said she'd go with him. That's where I found him. On a date with Jericho."

"It wasn't a date!" King wailed. Why did the universe hate him? He flopped his head back on the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. Maybe if he couldn't see it coming, it wouldn't happen.

"So are you telling me," the girl on his chest mumbled quietly. He tightened his hold around her unknowingly, but it caused her to pause. Her breath fanned across his lips.

 _When did she get closer?_

"While I was here, freaking out about the whole office scene, worried I hurt your feelings and confessing my own; you were on a date?!" She growled and there was no denying it. King opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a very angry Diane.

Straddling him.

Again.

 _Yep, the universe has it out for me,_ he swore as he did his best not to move.

King then paused. He really shouldn't have, there was an furious Diane to deal with after all (and she was on top of him. _Again._ He just couldn't move past that thought.) But there was one part of what she said that stood out.

 _Confessing? Confessing what? She couldn't possibly… Could she?_

Upon seeing the confused expression take over the (should be cowering) fairy's face, her vexation lessened. What in the world could he be thinking of right now? She was mad dammit! And on top of him! Literally in his face! And the damn King of Fairies _still_ paid her no mind!

Diane glanced over to her friends. Elizabeth frowned at Meliodas as the man snickered. That alone made her rethink the possible homicide. If the blonde hooligan laughed, then maybe it was a setup? Perhaps she had jumped the gun again and King was innocent?

If she could get him out of his own damn mind, maybe she could find out.

Meliodas couldn't stop laughing. King was just too much fun to mess with! The fairy didn't even retaliate like Diane would. He yelled and denied but nothing more. He couldn't believe he had missed out on teasing this guy for the past month. It was way too easy.

Elizabeth knew King hadn't been on a date. He wasn't that kind of man. Meliodas had fabricated the whole thing, of that she was sure. She loved the blonde man but sometimes he said things just to rile Diane up. King seemed to make it effortless for him to do so. She elbowed her boyfriend in the arm and he gave her an innocent look.

She wasn't buying it.

Diane watched the small lover's spat that was taking place before her. It beat waiting for King and hoping he'd come back to reality. Staring at him for too long did funny things to her insides. She vaguely heard the two heading out as her eyes found his amber ones observing her intently.

She had rarely seen him so serious. Only when he spoke with Merlin about what to discuss next at their meetings had she seen it. To have it directed at her, having his sole attention…

Well, she felt hot.

Diane bit her lip in the hopes of distracting herself from the building sensation between her legs. _Now's not the time,_ she scolded herself. A frown crossed her features as she willed herself to dismiss the want. Diane didn't notice how she unconsciously tightened her legs.

But King did.

The sudden pressure against his sides, snapped him back to reality. He had been lost in musings that, ironically, ended up with them in this position. _Thank the goddesses this thing is baggy,_ he praised his long hoody. He debated if he should ask Diane to repeat what she had said.

About the confession bit of her rant.

"It wasn't a date," he told her instead, chickening out. She appeared flustered and despite how much he _liked_ that look on her (way, _way_ more then he should), he didn't want her upset. Her feelings would always come first.

"Huh?" Diane frowned, finding his voice a tether back to reality.

King vaguely paid attention to the realization that they were alone. What happened to the _bastard_ that got him in this whole mess in the first place could wait. "I wasn't on a date," he clarified.

"Oh," she said simply, trying to pick up where they had left off in the conversation. She sat up, thinking maybe getting some distance between them would help clear her head.

He mistook her answer and movement as her still being angry. King quickly reached for her elbow to prevent her from leaving. "After you left, I wandered around campus. I was headed for the apartments but ended up somewhere I didn't recognize. I have no idea how far I went before I realized I was off track." He rushed to explain.

Diane's mind slowly caught back up. Right, she was mad at him. For a number of reasons apparently.

"That's when Jericho found me. She asked if I needed help and I told her I was lost. I just asked for directions to the coffee shop and she insisted on accompanying me. I tried refusing but she was adamant. In the end I figured there was no harm in letting her lead me. But then," he paused and gulped.

"But then?" She prompted, more curious at this point. How King had managed to find a girl from school that was in her classes no less was an impressive feat.

"Then Meliodas found us. He told Jericho I had a girl and that she should give up. After, he teased me about it being a date, as did Howser! But I swear Diane," he reached for her hands and squeezed. "It wasn't a date."

She liked when King focused solely on her. Like she was the most important person in the room. But something he mentioned stung. He said Meliodas told Jericho she was King's girl. But she wasn't. What claim did she have to be angry with him, even if he had been on a date?

Her and King weren't together.

The fairy had every right to pursue other women. Just because Diane felt a pull towards him, didn't mean he returned the feelings. She liked to believe he did but she couldn't be sure without outright asking and she couldn't do that. Maybe she just reminded him too much of the past Diane.

The thought made her numb.

 _She's not saying anything,_ King nervously fretted. He had told her it wasn't a date. Why was she still mad?

"Daine?" He spoke unsurely but couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You don't have to check in with me King," she whispered, looking away towards the door.

"What?"

"I'm not your girlfriend!" She shouted, more irritated at herself for being jealous then she was with him. "You don't have to justify your actions to me."

King winced. _Where in the world is this coming from?_ She refused to look at him and he was getting a bit ticked by it. So he sat up, her eyes going wide from the change in position. She still straddled him, now sitting in his lap. Her face heated up, a delicate 'o' forming on her lips.

The position was intimate and she had never been in it before but somehow had managed it twice in the same day with this man.

King's thoughts were much along the same lines, he himself never having had anyone on top of him like this. Not even in the past. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside.

"I'm not justifying anything Diane," he told her sternly. "I'm telling you what happened. I would have told you even without Meliodas'… prompting."

"Why?"

"I don't like keeping things from you."

Her eyes widened even more. Suddenly she became very aware of her attraction to King. Not that she wasn't aware before. She knew that. But this moment seemed different than the others.

She desperately wanted to kiss him.

King didn't know why she was so surprised by what he said. He always told her what he could. Even now if she were to ask him about something they hadn't yet covered in the past, he'd tell her in an instant. It wasn't in him to deny her.

He really didn't know if it was because of the past Diane or because of, well, this Diane.

The Sin of Sloth knew their differences (probably better than anyone). Everyday he seemed to find more. But he couldn't say for sure at this point if his feelings for her were platonic.

Obviously they weren't.

But who were his feelings for? The Diane of the past who went through so many struggles, whom he had struggled with?

Or were they for the girl, no, the woman who sat in his lap. She was older than the one he knew. More matured in her ability to recognize her faults. But also a bit more naive, believing the best in everyone until proven otherwise where the past would be the opposite. _She_ thought everyone had an alternative motive until proven innocent.

King also wasn't quite convinced of this Diane's inexperience as she began to wriggle in his lap. A look had crossed her eyes that he had never seen in either of them. The fairy didn't know much about the present's life before she met Elizabeth. King only knew Diane had never had a boyfriend. Meliodas had told him as much the first night he met them.

But no boyfriend didn't mean she wasn't aware of what she was doing.

The auburn haired man had seen what passed for acceptable behavior through observation of other people's public displays of affection. The first time he saw this same thing happening on tv he promptly passed the fuck out. He couldn't believe what they showed, it was completely shameless. King decided never to listen to Meliodas' suggestions on what to watch again. He really should have known better with the way the blonde had beamed as he left the apartment.

Diane on top of him was going to become too much for him soon. Very soon.

He gripped her hips tightly. King's breath coming out strained. He wouldn't insult her this time. He wouldn't.

"Diane?"

His voice, combined with his hands on her hips, were like a bucket of ice water. The brunette leapt off him. Face as hot as the sun.

She smiled bashfully at him, wrapping a pigtail around her finger.

 _Cute,_ sounded off in his mind and this time, he didn't push the thought away. Though he was at a loss of what to do now. An awkward silence fell. It reminded him of their first meeting, when they had also been left alone.

He heard muffled voices and quirked an eyebrow at Diane. She mirrored his expression. Looking around the room they both came to the same conclusion:

The voices were coming from just outside the apartment.

King held up a finger, indicating for her to be quiet. She nodded and they crept over, making sure not to make a sound as they leaning in together to listen. King tried not to focus on how close they were once again as they leaned against the door. She was a few inches taller than him, his chin just above her breasts if he were standing. Right now, they were practically in line with his vision.

 _Focus damnit! You just got out of that situation, you don't need to get into another,_ the fairy scolded himself.

"What do you think they are doing?" a voice sounding suspiciously like Elizabeth asked. "Think they made up?"

"Making out," another answered and King knew it was Meliodas. "So probably."

Diane began seething next to him. He worried for his roommate on the other side of the door. Deciding to save the other man's life, King gently guided Diane to the side then pulled the door open.

Elizabeth gasped and Meliodas merely smiled.

 _The bastard knew we were there,_ King concluded as he narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should let Diane have her revenge. As if he could tell what the fairy was thinking, Meliodas' smile widened.

"So Meliodas," Diane started, taking a menacing step towards the man. "King was on a date with Jericho huh?"

The auburn haired man scowled. He thought they had gone over this. _It wasn't a date!_

"You know she hit on me first semester, right?" She explained, ignoring the drop mouthed men. "I highly doubt she thought of King that way."

Meliodas regained his speech first after the unexpected revelation. "Huh. Well King and I were just going to hang out in the apartment tonight. See ya tomorrow." He waved and stalked away down the hall.

"Wait! Meliodas!" Elizabeth followed after, probably to say goodbye.

They rounded the corner and Diane busted out laughing. King put his mouth back in place, giving her a questioning look. _What's so funny?_

"Oh gosh, the looks on you guys' faces!"

"So she didn't actually hit on you?" King asked uneasily.

At this Diane straightened up, a devilish twinkle in her eye. "Oh she definitely did. Still does sometimes actually, she's in the same major as Meliodas and I. She's nice sure, but I like men." She shrugged and King was glad to hear that last bit of information.

Well that explained how Meliodas knew Jericho. But King was still thoroughly confused.

"She was hitting on you too," she clarified and King's jaw went slack. He wasn't expecting that bit of information.

"Did Meliodas mention that it was me who was your girlfriend? I wouldn't be surprised if she asked me about borrowing you the next time she saw you."

If possible, King's mouth fell open even further. "B-borrowed?" He managed to squawk out.

She nodded seemingly lost in her own thoughts of the matter. "That or just for a straight up threesome."

"I-uh-what?!" King couldn't believe that they were actually having this conversation. Well, that Diane was having this conversation. He really wasn't contributing much more than wordless nonsense at this point.

"Oh a threesome is-"

"I know what it is," King hissed, embarrassed.

She frowned. "Then why are you-," Diane paused, the realization of what she had been discussing with the man so casually hit her. She blushed hotly. "Oh. My. God." She whispered horrified.

Both were at a loss of what to say.

Diane apparently felt the need to explain herself (what specifically he didn't know, King was pretty sure there was no need to elaborate on the topic).

"I mean it's something we would discuss of course! Any good couple talks things out. Especially those kinds of things. We would talk about the pros and cons to it. Like if it would jeopardize our relationship then ya know it's a for sure no."

He watched, hypnotized by her wild movements and the words slipping past her lips.

"I think that a threesome would be the only way that I'd consider it, because it would be with you. I really don't think I could lend you out. I mean if you were interested part of me would be nervous about letting you off on your own. But if I was there I think I'd be okay with it then." She rambled.

King pinched the bridge of his nose and shifted his hoodie, praying to the goddesses she couldn't see anything. He was running on autopilot at this point. Diane talked about it as if they _were_ in a relationship. She talked about being with him _._

She talked about sex.

Sex with him.

And maybe another girl.

The fairy may pass out from blood loss to the brain. He didn't know how to feel about another girl, but the thought of Diane alone was more than appealing enough to him. Who needed the other girl when he had Diane?

This wasn't a good conversation to have in a hallway.

"Uh," King smartly commented. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. Was that really all he could respond to what she was saying?

"I m-mean if we were a c-couple," she squeaked through her hands.

King couldn't get enough of her. One minute she was talking about threesomes and the next she was hiding behind her hands, embarrassed about it. Shy about them being a couple. At least he hoped she was shy about it and not embarrassed.

Elizabeth rounding the corner reminded him where they were. The silverette beamed at them, the awkward atmosphere completely lost on her.

"Don't forget your sandwich King!" She told him as she ducked into the apartment to grab it. "Enjoy your night!" And with that she pulled Diane in and shut the door.

"Uh… bye."

* * *

A/N: King and Diane. Would anyone believe me if I said they were my favorites? XD For real I enjoy writing the two of them together so much in this story. The conversations those two come up with never fail to make me laugh! Jericho loves everybody! What a change from the past right? ;) haha How's that for a random thought? Jericho, Diane and King. No. I have no idea were this oddness comes from. I just write it for your enjoyment (and obviously my own XD haha).

Hopefully you guys liked it anyways ;)

Thanks for all the support you guys continue to show me! You're all awesome!

Luv~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 13**

King arrived back at the apartment and noticed a lack of Meliodas. He sighed in relief, figuring he must be in his room. He had eaten his sandwich absentmindedly on the way to the apartment. It helped occupy his mind on the journey lest he began thinking of Diane again.

A cold shower wasn't needed anymore thankfully.

He collapsed face first onto the couch.

The Sin of Sloth's mind reeled from the whole turn of events today took. He swore that kind of crazy day would only happen to him. It was just his luck.

"Yo," Meliodas greeted.

King lifted his head of the couch to grumble a "hey," then collapsed back down.

"Rough day?"

He wanted to laugh. _That's putting it mildly_ , King thought to himself. Instead of answering he just nodded, his face rubbing against couch cushion. The fairy pondered if he should just go straight to bed. If he stayed up longer, the day might get worse.

"So," the blonde started and King looked up to find the man scratching the back of his neck.

 _What's his problem?_ He thought scrunching up his nose.

Upon noticing his expression, Meliodas dropped his hand. "Sorry for being a shitty roommate this past month," he sighed moving his hands into his pockets.

 _Where was this coming from?_

"It's fine," King assured him, shifting to sit on the couch. "You were busy," he shrugged brushing it off.

The former demon frowned. "That's no excuse. I could have done better."

"It's no big deal," the Grizzly Sin tried again. "I understand, really."

The blonde eyed him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not (which he was) before nodding. King smiled, relieved that conversation was over. It made him uneasy to see Meliodas so unsure about something. It wasn't like the confident man to be so unsure of himself and second guess his choices.

King didn't like it.

The Meliodas he had known would never apologize to him. He kept aloof in every aspect of his life. Even his feelings for Elizabeth could have just been read as him being a perv. King knew now that it was an act and one that the past Meliodas wanted everyone to believe. The demon had assumed Elizabeth would be safer that way.

But _this_ Meliodas, he, like Diane, had yet to fail in surprising him. More open in every aspect of his life, King had to wonder if growing up _normal_ made such a difference. Meliodas had only met Diane and Elizabeth here in college, from what he had gathered thus far.

Anything before that was a mystery.

Come to think of it, _all_ of their pasts were a mystery. It seemed the reincarnations weren't the only ones curious about the past. King wanted to know more about his new companions too.

A sudden grin broke across Meliodas face. It made the fairy nervous, he immediately forgot about the question of Meliodas' past that had been on the tip of his tongue. That grin promised nothing good for him and King found himself almost wishing to return to when the other man had been apologizing. As weird as it had been, at least it was a better uneasiness than what that smile promised.

"How was Diane?"

A loaded question if King ever heard one (and he had. Many, many times).

"You'll have to be more specific," the Sin of Sloth sighed, dropping his chin in his hand. He'd humor the former Sin of Wrath at the very least.

Despite what Meliodas thought about him being a _shitty roommate,_ King begged to differ. The fact that the former demon let the fairy stay with him at all was enough for him to be grateful. So what if they hadn't seen much of each other outside of the meetings with Merlin? King understood that Meliodas had a life before he "poofed" out of the lamp. He didn't expect the man to cater to his every whim.

He secretly thanked him for not doing so.

The alone time gave King much needed space to sort things out. He studied all that he could about what he had missed (it was a lot). He skimmed over the major points in history, technological advancements, world geography (he still wasn't quite sure where they were in correlation to Britannia), and even looked into pop culture. Things he would need to know to be seen as a normal member of society.

As normal as he could be anyways.

He couldn't possibly cover it all in the month time span, but he had a basic understanding. For now that would have to be enough.

"How do you get her to _not_ hit you?" Meliodas changed his line of questioning, catching King off guard.

"Huh?" He muttered, trying to think if he did anything particularly different. "I'm nice, I guess?"

The blonde snorted, flopping down on the opposite side of the couch. "That's what you're going with?"

"What else would I go with?" King furrowed his brow.

"How about 'cause she wants to jump your bones?" The former Dragon Sin challenged.

King flushed. "Th-that's not true!"

"I saw it happen today. Twice," Meliodas deadpanned. "Gross by the way. You two should really stop doing that in public."

"What - we didn't-" upon seeing the blank look from his roommate he stopped. That _was_ something the reincarnation and his predecessor had in common. "Like you're one to talk," he grumbled instead, crossing his arms.

The blonde merely grinned, not confirming or denying the claim. "Surprised she didn't fall for the Jericho bait though. She's usually so jealous."

"She was at first," King stopped himself from going any farther. His face felt warm as he remembered where that conversation had gone.

"Oh?" Meliodas prodded. "There's more to that story isn't there." He stated a fact. King wondered if he really was such an open book to the other man.

"No!" he desperately rebutted. He didn't need to share that bit of information.

"Bull shit."

"She uh, just took it a different direction then I was expecting is all," King looked away hoping that would suffice for the former demon.

He should have known better.

"How? She said Jericho hit on her. Was that a lie?"

"No."

"Was I wrong about her hitting on you?"

"No."

"So Jericho hit on both of you?"

"Yes."

"Huh, wouldn't have guessed that," Meliodas tilted his head in thought. He then shrugged. "So how wasn't Diane pissed about that? I thought for sure I got her."

"Uh, she wondered if you told Jericho that I was dating her, and uh… if you did that Jericho would probably seek her out."

"Really? Why? Thought she liked Diane too."

"Uh..."

"...No freaking way."

King's eyes snapped to his. He didn't even _say_ anything. Meliodas couldn't possibly put it together that fast.

"A threesome? Whoa.. well that's an image that'll probably give me nightmares," the man dropped his head back on the couch. "Shouldn't have asked. I can't believe she even suggested it."

"She didn't… technically speaking. She thought Jericho may just ask for one instead of, uh, borrowing me." King managed to get out. He really didn't know why he was even telling the other man this. Perhaps he was still in shock about the whole thing.

"Okay, that I can see. Well now that I know Jericho goes both ways anyways. Diane doesn't, does she?" Meliodas quirked a brow. He truthfully hadn't seen her take much interest in anyone besides King.

"I don't understand your terminology," King admitted. "But she likes men."

"Just means Jericho likes both men and woman," he explained.

"Bisexual?"

Meliodas looked at him oddly. King quickly averted his gaze. "Uh, yeah. Surprised you know the term."

"I haven't sat around doing nothing for the past month," King huffed. "I've been looking into things. To try and catch up with everyone."

"And that's one of things you looked up?" Meliodas couldn't keep the amusement out of his tone.

"I-I stumbled upon it after one of your helpful television show suggestions," he admitted wondering why they were still on this topic.

This time the former demon laughed outright. "Ah yeah, sorry about that," he grinned widely and King knew he wasn't sorry at all. "At least one good thing came out of this."

"What's that?" He reluctantly asked.

"Apparently Diane can recognize when women hit on her but not men," he shrugged. "That's good news for you."

"How?"

"She likes men but only notices you. Anyone else hitting on her doesn't matter."

A fact King thanked the goddesses for. Diane didn't seem to be interested in woman so that saved him a great deal of grief. And if what Meliodas said about her not realizing men were hitting on her was true, well the fairy would take that as a win too.

Not that he'd admit that to his friend.

"I don't hit on her," King dodged whatever Meliodas tried pinning on him.

"Nope, you don't. But Howser and a lot of other guys better looking then you have tried. You're a stumbling mess who only recently formed a coherent sentence around her -"

"-Hey!-"

"-And yet you're _still_ the only one she has eyes for. You're quite the mystery King."

"I don't try to be," he grumbled. Just because he'd rather keep some thoughts to himself, didn't make him a mysterious person right?

"I'm sure," Meliodas scratched his head as he stood up. "Want a beer?"

"Goddesses yes," the King of Fairies sank into the couch. Alcohol sounded like a wonderful idea at the moment. He wondered how the girls' night was going.

* * *

"What is wrong with me?!" Diane wailed to a concerned Elizabeth. They were a bottle of wine down (almost two) and Elizabeth had finally convinced her best friend to tell her what happened in the hall. "I brought up a fucking threesome! Who does that?"

"Uh-"

"We aren't even dating! I even told him that Jericho would want to borrow him, but that I don't think I'd like that-"

"-borrow?-"

"-then I went on to say she may even just suggest a threesome! And that I'd be OKAY with it!" The brunette flopped down on the couch. "Why the hell would I tell him that?!" She moaned against the cushion.

"You like him?" Elizabeth suggested, extremely uncertain of her friends mental state at the moment. Perhaps wine hadn't been the best of ideas. Although it had loosened the former Sin of Envy up enough to give a glance inside that head of hers.

One Elizabeth probably didn't need to see.

"Yes, I do," Diane sighed, calming down from her rage. "Which just brings us back to the earlier point. Does he like me? Like the me me, not the past me that he knew."

"That's a lot of _me_ in there."

"I know. Part of me wishes he didn't know her ya know?"

"Diane!" She gasped. "That's not very nice."

"I know," she huffed. "I'm just jealous of her is all!" Elizabeth giggled and Diane scrunched up her nose. "How is that funny?"

"You were the Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane." She held up her thumb and pointer finger to close together, "it's a little funny."

Diane bit her lips in an attempt not to laugh. She wondered if this was often how King felt. Laughing about the sheer ridiculousness of it all. The insanity broke free and giggles spilled past her lips.

It felt good to be laughing with Elizabeth.

Their fit died down. The silverette spoke first. "What do you think we'll do after graduation?"

The end of the week marked the day of graduation. The topic came up frequently in their discussions with Merlin, but she kept it a tight lipped secret. Usually a vague mention of training on their powers and a smug smile was all they received.

"I don't know," Diane sighed. "Maybe Merlin is taking us to her house for some training?"

* * *

Graduation came and went.

The reincarnations received their degrees and celebrated late into the night with their new group of friends. Merlin demanded they be at her house by 7 a.m. sharp as she left their little party at 4 the same morning.

The group of four left their apartment building at six thirty. Ban and Elaine were outside waiting for them. The female fairy far more chipper than the rest of them. King especially was hard to drag out of bed. Meliodas had to literally do just that, hauling his roommate by his foot until he reached the stairs.

It only took the former demon heaving the fairy down a few before the auburn haired man decided to walk by himself.

Diane giggled to herself as King continued to pout even as they got into the taxi. She snuggled in next to him, leaning against Chastiefol. A happy sigh escaped her lips from the comfort. She loved this pillow. The brunette wondered if King would let her borrow it sometime.

Diane blinked and the next thing she knew King was shaking her awake.

"We're here," he told her softly, not wanting to scare her out of her peaceful slumber.

Truthfully, he too had fallen asleep with her nestled so close against him. It had been way too comfortable and he was way too tired to even worry about how close they were. He secretly thanked Meliodas for waking him first so he could see to waking Diane. She looked so peaceful, not to mention beautiful.

Her eyelids flickered as she took in her surroundings. Only she and King were left in the taxi. Everyone else already stood outside. She blushed as she smiled sweetly at him. Grabbing her bag and stepping outside, she paused besides the others.

Merlin lived in a freaking mansion!

"How in the world does she afford this on a teacher's salary?" Meliodas complained not too far away.

"She's been around for a long time remember?" Elaine spoke, waiting patiently for them by the gate surrounding the estate. "She's built up quite the wealth over the years."

"And you two lived in an antique shop," Meliodas quirked an eyebrow. "Seems fair."

"Did you see soma the items I have there?" Ban frowned. "There's some good shit in my shop! Like those necklaces you two got," he pointed an accusing finger at Diane and Elizabeth. "For _free._ "

King whistled innocently as he stepped up to his sister. Diane forced herself not to laugh at the outraged look on the white haired man's face. She, along with Elizabeth, joined the two fairies by the gate.

Elaine pushed a button and leaned forward to speak. "Elaine and company here for our 7 o'clock with Lady Merlin."

"Right on time," she recognized Gowther's voice through the speaker. "It is now precisely 7 o'clock. Please make haste. The airplane will leave in twenty minutes."

"Plane?" Diane tilted her head. A buzzer sounded and the gate doors swung open.

"It's her own private fuckin' jet. Pretty sure it will leave whenever she bloody wants it to," Ban grumbled out leading the way up to the property.

 _Apparently he's not much of a morning person_.

King caught her eye and gave her a secret smile. She guessed his thoughts mirrored hers on the subject of Ban.

 _Or maybe he's grouchy about those necklaces still_ , she thought as she touched the grizzly bear she wore fondly. She had long since put together that it was somehow connected to King. The man hadn't exactly hidden it very well, picking out one with his eye color and animal of his Sin. She admired it all the same.

Part of her wondered if he had done it on purpose, or if it was an accident. Though Elizabeth did get one much the same to represent Meliodas. Perhaps in his own way, King _was_ hinting at having feelings for her. She quickly squashed that down. They'd just met the day he gave it to her, it was probably an accident.

She pushed her thoughts aside to study the vast yard of Merlin's home. Perfectly trimmed hedges, bushes and flowers lined the pathway leading up to a gorgeous home. Diane never thought she would see something so rich so close.

Escanor waved at them when they arrived. "Good morning everyone," he smiled.

"Hey, Escanor," Meliodas said. "You beat us here."

"W-well," the other blonde man shifted nervously. "I-I was already here…" he trailed off.

The former demon shut up after that, apparently not wanting to dive into the _why_ he would be here. Diane didn't have the same qualms about it.

"Uh, why-" she paused when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Best not to ask that question," Elaine whispered in the taller woman's ear (as much as she could anyways). "Not unless you _really_ want to know what he did here last night after drinking with the rest of us."

"Um, when you put it that way," she smiled sheepishly. "Maybe not."

Elaine giggled lightly at Diane's expression and nodded. The fairy removed her hand from the former giantess' shoulder. Diane glanced over at King. The auburn haired man eyed the two of them fondly. She shifted her amethyst gaze to the man's sister, the small blonde woman sticking her tongue out at her big brother.

King shook his head at her antics, apparently deciding to let whatever question he'd wanted to ask go. He took the first step towards Escanor, waving him ahead to lead the way. The reincarnation turned and gestured the group to follow him.

Escanor lead them through the door and into a grand hallway. Diane wondered if Merlin modeled this place after a castle. The ceilings were high, each room was huge. She was pretty sure that there had to be a convenience store in here somewhere.

Escanor came to a stop by the pool. Rock surrounded the structure, waterfalls flowing from one pool to the next for a total of four different levels of the area.

Ban let out a low appreciative whistle. "She's done some remodeling since we've been here last. Pool's new."

"Don't forget the hot tub," Escanor pointed out. Diane had mistaken it for another pool it was so large.

 _So three pools with the hot tub being at the top. Seems a bit excessive_ , she thought to herself. Though it did look amazing.

"I wanna go swimming!" She declared, all of her early morning grogginess forgotten.

"Perhaps when we return," their guide told her as he fidgeted with his hands. "We still have to meet Merlin." He spun on his heel continuing their trek to… Wherever they were going.

"Darn," she pouted, plump bottom lip sticking out. "It looks so nice!"

She and King lagged towards the back of the group. Escanor taking them through another set of hallways.

"Maybe wherever Merlin is taking us will have one?" The fairy suggested. His attempt to wipe the frown off her face.

She brightened. "Yeah that would be great! I wonder if it will be as nice as that one," she pondered.

"Knowing Merlin, it will be."

"Will you swim with me when we get there King?" Diane turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"S-sure," he stuttered as he averted his gaze, attempting to hide a blush.

 _He's always so cute when he does that,_ she smiled to herself. The thought made her think of earlier in the week. While things didn't seem awkward she'd rather clear the air to be sure.

"King?" He hummed in response to let her know she had his attention. "Sorry about before."

"Which part?" He raised an eyebrow and met her eyes. They stopped on their walk. Not noticing the group turning a corner ahead of them.

"Uh well, all of it?" She drew a pigtail in front of her face. "M-mostly the last part."

"Oh," he flushed now, as if just realizing what she was talking about. She was sure her face was much the same.

"Yeah, I uh, got a bit carried away with the whole thing," she nervously drove her toe in circles on the ground. A distraction so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. "I didn't mean to, um, make it sound like we were a couple. And I uh, didn't mean to say all those, um, things."

She really hoped he would understand what she was saying. She'd be absolutely mortified if she had to name specifics.

"It's fine, Diane," he surprised himself by not stuttering at all. He seemed to be able to keep his composure better when Diane was the one flustered. His heart swelled with affection as he watched her anxious tells.

"Really?" She looked up at him with wide purple eyes shimmering with anticipation.

He felt himself melt at the sight. "Y-yeah," he stumbled. _So much for that composure,_ he thought.

Diane sighed heavily. "Thank goodness! I don't want things to be weird between us," she grinned.

"Me either," King rubbed the back of his neck.

Honestly things had been weird since the day he met her (he arrived out of a lamp, for goddesses sake). But he didn't mind. He rather liked the way they were progressing in their… friendship. All awkwardness fell solely on his shoulders. He'd carry the burden gladly if it meant Diane was herself.

She beamed at him and he swore she glowed as the sun shined behind her from the nearby window.

He could gaze at her all day.

"Uh King?"

If she wasn't paying attention that is.

"Is there something on my face?" She frowned as she ran her fingers over her face. They fell to her lips and he watched her drag her nails across them.

He glanced away, desperately hoping his face wasn't as hot as it felt. "N-no, sorry," he apologized, missing the giddy smile that replaced her scowl. "We better catch up with the rest of the group."

"Right!" she sang happily.

They turned together and froze.

"Uh," Diane spoke uneasily. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Shit," King swore.

* * *

A/N: The bonding time in this chapter makes me so happy! Bro bonding for Meliodas and King (mostly consisting of Mel giving King shit, but really, can we expect anything else?) and Girl bonding for Diane and Elizabeth (in which the silverette may or may not wonder about the mental state of her dear friend XD) There's even a little moment between our two favorite fairy siblings! Looks like our group is off to some unknown destination! Assuming King and Diane can find the rest of them back that is ;)

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! Seriously, they were hilarious to read! I think I may have broke some people even XD But I suppose I should restate that I LOVE KING! I put him threw all these delightfully awkward situations (as Lick so wonderfully put it in one of her reviews) _because_ I love him. I swear I do! *calms herself and covers her outburst with a cough* Um... anyways... Thanks for reading!

Luv~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 14**

"Whoa," Meliodas spoke in awe.

"I've never been on a plane this nice before," Elizabeth gushed. "Even Father's jet isn't this big!"

"Wait," Ban stared at her. "You're rich?"

She blushed but nodded her head.

"Does everyone have money but us?" Ban looked at Elaine who giggled at him.

"Just because we don't own a jet doesn't mean we don't have money Ban," she attempted to pacify him. "You said yourself, we have a lot of nice things back at the shop. Not to mention our apartments."

Meliodas quirked a brow, _just how many places do they own?_

Merlin came out from a room in the back. "There you all are, it's about time to leave," she smirked eyeing each of them. Her smile fell when she noticed they were a couple short. "Where are King and Diane?"

"Huh," Meliodas looked around the plane. He kneeled on a nearby seat as he looked out of the window. "They stopped a while back but I thought they would have caught up by now."

Escanor paled. "You knew they weren't following?"

"Uh, yeah?" the other blonde answered unsurely.

"Ww-why didn't you say something?" The scrawny man started to panicked.

"Didn't think it was a big deal," the former demon shrugged standing back up.

Merlin pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes sliding shut in thought. "Ban, please tell me you didn't notice either."

The white haired man was asleep in a chair, not hearing her.

"I'll take that as a yes," she grumbled turning away and missing the way the Fox Sin's lips curled upwards.

"Is something wrong Miss Merlin?" Elizabeth asked, worrying her bottom lip. Meliodas hated it when she abused the tender flesh.

"It is extremely easy to lose your way. The mansion is quite large. Hallways curve and stop in dead ends. It's rather like a maze."

"Of course it is," Meliodas spoke, shaking his head in disbelief. Even this woman's house shrouded itself in mystery.

"I hope for Ban's sake they don't see anything they shouldn't," she spoke, a hint of ill intention in her voice.

Meliodas noticed the (not) sleeping man gulp.

"Are they going to be okay?" Elizabeth fidgeted with her skirt, hands wringing the material.

"Unless King has completely lost his touch from being in the lamp, he should be able to sense our energies easily enough," Merlin sighed. "Gowther, please begin preparations for launch. We will want to leave as soon as they arrive. Take Escanor with you."

The two disappeared towards the front of the airplane with a nod.

 _Guessing she doesn't know that he easily gets lost,_ Meliodas thought to himself as the memory of King losing his way shifted into his mind. The fairy had probably only made it a few blocks in the opposite direction that time. He figured it was a path the other man had never taken before. Meliodas didn't know much about this whole _energy sensing_ but maybe King could find them using it.

It only took about five minutes before the pair scrambled onto the 'plane .

"We made it!" Diane sagged into a nearby seat, her breathing erratic.

Never letting an opportunity slip past him, Meliodas commented, "you're awfully out of breath guys. Take that extra time to sneak in a litt-"

King choking on his own tongue interrupted him. The blonde hid a smug smirk from his teasings behind a mask of indifference. The male fairy glared at him, knowing very well what he had been about to say. Meliodas shrugged. Diane was so exhausted she didn't even register the suggestive tone of his sentence.

"It took us awhile but once I was able to distinguish you guy's energy from," King paused, eyes shifting over to Merlin, almost apprehensive over something. "Well, from others in the building, it was easy."

Merlin clucked her tongue. "Ah yes," a smug smile spread across her delicate lips. "I almost forgot about… _them._ Well done taking them out of the equation King."

They held each other's gaze. Maybe if Meliodas knew King better he would have been able to figure out what was going through the fairy's head. He had given up on ever figuring out Merlin.

After a few tense moments (which only Ban and Meliodas seemed to notice), King finally sighed. The Grizzly Sin dropped onto a spot near Diane and closed his eyes. He appeared to have fallen right to sleep.

Meliodas frowned at the whole exchange. Ban appeared perplexed as well. Deciding to find out if the white haired man knew anything, Meliodas seated himself next to him. Ban furrowed his brows slightly, as if the white haired man knew exactly what he was about to ask. The former demon didn't get the chance before Escanor appeared from the cockpit.

"We are ready to depart whenever you wish ady Merlin," he told her, a small smile on his face.

"Very well," she nodded, settling herself in one of the large chairs. She fastened her belt as she told him, "Please begin." He bowed his head before hustling back to Gowther to relay the information. "Buckle up everyone." She told them all with a sly smile.

They did as told. Elanie and Elizabeth sat down beside one another.

"So what was that about," Meliodas asked under his breath as soon as everyone was off doing their own thing. Merlin reading, King and Diane sleeping, Elaine and Elizabeth conversing, and of course, Escanor and Gowther piloting.

Ban's eyes glanced to the sleeping King and then to Merlin. "Not a clue," he answered and Meliodas frowned. "I've never felt anything amiss in Merlin's house," Ban now took his turn to scowl. "No way that bastard found something I missed."

Meliodas chuckled. He knew there was some kind of a rivalry between the two but couldn't figure out why. Perhaps the simplest reason being Ban dating Elaine. He didn't pretend to know, but he enjoyed their little squabbles anyways.

He'd have to ask one of them about it someday but right now he wanted sleep more. He shifted in his seat, reclining it back and letting himself relax. Darkness overtook his senses as he drifted off to rest.

* * *

He jolted awake as the plane came into contact with the ground. Meliodas' green gaze filtered over the other occupants in their varying states of alertness. King being the only one still asleep. He shook his head, swearing under his breath that the fairy could sleep through anything.

A thought gripped his mind instantly. He'd have to put that theory to the test someday. Ban would surely help him find various ways to wake the sleeping Grizzly. He snickered to himself at the image of future fun. Meliodas peered out the window and was amazed at the view.

A lush forest surrounded the tar landing strip. The path itself leading to a rather impressive small airplane hanger. The building being five times as big as the plane they were in. The blonde wondered if she had conferences out here that called for so much extra space.

 _Or she owns more than one plane,_ he mused. It wouldn't surprise him if she did. She seemed to like her rather luxury living. He pondered how long it had taken her to get to this kind of wealth.

The jet came to a stop and there was an odd moment of no movement. Most of them were use to flying commercial and not being allowed to get up until the pilot said so. Gowther relieved their stress as he and Escanor joined them.

"We have arrived," the magenta haired man commented flatly.

"Thank you Gowther, Escanor," Merlin nodded at each of them as she unbuckled herself. "It was a pleasant flight." She stood and made her way to the front, placing an approving hand on Escanor's shoulder. "You did well. Those lessons are certainly paying off."

"T-Thank you, Lady Merlin," the skinny man blushed, but smiled, pleased at her praise.

"You're kiddin' right?" Ban scowled. "You didn't let him fly us here?"

"Of course I did," Gowther answered. "Those were my instructions. He needed more practice."

"We coulda died!" Ban argued waving his hands around wildly. "Why does he need to know how anyway?"

"Come now, Ban," Merlin smirked. "We can't very well only have one Sin who knows how to fly a plane."

"Why do we even need one?" He rebutted. "How often are we going to be flying around the world in one of your jets? Or separated so that Goatman can't do it?"

She merely shrugged, excusing herself from the aircraft.

Meliodas looked at Escanor and the man's prideful smile turned sheepish. "How many times have you piloted, Escanor?"

"Uh, ten. This is my first time flying so far though…" he trailed off at the end, taking Merlin's cue and hustling off the plane.

That or he just didn't want her to leave him behind.

"Well that's unsettling," Meliodas stated.

"That's what I said!" Ban sighed. A hand running down his face. "Letting a kid like him drive a plane. Is she mad?" He grumbled.

"From what I've seen of her, it's a good possibility," the blonde commented lightly causing both him and Ban to laugh.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth scolded, standing up to place her hands on her hips. "That's not very nice."

"But it's true!" Ban came to his rescue.

"That doesn't mean you say it," Elaine glanced uneasily at the door. "We should grab our bags and follow them."

"That won't be necessary Elaine," Gowther chimed in. "The staff will grab your bags and take them to your rooms."

Meliodas let out a low whistle. "That's some kind of service. It's like we're staying at a five star resort or something."

"You are."

"Huh," Meliodas let out, baffled at their location more than ever. "Why? I thought we were training."

"You are."

His brow furrowed. "So why are we at a resort?"

"To train."

This was getting him nowhere.

"You're better off just waitin' and askin' Mer," Ban chuckled. "Goatman ain't much for conversation."

"I answered his questions," Gowther insisted, slightly confused as he tilted his head.

"Let's go exploring!" Diane spoke up excitedly as she stared out of the window. "This place looks amazing!" She squealed enthusiastically. "I've never been to a resort before!"

Meliodas should have seen her enthusiasm coming. She loved things like this. Her first time to the ocean had been with him and Elizabeth on their vacation a month ago. So it came as no surprise that she would be eager over the thought of being at a resort.

"King!" She called, shaking the man. "Wake up! You promised to go swimming with me!"

The blonde smothered a snort at that. Of course the fairy volunteered himself. He'd do anything if Diane asked him to. _Can faires even swim?_ He found himself wondering.

"That sounds wonderful Diane!" Elizabeth clasped her hands together. "We can all go!"

A smile broke across his face. Meliodas rather liked seeing his girlfriend in her suit. Maybe that had been what King was thinking all along when he said he'd go swimming with Diane. He chuckled at the thought. The auburn haired man merely agreed because the former giantess was the one to ask. Her being half naked probably hadn't even crossed the fairy's mind.

"That's a great idea guys!" Elaine agreed. "Let's hurry!"

Diane finally managed to wake King and the group followed Gowther out. He lead them through the woods. The Goat Sin noted landmarks like he was giving a tour. From what Meliodas could follow, they were on an island that had just the one resort. Owned by Merlin of course. Where they were going was on the opposite side of the island, far from the prying eyes of tourists. It baffled him a little until they stopped at a large building.

"Whoa," slipped past Meliodas' lips.

If Gowther hadn't told them that they were on the opposite side of the island where the resort was located, he wouldn't have believed that this wasn't the resort itself. The house was smaller than Merlin's home, but not by much. While her home had been built much like an old gothic castle, this one _looked_ like it belonged in their tropical vacation. Tan walls with brown trim covered the outside. Trees and flowers he couldn't even begin to name decorated the landscape.

Someone had put a lot of work into it. Meliodas wondered if this place had it's own staff, separate from the resort. A few people scurried by. They carried all their luggage with them. Merlin stepped out of the large front doors, Escanor not far behind. She had donned a small black bikini, the bottom covered by a purple floral wrap. Escanor too, wore his swimwear. Red shorts and a plain white tee.

"Welcome to my home," she smiled. "Well, my beach home."

 _How the hell did they get changed so fast?_ Meliodas thought. The two didn't leave that much earlier from the plane then them.

"It's beautiful Miss Merlin!" Elizabeth praised as she studied the architecture of the home. "Just exquisite," she mumbled as she ran her hands along the small railing of the steps.

"Dear Elizabeth, you haven't seen anything yet," she chuckled. "Would you like a tour?"

Elizabeth practically radiated joy at the idea. "Yes!" She blurted out then turned sheepish. "If you're not busy?"

Merlin waved her worry away with a flick of her wrist. "I assumed you all would want some time to unwind. Today will be a rest day before training begins tomorrow."

"So you woke us up that early just to get here to relax?" Ban scowled. "Where's my room? I'm going back to bed," he grumbled.

"Now, now, Ban," Merlin's smug smile was back on her lips. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Sloth."

"Hey!" Ban and King cried out together.

She ignored their outburst and spun on her heel, heading back into the house. "If you wish for a tour follow me. For anything else just ask one of the staff for help."

"Come with me?" Elizabeth whispered eagerly beside him. She wore the biggest smile, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Meliodas couldn't deny her anything when she looked like that. So happy.

"Course," he chirped intertwining their hands together as they follow Merlin.

"I thought we were going swimming!" Diane pouted dragging her feet behind them reluctantly. King walked alongside her, a small smile on his face as he observed the sulking woman.

Meliodas rolled his eyes at the pair. "You don't have to come with ya know," he told her. "Merlin said just talk with the staff if you want something."

"But we were all supposed to go together!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I'll leave the pool for last on the tour," Merlin told her. "Then we can all just relax there. How does that sound Daine?"

The former giantess blushed, embarrassed that Merlin had heard her complaining. "That would be great," she admitted. "Thanks!"

"Well I'll meet you guys at the pool then," Ban yawned. "I don't need a tour." He turned to Elaine and threw an arm around her shoulders. He gave her a suggestive grin that had her cheeks burning. "Coming with me Lambchop?"

"Oh goddesses," King groaned, horror crossing his features. "Let's get started. Please?"

"As you wish Sloth," Merlin hid (what Meliodas was sure was) a laugh behind her hand.

* * *

A/N: I totally get the feeling that Ban and Elaine would be that couple that would have homes everywhere and travel a lot. Part of that I think would stem from Elaine being stuck in the forest for seven hundred years and wanting to see the world. Ban, well he'd want to try all the ale! XD haha that's how I think the two of them would be anyways. Merlin would be a bit more focused and want a suitable place to do what Merlin does. (I mean she had a freaking mansion/research building in Liones the size of a freaking castle!) Gowther.. well, he does whatever XD haha

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! And of course, thanks for the continued reading! :D

Luv~


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 15**

The tour of Merlin's home took them longer then any tour of a house should.

In King's opinion, the woman needed to lay off on some of the extravagant living. Many of the things around her _vacation_ home he didn't recognize. He thought about asking, but on the few pieces Elizabeth had asked her about Merlin had spent the next ten minutes explaining it's history.

Normally, King found insights like that interesting but he did not want to listen to it at the moment. Perhaps a different time when he wasn't so tired. One look at Meliodas told him that his blonde roommate didn't want to have to deal with this any longer either.

They were led through the dining room, the kitchen, the freaking pantry (who gives a tour of the place they store food?), the grand hall (he was pretty sure it was a ballroom), a theater room (containing the largest TV that he'd ever seen,) and finally the pool. If possible, it was even more elaborate than the one at her home. The reason being, he supposed, that they were now in a tropical setting. The tiering system seemed to be something she was fond off, as this one copied that layout as well.

It had four pools that connected to each other from what King could see. Another pool was off by itself, much longer than the rest (bringing the total to five). He noticed a real waterfall off in the distance offering a spectacular view but also giving guests the option of swimming in the lake at the bottom of the fall instead of the heated pool system.

King found himself wondering more than once, _just where the hell did she get all this money? Not even the King of Lioness lived this good. Is it really possible to acquire this much wealth over time?_

"This is amazing!" Diane exclaimed after the initial shock of seeing such an expansive pool. "We have to go swimming now!"

"Yes!" Elizabeth agreed happily. "This is so beautiful Professor Merlin! Where do you get all the inspiration for such an attractive home?"

"I've lived a long life dear," Merlin told her with a small smile. "I wanted my home to showcase that."

"Isn't that kind of a bad idea?" Meliodas spoke. "I mean, aren't you guys like all secretive about your pasts?"

"I don't tell others how _long_ of a life I've had Meliodas," she smirked at him. "They just believe me to be a wealthy collector. Which I am."

The blonde man rolled his eyes and King found he wanted to copy the action. Merlin was just as full of herself as always. But it's not like it wasn't true. Her homes and private jet displayed her wealth quite well.

"Guys," Diane whined, her bottom lip popping into an adorable pout. "Let's go! I want to swim!"

Merlin chuckled at her impatience. A fond smile spreading over her thin lips. "Of course, Diane."

She waved over a few of her maids. King wasn't sure where exactly they came from. He could have sworn they weren't there a moment ago. He didn't get much time to think on it as Merlin spoke.

"These two will help direct you to your rooms," she explained. "I took the liberty of separating the couples out between the different wings. Meliodas and Elizabeth, to the west wing. Elaine and Ban claimed the east. I have the north so that leaves Diane and King to the south wing."

"W-what?" King stumbled out, face red.

"We aren't a couple!" Diane denied, a dark pink dancing across her cheeks.

"Still?" Merlin questioned, hiding a self-satisfied smirk behind her hand as Elizabeth giggled.

"That's what I've been saying," Meliodas added with a large grin.

King was extremely tempted to hit him.

"Well no matter," Merlin waved off the miscalculation. "There are plenty of rooms for the two of you to sleep separately if you wish." This time she allowed the smug smile to spring across her lips as she added, "or if you wish to use each room in your… getting to know each other, that's fine too."

"Merlin!" King exasperated as he ran a hand down his heated face. Diane blushed while Meliodas let out a loud chuckle.

"We should probably go check out our own room Elizabeth," Meliodas grinned at her, linking their hands together. The silverette blushed as she nodded. The two following after one of the maids.

"Don't forget we're coming back here to swim Meliodas!" Diane called after him.

The blonde responded with a wave above his head. A second later he threw a cheeky smile and a wink at King. The Grizzly Sin narrowed his amber eyes at the former demon. That guy seemed to thrive in causing the poor fairy discomfort. Diane drew him out of his thoughts.

"Are you going to swim as well Merlin?" The brunette questioned.

Merlin hummed as she thought it over. "I shall come eventually. I have a few things that need to be ready by tomorrow. There are also some… things that need tending in my quarters."

"Oh, okay," Diane nodded, completely missing the insinuating tone in Merlin's voice.

But King didn't.

He shivered involuntarily as thoughts crossed his mind of what Merlin would need to do in her quarters. He had a feeling it had something to do with Escanor, or Gowther. Maybe even both. He paled, shaking his head of those thoughts. They would do him no good to ponder on and really... They were none of his business anyway. He didn't care much to know what others did behind closed doors or in the comfort of their home.

And this was Merlin's home.

So she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

As long as King didn't have to see, hear, or talk about it that is.

His amber eyes met her gold. That damn smug smile of her's pulling at the corners of her lips. This time King didn't resist. He rolled his eyes, causing Merlin to chuckle.

"I forgot how much fun you can be, King. It's nice to have you back," she granted him a genuine smile that caught him off guard.

"Uh, thanks?" He quirked a brow, unsure if that was a compliment or not.

A huff next to him demanded his attention. Diane stood there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Are you ready to go yet?" She asked him testily. "If we don't hurry, Meliodas and Elizabeth will beat us back here!"

"I doubt that, Diane. I'm sure they will take some time to… explore their room," Merlin placed a hand over her mouth. King knew it was to hide the sly smirk that was resting there.

Diane face lit up like fire. "O-oh," she mumbled, toeing the ground embarrassedly.

King found the whole thing incredibly endearing. The woman never did anything half assed. Not even her feelings. If she was happy, the world knew. If she was mad? Well, the world would damn sure know that too. Her embarrassment had shown through just as loud as her other emotions. Even if her voice was quiet, her body moved loudly. The nervous tug of a pigtail, the sheepish way she toed the ground. Everything she did called out.

Or maybe it just called to him.

"Well you two had better be off," Merlin spoke as she eyed King's careful examination of Diane.

"Oh, uh, right," the fairy nodded.

Merlin watched the way he gently gripped the reincarnation's elbow to break her out of her embarrassed bubble. The younger woman practically glowed at the tenderness of his touch, gracing him with a soft smile. Pink traveled along King's neck at the sight, as he returned her look. He nodded his head at the maid to lead the way, his arm dropping back to his side.

Studying the retreating pair, Merlin verified two things;

One, the man was head over heels already for this girl. Two, he was also in an extreme case of denial. She sighed, _typical King. Over thinking the relationship instead of just going with his heart. Though I suppose, I'm not one to talk._

The Sin of Gluttony shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. She and King shared some of the same qualities. Their ability to analyze and overthink being the most prominent. She had forgotten how refreshing it was to talk to someone who could think like her. Sure, Gowther had provided her with companionship throughout the years, but that was different.

Gowther didn't understand emotions. While King…

He felt them far too deeply.

Diane's reincarnation displayed that fact all too clearly for her. Every Sin knew back then how the two had felt about each other. King's feelings were obvious, while Diane's were a bit muddled for a time. They never really got to tell each other how they felt. Not before _it_ happened.

Merlin frowned as she made her way to her study. If there had ever been a man to have been dealt a shittier hand in life than King, she hadn't seen it. Although the past Meliodas had carried the title for a long, _long,_ time. She wondered how some of the best people she knew had blossomed out of such terrible circumstances.

* * *

King was pretty sure he was going to die.

The loss of blood was an obvious tell.

Diane's jiggling breasts in front of his face was another.

"King!" She cried, horrified at the rushing blood from his nose.

The two of them had just arrived at the pool to find it empty. King hadn't really minded. He enjoyed his time with Diane. The walk to find their bedrooms was pleasant. They decided to take the rooms close to each other, as there was a shared bathroom between them instead of having to go down the hall for the other one.

Diane instructed him to put on the swim trunks she had bought him. He didn't understand the need for specialized swim wear when his own shorts would work just fine, but Diane had asked him too so he complied. He waited patiently for her in the hallway to finish changing. King never knew what took women so long to change, but he didn't feel the need to rush her either.

She stepped out wearing what appeared to be a large white t shirt. King gulped at the low cut (displaying an impressive amount of cleavage) and how high the shirt rode up on her thighs. He averted his eyes smoothly (after only a few minutes of ogling) and they went on their way.

Which lead him to his current death sentence.

King (wrongly) assumed that Diane wore the shirt swimming. Apparently it was what she called a _coverup,_ for her actual swimsuit. He watched her remove the article of clothing to reveal…

Her undergarments. She labeled it a bikini.

The two peice suit was an orange, pink and blue color blocked design. The top wrapped around to clip behind her neck and back. Her curves were on full display.

And King couldn't handle it.

Hence him ending up on the ground with a bloody nose. Diane's breasts, hovering dangerously close to his mouth as she fretted over him. Her hands dug in his hair (why? He couldn't say) and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning as her strong fingers roamed his scalp for damage. Perhaps she thought he had fallen and hit his head?

"Uh," he grumbled. "I'm fine D-Diane, I just um," he fumbled for a believable excuse. "The air is kinda dry and I tend to get nosebleeds." He was half tempted to smack himself in the face for such a horribly lame reason.

"That sucks," she commented with a frown. "I use to get them all the time when I was little. They can be a real pain."

King nodded numbly, struck by her small confession. Any information about Diane, even the tiniest detail, calmed his being. He found the blood had stopped. He propped himself up on his elbows waiting for Diane to move. Incidentally, he placed his face even closer to her scantily clad bosom.

He averted his eyes quickly, praying she didn't notice.

She didn't.

Instead, Diane called over one of Merlin's servants. "He got a nosebleed," she missed the way King flushed. "Can you get a wet washcloth or something to clean him up?"

The maid nodded, handing Diane the wet material instantly. King found it odd she would have such a thing on her person but the thought stopped when the cloth was pressed against his nose.

Diane smiled nervously at him as she washed the blood away. Her fingers worked gently against his nose, a light blush on her cheeks. The act hadn't seemed so intimate when she thought about it, but now? Her thumb brushed over the tip of his nose, scrubbing at a particularly stubborn speck of blood. She watched red creep up from underneath his navy blue T-shirt to the tips of his ears.

Cleaning up blood from a person's nose, should _not_ make her heart race like this.

But this wasn't just any person.

This was King.

King knew he was blushing. He couldn't help it. Being in close proximity with Diane always had that effect. Her cleaning up his blood made no difference. Her fingers dabbed at his nose, nodding as she pulled the cloth away to admire her work.

"There ya go!" She beamed. "You're all clean! Ready to swim now?"

"Uh, yeah," he struggled to breathe at her radiant smile.

Daine stood up, taking a few steps towards the pool before pausing. King couldn't believe she'd let him look at her like this. She pulled her pigtails out of her hair. The thick chocolate brown locks cascading down her back. The former giantess ran her hands through her long tresses as she worked out a few knots.

 _She is utter perfection_.

Looking away crossed his mind for a second.

It disappeared in the wake of another one of her smiles. "Coming?"

King nodded dumbly, walking towards her. He stopped when he heard her giggle.

"Take off your shirt, silly," she explained tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You don't want to get it wet."

The King of Fairies scrunched his nose, confused by her logic. His _trunks,_ as she named them, were going to get wet. Why couldn't his shirt? He complied anyway (because _Diane_ asked) and removed the article. King ignored the heat that spread across his cheeks at being shirtless in front of her.

 _She is a goddess_.

He… well he knew he wasn't the most sculpted. He wasn't covered in muscle, like Meliodas or Ban. He wasn't strong and lean like Gowther. He was just King. Barely stronger than the past Escanor at his weakest moments. He didn't put much stock in looks, character meant more to him.

But now, standing in front of Diane, he realized how mismatched they were.

Something that had never really bothered him before.

Though, to be fair, they had never been in this state of undress before either. He liked Diane for her persona. The fact that she was stunning inside and out was just an added bonus. King on the other hand… He wasn't so sure he had either of those qualities to offer her.

So lost in his own spiral of self criticism, he missed how Diane watched him.

She couldn't stop staring. She wanted to slap herself in the face to break out of this haze, but her brain didn't get further than that.

 _King is shirtless._

Diane really hadn't been thinking this whole swimming idea through when she suggested it. She hadn't realized seeing King's bare torso would have such a profound effect on her. But it did. The blush worked across her body the longer she stared, her eyes refusing to budge.

She never had a problem being around shirtless men. She went to school to be a cop, a male dominated field. Any time they had to do any activity outside, men apparently felt the need to take their shirts off. Almost all of them would have (what the world would consider) an ideal body. Covered in lean muscle from head to toe.

But none of them had been King.

His muscles clenched and relaxed as the man began to fidget. His auburn hair shined in the late morning rays, giving it an orange glow. His hands gripped anxiously at his swim trunks (light blue with two yellow-orange stripes down the sides). Diane observed each movement, completely entranced by him.

She licked her lips subconsciously, the action immediately attracting his amber gaze. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously. _Right,_ King thought, _one of us should probably say something._

"Uh," slipped past his lips. The only word they could form as he tried to reign in the suddenly heavy appendages he called arms. "S-shall we?" He gestured towards the pool.

 _Smooth as ever King,_ he scolded himself.

"Huh?" Diane responded, her eyes glazed over.

King frowned, wondering what was wrong with her. "Swimming. Are we going to go?" He mentally patted himself on the back for finally forming a decent sentence.

Her brow furrowed and he thought she looked rather cute like that. A moment passed before realization crossed Diane's features. Pink danced deliciously across her features. She scratched her cheek, embarrassed, but excitement quickly overtook it.

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the waterfall.

"D-Diane!" The Sin of Sloth panicked. "I thought we were going to swim in the pool!"

"We will!" She chirped back, not at all deterred by the dread in his voice. "I wanna jump in by the waterfall first." The walk over there wasn't long. They stopped just on the edge of the lake, about halfway to the actual waterfall.

"Um, I'm not so sure about this," King admitted leaning over the edge. "We don't know how deep it is and it's probably really cold," he attempted to dissuade her. "Merlin said the pool's are heated to eighty, those will be warmer."

"But King," she pouted, her hand still wrapped around his. "It's like 90 degrees out here! The cold water will feel good."

"I'm really not much of a swimmer," he confessed. His last ditch effort.

"Hmm," Diane hummed, eyeing the clear blue lake. "Can't you just float through the water or something?" She asked not paying him any attention as she gradually drew them both closer to the edge.

King didn't notice, too worried about trying to get out of jumping into waters of unknown depth. "Well I suppose-"

"Good," she interrupted him with a bright smile. "Hold your breath!" She instructed.

"Wait-," was all he managed to get out as she yanked him over the edge with her.

Diane let out a delighted squeal before taking a big gulp of air. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the water's impact. She waited a few seconds.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes. The view of the waterfall greeted her. The angle straight on, and closer than should be possible without being in the water. She glanced down.

"Eep!" She squeaked as she figured out she was hovering above the water. Diane threw her arms around the neck of the person holding her, scared of falling in. Belatedly she realized there was only one person she knew who could hover (minus his sister).

Amethyst eyes met amber as she glanced at him.

King smiled sheepishly at her. "Uh… oops?"

Diane couldn't reply, too caught up in the feeling of being in King's arms. One hand wrapped around her back, gripping her bicep. The other arm hooked underneath her knees, hand resting on her thigh. His fingers fidgeted a nervous beat against her skin. She doubted he realized he was doing it, but the contact frazzled her brain.

She needed a distraction.

"You weren't suppose to float until _after_ we fell in," Diane pouted, removing her arms from King's neck to cross them under her chest. She returned her gaze to the calming waterfall. Watching it would hopefully cool her heated skin (and clear her head).

"I, um," he fumbled, momentarily distracted by her pushed up breasts. He wet his lips, hoping it would make talking easier. His dry mouth partly (all) because of the half naked woman he held.

Diane didn't notice his gaze, too caught up in the waterfall. King had to admit it was a fantastic view. But he only had eyes for the woman in his arms at that moment. The feel of her skin underneath his fingertips drove him crazy! He needed to find a way to relieve the fire that spread through his veins at the sensory overload.

A nose bleed threatened once again.

King followed her gaze to the falls. The view made it easier for him to find his voice again. "Sorry," he apologized, pink tinting his cheeks. "We were falling so I just kind of reacted out of habit." His grip tightened on her, causing the woman in his arms to shiver.

He mistook it for her being cold.

"You sure you don't want to go to the heated pool instead?" He inquired again. King _really_ just needed to get Diane out of his arms, despite how wonderfully soft her skin felt against his. Her legs and arms were so toned. He yearned to touch more of her.

 _Definitely need to stop,_ he gulped as his eyes continued to study her.

"No way!" She huffed at him, unwinding one arm to poke his chest in retaliation. Diane shifted to look at him better.

Her breast drew across his chest. So King did the only sensible thing he could do.

He dropped her.

"Ah!" She screamed seconds before she hit the water.

"Shit," King cursed. He hadn't meant to drop her. The feeling of her breast pressed against his chest with very little material separating them, overwhelmed him. He needed to stop the sensation so his body had reacted on it's own;

By dropping her in the water.

He floated down, skimming across the water's surface. "Diane?" he called tentatively. She hadn't surfaced yet. The water was fairly clear, there was no reason he shouldn't see her.

"Gotcha!" She laughed, her arms wrapping around his neck, just before she dragged him underneath the water's surface.

The cold water shocked his system. He idly wondered how he had missed her, but as soon as he opened his eyes the thought left him. Diane cradled herself against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Her hair fanned out around her as she pressed herself even closer to the warmth his body offered in the chilly water.

Right, they were underwater.

King thought Diane monetarily took his breath away (it's happened before). But in reality he actually had none to take. Being caught off guard and pulled under left him little time to gather air for their underwater dance. He floated the two of them to the surface with no effort.

Each drew a large breath of air.

Diane giggled between her gasps for breath. "Why'd you drop me?" She unwrapped one of her arms to pinch his bicep.

"Ow!" King swatted away her hand. She settled with resting it on his chest. "You said you wanted to jump in." He shrugged, fighting to ignore how fast his heart beat underneath her hand on his chest.

"Hmm," Diane hummed, fingers tapping lightly against the back of his neck. "A warning would have been nice."

"Like I got before you pulled me in?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

She blushed. "Okay, we're even then," she admitted.

They exchanged dopey smiles for a minute, just enjoying each other's company. Diane shivered when one of his hands came into contact with the skin of her hip.

"Cold?" King asked as he forced himself to be bold, resting the hand on the bare skin of her hip. Her body, he noticed, covered in goosebumps.

She nodded, biting her lip and drawing herself closer to him. Honestly, Diane couldn't tell if she was cold or if it was just the act of being so close to King. He gave her a reason though, so she took it. Using it as an excuse to move even closer.

King swallowed hard when she bit her lip. His hand automatically complied with her desire to get closer to him. For warmth of course. What other reason could she have? Her breasts pressed fully against him and his mind stopped for a moment as he basked in the sensation of them. His other hand twitched to touch her, so he obeyed, letting it fall to rest on her hip.

A throb from below his belt forced his brain back into action.

He had to stop touching her so intimately. Now. But he couldn't find it in himself to push Diane away, he _really_ didn't want to. But King also feared her feeling the pressure against his shorts that was starting to grow. That would be highly embarrassing.

"Uh, we should get back to the pool," he suggested, hoping it didn't sound too forceful.

"Hmm?" She hummed, not really focusing on much of anything. "Why?"

"It's warmer?" King spoke, hoping it didn't sound like as much of a question to her as it did to his own ears.

"True," Diane agreed, pulling back to look at him. A smile ghosted across her lips. "Fly us over there?"

"Uh," he couldn't wrap his head around her request.

"Please?" She requested as she hugged herself close. "It was fun when we were hovering above the water!" Diane admitted with a large grin, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, um, sure," King nodded. It took little effort to float them out of the water.

She squealed joyfully, gripping him tight so she wouldn't fall. _As if I'd let her,_ King smiled fondly at her. Which, of course, Diane missed as she studied the world from above. They weren't that high, a mere ten feet off the ground, but to her it was like a whole new world.

"Oh, wow!" Diane breathed, awe creeping into her voice. "Is this how you see the world?"

"Well, I haven't gotten much chance to do this lately," King confessed sadly. "I forgot how much I missed it."

"I suppose you couldn't really do it in the city huh?"

"Against the rules if I remember correctly," he chuckled.

"Well you're flying now! What an outlaw!" She teased, a giggle bubbling past her lips. He simply smiled as he admired the way her face light up with her joke.

King set her down on the ground near the pool. Diane unwound her arms from him and beamed. "Thanks for the ride."

"N-no problem," he smiled, scratching the back of his neck anxiously.

"I think I'm going to lay down a bit. Wanna come?" She suggested.

"You want me to lay down with you?" His mind unwelcomingly going straight to the gutter.

"Yes, I mean NO! I didn't mean like that!" She panicked, arms flailing frantically. "Not that I wouldn't, uh, I mean. Ugh!" Diane placed her hands over her heating face. "I meant out here, on the chairs," she explained through her hands.

"Of course, that's uh, what I thought you meant," King laughed nervously. Mentally he punched himself in the face. The whole scenario at the lake had messed with his thinking.

"Good to see you two are still bumbling idiots."

The two jumped, caught off guard by the voice. They looked in unison to find the rest of the group standing there. Ban was the one who had spoken. He and Meliodas wore matching smug grins.

"Ugh!" Diane buried her face back in her hands. "Shuddup."

"How about we get some drinks hmm?" Merlin suggested, waving a hand for one of her maids. "Anything you want, my staff can make."

"Blended strawberry margarita please!" Diane immediately perked back up. Meliodas raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" She demanded. "I'm on vacation!"

"This is a training session," her blonde friend told her. "This isn't some spring break," Meliodas continued with a frown.

"Relax my former demon," Merlin told him. She told the help to bring out pitchers. "Today is the last day of rest you will have for a long while. Enjoy it," she instructed walking over to one of her chairs and lounging out.

"That's the spirit Mer!" Ban laughed as he slapped a hand on Meliodas' back. "Let's party!"

* * *

A/N: Welcome back everyone! I hope you enjoyed the small dip into Merlin's mind and the chapter overall! This one was a lot of fun to write! All that being said, for anyone who reads the manga, a small reminder. This is a future AU. At the time I started writing it I did not know the things we know now (it was almost a year ago). You'll figure out the direction I decided to go at a later time ;) Just keep that this is a AU in mind if you're trying to connect dots with the manga.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, follow, fav, and review! I always adore seeing those emails! :D See ya next week! Same time(ish), same place!

Luv~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 16**

A few pitchers of margaritas later and everyone was feeling pretty good. Even Gowther almost broke out in a smile.

King chuckled at the thought.

Gowther smiling was a rare thing indeed. The only tell being the little twitch at the corner of his lips. One would easily miss it if they weren't paying close enough attention. King only recognized the signs because of the years they had travelled together.

Now the group of nine lounged lazily around the pool. The day by far the most peaceful he had had in a long while. His days in the lamp had been peaceful as well, but not nearly as enjoyable. Those days were spent in solitude. Here he had his friends.

"Let's play a game," Meliodas suggested after a while.

"What kind of game?" Ban sat up instantly from where he had been laying on the ground.

"Chicken," the former demon beamed.

"Oh, ho, ho!" The white haired man rubbed his hands together eagerly. "This will be fun!"

King furrowed his brow. What kind of game was named after a domestic fowl?

Elizabeth and Elaine exchanged uneasy glances. Their nervousness, only furthered his confusion. Everyone got into the pool. Only King and Gowther remained on dry land.

"Yes!" Diane jumped excitedly. "I'm going to smash the floor with you guys!"

"Yeah right!" Ban laughed. "You gotta have strong legs to win this game girlie," Diane bristled at the name. "You're going to have the weakest legs here!"

"Just you wait!" She puffed out in anger. "King and I are going to kick your ass Ban!"

"Wait, what?" King finally voiced his concern at the mention of his name. "What are we talking about? What's chicken?"

"I keep forgetting," Meliodas mumbled as he shook his head. "It's a game. The one we're going to play takes place in a pool with a partner. Basically you and your partner try to knock the other people over."

"Over?" The auburn haired man frowned, still not understanding. "But you're all just standing there, won't knocking someone over be difficult."

"That's where the partners come in," Ban grinned at him wickedly. He reached over for Elaine, placing the small woman on top of his shoulders easily. Her thighs embraced his neck, her feet tucking under his arms.

King paled. Elizabeth and Meliodas followed suit. Merlin and Escanor next. In each group the woman was on top of the man in much the same position.

 _How is this a game_?

"Come on King!" Diane pouted impatiently. "You're my partner!"

His mouth went dry. She wanted _him,_ to do _that,_ with _her_? She had to be joking.

"Yeah King, hurry up," Meliodas chirped, that smug grin finding a home on his face. _The bastard planned this shit_ , King knew it.

"If he doesn't get in, you forfeit~," Ban taunted, moving close to Diane.

She shoved his face away from hers with a scowl. She then turned those deep amethyst eyes to the fairy. "Please King? I can't lose to Ban or Meliodas! I need you!"

Snickers traveled over the pool. But King didn't care to see who was laughing. He was too busy attempting to calm the racing of his heart at her declaration. Sure, she only wanted him because she needed a partner, but the words had the same effect nonetheless.

"Oh shut up," she snapped and the snickering stopped. Her pleading eyes found his once again.

Before he knew it he was in the water.

He never could say no to her.

King ducked under the water, giving Diane easier access to get on his shoulders. One thigh nestled itself on top of his shoulder, then the other. When both feet tucked neatly under his arms, he pushed himself up. He broke the water's surface, almost falling back in with the extra weight.

Ban's laugh tormented him. "Told ya girlie, gotta have strong legs to win this game," he smirked.

King scowled at the man. He knew Ban spoke only the truth, but the observation hurt his pride anyways. Diane _wasn't_ heavy (though he could feel how strong her thighs were), he was weak. They'd lose because he wasn't strong enough to hold her.

Her fingers worked their way into his hair in her anger. "And _I_ told you," Diane stressed as her hands tugged at his scalp with her barely contained fury. King winced at the light pain. "We _are_ going to win!"

She sounded so sure. King couldn't wrap his head around why she was so confident. If she was on her own, she'd have no problem. But with him…

 _No,_ he thought determinedly. _I won't hold her back._ He steeled his resolve and readied himself for the game.

Meliodas smiled at King's shift in demeanor. The guy needed somebody to have some faith in him. Clearly he didn't have much in himself. Honestly if the fairy had a little confidence, he and Diane could probably win this thing.

Sure, what Ban said about having strong legs was true. But that was only half of the game, the other half was the women on top. Meliodas loved Elizabeth, truly, but she had nothing on Diane's fierce competitive streak and desire to win. To be fair though, he's pretty sure he makes up enough of the aggressiveness for the both of them.

He liked to win just as much as Diane.

"So how are we going to do this?" Meliodas spoke up. "We should probably have some rules set up."

"True," Daine agreed. "How about no hair pulling?"

"Agreed!" Elizabeth and Elaine quickly shouted.

"N-no kicking?" Escanor suggested. The poor guy shivered in the water. Meliodas wondered if it was from Merlin's weight (unlikely, she probably was lighter then Elizabeth), the pool was too cold (heated to 80 degrees), or if it was just simply because Merlin's thighs were so close to his face.

He figured the latter.

Meliodas hummed his own appreciation at having Elizabeth's delectable thighs nestled around his head. Not exactly in the way he had imagined when Merlin explained they had their own wing, but it would suffice for now. Back in the room Elizabeth had only granted him with a peck to the cheek and nothing else. Most of the time was spent unpacking after that.

"I-I second that," King spoke, thankful for Escanor's suggestion.

"Me too," Meliodas nodded. It was a good idea. Whether the girl's were kicking, or the guys, both ended badly for the men on the bottom.

"Alright, that's two. Anymore?" Merlin enquired, one hand on top of Escanor's blonde locks, the other resting on her thigh.

"That's two too many if ya ask me," Ban grumbled out.

Merlin ignored him as she gestured towards Gowther. "Did you get all that, Gowther?"

"Yes."

"Perfect, please make sure no one breaks those rules."

"Will there be repercussions if they do?" he tilted his head slightly, the bright sun causing his glasses to glare over. For a second, Meliodas couldn't see his eyes and it kinda freaked him out.

"No Gowther. There will be no need for that," she told him sternly, the grip on Escanor's hair tightening slightly. "Just announce when someone does."

"Understood," he gave her a peace sign.

Meliodas found the whole thing a bit odd. Merlin generally exuded an air of cool and calm demeanor. Her chat with Gowther almost seemed to have her on edge. Perhaps he had missed something from the doll's story that would cause such a reaction from the woman. Now that he thought about it though;

Gowther's story hadn't been told.

 _Come to think of it… no ones really has,_ Meliodas frowned at the thought.

"Good," Merlin's hold loosened and she smiled, her cool facade falling back into place. She waved a hand over the pool, "to make up for the height differences," she explained as everyone sunk down to Meliodas' height. "Is everyone ready?"

Meliodas grinned as the questions of the Sin's origins was pushed from his mind. Instead he focused on the upcoming event. Varied levels of enthusiasm answered Merlin with a, "yeah." The excited ones being Meliodas, Ban and Diane. The others, not so much.

"Gowther," she prompted, raising her hands up to get ready. The rest of the women did the same. The men tightened their grips.

The Goat Sin raised a single hand, eyeing each pair carefully. "Begin," he commanded, his arm slashing down through the air.

Elizabeth tugged gently to the left on his hair. Meliodas took her lead and headed for that direction. Ban and Elaine battled it out with King and Diane, a fact he was thankful for. He would not want to be Ban right now that's for sure. Poor Elaine though. That girl was going to suffer for Ban's words to Diane.

He focused his attention back to his own opponents; Merlin and Escanor.

"R-remember the rules," Escanor spoke when they got a few feet apart.

"Of course, Escanor," Elizabeth nodded with a kind smile.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas chided, gripping her thighs reminding her he was there. "Don't talk to the enemy!"

She giggled but complied and didn't say anything more. Instead she brought her hands up. Merlin and Elizabeth's grips locked, the two pushing each other. Both men attemptted to keep their balance, Escanor struggling more than Meliodas.

Escanor wobbled with each wave the moving bodies in the pool were creating. In a way Merlin's tight grip on Elizabeth was what saved their opponent from falling in the water many times. At this point the girls seemed to be having an arm wrestling match in the air. A smug smirk begin to develop on Merlin's lips.

"Escanor," she purred.

 _Uh oh,_ Meliodas thought as the other blonde nodded.

Then Escanor simply stepped out of the way as Merlin released her hold on her victim. The momentum Elizabeth and he had worked against them now caused the pair to fall face first into the water. They both spluttered as they resurfaced. Merlin gave them a sly smile, Escanor an apologetic one.

"Well done, Escanor," Merlin gave her partner an affectionate tap on the head.

"That was a dirty trick," Meliodas frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The dark haired woman merely chuckled at him. "We broke no rules, isn't that right Gowther?"

Meliodas scanned the pool to find the man in glasses nod once, not removing his eyes from the other match. "Ban," he called, said man straightening and the fight paused momentarily. "Did I just see a kick?"

"No, no, no," the Fox Sin denied. "Just moving my foot for better, um, placement!"

"Carry on then," Gowther gestured for them to continue.

Ban grinned widely, moving back in for the kill. He and Elaine were so focused on taking down Diane and King, they failed to notice the other pair sneaking up behind them.

Diane beamed. "Better watch out behind you," she sang tauntingly.

"Ha! As if I'd fall for that!" Ban belted out a laugh but stopped when King chuckled along. "What's so funny?"

"This!" Diane shouted right before pushing Elaine.

The small blonde woman had been looking at the approaching Escanor and Merlin. Therefore, her and Ban's attentions were divided. Meaning the poor female fairy never saw the attack from the former giantess coming. Elaine lost her balance, unable to keep upright as she fell backwards into the water, dragging Ban down with her.

"Yes!" Diane cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "Only one more team to go. Ready King?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered out.

The Fairy King was having a small issue with Diane's strong thighs being draped over his shoulders. Besides the obvious, _holy shit her thighs are around my head and her skin is so soft_ and the likes that were running on repeat through his head, his poor noggin was also being squished between said thighs. Diane probably didn't even notice she was doing it. She only did it when she got excited (beating Ban), or when she was battling (so pretty much the entire time she's been on his shoulders).

King really hoped they would be done soon.

Not that he didn't enjoy having Diane up on his shoulders. Those wonderful thighs of her's pressed against the side of his face, her fingers occasionally digging into his hair. No that wasn't it. The Grizzly Sin in fact found _too_ much pleasure in it. All that being said, he didn't know how much more his head could take before he passed out. Either from lack of air, or the sheer sensation of her smooth thighs against his cheeks and neck.

The pair made their way to their last opponent; Merlin and Escanor.

King noted that Escanor seemed to be struggling just as much as he. The man shivered every time Merlin's slender hands came into contact with him. He wondered which one of them would crack first. If their female partners were any indication, King was sure Diane could take Merlin. But the older woman was tricky. Merlin was the brain to Diane's brawn. Nothing against Diane (he could never say anything bad about her), but Merlin always had been the thinker for the team.

A sly smirk spread over Merlin's thin lips.

King knew that look. She was plotting something.

"Be careful Diane," he warned his partner, his grip on her tightening. "She's scheming."

"No worries King," she assured him with a pat on his head. He blushed. "I got her."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that but lifted her hands out of Escanor's hair to lock hands with Diane. "Do you have a strategy dear Diane?" Merlin asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

The former giant beamed. "Nope!"

King almost slipped at her nonchalant attitude. Going against Merlin with no ideas was suicide!

Diane continued, "I'm just going to take you down! Don't need a plan past that."

The auburn haired man couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Diane's confidence was always something he admired. It gave him confidence too. King took a step forward, catching the opposite pair off guard as Escanor stumbled a step back.

"That's it King!" The lovely brunette on his shoulders cheered him on. He took another step, her encouragement giving him strength he didn't really think he had. "I gotcha now Merlin!" she cried seconds before King felt her push her hands forwards.

Diane's strength proved to be too much for their enemy, the other pair falling backwards into the water. But Merlin was not one to be bested. She pulled Diane down with her. Meaning King also was pulled under.

The four emerged from the water's depth, spitting out the invading liquid. A gleeful giggle escaped Diane's lips, Merlin smiled along with Escanor. King was confused. Why were they so cheerful? They lost, didn't they?

Ban voiced King's unanswered questions.

"What the hell are you so thrilled about? You didn't win!" He scowled at the giggling woman.

Diane beamed at him. "We didn't lose to you or Meliodas, that's all I really cared about, so what if it ended in a tie," she answered. "Also you two _strong_ men, lost out right away! I told ya we'd wipe the floor with you!" She raised a hand in the air, waiting for Merlin.

The woman sighed, "Oh, alright." She brought up her own hand to hit Diane's. She could hide it from everyone else but King saw that twitch to Merlin's lips. His old friend was happy, genuinely happy. It wasn't something he saw too often.

"Hey! Merlin and Escanor got us, not you," Meliodas frowned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Diane shrugged, undeterred from her blissful celebration. "Same thing."

King couldn't tear his eyes away from the way Diane glowed.

How was it possible that such a simple thing as her laughing seemed to stop his world? He knew there was a conversation going on around him (Diane was talking energetically to somebody). He knew someone may have even said his name, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. Right now there was only Diane, with her hair down, curled slightly from being wet, and her bright amethyst eyes.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his daze. He followed the hand and found Merlin. She smiled softly at him. Her gaze flickering to everyone else's retreating forms. Somewhere in King's day dreaming, the other's must have decided to get out.

"It's time for lunch," Merlin offered up as an explanation.

He nodded, making a move to leave, but her hold stayed strong. He sighed and Merlin tried not to show her mirth at this. King always had a way of understanding (at least on some level) what she would say.

"You really should explain it to her," she told him quietly.

This was sensitive subject matter and Merlin knew she was probably overstepping her boundaries. Just because they knew each other in the past, didn't mean that this was a conversation they should have. But Merlin never cared too much about playing it safe when there was something she was curious about.

They both watched the others move along the outskirts of the pool area. Elaine and Elizabeth lounged out on the chairs as they waited for food to be brought out. They giggled as they watched Diane chuck whatever she could get her hands on at Meliodas and Ban, the pair probably making some joke. If their matching grins were any indication, it was probably a bad one. A stray object hit Escanor in the face and Diane immediately went to his side to apologize.

"You know I can't," King finally responded. "Not yet."

Merlin mulled over his answer. "You wish to wait until after then?" They both knew what she was referring to; the whole reason they were here in the first place.

He sighed deeply, not once meeting Merlin's golden stare. Instead his amber eyes followed Diane's form. The dark haired woman highly doubted he even knew he was doing it.

"I honestly don't know if I should say anything at all," he told her, his voice barely audible.

"King-"

"It doesn't seem fair," he interrupted her. "I don't want her to…." he paused trying to gather his thoughts correctly. "I don't want her to think it's only because of _her_."

"Hmm," Merlin hummed. She understood, her eyes finding the scrawny blonde man who was now sitting next to Gowther. She knew King's dilemma. It was one she knew a bit too well (not that she'd admit it to anyone. Ever). "Is it?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

It was a question she asked herself all the time too after all.

King didn't answer right away.

"Maybe… at first… but," he stopped a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips for the first time since they began this conversation. "...They _are_ different."

"They are," Merlin agreed. She noticed the differences as well, any of the ones from the past should've (except maybe Ban, he wasn't always the most perceptive). It was the same with Escanor. "Alike and yet not," she spoke quietly.

King looked at her and Merlin _knew_ she had made a mistake by bringing this up. The glimmer of recognition she found in his amber gaze confirmed what she feared.

He _knew._

Merlin cursed under her breath. Her feelings were always something she kept close to her heart, never letting someone in. Never letting _anyone_ know her emotions. It seemed that being apart from their team for so long had dulled the skill.

The King of Fairies didn't smile, although he had just figured out her greatest secret, and for that she was thankful. But at the same time it pissed Merlin off even more. The only reason he wouldn't have reacted to her simple statement was because this wasn't news to him.

She narrowed her eyes at him, to her dismay his expression remained the same. "How long," the Boar Sin hissed.

He closed his eyes momentarily. "I don't know what you mean."

"Liar."

King let out a heavy breath. "If you want specifics I can't give them," he gave up the ruse and somehow his answer didn't pacify her in the least. "Just a feeling I've had since long before… well, the _end_."

Her grip on his shoulder tightened and he winced. "Who else knows?" She demanded coldly. Merlin could be scary when she wanted to be. Her smugness wasn't the only mask she knew how to wield, despite it being the most comfortable.

"Now? Just me I'm sure."

"Someone else knew?" Her mouth unhinged slightly. How was it possible? Not only King figured out? Someone else did too?

King paled slightly at his slip up. "Just Meliodas," he told her in a hushed breath. "He didn't say anything back then but I could tell he knew. Nobody knows now." He reiterated that nugget of information.

Merlin practically growled, her grasp tightening painfully on King's shoulder. How was she so easily found out?

"M-merlin," he sputtered out. "My shoulder."

She said nothing as she released him from her hold. It had been an easy way to relieve some frustration. "How?" The Sin of Gluttony demanded.

King gave her an incredulous look. She wasn't having it. She responded with a glare.

"Merlin," he said her name and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I merely saw a kindred spirit."

This time she did growl. "I am _nothing_ like you."

King's eyes hardened, unwilling to back down. It was a side of him she rarely saw outside of battle. It dimmed her anger, causing her to look away, now somewhat ashamed for her outburst. It was unlike her to let something like anger control her thinking. Her gold eyes found the subject of their conversation without any struggle. Her gaze softened at the concerned stare Escanor was giving her.

Merlin reassured her teaching assistant with a small smile. He returned it full force.

"Right," came King's quiet reply. "Nothing at all."

Her eyes snapped back to him, ready to tell the damn fairy off, only to find that he wasn't even paying attention to her. He had once again found Diane. The burnette's expression much the same as Escanor's had been. A gentle smile pulled at King's lips.

"Are you two going to get out of the pool?!" Diane shouted waving at the pair still left in the water.

"Be right there!" King told her. She huffed but nodded turning her head back to talk with Elaine and Elizabeth. He made his way to get out of the pool, wading a few steps through the water before stopping. "Maybe you're right Merlin. I must have been mistaken."

He glanced over his shoulder and met her gaze unwaveringly. He said nothing else before he turned back and got out of the pool. But Merlin understood his message perfectly clear. He knew how she felt but his look told her;

 _Keep your secrets if you must, I won't tell anyone._

Merlin shook her head, hoping to remove it all from her mind. She placed her mask of confidence back on as she stepped out of the pool. Escanor greeted her with a smile and a towel. She nodded her thanks, refusing to give King the satisfaction of being right. But as she glanced at King, apologizing to Diane for taking so long (apparently everyone was waiting on her and King to eat), she couldn't help but wonder… Merlin placed an appreciative hand on Escanor's shoulder. The man beamed at her touch.

 _Maybe we aren't so different after all._

* * *

A/N: A little bit of fun with the group and a little bit of a serious moment between King and Merlin. Merlin is still a bit of a mystery so writing her is both a challenge and kind of fun. I feel like she'd be kinda nosy and wanna know everyone's business, King's love life included ;) Though.. maybe that's just me... XD Hopefully I did an alright job with her and King's conversation AND of course the game of chicken XD

Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought and THANK YOU for the continued support!

Luv~


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 17**

 _I can't believe I just talked to Merlin like that! What was I thinking?_ King mentally berated himself as he idly listened to Diane scold him for taking so long in the water. He had a guess that she was actually just upset that he had talked to Merlin for so long. King didn't know why but Diane seemed irritated about that. It wasn't like he had feelings for Merlin or anything.

He shivered at the thought.

 _Nope, definitely not._

It would take a strong man to be able to handle Merlin and that was _not_ him. His gaze wandered over to Escanor, the man radiating joy from the raven haired woman simply touching his shoulder. King knew it had been rather bold of him to tell Merlin he knew of her past (and possibly current) feelings for the man. Honestly he was lucky she didn't bash his teeth in for it.

King had had no ill intentions when he mentioned it, far from it actually. While he found the pairing of Escanor and Merlin an odd thing given their strikingly different personalities, he wasn't one to judge. None of them were really. Their entire group was made up of weird couples. Merlin liking Escanor wasn't such a big deal.

Despite what Merlin seemed to think.

The Grizzly Sin merely wanted the woman to understand his reasons for not telling Diane. Strangely enough, Merlin was the one he had the most in common with when it came to that situation. King wondered what the Boar Sin thought about Escanor. _Does she only see her past love? Or is she able to appreciate the man he is now?_

Not that King knew much of the man Escanor was now. He frowned lightly. He should remedy that. Escanor being the only one he really didn't know much about here.

"King," Diane huffed, bending over slightly with her hands on her hips to get in his face. "Are you even listening to me?"

His gaze dropped momentarily to her bikini clad bosom before zipping back up to her eyes. "Uh, yes!" He gulped, giving her a sheepish smile. Her face was a little too close for his comfort but he didn't want to insult her by taking a step back.

"Sure ya were," she rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Anyways it looks like foods here." Diane gestured to a patio set not far from them.

While King had been lost in thought during Diane's rant, the rest of their group had made their way to the table. King wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the rest of them were already used to Diane and his little squabbles (and by that he meant Diane would be upset and he would apologize). He supposed it didn't matter too much either way. If anything, at least it gave him and Diane a small sense of privacy. Sometimes Diane brought up some pretty awkward topics when she was upset (or flustered/embarrassed/irritated... no emotion seemed out of reach actually).

Their little chat on threesomes, of course, jumped to the front of his mind.

King instantly flushed as he followed quietly behind Diane. He gaped as her hips swayed with her every step. Silently he cursed under his breath that she didn't put her cover up back on. Watching her move was torture when paired with the fact that his hands had been on those hips not so long ago. He doubted that her adding more clothing would have stopped him from staring.

It wouldn't have hurt though.

"Oh wow!" Diane squealed as she took an empty spot at the table. "This looks fantastic!"

King sat down next to her and eyed the wide selection of food. It seemed a bit excessive to him for a light lunch, but there was nine of them. Different kinds of sandwiches and fruits littered the table along with vegetables and salads.

"I know not everyone here favors meat so I offered various dishes without it," Merlin told the crew.

"Thanks Merlin!" Elaine beamed brightly.

King gave the raven haired woman a curious look. He was surprised she remembered. Though he supposed he shouldn't be. Who knew how often Merlin, Ban, Elaine and Gowther had gotten together over the years.

A lot of time had passed.

Elaine kicked him under the table and he winced. He glared at his little sister and she gestured to Merlin. _Say thank you,_ she mouthed to him. King straightened in his chair, dropping his glare and looked to their hostess.

"Oh, uh, thanks Merlin," he smiled gratefully at her. She nodded and filled up a plate with food.

Truthfully, it would have been a long three months (or however long they were going to be here), if he didn't get to eat properly because everything had meat in it. As unlikely as that would have been, it was a nice gesture by Merlin nonetheless.

"So you're really a vegetarian?" Diane commented next to him.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"But meat is so good!"

He chuckled at her reasoning, having heard it from _her_ before. "So I've heard. I guess I've just never really had any desire for it."

"It's the fairy in em," Ban attempted explaining. "Elaine is the same way. They're a weird clan."

"Hey!" The fairies protested.

"Ah don't worry," the white haired man waved them off. "I like at least one of ya," he mussed Elaine's hair affectionately. "The other's still up for debate." He glanced slyly at King.

The male fairy rolled his eyes, muttering a, "whatever," as he popped a grape in his mouth.

"It's obvious now that you say it," Diane spoke out loud. King wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "I never really noticed it though," she frowned.

"Well it's not something I really advertise," King explained, hoping to relieve some of the, issues(?) she was having with him not eating meat.

"I'm not a very good friend if I didn't realize you were a vegetarian," she continued to scowl.

"You're a great friend!" King insisted earnestly. "Really! I don't think Meliodas even noticed and we lived together!" His amber eyes found green ones looking at him oddly.

 _Did he know?_ King panicked internally. _Meliodas has always been observant! Of course he knew! Ack! And I just told Diane he didn't, she's going to feel even worse now!_ He fretted as he racked his brains for alternative ways to distract or convince Diane she was amazing.

 _An amazing friend,_ he corrected himself.

Meliodas wanted to laugh at the obvious dilemma King cornered himself into. The supposed Fairy King likely figured out that Meliodas did indeed know that he was a vegetarian. The blonde may have been a shit roommate but he did notice that much. The only meat that had gone missing from his fridge was what Meliodas himself had eaten. The former demon even went so far as to start buying more fruits and vegetables.

Yay for healthy eating and all that shit.

The Sin of Wrath found himself at a crossroad. Did he tell Diane that he knew King was a vegetarian this whole time? Thoroughly dooming the male fairy to try and cheer her up from what would surely be a bad mood for the rest of the day. Or did he go along with King's ruse, letting Diane believe he didn't know, therefore saving the rest of the group from dealing with an ill tempered Diane?

 _The latter it is,_ he decided without much thought.

"Sure didn't," Meliodas declared and watched King sag with relief. The fairy _so_ owed him one for this. Diane gave him a small smile and the blonde knew he had made the right choice.

No one would want to deal with a grumpy Diane anyways.

Meliodas filled his own plate with food and began to eat. A momentary silence fell over the group of unlikely friends, each tending to their own pile in front of them. Occasional conversation was brought up, but nothing major. When the meal was over, Merlin spoke.

"So what would you all like to do with the rest of your day?" The raven haired woman asked. "The island offers various activities. Eventually you'll probably be able to do each of them if you'd like, but that will be a month or two down the road."

"I think we should do something together!" Elizabeth proclaimed excitedly, arm in the air.

Meliodas reached under the table, gripping her knee lightly. The silverette blushed at his action and her own outburst. She slowly returned her arm to her side.

Merlin gave him a sly smirk, as if she could see through the table and saw him touching her leg. Which was weird to think about. But the more he pondered it the more it wouldn't surprise him if she could. That woman seemed to know everything. He wondered if King or Ban would be able to offer anymore insight on her.

 _Do I even want that kind of insight? Ignorance is bliss as they say._

"If that's what you all want, we can. But," Merlin paused and glanced around the table. "There's no telling how training will go and this may be the last opportunity for… alone time. There are many romantic locations all around the island."

Merlin's smirk took a devious turn as she added, "unless you think you'll have enough strength after training all day for.. night time activities."

Elizabeth's blush had glowed a brighter red with each word Merlin spoke. When the raven haired woman got to talking about _night time activities,_ his girl may have been the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen. What he wouldn't give to be able to hear her thoughts in this moment.

Meliodas knew where his own were going.

"I'm good with some alone time," he piped up, giving Elizabeth's leg a squeeze.

"M-Meliodas!" She sputtered embarrassed, throwing her face in her awaiting hands.

"Hmm," Ban hummed eyeing Elaine hungrily. "Me too~."

"Well we are on a romantic island," Elaine admitted but couldn't fight the blush that took over her face at the way Ban was looking at her.

"If that is the case, I have an idea I need to follow through on. I'll be going to my study," Merlin nodded at the couples getting up from the table.

"I-I'll help you Professor Merlin," Escanor volunteered. His chair toppled backwards at his haste to stand.

The raven haired beauty eyed Escanor curiously. He could feel his cheeks heat up under her attention. Escanor never could keep a straight face when she stared at him like that. He racked his mind for any possible ideas to get out of the situation he had put himself in;

Being alone with Merlin.

"That would be lovely, thank you Escanor," she told him with one of her rare delicate smiles. He could feel himself melt.

Being alone with her hadn't happened often (regardless of him being her assistant for three years) and only ever in her office while she was explaining _the mission_ to him. Nine times out of ten, Gowther was there. _Ah!_ He perked up. The perfect person to have come with. The pink haired man generally sat in a corner reading a book, giving Escanor the feeling of being alone with Merlin without the actual pressure it entailed.

"Gowther!" Escanor practically shouted. He cringed at the sound of his voice, high and shrill. There was only five of them left; Merlin, Gowther, King, Diane and himself. The others must have slipped off while he was brainstorming. "Coming with?"

The man with glasses closed his book before regarding him. "I think I shall explore the island. It's been many years since I've been here," he denied Escanor's suggestion.

Thoroughly squashing his last chance.

He couldn't ask Diane and King. That would feel entirely too much like a double date. Despite the claims (that were bound to come from each of them) that they weren't dating. Escanor could feel the tell tale signs of a panic attack coming on. Shortness of breath, clammy hands, and the cold sweat began to take over.

The former Lion Sin of Pride did not know what his past self's relationship with Merlin was. Nor did he know Merlin's feelings, on either of them. Escanor only knew what he felt about her.

He loved her.

That thought alone calmed him. His breathing slowed. It had been awhile since Escanor had been a victim of panic attacks (on what had used to be an almost daily basis). When he had met Merlin that very first year in his chemistry class, he was completely smitten. He _knew_ he didn't have a chance in hell with someone as beautiful and intelligent as Merlin.

So instead he tried his best to get her to notice him.

Escanor became top of her class in a matter of weeks. Chemistry had never really been his thing, but for her, he excelled at it. He hardly noticed when the panic attacks had died down to once a week, then once a month, before they disappeared all together.

He didn't know why at the time they had stopped (he was fairly certain he knew now), just that they had decreased in frequency the more he saw of Merlin. She was his light in the darkness. His sun that would never fail to bring him out of his blackest nights.

Escanor supposed that was ironic, given what his magic was.

If it hadn't been sweet, sweet Merlin who had told him, he never would have believed. But when she had asked him to be her aid three years ago, his life changed. Escanor was still certain it was for the better. On one of those rare occasions that they had been alone (a month ago. Right after he met King for the first time) she confided in him.

The moment of vulnerability was completely unexpected. Her molten gold eyes had glossed over, softening into butter as she searched his blue. Escanor didn't know what she was searching for but he held her gaze. He reached for her hand, the unexpected feeling of extremely delicate skin greeting him. He relished in it, just before she told him her concerns.

She was worried she was ruining his life.

Escanor still couldn't wrap his head around it. _How_ she could think such a thing still baffled him. Merlin obviously didn't seem to grasp how much she meant to him. He had almost confessed his love for her right then and there. But he, being him, had gotten all tongue tied and the moment quickly passed (courtesy of Gowther appearing). He still couldn't decide if it was for the best or not.

"Are you still coming Escanor?" Merlin's voice called, the sound singing straight to his heart.

"O-Of course Merlin!" He followed along after her.

Escanor may never know what had prompted Merlin to voice her concerns over _ruining his life_ , all he could do was speculate. But he didn't much care for that. Merlin tolerated his presence, whether it was for the part he had to play in things to come or because of the feelings she may or may not have for him, it didn't matter. He'd follow this woman to the ends of the Earth.

He knew that was at least one thing he and his past had to have in common.

* * *

A/N: Oh Escanor, what a sweetheart. He could care less about what Merlin felt about his past self, he's all about the now. XD At least that's how I think he would be. haha I did my best to keep him as true as I could. Hopefully he turned out alright. This chapter _is_ a little shorter, but next weeks chapter will more then make up for it. I can't wait for you guys to read it! XD haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading! See ya next week!

Luv~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well hello there readers! This is the first time I've had an a/n at the beginning of a chapter for this story and, well, I'm sure you can guess why. *clears throat*

Adult content ahead. I repeat; adult content ahead. Look for the *.*.* that marks the section beginning and end.

Okay, now that I got that out of the way... I'm super excited for you guys to read this one! It's the longest chapter I've ever written (almost 6k words and 15 pages) and also one of my favorites! Enjoy and I'll see you at the end!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 18**

"Uh," Diane broke the silence that fell after everyone's immediate departure. "What just happened?"

"I think everyone just ditched us?" King scrunched up his nose. He really wanted to know _why_ the universe was hell bent on getting him and Diane alone.

Bad things seemed to happen when they were left to their own devices.

 _Okay, so bad isn't necessarily the right word,_ King decided internally. _I enjoy the time and the things that happen a bit too much. That's the real problem._

"So…" Diane trailed off, fidgeting nervously with the strap on her swimsuit top.

He wished she'd stop. King really didn't need any extra attention drawing him to her breasts. They did just fine on their own.

"Wanna hang out? Or did you want to be alone?" She tugged anxiously on her loose hair. As much as he adored her pigtails, seeing her with her hair down was a rare treat.

He was pretty sure that Diane had missed the insinuating tone Merlin had used when she said _alone time_ (meaning of course she didn't expect anyone to be alone). The damn woman had meant it as couple time, without actually coming out and saying it.

Typical Merlin.

King wasn't about to pass up on the chance to hang out with Diane, however.

Despite that them being alone often lead to some… _situations,_ King couldn't in good conscience say he didn't like them. Were they awkward? Sure, sometimes, but that kind of summed up his whole life anyways. He also had had enough time on his own to last him another few millennia. Trapped in a lamp will do that for ya.

"We can hang out," the fairy smiled sheepishly at her and she beamed.

He _knew_ something was going to end up happening between them. Whether it was going to be good, bad, or somewhere in between was still up in the air. Oddly enough it probably depended on how one would look at it. Thinking back to the chat Diane and he had had back in the hallway of the apartment buildings, you could interpret it in several ways.

On the one hand, it may have been the most awkward conversation he had ever had with Diane.

On the other? She talked about being intimate… with _him_ … possibly another girl too, but the big deal here was with him.

King could admit (to himself and _only_ himself) that he had dreamt of Diane on numerous occasions while living with Meliodas. Thank the goddesses that they had separate rooms. The fairy would have had a difficult time explaining some situations if he had been caught moaning in his sleep or the dreaded… morning issue that happened below the waist after such dreams.

"What do you wanna do?" Diane asked as she popped a strawberry in her mouth, the juice staining her lips.

"Um," King paused as her tongue swiped out to clean up the mess. _Don't look at her lips, don't look at her lips!_ "Whatever you wanna do is fine."

"Hmmm," she placed a finger to her chin to think. "I know Merlin had someplace we could watch movies. I think I've had enough sun for the day." She called over one of Merlin's staff to ask.

The idea sounded wonderful to him. Honestly he was still tired out from the night before. Relaxing with Diane while watching a movie seemed like the perfect way to unwind.

"Sounds like the movie room is actually in our wing!" Diane told him excitedly. "We should shower first and get all this chlorine off us."

"Alright," King agreed easily enough. He felt a bit itchy and figured that Diane must be referring to getting rid of that feeling too.

Diane put on her coverup, King his shirt and they made their way back to their rooms. When they arrived they separated. Having only been in their rooms once before, they forgot one important detail.

The shared bathroom.

King made it to the shower first, paying no mind to the door opposite his own. He figured it was just a closet. Merlin seemed to have the things scattered throughout her home, so why not more than one in the bathroom? Towels awaited him right outside the shower door so he stripped and walked right in. Odd enough, he noticed a bench. _Why would anyone sit down while showering?_ He pushed the thought aside.

There were many shower heads and it took him awhile to figure out how to work them. A pleasant sigh escaped him once the warm water hit his skin.

The gasp that followed was unexpected.

King furrowed his brow and opened the shower door. "Hello?" He called uncertainly as he poked his head out.

His jaw unhinged at what he saw.

There, just about to get into the shower, was Diane. In the smallest towel that still concealed the necessities… barely. She held the material close to her chest, as if she had hazardly thrown it over herself. A large amount of cleavage was on display, the towel struggling to keep her breasts contained. Her hips were wide, causing a large strip of skin to be visible from her upper thigh to her lower abdomen. It angled well enough that he didn't see anything he wasn't suppose too.

He shouldn't be seeing any of this actually.

"Ah! Diane!" King cried as soon as his mind caught up, a hand flying to his nose.

To be fair there wasn't a lot of blood flow heading that way. King pulled the shower door closer around his neck, letting his hand drop. He hoped she hadn't seen anything (embarrassing) of him.

"I'm s-sorry King!" She looked away quickly, red crashing along her cheeks and upper chest.

 _Interesting,_ he bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes dropped to her exposed skin. He shook his head to get rid of invading thoughts of how he could make that color stay.

"I didn't know you were in here!" Diane rushed to explain, waving one hand wildly while the other gripped the tiny towel by her breasts like a lifeline. "I forgot we shared a bathroom!"

"Uh," King's brain failed.

Having seen Diane in her bikini had been hard enough, but now this? The woman continued offering up apologies he couldn't hear. All focus of his brain watched her figure move. And _goddesses did she move_. King realized his thinking had been naive in believing that Diane in her swimsuit would kill him.

 _Her being wrapped in a too small towel will._

Her breasts swayed with each and every shallow breath she took. The mounds unrestricted by the wire of a bra or her bikini top. The towel showcased her thigh and teased him, shifting occasionally to display more of her curvacious figure, only to close again seconds later. Another difference crashed to the forefront of his mind between Diane in a towel and her in a bikini.

They were alone now.

Only a small bit of cloth separated King from the most glorious sight he would ever see.

The temptation to do… _something_ began to nag at him.

He needed her to get out.

"It's um, f-fine!" He finally managed to choke out. "I'll, um, be out soon."

Diane bit her lip. King felt the strong urge to pull her into the shower and bite it for her. He shook his head of the thought. That line of thinking was _not_ helping his… issue.

"Ah," Diane squeaked out of nowhere. "R-right, I should, uh, get out now." She backed up slowly. "Um, sorry again!" With that she whipped around and high tailed it out of the bathroom.

King stared, dumbfounded at the door she left through. In hindsight he probably should have locked it (he had thought it was a closet in his own defense), but he really couldn't find it in himself to care too much. Diane's reaction had been _captivating_ to watch.

He desperately wanted to see her again.

King licked his lips subconsciously, closing the shower door. He glanced down and grimaced. He really hoped Diane hadn't seen anything. That would have made this embarrassing situation even worse. Though he was thankful he was at least in a shower this time. The location offered an easy place to take care of his problem.

*.*.*

He reached down and wrapped his hand around his shaft, the other propping himself up against the wall under the main shower head. King let out a silent hiss as he dropped his head. The water cascaded down his body as he gave a firm tug. He stifled a moan as he pictured Diane in her bikni, pressing her breasts up against his chest as she looked up at him with her round amethyst eyes.

King continued to work himself as his thoughts moved to Diane in the towel. He wanted so badly to just pull her into the shower with him, towel and all. To watch as the wet material clung to her exquisite form. He'd press her into the cold tiles of the shower, forcing her back to arch even more into him to get away from the unexpected chill. He imagined her calling out his name breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her neck towards her-.

He came hard as that last view pushed him over the edge. King raised his head and let out a heavy sigh. He never made it to the best parts when he did this. But to be fair, he wasn't sure his imagination could come up with anything below the towel anyways. He cleaned himself and double checked the walls and the floor.

The last thing he needed was for Diane to find out he'd pleasured himself in the shower.

*.*.*

* * *

Diane leaned heavily against the bathroom door in her room. She slid down it slowly until she sat on the floor. She couldn't believe she just did that! No it wasn't on purpose, but still! She had been so excited about getting in the shower to rinse off all the chlorine and left her clothes in her room. She didn't notice anyone was in there.

Until the shower turned on.

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her racing heart. Diane couldn't help the gasp that had escaped her after hearing King's contented sigh. She noticed his wet clothes on the ground and scrambled to grab a towel. When he had poked his head out of the shower a moment later, she froze. The shock conveyed in his amber eyes quickly gave way to something else as she tried to explain her mistake.

Something darker.

She desperately wanted to know what it meant. And why the look sent a coursing heat through her body. The heat happened more and more around King and she couldn't deny the obvious anymore.

She was _extremely_ attracted to him.

Diane knew she liked him and she knew she was attracted to him for a while now. But it hit her like a ton of bricks moments ago. She didn't even _see_ anything of King except his face. The thought of him being naked and her being naked in the _same room_ had sent her brain in a tizzy and her heart into overdrive.

If anyone were to ask her what she had said the whole time she was in there, she wouldn't be able to tell them. She knew she apologized (numerous times) but that was it. Anything else she may have said was completely lost on her. The hooded stare in King's amber eyes had dragged her in, forcing all her attention on him and how he was gazing at her.

 _I could have told King I thought he was hot for all I remember_ , Diane's eyes widened at the thought. _Oh god… I didn't did I?!_

She racked her brain for any recollection of what she said and came up empty. Instead she switched her attention to King's reaction. He didn't _act_ as if she had said something odd. So that was a good sign… right?

 _Though,_ Diane pondered, a finger to her lips. _He hadn't seemed to be listening to much of anything I said. I wonder why?_

She glanced down and winced.

 _Right_ , she wore only a towel. A pink overtook her cheeks as she thought of being in front of King in such minimal clothing. She had paraded around all morning in her swimsuit and now she's freaking out about being in a towel?

 _Why does it seem so different? I sat on his shoulders and didn't have this much of a reaction!_

Diane flushed at the thought. The last statement not necessarily being true. At the time she just pushed away any qualms she had over it in favor of winning the game.

 _Now though?_ Her heart started to beat a little faster in her chest. The hand gripping the towel there, flattened over her breast. _King had been so close_. Looking back, his reluctance to play the game made a lot more sense. If he had turned his head to the side at all, his lips would have grazed her upper thigh.

A pleasant shiver passed through her.

Along with a pressure building in between her thighs.

"Diane?" King's voice came through the other side of the door as he knocked.

She hopped up, eager to see him and without thinking, threw open the door.

King froze mid knock. His eyes dropped down to find that, _yes, she was still wearing just a towel._ He shifted his own towel anxiously around his hips, unknowingly drawing her own attention there. He cursed himself for not thinking to put clothes on first.

"Um, what did you need King?" Diane asked, biting her bottom lip. His bare torso reminded her of the uncomfortable feeling in between her legs. She fought to bring her eyes up to his and found him studying her.

"The, uh, um, shower!" He stumbled with his words. His gaze having trouble deciding where to rest on. Her eyes, thighs, breasts or her lips? He knew the answer but his body wouldn't listen.

She tilted her head observing him curiously. "What about the shower?"

"It's uh, open. I mean you can use the shower now, I'm um, done," he laughed uneasily, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," she smiled softly at him.

He nodded and rushed to make his escape to his bedroom.

Diane giggled lightly as he shut the door behind him. He was adorable when he was fumbling over his words like that. Somehow seeing him so flustered made her feel calm. Maybe only one of them was meant to have their cool when they were together.

She showered, thankful to get the chemicals from the pool out of her hair. Diane tried to keep herself busy, blanking out her mind so she wouldn't think of King. How this was the second time she had seen his bare torso and that both times happened in the same day. How it had felt to have his body pressed against hers in the waterfall and the feel of his head between her-

The heat returned.

"Nope," she scolded herself out loud, patting her cheeks. "No thinking like that. Bad Diane. Bad, bad, bad."

*.*.*

Her mind wouldn't stop.

Images of King flooded her and the heat began to take a hold. Diane bit her lip as she debated what to do. On the one hand, she knew she'd be a lot more comfortable around King tonight if she took care of her need. On the other, well, she felt kinda dirty pleasuring herself in someone else's shower.

 _A shower King was just in._

Diane groaned, the decision being made easier as she sat down on the built in bench. Her hand trailed down her body, settling between her thighs, finding them already slick.

She took a shaky breath as her fingers grazed the sensitive nub. Diane imagined King's hands on her, pleasuring her with that same dark gaze he'd given her only minutes before. Her fingers moved against her clitoris as her breathing became shallow. A thumb pressed against the throbbing bud while a finger slid in and out.

She pictured King smirking as she moaned at his touch. The man seemed shy in most of their exchanges, but if she got him this far, she'd thought he'd be rather bold. He'd chide her for biting her lip. Ask her to open up her legs so he could gain better access to her core as his hands moved diligently against her.

A needy whimper slipped past her lips.

Her pace quickened. She visualized King's head down, closer to where she so desperately wanted his touch. Where he had already been earlier today. With just a twist of his head he could have easily pressed his lips against her thigh.

The image proved too much and Diane came with a stifled cry.

*.*.*

Diane remained on the bench for a minute as she tried to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing. Her desire quenched, clarity took a firm hold of her mind. An embarrassed blush formed on her face as the realization of what she just did hit her. She placed a hand to her heated cheek.

"Oh, god," she mumbled.

How did she ever think she'd be able to look King in the eye again after that? As if things weren't already going to be weird enough from her walking in on him naked when he was in the shower. She groaned before nibbling at her lip. Honestly, she couldn't say she regretted it (despite her embarrassment). It had felt so _good_ to get that out of her system.

Deciding not to dwell on it too much and let what ever may happen, happen, she finished her shower.

Now she examined her clothes as she towel dried her hair. Diane was having a tough time deciding what to wear. She wanted to look nice but at the same time relaxed and effortless (the normal everyday struggle). Eventually the former giantess reminded herself that they were just going to watch a movie, no need to dress up. She settled on a simple tank top and a loose pair of cotton shorts.

A knock landed on her door.

"Coming!" She called throwing her towel over the back of a chair.

Diane pulled the door open and found King, pillow tucked neatly under his arm. He wore a white shirt with a pair of dark blue athletic shorts that reached past his knees. She tried not to gawk at him. She had never seen the King of Fairies so relaxed in appearance, usually only seeing him in his signature hoodie. Diane hadn't realized King could look so… _good_ in normal clothing _._ She blushed as she attempted to push the thoughts of her obvious attraction (and what she did in the shower) aside.

"Hey King!" She beamed widely, hoping it would cover the heat she felt on her cheeks. She'd avoid the topic of what happened in the bathroom (and her current thoughts) like the plague. Hopefully King would too.

"Hey Diane," he gave her a small smile. "Ready to go find that room?"

"You bet!" She stepped out of her room and closed the door. She looked up and down the hallway, part of her thinking maybe there would be a sign or something indicating which room it was. "You know which one it is?"

"I know that Merlin pointed it out earlier but I can't remember…" King shook his head. "I suppose we could ask for help."

"No way!" Diane insisted. "They said it's in this wing, I bet we can find it on our own!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and they were _still_ looking for the damn thing.

"Diane I really think we should ask someone for help," King sighed as the former giantess tore open another door only to find another bedroom.

"This is just ridiculous!" Diane vented agitatedly. "How is there so many different rooms? What could she possibly need all these for?!"

King had to agree. The amount of bedrooms seemed excessive. Especially when Merlin had assumed that they were all couples, meaning half as many beds needed. His amber eyes observed Diane lazily as she pulled open another door.

She wasn't letting what happened in the bathroom change the way she talked to him. So he was doing his best to follow suit. It was an accident after all and he supposed they were pretending like it never happened.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"What the...?" Diane's bewildered whisper reached him. King stopped and checked the hall quickly to make sure they were alone, before he floated up to peek into the room over her shoulder.

He wished he hadn't.

Inside the room was a rather large bed covered in black bedding. There were no windows in this room so the only light provided came from the hall. King couldn't make out much but he swore he saw handcuffs at each corner of the four poster bed. There was also a long table of some sort and what looked to be riding crops by the wall next to it. Seemed like a torture chamber to him.

"... the fuck?" King spoke, unwittingly finishing Diane's sentence.

Diane's own eyes traveled the room before a silent, "oh," escaped her lips as she figured out what this room was for. "OH!" She said louder and then slammed the door, practically in King's face.

The fairy (luckily) had decent reflexes and (barely) avoided getting his nose smashed as he drifted backwards. "What's the matter Diane?" He asked, concerned at her violent reaction. He set his feet back on the ground.

"N-nothing!" She waved him off, a dusting of pink across her cheeks. She avoided looking him in the eye. "Let's ask for some help." She waved down a man walking by and asked him.

King frowned, wondering about her response to the room. It was peculiar to be sure. He brushed the thoughts aside as Diane returned, a downturn to her lips.

"We were going in the opposite direction," she huffed, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Figures," King sighed keeping his eyes away from her pushed up breasts.

Diane nodded dejectedly. "Apparently it's at the end of the hall." She walked by King and mumbled under her breath, "she's gotta be the dom in that one. Can't see Merlin being a sub..."

King stopped.

 _Dom, sub?… wasn't that…?_ He paled slightly.

He remembered reading somewhere about a book covering a dom and sub relationship, it had been on a bestseller list. It was an erotic romance novel. Diane's insight on the room made a little more sense to what he'd seen in there now. He shoved that thought to the _never think of again,_ part of his mind. He wouldn't go there. Ever.

He spun around and caught up to Diane. He eyed the brunette next to him out of the corner of his eye. _Wonder if she's read it,_ his eyes widened at his own train of thought. _What happened to not going there?!_

"Ah!" Diane squealed happily. "Here it is! Finally!" She waltzed into the room and King scurried in quickly behind her.

"Whoa," he awed. The room itself was rather cozy, with large comfortable seating that offered the option of laying down, sitting up or anywhere in between. The large screen was what caught King's attention. It took up almost the whole wall!

"No kidding," Diane agreed. Her gaze dropped along the nearby shelves and she eyed the titles looking for something good. "Ah! Here we go!" She selected a movie and popped the disk into the player.

Diane then snuggled down in the middle of the large couch, kicking out the leg rest. She grabbed a nearby blanket and cozied up. "Coming King?" She patted the spot next to her with a grin.

He gulped and nodded numbly as he made his way to the seat she offered. Walking and talking to her while searching the halls had been one thing. Sitting close together in a dark room was another. The situation reminded King of when they first met.

The nostalgia of it eased his nerves.

Until he sat down.

Diane nuzzled herself into his side, throwing her blanket over him so they could share. King really should have thought this through better. Chastiefol was on his other side, the opposite of Diane. He should have used it as a barrier.

The brunette reached over his body for his green pillow and squished it against her.

 _Ok, so Chastiefol probably wouldn't have stopped her,_ he mentally sighed.

Diane's breasts pressed up against his arm as she looped one of her arms underneath his. The other held Chastiefol to her. She wasted no time in leaning her head against his shoulder. King did his best not to squirm from her closeness.

She let out a content sigh as she stopped her fidgeting. King figured she must have finally got comfortable. He couldn't decide if it was better or worse that she stopped moving so much.

The movie she picked out happened to be a love story of some kind. _A story of true love and epic adventure,_ if the movie was to be believed. King had to admit that it was rather good. There was action, comedy, fantasy, and romance. The story was more than enough to keep him from falling asleep. It appeared he and Diane had similar tastes as they laughed at the same things. He looped his arm around her shoulders and held her when she cried.

It had taken awhile for him to steel his nerves enough to draw her closer. He pulled out his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders instead. To his immense relief, she snuggled in even further, tucking herself neatly into his side. Wiping the corner of her eyes with Chastiefol's corners. King didn't mind. The pillow would dry within a few seconds.

The movie ended and Diane put a hand on his chest, pushing away slightly so she could see his face. "So, what did you think?"

"Hmm?" King hummed in response, not entirely hearing her as he observed her features. Her eyes were still a bit red from her earlier crying. The chocolate locks had begun to dry, forming an odd wave where her damp hair pressed against his shirt.

"The movie, silly," she smiled at him. He blushed, hoping he hadn't been too obvious in his examination of her.

"Oh, it was really good," he admitted. "Probably one of the best I've seen so far."

"I'm glad you think so!" The former Sin of Envy beamed happily at him, eyes sliding shut. "It's one of my favorites! Even if it is a bit old."

"I noticed the, um…" he trailed off trying to think of the correct term for how people made things happen that weren't necessarily commonplace in this time, "special effects weren't as well done as some movies. When was it made?"

"The late eighty's I think," Diane answered vaguely, not wanting to admit she knew the exact year the movie came out.

"Hmm so it's about thirty years old?"

"Pretty close yeah," she bit her lip, debating if she wanted to confess this next bit of info. She had King's undivided attention, the credits rolling in the background, leaving the room a bit darker. "I… used to watch this movie a lot growing up."

She had to tell him.

King listened, trying not to display the eagerness on his face. He relished in the few times Diane would indulge him with such delicate information about her past. It was stupid, but hearing about her different upbringing helped widen the (admittedly already wide) gap between her and the past Diane. While it hurt to think that this Diane had grown up without knowing him, it sounded like her childhood was much happier.

That alone numbed any hard feelings he may have on the subject.

"It was a yearly tradition," she spoke softly, dropping her head back against his chest. "Every year on my birthday, the night before Christmas, we'd watch it as a family. It was even better than the presents."

King felt something wet fall against his shirt. He inhaled sharply. _Is she crying?_ Before he could even think of panicking, she continued.

"I had just returned to my first year of college from Thanksgiving break, when the accident happened," she took a shaky breath, the sound crushing King's heart. "After Thanksgiving we always set up our Christmas tree. We'd go out and cut one down out of the backyard. It's my family's favorite holiday after Thanksgiving, another one of our yearly traditions."

She paused, gripping tightly onto King's shirt. He offered her the comfort he could, wrapping an arm around her waist in a side hug, his free hand resting on top of hers. He slipped his fingers between hers and the material of his shirt. King gave her a comforting squeeze.

"The lights on the tree short circuited, catching the tree on fire. It was unusually dry, making the fire spread faster than it normally would. We lived in an old farmhouse, all the bedrooms being upstairs. My family was asleep when it happened. By the time they heard the alarms, the fire had already spread downstairs. They couldn't get out!" She choked through her tears.

King held her even tighter. He had no idea her family wasn't alive. She never did or said anything to even suggest such a thing. And here he was, mere moments ago thinking she had had such a happy life. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"The firefighters said their lungs were full of carbon monoxide, so they likely passed out before feeling any pain. A silver lining I suppose," she let out a humorless laugh. She rubbed her face into his shirt. "God, I'm an idiot. We're supposed to be having fun and here I am crying. I'm so-"

"Don't," King chided.

The gentleness in his voice surprised her. It commanded her attention despite how badly she wanted to protest.

"Please don't apologize Diane." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping both of his arms around her. "You don't _ever_ need to apologize for crying over your family," he spoke softly against her ear.

He had no idea where this bravado had come from, but he wasn't going to question it.

King pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head, hoping to convey what he couldn't put into words. Diane pressed herself closer to him, her forehead resting in the crook of his neck.

A sob wracked her body as she sought comfort in his arms.

King shut his eyes, fighting back his own tears.

Diane's story had struck a chord in him that hadn't been plucked in a very long time. It was selfish of him to be thinking of such a thing no matter the similarities between their two stories. He too had lost a large part of his family when the Fairy King's Forest had burned down all those years ago. But there was a difference.

He still had his sister.

That tale was a complicated story in itself. He'd tell Diane someday. She had confided her past to him. It was only right for him to do the same.

King instead focused on the woman in his arms. Her breathing had calmed and for that he was thankful. He gave her another gentle kiss, this time on her forehead. A soft sigh escaped her lips and he tried not to read too much into it.

Or think about where he'd gotten this sudden spout of courage to comfort her so openly.

"That was the first time I've watched the movie since my family passed," Diane spoke, barely above a whisper. Her voice was more even now, he noted. "I met Elizabeth the semester after it happened. I took that art class on a random whim, not really sure who I was anymore without my family. I wasn't looking to make any friends but… she was persistent," she let out a soft laugh.

King smiled. He rubbed soothing circles on her back. He wasn't sure when he had started doing that.

"Thanks to Elizabeth I was able to cope. I've never forgotten my family, but I was able to go on with my life. We became best friends and I made friends with Meliodas not long after."

"I almost forgot you were the one who introduced them," King chuckled.

"Everything happens for a reason… at least that's what people say," Diane mumbled tucking her forehead against his neck. Her breath fanning across his collarbone.

"I suppose," King agreed thoughtfully.

He was a selfish person. He wasn't happy that such a terrible thing had happened to Diane. King truthfully wished that it never had. But a small part of him knew, that if that hadn't happened…

He never would have met her.

It was an awful thing, but King didn't doubt that Diane's family passing was what started the whole chain of events that lead up to now. Her taking an art class because she was suddenly unsure of what she wanted in life. Her meeting Elizabeth. Her meeting Meliodas and later introducing the past lovers and making them current lovers. The two planning a getaway with Diane inviting herself. The three stumbling into Ban's shop and finding his lamp.

All if it was because of Diane.

 _I owe her a lot,_ Meliodas' words from their first meeting rang through his mind. Of course his old Captain had been right. Everything had been set into motion by Diane. King hadn't really understood the impact of Meliodas' words until now.

Diane lightly pushed away from him, the action shaking him from his troubled thoughts. The white around her amethyst eyes was still red from her tears, her hair, completely disheveled from rubbing against his chest and neck. King smiled softly at her, unbelieving that she'd tell him so much and let down those walls _she_ had liked to keep up.

They were so different.

This Diane had found friends after tragedy (coming out changed he was sure but stronger because of it). While _she_ had been alone for so, so long. King cringed internally. If he had stayed by _her_ side when _she_ was lonely, was this who _she_ would have become?

A lump formed in his throat.

He was selfish.

King left because he thought he had no other choice at the time. That he had a duty elsewhere that needed to be fulfilled, leaving the past Diane young and all alone in the world. Could there have been a way to bring her with him? At the very least bring her to a place where she could have made friends. King had crimes to pay for and yet _she_ had ended up paying for them as well.

Diane placed a hand on his cheek, forcing his amber eyes to focus on her. On the present. If he had found a way to save _her_ , King might not be here right now.

"I'm glad I met you King," she spoke with such confidence. It made him feel even worse about himself.

He closed his eyes, taking entirely too much pleasure in her simple touch. King leaned into it, placing his own hand over hers to keep it there. He swallowed past that damn lump in his throat.

"Me too, Diane."

King was selfish.

* * *

A/N: Sooo... what did you all think? I'm super super curious to hear your guys' thoughts on this one! And also... kinda nervous. XD As I said up top, this is, as it goes right now, probably my favorite chapter I've ever written. I don't know if it's because of the emotional aspect of it or if it's simply because it's King and Diane or what, but I love it. This chapter was started back in August of 16 and I'm now posting in May of 17. that's a long time for this to still be standing as my favorite. And because it is.. well, I'm nervous that you guys will think it's utter crap haha.

BUT! I still wanna hear what you think of it! I'm so excited about it, I couldn't even wait for tomorrow! (regular update day) OR try and hold out for that 100 review. Huh... wonder if I should do something special for that... Whoa. I'm starting to ramble a bit here. In case you couldn't tell, I'm excited about this chapter. Oh! And there was a few references in there to a book and movie in this 6K word nugget, extra cookies for anyone who guesses them! XD

Alright, I'm done, I'm done. Excitedly anxious ranting over. THANK YOU FOR READING!

Luv~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hiya luvly readers! Here I am again, at the beginning of the chapter. You all know what that means.. adult content ahead! Keep an eye out for the *.*.* marking the start and end of the scene.

Not to much to say this week other then, thank you to everyone who continues to read. Even the ones who don't seem to like the story. Though I do wonder why you've read this far in the first place if you didn't like it (we are over 80k words in now), that is your choice. I thank you for your input anyways. And to everyone who leaves reviews and does like the story THANK YOU! I won't lie, I mostly write for myself ;) but to know there are people out there who like what I pour my heart into is an indescribable feeling that I don't have the writing experience to put into words yet. So I'll keep it simple.

THANK YOU!

Now, on to the story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 19**

"Oh wow!" Elizabeth awed at the beautiful sunset. "Isn't this view amazing Meliodas?"

Meliodas smiled at her, not caring about the sunset, but agreeing nonetheless. "It sure is Elizabeth."

The two had spent most of the afternoon hiking through the various trails in the forest. The island really was something special. They now stood on a low mountain, watching the sun set over the ocean in one of the islands more secluded areas. Meliodas never thought he'd get to see anything like it in his lifetime. A lot of things had happened in the past month that he never thought would happen, actually.

He blamed King.

Everything had started when they bought his damn lamp. Meliodas wondered how things would have played out if King had actually been a genie instead of a fairy. Would he have granted their wishes then disappeared back into the lamp, never to see them again?

He frowned. The thought of not having met any of his new friends was an unpleasant one. Sure, since King came around he'd been nothing but a pain in the ass, but because of him Meliodas had met Ban, Elaine, Merlin, Gowther, and Escanor. Not to mention that he got _another_ romantic getaway with his girlfriend (completely free as well).

Merlin's wealth was unreal. But Meliodas appreciated it nonetheless. She had staff stationed throughout the island to help whomever may need it. A fact Meliodas was extremely grateful for (even if it was odd). He had managed to distract Elizabeth long enough to set a plan into motion with one of said staff. The green haired man had been more than happy to help. In fact the man was the one to suggested this area to him.

Meliodas glanced around, liking for the surprise the man had set up for him. He grinned. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand and gently guided her to the correct place. She gasped when she saw it. A large blanket had been laid out with a small array of food and a bottle of champagne. A pile of blankets and pillows were close by so they could watch the sunset and star gaze.

"Oh Meliodas," she whispered. "Did you do this?"

He shrugged, loving the look she graced him with. "Technically one of Merlin's staff set it up for me."

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! This is so wonderful!"

He hummed his response, wrapping his arms around her. He enjoyed the moment, savoring her in his arms. Meliodas' hands had a different idea. They slid down the curve of her back and latched onto her firm rear.

"Ah!" Elizabeth squeaked. "Meliodas!"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"D-don't do that!"

"Why?" He tilted his head, a sly smile spreading across his face. "No one's here. Picked this spot purely for that reason. We're all alone, Princess," he purred in her ear.

A shiver passed up her spine and she pulled back slightly to look at him. "Is that so?" He nodded, his breath catching in his throat at the heated stare she was giving him. "And what do you plan on doing to me now that we are alone, _Sir_ Meliodas," she asked him a coy smile.

He loved it when she talked to him like that.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teased, hands squeezing her ass, forcing her forwards.

"I would," she huskily agreed with his statement. One of her hands found its way into his hair as she drew her face closer to his. "It's not nice to keep a lady waiting," she chided gently, her breath fanning over his lips.

That was all the invitation he needed.

*.*.*

Meliodas crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, but hard and hungry. They had both wanted each other so desperately, for so long. There hadn't been so much as a spare moment to themselves since they found King. The end of the school year had been hectic and, throwing in their meetings with Merlin, they hadn't gotten a chance for more than a few heated kisses.

He hoped tonight would change that.

His hands moved up from her backside. One stayed at the small of her back while the other worked it's way to the nape of her neck. Meliodas guided Elizabeth backwards towards the picnic setup, still engaged in their intense lip lock. He sat her down on the edge near the pile of pillows and blankets. Hastily he grabbed for one, not wanting to mess up the food on their current blanket.

Elizabeth giggled at his rushed actions and pulled away. He growled at the loss of her lips. She pecked him once then straightened the blanket he had so haphazardly laid out. She reached for a few pillows, arranging them in a way that appeared would be comfortable. Elizabeth nodded her head, approving of her quick work.

Meliodas tackled her onto the pillows so she landed on her stomach, his chest pressed firmly against her back. "Can we continue now?" He huskily asked near the shell of her ear. He urged his hips forward.

She gasped as she felt his hardened member against her backside. He growled in approval as she let out a tiny moan. He nipped gently at her ear causing her to shudder.

"I didn't hear an answer," Meliodas emphasised with another push of his hips.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas," she moaned, throwing her head back. He used the opportunity to trail kisses down her neck.

"God, I love it when you call me that," he admitted lowly and she whimpered as she clenched her thighs together tightly.

"Ah, Sir Meliodas. S-stop teasing me!"

He chuckled. "I haven't even started to tease you yet, Princess," he huskily explained. He pulled back and she made a noise of protest as she pouted at him over her shoulder. She really was too damn sexy for her own good.

Meliodas flipped her over fast, sending her head spinning from the swift movement. His lips found hers again and she sighed contently. He swallowed it down and used the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. His hand rested on her hip, the other brushing just shy of the underside of her breasts.

Elizabeth wiggled as she tried to get him to touch her. She _needed_ him to touch her.

"Eager now, aren't we Elizabeth," he smiled against her lips.

"Yes!" She confessed grabbing that damn teasing hand and setting it on her breasts. "Ah," she hissed as he complied with her wishes a little rougher than she thought he would. His thumb brushed over the hardened peak before squeezing it.

"Well aren't we a naughty princess," he mumbled. He pulled back just enough to watch her expressions as he played with her.

"Y-yes Sir Meliodas," she answered, her voice going straight south of his waistline. Her legs parted for him and she looked at him with hooded eyes. "Please Sir Meliodas."

He quirked a brow at her feigning innocence to what she wanted. "Please what Elizabeth?"

He had a thing for her calling him _Sir_ and her dirty talk, even if it wasn't particularly dirty. It was probably just Elizabeth speaking in that breathless tone that got him. She could have talked about the weather in that voice and he'd still want to jump her bones.

"T-touch me please?"

His hand on her hip trailed along the top of her denim shorts. His fingers skimmed her skin and she let out a shaky breath. Meliodas placed a kiss by her navel as he unbuttoned her shorts. His lips brushed gently over her skin, following the material he removed from her. He pressed a kiss to her newly exposed thighs and she whimpered.

This stage wasn't anything new to them. They had gotten this far many times before. It just never seemed like the right time to take things to the final step.

 _Until now._

They were both ready.

Meliodas pulled gently off Elizabeth's top. The two sharing a soft kiss before she removed his shirt. He laid her back down and admired her bare form. She never failed to take his breath away and he couldn't stop himself from appreciating her every curve. Meliodas' hands ran over her body, committing each and every sound she made to his memory.

His hands paused at her breasts in his exploration. He massaged the flesh with one hand, the other trailing down below her waist. His hand slid against the sensitive nub causing Elizabeth to moan and arch her back. Meliodas continued his ministrations until she was writhing beneath him.

"Meliodas," she sighed trying to focus her hazy gaze on him. She bit her lip before saying, "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

She helped him remove his pants. He lined them up, his hands on her hips and slowly pushed into her. He paused at the grimace that passed her features, knowing this was her first time (not to mention his) and that it was probably painful. Elizabeth nibbled at her lips. The former demon frowned, not liking her abusing the tender flesh.

He leaned over and kissed her. His action had the desired effect. Elizabeth stopped her torture and moved her lips against his. Cautiously, Meliodas began to move his hips, letting the woman he loved become accustomed to the feeling. Soon enough, her small grunts of pain turned to moans of pleasure.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish.

Meliodas collapsed next to her with an exhausted groan. Elizabeth curled up on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Their breathing was heavy and it took them awhile to find the ability to speak again. The blonde pressed a chaste kiss to his girlfriend's forehead.

*.*.*

"So… guess you can call me lover now," he mumbled into her hair, a small smile starting to form.

"Really Meliodas," Elizabeth shook her head. She pulled back and gave him a blank stare, but she couldn't hide her blush from him. " _That's_ what you have to say?"

His smile grew even wider. "Course it is! I know how long you've been wanting to call me lover instead of _beloved_ ," he teased.

She slapped his arm.

"Ow, ow," he pretended to be wounded. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He kissed her. "Sorry, I'm a bit… _giddy_ right now I guess." His confident grin gave way to a sheepish smile. Feelings were never really his strong suit. That was much more Elizabeth's game then his. Part of the reason they complemented each other so well, he liked to think.

Her expression softened. "I'm really happy too Meliodas." She pressed her lips to his cheek. "Or should I say, lover?" She purred in his ear.

"Ah, ha," he let out a half embarrassed chuckle at her turning his own joke against him. "You can call me whatever you want. Maybe not lover in public though. Just think of all the teasing we'd get." A smirk worked it's way back onto his lips.

"You mean all the teasing _you_ would do," Elizabeth quirked a brow.

"You know me so well."

* * *

They spent some time drinking and eating what had been laid out for them. Afterwards they snuggled together and watched the day give way to the night. The island was just as beautiful in the dark as it was in the light. A few trails of color were showing through the forest, following the hiking paths they had taken and allowing them to find a way back to Merlin's.

"Well," Meliodas said after a while. "We should probably start heading back, it's been dark for at least an hour."

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright. I suppose we should check in with the others."

The blonde haired man beamed, "how much you wanna bet King and Diane ended up with some _alone time_?" He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully and Elizabeth's laughter twinkled around him. His smile grew even larger at the sound.

"I highly doubt they did anything that you're thinking of Meliodas," she shook her head affectionately at him.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Probably not. Hopefully it isn't as awkward as they normally are though…" he trailed off, doing his best not to give into the temptation of laughing his ass off at the memory of the last time King and Diane had been left alone together for five minutes. How embarrassed the two of them must have been talking about threesomes.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "Oh, my god! He told you?!" She squealed and shook his shoulders. "I can't believe King would tell you that! I thought he was such a good person too! To think that he would betra-"

"Whoa," Meliodas stopped her as he chuckled. "King didn't _technically_ tell me. I guessed."

"How on earth did you guess that?" She eyed him skeptically.

Meliodas shrugged. "I think that the bigger question here is why didn't you tell me?"

"Why would I?" Elizabeth quirked a brow at him. A small smirk tugged at her lips, "were you interested?"

The blonde blanched in disbelief. "NO!" he shouted loudly. Elizabeth giggled maniacally and he paused at the interesting sound.

 _Is she… doing an evil laugh?_ He couldn't help but wonder as he watched her wither on the ground, holding her stomach as she continued chortling. As weird as it was, the sound reminded him that Elizabeth had a naughty side to her sweet disposition.

One he _really_ wanted to explore again.

Meliodas reached out a hand to grasp one of her breasts. She squeaked deliciously and he grinned. Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes as he casually began to knead the flesh in his hand.

"I was more thinking that we told each other everything," the former demon explained.

The silverette wiggled from his ministrations. "S-some things stay just between girls," she breathed heavily. "Though, I would have told you in a month or so. Had to let enough time pass that you wouldn't t-tease them."

He hummed. Well that made sense. He and Elizabeth did tell each other practically everything. But Meliodas could respect her desire to keep some things to herself for her friends comfort. Honestly it was probably for some of her own as well. Which brought him to the perfect way to tease her for her jab at him.

"So where _do_ you stand on the whole threesome thing," Meliodas questioned innocently (as innocently as one could when talking about threesomes anyway). He removed his hand from her, allowing her mind to catch up to his question.

Elizabeth immediately flushed. "W-What?!" She squealed sitting straight up and placing a hand to her heated skin. "I, uh, well, um, Meliodas!" The silverette gave up on her useless sputtering and buried her face in her hands.

Meliodas chuckled as he shook his head at her. Sometimes she was just too easy to tease. He pulled her hands from her face. Elizabeth openly pouted when she figured out he was just joking and trying to get a rise out of her. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm kidding," he told her as he brought her hand to his mouth. "You're the only girl for me," Meliodas vowed as he placed a gentle kiss to her hand.

"I love you Meliodas," Elizabeth breathed out happily. "You're the only one for me too."

"Well that's a relief. Cause I know you could do a lot better."

"Meliodas!" She chided as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

He grinned. "I love you too Elizabeth. Always will."

* * *

Ban lounged out across the bed. His crimson eyes followed Elaine's petite form as she wandered around the room picking up his things. The Fox Sin wasn't well known for being tidy. His little fairy on the other hand couldn't stand a mess. They balanced each other well.

"Hey lamb chop, whatcha wanna do the rest of the day?" He drawled out as he scratched his bare stomach.

The two had settled in for a nap after lunch. Of course they showered first, no one likes chlorine left over on their skin. Fun times in the shower followed _then_ they took their nap. Ban probably could have slept for another good couple of hours, but he prefered to be up when his girl was. She never failed to catch his eyes with her every movement.

"Hmm," she looked back at him with wide innocent eyes. He smirked at the contradictory thought. His little fairy definitely wasn't so innocent. He licked his lips and Elaine blushed at the predatory look in his eyes. "Ban!"

"Yes Elaine?" He began creeping towards her.

"I t-think," she backed up as he got closer. "I think we should spend some time with Harlequin!" Elaine squeaked as Ban picked her up. He kissed her lips lovingly before it registered what she said.

"Noo," he pouted. "I'd rather not."

She smiled gently and placed a hand on his cheek. "It's been so long since then. Can't you forgive him?"

Ban scowled and looked away. "I'd rather hang with Cap'n," he mumbled, not answering her question.

Maybe if King would have been around the past hundred or so years, Ban could have learned to forgive Sloth for his Sin. But he hadn't been. They hadn't had the time to get to know each other more. At least enough for Ban to stop resenting the Fairy King. Sure King _had_ made the sacrifice that allowed the rest of them (minus the reincarnations) to go on with their lives rather peacefully.

But that didn't mean shit to him.

As far as Ban's opinion of King was concerned, the less he saw of him the better.

"He's my brother," Elaine's delicate voice broke through his musings. "It isn't fair that you keep blaming him for that."

Ban scowled as he directed his gaze back to hers. "It's his fault that you died! If he would have been around-"

Her hand cut him off, a fierce look in her gold eyes. "You know that isn't true." He moved to voice his protest and she shook her head, hold remaining firm. "If you are going to blame him, you may as well blame me too."

"He left you alone for seven hundred years," Ban mumbled against her hand.

Elaine's expression softened and her hand fell away from his mouth. "I know, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't remember."

"How could he forget! He had a whole fuckin' forest that depended on him! You," his voice dropped. "You depended on him."

"He tried," Elaine told Ban gently. "When he got his memory back, he found Helbram and attempted to atone for his Sin."

"Helbram went on a rampage and killed humans, I know," the white haired man responded. "What about you though? He had an obligation to you too."

She frowned slightly. "You know that the forest was burned by the time he came back. In fact," her frown deepened. "A lot of your two's tensions with each other would have been relieved if you had just talked to each other while you were members of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Ban snorted, his easy mood taking over. "Against the rules to ask about another Sin's sin."

Elaine rolled her eyes. "You know, I don't think you are mad at him for that anymore."

"Elaine-"

"Shush," she commanded. "I mean, I'm sure you're still upset over that. But I think you've forgiven him for it. It is what let us meet after all. I think you're mad that he left so soon after finally being accepted again."

He hated how easily she could read him sometimes.

"You're mad that you were left alone this time."

"I'd have to care about him, for that to be true."

She smiled gently. "Of course you care about him. Despite how you try and act tough, you have a big heart Ban. That's one of the things I love about you."

He grumbled.

"I think that you miss the friendship you had with him back when you guys were Sins. I know you were closer with Meliodas, but I did hear you and Harlequin used to be quite the team."

"Only cause the lil shit wouldn't leave me alone after the stuffed animal incident," Ban replied with a heavy sigh.

Elaine giggled, the sound soothing his soul. It was a bit weird how she knew him better than he knew himself, but he supposed that was alright. If she could figure out his mixed feelings for him he'd let her do so gladly. Feelings were confusing and the only one he was ever sure of was the one he had for her.

"I love you, Elaine."

"I love you too, Ban," she pressed a kiss to his lips. Before he could even think to take it any further, she pulled back. "Now, let's go find the others!"

He groaned, "fine~."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 20**

It took a while, but eventually, Diane calmed down.

Her breathing steadied out and her tears ceased. King had no idea how much time had passed with the brunette in his arms. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Either way, it was unimportant. The only thing that mattered to him was comforting Diane. He couldn't believe that such a thing had happened to her.

His fingers ran through her hair absentmindedly his other hand settled on her hip. Diane hummed and snuggled further into him. King paused, glancing down at the woman sitting in his lap. She held Chastiefol tightly to her with one hand, the other gripped his shirt. He smiled despite himself. Never in a million years had King thought he'd be able to hold Diane like this, that she would let him.

Diane sighed heavily. She relaxed her hold on his shirt, flattening her hand to push back from him. King panicked thinking, _maybe she doesn't want me holding her like this!_ He almost threw her off him at that simple thought, not wanting to offend her anymore than he probably had. But when her amethyst eyes locked with his amber, he froze.

They were still bright (although a little red still) from crying. She didn't _seem_ like she was upset with him. King never could be sure with her though. He waited, unmoving, holding his breath for her to make the first move. A blush rose to her cheeks as they continued searching each others eyes.

Diane averted her gaze first, suddenly bashful. "Thank you, King."

"Huh?" He replied lamely. What in the world was she thanking him for? He didn't do anything that would warrant her thanks.

"For…" She met his gaze for a second before looking away again. "For listening to me and making me feel better. You're a good friend."

King couldn't help the swell of pride rising in his chest at hearing he had _actually_ made her feel better. But being happy about that also made him feel guilty. She called him a good friend (emphasis on the _friend_ ). He shouldn't want to float to the ceiling at her simple words. King shouldn't want to pull her back towards him and continue their cuddle session.

He shouldn't want her.

But he did.

Despite how much King attempted to deny his growing attraction (not to mention feelings) to the woman in his lap, it still happened. He knew it was wrong to want anything from her. Hell, King knew he should have absolutely nothing to do with the woman given his past with her, well, her past self. But he couldn't stop. Diane pulled him in every time he thought he had widened the distance. It was so easy to talk to her, to comfort her, and be her friend. But King had to wonder;

 _Would it be enough?_

"Uh, King?"

"Hmm?" He answered out of habit. He really hadn't been listening. He hoped she hadn't been talking. That was just what he needed, to make such a good impression on her by listening, just to have it fall to the wayside because he didn't do so shortly after.

"Can we, um, sit back on the couch?" Diane asked carefully. She shifted herself slightly, pulling her knees in towards her chest and his, covering King's body with her own in an attempt to not fall off.

He furrowed his brow as he glanced down. His hands automatically settled on her hips to hold her steady. King mentally berated himself for letting his desire to float earlier bleed through his mind into action. He gave her a sheepish smile as he lowered them back down.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "Sometimes it just happens without me really noticing."

Usually it happened when he was lost in thought. Luckily he never thought too deeply when he was in public. That would have turned some heads and warranted unwanted attention.

"It's okay." She told him. Her legs came down from in between them to straddle him. Diane's shifting on top of him caused her tank top to ride up as she placed her hands on his shoulders. King's hands (now holding her skin) felt like they were on fire.

He swallowed thickly, unsure of what he should do. Their eyes locked for a split second and she blushed. King dared not move, having been in this situation before, he found not moving was usually his best course of action. They each averted their eyes. A silence fell over them. He looked to the screen and saw the movie had ended, the screen now showing the main menu. The music softly playing in the background.

"Did you wanna watch something else?" he suggested, needing a distraction from the intimate position. "Or we could go see what else the island has to offer?"

Diane pursed her lips in thought.

King realized how close they were to his own. Much too close. His grip on her hips tightened slightly and reminded him of her skin underneath his fingertips. Her skin was warm even as goosebumps began to form around his touch. His curiosity got the better of him as he ran his fingers over more of her skin. Her hands fisted in his shirt and she let out a shaky breath. The sound brought him back as his eyes darted to meet hers.

They were closed, King found. He studied her face, fascinated. One of her plump lips pulled between her teeth, gnawing at it lightly. He swallowed hard as she released it. Diane's lips parted, her head leaning back a little. The tiniest of sighs left her and if he hadn't been so close he wouldn't have heard it. It was only when his fingers came into contact with something other than her skin that King realized what he had been doing.

His hands were up her shirt.

Just under her breasts.

His fingers touched the bottom of her bra.

King's eyes widened as his gaze dropped down to look at the offending appendages. Diane's tight tank top jutted out where his hands now rested underneath her generous bosom. Somehow when he had been watching her face, completely mesmerized, his hands had continued on their path. It was as if the damn things had a mind of their own. Half of King wanted to be outraged at his lack of self control.

But the other half was pleased.

The fact that he had instinctively (goddesses knew he had zero experience) moved in a way that made Diane make such an expression was highly gratifying. It also kind of scared the shit out of him. His eyes went back to her face. She hadn't moved much in the few seconds while he had figured out his body's actions. Her thighs tightened against his hips and he jumped.

Diane's eyes flew open, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

King immediately removed his hands. "Goddesses Diane! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," he rushed to apologize. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

She rolled off him and hid her face in Chastiefol. She was so embarrassed! What in the world had she been thinking? Sitting on top of King like that was just asking for trouble.

And trouble she got.

Diane knew she should have just gotten off him as soon as they had landed back on the couch. But she couldn't help the elated feeling she had being on top of him like that. It was more exhilarating when she knew what she was doing versus when it had been an accident a week ago. She hadn't counted on King though.

The way his hand began to trail across her skin had left goosebumps all over her. The more he touched her, the more she lost herself. Before she knew it her eyes were shut and King brushed the bottom of her breasts. Diane mentally groaned. She couldn't help the automatic reaction to tighten her thighs around him. There had been a pressure building in her lower abdomen since his hands met her skin. Him skimming just the outside of her bra made her desire to relieve the pressure (again).

When he jumped in response, it had startled her.

"Diane?" King tried again after she gave his first apology no notice. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me."

A lie.

His stupid libido is what came over him (because of course the damn thing wouldn't be subdued with only images of Diane). But he'd be damned if he confessed that right now. Whether he'd be damned by himself or her was a toss up at the moment. "I.. I didn't mean to touch you like that without your permission."

King wanted to kick himself (for more than one reason.) The fact that he had let his body control his actions with his mind being none the wiser was a big one. The other being that he may have touched Diane in a way that she didn't appreciate, was the bigger issue. He felt pretty shitty now.

The brunette hiding in his pillow peeked her face out to glare at him. That idiot thought she was mad at him? That he touched her without her permission? _He can touch me whenever the hell he wants!_ Diane thought and then immediately blushed. _What is wrong with me? He touches me one time and here I'm thinking he can do it whenever? Pull yourself together girl!_ Perhaps her time spent in the shower hadn't been as helpful as she hoped.

Upon seeing King's pain stricken face Diane finally pulled herself out of her thoughts. "NO!" she shouted unintentionally and he jumped. He looked way too guilty over something that she had enjoyed. "It's not that."

His brows furrowed. Diane paused in her explanation to admire the contemplative manner he regarded her in. She shook her head to get herself back on track.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just…" She ducked her head back into his pillow and mumbled, "embarrassed."

"Huh?" King dumbly replied, unsure if he had heard her right. She wasn't mad at him. That's a good thing. But she was embarrassed? He leaned closer to her. "If I did something wrong Diane, tell me. Wait... that was a stupid thing to say. Of course I did something wrong," he grumbled dejectedly.

"No! You didn't!" Diane insisted as she lifted her face out of the pillow. She still refused to meet his gaze. "I'm embarrassed because I… I want you to-"

"There you guys are!" A voice cut off Diane just as the door flew open. "We've been looking for you guys for almost an hour," Elizabeth beamed at the pair as she, Meliodas, Ban and Elaine walked into the room.

Meliodas watched Elizabeth's smile drop slightly as she studied the scene of messed blankets and how close the two were to each other. How Diane's hair was slightly mussed and her tanktop was pushed up somewhat. He couldn't blame his girl for being a bit thrown off. It was a peculiar situation.

"Are we… interrupting something?" The silverette blushed hotly as she prayed they hadn't walked in on the start of what she and Meliodas had done earlier in the evening.

"NO!" Diane and King bellowed together. They met each other's gaze before blushing and looking away.

"Well that's not suspicious at all," Meliodas commented lightly causing Ban to snicker. The two on the couch glared at him. The blonde rolled his eyes. "We just came to see if you guys wanted to hang out with us."

His girlfriend got her bearings back and perked up at the topic change. "Yes!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Merlin has a great patio area with a firepit back by the pool! We were going to start a fire and have some food and drinks!" She smiled.

"Uh, sure," King spoke up.

"Drinks sound good," Daine mumbled.

Meliodas eyed the two curiously. _What's gotten into them?_ He met Elizabeth's aqua gaze. Now that she'd gotten over the shock of seeing such an intimate setting, her demeanor shifted. She was in investigation mode now. Meliodas winked at her, his unspoken agreeance to her plan. Her little dimples were out in full force as a small smile played across her face.

He kinda wanted to jump her again.

 _Later,_ he told himself. Nothing good would come of him interrupting Elizabeth's exploration over what happened with Diane and King while they were alone. In fact, if something happened that pushed them towards being an actual couple (no more beating around the bush and all that shit) her mood would probably be even better.

 _Not that her mood wasn't already good_ , he grinned lecherously at the thought. Meliodas really hoped King hadn't fucked up again. He glanced lazily at Diane. She was still blushing lightly and hadn't stormed out yet. Chances were then that King had actually done something _right._ Meliodas now felt a little bad that they had interrupted.

"You two got warmer clothes?" The former demon asked as he slipped his hands into his hoodie. "It's a little chilly outside."

"Yeah back in my room-" Diane started only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"Great! I'll go with you!" The silverette strolled to the couch. She bent over (gracing Meliodas with a view of her glorious ass in those skinny jeans) to grab Diane off the couch. Elizabeth startled the brunette, causing her to drop King's pillow.

Meliodas bit his tongue at the wild look in Diane's amethyst eyes. They screamed _HELP_. As soon as Elizabeth and Diane, trailed by a curious Elaine, left the room. Meliodas laughed.

King's face pulled into a frown. "What's so funny?"

"Diane," the blonde responded easily. "She's going to be sooo pissed at me later for feeding her to the wolves, but that expression was worth it."

"You really think it will be so bad?" Ban wondered out loud.

Meliodas stared at them both. "Remember that first night we met?" Both men nodded. "Well, notice anything similar?"

"We broke off in groups again?" King suggested unsure.

Meliodas dipped his head in acknowledgement. "And what happened when we split into groups?"

King paled, the realization of the teasing that had taken place hitting him full force. Ban chortled loudly.

"Sooo~," the Fox Sin sang tauntingly as he plopped himself on the couch. "What was new with Di?"

"Nothing!" The male fairy denied too quickly. Ban and Meliodas exchanged evil grins. "No please!" King begged as he held Chastiefol in front of him like a shield.

Meliodas joined the two on the large couch. "That sure sounds like _something._ Doesn't it Ban?"

The white haired man smirked, "sure does Capt'n."

"Guys, really," King weakly tried to pacify the two. "N-nothing happened," the Grizzly fumbled.

"Bull shit," they responded together. King groaned and the two exchanged victorious smiles.

"I… she told me about her family…" The auburn haired man trailed off. Ban's brow furrowed in confusion while Meliodas' went sky high.

"She did?" The blonde asked in disbelief. Diane's never really talked about her family. It wasn't that she tried to hide what happened to them (if someone asked, she'd tell them flat out), she just didn't bring them up without prompting.

"What about her family?" Ban's gaze shifted between the two. They were awfully tense when the atmosphere had just been so lighthearted seconds before.

Meliodas met his past's best friend's crimson eyes. "They died," he told him simply. White eyebrows flew to the ceiling at those two words. "She doesn't really talk about it much. Unless," he turned an accusing gaze at King, "someone asks."

King's brows knitted together. "I didn't ask her anything. She just told me after we watched a movie."

The blonde's jaw unhinged. _It couldn't be…_ "The Princess Bride?"

"Yeah."

Meliodas ran a hand threw his blonde hair. "I can't believe you got her to watch that. She hasn't watched it in years. Not since…"

"I know. But I didn't make her do anything. She picked it out," the auburn haired man clarified.

"What's the big deal with the movie?" Ban questioned curiously. "I mean it's a great fuckin' movie and all but why's it matter so much?"

King turned his amber gaze to Ban. "She used to watch it with her family on her birthday, Christmas Eve. They did it every year and after they… passed... She hasn't watched it since," he explained sadly. "Diane didn't tell me until after the movie was over…"

"Well shit," Ban says after a few seconds. "Here I was hoping all the reincarnations lives were sunshine and rainbows." He looks at Meliodas, "your life shit too?"

"Ban!" King hissed.

"It's fine," Meliodas shrugged. Talking about his past didn't bother him. "Diane's was good up until the fire, that's how she can stay so happy all the time. Me? Well I never really had a family until I was twelve. Didn't really have friends until Diane forced me to be hers. That's it."

Ban and King exchanged glances. "Fuck," the white haired man sighed. "Do you ever catch a break?"

Meliodas laughed. "It's not so bad, really. I have a decent family that adopted me and I have Elizabeth now. Can't say I've ever been happier. Though..." he paused as he thought. "This _whatever it is,_ that we have to train for is kinda putting a damper on things."

Ban beamed, "well now you have me!" He reached over and grabbed the blonde in a headlock. "What are friends for if not to make the shitty parts better!"

The green eyed man chuckled, eyes bright with mirth as he met King's gaze. The fairy rolled his eyes at the Fox sin, but a small smile tugged at his lips. It felt good to have friends who understood him. While Meliodas hadn't been hiding his past (he was much like Diane in that aspect), it was like an unknown weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt lighter. Meliodas elbowed Ban in the ribs, forcing the man to release him.

"Now that the heavy shit's outta the way," the former demon turned to King with an evil grin. "Let's get back to the topic at hand shall we?"

"W-what?" King squeaked. "I thought that we were done with that!" He protested.

"From the sounds of it, there's more to tell," Ban laughed. "You guys get a bit frisky after you comforted her?"

King's eyes went wide and he blushed hotly.

"Oh ho ho!" Meliodas teased. "I think you hit the nail on the head Ban. She give you those bedroom eyes again?"

The auburn haired man stayed silent as he buried his head in his pillow.

"Well that's a yes," Ban laughed. "Did you two get outta the stuttering teenagers stage and into actual adult territory?"

King gripped Chastiefol harder.

"No way," the Fox Sin said in disbelief. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

"Nothing happened," he glared over the top of his pillow at Ban.

"You're a fuckin' horrible liar. Always have been."

Meliodas watched their fighting with a great sense of deja vue washing over him. The two bickered like the oldest of friends. They threw insults at each other that nobody would ever say because they would ruin friendships. These guys did it like a challenge, knowing no matter what the other said, they weren't going anywhere. It wasn't hard for Meliodas to see through the matching frowns to the smiles they hid underneath.

"Well at least I get laid!" Ban shouted, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Gross Ban! That's my sister!" King blanched and Meliodas snorted.

"Yeah and she's a f-" Chastiefol wrapped around Ban's head to keep him from speaking.

"Goddesses, NO!" The small fairy shouted. "I don't want to hear any of that! If you want to brag," he shuddered, "tell Meliodas when I'm not around. Preferably when I'm dead."

"You guys are fucking hilarious," said man spoke up. "I forgot how much fun the three of us have together." Meliodas beamed.

"Fun for you guys maybe," King grumbled releasing Ban from suffocation. "We should probably get going. Everyone's going to be out there already."

"Doubtful," Meliodas told him as he lounged back into the couch. "Knowing Elizabeth, she's been poking Diane for answers."

Ban snickered, "bet she's loving that."

"Diane's going to kill you for letting her get dragged off to that, you know," King told Meliodas flatly. He flicked his wrist, a change of clothes appearing on top of the green pillow.

The former demon grinned, "I know. But that look on her face was totally worth it."

* * *

A/N: I know I know.. I'm evil. I'm only half sorry about it XD haha King and Diane's time will come I promise! There's just some things and stuff that have to happen first! At least we have Meliodas to make jokes about the two for us, right? Some of my favorite scenes to write are Melidoas, King and Ban. The friendship between the three of them is really interesting and fun to explore. I wholeheartedly standby King and Ban being friends. It's kinda more of a friend/enemy thing but it's a friendship I believe in either way. Especially with the what's going on in the latest chapters of the manga! Also, it's pretty obvious, I DO NOT OWN the Princess Bride. I just very much enjoy the movie :)

Sorry I'm a bit late posting this chapter! I got a bit caught up in writing things yesterday. Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! I really appreciate it.

Luv~


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 21**

Diane was going to kill Meliodas.

That bastard _knew_ that Elizabeth would drag her off for questioning and he let it happen. Some friend he was! She was going to pummel the jackass for offering her up as sacrifice to Elizabeth's curious (nosy) ways. The fact that Elaine was with them and just as eager to hear Diane's thoughts on her brother made her even more anxious.

One interested person was bad enough. Two? Well that's just plain torture.

"Soo," her silverette friend started as she sat beside Diane on the bed. "How was the movie."

"Good," Diane answered truthfully. "After could have been better but… I should have expected to break down like that." She fidgeted uncomfortably as aqua eyes studied her.

"Huh?" Elaine looked up from where she was hunched over Diane's clothes, looking for something for the former giantess to wear.

"What movie did you watch?" Elizabeth questioned warily. Obviously, she had a guess.

"The Princess Bride."

"You… you watched that with him?" Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears. It had been _years_ since Diane had watched that.

"Yeah… I'm not sure why. It just… seemed like a good idea at the time…" Diane trailed off with a far away look in her eye. She couldn't explain the sudden pull she'd had to watch the movie. Perhaps a part of her wanted to share her story with King, but didn't know how to broach the subject. The movie gave her a simple way to do that.

"Oh Diane," Elizabeth threw her arms around her best friend. Her own aqua eyes filling with tears. The brunette returned her hug. "I can't believe you watched that. You haven't since..."

"Before my family died. I know. It was stupid. I cried in front of him and everything. I really know how to get a guy's attention don't I?" She spoke with a dry humor.

"Wait, what?" Elaine floated to the pair. Her expression a mix of pain and confusion. "Your family is dead?"

"Yeah," Diane answered as her and Elizabeth hugged. "It was my freshman year after Thanksgiving break. The Christmas tree we set up caught fire and burned the house down with them in it," she gave the fairy a shortened version of her tale. "The Princess Bride is what we watched every Christmas Eve, which is also my birthday, it was a family tradition. I haven't watched it since they died."

"Oh my gosh Diane!" Elaine placed a hand in front of her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" The fairy threw her arms around the pair.

Diane sighed, thankful for their quiet comfort. _It's not as comforting as King's was though,_ she couldn't help but think. Her cheeks heated up as she thought of his arms around her. How he had kissed her head so gently, granting her silent support. Thoughts of what happened after that flooded her mind. His hands on her skin, slowly moving up her torso towards her-

"Daine? Why are you so red?" Elizabeth questioned innocently as they pulled back from the hug.

"No reason!" She exclaimed as she stood up causing the other two women to fall to the floor. "Sorry!" Diane immediately apologized, offering each of them a hand up.

"You weren't thinking of Harlequin were you?" Eliane lifted a delicate brow. Her amber eyes, shades lighter than her brothers, held a strange twinkle in them.

"W-what?!" The brunette squeaked avoiding the skeptical eyes of her companions . "Of course not!" She chanced a glance at Elizabeth, her gaze the same as Elaine's had been. "Well, I mean… h-he held me until I stopped crying."

"Aww!" The two girls squealed loudly and Diane covered her ears.

"Harlequin held you while you cried?! That's so adorable! And so him! He's always had a soft spot for you!" Elaine rambled excitedly.

Diane groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"Really!?" Elizabeth tittered enthusiastically around the room with Elaine. "They would be just too cute together wouldn't they! Oh my gosh!"

The two stopped in their tracks as the same thought struck them.

"What if we _did_ interrupt them! What if they were going to confess their feelings?!" Elizabeth fretted.

Elaine's eyes went wide. "Oh goddesses! What if we ruined the mood?! What if they never get back to that point?"

Diane grabbed a pillow and pushed it down over her face. The fluffy item allowed her to openly roll her eyes as the two continued to speculate. It also hid the blush staining her cheeks. Truthfully Diane had no idea what would have happened if the group hadn't interrupted her when they did. She almost told King that she _wanted_ him to touch her.

She wondered what he would have said…

"Diane!" Elizabeth pulled the pillow off her face.

"What?" She scowled.

"Did we interrupt you and King?" She tossed the pillow aside and placed her hands on her hips. Her _serious pose,_ as Meliodas had once dubbed it.

"Uh…" Diane had never been very good at lying (though admittedly better than Elizabeth), but this was an embarrassing topic. What was she suppose to say? Yes? That her and King were seconds away from doing, well, who knows what? Nope. Diane was _not_ going to say that.

"Maybe we should just ask Harlequin?" Elaine suggested with feigned innocence. "My brother never really could hide anything. He's usually such an open book on subjects like this."

"NO!" Diane shouted. "I um.. I mean.. Fine," she sighed heavily, sulking in defeat. The girls grinned widely. The former Sin of Envy tried to figure out how to put her thoughts into words. "Things may have been getting a little… heated, just before you guys walked in," she pulled some loose hair to try and hide her face.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth wiggled with barely contained enthusiasm. "Tell me everything!" She grabbed Diane's hands, her eyes sparkling.

The former giantess wanted to crawl back under the pillow. Or maybe the bed. Diane wondered how she could get out of this one.

"Um," Elaine spoke quietly. Diane and Elizabeth turned in unison to see the blonde blushing lightly. "I uh, can wait outside if you're going to do that."

"Oh gosh! Sorry Elaine!" Elizabeth winced in sympathy. "We can just talk about it another time. We should probably get going anyways."

Diane had never thought she would be so happy to have Elaine there. The blonde's presence alone saved her from divulging to Elizabeth any further on the King front. She sighed in relief, glad she wouldn't have to explain herself to her best friend. She wouldn't have guessed Elaine being there would be a blessing in disguise. _Thank goodness,_ Diane mused as she walked over to her clothes for a sweatshirt and some jeans. She got changed in the bathroom, threw her hair into her signature pigtails, and the women made their way back towards the pool.

They were the last ones there.

The rest of their group was already drinking and laughing around the fire. Diane watched as Elaine and Elizabeth quickly went to their significant others. Her amethyst eyes traveled around the close knit circle and found the only available spot next to King (because of course that would be the only open seat).

His amber eyes found her amethyst.

King granted her a sheepish smile, reminding her that only an hour or two before, those lips had pressed against her forehead (not to mention where else she had imagined them when she indulged in the shower). A light blush coated her cheeks. Red worked up his neck as he silently offered her a beer.

Cat calls sounded off from Meliodas and Ban.

Diane narrowed her eyes on the two. Easily allowing her to forget how flustered she was at seeing King so soon. She already had a bone to pick with Meliodas, his stupid sounds weren't helping his case. The brunette stomped over and kicked both men in the shin.

They hooted in pain.

Diane huffed, crossed her arms and took her seat next to King. She snatched the spare beer from the dumbfounded fairy's hand. She cracked it open and took a long drawn out swig.

"What the fuck Diane!" Meliodas swore. "That seemed a bit harsh!"

She gave him a flat stare, "was it? Really?"

The blonde mumbled and snuggled into Elizabeth as she cooed over him.

Diane rolled her eyes at the display. It wasn't fair that they could be so openly affectionate and yet King couldn't even give her a smile without those two bozos (Meliodas and Ban) making a big deal about it. Of course Meliodas and Elizabeth were actually dating… Ban and Elaine were also in a relationship so of course all of the teasing would be focused on the Sins of Envy and Sloth.

Diane let out a heavy sigh.

"Everything alright?" King asked quietly beside her. He must not want to be teased anymore either if his quiet tone was anything to go off. She met his worried gaze and smiled.

"I'm fine. Meliodas is just an ass," she huffed.

"You can say that again," he grumbled in agreement.

"They hound you for answers too?" Diane asked curiously, leaning in even closer so she could hear him better.

King gulped lightly, deciding a simple nod would be best.

"It's like they're all out to get us," she whispered conspiratorially before taking another drink. "I don't get why everyone doesn't just mind their own business." Diane pouted and he couldn't help but think she looked adorable. She twirled a pigtail around her finger as her lip jutted out and King had to force himself to look away.

"They do seem a bit invested don't they," he managed to clear his throat and say.

"It's weird."

"I'm certain they just want to make sure you're happy," King shrugged trying to seem nonchalant even as his heart began to beat against his ribcage.

She just kept getting closer! He could smell her hair from here. It was wholly her scent and yet… An indescribable feeling coursed through him. King was pretty sure that the tinge of musk that clung on her was from him.

He _really_ hoped no one else would notice.

Them thinking that King and Diane had been cuddled up together on the couch was one thing. Them being able to _smell_ him on her meant that the pair had been close enough and _touching long enough_ for the scent to stay. King could imagine those smug grins from Meliodas and Ban already, not to mention Merlin and probably even Elaine.

Diane snorted and while King should find the unladylike sound somewhat off putting, he couldn't help but think it added to her natural charm. His eyes widened at the thought and before his damn brain could think of anything else, she spoke.

"I'm with you, why wouldn't I be happy?" Diane's cheeks pinked at the small admission before she could hide the color behind one of her pigtails. She quickly leaned back and chimed in on the conversation going around the fire.

King on the other hand, sat there stunned. His mouth dropped open slightly as he just stared at her. He wondered if Diane would ever stop surprising him. His thoughts yanked him back to what she may have been about to stay before they were interrupted. _I want you to-_ she had started.

 _What did she want me to do?_ King mused pointlessly. The woman was unpredictable at best and any guess he had would most likely be wrong.

His mouth closed suddenly and he frowned.

He hadn't closed it on his own.

King glared over at his little sister. Elaine hid a sly smile behind her hand, the only confirmation he needed to know it had indeed been her. Being a fairy, the two shared a few of the same abilities, telekinesis being one of them. If they had been sitting closer he would have scolded her ('cause that's what big brothers do), but she was across the circle from him. He settled for rolling his eyes and listening to the current conversation.

"We knew King Arthur huh?" Meliodas chimed. "That's pretty cool."

King frowned. They weren't that far in the retelling of the past already were they? Merlin must have skimmed a great chunk of details to get them to this point.

"Why you jumpin' ahead?" Ban voiced King's concerns. "Wern't we only at the part where we were kicking Hendi's ass?"

Merlin frowned lightly at Ban. "I thought it would be best to move ahead in the story. To the _why_ we need them in the first place."

"I don't think that's a good idea," King protested right away.

Merlin gave him a levelheaded stare. She took a sip of her martini (never was much of a beer drinker). She sighed, "I had hoped to talk to you before this little gathering but it can't be helped."

King bit the inside of his cheek to keep from retorting. There had been plenty of time for her to try and find him. Admittedly, he's glad she hadn't given who he had been spending his time with, but that's besides the point. _Was this the idea she wanted to explore earlier?_ King considered.

"Anyway, I decided with Escanor's help," said man smiled sheepishly, "that telling you all beforehand would be better than springing it on you later."

"What?" King, Ban and Elaine exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's the best idea, Lady Merlin," Elaine started cautiously. "There's still so much they don't know. Telling them the end would be too much in one go."

Ban and King nodded in agreeance.

"I beg to differ," Merlin shook her head. Her gold eyes shone with her own reluctance as she voiced her opposing opinion, "if we tell them now, they will have more time to process. To mentally prepare themselves for what they will see. For who they will face."

Her eyes lingered on Meliodas. King hoped the former demon didn't notice.

King frowned, "how long were you thinking about this?"

"Since this morning."

"Shouldn't you think it through a bit more?" King's grip tightened on his beer bottle. "This is a big decision and you shouldn't make it on your own."

"Yeah!" Ban scowled even as he agreed. "We're suppose to be a team aren't we?"

"I discussed this thoroughly with Escanor and then talked to Gowther as well," Merlin met Ban's gaze evenly. When she looked at King it wasn't near as long.

"What about us?" The Fox Sin shot back.

"We're discussing it right now, aren't we?" Her sly smile fell back into place. "Besides. Escanor's input was all I really needed to decide that this was the best course of action. He has all the information, just like we who were there, and is a reincarnation as well. His input was crucial in my decision."

"I.. I think that they need to know this next part," Escanor spoke up for the first time. All eyes turned to him and he began to fidget. "A-all things considered. We don't _need_ to know what happened after we saved the Kingdom. But," he paused and took a deep breath. "Who we are fighting? That's important and they need to know."

King hated to admit it, but they were right.

Yes, their journey as a whole was important, but… they didn't need to know it to fight. Telling Meliodas, Elizabeth and Diane about the past was really just a delaying of the inevitable at this point. They would have to fight. It was the responsibility of King, Merlin, Ban and Gowther to see to it that they were prepared for the battle to come.

He sighed heavily and nodded.

Merlin gave him a grateful smile before turning to the rest of the group. She opened her mouth ready to explain but Ban cut her off.

"Everyone got enough to drink? This one is going to be a shit show," he followed up his statement by finishing his beer and grabbing another. Elaine shook her head besides him before taking a drink of her own. Everyone (minus Gowther) followed his lead.

"I'll help where I can," King offered as he finished off his own drink.

"We will too Merlin!" Elaine quickly agreed, ignoring Ban scowling next to her.

She took a deep breath. "Our opponents are..." Merlin paused (for dramatic effect, King was pretty sure).

"The Ten Commandments."

* * *

A/N: It's here! The reason our reincarnated peeps and the original gang are together! Bring on the backstory!... well, next chapter I mean XD haha This is the part of the story where I may or may not be diverging from the manga. Sure, some things will line up but obviously some things won't. So yes, I know this and knew it was a possibility when I started writing that things wouldn't be correct. It's a gamble you take when writing a future AU. Hopefully you guys will still enjoy the story anyways! I've had lots of fun writing these chapters and we still have a ways to go! So stick around! :)

Thank you to everyone who continues to read and leave reviews! I appreciate you guys so much!

Luv~


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 22**

"Well that's stupid," Diane rejected Merlin's statement. "You can't fight a biblical reference."

Ban snickered. Diane shot the man a scowl.

Meliodas found himself agreeing with Diane. _Ten Commandments? Really?_ It was hard to believe at the very least.

"Oh?" Merlin's brow lifted. "We are the Seven Deadly Sins. Is it so far fetched that there could be another such group like ourselves?"

"Guess not," the former demon shrugged.

When she put it like that the blonde supposed it made sense. In some roundabout way. Either way she was going to have a comeback to whatever he said. Meliodas just kinda wanted to be a smartass about it. He didn't like that they were jumping ahead. He could see the reason _why_ they were, but honestly? Details were important. He had a feeling that them jumping ahead would be leaving them in the dark somewhere else.

But he supposed it really wasn't his choice. Not like he knew what they would be missing one way or another. If they wanted to jump ahead, he wasn't going to stop them. Meliodas just hoped that they would give him and the girls what they needed to know.

"Are we really going to have to tell them all that shit?" Ban spoke up. "It's a lot to explain."

"That's a good point," King hummed in agreement. "What about Gowther?"

"Excellent," Merlin smiled appreciatively at the suggestion.

Meliodas had to wonder what the big deal was. Did they really have so much to tell that the four (five with Elaine) couldn't figure out how to tell them? Or, was it just something so horrible? He'd figure it out pretty quickly one way or the other.

"Gowther, would you be a dear and play the reenactment of the end of our last battle with the Commandments?" Merlin turned to the Goat Sin.

He tilted his head curiously as he responded, "I thought I was not allowed to mess with any of their memories."

"That is correct," Merlin nodded. "But that isn't what I'm asking. I wish for you to show them," she gestured at Meliodas, Elizabeth and Diane, "our memories of it. If you could piece our recollections of them together to paint the whole picture, that would be ideal."

Gowther paused, finger coming up to rest on his chin as he thought. "I believe such a thing is within my capabilities. Though I would need everyone involved to be a part of the experiment."

Meliodas really didn't know how to feel about the small upturn of Gowther's lips on that last statement. As far as he had been able to tell, the man hadn't found much pleasure in anything besides reading. Add the fact that he said _experiment_ , well, Meliodas wasn't so sure this was a good idea anymore.

"Experiment?" Diane's brows furrowed together. "That sounds a bit sketchy."

Merlin laughed lightly. Never a good sign.

"Don't worry Diane, dear. Everything will be fine. Gowther know's not to mess with anyone's memories. Right Gowther?" The sorceress queried the man.

"Of course Merlin."

King grumbled something under his breath but Meliodas couldn't quite pick up on what he said. If the fairy's expression indicated anything, it wasn't good. Something in the back of his head told him his past self had experienced a time when Gowther _had_ messed with someone's memory. Perhaps even more then just once.

He shivered at the thought.

"What exactly is Gowther's magic again?" Meliodas cautiously brought up.

"Invasion," the Goat Sin replied curtly.

"That… doesn't sound pleasant at all." The former demon shifted in his chair. Upon seeing the anxious faces Elizabeth and Diane exchanged, he straightened. He had to be strong for them. "It's not going to hurt or anything is it?"

"It better not," King mumbled loud enough for him to hear this time.

Meliodas stared at his roommate. _What's up with him?_ He didn't get to ponder on it for very long before the pink haired man spoke up.

"I assure you, Captain, it shall be painless. It will appear as if you are watching a moving picture," Gowther gestured widely in front of him, "acting out before your eyes. Like a play." He added on.

"That doesn't seem so bad," Elizabeth relaxed.

"I suggest you all get comfortable. Your body will be immobile while under my magic. Elaine will be the only one not involved, as she was not actually at the final battle." Gowther explained while said girl huffed.

"It's alright," Ban wrapped an arm around the pouting woman. "You don't need to see this."

Elaine raised her gaze to his. "We won't be long, have more drinks ready when we get back?" He suggested, his smile smaller than Meliodas had ever seen. The normal warmth just wasn't there.

Was what they were going to see really so terrible?

"Ready?" Gowther's voice was the only warning before everything went dark.

^.^.^

Meliodas opened his eyes to a battlefield.

The landscape was torn apart. Large craters and random chunks of earth spouting high out of the ground covered the terrain. He didn't see anyone and that's when the panic set in. Where was everyone?

" _Elizabeth!"_ He cried out, ignoring the weird echo to his voice. " _Diane!?"_

Meliodas spun around and froze.

There stood his seven companions… and … himself?! Every one of them looked like they had just been to hell and back. Diane, by far the worst off, leaned against the largest tree he'd ever seen.

" _Whoa,"_ he whispered, tipping his head up to look at her and then tilting even further back to look at the top of the tree. " _Diane really was a giant."_

If he had to guess (she was sitting down after all), she was as tall as a four story building. He skimmed over the others. Ban looked fine for the most part, although his clothes were torn to shreds. Merlin appeared… very scantily dressed with a few cuts all over her. Escanor…. Meliodas' jaw dropped.

No way that was Escanor! The man was huge! Not Diane as a giant huge, but still! He was built like a freaking house! Easily three times the size he was now. Maybe this had something to do with his magic? He appeared completely different from the scrawny man the former demon knew. Diane as a giant at least looked the same overall, just a larger version.

Meliodas shook his head and moved on. Gowther stood near Merlin, a contemplative look on his face as he studied the tree Diane propped herself against. King looked exhausted as he hovered near Diane's face, worry etched over his features. Meliodas tried not to read too much into the way the fairy fretted over the giantess and tried to find his own past self again.

He was with Elizabeth.

He smiled gently as he studied the past incarnation of his girl. She had been just as beautiful then as she was now. "Sir Meliodas," she whispered and he jumped while his past self just smiled.

"I'm fine Elizabeth," past him said as he shook his head. "Please save your strength."

"The sacred tree won't be able to hold them for long," King warned as he stepped down on the ground to converse with the others. "If anyone has any ideas, now's the time."

A silence fell over them.

"I… may have something," Merlin started with a small frown. "Though I'm not sure we have enough strength to accomplish it."

"Might as well spit it out Mer," Ban suggested as he ran a hand through his hair. "Like King said, we ain't gotta lotta time here."

She worried her bottom lip before nodding. "I believe if we try to recreate the seal from three thousand years ago, we can keep them here within the Sacred Tree."

"That's impossible," King immediately protested. "That seal was powerful enough to seal way the entire demon clan. The four clans had to work together to do that. How are the eight of us supposed to accomplish it?"

"It's not impossible," Gowther inputted. "We are only sealing the Commandments, not the entire race. If we have enough power, we could do it."

"Look around," King argued. "Does it look like any of us have enough spare magic to do such a thing?"

"I'll do it," Elizabeth interjected. Everyone whipped their attention to her.

" _No."_ "No," Meliodas and his past self whispered in chorus.

The silverette placed a hand on his past self's cheek. "It needs to be me," she told him with a sad smile. "I'm an apostle of the goddess clan. I have to."

"I will too," Diane's shaky voice barely reached his ears.

"You can't Diane!" King rejected the idea fervently. "You hardly have enough strength to stay conscious right now," he lowered his voice, hands forming shaking fists by his side.

"I have to." She responded simply, mimicking Elizabeth's words.

"I'll do it too," his past self insisted. Meliodas turned his head to look at himself and found it nerve wracking. There was so much determination in his own eyes. "It doesn't hurt to have some demon blood to seal them in."

"As shall I," Escanor volunteered. "A human is needed, it shall be me."

"Me too," King pulled his head up, almost startling Meliodas. "It's my place as the Fairy King."

Merlin nodded, giving each of them a solemn look. "Thank you. But be warned, this will push you to your limits. Maybe even past them." She walked towards the giant tree. "Please, place your hand on the tree and pour your power into it. As much as you can."

The volunteers all walked up to the tree and did as they were told.

Power surged around them and Meliodas took a step back from the pressure. He awed as the feeling took a physical form, surrounding the tree in shades of blue.

All at once, it stopped.

With a soft sigh, Elizabeth collapsed.

"Elizabeth!" " _Elizabeth!"_ He and his past self cried out. Both dashed to her side. He attempted to touch her but his hand passed right through. Only his past self's hand landed on her shoulder. "Elizabeth, please, please wake up," he watched his past self shake his love.

The past of his Elizabeth.

"Diane? Diane?!" King's voice panicked not long after. He looked to see the giantess slumped heavily against the tree. Her eyes closed. The fairy darted around her body, trying to find any signs of life.

Meliodas searched the remaining occupants of their group frantically.

Escanor too, had fallen.

Devastated, King landed in a heap on the ground.

"Why…" King started and Meliodas moved closer to hear him. His, whatever he was right now in this past memory, was the only one who moved. "Why can't I ever protect the people I care about?"

"Mer!" Ban growled out. "What the hell!?"

The sorceress closed her eyes for longer than a standard blink. She cleared her throat before saying, "I warned you that this may push them past their limits. Perhaps if we were all well and at our full strength we wouldn't, but this outcome… It was inevitable."

"Don't feed me that bullshit!" Ban swore loudly. He reached for the woman but something blurred past him. A spear pointed itself at her. "King." The Fox Sin growled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Three of us just died," the auburn haired man spoke, his voice a deathly whisper. "Why does it feel as if that still wasn't enough?"

Merlin's cold, golden gaze met the fairy's. Meliodas swore there was a shine to them, unshed tears maybe, before the woman blinked and it was gone. "Because it wasn't," she told them.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" Ban growled, a fist slamming into the tree.

"She is not," Gowther insisted. "In fact, I believe another sacrifice is needed."

"Can it Goatman!"

"He's right," Merlin told them, King's spear still pointed at her. "But that isn't all."

"There's more?" The Grizzly Sin demanded. Meliodas studied the floating man, as if seeing him for the first time. He'd never seen him like this. King had always been a bit emotional, easily flustered and overall, fun to hang out with.

But this?

This wasn't the man he knew.

This man was hard and angry. This was a man who had lost everything. _More than once_ , if Meliodas had to guess. A man capable of who knew what. This past King, he looked ready to snap. Like one wrong move would push him over the edge. He didn't know what he could do but he felt he had to try.

" _King."_

"King."

His green eyes snapped over to his own past self, suprised that he had spoken up with him once again. The demon gently laid past Elizabeth down. He straightened and looked at the fairy. Black seeped into his eyes, a dark spiral beginning to form above his right brow.

Mel (he was just going to call him Mel from now on) walked over to King and yanked the Fairy back to the ground. King lost his concentration, his spear now laying as uselessly as its owner on the forest floor. "Hey!" The fairy yelled outraged as he regained his footing.

"Enough," Mel told them all. "Enough bickering. We don't have time for this! I won't let their sacrifices be for nothing." Both Meliodas' glanced to Elizabeth's unmoving body.

"Captain…" King looked away, ashamed of his actions.

The demon ignored him. "What's the _rest_ of the plan Merlin," his voice left no room for argument.

"One of you needs to give up your life… The other… needs to be sealed away. To ensure they can't be released again by somehow tapping into the remaining power," she scowled, head down in thought. "Don't be mistaken, they _will_ break out. I don't know when. But I should be able to arrange it in a way so that it will only be when all of our paths cross again. This is the most I can do."

"So I'm left out again?" Ban seemed almost desperate to help.

Merlin shook her head. "It has to be them. A demon and a fairy. The only two who put power into the tree and didn't die."

"I'll be sealed," Mel surprised them all. "I've lived this long, what's a few hundred more?" He tried to cover up his own depression with a smile and nonchalant attitude.

It didn't fool anyone.

"No," King shook his head.

Mel quirked a brow, "so you want me to die instead?"

"No, it's not like that," King insisted vehemently. "You said it yourself. You've been alive for so long. I know you're tired." The auburn haired man stared the demon dead in the eyes. "The curse has been lifted, Elizabeth is gone. You deserve the peace Meliodas."

"Hate to say it, but he's right," Ban frowned as he walked over to the pair. "Go be with your girl Capt'n, we'll see you again." He placed a hand reassuringly on Mel's shoulder.

Mel stared, wide eyed at the two of them. Meliodas did the same. A small smile broke across the demon's face. "Yeah," he nodded and reached out for the tree. "See ya in the next life," he beamed. A glow overtook him as he poured all his remaining power into the tree. The black swirl above his eye faded, and then he too collapsed, his body slowly folding over on itself.

A silence followed.

Finally, King broke it. "What do you need from me?"

Merlin eyed him worriedly. "All I have is this at the moment," she waved her hand and a tea kettle appeared in it.

" _No,"_ Meliodas whispered. _It's not a tea kettle. It's a lamp._

The very lamp that they had bought off Ban only a month ago.

Ban snorted despite the heavy atmosphere. "You're going to make him a genie?"

Merlin shook her head. "No, it's merely what we are going to seal him away in. Only one of the reincarnations will be able to release him. And they will only be able to do so if they are in the presence of another one of the reincarnations. Three or even all four would be preferable, but two shall suffice."

Meliodas couldn't believe what he was hearing, and seeing. King willingly went into the lamp? Merlin was the one who sealed him away? If it wasn't for King, Meliodas would have been the one trapped in there, for who knows how long?

The dark haired woman leveled King with a hard stare. "I don't know how long you will be in here," she told him truthfully. "But when you _do_ appear in this world again, a chain of events will be put into motion. There will be no stopping it. Be ready to fight."

King nodded solemnly before turning to the Sacred Tree. "How are you going to stop others from coming here?"

A smirk formed on Merlin's lips, "you let me worry about that." Even Meliodas could tell it was colder than the ones he had seen in the present.

He wondered how long it had taken for her to be able to smile (smirk) freely again. For any of them too. King's face fell. Meliodas wondered if he had come to realize the same. That this would be the last time the fairy would see any of them for thousands of years.

"I was able to transfer a small section of the forest into the lamp," Merlin explained. "At the very least it should make it feel somewhat like home."

"Thanks Merlin," King responded with a nod.

Oddly, the Sin of Sloth removed the weird helmet attached to his hood and mumbled to it.

He then turned to Ban. "Take care of my sister?"

Ban stepped toward the shorter man. He bent down and pinched King's nose. "Like you even have to ask," the Fox Sin relayed quietly.

The Grizzly shoved his hand away as he grumbled.

"Take care, Harlequin," Ban stepped back and smiled slightly. King's eyes widened for a split second.

"One last thing," Merlin waved her hand over the departing fairy. "If by some chance, one of them does release you by accident, then this will make sure you don't say anymore then you should."

King nodded. "See you guys later then. Make sure you don't mess anything up before I come back!" He did his best to make a joke. A brave smile stretched across his face.

Merlin flicked her wrists and King was gone.

Ban let out a heavy sigh. "It's going to be so boring without them around," he grumbled.

"I agree. They always had the most interesting reactions," Gowther pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"Here Ban," Merlin tossed the man the lamp. He easily caught it.

"What the hell do I want this hunk of junk for?" He spoke even as he handled the item with unrequired care.

"I assume his sister would hold no objections to watching over it, if you are so opposed," she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever," Ban answered, running a hand through his hair. His crimson gaze, filtered over the bodies of their friends. "We should bury them."

"Indeed. Custom does call for such things as a funeral," Gowther nodded.

"I'm not digging the hole for Diane," Ban opted out.

That was the last thing Meliodas heard before everything faded to black.

^.^.^

Groans sounded all around him.

Meliodas cracked open a green eye, his own moan joining the chorus. That had been one hell of an experience. Weird, but anything having to do with watching a past life kind of fell into that category. Add in the past lives of his girlfriend, friend, and the pasts of people who were impossibly thousands of years old, and the only way to describe it was strange (not to mention headache inducing).

"How was that Merlin?" Gowther asked.

"Well done Gowther," she nodded and smiled lightly.

"Ban!" Diane said too loudly, causing most of the group to wince.

"What?!" He bellowed back irritably.

"You're an ass!" She sprung up from her chair, hands flying to her hips.

"Why?" Elaine questioned worriedly. "What did he do this time?"

"That asshole didn't want to help bury me!" Diane pointed an accusing finger at the Sin of Greed.

"You were a fucking giant!" Ban threw his hands out widely. "Do you have any idea how long it took to make a hole that huge!?"

"Now you're calling me fat?" Diane rebutted, completely missing that Ban has just admitted that he _had_ helped bury her.

"Technically, given the ratio of height between your giant body and your human body, you are the same weight now as you were then. Neither under- nor overweight," Gowther helped.

"Hey!" Diane blushed, unsure if Gowther had complimented her or not.

Meliodas laughed. Leave it to Diane to pick up on that little fact right away. 'Cause they hadn't seen anything else important to her right? He blocked out their arguing and eyed the man next to Diane. King scowled, not listening to anyone, down into his pillow. His shoulders tense.

Meliodas studied each of the people that had actually been there. All of them (sans Gowther) had a little tension in their posture. It must have been rough for them all to go through that again. King especially seemed to be taking it hard.

The former demon's memory flashed back to how distraught King had been. About what the fairy had said, _why can't I ever protect anyone I care about._

What a horrible thought to be sealed away with.

* * *

A/N: *let's out a long breath* Well there it is folks. Who they're fighting and _why_ they are all together again. In case I haven't said this before **m** **anga spoilers are possible.** This story is going to differ from some of the events we know happen, but not all of them. When writing this... six months ago, I did my best to give enough detail and yet keep things somewhat vague so I'd have the possibility to add in what I could as the manga progressed. But I'm getting a bit to far into my writing XD If anyone really cares to know, they can PM me! I'm always happy to talk about my stories and any questions you may have or theories! :)

Anywho! Hopefully everyone liked the chapter and it answered a few questions! Though... I'm guessing a few more might have came about now XD Prepare yourself for more suprises next chapter! It's a good one ;)

Thank you to EVERYONE who continues to read and review! Seeing any alert about Genie in my inbox makes me all warm and giddy! So thank you everyone. It means the world that you take the time to read my work. Have a great day and I'll see you next week!

Luv~


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 23**

King was going to be sick.

Time had allowed him to partially forget the pain he had felt that day (repressed it would be far more accurate). The overwhelming feeling of failure and regret washed over him anew as he watched himself at the scene. His feelings for past Diane had resurfaced.

 _Had they ever really left?_ King thought uselessly. He didn't know how to react to what had happened after he had disappeared into the lamp.

Thankfully Gowther had found the tact to not show them burying the bodies.

He was also relieved that the Goat Sin hadn't shown what had happened inside the lamp either.

King was alone at that point, so he supposed it didn't really offer anything to the bigger picture. He wasn't forced to watch the replay, seeing himself break down within the lamp. Having said goodbye to Helbram, not getting the chance to say goodbye to Diane or Elaine. But that didn't mean _he_ didn't relive it. The Grizzly Sin tried to put on a courageous smile before he left. The visage immediately shattered as he found himself in his prison.

The anguish he had felt.

"King?" Diane spoke uncertainly and it crushed his heart, far more than it should have.

They sounded so similar.

"Are you alright?" she continued.

"Uh," he paused, momentarily frozen by the muddled shade of amethyst in her eyes. They were so much like _hers_ before she had died. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I'm… fine."

Her brows furrowed.

She didn't believe him.

Diane nodded her head and went back to the group conversation anyway. King wanted to hit himself. He had hurt her. Again. He felt the need to explain himself. To tell her that he had cared for her past life, but that it didn't affect how he felt about her now.

 _But is it true? Are my feelings for her past and her present life really any different?_ King was thinking himself into a black hole. One he likely wouldn't come out of if he didn't stop soon. He forced his attention back to the conversation.

"So what's the deal with that... Sacred Tree, was it?" Meliodas questioned thoughtfully. "If these Commandments are so bad, how could a tree hold them?"

King thought about answering him, but Elaine beat him to the punch. "The Sacred Tree resided in the Fairy King's Forest," her light amber eyes shifted to her brothers for a split second. "It is what gives the Fairy King such power. The Sacred Tree was the heart of the Forest."

"Was?" Elizabeth interrupted softly. "What happened to it?"

"It had to be moved," Merlin cut in. "There is a new Fairy King's forest, in a new location. Couldn't very well keep it in the same spot, could we?" She eyed King pointedly.

He scowled. He knew damn well where she had moved _that_ part of the tree. How she kept it alive was what he'd really like to know. Elaine probably played a major role. It couldn't have been easy to separate it from the core, but he had no doubt that such a thing would have been necessary.

"The damn thing had a rough patch there for a while," Ban grumbled. "Burned down, sealed the Commandments, regrown and replanted all within… what was it again?"

"About twenty five years," Elaine answered. "It's the strongest source of magic we have, since the Goddess clan died out anyways. There are very few items that can match it's magical capacity."

"So," Diane thought out loud. "The forest still exists?"

Merlin smirked, "oh, very much so my dear."

A sudden thought hit King like a ton of bricks.

"No way," he whispered. He hadn't spoken since they had come back from that cursed walk down memory lane. Everyone stared at him. The auburn haired man ignored them, giving Merlin his full attention. "You've got to be kidding."

"Whatever do you mean, dear King of the Fairies? Surely you know," Merlin taunted him.

"Fuck," Meliodas swore in the background. "Totally forgot that he was a King."

" _Is,_ a king" Elaine readily corrected him.

"It is his name Meliodas," Elizabeth reminded him gently.

"Technically his name is Harlequin," Elaine corrected again.

"Who can remember that?"

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth scolded.

Their voices reached King's ears, but he didn't react to them. He was far too busy trying not to kill Merlin. "Why? Why the _hell_ would you think this is a good spot?"

"Hmm, is it not remote enough?" Merlin hid her smirk behind her hand. "It's in the middle of the ocean. I _own_ the whole island. I don't believe we can get much more secluded than that, my dear King Harlequin."

She was taunting him. He _knew_ she was.

"Except you made it a fucking resort!" King bellowed as he floated higher than Merlin to glare down at her. All other conversation stopped.

"Wait," Meliodas interrupted the possible death match. "The Fairy King's forest… it's here?"

Merlin's golden gaze twinkled. "Indeed it is. The whole island is the forest in fact." She waved lazily at their surroundings. "Everyone you have interacted with this far inside of my home is a fairy."

"What?!" The three reincarnations screeched. King's brow furrowed even further.

"I assumed you had picked up on that right away," Merlin tilted her head slightly, goading the male fairy on. "I mean you noticed... _that_ , so easily. I was sure you had noticed your own kin moving around the house." He said nothing. "Hmm," she smirked once again. "Perhaps you have been a bit distracted."

King couldn't believe it.

His forest, it was here? His people, _they_ were here? A hand fisted itself in his hair angrily. How did he not notice it earlier? What kind of fairy, no… what kind of _king_ was he that he couldn't even recognize the presence of his own kind anymore. Just because they hadn't been floating around and flaunting their very existence in his face was no excuse for his ignorance. How could he be so, so, _stupid_.

"Harlequin?" Elaine floated near him cautiously. "It's really not-"

"Not what Elanie?" He snapped.

"Whoa," Ban immediately came to her defense. He stuck out an arm, separating the fairy siblings. "Don't talk to her like that."

"I'm assuming you two knew?" King continued unperturbed.

"Duh," Ban rolled his eyes.

"You let Merlin force them to work for her? To exploit the forest like this?" King narrowed his eyes at the pair. "I expected better of you." Elaine's expression fell sharply. King knew his words cut her, he wanted to apologize.

But he was just so, so, _angry._

Angry at his past self for not being able to do better. For not being able to protect Diane, or the Forest. Angry because while he was sealed away inside of that damn lamp, his people were being exploited. Working for Merlin at her stupid resort and in her stupid house while their home was invaded by tourists. _Angry because, because_ … His eyes automatically found Diane.

King didn't know what his feelings were anymore.

That memory had blurred the two Diane's together. He was having trouble separating them. And _that_ made him more upset than anything else. The fact that he was more angry about that and not about his own people and forest, also made him angry. Mad because, once again, he was being selfish. His fist balled up by his side. He needed to do something, anything to let out the agitation that was eating away at him.

"Slow your roll there big guy," Ban placed a hand on King's hair, the fairy stiffening. "Mer isn't forcing anyone to do anything. The whole thing is something we _all_ came up with. The fairies included." He removed his hand, ignoring how King still wouldn't look up. "This was as much their decision as it was ours. So settle the fuck down."

King openly glared at the man. _If looks could kill,_ came to his mind. Which also reminded him of the fact that he could indeed, skewer the white haired idiot and it wouldn't matter. King readied his hand, intending to do just that, when someone else spoke.

"King?" Diane called worriedly to him. A cold bucket of water felt like it had been dumped over his senses. "How did you…?" She trailed off and King tried to figure out what she meant.

His eyes widened.

Chastiefol was in spear form next to him.

King cursed himself, _what am I thinking? I can't just kill Ban in front of them. They would think I actually murdered the guy! Even if he can't die, they don't know that. They would be horrified._ He flicked his wrist. Chastiefol returned to a simple pillow and dropped to the ground.

"Harlequin…" Elaine started, but he didn't want to hear it.

King took to the sky and flew away.

* * *

"What the hell?" Meliodas mumbled. "What was all that about?"

Elaine gave him a sad smile. "Harlequin… carries a lot of burdens."

Ban rolled his eyes, "most of them self inflicted."

"Ban!" Elaine scolded, hands immediately flying to her hips. "Don't start! You know this is a lot for him to take in right now. We should have told him before we got here!"

The white haired man shrugged. "Not my fault he didn't pick up on anything."

"He would have eventually, Elaine," Merlin tried to calm the two. "I am a bit surprised that he hadn't noticed sooner. He's usually more perceptive then that." Her gaze fell on the former giantess.

Diane wanted to scream in frustration. _Why is she looking at me? Would it be so wrong to punch something?_ She'd done her best to keep her cool after the weird deja vu of watching a past life's memory. She bit her tongue and didn't question King about what _exactly_ his relationship with that version of her had been, no matter how badly she wanted to know. Watching the two of them interact…

It had hurt.

The brunette didn't even want to know _why_ it had hurt so much. According to all the shit they had said, Diane and her past were supposedly the same person, the same soul… And yet… Diane had felt so _envious_ of the way King had looked at that woman. A woman who was her, and yet not. No, Diane didn't know for sure what the relationship between them was, but at the very least she wasn't blind to his feelings for that other woman.

King had cared about her. Deeply.

It had felt so surreal to be looking at a giant version of herself. Everyone else had been the same as they were today, except for Escanor. Meliodas, right down to his messy blonde hair, Elizabeth had that same tender smile. Diane had watched the past version of her friends interact for awhile. Her heart couldn't take seeing King fret over the obviously hurt giantess.

Watching all of it caused an uncomfortable feeling to twist in her gut. The three of them (Elizabeth, Escanor and her past self) sacrificing themselves had been horrible. The fact that she knew there were more sacrifices had almost made her ill. When King had told Meliodas to move on, that he would seal himself away, Diane started to cry. Meliodas' giving up his life to join Elizabeth and King's own choice to stay behind were too much for her. She didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her. The tears flowed freely down her face.

A sob wracked her body when King asked Ban to watch his sister. Even Ban's brotherly action toward King had torn her heart apart. It looked like King had appreciated the gesture, even if he had mumbled his complaints. That smile that King had forced on his face, just before he disappeared, is what really did her in.

Diane thanked God that the evidence of her breakdown at the whole scene had been all in her mind. Not an ounce of it showed on her face when they came back. No tears anyways. When she had asked King what was wrong, the look he had given her… Well, she wasn't so sure now.

She also couldn't be sure who, exactly, he was seeing.

Herself, or the past.

All those thoughts brought her back to this moment; wanting to scream in frustration. The change in King had unsettled her. She wasn't scared of him. She knew that much, but the man had looked about ready to murder Ban. Chastiefol, _his_ _damn pillow_ , had changed into a spear for heaven's sake! How does that even happen?

"I think it's time we call it a night," Merlin suggested. "We will need to start bright and early tomorrow. Rest up."

Everyone started to move, finishing up what was left of their drinks and then standing. Diane panicked. "What about King?" She regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth.

All eyes turned to her and she felt oddly vulnerable, almost bare. Like somehow, seeing the past version of herself had made her easier to read. She covered herself with her arms. She hoped the feeling would pass.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to look for him," Meliodas answered her. "He seemed pretty pissed. Best to let him cool off for a bit."

Diane frowned at the ground, "but…"

"We don't know which way he went Diane," Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "Plus it's too dark now. You could get lost."

Logic wasn't what Diane wanted to hear right now. What she wanted to hear was someone who would help her find him. She _wanted_ someone to tell her it was all okay. That when King had looked at her right before leaving, that it wasn't her fault. That he hadn't been mad at her. That he had seen _her_. Not the past.

On second thought, maybe logic wasn't what Diane wanted to hear, but _needed_ to.

She lifted her head, only Meliodas, Elizabeth, Elaine and by extension Ban, were left in their circle. Her amethyst eyes found King's sister's, an amber shade so much like King's and yet so different. As if the fairy could read her thoughts Elaine offered her a small smile. It wasn't bright in any way. It was the kind of smile someone would offer another when they knew a person was in pain and they sympathized.

 _She's probably worried about him too,_ Diane mused. She sighed heavily, noticing King's forgotten Chastiefol on the ground. She grabbed it. "Okay, let's go to bed," she relented and followed the others to the house.

Diane went to her wing alone.

* * *

King returned to his room hours later.

After leaving the group he had run into some of the workers. He acknowledged them as fairies and they were ecstatic. Apparently the fairy community was abuzz with his supposed return to the living (he had to remind them that he wasn't ever really dead). King had been shocked to hear such news. The last time he had returned to the Forest after a long period of time;

He hadn't been so welcomed.

They had insisted that he follow them back home, their wings appearing from their backs. Merlin had suggested they create their own little community of sorts, far away from any prying eyes, along with a barrier around it. _For extra protection_ , the male fairy, Hayden, proudly told him. King had been stunned by the site, and all of the people. Each one had welcomed him with open arms. They told him that Elaine had shared stories about him with them. That they had been waiting so long for him to return.

The community of fairies had dedicated a whole area of their town to him. A large secluded spot at the edge of the border, so he could be close to them but far enough away for privacy. King tried to tell him he didn't deserve any of their praise, or their kindness. He sure as hell didn't need them to reserve him such an amazing spot to live.

Hayden, the one who had brought him and served as his guide, immediately cut him off with a harsh whisper, _Dude, shut up and take our hospitality! We have been waiting for this moment! To be reunited with our long lost King! So zip it, smile and wave!_ That paired with an elbow strategically placed into his side, and King didn't need to be told twice. Hayden, reminded him of someone. But King was having trouble focusing, so he had smiled and waved, the anger he had felt over his people's situation faded the more he interacted with them.

They were _happy._

As happy as they had been back when he had first become the Fairy King. Before all the tragedy that had befallen him, his sister and all of the Forest. It had eased his worries. When it came time for King to make the trek back to Merlin's, Hayden volunteered to show him the way.

"Man," the fairy had said. "That was a lot of fun! You should totally come and visit us again!" Hayden beamed brightly as he flew backwards to talk with King while still leading the way.

King gave the man a small smile and nodded. He was still trying to figure out who Hayden remained him of. He had short, light green hair, a pointed nose, and green eyes. The appearance looked vaguely like…. "Helbram!" The Fairy King had shouted the name as soon as it had entered his mind, catching his guide off guard.

"Hel.. what?" Hayden stared at him questionly.

"Oh, uh, sorry," King had apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. He had never thought he would see his best friend again. Let alone as another reincarnation. When he had said goodbye to him that day before being sealed, he had thought that was it. King was glad to see that his friend had indeed moved on. "Helbram," he stated cautiously. "He was my best friend, a long time ago."

To his surprise, Hayden laughed.

"Oh sheesh. So you want me to be your new best friend?" Hayden teased rather boldly for someone who was in the presence of the newly returned Fairy King.

"I-I didn't say that!" King shouted and flushed embarrassed.

Hayden chuckled. "No worries Harlequin, I'll be your friend. You don't even need to ask!"

"But I didn't-!"

"Hmm," the green haired fairy hummed, obviously enjoying seeing the great king in such a flustered state. "Guess this means I'm like your… royal adviser! Ha!" He laughed placing his hands on his hips. "The others are going to be so jealous!"

King didn't know how he ever could have missed the likeness between them. It was so close it was scary. He shook his auburn covered head, knowing there was no reasoning with the other male when he got like this. King was surprised (for the fiftieth time that night) when Hayden slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Relax Harlequin, I promise to only use my new found powers of being your friend, for good!" He beamed at the dumbfounded King.

And then they both had laughed.

It had been exactly what King needed to loosen up a bit.

Finding Diane sleeping in his bed when he returned to his room, hadn't been.

His mouth dropped at the sight of her curled around Chastiefol, underneath the covers of _his_ bed. King hadn't even realized he had left it behind. He _never_ left Chastiefol behind. He wasn't so sure he wanted to think about what that meant for his mental state at the time. At least Diane had grabbed it.

 _What is she doing in here?_ King fretted internally. Did she go into his room by mistake? No, his stuff was scattered everywhere, he doubted she did it by accident. _But… she was probably upset,_ King argued with himself. The thought reminding him of his earlier troubles.

Now he felt guilty all over.

King had been selfish again. The shock of finding out about the fairies and the forest, coupled with the reliving of the past had frazzled him. So much so that he had left Chastiefol behind. He had left Diane behind as well. He had gotten so unbelievably angry.

 _And Meliodas is suppose to be the Sin of Wrath,_ King snorted.

Diane grumbled lightly as she shifted.

He immediately threw a hand over his mouth. _Idiot,_ King berated himself. _She's sleeping, stop making so much noise!_ He floated soundlessly to the side of the bed. Diane's breathing evened back out as she snuggled deeper into Chastiefol. He mentally sighed.

He shouldn't have left like he did. He had probably worried them. _Worried her,_ his mind stubbornly reminded him. He frowned as he landed lightly on the ground. She looked so peaceful as she slept. The poor woman had been through a lot today. King could hardly believe that just hours before they had shared such an intimate moment, only for him to start second guessing himself at reliving the past.

The Grizzly Sin reached out and gently brushed some hair out of her eye. "It must have been hard on you," he whispered quietly. Only in moments like these had he been brave enough to touch the past Diane. He never would have had such a moment with her before that fateful day that cost her life.

The thought stilled his hand.

"King?" Diane mumbled and she slowly blinked away the sleep in her eyes.

He immediately retracted his hand. "Sorry, uh, for waking you," he apologized lamely. Now that she was awake, he didn't really know what he could say to her about his earlier actions.

She yawned cutely. King forced himself to look away. He didn't deserve to see her this way. Hell, he didn't deserve to be near her right now. "King?" She asked again and he hummed a response to let her know he was there. "What time is it?"

"I'm not really sure," he answered truthfully. He hadn't thought to check the time. He wondered how long he had been gone.

How long Diane had been waiting.

"Just… go back to sleep, I'll take the bed in your room," he started to leave.

Her hand on his wrist stopped him. "Wait!" She panicked, he glanced over his shoulder. Diane's amethyst eyes were wide. She sure as hell was awake now.

King mentally cursed himself. He should have just let her sleep. "Um, what is it?" He shifted anxiously. He was glad that his sleeve covered his wrist. It didn't stop the heat of her hand as much as he hoped it would.

"Are you, um… okay?"

"Am I okay?" King asked dumbly. His brow furrowed. "Who cares about me? What about you Diane? Are you okay? That had to have been hard to see. I wish we would have had a better way to explain it to you guys instead of making you witness it," he rambled, not noticing how he had turned to face her fully. He took a step closer to her.

Diane scowled. "Who cares? I care!" She threw his hand away and his mouth dropped open. "Maybe I shouldn't," she huffed and crossed her arms. King finally took notice of her sleep attire, a small tank top. His mouth went dry as she continued to scold him. "You were the one who ran away! Pretty sure you took the whole thing harder than I did."

"I'm, uh, sorry?" He didn't know what to say. Sure Diane had yelled at him before, but never like this. She was genuinely mad.

"Damn right you're sorry!" She yelled, her hands fisting into Chastiefol. King found himself glad that Merlin had decided they each needed their own wing of the house. Surely the others would have woken up if they were in the same hall. "Where did you go?" she whispered, the soft tone catching him off guard.

"I… ran into some of the staff," King confessed.

"Oh," Diane replied quietly.

He felt the need to elaborate. "They made me go back to their village with them. Apparently the whole community has been really excited to meet me. They had a whole area they dedicated to me, for if I would ever decide to live with them. I told them that they didn't need to, that I didn't deserve it, but this one fairy," King paused a fond smile making its way to his face.

"Hayden is his name," he told her as she watched him with a blank face. "You know what he told me? To shut up, smile, and wave. That the people had been waiting to see me for so long. I… I couldn't believe it," King trailed off as he lost steam.

"Why not?" Diane replied after a few seconds of silence.

"This isn't the first time I've been gone for an… extended period," King attempted to explain as he tugged on his hoodie's string. "Last time I returned to the forest, let's just say that, well, they weren't very happy to see me."

He met her gaze. King could tell she wanted to ask more questions, but she simply nodded. He wasn't sure how to feel about her sudden restraint. Diane had never really held back before. _She must still be mad at me,_ he concluded.

"Sorry," King started and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry that I left like that. But I am glad that I ran into them," he told her honestly. "It… really helped me feel better about the whole… them being here and working thing. They seemed genuinely happy." he smiled softly.

"Well, then I'm happy too," Diane surprised him with a smile. "Just…" she trailed off, her smile dipping. Eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears.

"H-hey!" King panicked floating himself up next to her. "What's wrong?"

Diane plucked him out of the air into a tight hug. "P-please don't do that again. I was so worried," she told him quietly, a soft sob escaping her.

"I'm sorry, Diane," King apologized again, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. She snuggled into his neck and he blushed. "I, uh, I should, um, let you get to sleep."

"Okay," she sniffled and laid down, bringing him with her.

"D-Diane!" he protested. He had released her from the hug, his arms now caging her underneath him as she held him loosely around the middle. Her hair fanned out around her, and even with puffy eyes from crying, she was;

 _Beautiful,_ he mused before shaking his head of the thought. "I can just, uh, you know go sleep over in your room."

"No," she huffed, releasing her hold on him to cross her arms stubbornly.

King didn't move from his place on top of her. "No?"

"No," she repeated, amethyst eyes zoning in on his own amber. Her cheeks pinked as she seemed to realize the position they were in. She bit her lip nervously, King's gaze dropping to them.

"Why not?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. He drew his eyes from her lips. It seemed like she was still upset with him. If that was true there was no reason for him to stay here.

There were many reasons why he _shouldn't_ stay _._

"Because, I'm… scared," she confessed burying her face in her hands.

King quirked a brow. Diane was never scared of anything. Expect bugs, she _hated_ bugs. "Of?"

"That you'll disappear again," she whispered quietly peeking at him between her fingers. Even with her hands blocking her face, the spots of red shone through.

He felt his own cheeks heat. "Oh," he replied just as soft. His mind whirled back to how they had found themselves in a similar situation before. That the whole reason that he had even allowed himself to touch her like that was to comfort her. Because he had learned of her family. She had lost them.

They had disappeared.

"I'm sorry Diane. I didn't think before I left. I didn't mean to hurt you," King tried to pacify her.

She removed her hands, "I know. Just… don't do it again?" Diane stared at him hopefully.

"Okay," he nodded.

She smiled. The two fell into a comfortable silence.

Than King's arms started to ache.

He looked down at Diane, the woman beneath him, caged in between his hands wearing a small tank top. He gulped as the pink spread across her cheeks, once again remembering their intimate position. A position King had often imagined them in when he-

"Sorry!" he quickly shuffled off her to the empty space on the bed. "I uh," he swallowed hard, "I didn't mean to um, stay there like that." He shifted himself uneasily as he sat up, angling his body away from her. It seemed really hot all of a sudden. He tugged anxiously at his collar.

Diane gripped the back of his shirt, leading him down to the bed. King was pretty sure his whole body had turned into heater. He chanced a glance over his shoulder. Her arms were now wrapped around Chastiefol as she studied him.

"Goodnight, King."

"Goodnight, Diane."

* * *

A/N: More surprises! Because who wouldn't want to go to Merlin's private island that just so happens to be the Fairy King's Forest? I sure as heck would! Lots of stuff happened in the time King was sealed away and the reincarnations were busy in other lives. Merlin, Gowther, Ban and Elaine had a lot of decisions they had to make. Some easier then others. But that really isn't a conversation for here. XD

Any who, HAYDEN a.k.a Helbram! Because if there's anyone who can help King get his mind right, it would be the reincarnation of his best friend! Yes, I know. I've used the same name for almost everyone else in this story, but I promise there is a reason for that! The way I see it, the human reincarnations lived many lives in between the past and now, while Hayden, he'd probably be the first one right after Helbram. Fairies do live a lot longer ;) So there's my reasoning for that name change if anyone cared. hahaha

Okay, that got a bit long. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter and had a good weekend for those who celebrate the Fourth of July! With that long weekend, I almost forgot today was Wednesday! Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review! Luv you all!

Luv~


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 24**

King grudgingly awoke to a knock at the door.

"Mgh," he groaned incoherently. The knock came again. "Go away!" He said louder.

"King," Diane's complained from her place on his chest. "Stop being so loud."

"It's not me," he argued groggily as he tightened his hold on her waist, bringing her in closer. She hummed contently as she nuzzled his neck.

He belatedly realized that the knocking had stopped and he too let out a happy sigh.

"Whoa, you two are fucking adorable!"

King's eyes flew open. Hayden hovered near the foot of the bed, a large devil-may-care grin on his face. "H-Hayden?! What the hell are you doing here?" The recumbent fairy squawked, eyes darting around the room.

To King's relief Hayden was the only one there.

To King's horror he was cuddled up with Diane.

 _When did we get so close last night?!_

If possible, the green haired fairy's smirk grew wider, "just your morning wake up call your grace." He bowed before floating towards King's side to whisper, "though I wasn't informed you would have a guest." His green eyes darted to the sleeping woman. "Is it bad of me to say I'm impressed? I honestly didn't think a guy like you could get such a hottie!"

There were so many things wrong with that sentence. King's mind tried to catch up, sleep holding stubbornly to his functions. "I don't - why would you? - yes!" He finally hissed, eyes dropping to Diane.

Hayden's eyes danced with mischief as he chuckled softly. "Hey, you'd better settle down unless you wanna wake sleeping beauty there," he winked.

"Get out!" King whisper yelled.

"King," Diane groaned and both men froze. She blinked sleepily and King attempted to shoo away the other fairy. To his dismay, Hayden stayed right where he was. That damnable smile back on his face.

The woman placed a hand on King's chest, eyes still not fully open, and lightly pushed off him. King flushed at the feel of her hand on him. He pointedly ignored the quirked eyebrow of his new friend. Diane had sat up, stretching. The material of her tank top riding high on her skin, the covers pooling deliciously by her hips. King swallowed thickly, a motion he saw Hayden doing as well out of the corner of his eye. His amber eyes immediately narrowed at the man. The green haired fairy swiftly averted his gaze and King sat up.

Diane rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned cutely. King found himself torn between staring at her or glaring at Hayden to make sure the other man wasn't, well, staring at her. Watching Diane wake up (of course) won. She smiled shyly at King and he returned it. She glanced up to the man floating near the bed.

Then she screamed.

"Ahh!" Diane immediately pushed King out of the bed, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught sleeping with him by a stranger. She wrapped the covers around her form, only her eyes visible.

Hayden snickered quietly as he lounged just above the floor next to the pile of limbs known as King. "Oh my, she's rather lively in the morning," he whispered. "Do you two always go through this after you sleep together? Or is this a special treat just for me?"

This time King took a swing at him. The other fairy easily drifted out of the way. "W-we - we didn't. You got it all wrong!" King denied fumbling over his words.

"Don't feel the need to justify yourself to me your grace," Hayden held up his hands in mock surrender. "What you chose to do with your queen is _your_ business, your grace." His green eyes crinkled in the corner, a sure sign the man was enjoying himself.

King gritted his teeth. "Stop calling me that! And I told you, it's not like that!"

"Uh, King?" Diane squeaked as she leaned over the side to stare at the pair. Her voice was muffled by the blankets, "who's this? And um." King swore he could see her blush through the blanket, "why's he calling me your queen?"

"Ah, my lady, has my lord not yet made an honest woman of you?" Hayden asked as he straightened, feet an inch above the floor. King dropped his head harshly against the rug, half hoping the pain would be enough to knock him out.

"Huh?" Diane's brow furrowed.

Hayden's eyes gleamed gleefully. "Well what I mean by that is that the two of you- mgh!" Chastiefol muffled the fairy's voice.

King floated himself off the floor and did his best to ignore the look of utter bewilderment on Diane's features. The blanket had dropped enough to reveal her lips forming an adorably confused pout. _Focus, damnit!_ He flicked his wrist, Chastiefol returning to rest on the bed. Diane pulled it into her fortress of blankets quickly.

King chose to ignore the quirked brow Hayden sported (again) after her actions. He placed a hand on the other fairy's shoulder as he introduced him. "Diane, this is Hayden. Hayden, Diane."

"Oh!" Diane perked, blankets dropping. "I remember you!"

"Why, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you Lady Diane," Hayden spoke politely enough, but King couldn't help but feel that he was somehow goading him. He tightened his grip on the green haired fairy's shoulder in warning. "I'd surely remember meeting such a beautiful young woman."

"Uh," Diane blushed lightly. "No, we haven't met. I just meant that King mentioned you last night."

"His grace mentioned little ol' me to you? Why," he turned to smile condescendingly at King, "I'm flattered."

"Yeah," King rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you are."

"Ah, is that any way to treat your royal advisor, my lord?" Hayden fought to keep a grin off his face.

King groaned, letting his hand fall back to his side. This guy was having way too much fun. How was it they so easily fell back into this pattern? He hadn't even known the reincarnation of his best friend for more than a few hours and here the guy was, giving him a hard time in front of Diane. His amber eyes found her amethyst ones. A small smile starting to work onto her lips.

"Royal advisor huh?" She tilted her head.

"Yes!" Hayden threw an arm around King's shoulders. "Just made it official last night! This guy met me and just couldn't resist asking me to be his friend, so obviously that makes me first pick for his royal advisor." He poked a thumb at his own chest.

Diane giggled softly and the two men's feet met the floor at the sound. King glared at Hayden for having the same reaction as him and well, just being there actually. The green haired fairy gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged, as if to say he couldn't help it.

"Technically I think that would make me his royal advisor wouldn't it?" Diane continued with Hayden's obvious ruse. The twinkle in her eyes telling King she too was joining in on the teasing. He didn't mind it coming from her. "I've known him longer."

"But you're already someone important to him," Hayden shook his head and released King. He floated near Diane and held up a hand to mock whisper. "His queen is _far_ more important."

Diane and King both blushed hotly.

 _Well that's enough of that,_ King scowled. He grabbed Hayden's foot and tugged him away from Diane, pointedly ignoring the miscreant's gleeful expression. "What did you want Hayden?"

"Hmm?" His green brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Oh yes!" he snapped his fingers. "Wake up call!"

"Wake up call?" Diane's nose scrunched cutely, both men being momentarily distracted. King elbowed Hayden. "Wake up call for what?"

"Your training starts today Lady Diane," Hayden explained. "You two saved me the trouble of waking you up separately... Though," he tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully, "we probably wasted quite a bit of time with this little game. Shall I just bring you two breakfast in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Damnit Hayden!" King swore, his ears red in embarrassment. "Knock it off!" He began to push the fairy back towards the door.

"So is that a yes or a no to the breakfast?" Hayden pestered further as King shoved him out of the room.

Before King could answer, Diane's hand rested on his shoulder. She leaned over him to smile brightly at Hayden. "Breakfast would be great! Thanks Hayden! If it's not too much trouble just drop it off in this room? That way you don't have to bring two trays."

King's face flushed at their closeness. He barely registered what Diane said to the reincarnation of his best friend. He did notice when her hand left his shoulder and she was walking to the bathroom. He frowned at the loss of her warmth.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch, you know that?" Hayden shook his head, formalities immediately dropped with Diane's leaving. "I mean I know you're a king and all, but really? She's gorgeous and a total sweetheart? How's that fair?"

"It's, it's not like that!" King tried to argue once again.

Hayden openly rolled his eyes. "You're full of shit if you think that's even a little convincing, Harlequin. Be glad it was me that found you and not one of the other fairies. Half the island would know by now if it was anyone else."

King shifted anxiously. "So… you won't tell anyone?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I did that?" Hayden snorted.

The auburn haired man lifted a brow. "Best friend? Getting a little ahead of yourself there aren't you?"

"Hmmm, you tell me?" He smirked.

King rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You sure are full of yourself."

"Na, you just bring out the best in me!" Hayden's smirk turned into a full on smile. "Kinda feel like I've known you forever. Isn't that weird?"

"Uh," King chuckled uneasily. "Maybe not as weird as you think," he grumbled.

Hayden paused thoughtfully. "Your best friend, Helbram was it? What happened to him?"

King's eyes widened at the sudden turn in conversation. "He um, passed away, a long time ago."

"Hmm," he hummed, a finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. King was struck with their likeness (minus Hayden's shorter hair).

"Hayden?" Diane poked her head out of the bathroom. "You're still here? I thought you were getting us breakfast?" She pouted.

"Right!" The man perked up. "Of course my lady! I'll be back soon as I can!" She nodded and shut the door. His green gaze locked with King's amber. "You really should make an honest woman of her," he smirked evilly.

"Goodbye Hayden!" King slammed the door in his face.

Hayden's laughter filled the hallway.

* * *

"You know," Meliodas complained across the breakfast table to Merlin, "when you said early, I didn't think you meant the ass crack of dawn."

Everyone had gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Well, everyone except King and Diane. Meliodas wondered why they were allowed to sleep in. From the looks of it, they were all tired. Hell, Ban was even sleeping on the table!

"We have a lot of work to do, Meliodas," she explained setting down her fork. "In fact, I don't think any of you will actually be able to _do_ any real training today. It will be exhausting nonetheless."

"Well doesn't that sound just peachy," Meliodas rolled his eyes and went back to eating his breakfast. He seemed to be the only one at the table in any kind of mood to talk. Most were mindlessly nibbling on whatever was in front of them.

Elizabeth yawned and he smiled as she stretched her arms above her head. "I'm sure it will all be alright." She glanced around the table, "where are Diane and King?"

"If I'm to believe Hayden," Merlin answered, "then the two of them were going to take breakfast in their room." A smug smile pulled at the woman's lips and Meliodas raised a questioning brow. As if sensing his gaze, she merely shook her head.

"What?!" Elaine squealed, the sound jolting everyone at the table. "Hayden? Did you say Hayden?!" She flew directly in front of Merlin's face.

"I did."

"Nooo," the blonde fairy whined. "I wanted to be there when Harlequin met him! How could you do this Merlin?" She pouted openly, drifting slowly back to give the woman some breathing room.

The Boar Sin shrugged. "They met last night apparently. Hayden sought me out this morning asking for the… _honor_ of serving King Harlequin personally."

"And you let him?" Meliodas piped in curiously. "If King… Harlequin," man he still couldn't get used to that name, "really is the King of the Fairies, wouldn't _everyone_ want to do that?"

"Quite right Meliodas. You get a gold star," Merlin smirked. Meliodas scowled as Elaine and Elizabeth giggled. Escanor, of course, made doe eyes at the woman. "I've had many approach me for the opportunity to get on King's good side, I was about ready to draw a name out of a hat when Hayden approached me." She continued.

"Well, as disappointed as I am, I'm glad that he did," Elaine sighed heavily.

"What's so special about this Hayden?" Elizabeth queried pushing her plate from her.

"He's by far the most qualified to handle Harlequin," The female fairy giggled at some inside joke Meliodas couldn't figure out.

"What the hell does that mean?" The former demon asked. He was getting sick of this game.

"Elaine," Ban mumbled from the table. She gave him her attention as he propped his white head up on an open palm. "You're leaving these guys completely in the dark here," he waved at Elizabeth, Escanor and Meliodas. "Maybe clarify who exactly Hayden is… or," Ban scrunched his nose. "Was."

"Oh gosh," Elaine placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I forgot for a second that you guys don't know."

"Elaine," Ban exasperated with a large yawn.

"Right!" She pinked. "Hayden is a reincarnation of Harlequin's best friend. From the same lifespan that we all met!" Elaine beamed brightly. "He grew up with my brother and I in the Forest! Long before we had met any of you," she gestured at all the occupants of the table.

"Huh," Meliodas pondered. "So you guys go way back then."

She nodded happily. "That's why he's the best one to serve Harlequin. Hayden will keep him grounded while others may… well…"

"Inflate his ego," Ban supplied easily, finally shoving some food into his mouth.

"Not that Harlequin has really ever had one but sometimes when people tell you how great you are you start to act differently," Elaine pointedly looked at Ban who rolled his eyes. "Hayden will keep him grounded where someone else would put him on a pedestal."

Meliodas grinned at his friend. "Didn't realize this king business was such a big deal. There aren't many examples of a monarch around anymore."

"Well," Elaine lifted her glare from Ban to talk with Meliodas. "It's been a long time since the Forest has seen it's king. Being as Harlequin didn't actually _die_ there was no new coronation. He's still our King even if he's been gone for so long."

"Sheesh," the former demon shook his head. "King sounds like an old man."

"Actually King is well over a thousand years old," Gowther informed them. "If we take into account his time in the lamp then he's…" he paused as if trying to do the math in this head.

"No!" Elaine quickly shushed the Goat Sin. "They don't need to know how old he is, Gowther."

Ban snickered. "Don't you mean they don't need to know how old _you_ are," he grinned widely at her.

Elaine blushed. "Yeah well," she prickled. "You're old too Ban!"

He shrugged unperturbed. "Never said I wasn't."

"All of us sitting here minus the three," Gowther pointed at Escanor, Elizabeth and Meliodas, "are thousands of years old, give or take a couple hundred years with the oldest being…" he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Gowther!" Elaine cried throwing her hands over her face.

"Eh, don't worry about it lamb chop," Ban reached for her, tucking her onto his lap. "I don't care how old you are. Your soul is what matters to me," he told her with a soft smile. Elaine returned it and snuggled into his chest.

"Aww!" Elizabeth cooed. "That's so sweet!"

"Didn't know you had such a way with words Ban," Meliodas complimented.

The white haired man snorted, "pft! This is nothing! I'm a fucking poet!" He grinned crookedly. Elaine slapped him lightly on the chest and rolled her eyes.

"Escanor?" Elaine redirected to the conversation. "Didn't you write poetry at some point?"

The man blushed brightly, "uh, w-well, that's what I've been told." He pushed his fingers together meekly. "I don't think I'm very good at it any more."

"Nonsense," Merlin shook her head. "You string words together just as beautifully as in the past." She gave him a small smile.

"Th-thank you Merlin!" Escanor stuttered out, staring appreciatively at the woman.

Merlin said nothing more on the subject. She stood up and waved for them to follow. "It's time we head out."

* * *

"Well it's about time!" Meliodas called out as soon as he saw King and Diane. They were being led into the _training area_ (as Merlin had dubbed it. It was just an empty clearing behind the house), by a green haired man he vaguely recognized. "What the heck were you guys doing?"

King mumbled to himself while the other man perked up. "Interesting you should ask! Actually they-" King quickly slapped a hand over the green haired man's mouth.

"Shut up Hayden," the fairy hissed as he put the man in a headlock. Diane's cheeks pinked as she walked up to Elizabeth and greeted her.

"So this is Hayden?" Elizabeth curiously asked.

He tugged King's arm off him and floated to the group. "That's me! And you are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She fretted. "That was rude of me. I'm Elizabeth. Are you a fairy?"

Meliodas shook his head. His girl never did have much tact when she wanted to know something. Luckily Hayden didn't take any offense. He merely laughed and nodded.

"Did the floating give me away Lady Elizabeth?" He teased lightheartedly.

Elizabeth blushed and Meliodas chuckled. Deciding to save her more embarrassment, he held out his hand to the new fairy. "Yo, Hayden. I'm Meliodas."

"Right, I do believe we met yesterday," the green haired man beamed as he took his outstretched hand. "Was the setup alright?"

"Oh yeah!" The former demon snapped his fingers. "I knew you looked familiar! Everything was perfect! Thanks."

"Can I assume the lovely Elizabeth is with you?"

"Yup!" He chirped happily wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Too bad," Hayden shook his head. "A whole group of people who actually know about our kind and not a one of them is single."

All eyes shifted to Diane and King. His amber eyes refused to meet anyone's gaze. The brunette shifted anxiously for a second before she shouted, "wait, what!?"

"Diane," Elizabeth started slowly, barely containing her excitement. "Are you and King-?"

"No!" They both shouted. Their eyes locked for a split second before they averted away, matching blushes on their cheeks.

"Aren't the two of them just adorable?" Hayden teased with a smirk. Elizabeth brightened at his words and nodded her head eagerly.

Meliodas snickered at the vicious glare King sent Hayden. The blonde could see why Elaine had insisted the green haired fairy would be the perfect one to serve King. Hayden sure as hell didn't hold back on what he was thinking. _Does the guy even thing of King as his… uh.. King?_ Meliodas stumbled through the thought.

"Damnit Hayden!" King shouted as he launched himself at his victim. Hayden laughed evilly as he dodged the attack. The two began flying swiftly through the air. "I've had enough of your shit for one morning!"

"Ha! I'm hilarious and you know it!" He rebutted.

Elaine giggled as she called, "are you two done? We have some things to do today incase you forgot."

"Elaine!" the two male fairies shouted together.

King glared and pushed Hayden outta the way as he flew to his sister. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered. "A warning woulda been nice."

Elaine eyed him curiously, and Meliodas was sure she was gauging if King was still upset about last night. "I wanted to surprise you," she admitted with a small smile. "I didn't think you'd find him on your own. I wanted to be there when it happened," she confessed.

"I'm sorry," King told her and Elaine's eyes widened. "I overreacted last night. I just…" He paused, shifting guilty.

"I'm sorry too," Elaine said as she threw her arms around him. "I didn't think how it would look from your perspective, just being thrown into it. I should have told you beforehand and explained how it all came about."

King returned the hug, "not your fault. I should have let you explain. Instead I got angry and said things I didn't mean." He pulled back, "I _am_ sorry Elaine."

Meliodas smiled at the scene, glad that the two didn't seem keen on holding a grudge. Each of them had valid reasons for being upset with the other but they pushed it aside. The blonde thought they were lucky to have such a great relationship with each other.

"Elaine!" Hayden interrupted the touching scene. "How come you never told me your brother was so much fun!"

King rolled his eyes as he released his sister. Elaine laughed lightly. "Sorry Hayden, I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up too much with my stories."

"They hardly did him justice!" Hayden threw an arm over King and smiled as the man blushed at the small praise.

Ban snorted, "if anything she already gave him too much credit."

"Ah Ban, didn't see you there," Hayden peeked around Elaine to the red clad figure. "Was hoping she woulda just left you at home."

Meliodas and King snickered as Ban scowled. "What was that?" The white haired man tugged at Hayden's ear. "Coulda swore you said you wanted me at home?"

"Ack! No! That wasn't it," Hayden fought to release his ear from the larger man's grip. "I, uh, said I was, uh, happy! Yeah, I was happy Elaine didn't leave you at home!"

"That's what I thought you said," Ban grinned crookedly and released the fairy, who immediately took shelter behind King who stood just on the other side of Meliodas.

"Sheesh," Hayden huffed. "Someone's in a mood this morning."

King smiled as Meliodas explained, "he's just grouchy. Probably drank too much last night."

"Ah come on Capt'n! You're suppose to be on my side!" Ban demanded. He physically picked up Meliodas and sat him down next to himself, away from the two male fairies. "There, that's better."

Meliodas and King rolled their eyes in sync. Hayden and Ban openly glared at each other.

"If the friendship wars are over," Merlin spoke up lazily, "might we get down to business?"

Meliodas held back a chuckle. He hadn't really thought about it much until Merlin mentioned it. He glanced at the tall man next to him. Ban had been his best friend in the past. His gaze shifted to Hayden (still glaring at Ban), who had been King's best friend. The idea of friendship wars was actually a really interesting one. _Wonder what kind of competitions we could have between us,_ he wondered. A heavy sigh from King brought him back to the conversation.

"I'll see ya later Harlequin!" Hayden waved as he drifted away. "Hope the wakeup call tomorrow is just as enjoyable!"

The former demon stared at King. "What happened this morning?"

"Nothing!" King denied with a heavy blush. Considering the matching one Diane wore;

Meliodas highly doubted that.

* * *

A/N: Man, I love writing Hayden! XD haha that fairy is hilarious! Because as if King didn't have enough people giving him a hard time, I had to add one more ;) I love King, I promise! I say it like every other chapter so you guys KNOW it's true! Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! See ya next week!

Luv~

P.S. We made it over 100k words! *throws confetti*


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 25**

"Now," Merlin shook her head, cutting off any teasing Meliodas had been about to bestow upon King (and probably Diane if he was honest). "You know why you are here and that you need to train. What you probably _don't_ know is how you're going to do that."

"That's an understatement," Meliodas agreed as he folded his arms in front of him. "You said we were these… magical beings back in the day. We obviously aren't that now, so how are we going to stand anything but a snowball's chance in hell against these… Ten Commandments?"

"So observant, as always, Meliodas," Merlin gave him a smug smirk that made him think her words were anything but truthful. "Gowther," she gestured to the pink haired man.

He nodded, "after your untimely demise-"

"Jeez Gowther! Read the room a little," King cut the man off, eyes flickering over the reincarnations fallen faces.

"Read.. the.. room…" Gowther tilted his head to the side. "Both you and Ban have said this to me before. I still do not understand."

Meliodas shook his head. He understood what King was upset about (talking about their deaths) but it seemed a bit pointless. If Gowther didn't comprehend basic human emotions (which all the evidence seemed to support) then he really shouldn't bother.

"Never mind," King relented, apparently coming to the same conclusion.

"As I was saying, after your untimely demise -" King slapped his forehead, Gowther continued unbothered. "- we were able to seal some of the leftover traces of your powers into your sacred treasures. Your heritage is tied to them."

"That's what Chastiefol is," King gestured to his pillow. "That's why it's able to change forms."

"So, whatever we get will be able to change too?" Meliodas pried. That would be kind of cool.

"Well, no."

"Stupid."

Diane scrunched her face, "sacred treasure? So… if we use those weapons we will have special powers? Like we did back then?"

"That is what I said," Gowther pushed his glasses up his nose.

"The goal for today is to get you… accustomed to the change touching the item will cause." Merlin informed them. She waved her hand, three weapons appearing from the air and plunking to the ground. "We will break into groups and spread out so we don't bother each other." She twisted her wrist and an earing appeared in her hand. "Elizabeth, this is for you."

"Me?" The silverette eyed the earring curiously. "This is what holds my power?"

Merlin nodded, "you were not a fighter in the same sense as the others and thus we couldn't seal your powers in a weapon. Nothing held more meaning to you than this earring." She passed the cloth holding the jewelry over to Elaine. "Do not let her touch it until we separate."

"Escanor, the axe is yours. The battle axe Henrita. You shall be with Gowther and I."

"Diane, the warhammer Gideon. This is not it's actual size and be warned that it will grow as you do. King will help you manage."

"Meliodas, the demon sword Lostvayne. Ban will be best with you."

Everyone grouped together in their assigned pairs. "The person you are with is the one most adept at handling your magic powers in case things get out of control. If such a thing were to happen, merely separate the reincarnation from their treasure. That will nullify the effects. Until they can learn to handle it, the power will remain within their item."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be as easy as you make it sound," Meliodas quipped as he stared at the sword in Ban's hand.

"Because it won't be. If it were we wouldn't be dedicating a whole day just for this. I may even be stingy with giving you a day. It could take a week," Merlin answered. "Though, I am hopeful you all shall exceed my expectations," she smiled.

"Does it matter where we go?" Elaine enquired as she floated next to Elizabeth.

"No," Merlin paused. "Though I do recommend Diane and King move closer to the Fairy village. A barrier surrounds it keeping out unwanted eyes. Diane's change will be the most physically taxing given the amount her body will grow. She shouldn't be visible this far from the resort but…"

"The barrier would be our safest bet, gotcha," King nodded.

"Remember how to get there?"

"I'm sure we can find it," King dismissed the help. "I don't want to take away from anyone's time. If we need help we'll ask someone."

"Very well," Merlin agreed. "Escanor, Gowther," she reached out her hands. Each male grabbed the proffered appendage and the three of them disappeared.

"Whoa," Meliodas blinked. The realness of the situation started to set in. Sure he had gotten used to King and Elaine's fairy quirks over the past month, but seeing Merlin disappear? It really drove home what they were about to do. Up until now everything had been merely theory, only stories.

Now it was time to actually _do_ something.

"Ready Capt'n?" Ban interrupted his inner thoughts.

"Uh ya," Meliodas nodded. He turned to the others. "See ya guys later," he waved.

"Good luck Meliodas, Diane!" Elizabeth encouraged them.

"You too!" Diane returned before she and King disappeared into the woods. Eliane led Elizabeth in the opposite direction.

"So, where we going?" Meliodas asked the taller man.

"Suppose we'll head this way," Ban shrugged.

He took a different path than the other two groups. Meliodas couldn't really be sure where Merlin and the others had gone, but he figured Ban knew what he was doing. He followed the Sin of Greed deep into the woods. If this had been only three weeks earlier, Meliodas probably wouldn't have done so, so willingly. But he had gotten to know Ban better during the course of their weekly meetings. The two had the most in common out of anyone in the room it seemed and it didn't take long for them to click.

"A little background info for ya before we get started," Ban announced when they came to a stop in an open clearing. "Diane may have the bigger physical change since she's a giant, but yours will be the most volatile."

"Of course it will be," Meliodas replied. Because why wouldn't it? The blonde couldn't say he was surprised by the news. He had been a demon right? That didn't exactly spell sunshine and rainbows for him.

"I'm also gonna go ahead and remind you that I can't die."

"Okay?"

"That being said, try not to kill me the second you touch this alright?" Ban grinned crookedly before tossing the sword at him.

Meliodas barely had time to process the statement, his eyes widening. He reflexively caught the sword.

A split second of silence and then he collapsed, sword still in hand.

Darkness coursed through him and he grit his teeth. Meliodas felt like he was being crushed. An unquenchable need to cause damage overtook him. He took a shaky breath, doing his best to push down the feeling.

"So~. How's it going?" Ban lazily asked. The blonde's head snapped up to look at him. No emotion showed behind the black that had overtaken the normally green eyes. "Well shit," the Fox Sin swore.

A beat later Meliodas cleaved Ban in half through the torso.

Meliodas dropped the sword, green eyes returning as he stared at the blood on his hands. _What have I done_? His mind was stuck on repeat. Did he really just kill his best friend?

"Fuckin' hell," Ban spoke, more annoyed than mad. "Thought I told you _not_ to kill me?"

"Ban!" Meliodas shouted mortified as he stared at his friend cut in two. He dropped on his knees next to him. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Hey," Ban demanded his attention, placing a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed forcing the former demon to look at him as he spoke, "I'm fine. Settle down."

"You're fine?! How can you say that? I just fucking cut you in half!" Meliodas bellowed as his body began to shake. "How are you not dead?"

Ban rolled his eyes. "Capt'n, I told ya. I. Can't. Die." He gave the former demon a few seconds to process. His body already working to mend itself. "I knew your power would overwhelm you and you'd probably lash out. I expected it okay?"

"You _knew_ I'd try to kill you?"

"Yep. Can't think of too many times when you haven't when the darkness took over," he shrugged easily. "Ah, there we go," he grinned as his body finished repairing itself.

"If… if you knew I'd try, why wouldn't you run?" Meliodas asked. He couldn't fight the terror that had overtaken him the minute he had cut Ban down. How a part of him had felt almost.. _giddy_ over the thought of killing. The feeling made him release the sword.

He may lose his breakfast in that bush over there.

"Better to let you get it outta your system," the white haired man reasoned as he sprung up off the ground.

"Letting me kill you so I get it outta my system? Do you have any idea how... How _sick_ that makes me sound?" Meliodas glared up at him.

Ban's eyebrows furrowed, "you didn't do it on purpose."

Meliodas wished he could believe with a hundred percent certainty that what Ban said was true. But quite frankly, he couldn't.

"Honestly I'm surprised you were able to pull yourself outta it at all!" Ban slapped him on the back with a wide grin. "Great job there. Ready to go again?"

Meliodas swallowed past the lump in his throat. He was no way in hell ready to go through that again. But he was stubborn. People were relying on him to do this and he would do it.

He just hoped he wouldn't keep killing Ban in the process.

* * *

"Hmm," Elaine hummed as the two women sat down in a small vacant spot in the forest. "Where should we start…?"

She spoke the question out loud, but Elizabeth didn't really have an answer for her. The silverette assumed she wasn't really looking for one anyway. The former apostle of the goddesses was having a hard time grasping the reality she was in, despite her excitement at the beginning, learning they were preparing for a vicious fight and then seeing how it all came about, had set her on edge.

She already knew she was a healer from what everyone had told her of the past, but how could she train that?

"Oh! I got it!" Elaine turned to her with a bright smile. She snapped her fingers and a small potted plant appeared in her hand. "Here," the small blonde offered her the blue earring.

Elizabeth examined the jewelry cautiously, taking the cloth in her hand. It was sky blue in color with a star and crescent moon embedded within it. "It's beautiful," she whispered in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

The fairy woman offered her a kind smile. "If I remember correctly, your eldest adoptive sister, Margaret, gave it to you on your sixteenth birthday."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped up, "what? Margaret? You're kidding!" Her excitement picked up despite the confusion on Elaine's features. "I have a sister named Margaret in this time as well!" The silverette explained in a rush. "And my other sister is -"

"Veronica?" Elaine answered with wide eyes. "Wow… I- that's just… wow." Her amber eyes drifted to the earring then back to Elizabeth. "It really is eerie how much things are like back then in some aspects…" Her voice trailed off, a sudden sadness in her eyes.

"Elaine?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just reminiscing a bit."

"Oh…"

Elizabeth didn't want to push if the blonde didn't want to talk about it.

"It's just... I wish you guys didn't have to do all this you know?" Elaine said with a sad smile (apparently she did want to talk). "It's really not fair to you, but…"

"You need us." Elizabeth followed her train of thought and Elaine nodded.

"I wish that we could just have days like yesterday. Where we just sit around and talk, enjoying each other's company." She sighed wistfully. The blonde fiddled with her hands in front of her, as if she was debating if she wanted to continue at all. "And… I've missed my brother. I hate that he had to do that. That I wasn't there when it happened. That I never got to say goodbye properly. We… weren't exactly on the best of terms before he left."

That surprised Elizabeth. From what she had seen so far, the two of them had a very good relationship. Neither of them seemed keen on holding a grudge from their feud last night. To hear that they hadn't been on good terms before he left was a bit shocking.

 _Though, I suppose not getting to say your piece and then having your brother suddenly disappear on you will do that,_ Elizabeth mused.

"Harlequin loves me, I know he does. But there was a time there when I wasn't happy with him for something he couldn't really control. I-I never really got a chance to tell him I was sorry for how I acted back then. I was a kid and I was mad and-"

Elizabeth wrapped her up in a hug. "It's all in the past Elaine. You two are together now and you seem just fine."

"T-That's because," she hiccuped lightly, "because he loves me. He has a kind heart and back then I-I didn't understand anything. I was so mad at him!"

"It's okay that you were upset," Elizabeth spoke, not even sure what exactly she was reassuring the woman about.

"B-but because of me, Ban and Harlequin-"

"No." She spoke firmly already having an idea where this was heading. "You can't blame yourself for any tension there. Really Elaine, I think they _are_ friends deep down and still would be no matter what happened back then."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth gave her a bright smile, glad the smaller woman seemed in better spirits. "They bicker like the oldest of friends! I think they just both get a bit protective of you and that's why their friendship isn't quite as open as Ban and Meliodas. But I think they'd be that way no matter what! It's just their personalities."

Elaine giggled. "That's true. They are quite contrasting." She grinned up at the silverette. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Now. Let's get started!"

She levitated the pot over, letting it collapse in Elizabeth's waiting hands.

The former druid frowned down at it. "Uh, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Make it grow!"

Well, this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

* * *

Escanor was a lot more nervous than he should be.

Merlin had transported their little group of three to some mountainside that hung over the ocean. The blonde chanced a glance over the side, quickly backpedaling as he spotted the waves crashing, spraying white froth into the air a hundred feet below them. His back pressed up against the mountain side.

"I-Is this r-really the best spot to be training?" He choked out his question.

"Yes. This is the most remote location on the island," Merlin answered. "In fact, you can only get here with my help."

"B-but a cliffside?" He half heartedly argued. He was a bit at war with himself for doing so. On the one hand, he didn't want to fall off and, well die. On the other, Merlin said it was fine. "It seems a b-bit dangerous."

"While it is true that you were quite destructive in the past," Gowther commented drily. "It's unlikely the floor will give out from under us unless you manage to unleash about a sixth of your original power. Though," the Sin of Lust tapped his chin with a finger. "Whether or not you can access it, I cannot discern until you transform."

Escanor paled.

Merlin chuckled. "Tactful as always, Gowther." She shook her head, her raven locks swaying in a sudden gust of wind as her eyes shined with clear amusement. Escanor wished the moment would freeze so he had the time to describe her beauty on paper. Those sharp gold eyes turned on him and he got his wish. His world stopped for a few seconds as a small smile graced her lips. "Don't worry," she told him. "No harm will come to you as long as I'm here."

He wasn't worried about harm coming to him. Escanor's own well being wasn't something that was very high on his list of worries. Sure, he had a sense of self preservation (like most people, hence the trouble with their training area), but his concerns were different. When Merlin and Gowther talked about his past life, it was… _terrifying._

They spoke of an unbelievable amount of power. A power that challenged the Ten Commandments and allowed him the strength to defeat a few in battle all on his own. The way Merlin spoke of him, if he had been alone he possibly could have taken all the Commandments if they were in a one on one situation.

But that wasn't how things had ended up.

The Commandments had blindsided them.

It shouldn't have been possible for them to even gain entrance into the Fairy King's Forest. The Sins foolishly thought they were safe there to plan their next move. King had tried to reassure them that they would be safe. He was wrong. They all were. When the Commandments had shown up, all hell had broken loose.

Merlin told Escanor that part of the reason they were even able to gain as much of an upper hand as they did to seal them away, was because of him. His magic was unheard of to the Commandments, a complete mystery. They showed up in the morning, not realizing Escanor was just reaching his peak. Even then, the Sins barely managed to seal them as the sun slid past it's peak, the late afternoon shadows dappling the ground.

Escanor was _scared_ of that power Merlin spoke so highly of.

He was scared he'd hurt her.

Because his past life had something he did not have the luxury of right now. Time.

Past Escanor had had the chance to live with his mighty power. While he… well if Gowther was right, he only had a few short months to try and grasp it before the battle was once again thrust upon them. It wasn't something Escanor was very confident that he could do. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his downward spiral.

"You'll do just fine," she reassured his unspoken concerns with one of her rare delicate smiles. "I know it's a lot to ask of you… but will you try? For me."

"Of course!" Escanor responded without any thought. Because if Merlin asked, he couldn't deny.

He walked over to his past life's battle axe and stared at it with new determination. _Merlin needs me to do this. All of them are gunna need your strength._ He spoke mentally. To whom, he wasn't quite sure. The axe, his past self maybe? Either way it didn't matter. Escanor reached out and firmly took a hold of Henrita's handle. Power coursed through him and he let out a loud gasp, but he grit his teeth and bared it for as long as he could.

Because for Merlin;

He'd do anything.

* * *

"Soo…" Diane started off as she followed King through the forest. She assumed he was leading her towards the village he and Merlin had talked about. "Hayden is fun huh?"

King glanced back at her over his shoulder, an indiscernible expression on his face, before returning his attention in front of him. "You could say that I guess."

"He's not that bad," she giggled as she quickened her pace to walk beside him. Her warhammer, Gideon, floated on top of King's Chastiefol on his opposite side. She eyed it out of the corner of her vision. It seemed to call out to her and she desperately wanted to touch it.

"No," King agreed, "he's just exhausting."

"Well you don't have to do too much today right?" Diane tilted her head as she regarded him. Honestly he looked far more rested than he normally did. She idly wondered why that was. She pushed the thought aside as she realized that she had slept in _his bed_ last night. _With him in it._ "Just need to make sure I don't break anything," she beamed hoping to hide the growing heat on her cheeks.

He snorted, averting his gaze from her smile, "not sure that's possible." He walked a little faster.

"Why's that?"

"Unless I can find a pretty sizeable clearing, you'll be breaking some trees when you grow."

"King."

"Hmm?"

"Are you calling me fat again?"

King whipped around. The protest on the tip of his tongue died at the mischievous gleam in her eye. His jaw slacked as he gaped at her. "You're messing with me."

"Maybe." A smile tugged at her lips. A bush nearby rustled and as she looked at it, a short woman with dark, almost black, hair appearing. "Oh hey!" Diane called out to the stranger who paused, furrowing their brows at finding someone so deep in the woods. "King?" She whispered in his ear. "They're a fairy right?"

The auburn headed man glanced at the other woman and nodded his head.

"Perfect," she pulled back and regarded the dark haired fairy. "Would you mind showing us to a clearing near your village?"

The woman's brows shot sky high at the suggestion. Her green gaze shifted towards King and her mouth dropped. "Your grace!" She squealed, floating over to the pair in a rush. She bowed deeply in front of the stunned man before sending him a blinding smile.

Diane frowned.

"I can't believe I ran into you in a place like this! I wasn't in the village last night when you visited and I'm kicking myself for taking that extra night shift!" The woman fretted as she leaned in a bit closer to King then Diane would have liked.

Not that she'd tell them that.

"But what luck running into you out here! What is it your grace would like of little ole me?" She fluttered her lashes suggestively as King stared at her wide eyed. His amber gaze shifted to Diane and pleaded with the former giantess to help.

The brunette took that as her cue to step in (not that she needed his permission to squash this woman's plans of seduction, or whatever the hell she was doing). "Uh, excuse me?" Diane wriggled herself in between the pair. Her breasts practically in the woman's face while her butt grazed King's arm before he took (probably a panicked) step back.

The fairy woman scowled at her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can," Diane put as much sweetness into her smile as she could muster despite her desire to throttle the woman in front of her for so shamelessly hitting on King. "I was hoping you could show us to a clearing near your village."

"Why? You aren't a fairy," she immediately fired back, placing her hands on her small hips. Her green gaze looked Diane up and down, studying her.

"You're right there. I'm Diane."

"Selma."

"Well, Selma," Daine started off slowly, "would you mind helping us out? We'd really appreciate it."

"We? You're with his grace?" Selma huffed as she quirked a brow.

Diane did her best to remain polite. "Yes, we are traveling through the forest together, looking for your village actually. Right, Harlequin?"

Silence.

Diane scowled as the woman in front of her began to give a smug smile. Instead of looking (and trying not to punch) Selma in the face, she turned on King. "Harlequin?" She tried again.

His amber eyes were curious as he examined her. A shadow passed through them that she barely saw but somehow quickened her heartbeat all the same. Diane racked her brain, trying to remember another time when he looked at her like that. Suddenly they crashed down on her:

 _Yesterday when I caught him naked in the shower._

 _Last night after the movie when he had felt my skin under my shirt._

 _When he returned from the fairy village and we talked._

 _We shared the same bed_.

She let out a shaky breath and denied the feelings those thoughts were surfacing.

"You… said my name," he let out lowly, Diane's ears straining to hear. That simple sentence made her realize _why_ he was acting so strange.

She had never used his real name before.

Diane flushed.

She used it so easily, it felt natural to her. But it was the first time she had ever said it aloud. Diane wasn't sure exactly why she had felt the need to call him Harlequin instead of King. Maybe it was because of Hayden's appearance? Or maybe it had to do with Selma so clearly attempting to flirt with him that she wanted to make it obvious they were together.

Her eyes widened, _we aren't together! Hayden's comments this morning are getting to me._

A snapping of fingers in between her and King broke her of her thoughts.

"Who do you think you are to talk so freely to his majesty?" Selma growled distastefully at her.

"Huh?" Diane tore her gaze from King, barely catching the way his amber stare began to harden, to scowl at the women. "I'm Diane, we've been over this."

"You can't just call him by name!" Selma hissed.

"Why not?"

"He's the Fairy King! You're a human!"

Diane bristled, "what-"

"Enough," King commanded silencing their squabble. Both stared at him. "Selma was it?"

"Yes your grace!" She sang giving Diane a smug look.

"You really shouldn't be so rude to people before you know them."

"What?"

King's eyes narrowed at her and she took a step back. "Just because she isn't a fairy doesn't mean she doesn't deserve your respect."

"I didn't mean-"

He held up a hand, silencing her. "I know what you meant and I don't appreciate it. Diane is my friend and a fellow Sin. You'll do well to remember that."

Diane gaped at him hardly believing what he was saying.

Selma stared, dumbfounded. Her mouth open and closed numerous times. When she looked about ready to actually say something, King wrapped his hand around Diane's wrist. All words of protest died on Selma's lips as she scowled at their touching.

"Come on Diane. We can find the village on our own," he mumbled as he tugged her along behind him.

King pulled her through the forest, not speaking a word for a few minutes. It was all Diane could do to keep up with his effortless pace while not tripping on her own feet or the roots scattered across the forest floor. Her mind abuzz.

 _What just happened?_ She wondered as she stared at King's tense shoulders. "Harle-" she stopped herself. Calling him by his actual name had started this whole mess in the first place. "King?"

He halted at her voice and released his hold on her. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" Diane furrowed her brows. She shook her head, "if anything I should be apologizing."

"What?" King whirled around to face her. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for," he told her vehemently. "She was outta line thinking she could speak to you like that. Just because you're a human doesn't mean you're any less of a being then a fairy. It's absolutely ridiculous!" He threw his hands up in the air. "They've had how long to get over the stupid prejudices against other beings. They work with humans on a daily basis, I don't understand how that kind of thinking can still exist."

Diane's mouth dropped slightly.

He had defended her.

She blushed as she said, "I don't think that was her main reason."

"What else could it be?" King tilted his head. His tirade stopped by her simple comment.

"Ah, well," Diane pulled a pigtail in front of her face to hide the growing heat on her cheeks. "I think she was… jealous."

"Huh?"

"She was flirting with you and I…" she gulped, "I called you Harlequin when she called you _your grace_. She was probably more jealous of that then anything. You're her king after all."

King scowled, "I'm not her anything."

Diane couldn't help but giggle as a giddiness passed through her. She was more then happy to hear that King didn't seem to want anything to do with the woman. Mostly because she herself had been, well, jealous. Selma had just walked right up to him and batted her long lashes at the man. That right away had set her on edge.

"It's also stupid to think I'd get mad at someone for just saying my name," King mumbled more to himself, but Diane heard him all the same.

"So, you weren't mad when I said it?" She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, toeing the ground sheepishly.

"Course not," he quickly answered. "I was just… caught off guard is all." A splash of pink covered his cheeks before he could hide it from her. He turned around and said, "Elaine and Hayden are really the only ones who've used it in all this time... We aren't too far from the village now, I think. I can sense a large group of fairies up ahead."

King started floating away and she followed.

"Would it be alright if…" she paused, unsure if she should even bother asking.

"If what?" He didn't look back, gaze set firmly forward, but she could see the red on the tips of his ears.

"If I called you… Harlequin?"

King's eyes snapped to hers. She bit her lip anxiously, worried she crossed a line. Him saying he wouldn't get mad at someone for addressing him by his name was one thing. Actually calling him such was completely different. It felt kind of… _intimate._

"Uh," he licked his lips. "Sure."

She blushed and felt the need to elaborate (on what exactly? She didn't really know), "I mean I would only do it sometimes! Like w-when we're alone or only Hayden's around. He already calls you Harlequin so it shouldn't be too weird for me to call you Harlequin. B-but if we're with the others, I'll probably still call you King. Those guys can be real assholes and would probably read too much into it if I started calling you Harlequin around them. Which is just stupid! I mean it _is_ your name so I should be able to call you that without them-"

"Diane," King spoke, halting her rambling as he grabbed her hand. He squeezed it, giving her a small smile as he softly said, "you can call me Harlequin whenever you want."

Her heart beat hard against her chest. Amber and amethyst eyes locked and suddenly her mouth was dry. It was as if she had used up all her words in her useless blabbering and couldn't even give him any kind of spoken response. Blood pounded in her ears as she did nothing but stare at him stupidly. Diane just couldn't look away from the beautiful amber shade. That gentle smile he wore began to drive her up a wall.

It wasn't fair.

How could he do these things to her? She _knew_ it wasn't on purpose. King was just being King and she was powerless to resist. She copied King's earlier action and licked her lips, hoping it would aid in wetting her palate enough to allow speech. His gaze followed the motion and Diane suddenly felt hot as the amber stare darkened.

"H-harlequin?" She spoke softly. One half of her was scared that her voice would break the moment, the other desperately wanting to understand him.

King sprung back from her, releasing her hand as if it caught fire. Red crashed harshly against his cheeks as he sputtered, "I- uh, I think that- the village- um, this way!" He spun around and took off.

Diane gawked at the sudden change. King hardly noticed as he disappeared behind a tree line.

"Ah! King! Wait for me!"

* * *

It didn't take the two much longer to find a clearing within the barrier Merlin had set up around the village.

King sighed heavily in relief.

Diane's training would be a welcome distraction from his episode earlier. Today really wasn't his day. Between Hayden's wake up call, running into Selma and, of course, King's own normal antics around Diane, he was ready to call it quits.

And it had only been a half hour since they left the group.

 _Wonderful,_ King couldn't help but grumble. Diane stood off to the side, wandering around Chastiefol and studying her hammer.

His mind, meanwhile, reeled from the scene he had made just minutes ago with Diane. _What in the hell was I thinking? Touching her like that! I'm such an idiot!_ He mentally scolded himself, fingers lacing in his hair.

He had been so… surprised when Diane had called him Harlequin. His mind shut down and all he could think was _she said my name._ Like a moron he'd told her as such. Which caused the whole damn scene with Selma.

He scowled.

King hadn't dealt with such prejudice in a long time and the thought of it still set him on edge. Perhaps Diane had been right when she said Selma was jealous, but that would only be partially correct. King had come across enough of that kind of… disdain enough in the past to know there was more than jealously there when the female fairy had looked at Diane. Despite being positive there was more to it then Diane thought, King was glad the former giantess thought it mere envy.

He didn't want her to feel like any less of a person over what one of his own people had said.

It had reminded him of a time when he himself had been distrustful of humans. Which brought up a whole slew of memories he didn't want to recall. He shook his head in an attempt to quell that line of thinking.

"Harlequin?"

King found her immediately, silently cursing himself as Diane said his name. Each time it jolted his heart into overdrive. His palms became all sweaty and he fought the urge to tug at the collar of his hoodie as he felt impossibly warm.

At least if she asked he could blame it on the heat.

"Can I touch it now?" She tilted her head innocently as she regarded him.

King's mind went straight to the gutter. Images of Diane saying his name as she touched him flooded his imagination. He pinched himself harshly to dispel the fantasy. "Uh, yeah," he swallowed thickly. "Go ahead."

Diane beamed brightly as she reached for the handle. She grasped the hammer and squeaked as she began to grow. As she gained height, so did Gideon. "Ah!" She cried as she accidentally stepped back into a tree. The surprise made her drop the hammer, both of them returning to their smaller size.

The brunette dropped forwards on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"You alright?" King floated to her side. Gideon rested on top of Chastiefol once again. The hammer had grown large and would have formed a crater before returning to it's shrunken size if he hadn't of caught it.

"Y.. yeah," she told him in between breaths. "That's.. Not.. what I.. was expecting."

King quirked a brow at that, "what were you expecting?"

She flopped over onto her back and King did his best not to stare at her heaving chest. "I didn't think that… it'd be so exhausting."

"Well," King floated on his back, low to the ground. "You didn't even reach your full height."

Diane sat up and stared at him. "You're kidding!" She paused, still trying to catch her breath. "That's not… the tallest I'll get? I was up to the top of the trees!"

"The trees here are probably about fifteen to twenty feet," King glanced at the surrounding foliage thoughtfully. "You still have at least ten feet to go if not more."

"Ugh," Diane collapsed back onto the grass. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

"Finally," Meliodas groaned as he collapsed in a chair. He and Ban had made it back to Merlin's and were now gathering around the table with the rest of them to eat.

One word summed up his training.

Horrible.

After the first murder attempt on Ban, Meliodas followed it up with several more. Each one he felt vile about while the Fox Sin assured him that it was fine. _I'm called undead Ban for a reason,_ the white haired man told him. It did little to relieve his worries.

It had taken him half the day to get past the first initial wave of _kill everything in sight_. The other half of the day they devoted to him just standing there and fighting off said killing intent as long as he could. At this point he could make it up to a half hour.

Meliodas only hoped that the others had had better luck than him.

* * *

A/N: This chapter got a LOT longer than I had originally planned. Initially I didn't even have the chunks with Elizabeth/Elaine and Escanor/Merlin/Gowther written out. I had placeholders for them but wasn't sure where to go with them. After chatting with my lovely beta, we decided to include them. I'm actually pretty happy with what we came up with. The little insight into Elaine's mind explains her feelings on the past and heck even the present and maybe even why after all this time, Ban's still an ass to Harlequin XD It's all for Elaine's sake. King hurt her and Ban be pissed. Though not as much as he use to be ;) He's missed King as well I would think.

And Escanor. Writing him is always such a grey area for me. He's such an interesting character and I'll admit that I don't think I've studied him quite enough to do him justice. But his little chunk here gave you luvly readers a little more insight into the what transpired before the part Gowther showed everyone a few chapters back.

I'm tempted to apologize for the the amount of Kiane fluff in this chapter… but I wouldn't mean it XD. Take all the sweetness that is them and their awkwardness! I love them and I won't be stopping anytime soon! I really enjoyed this chunk because of Diane's casual use of King's real name. It's something she hasn't done before and neither of them realized the effects it would have. Plus, Selma. *laughs maniacally as she stirs the pot*

Anywho, this A/N got a lot longer then I wanted :| Apparently I'm long winded today. Ops. Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, fav, and follow!

Luv~


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 26**

It took the reincarnations an average of four days to get a full handle on their transformations.

Elizabeth grasped hers easily and managed to get it within two days. Her ability hidden within the earing wasn't nearly as physically taxing as the other reincarnations. Escanor surprised them all and conquered his Sunshine magic transformation in just three days. Diane took about five and Meliodas took six, clocking in just under what Merlin had budgeted for them.

Meliodas hated to admit it, but he took that long to be able to work up to even holding his darkness in check for the full time they trained (nine hours a day. Merlin was a fucking slave driver.) From there the reincarnations partnered up in changeable teams to further their training, learning specific abilities and fighting styles with Merlin overseeing their progress.

A long month passed like this.

It was a friday night as the group of nine gathered around the table when Merlin informed them of an upcoming event.

"The resort is having a black tie affair. I think taking the weekend off to relax and celebrate your progress thus far would be beneficial," Merlin glanced around the table at the weary bodies.

"Thank god," Diane sighed heavily. "A break sounds amazing."

Meliodas couldn't disagree with her. He needed one too. The training was both emotionally and physically draining. He had to be mentally on top of his darkness at all times or he risked letting it loose. He understood why Merlin thought the undead man would be the best fit for him. Meliodas caused him critical damage daily. It was a terrible thing but he was kind of getting used to seeing Ban dieing, to the point where it hardly fazed him anymore.

The girls continued to gush about how much fun a party would be.

"Wait," Elizabeth frowned. "We don't have anything to wear!"

"Oh don't worry dear," Merlin gave them all a sly smile. "I have something for each of you."

* * *

Saturday night came and Merlin insisted that the women and men take different shuttles to the main hotel. Something about surprising the men or some nonsense, Diane really couldn't remember. She hadn't been paying attention to much when Merlin had explained it. She heard _separate vehicles,_ before she zoned out.

Diane kept staring at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark red floor length gown that hugged her curves until flowing out at the hips. Her chest was on full display (not that it was anything new for her) with a sweetheart neckline held up by straps that crossed her back. The skirt had two slits up each thigh that rested just above her knees along with black strappy heels and the amber grizzly necklace King had given her. Her hair was curled down her back and she couldn't remove the feeling that she looked weird.

 _Oh well,_ she shook her head and stepped out of the bathroom of one of the empty rooms in Merlin's house.

"Whoa Diane!" Elizabeth squealed as soon as she exited. "You look amazing!"

Elizabeth wore a shoulderless pink rose colored dress with a high thigh slit and a flower accent at her hip. Elaine and Merlin were also in the room. The fairy wore a long white gown with matching flared sleeves. Merlin was in a short, skin tight black dress cut down to her midriff.

"Indeed," Merlin nodded. "You'll have to fight the men off with your hammer," she winked at Diane causing the women to flush.

Elaine giggled, "if I know my brother, I don't think she'll need to."

"Really?" Elizabeth squealed again and Diane flinched. It was going to be a long night if her best friend didn't cut down on the excitement.

"Ah yes," Merlin hid a smug smile behind her hand. (Diane had long ago figured out that's why she always had her damn hand in front of her mouth. As if they didn't all know by know). "King shall have one eventful night that's for sure."

"Is he bringing Chastiefol?" Elaine pondered outloud. "That could be bad if he does. I swear that thing sometimes knows what King wants better than himself!" She giggled.

"That does explain some things!" Elizabeth joined in on her giggling. Diane tried not to roll her eyes. "Like when Ban and Meliodas were fighting at dinner and Chastiefol turned into a bear and split them up!"

"Oh yeah! Harlequin barely moved!" The blonde fairy added. "I wonder how he does that?"

"Him and his treasure have always seemed to be more connected than the rest of us," Merlin commented thoughtfully. "Well besides me and Aldan."

"Still haven't seen you do much with your crystal ball," Diane pointed out.

"All in good time, giantess, all in good time," Merlin smirked. "The whole point here is that King should probably leave his sacred treasure at home." Diane scowled at the woman for bringing the topic back to that.

"Why?" Elizabeth poked curiously. "He takes it with him everywhere."

"Besides the fact that carrying a pillow around an event such as this would be odd?" Merlin quirked a delicate brow. "We don't need him attempting murder on any of the guests."

"The most he may do is glare," Elaine giggled, "or point Chastiefol's spear form at them... Only for show of course."

"Of course," Merlin chuckled.

Diane wondered _when_ had her world shifted so dramatically that conversations of maiming someone were considered normal.

"Do you think he'll ask her to dance?" Elizabeth asked with stars in her eyes. "That would be just wonderful!"

"Stop teasing guys!" Diane huffed, crossing her arms and fighting a blush. She hoped that King would dance with her. Besides their training time together (which was most of the day) they hadn't really had any alone time. As far as the training went, she didn't count it. Mostly it was just him babysitting as she tried to learn her newfound powers.

Nothing romantic about that.

Her sleeping in his bed had been a one time thing (much to Hayden's dismay. Apparently the male fairy found it a rather enjoyable way to tease King). Diane wasn't sure how to feel about it. She liked being near him in general so sleeping next to him was comfortable. But she knew it shouldn't be. They weren't dating and she shouldn't be laying in the same bed as a man unless she was. Her own little rule she vowed to keep and one night of turmoil from him had her breaking it.

King had Diane break a lot of her rules.

"Well if you ladies are ready, let's get going," Merlin cut through her haze as they all left the room. "I'm sure the men are already there waiting for us. You all look positively ravishing and your men are lucky to have you," she added causing the blonde and silverette to blush.

Diane rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I'm sure Escanor will about die when he gets a load of you," she told the Boar Sin with a smirk.

"Perhaps," Merlin went along with her joke. "Thankfully Elizabeth seems to be progressing rather well in her healing, no?"

"True!" Diane laughed with a shake of her head. "He's going to be putty in your hands!"

Elaine and Elizabeth moved to the back row of the shuttle while Merlin and Diane sat in the middle. Her golden gaze studied Diane as a smile spread across her lips. "Oh, I don't think that Escanor will be the only one gawking tonight. King's going to be a sputtering mess when he sees you."

"Merlin!" Diane hid her face in her hands. "That's not funny!"

She chuckled lightly, "I'm not trying to be."

Diane lowered her hands slightly and peeked over her shoulder. Elizabeth and Elaine were engaged in their own conversation, paying them no mind. The giantess in training glanced back to Merlin. The woman's golden gaze eyed her curiously.

"Why are you so insistent upon King being uh," she kept her voice low, "a mess when he sees me."

"I've known that fairy for a long time my dear giantess," Merlin brought her fingers to her chin. "The man has only let one soul control him so. Despite how he appears to you he isn't really so timid."

Diane nibbled her bottom lip. "Soul, huh?" she mumbled, glancing out of the window. She had seen a few instances where King hadn't been the shy man she had come to know. Rather he had been commanding and knowledgeable. Things a king should be.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Even if you do have her soul, you are your own person, Diane," Merlin told her confidently.

Diane brought her amethyst eyes to meet the strong gold. She sighed. "I'm not so sure he can see that," she admitted quietly, half hoping Merlin wouldn't hear.

No such luck.

"Perhaps asking him would be better than torturing yourself with speculation."

"What?!" Diane squeaked. "I can't do that!"

"Why not? Direct approaches are often the most beneficial."

"Yeah well, have you told Escanor how you feel about him? Or, uh," Diane struggled to find the words, "the past Escanor?"

Merlin shrugged at her attempt to turn the conversation around, "he hasn't asked."

Diane puffed out her cheeks in irritation. This exchange was going nowhere. She may as well just come out and ask. "Merlin… _do_ you have feelings for Escanor?"

"Which one?" She quirked a brow. Her golden eyes swirled in rumination.

"Present. Past. Either. Both? I don't know."

Merlin studied her for a few seconds before she answered. "That's not really what you want to know. Just come out with it. We are almost there."

Diane blushed lightly. "I'm just… trying to understand what King may be going through.."

"And you think he and I are in similar positions."

She nodded.

"Well that's very mature of you." Merlin gave her a sly smirk. "Perhaps you should ask King or Escanor."

Of course Merlin wasn't going to answer.

 _Wait._

"Escanor? Why would I ask him?"

"If you think King and I are in similar situations. Then wouldn't the same be true of you and Escanor? He is a reincarnation as well. Perhaps he has similar feelings on this as you do. Won't know if you don't ask."

"Huh, never thought of it like that."

"Well then I suppose I did my job as a professor."

Diane scowled, "you weren't ever my teacher."

"Aren't I? Maybe you weren't in my class at the university, but here, you are very much one of my students."

Before Diane could think of a response they arrived at the party. Elizabeth and Elaine eagerly piled out of the vehicle.

"I wouldn't think too much of it tonight dear. Just try to have some fun."

She mulled it over before nodding. "Ok. I'll do that."

"Good girl."

* * *

"What?"

"I-I was just… wondering how you feel about Diane."

King stared at Escanor, completely dumbfounded by the question. Elizabeth and Elaine had just walked into the room, Ban and Meliodas immediately leaving to greet them. Gowther went off to converse with some of the staff. This left King alone with Escanor. The normally timid man seized the opportunity to question the fairy.

"Uh, why do you ask?" King settled with, answering the blonde's question with one of his own. He tugged anxiously at the white collar of his button up. The damn green tie made it almost impossible to breathe. King silently cursed the fact that he was forced to wear a suit.

"Ah, well," Escanor poked his fingers together sheepishly. "Merlin…"

"Oh." He answered dumbly.

Escanor was trying to ask him about Merlin and his past self. King was kinda surprised that the former Lion Sin had thought to ask him. Though, his only other options were Ban and Gowther. King couldn't blame him for not wanting to ask either of them. Gowther wouldn't understand and Ban would tease mercilessly.

"I… I know how I feel about her… and I'm sure it's the same as my past… but…"

"You wanna know how she feels for you?"

"Yeah," the Sin of Pride nodded.

King frowned thoughtfully, wondering if there was a way that would help his friend without pissing off Merlin. It was a difficult line to walk. "Well… Merlin's never really been one to express any kind of… affection.."

Escanor listened intently.

"I'm not even sure that's the right word actually," King confessed. "Affection may be too strong. I don't know that I've seen her ever offer anyone more than a smile. She's a tough one to read."

"And whoever could you be talking about Grizzly?"

King froze.

His focus jumped to Escanor. The poor sap's jaw went slack, his blue orbs glazed over as he looked behind the fairy. That expression was all King needed to know that it was, indeed, Merlin behind him.

"Ah, Merlin!" King attempted not to shout as he whirled around. "When did you get here?"

"We haven't been here that long," the ravenette smirked. Her gold eyes glowed with ill intent as she stared at him. King gulped. Satisfied, the mage's eyes lost their evil tint.

"We?" Escanor regained his composure.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Merlin shook her head fondly as she reached behind her to tug someone into view.

Kings breath hitched.

Diane looked undeniably breathtaking. Her long chocolate locks were curled down her back, he'd never seen her hair like that. She wore a wine colored dress paired with the amber grizzly necklace he had given her almost two months ago. He had forgotten she even had it.

King couldn't tear his gaze away as he continued to gawk at her. When he reached her face, a light blush spread across her cheeks under her bright amethyst eyes. An embarrassed smile pulled at her pink lips.

"Merlin! You look a-amazing!" Escanor's voice broke him out of his haze.

"Thank you Escanor," Merlin responded and held out her hand. The blonde took it and pressed his lips to it. "Shall we go grab a drink?"

Escanor nodded eagerly. He held out his arm to escort her.

"Do have fun you two," she gave them a sly smirk as she slid her arm through Escanor's. "Glad to see you left Chastiefol at home, Sloth." Her eyes darted to Diane for a second. "We'll see you around later. Behave," she winked causing King (and Diane) to flush.

With that, the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Um," Diane stared, cheeks stained red. "You look really handsome, Harlequin."

King practically melted into the floor.

She had started using his name more and more when they were alone and each time it caused his heart to flutter (he should probably have that checked). "Th-thanks Diane. You too!"

She quirked a brow.

"No, not handsome!" He waved his hands in front of him. "I mean you look pretty! Beautiful! Gorgeous! Not that you aren't all the time! You are! I mean I've never seen you with your hair like that, uh not that the way you normally wear it isn't nice. I like that too! This is just different!" King rambled uncontrollably, the only thing that stopped him was Diane's quiet giggle. "Please don't let me talk anymore," King mumbled mortified with red ears as he dropped his shoulders.

Diane laughed again. "Thanks, Harlequin," she beamed brightly.

"Uh, no problem," he tugged at his collar once again. He grabbed them drinks from a passing server. "There's, uh, a lot of people here huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed taking a spot next to him to gaze out at the room. "I didn't realize it would be this big! Merlin really knows how to throw a party."

"If there was one thing a Sin was good at, it was throwing a party," King watched her out of the corner of his eye. It seemed better than outright staring at her. At least this way it would appear that he was just people watching with her. "Even Gowther knows a thing or two about it."

"Huh," Diane glanced at him for a second before focusing back on the crowd. "I thought it would have been the fighting."

King chuckled, "you'd think. Don't get me wrong, we're business when we need to be but generally speaking everyone just likes to relax and have a good time."

"I bet you guys used to have a lot of fun."

"We did." He laughed as he pointed her attention over to the food table. "Still do."

Ban and Meliodas were there chucking food at each other. Somehow, no matter how hard the other threw it, the receiver caught the item in their mouth. Elaine stood in her scolding pose off to the side while Elizabeth giggled at their antics. They ducked and dived around other party goers, sometimes including them as an obstacle in their game.

Diane smiled lightly, "not much has changed between those two huh?"

"Not really," King shrugged. His mind wandered back to earlier. He wondered if she shared the same insecurities about him as Escanor had about Merlin. Maybe, but no way was he going to ask her outright. "Meliodas is different I suppose, but the way he and Ban are together isn't. He's changed to almost everyone else though."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, mostly he's just more open about things."

Diane snorted, almost spilling her drink. King's lips quirked upwards at her reaction. "You mean to tell me, that guy," she pointed at Meliodas, "used to be even worse with feelings?"

"Yep."

"Huh, well guess we lucked out." She rolled her eyes.

"It's weird," King told her. "He talks to me more then he used to."

"About?"

"Uh," he averted his eyes. "Just, um, things. Not anything we ever talked about in the past, that's for sure." Upon Diane's curious expression, he continued. "Like the first night we met in this time, I learned more about him that night than I had in almost the first decade of knowing him in the past."

"That is pretty bad," Diane hummed in agreement as she took a sip of her drink. She swirled the liquid around in her glass, "anyone else different?"

King glanced around the room, finding each of the reincarnations. "Each of you are, in a way. Some things are similar, some aren't."

"That's a really vague answer," her lips formed a tight line.

"Ah, well, I don't really know how else to explain it…" He mulled it over. "Not without a specific person and a situation in mind." King tried to appease her. "Like Meliodas and me. If you had told me that we'd be roommates way back then, I wouldn't have believed you."

He kept to himself that if it had been the past Diane telling him something, he most certainly would have believed her. He believed anything that woman said, always putting her in the best light.

"Was he really so different with you?" Diane studied him with curious amethyst eyes, her face more relaxed with his explanation. Thankfully. "I can't really imagine you guys being anything but friends."

King paused at the statement. He'd never really thought about it like that. He and Meliodas were comrades in the past, sure. But the two of them were never friends in the way that Meliodas and Ban were. It didn't bother him, that's just the way it was. King agreed with Diane though, he couldn't really picture _not_ being friends with Meliodas even though their relationship now differed from the past. Or maybe it was because of it.

 _Weird,_ King scrunched his nose up. Now that he thought about it, his relationship with everyone had changed in some way. His eyes automatically found Diane, the giantess in training examining him.

He flushed.

 _Right, she asked me a question._ King wet his lips as he thought of a response. "He was different yeah. But now that you mention it, it's harder for me to imagine it too."

"Hmm," she hummed, gaze heading back towards their friends at the food table. "Were Elizabeth and I friends?"

"Sure, but not like you are now."

She scowled, "why not?"

"Well… she was a princess and you…" he trailed off, unsure of how to word it without being insulting.

"Weren't?" Diane quirked a brow.

"I was going to say were a giant and a criminal."

"Hey!"

King chuckled, "she really only had eyes for Captain. So much shit was going on back then. It was hard to have any kind of relationship." He looked up at the ceiling, memories of the past Diane flooding his mind. He shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Everyone's a lot happier now," he tried to cover up his guilt, of thinking of her, with a smile.

From the blank expression on Diane's face, she didn't fall for it. He hoped she didn't know what he was thinking but his own hope faded as she mirrored his own fake smile. "Well that's good. It sounds like you guys had it pretty rough back then…" She dropped her head.

"Yeah."

King scowled deeply, frustrated that they were so early into the night and yet he had already managed to ruin it for her. That shouldn't have happened for at least a couple of hours when he would have too much to drink and make a fool of himself.

"What's with all the long faces over here?" Meliodas chirped happily as he threw an arm around King.

"Yeah, you guys were all smiles and then whoosh!" Ban made a gesture with his hands (apparently he had had a lot to drink already), "smiles gone and frowns and pissiness in place. You fuck up already?" He rested his arm on top of King's auburn locks.

Between the arm Meliodas had wrapped around his shoulders and the one Ban had on his head, King's mood was quickly traveling even further south. He peeked over at Diane to see her being dragged away by Elaine and Elizabeth. The brunette gave him a helpless look, like she'd rather have stayed chatting with him than face the torture that was about to befall her.

King felt the same.

He tried to give a reassuring smile.

Diane glanced at Elaine to her left, then Elizabeth to her right, and then rolled her eyes before dropping her chin in defeat. When she lifted her head, her lips had turned upward and King found his agitation slipping away. The girls disappeared into the crowd and he took a calming breath to ready himself to deal with the pesky duo.

"Yep," King answered Ban's question, dumbfounding the both of them.

They released him. Ban stuck his pinky in his ear as he said, "uh, what was that?"

"You asked if I fucked up already," King sighed as he ran a hand through his hair trying to fix what Ban had messed up. "I said yes."

"Well shit," Meliodas shook his head. "We weren't really serious. What the hell did you do? She didn't seem that mad."

"Uh, well," the fairy thought of a way to explain it. "We were talking about the past and-"

Meliodas flicked him in the forehead as Ban slapped his own.

"Ow!" King scowled as he rubbed the sore spot. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Come on," Ban rolled his eyes. "Don't be talking about your past lady when you're with your new lady."

"I wasn't-"

"Dumb move for sure. No wonder you guys looked all gloomy over here," Meliodas stared at him critically.

"But I didn't-"

"Doesn't matter," Ban cut him off again and King practically stomped a foot in irritation. They weren't letting him talk! "Girls are weird. Even if you didn't say anything about the past Diane, this one is going to think that you were thinking of her."

King furrowed his brow. "That's dumb." Even if he _had_ thought of the past Diane for a moment, that was all it was. King wasn't thinking about her at all until he thought of how happy everyone was now, Diane included.

Meliodas shrugged as if to agree with him, "just how their minds work."

"Don't worry," Ban told him with an evil grin, "it only took me a couple hundred years to figure it out, and I _still_ get that shit wrong."

"It took that long? Fuck," Meliodas swore, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I'm screwed."

King glanced back and forth between them. "You two are idiots if you think you can figure women out."

"Says the guy who fucked up five minutes into the conversation," Meliodas quirked a brow at him.

"I'm not the one who is claiming to have any inkling of understanding their minds," King shot back. "I'm clueless."

"Obviously," Ban teased with a wide grin as Meliodas snickered.

"Ugh, I know, I know!" King groaned hands dropping into his hands. "Give me a break though! I'm new at this."

"New at what? Talking to women?" Meliodas questioned curiously. "Figured as much since you're so bad at it. But, shouldn't you be better? I mean," he furrowed his brows as he thought. "You _did_ know her back then. Can't be too much different."

"But it is!" King insisted lamely. "I mean, they have similarities but this Diane is contrasting in the way she responds sometimes… It's like I'm starting over…"

The two studied their fretting friend.

"Well good," Ban answered, his expression serious. "Time's changed and it's bound to have shaped her differently then back then. It's not fair to treat them the same anyways."

The fairy unwillingly met Ban's crimson eyes before looking at Meliodas. The blonde watched them both blankly. If what Ban said was true, then the taller man also struggled with the changes in his best friend. Somehow that made King feel a little less alone.

"Whoa… that's actually… good advice," King admitted, impressed. "Seems like the reincarnations aren't the only one's who've changed a bit. You actually sounded smart there," he teased, unable to keep the grin from forming on his face.

Ban's simple statement had allowed him to clear up some of the mess that was his mind.

"Hey!" The taller man frowned as he locked King up in a choke hold. "I've _always_ been this smart."

King tugged uselessly at Ban's arm. "Sure, sure!" he coughed out. "L-let me go!"

"He's turning blue Ban, better do as he says," Meliodas attempted to help the struggling fairy. "Don't wanna mess him up too bad, Diane would be pissed if you did."

"I'm not scared'a her!" He argued but dropped King anyways. The fairy landed in a heap on the floor. "If anything you are!"

"No way!"

King pushed himself of the ground and stood. He dusted himself off as the two continued to bicker. The smile on his face couldn't be stopped (even with Ban's attempted murder.) The man's observation about Diane had been one King should have figured out two months ago.

 _They're different._

There was no reason that King should be acting the same towards them, even if they shared the same soul. It wasn't fair to the Diane of this time to treat her like the one he used to know. He owed it to her to be himself. Not the man he thought he needed to be, because that's who he was back then. King had changed, just like everyone else, after all.

It was time he stopped hiding that.

* * *

A/N: Hello's people! Sorry for the hectic updating schedule I've been on lately! I'll do my best to be more consistent! Though, I will admit I was kinda waiting a little bit to see if chap 25 would get a few more reactions ;) Was the chapter to long? Or did you guys not really like the small look into the training? I do have a lot more chapters prewritten for this and I'm not saying that I'm going to change anything, but I DO want you guys to enjoy reading them. Even if it's only half us much as I have writing them ;) I do see the view number go up so that does make me happy that you guys are reading! The reviews are just a way to let me know what you think of the chapter/story. I appreciate each and everyone of you that takes the time to leave me one. Especially when you do so every chapter. *hugs all the luvly people* Anywho...

Peeps! Do yourself a favor and go look up our boys in suits online. I can't remember exactly what I had searched for but I found each of our Sins (and Elizabeth) in a black suit and MAN do they look good! XD *stares at the picture of King in a suit with a green tie on her phone and drools a little* Oh, uh, *slips phone back into pocket.* Sorry about that. Got a little distracted and A/N got a little long. Whoopsie. Moving on... I LOVE writing Melidoas, Ban and King scenes. For real those guys are so much fun! XD *hopes the mention of the guys distracts everyone from her long windedness *

THANK YOU everyone who continues to read and follow this story. You guys are the best!

Luv~


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 27**

Diane would really rather be with King.

Elizabeth and Elaine dragged her away to the opposite end of the large room. _So they can't spy on us,_ Elaine had said. Diane just went along with it. Honestly if the guys really cared what they were doing, they'd find them. The men would damn well listen to the girl's conversation too if they wanted. She had no doubt about that. What exactly they were going to discuss that they didn't want said guys to hear, alluded her.

"So what did he say when he saw you?" Elizabeth prompted when the two abductors deemed the area _safe._

"Who?" Diane responded. If they wanted to pry into her night this early already, she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Harlequin!" Elaine placed a hand on her hip, obviously catching on to the burnette's ruse.

"Uh, he said I looked handsome," she giggled at the memory of King tumbling over his words. The way his amber eyes studied her from head to toe had sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. It had been awhile since they had a moment like that and Diane wanted to continue having them all night.

Then she stupidly brought up the past.

She frowned. _What did I think was going to happen by doing that?_ She knew what she was trying to do. She wanted to know what King's thoughts on the past Diane were. Why couldn't she just ask him that? A part of her was scared of his answer.

"He called you… handsome?" Elizabeth tilted her head confused. "That doesn't seem like something he'd say."

"Ah, well, I told him he was handsome," her cheeks pinked. King looked better then just handsome in a suit (hot and down right sexy came to mind), but neither of _them_ needed to know that. "He said _you too,_ and then went on to say not handsome. He meant pretty, beautiful, and said something about he liked my hair and not that it isn't normally nice and some other stuff I didn't really catch."

"There's the Harlequin we know and love," Elaine placed a hand over her mouth to hide her giggle. "A sputtering mess when he's nervous," she smiled affectionately.

"It is rather sweet," Elizabeth agreed. "It's not often that I can catch Meliodas speechless."

Diane snorted, "the only time that guy is _ever_ speechless is when you walk into a room."

Elizabeth flushed, "t-that's not true!"

"Sure is. We can be in the middle of the conversation and he'll stop for a few moments to just watch you before he comes back down to earth." Daine rolled her eyes at her friend. "Kinda annoying sometimes."

Elaine gave the brunette a pointed look.

"But sweet!" The giantess quickly added on with an awkward chuckle. Who knew Elaine could have a scary side? _She has to keep Ban in line somehow,_ Diane mused, suddenly thinking Elaine must be some kind of saint to put up with that guy's shit for so long.

"It's nice to see you and Meliodas so happy," the blonde commented with a wistful smile.

"You've said that before," Diane replied, her interest piqued. "Where they really so different back then?"

"Yes and no," Elaine wobbled her hand from side to side.

 _Great, another vague answer. Is it a fairy thing?_ Diane wondered somewhat agitated.

"Everyone knew they cared for each other. But things weren't so simple back then."

Diane bit her tongue to keep from rebutting, _and they are now?_ That may be more of a personal thing and she really didn't need anyone else analyzing the… whatever the hell it was going on between her and King. _Lord knows they already are,_ she mulled.

"Both of them were under a curse of sorts. It's hard to explain. The short end is Meliodas lived for some three thousand years before he was able to move onto another life." Elaine settled with saying.

"What?!" The two gawked at her.

Not giving them much chance to process, she continued. "Meanwhile Elizabeth would be reincarnated and have no memory of him every time they met. So Meliodas would have to start over each time that Elizabeth passed. Usually it wasn't a long and happy life for her before death."

"Uh, Elaine?" Diane glanced at the paled Elizabeth.

"Oh uh not that any if that matters now!" She tried to explain frantically. "You two are happy and together! Forget what I said."

"Poor Meliodas," Elizabeth whispered, completely downtrodden. "What a horrible life that must have been."

"Well it couldn't have been all bad."

The girls whirled around to find the guys standing there. Meliodas placed his hands behind his head and beamed at his girlfriend.

"He got a chance to meet you and fall in love all over again. Any time spent with you sounds like a damn good life to me."

Diane's jaw slacked at his words. She had no idea Meliodas could say things like that. Sure Elizabeth told her many times the guy was a sweetheart but hearing it from her best friend and hearing it for herself were completely different.

Elizabeth pinked, "oh Meliodas!" She threw her arms around him and peppered him with kisses.

"Whoa, settle down there," Meliodas chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're acting like I just said something wonderful."

"It was wonderful! And so sweet!"

"Not really. Just said what I thought about Mel's situation."

"Mel?" Elizabeth tilted her head.

"That's what I call the past me," he poked a thumb at his chest. "Gets too confusing saying the past or me so I gave him a name."

"Well that's nice."

Meliodas moved his hands lower and Elizabeth squeaked.

"We're in public Meliodas!" She blushed hotly as she squeezed his arm.

The blonde merely shrugged, "no one's watching except these pervs." He nodded towards Ban and Elaine.

The female fairy sputtered out her denial while Ban just grinned. "Hey, if you don't want an audience get a room!"

Diane smiled lightly at the display. The two really were perfect for each other and they mingled so easily with Ban and Elaine. She glanced around the group and noticed King wasn't there anymore. _Where did he go?_ The four continued their banter back and forth so Diane took it as a chance to follow King's lead and disappear. She slipped into the crowd, leaving the couples behind.

A relieved sigh left her lips as she wound up by the food. She grabbed a passing glass of champagne and popped a chocolate covered strawberry in her mouth. Diane's amethyst eyes swept the room and landed on King, not too far from the table, hiding behind a pillar. She grabbed a plate of finger food and made her way to him.

"You hiding too?"

King jumped at her unexpected question and she giggled, taking the empty space next to him to behind the column. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded. He directed his attention back to the floor.

"Didn't really wanna intrude on the, uh, couple time," King cringed. "Doesn't mean they won't come looking for us when they realize we're gone though."

"Us?"

He glanced at her, a teasing smile pulling at his lips. "You ran away from questioning."

Her eyes widened as she realized he was right. If the guys hadn't shown up when they did she was sure to have been an embarrassed puddle by the time Elaine and Elizabeth had gotten through with her.

"You're a wanted woman now."

"I didn't run away!" Diane denied with flushed cheeks. Something about King calling her a _wanted woman_ made her insides quiver as heat pooled between her thighs. She ignored it. "I slipped into the crowd… casually."

"While no one was looking." He faced her fully, that same smile playing at his lips. "Sounds like a runaway story to me."

"Yeah well, you're wanted too then!" As soon as the words left her lips she threw her hands over her mouth. For some reason that sounded like she wanted him. _Which technically isn't a lie,_ her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head to rid herself of the thought. _Bad Diane, no thinking like that! It will only lead to trouble!_

King tilted his head curiously before he let out a soft chuckle. "Guess so. Wanna go together?"

 _Trouble found! Abort, abort!_ Her mind screamed at her as she stared at him with wide eyes. King's suddenly playful attitude was going to be the death of her, she was sure. _What the hell did they all talk about for the twenty minutes we were apart?_

As if he had only just figured out what he had said, King's ears turned pink. "I-I mean that, uh, we can avoid them, together!" He fumbled and looked anywhere but at her. Diane smiled, this was familiar territory. She could deal with this King. "Uh, if you want that is! You aren't, stuck with me or anything," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Diane passed her plate and glass to a nearby server. She took King's hand, his eyes dropping to the joined fingers. "Sounds good to me!" She said before dragging him out from behind the pillar.

"Uh, where are we going?" He stumbled after her.

"To dance!" She beamed back at him.

"Wouldn't that be the first place they look?"

"No way! I can't see Ban or Meliodas out here this early in the night," she surveyed the dance floor for an empty spot in the middle. "I get the feeling they'll need a lot more alcohol in them before they start dancing. It's the perfect place to hide!"

She didn't mention that she really just wanted to dance with him. The excuse of hiding from their friends for a short time was just an added bonus and a believable cover up. They settled into the large group of people just as the next song started up. It was then that Diane noticed a slight dilemma.

Everyone around them was doing some kind of ballroom dancing.

Diane had no idea how to dance like that.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized her mistake. She only ever danced at night clubs. The extent of her knowledge consisted of a few moves to measly pop songs. Those steps were nothing like the ones she saw now. They looked so sophisticated while the normal way she danced probably looked like a crazed animal ready to attack.

 _Is it too late to bail?_ She mulled over the thought until her partner's movements distracted her.

King raised their joined hands, repositioning his hold on hers. Diane stared at him in disbelief as he placed her free hand on his shoulder then put his on her hip. Her mouth dropped as he began to guide her through the steps. King finally met her gaze.

He quickly glanced away as he self consciously asked, "what?"

"You know this song?"

"No," he confessed and she furrowed her brows at the answer. Before she could ask more he said, "but I recognize the steps they're doing."

She stepped on his foot and they both winced.

"Well, I don't," she admitted grudgingly. Diane hated it when she failed at something and forced to do it (never mind it was by her own doing).

"That's okay, as long as one of us does it's fine. Just," he guided her with his hand on her hip a little more sternly, "follow my lead."

She nodded mutely.

King's hand on her hip pushed and pulled her body in time with his, swaying them across the dancefloor with all the other pairs. Diane gave up watching their feet (watching hers step on his) and peered around the room, trusting King to keep them on track. Miraculously, it seemed the less she focused on her feet, the less likely she was to step on King's. More often than not Diane found her eyes back on her dance partner rather than the crowd.

He seemed at ease as he kept them moving expertly in between the other pairs. It wasn't so often Diane found him this relaxed. Something about the way he effortlessly twirled her out and then pulled her back in, tugged at her heart. The way his normally anxious exterior melted away to a more (dare she say) confident man, made her knees weak.

It reminded her of what Merlin had said earlier in the night, _He isn't really so timid._

Diane's brows pulled together in contemplation.

Did she really have such an impact on the Fairy King? She tried to think of other instances were Merlin's words may have had some truth. The incident with Selma back on their first day of training invaded her mind. King had been so shocked when she used his real name but then bounced back as soon as Selma started speaking ill of her.

She thought of how angry King had been after Gowther had shown them the past. The Fairy King transformed Chastiefol and had it to poised to attack when he thought his people were being mistreated. Diane had never seen him like that. It was such a change when earlier in the day King had been comforting her. When he had accidentally reached his hand under her shirt to touch her skin so delicately.

A blush scrawled across her cheeks at the memory.

Diane tried her best to not reminiscence on that occurrence (at least not during daytime hours. More often than not her mind drifted that way at night). A hard task to accomplish when the main object of said memory was her companion for most of the day. Thankfully, King proved to be more of a hands off teacher and that, paired with her being ten times his size saved her from a physical reminder of the moment.

Now that she thought about it, _King isn't shy when we're training either._ He still guided her with gentle instruction but his commands were firm, not tentative like she expected.

Grudgingly she had to admit, _perhaps Merlin was right. There really is more to King then the timid side I see most of the time._ It excited her to think there was more of her dance partner to explore.

"Uh, Diane?"

"Hmm?" Her amethyst eyes locked with his amber.

"You, um, okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh…" he trailed off studying her face. He glanced away and said, "well you're face is a bit red and um, you're squeezing my shoulder pretty tight."

Immediately she relaxed her hold on him. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She blushed even harder when she realized that thinking about him had caused her subconsciously to tighten her hold.

"Did you want to stop?"

"I did, didn't I?" Diane tilted her head curiously. She lifted her hand off his shoulder, only her fingers grazing his suit jacket, "is my grip still too tight?"

"No, you're fine," he told her quickly. He shifted his gaze back to her, his ears pink. "I-I meant dancing. Did you want to stop dancing?"

"Oh," she thought it over. "I could go for some fresh air."

Fresh air would be good, clear her mind a little.

King released his hold on her hip, keeping their other hands joined to lead her from the dance floor. Diane scanned the crowd, keeping a careful eye out for their group of friends. King nodded his head at someone so she followed his gaze curiously.

Gowther waved at her when she found him as the person King had been looking at. She waved back with a small smile and he returned to talking to Merlin, Escanor and some guy with orange hair. Diane scowled as Merlin sent her a knowing smirk. The ravenette winked before turning back to her conversation with the orange haired man.

They walked out onto the patio, moving to a more secluded corner not easily seen from the door. King dropped her hand and collapsed into a chair with an exhausted sigh. Diane wrapped her hands behind her to make sure her dress stayed where it should as she sat down across the table from him. She propped an elbow on the surface and rested her chin in her open palm.

"Who was that guy Merlin and them were talking too? Do you know?" Diane pondered outloud.

King scrunched his nose, "I think I do actually." He straightened up in his chair and rested both elbows on the table as he bent forwards. "If I'm not mistaken I think that was the reincarnation of King Arthur."

Diane's elbow slipped and she slammed a hand onto the table. "No way! That was King Arthur?!"

"Shh," King hushed her glancing around anxiously. No one else appeared to be outside at the moment. He leaned in and kept his voice low as he said, "yeah. The orange hair was a dead giveaway. Though it did take me awhile, he's older now."

"Huh," she sat back in her chair a thoughtful finger to her chin. "How about Howser and Jericho?"

He nodded. "Pretty much every reincarnation I've run into has been older than they were back then."

"Me too?" The finger on her chin pointed at her chest. The words had slipped out before she could stop them. Their whole stupid situation earlier was caused because she had mentioned the past and now here she was, bringing it up again.

 _Idiot,_ she scolded herself.

"Yeah," he answered as he stared up at the night sky in thought. "About seven or eight years I'd guess."

"Whoa, that much of a difference? That would put her at… fifteen or sixteen?" Her mouth dropped slightly. "That's so young!"

King chuckled his gaze set back on her, "technically she was almost eight hundred. Even at sixteen that was practically an adult back then. People are a lot more finicky on age now than they used to be."

"Really?" Diane quirked a brow. "Wait, eight hundred?!"

He nodded. "Sure. With sickness and war going on back then, a lot of people around that age became the head of the house," King told her as he lounged in his chair. "Pretty sure a lot of girls your age were married and had a kid or two by this point in their lives." He lazily waved his hand at her.

Diane's brow twitched, "hey! There's nothing wrong with me not being married yet!" She huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Most people nowadays don't get married and have kids at this age! Plus I don't need a guy to be happy!" she puffed out her cheeks.

King just stared, completely flabbergasted.

She pinked as she realized how ridiculous she'd just sounded. King hadn't meant it as an insult, just information. She glanced at him to find him still studying her.

He quickly averted his gaze when their eyes met. "I d-didn't mean to offend you..." He struggled to put his explanation into words, "even back then there were people who didn't marry until their twenties. And you by no means are bound to anyone's will but your own."

"Damn right!" Diane settled with saying. Her pride wasn't allowing her to apologize for overreacting. She relaxed in her chair letting out a heavy sigh. "Wait," she eyed him skeptically. "... _you_ weren't married were you?"

King fell out of his chair.

He scrambled back up with red ears and shouted, "no!"

"Sorry," she apologized, only half meaning it. She never would have thought to ask the question but since he brought it up. "Your topic choice had me curious. Plus you are a king, aren't you suppose to have a queen."

"Fairies don't really think like that," he told her as he crawled back into his chair. "And you started it," he mumbled.

Diane's defensive temper flared. "No way! You're the one who brought up marriage!"

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did!" She argued as she leaned over the table. "All I said was that fifteen was young and _you_ ," ske poked a finger at him, "brought up that some people got married at that age!"

"You skipped the part where I pointed out that in some cases they were considered adults back then," King fought back as he placed his hands on the table and stood. "The marriage thing was just an example!"

"That's still you bringing it up!"

"But you started the whole conversation on age!"

Diane noticed how close they suddenly were but she refused to back down. Something about King standing up to her like this urged her to continue with their stupid debate. They had never before gotten so heated about something. The slight down turn of King's lips as stared into her eyes held no anger, but something about the way the amber swirled that caused her insides to do the same.

She licked her lips, inching ever so closer as she said, "you brought up marriage."

His gaze dropped to her lips for a second before returning to her amethyst eyes, " _you_ brought up age."

Their eyes narrowed in sync as they realized the neither of them were going to back down just yet.

That was until they heard a cough nearby.

"Um, marriage?" An all too familiar voice spoke. "Age?"

They both whipped to look at the third wheel.

Hayden.

The green haired fairy wore a blinding grin as he observed them. His hands behind his back as he took a few steps closer. "Are you two fighting about what an old fart Harlequin is?"

"Hayden!" King shouted coming back to his senses. He sprung back from Diane, his chair toppling to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here?" He desperately hoped his face wasn't as heated as it felt.

"Just looking for my favorite couple!"

"We're not a couple!" They shouted together.

"Right, right. My mistake." Hayden shrugged unbothered. "Though when age and marriage are brought up, one tends to wonder." He smirked at King.

"We were talking about reincarnations and how we're older than the ones Harlequin knew," Diane attempted to explain easily using his name.

It was the first time anyone (minus Selma) had heard her say his real name. Hayden lifted a brow slightly as he eyed King curiously, as if he was wondering when this had started. Thankfully the green haired fairy said nothing on it and instead went with the previous topic.

"And we got to marriage how?"

"He brought it up!" She immediately threw him under the bus with an accusing finger.

"Oh?"

"Not like that!" King hissed as he slumped into a chair defeated. "Goddesses, I really wish I had a drink."

Hayden chuckled. "Ask and you shall receive, your grace."

King groaned at the title Hayden still insisted on using when in the presence of others. His protest had long since fallen on deaf ears so he made no comment as the other fairy produced a bottle of champagne and two glasses. As soon as the glasses were full, Diane snatched one up and downed it. King watched her peculiar behavior and realized she was probably just as thrown off by the turn of the conversation as he was.

He grabbed the other glass and took a drink. King couldn't recall a time when he had ever argued over something like that with her. It was new in this time. Even in the past he had only ever argued with her about her own safety. Never had it been on something so trivial as who's fault it was that they were on a particular topic.

Age.

Marriage.

What a stupid thing to bring up. King resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. Apparently when he had decided to start treating Diane as Diane and not _her_ it had flipped a switch. He had hoped for a more gradual approach, not the _let's jump off a cliff and see what happens_ thing he seemed to be doing.

"Soo~ about that marriage?" Hayden prodded.

 _On second thought, I'm pretty sure there's a cliff not too far away…_

"Something you two need to tell me? Eloping perhaps? I would really like to be there. As your best man and royal advisor of course."

"We aren't-"

"Ah but I suppose my lady is worried about the age thing." Hayden considered outloud. "You really shouldn't let it interfere with your thoughts of him my lady. Us fairies don't age like humans and therefore even with his extended age he should have no trouble in the bedroom."

King's mouth dropped.

Diane's eyes widened, a furious blush staining her cheeks.

He had hardly processed the statement before the reincarnation of his best friend was at it again.

"I mean look at you!" He threw his hands in a wide motion. "You look simply stunning tonight my lady! If Harlequin doesn't acknowledge that then you can hang with me! My shift is pretty much over." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"Hey!" King interrupted before he could get much further. "Who said I didn't notice how good she looks?"

King tried to ignore the swell of pride that came as pink crossed Diane's cheeks. She hadn't blushed when Hayden complimented her.

A smile tugged at the green haired fairy's lips. "Forgive me your grace. Wishful thinking I suppose," he winked at Diane who shook her head at his antics.

Obviously she believed the man had been teasing all along. She probably didn't know that was only part of it. The green haired fairy flirted loosely with Diane any chance he got. She must have believed it mostly teasing and not actually Hayden hitting on her.

For which King was thankful.

It seemed Meliodas hadn't been lying when he mentioned that Diane couldn't recognize flirting from men. That fact saved Hayden a lot of broken bones for hitting on her so shamelessly. It also helped that the fairy was his best friend and King knew he'd never do something so low as to take a girl he liked out from under him. Even if it did seem like the guy liked her himself.

That kinda made the auburn haired man feel guilty. Maybe he should ask Hayden if he's serious about it. King would in no way back off (he had only just realized how to finally be himself around the woman) but it would be good information to know. Though Hayden did seem to be just a flirt in general, perhaps he didn't have feelings for her like that.

"So what did you come out here for?" Diane spoke over the lip of her glass.

"Can't I just want your wonderful company?" He grinned at her.

King fought the urge to punch him. _On second thought, I'm not okay with him having feelings for her. I think I'm gunna kill him._ "Get to the point Hayden," he insisted.

The green haired fairy chuckled at his friend, as if he could sense the inner workings of his mind (a good possibility for how well the guy could read him.) "I just wanted to invite you two to the after party back at the fairy village! It's been awhile since your last visit and I know you have the day off tomorrow!"

"Fun!" Diane shouted excitedly. "I haven't been there yet!"

"Shame on you Harlequin," Hayden scolded teasingly with his hands on his hips. "To not show the queen her future dwellings? You really need to shape up."

King frowned at him, secretly wishing he had Chastiefol to smother the other man.

"Is anyone else invited?" Diane redirected the conversation.

She hadn't dismissed the idea of being his queen this time. But neither had King. Perhaps King's change of mind was all they needed to move past the invisible blockade between them. The thought immediately caused the King of Fairies to flush. _Jeez Harlequin, get it together! One night of revelations and you're ready to start a relationship? Slow it down, dammit!_ He cursed himself.

"Well of course all the Sins are invited!" Hayden continued on with their conversation. "The whole town has been dying to meet each of you! We'll make sure to show you a great time!"

"Awesome! This is going to be the best night ever!" Diane wiggled happily in her chair.

King hoped she was right.

* * *

A/N: Gosh I love Hayden (aka Helbram) have I mentioned that yet? XD haha that guy is seriously the best! Side note, I know that Howser is 21 in the past back when they meet him. So here he's probably only a year or two older but Jericho was 18 in the show so she's almost five years older. Elizabeth was 16, Arthur was 16, you get the picture ;) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! We get a little different look at King here after his realization last chapter and it was honestly a lot of fun to write the two of them in this one! (They're always fun for me to write though. I'm kinda biased? XD)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It was great hearing from you all! Thank you all you luvly readers for taking the time to read, review, favorite and follow this story. See ya next week!

Luv~


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 28**

"Looks like they ditched us," Meliodas commented lazily. Sometime during his banter with Ban, the King of Fairies and Diane had disappeared on them.

No surprise really.

He honestly hadn't expected either of them to stick around for anymore possible goading. It was going to happen one way or another. Whether from him and Ban or Elizabeth and Elaine, one of the two were going to be under the microscope. Chances were Diane had been pestered about it already before he and Ban had shown up. Meliodas couldn't blame them for the disappearing act.

"Should we go look for them?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Eh, later," he shrugged. If the two didn't want to hang out with them for now, (mercilessly teasing someone will have that effect) then he'd let them be. "I'm sure we'll see them around."

"I don't know…" Elaine glanced around the ballroom. "There's an awful lot of people here. We could easily miss them."

"Don't worry about them so much Lamb Chop," Ban eased her concerns as he placed an affectionate hand on her head. "It's not like they're going to run away and leave the island."

"But they could leave the party!" She protested.

"But they can't!" Elizabeth interjeted. "I wanted to see them dance!"

"Ah!" Elaine panicked. "Me too!"

"Man," Ban shook his head. "You two are real invested in them."

"Of course we are! Diane is my best friend!" Elizabeth explained.

"And Harlequin is my brother," Elaine added.

"We just want them to be happy," they spoke together.

Meliodas quirked a brow and exchanged a look with Ban. The taller man mirrored his own curious one. "Did you guys practice that?" The blonde man couldn't help but ask.

"No!" The protested together.

"Whatever you say," Meliodas appeased them as Ban grinned. The two often had the same thoughts on things and this situation was definitely one of them. "Should we be so invested in them Ban? I mean, Diane's my friend. King's your… brother in law?"

"If you wanna call him that."

"Not sure what else to call him," Meliodas glanced up thoughtful. "He can be my friend too I suppose."

"Still don't mean we need to get so excited about the idea of him and Diane getting together," Ban wrinkled his nose. "Kinda gross to think about that."

"Ew! Ban! No! He's my brother! Stop that right now!" Elaine cried as she threw her face in her hands.

Ban laughed evilly. "Maybe we should be as excited about it as them."

Meliodas' grin grew to match. "Our friend _is_ possibly going to get laid, right?"

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

Ban cackled, "nope!"

Upon seeing the girl's horrified faces, Meliodas joined him.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth interrupted with pink cheeks. "Please don't say anymore! You know we didn't mean it like that!" She squeaked.

"Didn't ya?" Ban calmed his fit of laughter.

"No! We get it, we get it!" Elaine glared at him. "We won't be so vocal about how much we want those two to be together," she huffed.

"Didn't say ya couldn't be," Ban told her. He gave Meliodas a meaningful glance. "Maybe Capt'n and I will be more involved.

Meliodas chuckled, "oh I'm sure King will appreciate that."

"Diane won't," Elizabeth warned him.

"It'll be fine!" Meliodas told her as he weaved an arm around her waist. "All we gotta do is distract her with King if she gets upset!"

No one voiced their doubts on that. Everyone knew it was true.

"Let's get some drinks!" Ban grinned as he dragged Elaine with him to the bar.

Elizabeth trailed behind them, Meliodas in step with her. "You're sure they're okay?" She worried her bottom lip.

"Course they are," he laced their fingers together. "There's not much trouble they can get into here. Have a little faith in them, they wouldn't just leave the party without telling us," he squeezed her hand.

"You're right," she smiled gently at him and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

They joined Ban and Elaine at the bar, the four of them spending the time talking about random things. From life in the past to things in the present. Conversation flowed easily between them. After awhile, they noticed Hayden coming from the balcony.

"Yo! Hayden!" Meliodas called him over.

The green haired fairy grinned as he joined the couples at the bar. The man looked like the cat who ate the canary as he dipped his head in greeting. "Well hello there! Ban, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Elaine. Are you all enjoying the festivities?"

"Very much so! Thank you," Elizabeth granted him a kind smile.

Ban narrowed his eyes at the green haired man. "What are you so chipper about?"

If possible, his smile grew even wider. "I just came from the most peculiar conversation outside regarding our favorite _not a couple_ couple."

"You did?!" Elaine squealed excitedly. "What was it? What did they say?" The two women joined hands as they wiggled in anticipation.

Meliodas noticed an evil spark take root in Hayden's eyes and quirked a brow. It had to have been something _really_ interesting to get the normally laid back man to take on such a look. He was sure that what the green haired fairy was about to say next wouldn't be something King or Diane wanted him to tell people.

 _Even better,_ Meliodas thought as he fought back a grin. He didn't know what exactly Hayden would say, best not to jump the gun. He met Ban's gaze and saw the same excitement reflected back at him.

"Well I was minding my own business when-"

"Bull shit," Meliodas interrupted and Hayden only chuckled before continuing.

"I found the two of them outside on the balcony in a heated debate. And when I say heated I mean, leaning over the table staring deep into each other's eyes as they discussed," he explained mock dreamily.

"What were they discussing?" Elizabeth asked as she and Elaine waited with baited breath.

"Marriage."

A silence fell over the group.

"What?!"

Well, Meliodas definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Based on everyone else's reaction, they hadn't either. He was pretty sure there was more to it then the two of them just randomly discussing marriage. Seriously, King had only just got it through that thick skull of his that he shouldn't necessarily treat Diane the same as he had her past version. For the two of them to make the jump to talking about marriage, well, it was extremely unlikely.

"No fuckin' way," Ban protested. "King 'n' Diane, discussing marriage? You're full of shit."

"Honest!" Hayden answered through his sudden fit of giggles. "They were even discussing age!"

Meliodas scowled, "what does age have to do with marriage?"

"Well in their case, there _is_ quite the gap in age," the male fairy fought back a smile. "I told Diane not to worry about it though. We," he pointed a thumb at himself, "don't age like humans so no problems for them when they start getting intimate."

Elaine's mouth dropped in horror as Elizabeth's whole face turned red.

"Oops," Hayden gave the Fairy King's little sister a guilty grin. "Earmuffs Elaine."

Ban and Meliodas burst out laughing. "Fuck, you did actually hear them right, didn't you?" The former demon questioned.

Hayden shrugged as he beamed, "I may have embellished on a few of the details."

"A few? I think you may have broken Elaine with those," Meliodas looked at the still horror stricken little sister.

"That one was actually true," Hayden hummed gleefully. "Her reaction was almost as fun as Harlequin and Diane's was when I said it."

"Sheesh," Ban chuckled as he threw an arm around the green haired man's shoulders. "With a best friend like you, King sure doesn't need any enemies!"

"Hey!" Hayden replied in mock offense. "I only have his best interests at heart!"

"Yeah, you just get a kick outta teasing him in the process," Meliodas shook his head in mirth.

"Maybe~," he grinned.

"Hayden!" Elaine squeaked finally coming out of her stupor. "How could you say that?!"

"Hmm?" He regarded her as Ban released his grip. "Well it is something Diane should be aware of, joking or not. Don't want her worrying about that given the guy's extensive age."

Ban slapped him on the back, "you got that right! I forget how old that fucker is."

"Wait," Meliodas contemplated. He'd never given it too much thought before, but now that it was brought up. "How old _is_ King exactly? You talked about it back when we first got here."

"Can't say I know for sure," Hayden shrugged.

"He's over a thousand. Was even back when I first met him," Ban spoke out loud as he cupped his chin in thought.

"Do you really wanna know?" Elaine tilted her head curiously.

"Sure," Meliodas answered. He didn't really care one way or another. He couldn't lie that he was curious though.

"If we include the three thousand years in the lamp he's probably close to forty three hundred."

"No shit?" His brows shot up. "Holy fuck, he's old."

"I'm not sure if Merlin included an anti aging barrier within the lamp or not," Elanie added thoughtfully. "It's entirely possible that he's still the same age as he was when he went into the lamp, as he was when he came out, if she somehow stopped his clock." She pursed her lips, "if that's the case he's actually still only thirteen hundred."

Meliodas looked at her critically, "thirteen hundred? You say that like it's completely normal."

She blushed. "Well it's not exactly old for a fairy. Harlequin was one of the youngest king's we've ever had when he was first appointed. That was when he was… five hundred maybe?"

"That's amazing!" Elizabeth chimed in. "I didn't realize fairies had such long lives!"

"There's not exactly a lot about us in the history books," Elaine giggled.

"I have to learn more about you!" Elizabeth gushed. "I thought I knew enough but I'm still so in the dark! Please tell me anything you can!" She cupped Elaine's small hands in her own.

Meliodas watched her with a fond smile. Elaine blushed at the silverette's attention and he figured that was his cue to step in. "How about you do this some other time Elizabeth," he told her as he pried her hands away from the fairy. "Tonight's a night for letting loose, not learning. We've done enough of that the past month."

"Oh, alright," Elizabeth relented. She turned back to the blonde female. "Sorry for getting carried away Elaine. I just get so excited learning about your world!"

Elaine gave her a kind smile, "no worries! It's nice to have someone so interested!

"Ah right," Hayden slammed a fist into his open palm. "Before I forget, I invited Harlequin and Diane to a party the fairies are having after this one. I told them you guys were coming too! So no making me a liar!" He beamed at the group.

"In the fairy village huh?" Meliodas thought it over for a sec. One glance at Elizabeth's bright, eager eyes made up his mind, "we're game!"

"Excellent!" Hayden responded. He whirled to Ban and Elaine, "can I count on the princess of the fairies to make an appearance?"

"Of course we'll be there. I missed it last time Harlequin visited, I don't wanna miss it again!" She told him with a smile.

"You know you're the little sister right," Ban explained. "He's supposed to be looking out for you, not the other way around."

"But what if they're as mean to him as they were back then!"

"Oh, you have no reason to worry on that Elaine," Hayden stopped their debate effortlessly. "They loved him when he came around a month ago. Can't see it being much different this time. Though," he placed a finger to his chin. "The ladies may not be too excited."

"Why's that?" Elizabeth questioned innocently.

Hayden smirked and shook his head, "wait and see!"

Elizabeth pouted and Meliodas chuckled. He had a good idea at what Hayden was hinting at. _It'll be entertaining, that's for sure._

"Well, I'd better get going," the green haired fairy dismissed himself. "See you guys later!" With that he disappeared into the sea of people.

"Another party huh? Sounds like it's gonna be a fun night," Meliodas beamed at Ban. "Ready to cause some mayhem?"

"Aren't I always?" He grinned wickedly back.

"No!" Elaine demanded. "It's too early for you two to cause your normal trouble!" She shook a finger at them.

"I have to agree with Elaine," Elizabeth admitted.

Meliodas shrugged, "now, later, doesn't matter to me." he paused as he thought, "though I think that it may be more fun at the fairy village."

"Then we wouldn't have to worry about exposing anything."

"What exactly are you planning on exposing!?" Elaine shrieked, scandalized. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open as well.

"Mind outta the gutter Lamb Chop," Ban snickered at her pink cheeks. "I was talking magic."

"Oh… of course," Elaine attempted to redeem herself. "I'm uh, heading to the bathroom."

"I'll go too!" Elizabeth quickly joined her.

They walked away and the former demon waited until they were outta sight to turn to his friend. He was sure the older man would get a kick outta this one.

"I think I got an idea," Meliodas smirked.

"Oh," Ban's lips quirked excitedly. "Does it have anything to do with a certain king?"

Meliodas' smirk grew, "sure does."

"Fuckin' fantastic, lay it on me!"

* * *

King and Diane joined them not long after that.

Meliodas made no comment on their late arrival or what they were doing, neither did Ban. King eyed them skeptically for the lack of interrogation but didn't voice his concern. Elaine and Elizabeth on the other hand, immediately peppered Diane with questions.

"What were you doing?" Elizabeth questioned with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Meliodas loved it when she got that spark. It usually foretold some sort of sinister (light teasing for the most part) plan that she'd cooked up. The silverette licked her lips in anticipation as she attempted to keep a straight face. The drinks she'd had so far clearly having an effect on her if the pink on her cheeks was anything to go by. Elaine too seemed to be slightly intoxicated.

Of course, he wouldn't trample on their fun by pointing that out.

Or remind them that he and Ban had literally just told them to tone down the enthusiasm.

The two men had made a vow to wait until they got to the village to enact their plan. That meant saying nothing about the alone time to the two for now. The cross-examination for King later would make for much better entertainment. A smirk danced across Meliodas' lips at the thought. He almost felt bad about what he and Ban had in store for the fairy. Their plan of course hinged on a certain fairy's assistance as well, but Meliodas was sure he would help.

"We grabbed some food and danced," Diane admitted as she played with one of her curls.

"You did?" Meliodas couldn't help but voice. "They were doing some old style stuff out there. Can't really see you keeping up with that Diane."

 _The plan later is for King. Diane can do with a little teasing now,_ he justified in his head.

"Hey! I did just fine! Right King?" She begged for his help.

"Yeah," he nodded. "She only stepped on my toes a few times."

"King!" She complained as everyone laughed.

Meliodas quirked a brow at the auburn haired man. _Well this is new,_ he found himself thinking. It wasn't often that King made a teasing remark like that on purpose. He said stupid (hilarious) shit all the time by accident but Meliodas couldn't recall the last time he'd meant to do it. The small tug at the fairy's lips sealed his hunch on it being intentional.

King must have been taking Ban's earlier words to heart.

 _That's good to know,_ he smiled lightly. He had mixed feelings on King's situation. He understood better now what King had meant back when they first met. _It's the same, but it's different._ Meliodas had lucked out honestly. Being a reincarnation was easier it seemed. He didn't know how anyone used to be, only how they were right now. He figured that Diane probably had it harder than he did. King obviously had feelings for the past version of her, but that didn't mean the fairy didn't also have feelings for her now.

He found it odd that King was now in a similar situation as Mel had been. Apparently King really had saved him from reliving that same life. If Mel would have taken that spot in the lamp instead of the fairy, he wondered how different things would be. It made his head pound as he mulled over the idea. He quickly pushed the thought aside and focused back on the group.

After a while of hanging around and talking, Merlin approached them. Gowther, Escanor and some guy with orange hair trailed not too far behind her as they conversed with each other. Meliodas eyed the newcomer curiously, wondering who he was and why he was with Merlin. The professor didn't really strike him as someone to make a lot of friends. She gave off a more _you could be useful for my next experiment_ vibe than any sort of offered friendship.

"Hello, I hope you all are having a wonderful time," Merlin gave them all a small smile.

"Oh yes Merlin!" Elizabeth beamed. She gestured around the room, "it's beautiful and so lively!"

"You really know how to throw a party," Meliodas lifted his glass up in respect.

"Well if there is one thing I learned from you, it was how to throw a party," Merlin told him and the Ban laughed.

"I think that's one thing all of us learned!" The taller man threw an arm around Meliodas' shoulders as he beamed. "Well, maybe not King I guess."

"Hey!" Said man scowled.

"Now, now you two, no fighting here." Merlin shook her head. She smiled as she placed a hand on the orange haired man's shoulder. "Everyone, this is Arthur. Arthur, this is everyone. He's another reincarnation."

Arthur's purple eyes lit up as he grinned at the group. "Oh wow! It's so nice to meet you all!" He chirped excitedly as he reached for Meliodas hand and shook it vigorously. "Especially you Meliodas! I've heard so many things!"

"Uh, sure, nice to meet you too," he replied, the man still shaking his hand. "What kind of things?"

"Oh wonderful things of course!" He turned his bright gaze to each of the Sins. "About all of you!"

"Uh, Merlin?" King spoke up uncertainty. "What _exactly_ is he referring to?"

A smirk broke across the Boar Sin's face. "Well, our team of course. Though I advise no one mention specifics here."

"What?!" King hissed. "Why?"

"The same reason the rest of you know of course."

"You're kidding," Meliodas commented with a frown. "What part does he have to play in this?"

"A little extra help should we need it. There's a few people here just in case, like him." She gestured around the room.

"Like who?"

"Oh just a few reincarnations that showed some potential."

King scowled at the woman. "Just how many people have you brought here Merlin?"

"Only six. An extra insurance policy just incase. Never hurts to be to prepared."

"We're having a great time learning!" Arthur chimed in, his attitude not dulled by the serious turn the Sins took. "I'm really looking forward to when we get to spar with you guys!"

"Now, now Arthur," she squeezed his shoulder. "You know how I feel about you jumping into unnecessary danger."

"Ah," the orange haired man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Merlin. I just got so excited about the idea of battling one of them!" He gave her a large smile, a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

Meliodas studied the reaction, baffled. Here he thought Merlin had a thing for Escanor. But if he went off his reasons for that, well, she might like Arthur too then. He pushed the thoughts aside. Anything involving Merlin he should just give up understanding.

"Still the same eager pipsqueak huh?" Ban noogied Arthur.

"You think so?" He kept that same smile on his face. "Merlin said she was my teacher and that I fought a war with you guys! Well… that _all_ of us did."

"Why do I get the feeling we know who these other people are," Diane queried hesitantly. Meliodas couldn't blame her for the caution. This Arthur character exuded excitement. Like a freakin puppy.

Merlin laughed lightly, Arthur and Escanor hanging on her every action. "Because you most likely do. They too were drawn to the school for the same reasons you were. Their part to play just isn't as big."

Meliodas quirked a brow at the statement. It could almost be considered offensive. But one look at Arthur told him that the other reincarnation didn't mind the smaller role. Apparently he was happy with just being involved.

Before anyone could say anything more, Merlin and her crew were leaving. "See you all at the village after," she spoke over her shoulder with a small smile.

"Village? What village?" He heard Arthur ask excitedly.

Meliodas couldn't catch what Merlin responded with.

"Huh," Ban commented lightly. "Mer is apparently thinking this through a lot more than I thought."

"Apparently," King agreed. A thoughtful expression crossed his features. "Not sure how much of a difference it will make."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Elaine suggested with a shake of her head. "This is a problem for Monday. Let's just enjoy each other's company, at least for the night."

Meliodas frowned at the looks of contemplation that King and Ban shared. It wasn't often that the two of them agreed on anything. But from what he had heard of the past, the two of them were usually on the same page (even if they were on different areas of said page). A subtle dip of Ban's chin and King relented.

"Alright," her brother nodded.

"Let's see how much money in booze we can cost Mer before this shindig ends," Ban encouraged with a large grin.

Well, Meliodas wasn't going to say no to that.

* * *

A/N: Let me admit that I have no idea how long King was well.. _king_ of the fairies. I took a guess at that and if he was the youngest, so please don't yell at me if I'm wrong. XD If anyone does know though, I would be curious as to the answer! And ARTHUR! I luv that guy! Not nearly as much as King, but still! Arthur is awesome! It looks like we got a few more reincarnations on the island then our crew originally thought! I wonder who they could be ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed as well as continues to read, fav, and follow! Luv you all!

Luv~


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 29**

"Oh wow!" Diane exclaimed as they arrived at the fairy village.

The beings floated freely, not having to worry about anyone watching them within the barrier Merlin had set up long ago. Diane and Elizabeth talked excitedly as they pointed out things to each other. They gasped as they realized that almost all of the fairies had wings, something they hadn't seen up until now while out on the island.

King and Meliodas followed slowly behind them. Ban and his sister had gone on ahead with Merlin, Escanor and Gowther to _make preparations,_ as she had said, leaving the four of them to find their own way. King wasn't in any rush so they took their time as they caught a shuttle back to the house to change out of their formal wear into something more casual.

King smiled at the girls' enthusiasm.

He wasn't sure why he had been so worried about bringing Diane, Meliodas, and Elizabeth to the village.

"It's him!"

"Your grace!"

"Who are these guys?"

"Oh my, I can't believe it!"

"It's really him!"

"Is one your girlfriend?" Another shouted with what almost sounded like jealousy.

And just like that the Fairy King was swarmed by the beings who called this village their home. They shoved Meliodas aside, the man shouting an annoyed, "hey!" as they continued talking over each. King was now cut off from his friends.

 _Right,_ he thought annoyed. _This is why._ The attention the fairies bestowed upon him last time had made him anxious. King didn't much care for people fawning over him (like he was something special.) He rather preferred a relaxed atmosphere with no pressure of having to impress (he was the Sin of Sloth after all).

"Uh, hi," King greeted them with a sheepish wave, silencing the voices. He took a step back.

The crowd followed.

He did his best not to scowl at them. He'd float away, but they had the same ability as he did. They'd easily move with him. His grip tightened on Chastiefol and he was glad he had had the foresight to grab it when they went back to change. If worse came to worst, Chastiefol's second form: _Guardian_ , would work as a blockade so he could make a getaway.

"Hello your grace!" Some of them responded.

"How are you?"

"We haven't seen you for almost a month!"

"Um," King spoke, trying to hear each question they directed at him.

He noticed once again how even his unsure reply granted him silence. His gaze shifted anxiously over the crowd as he tried to see the three he came in with. No such luck as the fairies were floating all around him.

"I'm, uh, well... You?" He enquired having no idea _who_ exactly he was asking.

Cries ranging from "wonderful" to "work isn't going to well" _,_ immediately flooded his ears. He winced slightly. King supposed it was his own fault for asking such a vague question. He nodded his head and drifted off his feet into the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friends. The fairies opened up slightly around him to grant him room to float.

"Are you here for the celebration my lord?" A voice questioned somewhere to his left.

King glanced that way but couldn't figure out who had asked. "Uh, yes," he admitted. "Are Merlin and the others here?"

"Yes! Let me lead you to them your grace!" A woman's voice spoke.

"Uh, actually I'm with-" King tried to explain he was with a group but another female voice cut him off.

"No, I wanna take him!"

"Let me!"

King sank lower to the ground as he tried to escape the yelling. As soon as his feet hit the ground once again, he was snatched by the back of his hoodie. He yelped in pain before whirling around on his attacker. Meliodas' grin greeted him, Diane and Elizabeth at his sides.

"Geez, Merlin hadn't been kidding when she said you were popular here," he threw an arm around King's shoulders. "Never woulda guessed that you of all people would have ladies fighting over you," he teased with mirth in his eyes.

"No! It's not like that at all!" King attempted to deny, his eyes unconsciously glancing at Diane. The former giantess scowled lightly with puffed out cheeks as she narrowed her eyes at the women above them still bickering.

"Yeah, sure," Meliodas made a show of pointing up at the group of female fairies. "That _totally_ sounds like they're not fighting over you."

Elizabeth giggled at her boyfriend and shook her head affectionately. "Now, now Meliodas. We just got here, save the teasing for later."

"Right, I should wait until we find Ban!" Meliodas chirped happily as he dragged King along with him further into the town.

"How about you just don't?" King tried to convince him even though he knew it was pointless.

"Hmm," Meliodas hummed thoughtfully. He then glanced up at King (he was just a little bit taller then the blonde), "not likely."

"Course not," the auburn haired man mumbled dropping his head dejectedly.

The former demon laughed as he released his grip on King only to nudge him goodnaturedly in the ribs. "Lighten up would ya? I'm only messing with ya."

"I know," King answered as he glanced back over his shoulder.

The girls seemed to be carrying on a lively conversation with a few of the fairy folk. Both of their eyes were bright with amusement as they asked the dwellers of the forest questions about their home. His eyes lingered on Diane, a small smile working its way onto his face.

"Dude," Meliodas leaned over to whisper, forcing King's attention away from the brunette behind them. "Try not to make the staring so noticeable."

"I wasn't staring!" King hissed lowly. He panicked and darted his gaze back to make sure the girls hadn't heard him.

Meliodas snorted. "I don't think the fairies hovering above the girls think so," he kept his voice to a low murmur. Before King got the chance to look (whip his head around in shock), his blonde friend threw his arm around his shoulder again. "Don't be so obvious!"

"Sorry!" He apologized with a frown.

"Do it casually," Meliodas instructed as the two kept their heads together in discussion.

King subtlely looked over his shoulder to find that, yes there was a group of women floating above Diane and Elizabeth. He also noticed that it was only men talking to them and the group above glared at the two women below.

"What the hell," the King of Fairies swore as he returned to his conversation with Meliodas.

"That's what I was thinking," Meliodas shook his head and released King. "Can't blame those guys for being interested in our girls. They're definitely different compared to the fairy folk," the blonde mulled over out loud.

King ignored the fact that Meliodas had said _our girls._ Diane most definitely didn't belong to him. Even if he did manage to get his shit together and pursue a relationship with the beautiful young woman, he couldn't ever really see her being okay with that kind of ownership. _Diane's strong willed. There's no way she'd ever let me call her mine without some kind of repercussion,_ that idea brought a whole new slew of thinking.

"Not sure why the women would be interested in you though," Meliodas continued his train of thought, breaking King out of his own. "They must only want you for your money," he joked.

King frowned, "I don't _have_ any money."

"Well it can't be your looks they want you for."

"Hey!"

Meliodas chuckled, not responding to his offense. King huffed to try and hide his own laughter. He had been used to the teasing from both Ban and Meliodas back in the day, but King being okay with it was new. Diane wasn't the only one that he should remember was different. Meliodas (and Elizabeth as well as Escanor) were also in a new time and warranted new friendships. King didn't have to worry about stepping on Ban's toes by being friends with him. The Meliodas of this time wouldn't mind conversing with him more. Ban himself didn't seem to mind him as much as he used to. The man has had a long time to get over their past issues.

"I'm still trying to figure out why Elizabeth puts up with you," King jabbed back.

Maybe it wasn't so much that everyone else changed and that it was King himself who had.

His blonde friend smiled at the challenge, "clearly she _does_ date me for my looks."

"Doubtful," he immediately fired back.

"My charisma?" Meliodas tilted his head, smile still in place.

"It's nothing special," King shrugged.

"Well it's gotta be my sense of humor then!" He boasted as he poked a thumb at his puffed out chest in mock pride.

"That's gotta be it," he replied sarcastically, a chuckle slipping past his lips as Meliodas deflated.

"You know you're a lot tougher to pick on when you fight back," the blonde pointed out.

"Guess you'll have to find someone else."

"No way! This is even better!" He beamed.

"Ugh," King groaned. He hadn't honestly thought that Meliodas would give up. It was nice to know that the fairy could fight back a little and his blonde friend didn't mind.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elizabeth asked sweetly as she came up to Meliodas' free side. Diane stepped up next to King.

"Nothing-"

"Reasons why you could possibly find Meliodas interesting," King explained helpfully, cutting Meliodas off. The blonde looked at him dumbfounded.

"Good luck with that," Diane snorted adorably causing King to smile. "I've been trying to figure it out from the start."

"He attempted to say it was his looks."

"Doubtful," Diane rolled her eyes.

King bit the inside of his lip to keep from smiling even wider. "His charisma was another one."

"Psh, he's nothing special," she teased.

"Hey!" Meliodas objected as Elizabeth giggled by his side. "My humor! It's my fucking humor!"

"Oh yeah, that is probably your only redeeming quality," Diane smirked.

The former demon huffed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Really funny you two. You script that out?"

Diane furrowed her brows, "whaddya mean?"

"King said almost the exact same things before!"

"No Meliodas, we didn't plan it out," the King of Fairies protested.

"Aw," Elizabeth cooed. "That's so sweet that you two answered the same without even knowing!"

King fought the heat that threatened to take over his face. He had also noticed that Diane had answered similar to he but hadn't thought much of it. The little fact made his heart skip a happy beat within his chest. He glanced at Diane out of the corner of his eye to find her staring in the opposite direction. He wondered what she was thinking.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas complained. "Don't encourage them! You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to be on my side!"

The silverette shook her head affectionately. "I'm always on your side Meliodas, they're only teasing."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey look! There's everyone!" Meliodas pointed ahead of them.

The rest of the Sins along with Elaine and Hayden stood in a clearing. King recognized it as the same one that Hayden had showed the King of Fairies his first night on Merlin's island. This was the spot that King would possibly be calling home in the future. Assuming everything went well (when does it ever) and they're able to defeat the Commandments permanently.

Meliodas took Elizabeth's hand and the two of them rushed forward leaving King and Diane behind. The brunette giggled beside him, forcing his attention to her. She wore a bright smile as she watched her friends.

"Think that's the first time I've seen Meliodas run away like that," she looked at King and then winked.

He flushed and turned his attention forward, "suppose I'll consider it payback for all the times he's poked fun at me." He added with a groan, "and all the times yet to come."

"Sure hope you aren't keeping score."

"Goddesses no, he'd be killing me," King shook his head dejectedly.

"Probably true. He really enjoys messing with people, but," she gazed at her friends. "He _does_ have a good heart. They both do."

"That they do."

"Harlequin! Diane!" Hayden shouted at the two. "About time you bums showed up!"

"Lazy bear," Ban snickered to Meliodas. King shot the pair a glare.

"We weren't that far behind Meliodas and Elizabeth," he tried to defend. No one paid his comment any mind.

"Now that the guest of honor is here, let's get this party started!" Hayden bellowed, his cry met with cheers from the surrounding crowd.

King frowned, "guest of honor? Who are you talking about?"

Hayden beamed. "You of course!"

"What?!"

"Everyone," Hayden called as he tugged King up into the air. "I know we did this a month or so ago, but now we are officially going to celebrate the return of our king! Harlequin!"

The fairies surrounding them burst into cries of welcome as they tried to rush them. Only warning glares from Hayden kept them at a barely comfortable distance. King searched the ground for the familiar faces of his friends. He _hated_ being the center of attention. That's why he enjoyed being a Sin so much. While they were well known back then, no one paid much mind to King. For one, he had an entirely different look about him (middle aged heavy set man) when they were Holy Knights. Even when people _did_ recognize him in his fairy form, they weren't exactly impressed and left him alone.

His amber gaze finally found his friends. Most of them didn't seem to be paying him any mind (not that he could blame them, he was surrounded by a horde of fairies at the moment) as they conversed with each other. King met Meliodas' stare and the former Dragon Sin of Wrath grinned. The blonde lifted his mug (when did they even get those?) and bowed his head to him. A movement later, the rest of the group followed.

King's cheeks warmed at the acknowledgement and sunk into his hoodie. A lame attempt to hide. Involuntarily his eyes found Diane. The young brunette watched him with curious amethyst eyes before she noticed his gaze on her. She gave him a bright smile which did nothing to calm the already irregular beat of his heart.

"Alright ya vultures. Enough of that," Hayden spoke over the gabbing. "Let's give the king some breathing room shall we?"

In sync, the fairies gave them a wider berth.

Hayden frowned and waved them away. "Don't just hover around him. Sheesh, go do your own thing now. Go on, scram!"

They scrambled at his command and King let out a heavy sigh.

"Thanks Hayden," he mumbled to the green haired fairy.

"Kind of my fault in the first place for putting you on the spot like that," Hayden responded. A thoughtful expression crossed his face. He scratched the back of his head as he said, "didn't realize you weren't a fan of crowds."

King didn't reply, instead he floated over to his group of friends. Elaine greeted him first, wrapping him up in a hug. "Welcome home, Harlequin," she whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Elaine," he kept his voice just as low as he returned her embrace.

She pulled back and beamed at him. The female fairy then spun around on Hayden with a sharp scowl. "I told you not to do that," she scolded the already shamed looking man.

"I didn't think he'd freeze up like that," he admitted with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. He gave King an apologetic smile. "He's a king. Thought he'd be used to the limelight."

"I was fine," the auburn haired man bristled as he realized what was going on.

Elaine knew perfectly well that King hated people looking at him like that. But that didn't mean he wanted everyone to know it. If he was honest (he tries to be with himself) then he would admit that his little case of stage fright was embarrassing. Because as Hayden so helpfully pointed out, _I am a king._

He ignored the unconvinced glare from his little sister as he asked his old roomate, "where'd you get those drinks?"

Meliodas studied him for a split second. King wished everyone would stop looking at him with the barely veiled worry. He wasn't some breakable china. "The fairies brought them."

King scrunched up his nose. He'd be damned if he asked any of them to grab him a drink. Most likely they'd fight each other over the chance and he definitely didn't need that added to the list of situations that made him uncomfortable tonight.

"I'll grab you one King," Elizabeth volunteered noticing his reluctance. "Anyone else need a refill?"

"Yes!"

Her eyes widened as everyone in their little circle answered.

"Buncha soaks," Diane teased. She gave her best friend a smile, "I'll help you carry Elizabeth."

"Thank you Diane!"

"You said yes too," Meliodas called out at their retreating forms.

Diane looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out in response.

"I had warned them to keep the excitement to a minimum," Merlin commented lightly next to King as soon as the others picked the conversation up.

Ban and Meliodas pestered Escanor to show them his power so they could challenge him to an arm wrestling match. Gowther studied the three intently, sometimes adding helpful bits of information like _unless you have your demon powers activated, Escanor will surely win, Meliodas._ To which Meliodas spewed his protest and Ban laughed. Elaine spoke with Hayden quietly, he was sure it was about him.

"That was minimal?" King couldn't stop the sarcastic reply.

A low chuckle escaped the sorceress. "It was," she nodded her head. "They shouldn't bother you too much the rest of the night."

"Don't say it like that," he scowled.

"Like what?" She lifted a delicate brow.

"Like… like I don't care about them and just want them to leave me alone."

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No," he hissed, his amber eyes narrowing at her. He struggled to put his feelings into words. "I _want_ to talk with them. I want to learn about their lives here and how it's been for them while I've been away. I _don't_ want everyone yelling at me all at once."

Merlin hummed. "I see. Well that's a relief then." She gave him a small smile, her eyes flickered behind him. "Perhaps we should help with the drinks."

He turned around just in time to see Elizabeth trip over seemingly nothing. King hurriedly sent Chastiefol to cushion her fall as he held a hand out to levitate the tray that held her drinks.

"Elizabeth!" Diane squealed worriedly. "You okay?" She too held a tray of mugs.

The silverette pushed her face out of the green pillow. "Yeah, I'm fine." Her aqua eyes found his amber. "Thank you King! That would have been disastrous!"

Meliodas appeared at her side (when did he get there?) and helped her out of the pillow. "Man, tripping over your own feet again Elizabeth?" He teased her with a light smile and she blushed. "You would be a horrible waitress."

King chuckled at the reminder of the time when Elizabeth _had_ been a waitress. She wasn't very good at it. Other laughter joined his own and he realized Ban, Merlin, and Elaine were laughing as well. The reincarnations looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" Escanor spoke curiously.

"Our dear Elizabeth _was_ a waitress in her past life," Merlin giggled lightly and King swore Escanor's knees shook at the sound.

"So?" Diane pouted at being left out.

"She was horrible!" Ban chortled as he wiped a joyful tear from his eye. "I can't even tell you how many times Master had to clean up after her."

"Master," Meliodas spoke up thoughtful. "Hawk, the talking pig?"

"Yep!"

"What ever happened to him?" King voiced. He hadn't heard what had become of the pig.

"Oh," Merlin smirked. "He's around."

"Really?" His brows shot up. "No way. How?"

"Not tonight," the sorceress shook her head. "A conversation for another time."

King rolled his eyes. Would this woman ever not be vague and mysterious?

* * *

A/N: Whohoo! Welcome to the fairy village everyone! We're just getting started and already we have drinking and teasing. Did you expect anything less? XD I have to say, I love scolding Elaine! (guys noticing patterns yet? I love a lot of things about the SDS XD) When I picture how her, King, and Helbram were back in the day, I see those two just lounging around/ goofing off and Elaine having to be the voice of reason. I think it's a fairly accurate image given what I've read in some of the side stories haha

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews!

Luv~

P.S. Curious question: How many readers are caught up in the manga?


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 30**

It was time to put their plan into action.

Meliodas nudged Ban as he motioned his head towards King.

The auburn haired man was thoroughly distracted watching Diane weave in and out of the fairies along with Elizabeth and Elaine. A small scowl rested on the King of Fairies' face as he nursed an ale and made sure that none of the male fairies dancing around the girls laid so much as a finger on Diane. It was actually entertaining to watch, but if they were going to start putting things into motion, now was the time. A large smile worked its way on his partner in crime's face as he realized the opportunity.

Meliodas scanned the crowd for their needed accomplice. The former demon grinned as he caught sight of the green haired fairy making his way towards King. He elbowed Ban again, pointing to their target. The Fox Sin nodded, smoothly making his way to intercept the fairy.

"Hayden, my man!" Ban threw an arm around the fairy's shoulders, dragging him in the opposite direction of his destination, back towards the blonde. "Where ya going?"

"Uh," Hayden looked at his captor completely confused at the unexpected greeting. "I was just going to go talk to Harlequin about Diane's dance moves," he stared across the room towards his best friend, willing for his fellow fairy to notice his possibly dangerous situation.

Meliodas chuckled. "Oh, he knows, trust me there. Relax Hayden. We just wanna ask your opinion on something."

Ban released the fairy, who glared at him before responding to the shorter man. "And that would be?"

"Well ya see," Meliodas started, fighting back his giddy grin. If he could convince Hayden their plan was a good one, the outcome would be epic in more ways than one. "We were thinking of a way to get King and Diane together. We figured, since the two of them had already danced-"

"Supposedly," Ban cut in with a roll of his eyes. "That was when they were alone, who knows if they actually did."

"Right," he nodded. "Anyways we were wondering if you knew of any dances that would force them together. Like them specifically and leave no room for anyone else to butt in."

"Hmm," Hayden wondered out loud, his eyes drifting out to the girls surrounded by male fairies on the makeshift dance floor. "I suppose there is one that might be fitting."

"Great!" Meliodas beamed.

"Yeah," the green haired fairy nodded to himself. "yeah , that could work." As he looked at the two of them dubiously, the pairs matching victorious grins fell slightly. "If you guys wanna play some sort of prank on Harlequin, you could just tell me."

"Prank?" Meliodas took on the picture of innocence. "What do you mean?"

Now Hayden rolled his eyes. "As if you guys would want to see the two of them dance without some kind of payoff. If it was Elizabeth or Elaine I could believe it. Not you two."

"So ya going to help or not?" Ban gave up the charade.

A smirk appeared on the fairy's face. "I'll do one better. I'll take over this little operation for you."

"And why would you do that?" Meliodas couldn't help but be cautious. Despite the fairy's obvious love for messing with people, this man was King's best friend.

"Because it will force the two of them together _and_ if it all goes right, which I'm sure it will, everyone will get a good laugh out of it!" Hayden explained proudly.

"Hmm," the blonde mulled over the vague idea. "It already sounds better than what we had planned," Meliodas admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why not?"

"Ah man, you sure we can't do ours too?" Ban complained.

"Tell me what it was, I'll see if I can't work it in," Hayden suggested helpfully.

Meliodas grinned as the three of them huddled together, "well.. ya see we were thinking..."

* * *

"Finally!" Hayden returned with a wide grin. "It took awhile but I finally found someone who knew the song we needed!"

"Who?" Meliodas quirked a brow.

"Gowther!"

Ban snorted, "go figure. Goatman knows everything."

"Now," the green haired fairy rubbed his hands together eagerly, "we just have to convince Harlequin to dance with Diane."

"How ya going to do that?" Ban questioned. "The man can be pretty stubborn."

"Ask nicely, duh," Meliodas gave them a cheeky smile.

"I like the way you think Capt'n," Ban grinned.

Hayden looked back and forth between the two, anxiousness pulling at his features. "Um, maybe I should ask him."

He didn't give them anytime to reply before taking to the sky to find their target.

"Well that's no fun," Ban huffed.

Meliodas laughed. It was good to know that Hayden still had some interest in King's well being. The guy's plan for his best friend really was a lot better than the one he had come up with. It had all the aspects one wanted for a good prank. A false sense of security leading up to the payoff. What more could a person want?

That being said, the fact that it came from _Hayden_ of all people made Meliodas question King's choice in friends.

Not that he could say anything. Meliodas considered himself one of King's friends too after all. To dismiss one of them would be to dismiss himself and the blonde thought he was a pretty good friend.

 _Well,_ he reflected on most of his actions towards the King of Fairies. _Maybe not._ But in his own defense, he joked around with all of his close friends like that.

Somehow the thought made him happy.

A change in music alerted Meliodas to the upcoming event. "Ah, we better get a good spot Ban!"

"I think I see the girls at the front," the taller man commented.

"Oh," Meliodas jumped to see from his friends height. "Good eyes buddy." He jumped again and Ban caught him. "Hey!" The blonde responded slightly offended at being handled like a child as the larger man held him under his arm easily.

Ban snickered at the change in attitude. "Relax Captain. You're still bigger than most the fairy folk," he attempted to console as he navigated through the growing crowd. When they found Elizabeth, Elaine and Diane, he let Meliodas down.

They arrived just in time to see Hayden holding King in a chokehold.

"Ladies and gentleman! His majesty has prepared a very special treat for us tonight!" The green haired man announced.

"I have?" King glanced at him with fearful eyes.

"Shh," Hayden hushed him causing King's fear to turn to irritation. "As some of you _may_ know. We have a descendant of the Giant clan in our midst!"

"Whoa!"

"Really?!"

"Who?"

Meliodas beamed as the start of their plan started to come to fruition. He had to say, "Hayden's one hell of a showman."

"What was that Meliodas?" Elizabeth questioned quietly as she kept her eyes on the pair of friends.

"Nothing," he responded as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She easily melded against him.

"It has been said that there was a time when Giants roamed the lands freely. Some of you here," he gestured around the ground before poking a finger at his captive, "may have even seen them!"

He released King from his chokehold but kept a firm grip on his arm before he could make a break for it. The auburn haired man did his very best not to scowl. But Meliodas could see the thinly veiled frustration.

"Now as we all know, Giants are very attuned with the earth," Hayden continued and Meliodas saw Diane began to move out of the corner of his vision. The blonde swiftly reached behind Elizabeth to catch the girl's arm. She gave him a panicked look.

 _So she knows something's up,_ Meliodas smirked and she narrowed her eyes. _Good instincts Diane, but you're not getting away._

"Dancing was a great way for them to be at one with their surroundings," the green haired fairy spoke and Diane paled. "Our Goat Sin, Gowther, knows the very song that our people used to dance with the Giants. Lady Diane," he waved at her, both she and King going stiff with realization. "And our very own King Harlequin shall demonstrate!"

Loud cheers broke out.

Meliodas chuckled at the utter horror that passed over Diane and King's features. The brunette glared at the blonde. "What did you do?" She hissed lowly even as the crowd continued to roar.

"What makes you think that I did anything?" he tilted his head innocently and released her arm.

"I know you," she growled as if that was enough of a reason for her to be suspicious.

He couldn't say she was wrong.

A smirk crossed his face and she scowled at him.

"Lady Diane!" Hayden called her and she schooled her features.

The spark in her eye promised trouble for Meliodas at a later time. He shrugged, unperturbed by her attempt at intimidation. Sure Diane was good for it and would _definitely_ follow through with the unspoken threat, but he was pretty sure it would be worth it.

"Come on Lady Diane, don't be shy!" Hayden appeared next to the pair. He winked at Meliodas as he dragged Diane towards the center of the crowd. "King Harlequin doesn't bite! Well…" he paused for dramatic effect, the throng of fairies hanging on his every word. "At least I don't _think_ he does."

Everyone laughed.

"Hayden!" King growled as he readied himself to attack his supposed best friend. The King of Fairies let out a loud "ooph" as his arms were suddenly full of a disgruntled Diane.

King and Diane's eyes met for a split second before she scrambled out of his arms. An embarrassed blush overtook both of their features. Half the crowd awed while the rest scowled lightly. Meliodas wasn't exactly sure how, but somehow King and Diane had become a source of want for the fairies. _Weird,_ he scanned the crowd. A few men and women looked completely disappointed at Hayden's game while others looked ecstatic about the show.

The green haired hooligan gave the pair no chance to speak as he called to Gowther. "Alright Goatman! Start us off!"

Gowther gave him a two finger salute, "acknowledged."

* * *

"King?" Diane mumbled quietly as the music began. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to do."

The King of Fairies fidgeted as he came to the same conclusion. "Uh… me either?" He admitted as he pulled anxiously at his collar. Was it warm? It _felt_ warm.

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better!" She scowled. "You're the one who's done this before."

"Who said I've done this?!"

Her face paled. "You haven't?" Diane panicked as she tugged nervously at a pigtail. "I just assumed that you've been around long enough to know what Hayden meant ."

"Damnit Hayden," King grumbled underneath his breath. Then it hit him. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"No one here actually _knows_ what we're supposed to be doing," the auburn haired man explained eagerly. "We could do whatever and no one would realize it's wrong."

"Expect us."

"Except us," King nodded. The crowd was getting impatient. They were going to have to start doing _something_ soon.

Diane frowned lightly, "only one problem."

"What?"

"I'm a terrible dancer!" She looked up at him with large amethyst eyes, shining in frustration.

King couldn't help but stare. He always found Diane beautiful. Everyone knew that (except for maybe Diane herself). He had no qualms about admiring her from afar, but it was in moments like these, where her attention focused solely on him that he felt his world stop.

Along with his breathing.

"King? What are we going to do?" Diane shook his shoulder lightly bringing him back to Earth.

The crowd whistled in response at the action.

She blushed and immediately released him. "Apparently you were right," she mumbled to him. Diane shook his other shoulder and the crowd cheered again. "We really can do whatever and they'd have no idea."

King was still trying to calm his racing heart from her touching. He floated back to try and create some distance between them.

Diane followed.

She swung her hips to the side as she took a step closer into his space.

Her amethyst eyes glanced up at him, his position in the sky making him a few inches taller than her. Diane's expression urged him to _move._ Meanwhile, King was just trying not to choke on his tongue. Not only because of her closeness, but also because the sway of her hips had down right hypnotized him. He could only imagine the fits of laughter Ban, Meliodas, and Hayden were having over his sorry display.

He couldn't quite bring himself to care though as Diane spun around so their backs were pressed together. King nearly fell out of the sky at the odd sensation. She leaned her head against his neck to whisper.

"Are you going to move at all?"

King flushed. His feet dropped to the ground causing Diane's cheek to be pressed against his own. Her eyes widened as did his.

"S-sorry!" He apologized whirling around to face her.

Diane wasn't expecting it and fell backwards. King quickly reached out his hands, catching her by the shoulders. She glanced at him with pink cheeks before scrambling back to her feet. King resisted the strong urge to duck into his hoodie and hide from the suddenly loud crowd. _Why hadn't he heard them before now?_

"Yeah!"

"Oh wow! That was so cool!"

"Did you see how close they got?"

"I almost thought he was going to let her fall!"

 _Right,_ King attempted an internal pep talk. _We're suppose to be putting on a show._ He steeled his features and recalled a similar dance he'd done in the past. Bravely, he stared back at Diane. She met his gaze, her cheeks only barely hinting at her previous blush. He nodded at her, letting her know he was finally ready. Diane granted him a small smile and began to move with the music.

Her first steps were a bit awkward as she tried to figure out the beat. King floated just off his feet again, keeping his movements small (no one ever really cared how the guy danced during these things anyways). She glanced at him, conveying her discomfort.

King offered her a reassuring smile. He made a small circular motion with his hands in front of his stomach and then tilted his head to the side. _Feel the music, don't think,_ he tried to explain through his gestures. A small dip of her head and he was pretty sure she got his message.

Diane closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the rhythm. Her hips swayed in time with the beat as her arms moved from side to side. Her feet traced patterns on the ground while she stepped forward. King copied her arms and floated in the same direction as her so it appeared they were dancing around a circle.

His eyes never left Diane as she grew more and more comfortable. It struck him how so long ago, he _had_ actually done this before. With her past self, her _giant_ self. Of course it wasn't the same now. This wasn't the Diane of the past and she didn't stand over twenty feet taller than him. They were roughly the same height now, him being a half a head more as he floated around her.

As the song picked up it's pace, Diane's eyes flew open. King almost lost his footing (funny how easily he could do that when his feet weren't even _on_ the ground) as her gaze met his. A large grin spread over her face as she twirled her way towards him. He had no time to react as she suddenly launched herself at him.

Diane's arms went around his neck while his hands went straight to her hips.

Pink swam across her cheeks as she made her quiet demand, "lift me."

"Uh…" King responded completely dumbfounded. _What in the world is she thinking? I can't lift anything!_

She grew impatient. Removing herself from his hold, she pressed her back to his front. King flushed deeply. Diane grabbed his hand and spun herself out and then back in.

"Are you ready now?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Harlequin, focus!" Diane squeezed his hand before spinning back out again.

Because pressing herself against him as she spoke his name in such a tone _really_ helped clear his head.

 _Not_.

He gulped. _Okay, you can do this!_

She released his hand, doing a few more moves before running at him again. Diane gripped his shoulders as his hands went again to her waist. He lifted her up off the ground with him, spinning them around once before letting her back down to the ground.

The song was coming to it's end.

Diane spun out leaning to the side, one of her fingers grazing the hard ground, she brought it up to point at King.

And sent him flying.

The King of Fairies landed in a heap, extremely confused. _What the hell just happened,_ he blinked at the sky and rubbed his jaw. "Ow," he mumbled.

"Oh my god! King!" Diane cried as she ran towards him. "Are you okay? I don't know how that happened."

"Whoa, didn't think that would actually work." King focused his eyes to find Hayden was the one who spoke. A self satisfying smirk tugged at his lips.

"Hayden!" Elaine scolded as she and the rest of the group surrounded him. King barely heard her over the loud cheering from the crowd. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" The green haired fairy denied.

"You set this whole thing up!" The female fairy insisted. Her eyes trailed to her boyfriend. "Unless he had help?"

"Ah, lamb chop," Ban started with mock offence. "I'm hurt that you would-"

"Ban."

One word. That was all Elaine ever needed to put that big oaf in his place. King would have laughed at the uneasy expression on the Fox Sin's face, if he could see straight. He had hit his head pretty hard.

"It wasn't all me!" Ban fought the accusation.

"Who then?" Elaine scowled.

"Meliodas," Elizabeth turned on the blonde who gave her an innocent smile. She sighed heavily at his non verbal confession.

King lay back down. "Everyone stop moving so much," he grumbled as he tried to stop everything from spinning. "And talking."

"Here, let me help," Elizabeth's soft voice stopped the bickering in their little circle. Her gentle hands rested on his cheeks, a calming feeling washing over him. "Better?"

He slowly popped open an amber eye. Each of his friends faces greeted him. Most of them were concerned except for Meliodas, Ban and Hayden. The green haired fairy winked at him before disappearing. King assumed it was to disperse the crowd so they had a little privacy. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I'm fine," King told her as he sat up. "What happened?"

They all exchanged stares. His own settled on Diane, the young woman fidgeting anxiously. "I'm so sorry King!" She blurted out. "I don't know how I did that! I mean, I do know how, I just didn't think anything would happen! I don't have Gideon with me. I shouldn't have been able to do any magic."

King furrowed his brows, thoroughly confused. "Magic?"

The group nodded.

"Wait," his eyes widened in comprehension. " _You_ did magic? How!?"

"I don't know!" Diane wailed with bright eyes. "I thought I could only do magic with Gideon! But once I let go and started feeling the music I-I-it just happened!"

 _Oh, no, please don't cry,_ King began to panic internally. "Hey, hey," he tried reassuring her. "It's not your fault."

Ban snorted. "Course it was, she summoned that chunk of earth that threw you across the clearing. But hey," the white haired man shrugged, "not like you ever blame her for the obvious."

King scowled at the obvious hit to his and the past Diane's relationship.

Merlin didn't give him a chance to respond as she cut in, "come now boys. Behave." A smirk prominent on her lips. "It seems Diane has been the first one to access her dormant magic without the use of her sacred treasure."

"Indeed," Gowther nodded. "What a promising development," the Goat Sin turned to the returning Hayden. "Your song suggestion was much appreciated."

Hayden let out a nervous chuckle, "uh, yeah. No problem!"

"Oh," Merlin smiled at the fairy. "So this was all your doing?"

"Not exactly," Meliodas stepped up to his defense. "The song, sure, but he kinda got the idea from us."

"I hate you guys," Diane grumbled at the three. They responded with smiles. She was about to take her revenge when a thought struck her. "Wait. Dormant?"

"I thought we didn't have powers at all," Elizabeth played with her earring. The piece of jewelry that held her past life's magic.

"Not entirely true," Merlin told them. "While the sacred treasures do hold a majority of the past life's power, magic still very much resides in your soul. The sacred treasures were originally designed to help one draw out their own inherit abilities. "

"It is a lost art," Gowther explained. "Not many people can do much of it at all anymore. Such a waste."

"Hmm," Merlin hummed her agreement. "Well, that's enough excitement for me for one night. I'm off to bed." With no further statement she turned heel and left. Gowther and Escanor flanked either side of her.

"I think I'm ready to turn in as well," Elizabeth stretched with a loud yawn. "It's been a long night."

Elaine nodded. "I don't think we'll be topping the excitement Diane caused anyways," the blonde teased with a wink.

Diane huffed and looked away. Elaine giggled.

"Guess that's it for us then," Meliodas glanced around the small group. His eyes landing on Hayden. "Take care of them," he smirked at the green haired fairy.

"Of course!"

"Have a good night!" Elaine and Elizabeth waved as they left with Ban and Meliodas.

Leaving Diane with only King and Hayden.

 _Great,_ she thought to herself. _Just great._

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! How's it going? Well I hope! Especially after reading chapter 30! Guys, can you believe that we are this far already? 30 chapters, over 130k words and over 160 reviews! Today is a good day! Plus it's my wedding anniversary! So yay for September! Fall is my favorite time of year so I'm just in a fantastic mood today! XD

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And thank you SO MUCH for your continued support!

Have a great week! Cya next time!

Luv~


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 31**

"They really could have just waited for us," Diane grumbled as she got off the ground and dusted herself down. She held out her hand to help King up.

He took it without hesitation, using his own magic to make himself easier to lift. Not that Diane would have needed the extra help. "Suppose we need to account for this now in our next training session," King thought idly.

"Is that what you guys are calling it?" Hayden teased.

Diane took a swing at him. The green haired fairy ducked just in time, his eyes wide at the unexpected shot.

"I've had just about enough of you for one night," Diane huffed as she crossed her arms.

"My apologies, my lady," Hayden bowed slipping back into his _respectable_ persona.

"Oh don't start with that!" She frowned deeply at him. She narrowed her eyes as her hands moved to her hips. "I know that you were behind that whole fiasco!"

Hayden feigned ignorance, "why my lady, I'm hurt you would accuse me of such! As the King's royal advisor I would never hurt you!"

"You _didn't_ hurt me!"

"See?!" He responded cheekily.

"Ugh! I'm going to beat you!" Diane shouted as she chased the floating fairy around the clearing.

King let out a heavy sigh at their bickering. He really should have known that Hayden was behind the whole thing. Who else could have known about the song that would play to the very core of Diane's giant heritage? _Merlin and Gowther,_ he mused as he began walking back towards Merlin's home (Hayden and Diane would follow eventually). _Either of them would have known._ Which, he supposed, is how Gowther knew which song to play in the first place.

"Your grace!"

King pulled himself out of his thoughts to address the feminine voice that called out to him. To his displeasure it was someone he was already acquainted with. "Hello, Selma."

The dark haired fairy lit up at the sound of her name.

 _Damnit._

"That was a lovely… show you put on!" Selma complimented as she delicately landed on the ground next to him.

The King of Fairies fought to keep the annoyance he felt from showing on his face. He hadn't seen Selma since their first initial meeting. When they were in the forest and she disrespected Diane. To say King wasn't overly fond of the woman would be an understatement. But he would remain as polite as he could as long as she didn't say anything rude about the former giantess.

She gave him a sweet smile. "I didn't know you could dance like that. You were wonderful."

"Uh," King replied awkwardly. He sucked at receiving compliments. "Thanks?"

Selma's smile fell slightly as she leaned closer to study his face. King flew an unconscious step back. "I can't believe she hit you," the dark haired woman scowled. "Are you alright?" She reached out a hand to touch the spot where Diane's summoned earth had hit him.

King grabbed her wrist mid air to stop her hand from touching him. "I'm fine."

Red danced across her cheeks from his hold. Immediately King let go of her wrist, mentally cursing himself for his lack of foresight.

"Are you sure?"

He fought off a snort at her worry. "I've taken harder hits sparring with her. It's not a big deal."

"Oh wow," she awed as an impressed smile crossed her face. "You're just as strong as they say."

 _Damnit,_ King swore once again. He hadn't been trying to sound cool or anything. Anyone who actually knew him knew he wasn't physically strong at all. Diane hit a heck of a lot harder than he did and he _had_ received strong strikes from her. The only difference was he was prepared for them in sparring, not so much while dancing. He hadn't gotten the chance to catch himself before the real damage to his head was caused like he normally would. But really, _who the hell is saying I'm strong?_ It seemed anything he said to this woman was coming out wrong.

"I'm really not," King denied truthfully. "Diane is strong, not me."

At the second mention of the women (who apparently she didn't care for), Selma frowned. "Strong people don't attack someone off guard."

"It was an accident," he defended the earth casting woman immediately. "She didn't mean to do that."

"Well I would _never_ hurt you. Accident or not," Selma told him as she blinked up at him through her eyelashes. Before King could get another word in, she was alreading speaking. "Perhaps next time you will dance with me?" She whispered seductively as she leaned closer.

King stared at her completely bewildered. "Uh…" _Why would she want to dance with me?_

"Selma!" Hayden interrupted. King quickly took the dark haired woman's moment of distraction to slip back a step (or seven). "How's it going?"

"Hayden," Selma greeted curtly. She seemed a bit upset with the the other fairy's timing. "I'm fine just enjoying a conversation with his majesty."

 _Conversation?_ King questioned internally. _More like uncomfortable interrogation..._ He shook his head of the thought as he glanced around. If Hayden was here, so was Diane. His amber eyes found her irritated amethyst. A sigh of relief nearly escaped him, glad to see that Hayden hadn't left her behind somewhere.

He sent her a sheepish smile.

She ignored him, instead watching Selma with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"Oh?" Hayden spoke with false idiocy. "So I didn't hear you request a dance from his highness?"

Selma frowned, "so what if I did? That's got nothing to do with you."

"Ah, ah, ah!" The green haired fairy shook a finger, relishing in the disgruntled expression on the woman's face as he interrupted her. "It _does_ have something to do with me actually. Haven't you heard? I'm the King's Royal Advisor." He gave her an over exaggerated bow.

"I thought that was just a rumor!"

"A rumor? Surely not. I would _never_ lie about something so serious," Hayden offered her a hurt expression. "Our lovely Miss Diane here even witnessed the initiation ceremony!" He waved at the unsuspecting human sized giant. "Isn't that right my lady?"

"Of course it is!" Diane quipped as soon as she got over her shock at being drawn into the conversation.

King watched their unspoken exchange wondering what the _hell_ was going through their minds. _Are they nuts?!_ There had never been such a ceremony. King had never agreed to Hayden's self imposed title of _Royal Advisor_. But, to be fair, he hadn't ever really said no either. Not that he particularly cared, he just couldn't seem to follow where they were going with this.

Hayden nodded, hand resting just under his chin. "So me being the King's Royal Advisor, gives me certain privileges," he glanced at King, a wicked gleam going through those light green eyes. "Who he dances with is one of them."

"What?" Selma hissed. King quirked a brow at her and she changed her tune. She sent the auburn haired man an innocent smile (King assumed that's what she was going for). "Hayden, may I have a dance with his majesty?"

"Nah, too late. Try again another time!" Hayden told her loudly as he flew to King's side and yanked the man away from the fuming woman.

"Hayden you fucking ass! Get back here!" She screamed at the retreating pair.

Diane sprinted past the woman as she ran towards the male fairies. "That's very unbecoming of a lady who wants to impress Harlequin," she taunted Selma, knowing just what to say to get under the woman's skin. Diane gave her a cheeky smile and a teasing wink.

She caught up with the pair, easily keeping pace with their flight as they raced from the fairy village.

Hayden gave her an amusing glance. King stayed silent on his other side.

"What?" She protested after she got sick of the green haired fairy's staring.

" _That's very unbecoming of a lady who wants to impress Harlequin,_ " he mimicked and Diane flushed, almost tripping. She hadn't thought they would hear that! "That's real funny coming from you!" Hayden chuckled, his gaze flickering to King before returning to her. "I've heard the language you've used in training. I don't think you have a leg to stand on."

"Well that's different! I'm not trying to impress him," Diane huffed, fishing for an excuse. They slowed their pace. "Plus that's training! Show me someone who doesn't get frustrated and curse like a sailor!"

"Elizabeth. Elaine," he rebutted immediately. He quirked a green eyebrow, "shall I go on?"

"Oh screw you Hayden!"

He chuckled, "is that an offer my lady?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with a wide grin.

"As if," Diane rolled her eyes.

"No? I know that I-"

"Would you two stop flirting?" King cut off Hayden irritability. "I'm right here."

Diane stopped completely dumbfounded. "We were _not_ flirting."

"Sure looked like it to me," King replied sourly. It was a tone she'd rarely heard from the normally calm fairy. His obvious irritation after his little scene with Selma was ironic.

"Like you're one to talk! And I am not flirting with him!"

"Eesh," Hayden acted wounded. "Am I that horrible?" Diane stared at him unfaltering. "Hey! You're suppose to say no!"

"Well you aren't my type!" Diane huffed as she began walking past the infuriating males. She was so done dealing with the both of them.

Hayden snorted. "I'm about as close to _your type_ as one can get without actually being him," he grumbled, slightly disgruntled.

Diane whirled around, cheeks a dark red. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Hayden glanced from the irritated woman to the scowling man. He winked and sent a smile her way before saying, "well that's enough stirring of the pot for me. I bid you guys goodnight!"

And he hastily retreated.

"Get your ass back here Hayden!" She yelled at his high flying form. "What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"

He disappeared into the night.

"That…. that…. ugh!" Diane threw her hands in the air. "The next time I see that guy, he's going to be eating dirt!"

A heavy sigh came from King and she whirled around to glare at him. He didn't meet her gaze as he walked past her, "let's just go to bed."

"What's your problem?" She demanded.

Diane knew she was being a bit unreasonable. Her annoyance with Hayden's prodding still bugged her. If she could push it aside she'd realize that King was just as on edge with the night as she was but no. Diane wasn't in the mood for bullshit right now.

"My problem? Who says I have a problem?" King responded, voice tight with barely concealed vexation.

He was a bit irked with both Hayden and Diane. Had they done anything particularly wrong? No, he supposed not. But that didn't mean he wasn't upset with how close the two were. _When did that even happen?_ He ran through the times the three of them had been together. While the three of them _had_ hung out a considerable amount of time over the past month, he couldn't really pin when the two of them had became such good friends. As far as he knew they didn't hang out without him, that stood to prove that whatever was happening between them took place right in front of his eyes.

"Your freaking body language that's who!"

King kept walking, knowing if he looked back at Diane's flushed, angry cheeks, he would lose his own irritation. He was feeling particularly stubborn (thanks to the booze) and didn't want to lose the drive to say what he was feeling.

"Yeah, well, if you and Hayden wanted some alone time you could have just told me." He grumbled.

"What?" Diane squeaked. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her. "Why would I want to be alone with him?"

"You tell me," he refused to meet her gaze. Already he was losing his drive. One look into those fiery amethyst orbs and he'd be done for.

"Ugh! You're being stupid!"

He finally looked up and their gaze locked, _yep, done for._

"I know!"

She paused.

Diane blinked once. Twice. Three times. "What was that?"

"I know," King repeated looking away, already feeling the embarrassment on his features. He dragged a hand down his heated face. "What Hayden said is getting to me. Sorry."

"Which part?" she asked quietly.

"Huh?" He glanced back at her confused.

"What part of what Hayden said made you so mad at me?"

"I'm not!" King protested immediately. "I'm just…" How could he tell her that the part that really upset him was something he had no right to be upset over? _Anyone_ touching Diane, whether as a joke or not, was not something King was pleased about.

"... is this cause you thought we were flirting?"

"No," King replied too quickly. To his surprise, Diane giggled. He frowned, "what's so funny?"

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, a pleased smile on her face. "Oh, just you…. And maybe me."

King's brows furrowed, thoroughly confused now. "Huh?"

"Well, it's just that… it's nice to hear that you were jealous too," Diane pinked and began walking away after her unintentional confession.

His amber eyes followed her form as she walked away. His feet were glued to the forest floor as he tried to process her words. "Too?" King mumbled to himself, gaze still on her. "Wait! What do you mean too?" His feet lifted off the ground and he took after her.

Diane glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes before taking off in a sprint.

"Wait! Diane!" He zipped towards her.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She teased with a large smile. "If you do I'll grant you one request!"

King froze mid air at her words and she seized the opportunity to disappear in the tree line.

Again, the Fairy King was at a loss.

"What… just happened?" He stared confounded at the spot where she had vanished. Those words she spoke were so familiar. A slow smile began to cross his face. If she wanted to play it like that, who was he to refuse?

* * *

King flew towards the spot Diane had disappeared.

"Man," Meliodas let out a heavy sigh. "I thought for sure those two were going to have a fist fight. And by that I mean Diane was going to hit King and he would have died."

"I'm glad they got over that," Elizabeth shook her head. "I was worried for a second."

"Stir up the pot?" Elaine turned an accusing glare on Hayden. "You almost broke it!"

"Oh yeah," Ban laughed before the green haired fairy could answer. "King looked about ready to _murder_ you. Congrats."

They all started walking.

"If not King then Diane," Meliodas agreed with his tall friend. "Really Hayden, cutting it a bit close there don't you think?"

He shrugged, unperturbed by their observations. "I'm not too worried about it. Either they take it as a joke or they take me seriously. I'm fine with either."

"Wait," Elizabeth poked Hayden in the shoulder. "Are you interested in Diane?"

He blushed, only looking slightly guilty. "I wouldn't say _no_ if she started coming on to me."

"Hayden!" Elizabeth and Elaine scolded.

"Shh," Meliodas urged the girls. "Who knows if the two are still in the area." He then gave Hayden a pointed stare before looking back at the women. "Don't worry about him. He'd never hurt King."

"I stand by what I said!" Hayden tried to argue.

"You're full of shit and you know it," Ban rolled his eyes.

"You've never cared for someone the way you do for Harlequin," Elaine commented thoughtfully. "I don't think you'd be so willing to throw it away to pursue a woman who he's so intertwined with."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a great friend, I know," Hayden huffed as he crossed his arms. "Why is everyone on this island taken?"

"What about Selma?" Meliodas teased cheekily.

The group of four hadn't _actually_ gone back to their room like they had said they were going to. They were merely putting into play another one of their ideas for the non couple. The one Meliodas and Ban had originally come up with. Operation : _Stir the pot and see what happens_ almost became a failure because of Selma and Hayden. Why not get the green haired fairy back for pushing King a bit too far.

"What about Selma?" Hayden frowned deeply.

"She seems pretty eager to me," Ban followed his blonde friend's lead.

Hayden glanced away from the group, "yeah, well that was for Harlequin."

"So? Maybe she's just eager for-"

"Ban!" Elaine squeaked. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

The white haired man quirked an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "I was just gonna say some companionship. Where's your mind at Lamb Chop?"

She blushed hotly and meekly replied, "no where." He smirked wickedly at her and leaned down to whisper in her ear. The poor woman began to sputter embarrassedly. "Ban! We're in public!"

Meliodas ignored the pair as he took Elizabeth's hand in his and they walked further ahead. "So what if it seemed like she was interested in Harlequin? It seems like you two know each other." He continued the conversation with Hayden as they became a group of three instead of five.

"Well sure," he floated lazily beside them. "All the fairy folk know each other."

"Are there no single women left among the fairies?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "You're a nice man Hayden, you should have no trouble finding a… companion."

Meliodas almost snorted at his girl's choice in wording. He squeezed her hand affectionately and smiled at her. She returned it with barely a hint of pink to her cheeks.

"Course there is. Seems I missed my chance though," Hayden told them as they continued their trek to Merlin's. "Guess I should say I had plenty of opportunities for… companionship," he wiggled his eyebrows at Elizabeth, the poor girl growing red. "But I never really even thought of a…" he fished for the right word. "Partnership until I met all you guys. And now? Well, most of the single ladies are striving for Harlequin's attention."

"Hmm, so that's why you tease him so much about Diane," Meliodas deduced. He really should have noticed it sooner. Hayden was King's best friend and while he may pick on him for fun, he'd never really hurt the guy on purpose (excluding the little bout of public embarrassment that happened not even twenty minutes ago. How were they suppose to know Diane's magic would act up like that?).

Hayden snorted. "Selfish bastard already has a beautiful woman at his side! It's obvious she's crazy about him, if he needs a little poking to see that and admit his own feelings, well," he smirked haughtily. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't show him the way?"

"And flirting with Diane is just an added bonus I'm sure," Elizabeth raised a brow at him.

"Ah," the green haired fairy turned sheepish. "That last one _may_ have been a step too far," he finally admitted. "Harlequin got pretty mad huh?"

"Yes," Meliodas and Elizabeth replied in sync. "Maybe cut down on that a bit hmm?" Elizabeth suggested with a kind smile.

"Noted," Hayden nodded. He glanced at Merlin's home in front of them and said, "well this is where I leave you guys for the night."

"Where do you stay Hayden?" Elizabeth questioned. "You're always one of the first workers we see in the morning and I'm assuming you wouldn't walk all the way back here with us if you weren't close."

"You're right there. Don't like to do much more then I have to."

Meliodas quirked a brow at him. "Except become King's advisor? That sounds like extra work to me."

"Well, he is a pain in the ass to wake up," Hayden smiled ruefully. "But honestly it's not like he tells me to do a whole lot. My job's a lot easier being his attendant now than what I was doing."

"Which was?"

"Lifeguard at the kiddie pool."

"You're kidding," Meliodas laughed as Elizabeth giggled. "That's awesome."

"Not at all," Hayden chuckled along with them. "So I much prefer Harlequin over a bunch of whiny brats. At least I only have to deal with _his_ whining for five minutes after I wake him up. Less if I can get him and Diane in the same room before that. Plus Merlin's got some staff rooming not too far from here that I get to stay in, so that's nice."

"I'm glad everything is working out for you so well," Elizabeth smiled gently.

"Now we just need to get you laid," Meliodas chirped.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Ah, I mean a girl," he grinned at the suddenly blushing Hayden. "We're going to find you a girl."

"Uh, sure," the usually confident fairy sheepishly replied. In that moment, Meliodas could actually see a little bit of King in him. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Gonna need some beauty sleep if I'm to handle Harlequin in the morning."

"I don't know if you're going to want to bother them too early," Meliodas mused at Hayden's retreating form. "Who knows what will happen when King finally catches Diane."

"Ugh," Hayden grumbled, face completely disgruntled. "Good point… Night you two!"

"Night!"

* * *

A/N: Heya! How's it going everyone! You may have noticed that I've been posting every other Wednesday the past few weeks. Hopefully that isn't to much of a bother for you guys. I'm doing my best to keep a certain distance ahead in chapters and sadly, I haven't been able to crank them out as fast as I have been. Not for a lack of inspiration. I still love this story and can't wait to see everyone's reactions as we get farther in. No, it's time that is my problem. Summer was super busy and I wasn't able to write as much as I did in the spring. Thankfully I had a LOT of chapters saved up so you guys didn't notice. Once I get quite a few more done, I'll go back to normal posting. Now that we are into fall, I should have more time. But enough of my sadness over not being able to write all the things 24/7 like I want. XD

Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter! I look forward to hearing from you guys. As always, thank you EVERYONE for the continued support on this story!

Luv~


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 32**

Diane's heart beat a million miles a minute as she dipped and weaved through the trees.

She had absolutely no idea _where_ she was going, but she was alright with that. The brunette had only one goal in mind. _Evade King for as long as I can_. She ducked behind a tree to rest.

"Where is he?" Diane mumbled quietly as she peeked around her cover. She tried to slow her breathing as she studied the foliage. It had been a while since she had seen him.

A heavy sigh filtered past her lips as she leaned back. She lay her head against the tree and her eyes slid shut as she thought. _What in the world am I doing?_ The idea of running had seized her after King admitted to being envious of Hayden (not) flirting with her. _Well, he didn't actually say he was jealous… but close enough,_ she giggled lightly at the reminder.

The look on King's face after she mentioned being jealous…

A smile spread across her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Her eyes flew open and she came face to face with a curious looking King. Diane squealed in surprise and pressed herself further into the bark of the tree. "Harlequin!?"

King lay horizontally, chin resting in his open palm as he studied her. He quirked a brow at her lack of answer. He appeared to be fighting back a smile.

"H-how'd you find me?" She countered his question with one of her own.

He studied her for a moment before straightening himself out. His feet came to rest a few inches above the forest floor. King tilted his head, an amused smirk playing at his lips as he said, "you stopped?"

Were they just going to be asking questions?

"Well… I thought I lost you," Diane admitted. "Plus I needed a rest." She shrugged, playing for nonchalant.

"You ran a lot farther than I thought you would."

Diane swelled with pride at his statement. "Well I was one of the best in class for endurance."

He smiled. "I'm sure."

His confidence in her surprised Diane and she shifted her gaze to the ground to hide her sudden blush. Just when she'd thought she calmed her pesky heart, the damn thing started beating fast again. _Not like it's really had a chance to slow. King showing up with that smug smile really didn't help,_ Diane reminded herself.

She risked a glance at him, "how come you aren't tired?"

"Flying isn't really a physical ability. More mental," he paused as a contemplative expression took over his features. "Um, for me anyways."

"Huh, well… wish I woulda known that beforehand," Diane grumbled with a shake of her head.

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't have challenged you to catch me if I didn't think I could outrun you!" She confessed before throwing her hands over her mouth. That probably sounded offensive.

But to her surprise, King laughed. "Oh don't worry, you can definitely outrun me."

She frowned. "But you found me?"

"Well sure," he shrugged a light pink crossing his cheeks. "You didn't say I couldn't fly, just to catch you."

"I'll make sure to set up rules next time."

"Next time?" Kings eyebrows shot up.

Now it was Diane's turn to blush. "Um I mean if we decide to have a race or something. You'll have to run on your feet."

"Well that wouldn't be fair."

"And you flying is?"

"Point taken."

An awkward silence fell over the pair. Diane shifted anxiously as she rummaged her mind for something to talk about. She knew it was late but she really didn't want to go to bed yet. Tonight had been refreshing in more ways than one. Not only was it a break from the training regimen, it also gave her some alone time with King.

Something that hadn't happened frequently outside of their training sessions.

More often than not, _someone_ was always around. Whether it was Hayden, keeping them on track with their schedule and mixing in some teasing. Or Elizabeth, making sure her best friend was alright. Elaine, informing King of what he had missed with the fairies over the years. Merlin, wondering how training was going or even just the whole group together. There had not been much time for one on ones like this.

Not unless she wanted to try sneaking into his room again.

Diane flushed. _Could it really be considered sneaking in though?_ She couldn't help but wonder. _Not like we'd get in trouble_. If she really thought about it, they were probably the only pair not sharing a room. _It wouldn't be that big of a deal._ Diane's eyes widened and she slapped her cheeks in hopes of getting rid of the thought.

"Uh, Diane-?"

"I suppose we'd better get going!" She cut him off and attempted an escape.

He grabbed her wrist.

Diane stared at him in surprise. "Harlequin?"

The King of Fairies' ears were an adorable red as he mumbled, "caught you."

She blushed brightly as his words reminded her of their little game. And her declaration of what she'd grant him if he caught her. Then, some part in her mind (the competitive side most likely) refused to back down without a fight.

"Wait," Diane struggled to ignore the heat of his hand on her skin. "I could have just run instead of talking to you?"

King quirked a brow but nodded at her. "I thought you would take off again. I was waiting for it actually."

Suddenly his short answers made sense.

"Well shit," she swore, under her breath. King's hand still held her wrist in a loose, comfortable grip. She was pretty sure she could easily get away if she really wanted to.

But she didn't.

"Is it really so bad?"

Diane's nose scrunched as she searched for the words to explain her ire. "No, just. Well, I'm competitive is all. I don't like losing."

He studied her for a moment. Diane fidgeted anxiously under his gaze and pulled her hand back towards herself, bringing King along with it. His eyes widened at the their sudden closeness, but he didn't pull away. Diane wasn't really sure she wanted him too. She inhaled a shaky breath, his scent washing over her. It smelled almost... floral?

"Sometimes losing isn't so bad," King mumbled quietly. His breath fanned over her and even that smelled sweet. "I'm pretty used to it though," he admitted with a little smile.

Diane's brows furrowed. "I've never seen you lose at anything."

"Ah," he chuckled lightly. "You haven't known me long enough yet."

"I'd like to."

"Huh?"

"I-I mean I'd l-like to know you longer! Not that I'd like to see you lose! That would just be stupid! And mean. Why would I want to see you lose? I mean, this time I thought I would win and you would lose but that doesn't mean I want you to lose!" Diane fumbled with red cheeks. "Oh my gosh," she threw a hand over her heated face. "Please don't listen to me."

"Um… you're hard to ignore at this distance."

She peeked through her fingers, King's own pink cheeks greeting her. She kept her face covered. A hand muffled her voice as she said, "I was jealous too."

Diane watched King's brows knit together. She took it to mean he didn't really understand what she was saying.

"Of Selma," she clarified dropping her hand and turning her head to the side. King still hadn't backed away. Having him so close made it hard to think.

"Why?"

"Cause she was being all close and stuff like she knows you," Diane huffed and crossed her arms. The hold King had on her wrist retreated as if he had touched fire (probably had something to do with how close he had gotten to grazing her breast). She missed the warmth.

"Um, she kind of knows me?" He answered uncertainly.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't mean she gets to stand so close to you," she argued as she scowled lightly at his confused face. As adorable as it was, Diane wasn't going to give in on this.

His features relaxed as he agreed, "yeah, that was weird."

"Thank you!" She threw her hands up and almost smacked King in the face. "Glad Hayden and I showed up when we did. Who knows what that harpy would have done to you."

"Harpy?" King tried to smother an amused smile.

Diane pinked and quickly directed her attention away from his attractive features. She ransacked her brain for a change in topic. "Speaking of Hayden, why were you so mad at him?" She smoothed her features before staring at him curiously. "You know we weren't flirting."

King's own face went blank. "I know."

She waited half a beat before repeating her question, "so why were you so mad?"

"This was suppose to be you granting me a request," the auburn haired man mumbled, a growing heat taking over his features.

Now it was Diane's turn to go red. "Well, I already said I was jealous of Selma… your turn."

"That wasn't part of the deal," he floated back half a step before Diane caught his hand in hers. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Tell you what," she beamed at him. "Since it's only fair I told you without you asking, you have to tell me. I'll still grant you one request."

 _But I'm not the one who started this whole thing?!_ King complained internally. But it was Diane who asked him to tell her. It didn't matter what it was about, or how embarrassing answering would be. King couldn't deny her request for some kind of explanation.

"You guys… are close," he settled with.

 _No way in hell am I admitting the real reason._

Hayden joked about touching Diane.

He flirted with her all the time.

King already discerned that it wasn't something he could be mad about. That of course didn't stop the unjustified surge of jealousy that coursed through his veins anytime he thought of Hayden's (hell _anyone's_ ) hands on Diane's soft skin. He knew the fact that even _knowing_ her skin was soft was a blessing. Many nights he fantasised about how she had felt under his fingertips.

But now was not the time.

"So what?" Diane rebutted, unsatisfied with his vague answer. "We wouldn't be if it wasn't for you."

"Me?" King sputtered out. "This is my fault?"

"Your fault?" A confused pout played out across her features and King desperately wanted to touch her. To do _something_. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"I rarely do," slipped past his lips before he could stop.

Her lips set into a tight line. "That's not true and there is _nothing_ going on between Hayden and I." She squeezed his hands, attempting to convey her feelings. "Don't you remember what he said? About my type?"

King thought back, "something about him being as close as he could be without actually being him?" He brought a finger to his chin. "What did he mean by that?"

Diane blushed lightly, staring down at their joined hands. "... What do you think he means?"

"I don't kno-" he stopped mid sentence. Heat crawled up the back of his neck as he a simple word fell out of his mouth. "Oh."

Amethyst eyes searched his amber. "Oh? That's it? All you have to say is _oh_?"

His mouth went dry.

King didn't really have words right now besides _oh._ Mostly he had ideas.

Dangerous ideas.

Ideas that resulted in pushing Diane back up against the bark of the tree. He wanted to kiss her, to cover not only her lips with his own but every part of her. He wanted to feel her soft skin under his fingertips again, just like had a month ago in the movie room. King _wanted_ her to cry out his name and know that no one else made her feel like he did.

King dropped his feet to the forest floor, attempting to ground himself from his lecherous thoughts.

He felt her grip on his hand tighten as she tugged him closer. King stumbled at the unexpected pull. One hand went up to brace himself. His other still intertwined within Diane's. Both sets of eyes grew wide at their sudden position.

King caging Diane against the tree.

"Harlequin," she whispered with half lidded eyes.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. King tried to convince himself that Diane wasn't giving him that sultry look on purpose. It had to be in his head. He was imagining things. He had to be. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself. King's self control was taking a hit. As would his issue below the belt if Diane saw what his imagination of her was doing to him.

Diane's hands fisted in his shirt.

His newly freed hand glued straight to her hip.

 _Damnit,_ King cursed his weakness, his hand already pushing up her shirt slightly so he could feel her delectable skin. _Shit,_ he swore as he basked in the sensation of touching her again. He had missed the feel of her and he had only ever touched her that one time. _I'm such a loser,_ crossed his mind but he quickly pushed it aside to try and focus.

Diane moved. Her back arched and her breast brushed his chest. "H-Harlequin," she sighed as his hand trailed up her side. Her eyes slid shut.

"Diane," he responded and forced his hand to still. King took a deep breath. "I-I'm s…" he struggled to find words. He wanted to apologize for touching her inappropriately, but he kept getting distracted.

The earth magic wielding woman wiggled beneath him.

Fascination drew him in and held him there. Not allowing him to look away. Or to think clearly.

"Harlequin, please," she whimpered. Her amethyst eyes opened to search his amber. A darker shade overtook the normally bright orbs as she repeated herself, "please."

"I don't… what do you want me to do?" King finally managed to get out. She kept saying his name. And it was driving him _crazy_.

"Something," she pressed her chest further into his. A delicious hiss escaping her lips at the increased contact. "Anything," she said as a hand worked up to behind his neck. "Kiss me?" She timidly settled with.

King choked on his own tongue at her shy request. Her cheeks were red, but determination swam in her eyes. "A-are you sure?" He had to ask. If he didn't and she came to regret this, he'd hate himself.

He may do that anyways.

"Cause I r-really didn't think that we- I mean you don't have to- I mean I _want_ to, goddesses do I want to, but you don't have to if you don't want to," he stumbled through his words, positive they didn't make a coherent sentence.

A small, playful smile danced across Diane's lips.

"Harlequin?"

He stopped his rambling.

"Shut up and kiss me already."

King didn't need to be told again. He leaned in, their noses bumping into each other. Diane released a nervous giggle and he couldn't help but chuckle anxiously as well. "Whoa," he shook his head, nose rubbing against hers. "I'm not very good at this."

"I wouldn't know either way," Diane admitted with a tiny smile. The small declaration made King unexpectedly happy. It gave him the confidence needed to try again.

He tilted his head slightly, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Good." He smirked at the way Diane wiggled once again and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes teasingly, blush still coating her cheeks. "You're my first kiss, big shot. Now shut up and be my second."

"As you wish."

Her eyes widened at his word choice. King pressed his lips to hers, easily silencing any response she'd have to that simple sentence.

A sentence from her favorite movie.

A sentence that the man said to the woman, basically meaning he loved her.

King hadn't been thinking when he said it. The words just flew from his mouth and felt so… so… _right._ He ignored the possible repercussions for his carelessness. That would come later. For now…? Well, he'd just enjoy this moment with her.

Their lips moved inexperienced against each other. Nothing like the automatic perfection one would see in the movies. But somehow it fit them all the same. Stumbling through this new experience together. Neither knowing what exactly to do but willing to try and learn.

Diane's hand moved from being buried in his shirt to weaving in his hair. King's own wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him, while the other worked up to grip the back of her neck. She moaned into his mouth, the sound shocking him and forcing him back.

Her cheeks dusted pick as she studied him with hooded lids. King resisted the urge to push her back against the tree. Letting her know just how _long_ he had wanted to do this with her. Instead he committed the way her chest heaved against his and the feel of her melded against him to his memory. King believed himself a realist (in most things). While his heart soared at having Diane in his arms, another part of him was terrified.

This wouldn't last.

Nothing good he had _ever_ lasted.

He pulled Diane into a bone crushing hug. Wishing against all logic they could stay like this. To his surprise, she returned it. Hands left his hair and wrapped around him as she buried her face in his neck.

"Harlequin?" Her breath tickled.

He held her tighter.

"Are you… ok?" A hand rested on his cheek. The simple affection forcing him to pull back and look at her. Her hair was askew.

He gave her a small smile, tucking a strand of the messy mop behind her ear. She blushed adorably and he found his smile becoming more genuine. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Diane frowned, the pink still high on her cheeks. He wondered if they'd forever be stained around him now that they had _finally_ given in. King didn't think he'd mind that. "You're not… mad at me?"

"Huh?" He tried to catch up with her line of thinking. "Of course not!"

"But… you hugged me so tight after we… k-kissed." Her face heated up once again. "I thought you were… hiding from me."

King found that he rather liked her flustered. He wondered what she'd be like if they moved past kissing. _Focus idiot,_ he scolded himself.

"That's not it at all. I was more thinking that…" _I was scared of losing you. Scared of pushing you too far. "_ I didn't want this to end." King settled with saying. He spoke the truth with what he said. King didn't really think she needed to know the other part.

"Oh?" She nibbled her lip. "Then… don't stop?"

Before King could tell her what a horribly, wonderful idea that was; a branch cracked in the distance making them both freeze. His grip on her hip tightened and he finally remembered how close they were. King sprung back, gaze staring at the ground.

He'd almost confessed just how much he _didn't_ want to stop kissing her. Didn't want to stop touching her. His control lax around her. Diane telling him _don't stop,_ would have lead to some very… welcomingly terrible situations.

King couldn't decide whether to curse the mysterious branch breaker, or praise them.

"W...What was that?" Diane's nervous voice dragged him out of his self delusions.

"Probably just an animal…. Or a fairy," he added as an afterthought.

He glanced up to see Diane taking cautious steps towards him. "You're sure? A fairy wouldn't be walking at this time of night."

"Diane?" King asked completely confused at her odd behaviour. "Are you… scared?"

She turned her fiery amethyst eyes on him and glared. "No!" She protested even with pink creeping up her neck.

Another branch snapped.

"Eep!" She screamed and launched herself into King's arms.

He couldn't believe it. Diane _was_ scared. He knew her as nothing but fearless. To have her launch herself into his arms was completely unheard of in this lifetime and the last. King resisted the urge to grin.

Diane threw herself into his arms.

Another sound and she attempted to climb around onto his back.

King laughed, instead scooping up her legs so he held her in his arms. He grinned down at her and she scowled. "What?"

"You _are_ scared."

"No, I'm not!" She denied vehemently, cheeks puffing out. "I just… don't want to walk back home!"

"So," he quirked a brow, trying (and failing) to hide his amusement. "You're just lazy?"

Diane's brows knit together as she seemed to debate with herself. Admit she was scared, or lazy. Neither were probably a good choice to her. King let her think it over as he floated upwards and made their way back to Merlin's. She'd speak up eventually.

A rustle in the bushes near by caused her to squeal again.

She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Diane?" He questioned worriedly. Her being afraid had been kinda cute at first, but now she was jumping at every noise. That wasn't like her at all.

"Okay, okay I'm scared!" She admitted reluctantly. "One time when I was little, I got lost in the woods by our house. Not normally a big deal, it wasn't the first time and I slept out there quite often in the summer and would find my way back in the morning. Makes sense now that I know I'm a giant," she paused and glanced at him. "But anyways, that time I fell asleep near an ant hill. I woke up the next morning and there were bugs all over me!" She brushed off the make believe insects on her skin. "I've hated bugs ever since!"

"Okay, makes sense," King nodded. "But… why are you scared now?"

"Those noises could be bugs!"

King almost dropped her in disbelief. "Diane… what kind of bug do you think is big enough to make that kind of noise?"

"I don't know! We're in your stupid forest aren't we? Who know's what kind of bugs you have in here!" She threw her hands up before placing them back on his shoulders. "I'm not taking any chances! Let's get back. Now."

King smiled at her demand. "As…" he trailed off, glancing away as he said, "okay."

He flew soundlessly back towards the house, mentally berating himself for the near slip. He had almost said _as you wish,_ again. Diane would definitely recognize the phrase and question him on it. Saying it before kissing her was one thing, saying it when he wasn't able to distract her and she could realize what he said, was another. King idly wondered if she would remember that he had said it.

He hoped not.

* * *

The bushes rustled again.

A lavender haired head popped out.

"Damnit!" A feminine voice cursed. "I swore I heard someone over here!"

A black haired woman poked her head out of the same bush. "Jericho," the woman scolded the other. "Not so loud."

Jericho groaned, ignoring her companion. "Gulia, this is pointless. I'm beginning to think that Merlin was full of shit! "

"Hey!" An orange haired man joined the two women. "Miss Merlin wouldn't lie to us!"

"You're just saying that 'cause you have the hots for her, Arthur!" Jericho frowned.

"I do not!" He blushed hotly.

"You are rather infatuated," Gulia agreed with Jericho.

"I am not!"

"I think they got you there buddy," another male voice commented stepping out of the bushes nearby.

"Howser!" Arthur complained. "Not you too!"

"Hey, not saying anything's wrong with that!" The blonde chuckled. "Merlin's a total babe!"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that," the former King of Camelot scowled stomping up to the taller man.

"He's not wrong," Jericho mumbled as she and Gulia joined the men in the clearing.

The same clearing King and Diane had been in only moments before (not that they knew that).

Two more men joined them in the clearing. One with pink hair and the other with shoulder length brown hair. The man with brown hair the size of a small shed while the other was more modestly built (in comparison).

"Hey, you find anything? Gilthunder, Griamore?" Howser asked the two newcomers as he waved them over.

"No. I'm beginning to think Miss Merlin was pulling our leg," the pink haired man, Gilthunder answered.

"Agreed," the other man, Griamore responded.

Arthur shook his head at them. "Guys, I'm telling you, Miss Merlin wouldn't lie about this."

"Then where exactly are they?" Gulia tilted her head as she regarded the orange haired man.

"I… don't know," he blushed as he scratched his cheek. He let out a nervous chuckle. "But we'll find them!" Arthur exclaimed with a positive smile.

"I wish I had your optimism," Howser shook his head.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow?" Griamore suggested as he scanned the clearing. "It's late. Maybe they're all just sleeping."

"Huh," Jericho put a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Good point."

"That's settled then," Gilthunder took charge. "We shall go back to the resort to rest and resume our search after breakfast."

"Fine," Arthur relented, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

Gilthunder lead the way, Griamore, Jericho, and Gulia close behind. Howser clasped Arthur's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry man. If they're out here, we'll find them."

That easy smile appeared back on the orange haired man's face. "Right! Thanks Howser!"

"No problem," the blonde smiled as they followed the rest of their group. "I mean, it can't be that hard to find a village full of fairies."

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, I know… this chapter has so much sweetness in it, it'd give a t-rex a mouth full of cavities XD I regret nothing. Haha Some of my favorite phrases come from this chapter. "Horribly, wonderful idea" and "welcomingly terrible situations". There's just something about those contradicting phrases that make me smile. Who know's why? Maybe it's simple because they're coming from King. Though… technically they come from me? Meh, I don't care. I luv them. Anyway….

LOOK who just showed up to our party! Some familiar faces and some new! How exciting! XD

As always, thank you to everyone who continues to support this story! Luv you all!

Luv~

Side Note: For anyone looking for some more Kiane luving, I'm currently working on finishing up a short story with them! And by short, I mean it's still 5 chapters and somehow over 20k words. Yes, I probably do have a writing problem. XD Be on the look out for **Mattress**! Chapter 1 is already out. :D Cya guys next time!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 33**

They arrived by the pool. Apparently Diane's sense of direction was a lot better than either of them thought. She had ended up running close to Merlin's home while still giving them a mile birth from any building. King set her gently on the ground, keeping his own feet in the air. She let out a sigh before turning to him with a blinding smile.

"Thanks Harlequin!"

King nodded dumbly.

He didn't know what to say now that they were back. _Should I say something about the kiss? Can I kiss her again? Should I pretend that it never happened?_ King frowned at the last thought. He definitely didn't like the idea of that, but he'd do whatever Diane wanted. If she desired to act like it never happened he'd do the same. At least for now. There was the whole 'need to be ready by the end of summer to battle some guys they couldn't even beat fully last time', thing going on, so he'd understand if she didn't want anything right now.

His eyes followed her as she took a few steps away. The giantess paused momentarily, seemingly thinking of something. She whirled around and marched back to him. Diane grabbed his hand and began dragging him along with her.

"D-Diane!" King finally found his voice halfway to the waterfall. "What are you doing?"

" _We_ are going to cool off," she commented lightly.

"Uh, okay?"

Diane stopped at the edge of the pool of water at the bottom of the falls, just like she had their first day here. She turned to face him, staring only a second before averting her eyes. She continued avoiding his gaze as she said, "you're being stupid."

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, not even realizing _why_ he was. "I don't mean to be."

She scowled further. "You're not supposed to agree with me."

Now it was King's turn to scowl. "Sorry?"

"Stop that," she stomped her foot impatiently.

"Stop what?" King exasperated. He honestly had no idea what she wanted from him. He was starting to get a little irritated with how confusing she was being.

"Stop doing whatever you think will make me happy!" She finally met his gaze, eyes burning fiercely.

"What?" His mouth slacked for a second before he snapped his jaw shut. Heat burned on his cheeks. "I don't do that!"

He knew he did.

"Yes you do!" She poked him in the chest. "It's flattering and all Harlequin, but I don't _need_ you to make me happy." The way the amethyst swirled trying to convey something to him was slightly unsettling but he couldn't figure out why.

"Well maybe I want to!"

"What?" She blushed and her eyes widened, momentarily thrown off. Diane shook her head. "You don't have to. If you're only doing things to make me happy, how am I supposed to know that it's what you want too?" She asked quietly, arms wrapping around herself.

Kings' brows furrowed together. He really didn't comprehend where this line of questioning was coming from. Instead of asking her what she meant, he stupidly said, "I don't understand you."

Her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "Well I don't understand you either!" Diane rebutted angrily.

"At least we can agree on that. Or are you going to accuse me of only saying that to make you happy?" King argued stubbornly. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

He regretted it even more when he saw her bottom lip quiver.

Diane didn't meet his gaze as she responded. "You can be a real jerk, you know that?" She then pushed past him and sprinted away.

"Diane! Wait!" He stretched out a hand after her before sinking it into his hair. "I'm such an idiot!" King groaned before falling backwards on to the ground.

He replayed the conversation over and over in his mind for what seemed like hours as he stared at the stars above him. _What did I miss?_ Because there had to be something. Diane _had_ to have a reason for bringing him over here. For accusing him of only trying to make her happy. His hands fisted at his side.

 _Why would she be mad about that? Is it so wrong to want to make her happy?_ He hadn't been lying when he told her he wanted to. King tried to do whatever he could to make sure she was happy, even sacrificing his own happiness sometimes.

He paused.

"Maybe that's the problem?" He mumbled out loud to himself as he mulled it over.

His brow furrowed, his mind forced back to the past. King _had_ on (multiple) occasions given up his own happiness for the sake of the past Diane's. Maybe him trying to spare her feelings back then ended up causing them both more heartache than there really needed to be.

Like right now.

"Ugh!" King groaned as he sprung up to his feet and tugged at his hair. "What am I supposed to do?!" He shouted at the sky.

No response.

Not that he thought there would be.

Deciding to take Diane's early advice to cool down (and hopefully clear his head), King stripped off his shirt and shoes. He floated over to the edge. Staring down at the water, he took a deep breath and jumped, letting gravity take a hold of him. Cold washed over his senses. He resurfaced as fast as he could, trying to escape the feeling.

"Shit," he cursed the chilled water.

King shifted onto his back, letting the cold water clear his mind. He once again studied the nights sky.

Diane's words wouldn't leave his mind. He had figured out that she was mad that he would give up his own happiness for hers, but he couldn't fight the feeling that there was something more to it. King evened out his breathing as he pulled together what he knew of Diane.

"She thinks that I kissed her because she wanted me too?" He said it outloud, hoping it would make more sense if he did.

It didn't.

"That's stupid, of course I wanted to kiss her. That can't be it," he mulled over the idea, disappointed in himself for not being able to figure out the puzzle.

He stood up, running a hand through his wet hair. "I _told_ her I wanted to kiss her… Diane couldn't think that I didn't want too…" His lips tingled with the memory of their kiss.

If she asked him outright, King would have told he wanted to kiss her entirely too much. He assumed that his actions conveyed his feelings well. He'd pulled her close as their lips moved experimentally together. How was that him not wanting to kiss her?

"Am I thinking about this all wrong?" His hands slipped into the water. King stared at the surface, his own scowling image reflected back at him.

The image blurred, a new vision beginning to form. The King of Fairies blinked repeatedly, knowing he _had_ to be seeing things as a reflection of Diane appeared. King checked over his shoulder, half expecting to see Diane, but also knowing that there was no way for her to be behind him without floating. He looked back and rubbed his eyes.

The image remained. It only took him a few seconds to realize it wasn't the Diane he had just had a fight with. No, this one was younger, in her mid teens, not her twenties.

This was the past Diane.

His eyes widened and suddenly, he couldn't stop looking. He didn't _want_ to stop looking. He didn't want the image to disappear.

"Diane?" King breathed hesitantly.

He reached for her. A sad smile crossed her lips just before his hand touched her. And she disappeared.

"No," he choked. He thrashed through the water uselessly. Searching for a woman who wasn't even there to begin with. King stopped, his breathing heavy. Only when he stopped moving did he notice the extra ripples in the water.

He was crying.

King inhaled shakily as he brought a hand to scrub away the tears. "Shit," he cursed himself lowly. "I'm losing my fucking mind," a choked sob escaped his lips as he laughed at his own hysteria.

Her smile tormented him.

"Why were you so sad?" King continued to talk himself through his episode. "Why is _she_ so mad?" He switched to talking about the present Diane.

Tears fell again as he realized what he had just done.

He had melded the two together.

King's hands fisted in his hair as he swore violently. "Damnit!" He punched the water. "What the hell am I doing!?"

Diane hadn't really been talking about him making her happy. Not this her, anyways.

She had been talking about her past self.

She had accused him of wanting to make _that_ Diane happy at the cost of his own happiness.

She had thought he had kissed her because of the past.

The answers hit him like a freight train. King felt sick. He struggled to float himself over the lake. As soon as he had hovered over dry land he collapsed. Another sob racked his body as he dug his hands into the grass. His tears were absorbed into the ground.

 _How long has Diane felt like this? How didn't I notice sooner?_ This had been the very thing King worried about in the beginning. How could he have failed to read between the lines of what she was saying and see the truth she had tried to convey?

 _Because I'm an idiot,_ he instantly answered. No matter what the Sin of Sloth seemed to do, he was always too late to realize what was needed of him.

King steeled his resolve and wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat back.

"Not this time," he vowed.

* * *

Diane undressed and flung her clothes against the wall.

She forced a shirt over her head and jammed her legs into cotton shorts before stomping over to the bed. Diane fell face down into the mattress. She screamed and cursed into a pillow until her voice went hoarse. She rolled over, frustrated tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong with me?" She whimpered dejectedly.

Her thoughts flooded with King.

"Why would I say that?" She groaned flopping over onto her side. With a pillow crushed against her chest, Diane let out a heavy sigh.

She knew why she'd said that.

It was the same damn reason she always overreacted when it came to King. She was confused. About his relationship with her past self. About his relationship with her now. About how he managed to separate the two of them in his mind, if he even did.

Diane had been so hopeful.

King had seemed different tonight. More honest with himself and more open. She _thought_ that he had made some kind of mental breakthrough. Where he put the past behind him and started living in the present. He bantered with Meliodas and Ban so easily.

 _With me so easily,_ she fought the smile that threatened her lips at the thought. She had missed being able to talk so freely with King. When they danced that first time, he had seemed changed.

 _No,_ Diane shook her head. _That's not right. He wasn't really different. He just wasn't hiding._ Because she now saw what Merlin had pointed out to her. King wasn't a shy timid man, he only seemed like that around her.

Diane scowled, unsure if it was because of the her now or the her then that he felt the need to be different in her presence. She wanted it to be because King liked her now. That _she_ made him a little nervous (in a good way of course). Not the feelings lingering for her past life.

Her traitorous thoughts shifted to their time in the woods.

King's hands against her skin had sent a fire through her very soul. Diane had become bold because of the sensation. It allowed her the courage to ask for that kiss. Something she'd wanted for longer than she could recall. Stupid really. Diane had known him for a total of two months. Why couldn't she remember _when_ she started wanting to kiss him?

When King's lips pressed against hers that first time, her heart soared.

The smirk that crossed his newly fascinating lips had made her so hot. Not in the normal way his smile did, the heat on her cheeks. No. This she'd felt before, but Diane refused to put it into words. Just thinking about how heated their second kiss had gotten, it warmed her again. Stumbling blunders and all.

And yet. It had all been perfect.

Up until her stupid idea to passive aggressively confront him.

Another groan slipped past her lips. "Nice one Diane," she mumbled as she climbed under the blankets.

The night had been going so well (minus the few embarrassing instances like dancing in front of the village. But really, those were almost expected at this point.) and then she had to get self conscious. Diane buried her face in the pillow. King had been her first kiss.

But was she his?

She really hadn't thought of it in the heat of the moment. Her mind preoccupied with other actions that involved her and the Sin of Sloth. Diane flushed at the reminder of her not so innocent thoughts. And then, as they had been flying back, her mind asked the question.

It played a factor in her wanting to cool off. The other being… well the obvious reasons (of the not so innocent kind). King's silence had been her undoing, forcing her lips to move when they shouldn't have.

She'd called him stupid and _he'd_ apologized.

Somehow that simple sentence reminded her of all the times he said sorry. Of how many times he had absolutely nothing to apologize for. It had made her angry. Her mind, already occupied of thoughts of if her past life had been his first kiss, jumped to accuse him of only wanting to make her happy.

The past her.

It hadn't been hard for her to make the leap that he'd only kissed her because of their history.

A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Diane?"

Her breath caught in her throat. _King? What is he doing here?_ She panicked internally. Diane couldn't take seeing him right now. She just couldn't. She ignored him, praying he'd go away.

The door opened quietly.

Diane evened her breathing, hoping he'd believe her asleep. She couldn't hear him, but she knew he'd entered the room. A scowl threatened to break across her face. _Dumb fairy being able to fly and not make any noise._ Somehow her senses seemed hyper aware of him anyway as she felt him reach a hand out.

She struggled to keep her breathing pattern the same.

His hand fell away.

A few seconds later, the door closed.

Air rushed out of her lungs and she turned to stare at the barrier between them. A tear slipped down her cheek at her own frustrations.

She couldn't see him right now.

She just couldn't.

* * *

"Your grace?"

"Go away Hayden," King immediately replied, shoving Chastiefol over his face.

The Grizzly Sin hadn't gotten any sleep last night. His mind ran with thoughts of Diane. By the time exhaustion set in, the sunlight already streamed in through his windows. He didn't think he could take the hit Hayden would be sure to give him right now. Not without exploding at the undeserving (maybe a little deserving) fairy.

He imagined his best friend fidgeting as he debated what to do. "But it's already noon…"

"I don't care."

"... I take it things didn't go well with Diane."

King's breath halted at her name. It _hurt_ to hear someone say it. Which was just absurd.

"I half expected her to be in your bed this morning," Hayden mumbled, but in the silence of the room, King heard it loud and clear.

He sat up and glared at the fairy. The worried expression on his friend's face was all that stopped King from shouting profanities at the man. "Fine, I'm up. Now go away."

Hayden ignored him. "What happened?"

"Who says something happened?" King scowled as his hands fisted in the blankets.

"Your reaction to me saying her name," he answered simply. "Normally you straighten up, like you've heard the best news. Just now though… you almost seemed to curl into yourself. If I couldn't tell that, what kind of friend would I be?"

A pressure settled down on the bed. King didn't have to look up to know Hayden just sat down.

"So tell me what happened, Harlequin. Maybe I can help."

King wanted to tell him. He really did. But all this talk froze his voice. He couldn't explain how _angry_ he was at himself for daring to blur the two Diane's together. For making the present Diane somehow feel inferior and undeserving of his affections. It ate at him.

Silence filled the room.

A hand rested on King's shoulder suddenly and he jumped. Hayden's small smile greeted him. "Maybe later then," he told King quietly as he squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

All the auburn haired man could do was nod in response.

Neither spoke again until King joined Hayden in the hall. The taller fairy knocked on the room next to his. "Good morning Lady Diane!" He called through the door.

King reluctantly realized that he was happy Hayden didn't enter her room unannounced like he did the King of Fairies. He knew no feelings past friendship were shared between his best friend and Diane. That didn't mean King wasn't happy about Hayden not entering her room without him, though.

Diane opened the door and King forced himself to remember how to breathe. His guilt renewed at seeing her. The memories of last night flooding his mind and ending with him in her room. Diane pretending to sleep so she wouldn't have to speak to him. The need to talk to her, to make her understand, gnawed at his insides. But her gaze found Hayden's first, and King's voice caught in his throat. Her eyes always found his first in a room (or hallway).

 _Is she still going to ignore me?_ The idea scared him.

"Morning Hayden," she beamed brightly at the green haired fairy. Her eyes moved to King. He stiffened under her gaze, cursing himself when her smile fell. "King," she greeted and promptly turned on her heel to walk down the hall.

King frowned deeply. _Fantastic,_ he mentally moaned. _She is still mad at me. At least she acknowledged my existence I guess…_

"Whoa," Hayden whispered beside him. "You really must have fucked up."

"Tell me something I don't know," King grumbled back. The two fairies followed after the silently fuming giantess.

"This may kinda be my fault?"

"What?" King stopped in his tracks at the quiet admittance and whirled on his best friend.

"Uh," Hayden avoided his gaze at all cost. "I said that this may… be my fault?" Amber eyes narrowed and the green haired fairy quickly continued. "I mean that it was kind of the plan to force some alone time on you guys last night! I didn't think it would cause a fight between you two!"

King instantly let out a heavy sigh. Hayden stopped talking and eyed his friend curiously. The Sin of Sloth ignored him and resumed walking down the hallway. His thoughts once again replayed last night. From their dance at the party, to their kiss in the woods, and then to their ridiculous fight by the waterfall.

He had vowed last night to tell Diane what she craved to know.

But as King watched her stomp down the hallway, head held high, he had to wonder.

 _Will she even let me?_

* * *

A/N: Not gunna lie, this was a difficult and tricky chapter to write. I wanted to capture all the mixed feelings Diane was suddenly having and how confused the both of them are. Not sure I accomplished it like I wanted to, but this will have to do. Hopefully you guys found it somewhat enjoyable to read at the very least.

As always, thank you to everyone who continues to read! I know not everyone has the time to leave a review but I know you're there and it means a lot that you guys let this little story occupy a bit of your day :) Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I look forward to hearing how you guys think I did on this one.

Luv~


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 34**

 _Something definitely happened between them_ , Meliodas observed as his eyes wandered from King to Diane.

The two hadn't said a single word to each other since they showed up to brunch. That alone was odd. Add in the fact that Diane was sitting by Elizabeth while King sat by him and Meliodas knew something was wrong. The giant and fairy not couple, always sat by each other. Brunch went on, no one questioning the two (surprisingly). It was as if the whole table could feel the tension and didn't want to broach the subject.

Meliodas figured everyone knew they played a part in whatever happened between the quiet pair. So they didn't pry.

The group of nine now occupied the pool area.

Diane reclined at one end of the pool with Elizabeth.

King sat by himself at the opposite end.

Meliodas' brows furrowed. _What the hell happened last night?_ He watched Elizabeth leave Diane's side, her own expression frustrated as well. His girlfriend sat down on the chaise beside him and worried her bottom lip. He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"She didn't tell me anything," Elizabeth confessed with a frown. "Diane _always_ tells me."

His green eyes trailed to the former giantess. A half gone pitcher of margaritas by her side as she buried her head in a book. She probably thought people would be less likely to bother her if it looked like she was reading. Too bad for Diane, the book was upside down.

"Don't worry too much," Meliodas gave the love of his life a smile. "They'll figure shit out… eventually."

Elizabeth's aqua eyes glanced behind him. The former demon knew she stared at King. "But, I've never seen them like this. I don't think King has said more than two words to anyone besides Hayden."

"That's true."

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who? Hayden?"

"No, King."

Meliodas frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "You said yourself King hasn't said more than two words to anyone but Hayden. Why would he talk to me?"

"Because you're his friend too," Elizabeth leaned over him and granted him a small smile. "I don't like seeing the two of them like this. They both look like they're in pain. I don't know why they don't just talk to each other."

Meliodas had an idea why. King snuck glances at Diane any time he thought no one was watching. Diane _knew_ King was observing her and she deliberately avoided his gaze until he glanced away in frustration. Then she'd take her turn to stare at him.

King wanted to talk.

Diane didn't.

"Diane doesn't want to have anything to do with King right now," Meliodas explained his thoughts.

Elizabeth scowled lightly, "why do you think that is?"

"She's Diane," he shrugged.

"Hmm," the silverette hummed her agreement. "Stubborn to a fault at times. Even if what she wants is to talk to King, she won't give in easily. She hates feeling like she did something wrong. Avoiding him is simpler than talking to him."

Meliodas chuckled and pecked her cheek. "Exactly."

Elizabeth blushed lightly. "I still think you should talk to him."

"I just told you it won't matter."

"Maybe not," his girlfriend's eyes trailed back to the lone fairy. "But I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing someone cares enough to try." She smiled gently.

She'd got him there.

"Fine," Meliodas huffed. He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her. "You're lucky I love you so much," he mumbled against her lips.

Elizabeth giggled, "I know. But to be fair," her eyes twinkled. " _You're_ lucky I love you so much."

The blonde snorted, "don't I know it!" He pressed another kiss to her lips. "I'll go talk to him."

"I'll go… sit by Diane," Elizabeth stood. "Maybe she changed her mind."

"Doubtful."

The silverette stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation.

"Careful," Meliodas warned with a wicked grin. "Keep that tongue out and I may have to carry you away. That'd be a lot more fun then talking to King."

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth squeaked as she blushed hotly. She quickly scampered away, leaving him to chuckle alone.

He calmed himself and made his way to King. The fairy pretended not to notice the blonde as he sat down. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, just watching the others play in the pool.

"Wanna talk about it?" Meliodas kept his voice low.

King shot him a sideways glance before replying, "not particularly."

Well, the fairy had answered him, so that's a start. The former demon mulled over the idea of just leaving. He'd told Elizabeth he'd talk to King. The former Sin of Wrath never said how long he'd talk to the Sin of Sloth. His girlfriend probably wouldn't be too happy, but Meliodas' had some ideas on how to distract her.

 _Teaching her what happens when she sticks her tongue out at me, comes to mind._

His green eyes shifted from the pool to the fairy. A large scowl rested on King's face. The auburn haired man snuck glances at Diane every thirty seconds. A heavy sigh filtered past King's lips and Meliodas couldn't take it anymore.

"You obviously want someone to listen so just spill."

King faced him fully and glared.

Meliodas' eyes widened a fraction before he schooled his features. He wouldn't let King know the intensity of his glare unsettled him slightly. It spoke volumes on how angry the fairy must be just underneath the surface.

 _He definitely needs to talk,_ the blonde decided.

"We can go somewhere else if that would help?" Meliodas suggested offhandedly. He didn't really wanna leave the pool, but if that's what it took to get the King of Fairies to talk, he would.

King scowled down at his feet. "Don't think it would make a difference either way," he mumbled barely loud enough for Meliodas to hear.

"Your call," he shrugged easily. "Doesn't really matter much to me." The blonde leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

The fairy eyed him skeptically. "Sure, whatever."

Apparently he hadn't been convincing enough. _Oh well,_ the Sin of Wrath shook it off. A curious question nudged him and Meliodas had to ask, "you tell Hayden what happened?"

"No. He apologized, said he may have had something to do with it," King narrowed his eyes as he recalled the conversation. His gaze shifted to the blonde. "I figured _all_ of you must have then."

 _Busted,_ Meliodas chuckled and smiled at the disgruntled fairy. "Not like we forced you two into a bad situation."

"Really?" King raised a skeptical brow. "So you're going to tell me that you didn't plan the damn dance at the village?"

"Didn't say that," the blonde shook his head in mirth. "That part was perfect! Didn't even know that Diane would throw some earth at you, that was cool." Meliodas forced himself back to the topic at hand. "I meant whatever the two of you did to get so pissy with each other _after_ we stopped watching."

King scowled, "I'm not being p-... Wait," he studied Meliodas and the blonde belatedly realized his slip. "Watching? How long?"

"Ah ha ha," he chuckled nervously. His fingernails were suddenly really interesting. "Only up til the two of you started your little game of tag."

"You _what_?!" The fairy hissed as he stood. "You - why would - does that mean you s- no, no, no," King tugged at his hair as he paced anxiously. He shook his head as he came back to stop in front of Meliodas. "Who's everyone?"

"Well," the blonde put a finger to his chin in thought. He knew who was there, but really he just wanted to distract (and maybe mess with) King. "Me, Ban, Elaine, Elizabeth and of course Hayden joined us after he left you guys."

He gave King a cheeky smile.

The fairy wasn't amused.

King let out a huff of air as he collapsed back into his chair. "I hate you all."

Meliodas rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever you say. Now," he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "What were you worried we saw?"

King didn't answer.

"The fight after Hayden left?"

King remained silent.

"Well I told you we only saw up until you guys disappeared into the woods, soooo…" Meliodas tried prompting. The fairy's lips stayed shut. "I'm just going to assume you two did something dirty and are highly disappointed in the results."

King fell out of his chair.

Meliodas held back a laugh.

The King of Fairies slammed his hands down as he glared at the former demon in disbelief. "What on _earth_ would make you think that's what happened?"

"Absolutely nothing," Meliodas shrugged as he quickly answered. He smirked smugly, "but it got you to talk."

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"You said that already."

"It needed to be repeated," King snapped as he sat back down. He ran a hand through his hair as he pleaded, "just leave me alone."

Meliodas frowned lightly. "I told Elizabeth I'd talk to you."

"We've talked, you've kept your promise."

That was true. The blonde said he'd talk to King. Not that he'd figure out what the problem was. But now that Meliodas had conversed with the miserable fairy, he didn't like the idea of just leaving him alone again. _He's probably been beating himself up this whole time,_ Meliodas mused. _Because that's the kind of guy King is._

King blamed himself for whatever happened between him and Diane, Meliodas was sure of it. Whether or not it actually was his fault didn't really matter. It took two to have an argument and Meliodas knew enough of his brunette friend to know that she had had a hand in the fight no matter how innocent King thought her to be.

It couldn't be all his fault.

No one was ever really free from blame when both parties were hurting.

His amber eyes found her again, Meliodas noticed. _Damnit,_ the blonde cursed. _I can't leave him moping here alone._

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He faced King's lazy glare head on.

"Because I don't particularly _like_ reiterating my fuck ups to people who have a habit of tormenting me for my mistakes," he responded cooly.

"Hey," Meliodas objected. "That's not true."

"Pretty sure it is."

"I don't _torment_ you," the blonde scowled deeply as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "King, I'm only going to say this once and don't you _ever_ make me repeat it."

King's lazy glare didn't change, but he didn't try to stop Meliodas from speaking.

"You are my friend. I mess with you _because_ we are friends. If anyone else gave you even a third of the shit Ban, Hayden and myself dished out, I'd beat them to bloody pulp. I don't doubt that Ban and Hayden would do the same," he took a deep breath and unclenched his balled up fists.

His green eyes bored into King's amber as he restated, "we are friends King. So don't you fucking feed me that bullshit about your mistakes. I've made a lot and I don't judge you, or anyone else on theirs. We all fuck up. That's life. We pick ourselves up and learn from them."

The stare didn't break and King didn't speak.

"All that being said," Meliodas continued. "Tell me how you fucked up this time."

King snorted.

Meliodas smiled.

"Long version or short version?" The fairy finally spoke, eyes glancing around the pool. Probably to make sure no one was listening.

He shrugged, "whatever one you wanna tell."

"Short version," King nodded. "... pretty sure Diane thinks the only reason I kissed her is because of the past."

Meliodas blinked once. Twice.

King fidgeted at his blank stare. The blonde reached over, placing both hands on the fairy's shoulders. He gripped them tightly as he spoke.

"Can you… repeat that?" Meliodas began to shake King lightly. The fairy flushed and avoided his gaze. "Because I could have _sworn_ you said you kissed Diane."

"... I did…"

Meliodas jaw slacked at the simple sentence. "You're kidding!"

King scowled at him. "I wouldn't joke about that."

"Whoa!" Meliodas laughed loudly as he locked the auburn haired man in a choke hold. He noogied the man as he happily said, "that's fucking awesome! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Meliodas," King hissed as he fought to get out of his hold. "St-stop! Everyone's staring at us."

He immediately dropped the irked fairy back into his chair. His green eyes found that King hadn't been lying. Everyone was staring at them. Even Diane. Meliodas brought his attention back to his companion to find the fairy an intense shade of red.

 _He definitely isn't lying about the kiss,_ Meliodas deduced. He mentally snickered even as he made up an excuse for his own reaction to King's news.

"King just told me he could do a backflip," he offered up as explanation and shrugged. "Been trying to get him to do one for months."

They all stared for another few seconds before returning to whatever they had been doing.

Diane's eyes lingered before she directed her attention back to Elizabeth. Meliodas saw the light pink on the former giantess' cheeks. _She probably knows he told me,_ he figured.

"That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard," King reprimanded. "You honestly couldn't come up with anything better than that?"

"Hey, they bought it didn't they?" He grinned at the agitated fairy. "Now, say it one more time. I really just can't believe it."

King flushed again, "why's it so hard to believe that I kissed her?" he shook his head, "wait, that's not the point here!"

"It's not?"

"Did you even hear the other half of what I said?"

Meliodas thought on it. The exciting news had been the kiss. It should have happened a long time ago if anyone asked his opinion on it. For it to finally have happened _was_ awesome news. _Elizabeth's going to be so pumped!_ He smiled at the image of his girlfriend being so happy. Her excitement might even lead to some extra smooches for himself.

That reminded him, _I have to remind her why she shouldn't stick her tongue out at me._

"Meliodas," King sighed heavily.

"What?"

The fairy facepalmed. "There was a whole other part to what I said besides the… kissing," his ears pinked. "I said that she thinks I only did it because of the past."

"Huh, well that is a problem."

"Thank you, your insight is most appreciated," King replied sarcastically. "How did I ever handle this on my own?" He rolled his eyes.

Meliodas chuckled. "I do what I can. But, how are you going to fix it?"

"I'm not sure that I can," King frowned, easy attitude falling back into depression.

"You have to have _some_ idea," the blonde insisted. "You wouldn't want to talk to her so bad if you didn't."

King glanced at him lazily before sighing loudly. "I was just going to tell her the truth. Either she'll believe me or beat the shit out of me."

"Could be both."

"Once again… so helpful."

"The truth will be good in all seriousness," Meliodas placed a hand on his shoulder in reassurance. "If you tell her and she still wants to be mad, well, screw her then."

King scowled, "isn't she your friend?"

"You both are," he responded quickly. "But if she can't see how tough this is on you, then maybe she needs a little help," Meliodas beamed as he removed his hand.

"Oh goddesses, no," he paled.

Meliodas snickered at King's reaction. "I didn't say I'd be the one doing it. Actually I think Elizabeth will be more then willing to talk some sense into her. And probably your sister."

King slumped in his chair. "It doesn't really matter what I say right now does it?"

"Nope!"

"Either way someone's going to talk to Diane?"

"Yep."

"Do I at least get the chance to talk to her first?"

"Sure thing," Meliodas agreed.

He _wanted_ King to talk to Diane first. Hell if everything went smoothly (it never did with the two of them, but he had hope) then nobody would even need to lift a finger. All parties involved preferred that he was sure.

"Hope you can manage it by tonight," Meliodas mused out loud for the fairy. "Otherwise that may make for some awkward training tomorrow."

"Damnit," King cursed as he dropped his head in his hands. "I completely forgot about that."

"That's not surprising."

King snapped his head up to glare accusingly at the blonde.

Meliodas held his hands up in mock surrender. "Only meant that you've been thinking of other things besides the life and death fight we've been preparing for. Your love life is _much_ more important."

The fairy scrutinized him and Meliodas forced himself not to smirk.

"I can't tell whether you're serious or not," King finally spoke.

Meliodas shrugged, "you'll never know."

In the grand scheme of things, maybe King and Diane's relationship didn't really matter, but that wasn't how Meliodas saw it. Both of them were important members of the team. Everything would be a _lot_ easier if the two of them got over their qualms. Then everyone could go back to focusing on the task at hand.

Because really, every person at this pool noticed the tension.

Meliodas and Elizabeth were just the only ones to try and dissolve it.

 _Well,_ the blonde mused. _King's been trying. I'll give him that._ It didn't make much sense for anyone else to get involved with the problem, even him and Elizabeth trying was probably overkill. He knew of only one other person who was also invested in King's wellbeing.

His eyes found Elaine's light amber.

The small fairy woman squeaked when their gazes locked. She quickly hid behind Ban. The white haired man quirked a brow at her peculiar behavior. A second later the taller man's crimson eyes were staring back at Meliodas. Ban tilted his head, eyes flickering to King for a split second before returning. His expression said it all.

 _Figuring shit out?_

At least that's what Meliodas assumed the Sin of Greed would say.

"We haven't been very subtle, have we," King spoke up.

Meliodas broke his gaze with Ban to stare at the auburn haired man. "You and Diane?" he clarified and the male fairy nodded. "Not even a little."

King groaned as he leaned back in his chair. "So everyone knows somethings wrong?"

"Duh."

The fairy mumbled profanities under his breath. Throwing an arm over his face he leaned back on the lounge chair he sat in.

"If you two weren't acting so out of character, we wouldn't have noticed," Meliodas eased his worries as much as he could.

"Like?"

Meliodas snorted. "Where should I start?" King didn't reply so he just started at the beginning. "You didn't walk into the room together for brunch. You didn't sit by each other at brunch. You didn't speak to each other at _all_ during brunch. Hell when we left brunch you didn't even leave the room together."

"So this is all because of brunch?"

"No. Just pointing out that those things you _didn't do_ are what clued everyone in. One or two things, sure no big deal. But you two were purposely avoiding each other."

"I'm not avoiding her…"

"Really?" Meliodas stated disbelieving. "Tell me King. Where are we?"

"... the pool?" He answered cautiously.

"And where do you _normally_ sit at the pool?"

"Well, wherever Diane-..." King snapped his mouth shut. Meliodas smirked smugly. "I hate you," the fairy repeated.

"So you keep saying."

A silence passed between them again. Meliodas had half convinced himself to go check on Elizabeth when King sat back up. "... have we really been spending that much time together?"

Meliodas eyed him curiously. "Want the truth or should I lie?"

"Probably should lie," Ban commented as he joined the two. He pulled a chair up, the metal screeching against the tile. "Truth may be too much."

"I'm just going to assume the answer to my question is yes then," King grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He narrowed his eyes at Ban, "don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope."

"Great, fantastic, join the _let's point out how attached King and Diane have been_ club," King sarcastically invited him as the fairy gestured widely with his hands. "Hell, I think we may even order jackets."

Meliodas' lips twitched, "jackets would be cool. Think the name's a little long though." Amber eyes narrowed but the former demon continued, unbothered. "How about _Clingy is Us_?"

King's lips set into a tight line. Ban chortled loudly.

"No? Hmm, how about _Attached at the Hip_?"

"Oh!~ Oh!~" Ban's hand shot up in the air. "I got one! How bout _Never going to get Laid?_ "

"Oh ha ha. Fuck off Ban!" King swore as he shoved the taller man. He barely budged.

The white haired man snickered as he mused the male fairy's hair. "Unless you've done something to change it, I think that one's going to stick."

"Funny you should say that," Meliodas couldn't resist the setup.

King's face paled before red crashed across his face.

"Oh?~" Ban's eager gaze shifted between the two. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" King hissed as he ducked down into his shirt. He floated off his chair, attempting to make an escape. "Think I should go, uh, check, on that… toaster in my room…"

Two hands clasped on to his ankles and yanked him back to his chair.

"You aren't getting away that easy," Ban snickered.

Meliodas was more focused on, "a toaster? In your room? Really?" King sunk lower into his chair. "And you called my excuse lame." he shook his head.

"No one believed yours either," Ban commented. "King? Do a backflip? Yeah right."

"Hey!" King protested. "I can do a backflip!"

"No flying," the other two insisted together.

"Nevermind," King mumbled.

"So~," Ban sang and King sunk even lower into his chair. "What happened?"

King and Meliodas exchanged a glance before the blonde answered.

"Short version or long version?"

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! Welcome to another chapter of Genie! A much, much lighter chapter then we had last time. Thankfully. This one was fun. I have to say the lame "excuses" were kind of my favorites. And of course just the overall bro moments XD Not to much to say this week except that... Holy buckets guys.. We're almost in November already. By the time I post for another one of my stories, it will be November. Ufda... Where did time go?!

As always, thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, fav and follow this story! You all rock!

Luv~


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 35**

This was getting ridiculous.

Everyone gathered around the fire pit to talk and enjoy the last night before they resumed their training. It had been _hours_ since King explained his side of the story to Meliodas, Ban and eventually Hayden and he _still_ hadn't been able to catch Diane alone. It's like she knew what he was trying to do.

Which, according to Meliodas, she did.

They were still gathered around the pool when he had elaborated. The blonde thought his female friend knew King wanted to talk and was purposefully avoiding making eye contact with the fairy. Meliodas went on to explain that she only ever stared back when King was already frustrated enough to look away from her. The former demon guessed that Elizabeth knew the whole story as well judging by the giddy grin on her face.

"At least _she_ knows how to keep her voice down," King had retorted.

Meliodas had just smiled and glanced at Ban as he said, "guess I _was_ as invested as the girls." Ban had chuckled and smirked.

King had no idea what that meant but let them be. If the two of them had some little secret, it wouldn't be anything new to him.

 _But back to the problem at hand,_ the King of Fairies shook himself out of his memories. This would be his last chance to try and get a hold of her. To try and explain it all to her. His heart beat irregularly in his chest as he thought of what exactly he would say.

He really didn't know.

King had told the guys he was going to tell Diane the truth, but he didn't even really understand what the truth was himself. The fairy was banking on the words just coming to him when the time was right.

A horrible plan given his track record.

He nursed his beer, hoping that when the moment finally came the liquid courage would give him strength.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow?" Meliodas' question dragged King out of his musings. "Training wise." His gaze shifted to the fairy and the auburn haired man knew the blonde had asked for his sake.

"Hmm," Merlin hummed as she mulled it over. "Gowther, what is your thought on the training?"

"I believe the maximum proficiency of training one on one to learn their magic has reached it's limits," Gowther expounded. "The next most beneficial move would be to spar against each other. Put their skills to the test against someone else and then gradually add more opponents while they simultaneously work on their teamwork."

King panicked. This really was his last chance to get Diane alone before the world resumed it's craziness. When Meliodas brought it up at the pool, King had figured he always had the training time between him and Diane to fall back on if he couldn't catch her tonight. _Shit,_ he mentally cursed.

"Well, that sounds fun," Meliodas commented. He smirked at Ban, "I vote Ban as the guinea pig for working on our teamwork."

"Oh bring it on! You barely beat me those few times! Adding more people ain't gunna make it any easier!" Ban rebutted with an eager smile donning his face.

"Finally!" Diane added with (what seemed to King) her first smile of the day. "I've been itching to beat Ban up since I met him!"

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?"

Diane quirked a brow at him. "Do you really want me to list them off?" She started holding out her fingers, "first off, the day we met. You were a jerk then already."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the white haired man waved her off. "I'll kick your ass just like I do his," he poked a thumb at Meliodas.

"I don't know about that," the blonde hummed. "I've been getting pretty good lately."

"So have I!"Diane chimed back in. "You should see all the cool stuff I can do with my hammer!"

An evil smirk passed Ban's lips and King really ( _really_ ) hoped the Fox Sin wasn't about to say something stupid.

"What does Ki-" he started only to be cut off by Elaine. She hissed something into Ban's ear and the man rolled his eyes. His elated expression didn't change even when Elaine pulled her hand back with a scowl.

King sent his sister a thankful smile. He knew damn well what the white haired devil had been about to spue. From the gleeful smile on Meliodas' face, the former demon knew as well.

 _Evil,_ the auburn haired man mused. _The both of them. Pure evil._

He chanced a glance at Diane, light pink dusting her features. She muttered something and Elizabeth giggled besides her. King frowned. Normally he was the one Diane confided in when she had curses about Ban. But now she was embarrassed and wouldn't even _look_ at him.

The King of Fairies groaned.

"Better make a move soon," Meliodas mumbled next to him. "Starting to get pretty late."

"What am I supposed to do?" King snapped quietly. "Drag her away and force her to listen?"

The blonde quirked a brow and shrugged, "maybe?"

The group began to discuss the plans for tomorrow. King commented here and there, but mostly he wasn't listening. A plan of attack attempted to form in his head. So far, anything he came up with to say to Diane ended with him in a pile of mangled limbs.

He couldn't take it anymore.

King quietly left his chair, moving around behind it and everyone else. He stopped by Diane and grabbed her wrist. She said nothing as he pulled her away. King tried to be subtle about his borrowing (possibly abducting but honestly if she wanted to get away she easily could've) Diane but he knew at least one set of eyes followed them. He didn't even have to look to know who.

Meliodas.

He shook his auburn covered head, grip tightening slightly on Diane. He refused to glance back, if he did, _Meliodas will probably say 'about time' or wiggle his eyebrows._ King continued leading Diane back inside, towards their shared wing.

Diane remained suspiciously quiet the whole way. King couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not. It didn't really matter at this point he supposed. He finally had her away from the group and on her own.

He had to tell her.

Consequences be damned.

"King?" She finally broke the silence between them as they reached the hall. King stopped, a few feet away from their rooms. "What's this about?"

He ignored the slight sting at her reverting to his alias instead of his name as he released her hand and glanced at her over his shoulder. Still, the earth magic wielding woman wouldn't meet his gaze. Instead Diane toed the ground as she twirled a pigtail around her finger anxiously. Teeth nibbled at her bottom lip. The simple action reminding him of how her lips felt against his last night.

King swallowed past the lump in his throat as he continued to stare at her.

Her messing with her hair like that had been swaying the line between _cute and innocent_ or _sexy and playful_ for King for quite some time. He'd hoped it would stay cute. Now after their kiss last night and the added pressure of being _alone_ for the first time since then, it crossed the line.

Diane was sexy.

He didn't think there was ever a time when he _hadn't_ found her appealing. But thoughts were flooding him. The dangerous ones he'd been trying to push down, hide, and pretend didn't exist for the past two months (minus those few… incidents). King gripped his shirt tightly at his side. A slow and (hopefully) calming breath left his lips.

Diane's heart threatened to beat out of her chest. It hurt. She'd avoided King all day only to let the man take her away without a single word. _What am I doing?_ circled through her mind the whole way here, until it finally bubbled up to ask him what was going on.

She knew damn well what he wanted to talk about.

She knew damn well it wasn't a conversation she wanted to have.

She _didn't_ know why she let him drag her up here in the first place.

A part of her, she was sure, knew they needed some privacy. She and King had never really had a fight like they did last night. Sure there were a few instances of spats, like when she found herself in his lap a month ago in Merlin's office or when King had just up and left after they'd finally found out who they were fighting. But that didn't compare to how she felt now. She was so damn _angry_ with him, not to mention herself. All of her insecurities about any possible relationship the two of them could have had festered until she couldn't help but snap at him.

Diane had called him stupid.

King had apologized.

The poor fairy hadn't even really _done_ anything wrong. Diane was the problem this time around. Her… _jealousy_ had started to eat at her over the little realization that maybe she wasn't King's first kiss. The former giantess envied any past connection she had with this man in front of her. His auburn hair slightly mussed, those intriguing amber eyes pointed at the floor as his surprisingly soft hands gripped his shirt.

It wasn't fair.

Diane wouldn't lie to herself. She liked King. That was an obvious fact by this point. There was a strong pull to him that she just called out to her. She couldn't deny it. She didn't _want_ to.

Nevertheless every time it seemed like the two of them were making progress, one of them would stop. Mostly her, but sometimes him. The past, she knew, was keeping them apart, but she didn't know how to get around it. Diane thought that last night was it. They'd _finally_ kissed and naively she believed all their worries of the past would be solved, just like in the movies.

Of course real life didn't work like that.

Diane didn't want King to like her just because her soul once belonged to someone he knew. His past… whatever she had been. The brunette couldn't stop the bitterness that coursed through her.

It was dumb. She knew it was. To be resentful of her past.

But that Diane had had King first.

And that was something she was struggling to get over. The brunette mentally shook herself out of such thoughts. Now wasn't the time to lose herself to petty jealousy. King had dragged her away from the group so it was apparent that he wanted to talk about something.

She had to end the silence. "Look if this is about-"

King cornered her up against the wall, arms caging her in just like last night, instantly silencing her. Any words died on Diane's lips at the unexpected action. King rarely moved so boldly. It left her speechless.

Just like King wanted.

"Diane," he started, amber gaze boring into her own. "I know there is this cloud hanging over me. Well… maybe us even. I'm guessing it's pretty obvious to you how I felt about the woman you're a reincarnation of."

Diane's eyes widened. He wasn't wasting time on pleasantries. Apparently he wanted to get straight to the point.

King gulped. He steeled his resolve. She needed to know. The two of them couldn't move forward if she didn't.

"I loved her."

He could practically see her heart shatter at his words as he stared into those amethyst eyes. So much like the past and yet wholly her own in this time. He wanted to stop, to offer her comfort. However he couldn't. Not yet. She had to hear it all.

"We knew each other for a long time. I had lost my memory when we were both young and she found me. We spent a long time together before my past caught up with me. I went to solve it and," he paused taking a deep breath to even out his voice. He stepped back.

Diane waited patiently, hanging on his every word.

"It was bad. My best friend, Helbram, had been killing humans in the time I was gone."

"Hayden," Diane whispered the name of the fellow reincarnation, eyes swirling with emotion.

He nodded. "Seven hundred years ago, Helbram used to enjoy the company of humans. He found everything about them utterly fascinating." King took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "They, however, tricked him and captured him along with his friends. I went to rescue them, but was overpowered and lost my memory. Meanwhile, he watched as the wings were ripped off our brethren and they were subsequently killed." A horrified gasp left the woman's lips. "The event caused him to lose his love of humans. To despise them…. To kill them."

"It was _my fault_ that Helbram lived for so long in constant torment. That _Elaine_ went through seven hundred years of loneliness before Ban showed up. I had to repent for my sins. I was off living happily with Diane while my people suffered. While my best friend suffered. While my sister suffered."

King's amber gaze lifted to meet Diane's amethyst. He wasn't even sure when he had stopped looking at her. The shame of his past had probably driven him away.

He swallowed down the lump expanding in his throat attempting to choke him. "I had to leave her," he continued. "So I made her forget me. Forget all those memories we made together so I could repent. That was my Sin. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth, for neglecting my duties as the Fairy King."

"Oh Harlequin," Diane breathed, her eyes soft with compassion. Tears threatened to overflow.

He wasn't done. Not yet.

"We met again when we joined the Seven Deadly Sins. Only… she didn't remember me. I did erase her memory after all," a sad smile crossed his lips. "I did look different as well," King admitted with a shake of his head.

"Different?" She stopped him. "How?"

King mulled over showing her, but figured there was no need to hide it. May as well come clean with that too. He stepped back and with a puff of smoke, he changed. Where once a slim fairy stood there was now a middle aged, heavy set man with wide lips and a button nose. He peered down at the brunette, now a good head taller than her.

Diane merely stared, open mouthed. A silence passed and King shifted anxiously at her lack of reaction. Her hand on his cheek made him jump. Her fingers trailed across the stubble on his jaw line.

"I didn't know you could do this," she mumbled. Her amethyst eyes darted around his being, her hand moving from his jaw down his neck and then back. Her gaze returned to his face, looking up at him with wonder.

King gulped audibly. He hadn't expected this. If anything he'd thought she would laugh. Most people did (though he couldn't understand why. He thought he was handsome this way. People listened and respected him when he was like this). His large hand wrapped around hers on his cheek and brought it back down. Both of their gazes studying the difference. His hand easily entrapped hers while when he was in his true form, they were similar in size.

"I…" he struggled to find words, dumbstruck by her reaction. "Didn't really think of showing it," he settled with.

Because honestly he hadn't found much need for his human form when he was living with the reincarnations in the apartment building. He didn't venture out much and a complete change in identity wasn't needed like it used to be. No one made fun of his youthful appearance in this time. He wasn't a criminal either.

Diane's eyes widened. "Wow, even your voice is different." She stared into his amber orbs as she added, "everything's different. Except your eyes. Those are the same."

"This was my human form when I was with the Sins as a Holy Knight." King ignored her statement and the weird fluttering of his heart. Diane seemed fascinated with him.

Her brow furrowed, "why would you need a different form?"

"Uh, well, there was a number of reasons at the time," the King of Fairies attempted to explain as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It was the Captain's idea, though."

"Meliodas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Fairies weren't often seen out in public. Most people just thought my ability to fly had to do with my power as a Holy Knight."

"Well, that's one reason," Diane tilted her head. "What are the others?"

"Ah well..." He grumbled, "We're getting a little off topic here…"

Then she busted out laughing as she nodded her head, apologies spilling from her lips. "Sorry! I just, I got so distracted by you! We'll come back to your human form later," she told him through fits of giggles. King held the form for a few more seconds as he allowed the sound of her laughter to soak in

He loved that sound.

It was much preferred over the sight of unshed tears from before. King would take Diane's laughter any day. He let the form fall with an exhausted huff. He always forgot how much work it took to hold (and he was really out of practice). The fairy smiled softly as he studied the former giantess as she took it all in. How her pigtails swayed in time with her laughter. The sparkle that lit up her amethyst eyes in mirth. How she'd lean forwards slightly, holding her stomach and causing her breasts to push together.

His mouth dried. As did his lips. He licked them idly before he released he was blatantly staring at her cleavage. King quickly averted his gaze.

 _I have to finish this explanation first,_ he scolded himself. He patiently waited for her laughter to die down to a giggle before continuing.

"We were with the Sins for a few years before we were all framed for murder." That immediately stopped any remnants of Diane's laughter. King felt bad, but he had to keep going. "We split up for about ten years. That's when Elizabeth and Meliodas met. She was gathering the Sins to save the kingdom. She brought us all together again."

Diane smiled. "Elizabeth is pretty great at bringing people together."

King nodded his head. "She succeed in her task and we were able to save the kingdom of Lioness. Not long after that, the Ten Commandments came into play."

The King of Fairies paused as he pondered his next words.

"Sometime after we completed the mission from Elizabeth, Diane had regained her memories. I was away visiting the new Fairy King's Forest with Ban. By the time I came back." King took a breath. "She had lost her memories of me once again."

Diane gasped.

"The fight with the Commandments began not long after that. And well, you know how that all turned out," King sighed.

"That time Meliodas, Elizabeth, Escanor and…" he noted her small hesitation, "... Diane had to help seal away their powers. _You_ had to be sealed away in the lamp as well."

King nodded. "I never got to tell her how I felt. I… don't want to go through that again."

His heart beat loudly in his chest. He wondered if she could hear it.

"Diane, I know that this," he gestured between the two of them, "Is confusing, but, I want you to know…" King took a deep breath. "I like you."

The auburn haired man resisted the urge to groan at how ridiculously lame that sounded. At the sight of Diane's red cheeks, he began to ramble.

"I mean that I like you for you. Not because you're a reincarnation of her. I mean, you guys share some similarities but you _are_ different. You're you, ya know? And I just wanted you to know-"

Her lips pressed against his.

King's amber eyes widened in shock. Diane was kissing him. He thought she'd have something to say after everything that he just told her. He'd unloaded a lot of information and if she felt half of what he did, she was probably overwhelmed.

But she kissed him!

She kissed him.

Diane wasn't really sure what she was doing. The sudden urge to just kiss him had taken over her. The temptation too strong to resist now that she knew how his lips tasted from the night before. She also wanted him to stop talking. As adorable as his rambling was, right now she just wanted him to stop. Stop talking. Stop thinking so much.

Kissing seemed like the best solution.

She pulled back and found King wide eyed and red faced. Diane giggled a little at his reaction. And her own nervousness. She couldn't quite grasp why the feeling was holding on so strong. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd locked lips (admittedly it went much smoother than their first attempt). Perhaps it was the fact that it still felt new because they'd only kissed twice now?

"Um, Harlequin-" she stopped when his eyes met hers.

There burned a fire in them she hadn't seen before. That was the only warning she received before she found herself pushed back against the wall. King's lips crashed against hers hungrily. The sudden ferocity caught her off guard for only a second before she responded just as eagerly.

She weaved her hands in his hair. He gripped her waist tightly. Their bodies pressed together as he trapped her against the wall. The combination of his hips pressed against hers and his lips pushed her over the edge.

A low moan slipped past Diane's lips.

"Shit," he mumbled against her before pulling back from their kiss. Diane's bright cheeks greeted him and he fought the desire to dive right back in to claim the part of her that made such sweet sounds.

"S-Sorry," she murmured.

King's eyebrows knit together, unable to form a reason _why_ she would be apologizing right now. For kissing him? _She should never say sorry for that,_ he mused as his gaze dropped to her lips. He couldn't keep the thoughts to himself. He wanted them to be honest with each other.

"What are you apologizing for?" King paused, ignoring the heat on his cheeks as he said, "if you wanna shut me up by kissing me, feel free to do so whenever you want."

"H-Harlequin!" She flusteredly replied as she dug her hands into his shirt and buried her face in his neck. "That's not it!"

A sigh escaped, "good." His arms wrapped around her and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Because that has to be the best way anyone's ever shut me up."

Her shaky breath passed over his skin. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Without a doubt."

Diane pulled back, but didn't meet his gaze. "I'm not… very good at this."

"And you think I am?"

"Well…." She fidgeted.

He frowned. _What's bothering her so much?_ "Diane?"

The Sin of Envy nibbled her bottom lip. King didn't hesitate to place a finger on her teeth's victim. Amethyst eyes, wide in surprise, snapped to his. He kept eye contact as he pulled down gently, releasing the delicate hostage.

"What's wrong?"

"You're my first kiss," she blabbed.

King furrowed his brow, confused by the statement. She had already told him this.

"Am I yours?" Diane studied him intently as her timidness vanished in wake of her desire to know.

His mouth unhinged as the simple question reminded him of what he almost forgot. _She thinks I kissed her because of the past. Diane wants to know if I kissed the past her._ King could kick himself for forgetting the whole reason he stole her away from the rest of the group. He had to tell her about the past yes, but he also needed to clarify a few things.

Like the kiss.

Suddenly, all his previous bravdo failed him. Words refused to form on his tongue. King settled with simply nodding, a scratchy, "yeah," all he could muster.

Her eye narrowed as she searched his amber orbs for a hint of deception. "You don't have to lie. It's fine if you did I just… I'm just curious.." Diane glanced down.

"...I never got the chance," he confessed and took note of the tension leaving her shoulders. "Diane…"

King really shouldn't ask the question on the tip of his tongue. He joked (but was kinda serious) with Meliodas about ending up getting the shit kicked out of him tonight. This question may very well lead to that.

"Are you jealous?"

Her mouth dropped open in disbelief. "I can't believe you would ask me that!" Diane squawked as she pushed him back enough to smack his arm.

"Ow!" He complained.

"You're a pompous ass you know that?" The brunette huffed, turning her nose up in the air and crossing her arms under her chest. "Am I jealous? Of my own past life? HA! Fucking ludicrous that's what that is!"

A smile formed on the fairy's lips.

It was a bit irrational, really, to like the idea of Diane being jealous over someone else having his first kiss. King had been all too ecstatic to find out he was hers so he couldn't blame Diane for wanting the same kind of reassurance.

"What are you smiling about?" The former giantess pouted at him. "I'm _not_ jealous of my past life!"

King merely shook his head at her insistence. She opened her mouth to protest only to have him cover her lips with his own. He moved slowly against her, nothing like the hunger his earlier kiss displayed. This one was deep, and caring, as he tried to convey what he could never put into words.

Not yet anyways.

He pulled back, to appreciate the way her lashes fluttered open. She was simply breathtaking. "You are my first kiss, Diane," he reiterated the fact. "This you, right here, in front of me."

"Good," she punctured her short statement with a swift kiss to his lips. Much like he had done last night when he found out he was hers.

That reminded him.

"I believe I still have a _request_ to cash in on," King brought up and Diane instantly pinked.

"Oh yeah…" She licked her lips as she answered him. A playful twinkle passed through her gaze. "Your wish is my command," Diane winked.

Now it was King's turn to blush. His mouth went dry at her insinuating tone. "I don't think you mean that," he mumbled as he pulled her closer.

The Sin of Envy hummed. "Pretty sure I do." She tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Think of me as your genie," she giggled lightly as his jaw dropped. "Except I'm only giving you one wish."

"H-hey!" he struggled to say as she glowed in mirth. "That's some kinda jab isn't it?"

"Maybe," she smirked lightly. Diane twisted out of his hold. She placed her hand on the doorknob of his room. "Coming?"

King frowned, confused. "Uh, Diane. That's my room."

Mischief danced across her bright eyes. "I know."

Diane then let herself into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: And the cat is finally out of the bag! What a weird expression... cat out of the bag... why would someone put a cat _in_ the bag in the first place? I mean I'm more of a dog person but that seems a bit odd to me. If anything, I think it should be box. Who let that cat out of the box. I've never really owned a cat but from what I've seen of cute cat videos on the internet, they like boxes... Okay back to topic. YAY! The two are getting places and GAH! I just love them soooo much. I could gush about them all day, but I'll leave it at this for now. XD Though I will say, the scene with King telling Diane is one that I had planned for MONTHS before I actually got around to dropping it into this chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it!

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, fav and follow! You guys are the wind beneath my wings! (or some other inspirational quote.) Be sure to enjoy this chapter AND Destiny 49! That's right, double posting day! *throws confetti* Make sure to leave a review if you guys enjoyed the chapters! See ya next time!

Luv~


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 36**

Meliodas' gaze followed the pair as King led Diane back inside.

He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. The blonde half wanted to call out King's attempt at being sneaky but he knew that the fairy and giantess needed some time alone. To discuss or whatever, it didn't really matter to him as long as the two figured it out. It had been… weird not having them talk to each other. Meliodas was all for chatting with King every now and then (much like they did today) but he didn't care for either of his friends being upset.

He wanted them happy.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth's sweet voice called him back. "What are you laughing at?"

His eyes met her aqua and he grinned. "Nothing in particular. Just happy King finally struck up enough nerve to whisk Diane away."

Ban snorted in his ale. Elaine patted his back, a small smile on her face. "Finally is right," she agreed. "I was worried Harlequin wouldn't be able to."

"King can be brave when he needs to be," Merlin commented lightly.

"It's most interesting when he acts contradictory to his normal character," Gowther added.

"Contradictory, huh?" Meliodas quirked a brow at the word.

The blonde may have only known his roommate for a few months, but Meliodas was sure King would always do the right thing when given the chance. He knew how stubborn Diane could be (years of being her friend taught him well in that aspect). She had avoided the fairy for as long as she could. It didn't matter that she hurt as much as he did.

"Harlequin may not come off like it, but he is brave," Elaine frowned, verifying Meliodas' thoughts. "Diane just… she makes him nervous sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ban chortled. "Try _all_ the time Lamb Chop. Man, I still can't get over that they actually kissed last night."

"What?!"

Now it was Meliodas' turn to snort in his ale. He turned to his tall friend and exasperated, "dude."

"Oops?" The white haired man shrugged, unbothered by the information he'd just let slip.

"What?!" Elaine repeated herself. She took Ban's face in both of her hands, squishing his cheeks together in her tight grip. "Did you just say they kissed?" She squeaked.

Ban nodded.

Elaine dissolved into a puddle of squeals. Elizabeth soon joined her. "Did you know?" The blonde woman asked the silverette excitedly.

"I did," Elizabeth confessed. "I wanted to tell you but, well, Diane was in a mood today. I tried so hard to keep it all in! It's such a relief that you know now!"

Meliodas smiled fondly at his girlfriend. It had to have been a max of six hours or so that Elizabeth had to keep the secret. _Apparently good news is hard to keep to yourself_ , his eyes shifted to Ban. The man already helping himself to another ale. The Fox Sin caught his gaze and held up a drink, a nonverbal question if he wanted one. Meliodas nodded his answer.

"It's no wonder that both of their hearts were in such distress all day," Elaine spoke thoughtfully. "After coming to realize their feelings like that, only to have something come between them not long after…"

"Wait!" Elizabeth stopped the blonde fairy before she could get any further. Her eyes wide with excitement. "Their hearts?"

"Oh, um, yes," Elaine gave her a sheepish smile. "Most faires have the ability to read humans' hearts."

"Almost like mind reading," Ban shakes his head fondly, as if recalling a memory.

"Really?" Meliodas can't help but comment. "I didn't know you guys could do that. Can King?"

"No, my brother lost that ability some time ago," she said sadly.

"How do you lose something like that?" Escanor asked curiously. "Wouldn't it be like, um, riding a bike?"

Elaine giggled and shook her head. "No. I'm not sure how exactly Harlequin lost the ability to read hearts. But I think it has to do with how long he was in the human realm without his memories."

"Reading hearts… that's so amazing!" Elizabeth smiled widely. She and Elaine going off into their own little world as they chatted about King and Diane's hearts.

"So something good did come out of last night after all, hmm?" Merlin eyed the giddy girls, bringing the conversation back to the kiss. Meliodas had a hunch that it wasn't often she had to deal with such displays.

"Oh yes!" Elizabeth turned to address the older woman with a bright smile. "The two of them started some kind of game, we stopped watching after that, and they kissed when King found her!" She explained in a rush. "Isn't it wonderful?!"

The ravenette quirked a brow. "You all were watching them?"

"Yep," Meliodas replied, only a small sense of shame nagging in the back of his mind. "Figured we wouldn't wanna see what happened when King caught up with her."

"There is something about the chase that get's the blood pumping," Merlin chuckled lightly.

Before the demon could even think of being creeped out by the odd statement, Gowther spoke. "I am most disappointed that you did not include me in your experiment," the magenta haired man stated with a small frown.

"Oh, no!" Elaine tried to pacify the Goat Sin. "It wasn't like that at all Gowther!"

"I do not comprehend," he tilted his head. "If you were not watching them for educational purposes then why watch them at all?"

Elaine blushed as she sputtered. Elizabeth came to her rescue, "we were curious."

Gowther's brows furrowed. "Is that not the bases for all experiments? The desire to plan out a certain situation and discern the outcome?"

The druid joined her friend in blushing as Meliodas, Ban, and Merlin chuckled at their expense. The Sin of Wrath had to hand it to the man, he kinda had a point. Though, Meliodas also had to say it sounded kinda creepy when Gowther put it like that. He probably wouldn't be so prying anymore unless it was a conversation with King himself.

"It's not like that!" The girls' squeaked together.

"Eesh," Hayden appeared while Elaine and Elizabeth's attempted to explain to Gowther that they weren't conducting experiments on Diane and King (a bit odd in more ways than one if he really thought about it). "What's with all the yelling over here?"

"Hayden!" Elaine tackled the man in a hug. Meliodas figured she was probably eager for the distraction from Gowther's continuous prodding. "Did you hear? King and Diane kissed! Isn't it wonderful?!"

The green haired fairy made a face. "Kinda gross if you ask me."

"Oh shush!" Elizabeth slapped his arm lightly. "You have to be just as happy for them!"

"Well, sure. I just didn't wanna see it happen," Hayden shuddered.

"You didn't," Melidas said, already knowing the answer. A laugh threatened to slip past his lips. _That nosy little…_ "You followed them into the house, didn't you?"

"Ah ha," he chuckled nervously as he scratched his cheek. "I did."

"Were they suckin face?" Ban questioned the fairy. As Hayden's cheeks dusted pink, the white haired man belted out a laugh.

"Ban!" Elaine scolded as she blushed.

"That's what you get for trying to spy on them," Meliodas joined Ban's chuckles.

Hayden shook his head. "I didn't _actually_ think they would just hop to that so quickly," he slid a hand down his face. "Not going to be following them around when they go off anywhere alone anymore, that's for damn sure."

"Well you shouldn't be anyways," Elizabeth frowned. "They deserve their privacy."

Meliodas tilted his head as he reminded her, "and what did we all do after the party at the village last night?"

"Ah, well, that was, um, different!" She sputtered with rosy cheeks.

"Sure," the former demon pacified his girlfriend.

* * *

King was going to die.

Sure, he had just made up with Diane and _finally_ explained about his past with her past. And _yes_ he was undeniably happy about this new development. But really? His mind couldn't catch up to this sudden change. She'd just walked into his bedroom with a teasing smile and eyes that promised mischief.

This was his own fault for bringing up the request from last night.

 _Can't I follow through on one of these courageous spurts and make them last, oh I don't know, an hour or two instead of a few minutes? Would that be too much to ask?_ His stupid feet were glued to the stupid floor and he couldn't get them to move.

Diane had to be waiting for him.

He wanted to follow her. _Badly_.

But he was also afraid. She teased him about being his _genie_ for the night and while King was extremely turned on by the offer, he couldn't help but be terrified at the same time. _What if I push her too far? What if Diane wants more than I can give?_ The Sin of Sloth had fantasized about this moment for far longer then he should have (almost immediately upon meeting this time's Diane) and now that it was actually happening he was worried. He was a bundle of nerves and nothing else.

As if sensing his self doubts, Diane walked back out of the door.

King studied her, his hesitation melting away as she fidgeted in the doorway. She pulled her plump bottom lip in between her teeth and wringed her hands together. When that didn't seem to work, she switched her tactics, twirling one of her fingers in a pigtail and tugging on it. King gulped audible and her gaze snapped to his. He took a step towards her.

The giantess took a step back into the room. She held up a single finger, motioning for him to follow. King's feet lifted off the ground without his consent as he followed her silent command. Diane continued backwards into the room, stopping long enough for him to shut the door.

She licked her lips and King followed the motion religiously. Diane's cheeks pinked, but her words didn't falter as she teased. "Well your grace," she spoke clearly and King twitched with an unexpected want at her addressing him so formally. She'd never done that before. "You have one of your subjects all alone in your bedroom. What shall we do?"

"You aren't my subject," King immediately commented. He floated closer to her. Diane fell back on the bed, apparently not expecting him to move so quickly. "And don't call me your grace. It's weird," he added as an afterthought.

"So you don't like it when I address you like that my lord?" She teased with a small smile as she wiggled farther onto the bed. Diane raised herself up on her knees so they were level. "How about your majesty? Or maybe King Harlequin?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him as she tilted her head to the side.

King flushed at her sultry gaze. "Uh, w-well, just Harlequin is f-fine."

Her smile spread and she wrapped her arms around his neck. King let out a shaky breath as she drew him closer. Their lips brushed as she said, "whatever you want Harlequin."

His hands went to her hips, feet connecting with the ground. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" he admitted reluctantly. His lips now brushing against her neck instead of her lips. Diane shivered at his touch. King could only hope it was a in a good way.

"And why… is that?" She asked slowly as she struggled to calm her suddenly erratic breathing. "I told you. You get one _wish_ from me," Diane giggled lightly.

"Because," King pressed a feather light kiss to the base of her throat unable to stop the desire to do so.

The former giantess tilted her head to the side and hummed her approval. King bit the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at her subtle movement to give him better access to her. Needing _something_ to relieve all his nervous energy, King placed his lips against her throat again. Her hands worked into his hair as another sound of pleasure left her.

"I'm nervous," the King of Fairies' mumbled his confession against her. He trailed a path of kisses farther up her neck to her jawline.

"Why?," Diane breathed. She pressed her own kiss to his cheek.

King wanted to melt. "What if… what if I go too far?" He whispered, afraid that she'd be repulsed with his lack of self control.

Her hands moved from his hair to grab both sides of his face. Fear momentarily gripped him as well until she forced him to meet her gaze. "Harlequin," Diane stated firmly, eyes bright with determination. "You would _never_ take things further than I'm comfortable with. You wouldn't do anything like that. These past few months have made that pretty clear considering the… situations we ended up in," she blushed lightly, "I know that and you should too."

And of course she was right. King wouldn't _ever_ want to hurt Diane if he could help it (and despite his waning control on his libdo, he could). If she wanted to leave the room right now, he'd let her without any word of protest.

"That being said," Diane paused, nibbling her lip anxiously. "Don't let me… push you too far either… okay?"

King nodded numbly. Those were not words he ever thought she would say. A question nagged the back of his mind, desperately wanting to be asked. Diane's cheeks pinked deliciously at his lack of words. _Right, she's not looking at me._

He cleared his throat. "Yeah," he told her scratchley.

A sigh left her lips. "Thank goodness," Diane replied lightly. "God knows how bad I've-" she stopped short when she met his dark stare.

"How bad you what?" King asked and she watched the amber swirl.

Her eyes widened, belatedly realizing what she had almost confessed. Her hands fell away as she shuffled back on the bed. "I uh, what?" Diane's foot caught in the sheets and she tumbled back.

King hovered over her. She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to block out the embarrassment. His hand brushed one of her pigtails out of her face before gently grabbing her chin. Amethyst eyes revealed themselves and her breath hitched as he guided her gaze to his.

"How bad you've what, Diane?" He prodded again.

Diane's heart beat viciously against her chest. Her voice, caught in her throat as she found her hands fisting in his vest. King stayed hovering over her, not an inch of him touching her except for the hand that held her chin oh so gently. As if she was something delicate.

His adam's apple bobbed before he asked, "have you been thinking about this?" His hand moved to cup the back of her neck. The other finding the exposed skin on her hip.

She let out a shaky breath, swiftly biting her lip to keep in any embarrassing noises that may escape her. Diane nodded. She forced herself to keep his gaze, despite the heat on her cheeks.

King blinked and she swore his breathing became just as erratic as hers. "How long?"

Not one to be bested, Diane replied, "you first."

"Since I met you," slipped past his lips, his amber eyes immediately widening. "I-I mean-"

Diane yanked his body down, smashing their lips together. King placed a leg in between her thighs as he settled himself over her. His hand on her neck tilted her head slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The hand on her hip trailed along her spine causing her to arc up into him, her chest pushing them apart.

They both breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath.

"A month ago," Diane broke the silence. King eyed her curiously so she continued. "When I, uh, straddled you," both their cheeks heated, "in Merlin's office and then in my apartment. Not to mention when we first got here." Her thighs tightened around his leg as she recalled the memory. "We had the whole pool area to ourselves and when we went over to the waterfall."

King audible gulped at the reminder.

"Your hands on my skin," she paused, her body seeking release to the buildup of pressure in between her thighs as they pulled King's leg closer to her center. Her breath caught as his knee pressed against her, his eyes studying her with an intensity that set her on fire. "Then when we played chicken, I pushed it away to focus on winning but," she moaned when King pushed against her core again. "In the shower after, I, I thought of y-you-"

"I thought of you too," he mumbled. "I couldn't help it. You in a swimsuit and then that towel. Goddesses, Diane, you have no idea how much you tested my self control that day." He kissed her jawline, trailing kisses back to the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck met. "Not to mention last night."

"Y-yeah?" She shakily replied. Hearing how King had struggled as much as she had, thrilled her.

He hummed against her neck, the sound heading straight south and she rubbed against his leg, relieving some pressure. "When you crawled onto my lap in the movie, I almost lost it," he admitted as his hands began the same course of action they had taken then. He pulled back and watched her. "You were so captivating."

"I… didn't want you to stop," Diane told him as she studied his eyes, hypnotized by the desire in them. "I was going to tell you that, before the others barged in." She blushed at her confession.

King leaned closer to her, lips sliding against her own as his hand brushed under her breast. Diane whimpered, the need to have him touch her taking hold. "And what about now?" He asked.

Her mind was frazzled, she couldn't figure out what he was asking. "Huh?"

"Do you want me to stop Diane?" He repeated. "You have to tell me if you want me to stop. I can leave and go sleep in your ro-"

"No," she interrupted him with a needy whine. "Harlequin," she squirmed, trying to get him to understand.

King just watched her, unmoving.

"Damnit Sloth!" She cursed him and his eyes widened. "Don't you dare stop!"

Diane cried out as he pressed his leg to her center once again. She bit her lip and King quickly pulled it free with his own teeth, gently biting down. She moaned. He released his victim, tongue swiping across to sooth. The auburn haired man palmed as much of her covered bosom as he could. A whimper left her lips involuntarily as he experimentally grasped her.

Frustrated with the lack of the warmth from his hand on her heated skin, Diane sat up, forcing King to do so as well. He complied with her silent demand, leaning back on his knees. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before doing something they'd both only dreamed about.

Diane removed her shirt.

King's world stopped.

His breath halting all together as her hands wrapped around her back with every intention of removing her bra as well. His brows flew to the ceiling as he hand shot out to stop her. She frowned at him, clearly confused.

"Are you sure?" He strained to ask. King didn't think he could handle actually being able to see her. Goddesses know that he was already painfully hard and seeing Diane bare would only make it harder (or worse. End the problem all together).

"Harlequin," Diane breathed out, her voice so full of desire. "I want to feel your hands on me. I _need it._ " She told him with such conviction he only nodded as he removed his hand. The brunette tilted her head slightly as she regarded him. "Unless… you don't want too?"

His mouth dried and he shook his head, words still escaping him.

"Is that, a yes," Diane pushed him back on the bed as she reached behind her back again. "Or a no?"

"I want to see." King fought to keep his voice even, refusing to leave her eyes.

She smirked and he knew he'd failed. "Okay," she nodded as she climbed into his lap. A hiss escaped him as her core came into contact with his hardened shaft.

King blushed hotly in embarrassment as he tried to explain. He had been so caught up in her that he'd forgotten about his issue. "D-Diane I-I-"

"Harelquin," she moaned, eyes sliding shut as she rubbed herself against him. Her cheeks along with her chest flushed.

His hands flew to her hips. King didn't know whether or not it was to stop her or move her along him more. Or maybe just to reassure himself that this was real. Daine moaned as she rocked against him. King voiced his own pleasure as his eyes threatened to slide shut at the unbelievable sensation.

He reached a hand up to grasp her breast.

Diane stilled and King immediately removed his hand. Before he could apologize for it, she undid the clasp, loosening her bra. Slowly her hands moved to her shoulders, pulling the garment down her arms. King watched, wide eyed, completely entranced by her movements. A smug little grin tugged at her lips at seeing him so absorbed by her simple action. King didn't mind at all.

Finally the bra was gone. King stared for a few seconds at the perked nipples staring back at him. Just as Diane was about to speak, he brought his hands up to grasp her.

"Ah," she sighed throwing her head back. King moaned in time with her as she rocked against him again.

The Grizzly Sin screwed his eyes shut at the overload of Diane to his senses. Diane brought her chest down on top of him with a small whimper as her hips circled him. He moved his hands to her hips so she could rest against him more comfortably. The giantess' hands worked under his shirt, pushing the cloth up and then setting her breasts against his now bare chest.

"Fuck," King hissed as he involuntarily bucked against her.

A shaky breath left her. Diane pressed clumsy kisses to his neck and grumbled sourly as the cloth she found there interfered with her exploration. "Off," she demanded, tugging at his shirt.

King sat up as he attempted to comply. Diane's legs wrapped around his waist, fingers dragging against the skin just above his waistband, arms pushing her breasts together. The auburn haired man pressed a kiss to the top of one.

Diane gasped.

"Harlequin," she whimpered, "your shirt." King quickly followed her command and stripped his vest and long sleeve off.

She pressed her chest against his, both of them basking in the sensation. Diane's tongue came out to swipe against King's lips. One stroke. Two. Then King took the moist appendage into his mouth to dance with his own tongue. Both groaned at the new feeling. He pulled away first, desperate to find a way to make Diane gasp like she had when he'd kissed the top of her breast.

The obvious action was to copy what he had already done.

Again, Diane gasped, her head lolling back as he placed a kiss to the top of her chest. Not wanting to be predictable, King next went to the crook of her neck. He kissed her there and she moaned again. He applied more pressure and she moaned even louder. Boldly he brought up one hand to play with her breast as he continued his ministrations to her neck.

"Harlequin!" Diane cried as he sucked on her neck. Her hands dug into his hair and tugged at the ends. He nipped her lightly and she shuddered.

King felt himself twitch at her obvious pleasure. Wanting better access to her, he swiftly laid her down. Diane blinked up at him dazedly at the new position of him on top of her and between her legs. Her pigtails fanned out around her and he was reminded of the first time she had been in his bed. How _badly_ he had wanted to kiss her then.

So this time he complied with the desire.

He pressed their lips together. Diane moved in time with him. King kept one hand on the side of her head while the other reached for the neglected breast. She gasped again and he seized the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. Their lips moved against each other, tongues tangled together.

King pulled back, planting sloppy kisses down her body. He stopped at the top of one of her breasts. A shaky breath left him and Diane's own caught. He glanced up at her, worried he had done something wrong. Her head was tilted back and her eyes shut. It _seemed_ like a good sign. So he blew over her heated skin again. She bucked up, almost knocking King off her. He continued blowing against her skin and alternating it with kisses as he made his way to her treasured peaks.

He licked one experimentally.

Diane cried out loudly.

A satisfied smile spread across his lips. Knowing that Diane didn't have much for patience if her earlier statement (when she cursed his title of Sloth), King didn't delay and took the pink nub in his mouth. She moaned loudly, her head lolling to the side. He watched her, fascinated by the mewls she made as he tried different strokes against the sensitive peak.

Her hips moved faster against him. He complied with her unspoken desire and pressed himself harder against her in time with her movements.

Diane moaned, her breath coming out in short sputtered gasps.

Her sounds paired with her expression, pushed him over the edge. He came in his pants with a barely distinguishable grunt of her name.

His breathing was ragged and it was hard to speak but he had to check, ".. are you... okay Diane?" King asked, barely able to keep his weight off her. He shifted his body to the side.

She responded with a moan as she pulled him to her chest. He gulped at having his face once again so close to her bare bosom. "More than okay, Harlequin… that was…" Diane trailed off, a content sigh leaving her lips.

He furrowed his brow. King pulled himself away from her to study her face. She didn't _look_ upset. "But… you, um…"

Diane flushed brightly. "T-that's 'cause it was g-good."

"It was?"

"Yes!" She practically shouted and he rolled off her. "I… you know…" She pulled a pigtail in front of her face as he turned back to her.

"Oh…" then it hit him. "OH!" He shouted right back and smacked his forehead. "I'm an idiot…" he grumbled.

Diane giggled as she cuddled up next to him. They sat there for a few moments, just enjoying the after effects of their time together before she spoke. "I'm so comfortable. I don't want to get up."

"Then don't," King automatically responded. He didn't want her to go either.

"We should clean up though…"

"Uh," his eyes scanned the room landing on a towel close by. He flicked his wrist and the towel floated to them.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Now I just need clothes."

He floated her one of his shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Now," she sat up, covering her chest with a blush on her cheeks. "Look the other way," Diane twirled her finger.

King merely nodded. Focusing instead on grabbing his own clothes and cleaning up. Not being able to help himself, he peeked over his shoulder.

Diane's skin glowed in the moonlight streaming in from the window. She already had his borrowed shorts on, her top still bare. She reached up to take out her pigtails, shaking them out and massaging her scalp. King admired her curves, unable to believe that he'd been able to touch a goddess like Diane so intimately. She tugged the shirt over her head and he quickly spun back around.

"Okay, you can look now," she told him as she laid back down in the bed. King settled down beside her. Her amethyst eyes study his amber, a small smile on her face. "You looked, didn't you?"

King flushed, not even bothering to deny it.

Diane giggled, moving herself under his hold so she could curl into his side. "That's okay. I looked too," she mumbled against his neck. "Goodnight Harlequin."

"Goodnight Diane."

And they drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: I don't know why, but I love that Escanor compares riding a bike to reading hearts. I won't claim to know a lot about Elaine's ability in that or the exact reason King can't read them anymore, I'm just pretty sure he can't. I read it/heard it somewhere and thought I'd just slip it into the story XD Okay now to the other chunk of the chapter. Welcome to the adorably awkward, stumbling mess that is King and Diane. Because yes. This is their first time with anyone. It's bound to be a bit... awkward. XD Seriously that is my favorite word to sum up these too. With an "adorably" tacked on to the front of course. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thank you so much for reading, follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are the best! Cya next chapter!

Luv~


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 37**

King swore he heard a knock on the door.

He also swore he heard someone curse excitedly just a second ago.

But as the King of Fairies grudgingly opened his eyes, he saw no one. Light barely streamed in through the room's windows. The auburn haired man furrowed his brows as he searched the room. He readied himself to get up to investigate when he noticed a weight on his chest.

"Diane," he whispered softly in disbelief at the head of brown hair.

She hummed, snuggling herself further into his embrace. King smiled lightly as he complied with her unspoken desire and pulled her closer. His one arm was looped around her waist, tucked underneath her shirt so he could feel her skin. Involuntarily, his cheeks heated.

Their actions last night hit him like a ton of bricks.

King gulped audibly, his fingers twitching against her skin. Diane sighed contently and he almost jumped out of his skin. _Shit, shit, shit!_ He cursed as he found himself at a complete loss of what to do now. He'd never really thought of how _he'd_ feel after being so, so, _intimate_ with Diane. His damn mind had always gotten stuck on how she would feel and how to make sure she didn't have any regrets.

Not to say that _he_ regretted any of it.

Quite the contrary actually.

King wanted to explore Diane even more.

And that was the problem.

He groaned as he let his head sink back into the pillow. King's lower half was already awake and standing at attention on the mere memory of Diane last night. Not to mention the fact that she was pressed up against him, no barrier between them except his shirt straining against her chest. His free hand twitched at his side. The desire to touch her more taking a firm hold on him.

The hand on her waist slid further up her side. Diane moaned, her lips brushing against his neck. Her body wriggled as she threw a leg over him and effectively trapped him between her and the bed. Her bare thigh pushed the fabric of his shorts up as they tightened around him. Her toes scratching lightly at his calf. The fromer giantess' hand trailed down his stomach stopping just before the waistband. King let out a shaky breath.

Diane's hand dipped under his shirt instead and hummed as his muscles flexed reflexively. She nipped lightly at his throat. King brushed his fingertips against the underside of her breast.

"Harlequin," she huskily responded. Her fingers continued moving against his skin as she placed another kiss to his throat. She pulled back, forcing his hand to fall back to her waist, and smiled shyly at him. "Good morning."

King blushed as he returned her shy smile with his own. "G-good morning, Diane… Did I wake you?"

"Maybe," her cheeks pinked before she laid her head back down, "but it was a good way to wake up."

He heated up at her words (in more ways than one.) Diane's fingertips circled around his chest, so he figured he'd return the favor. Her couldn't stop his hand from returning to where it had been, just underneath her breast. She let out a shaky breath and he paused.

"Is this… okay?" King questioned cautiously.

Just because it had been okay last night, didn't mean she still wanted to pursue this kind of… _relationship? Action? Friends with benefits thing?_ Either way, King figured he was safer asking.

"Yes," Daine mumbled against his neck as her thighs tightened around his leg again. "But… do we have enough time?"

A small smirk tugged at his lips. "Enough time for what?" He teased, his hand latching onto the treasure that was Diane's breast.

Her breath hitched. "T-training," she struggled to say, not even bothering with answering his question.

 _She has a point,_ King thought grudgingly. He continued his ministrations despite the thought. "Maybe they called it off for today," the auburn haired man mumbled hopefully into her hair.

 _That would be way too convenient._

Diane's hips bucked against him as his thumb slid against her nipple. "H-how would we k-know," she questioned shakily.

"Your phone maybe?" His hands moved to her hip, urging her on top of him. She went with his movements without hesitation.

They both moaned as Diane rubbed herself against his hardened member. She pressed a sloppy kiss to his throat before pushing herself up. King mesmerized by the flush to her cheeks and the way her amethyst eyes swirled with desire.

"I'll check it later," she told him sternly. He could only nod in the face of her lustful fire. She pulled her lips in between her teeth as she fought back a moan.

"Don't do that?" He requested without thinking.

Diane blushed, eyes meeting his. "Do what?"

Well it was too late to take it back now. "Uh, stop yourself," he said simply as he avoided her. "I… I like it when you, um, moan... and stuff."

 _Whoa, King,_ he sarcastically commended himself. _Way to go with that one. Moan and stuff? What the hell was I thinking. Oh right. I wasn't._ He wanted to smack himself. Would it be weird if he wore a muzzle?

"Oh," Diane responded quietly. She leaned over him, her lips to his ear. "I like it when you _moan and stuff_ too."

His grip on her hips tightened and she let out a soft giggle. She took his ear in between her teeth and King gasped at the odd sensation.

"Hmm," Diane hummed pleasurably as she rocked her hips. He hissed. "I believe that falls into the _stuff_ category." She placed a kiss behind his ear before trailing back to his jawline.

King's hands moved from her hips to underneath her shirt. His fingers journeyed across her skin, committing her every curve to memory. His hands stopped when they brushed against the bottom of her breast. Diane whimpered and King felt a sense of pride in being able to cause such sounds from her.

"Harlequin," she breathed against his neck, her body wiggling against him.

"Yes, Diane?"

She straightened and stared down at him with a teasing smile. The next thing he knew, Diane had whipped her shirt off and tossed it to the side. King's breathing halted as he admired her. The sun shone in through the window giving her skin a soft glow. His eyes landed on her face. A smirk set on her lips.

Then she rolled off him.

"H-hey!" King complained and sat up. Any other words he had died on his lips as he gazed down at Diane.

Her amethyst eyes were bright and unguarded as she shyly asked, "Will you… touch me?"

His hand found her bare stomach a second later. His fingers skimmed her toned skin and he trailed upward. He kneaded her breast and she moaned, the sound the sweetest thing King had ever heard. He was determined to hear more. He lowered his mouth to press a gentle kiss to her lips.

Diane's hands gripped the side of his head as she turned his gentle kiss into something fiercer. King happily complied with her desire as their tongues moved pleasurably together. He continued moving his hand against her breast, recalling the ways she seemed to prefer from last night. Her body bucked upwards a moan escaping her.

"Harlequin," Diane whispered against his lips. Her teeth nibbled her own for a few seconds before she continued. "Lower… please?" She mumbled her request and King could feel the heat from her cheeks.

He felt his own flush at her words. "O-okay," he stumbled over his response.

He moved from her breast, down her body slowly. Small sighs left her lips as he drew closer and closer to the hem of the shorts she wore. King wasn't brave enough to dip his hand underneath the article of clothing yet, no matter how badly he wanted to. Instead, he continued his path, stopping high on the inside of her thigh. He took a deep breath before moving his hand over her cloth covered core.

"Ah!" Diane cried out and he whipped his hand away from her.

"S-Sorry!" He apologized and open his mouth to continue to do so when Diane's eyelashes fluttered.

Her amethyst eyes swirled with her desire. Her breathing was staggered, causing her chest to heave, breasts moving enticingly. King gulped as the desire to touch her more assaulted him. His hardened member twitched painfully in his pants.

"Don't stop, Harlequin, please," she whimpered needily.

Unable to find his voice, he nodded.

His hand returned to her thigh for a second before moving back to palm her core. She cried out again and King stilled his hand, but didn't pull away. Diane's eyelids slid shut and she nodded. He pressed the heel of his hand against her and she moaned. King was surprised to find it was wet where he was touching her.

He gulped as he realized that _he_ was the reason for it. The thought urged him to continue. As his hand worked against her Diane threw her head back unable to stop the moans and chants of _Harlequin,_ from slipping past her lips. Finding his courage, King's fingers skimmed the waistband of her shorts. He waited, giving her time to tell him no or give him the permission he sought.

"Diane?" He called for her attention.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Her gaze locked with his amber and she nodded. "Yes, Harlequin. Keep going, please," she struggled to say.

King's hand dipped underneath her borrowed shorts. His fingers slid over her bundle of nerves and she cried out, even louder than before. He almost choked on his tongue as the realization of _where_ he was touching her hit him. He had thought her shorts were wet on the outside, it didn't even compare to touching her directly.

He fought back a groan as he mumbled, "you're not wearing anything under here." It was obvious she knew that, but his mind felt the need to state it.

If possible, Diane's already flushed skin pinked even more. The color prominent against her neck and chest. "I took them off last night with the rest of my clothes."

"Why," King asked, his fingers parting her, thumb brushing against where she seemed the most sensitive.

"T-they, were… wet!" She screamed as his thumb pressed firmly against her. Diane's hips began to circle his hand, thighs tightening around him.

King hummed thoughtfully, his fingers delicately exploring her. It was difficult with how she pressed her thighs together. "Open your legs, Diane," he gruffed.

Her cheeks flushed, wide eyes finding his at the unexpected demand. She bit her lip as she complied with his order. A smug smirk formed across his face and Diane shivered involuntarily. The look he was giving her heating her up even more.

"So you decided not to wear any?" He spoke as he continued stroking her, feeding some unknown fire.

"It was… uncomfortable," she responded, her hips rotated against his hand, encouraging his movements.

He was silent for a moment and Diane hoped he'd leave the embarrassing topic alone. But King was curious. "Have you… been this wet before?"

"Harlequin!" She whined throwing her hands over her heated face. His hand stopped moving and she whimpered at the loss.

"Hands down, Diane," he huskily demanded.

She peeked at him through her fingers. Something mischievous swam through his amber eyes. That damn look would be her undoing. Her legs tightened around his hand again.

"And legs open," King added.

Diane bit her lip, hips grinding against his hand despite (or maybe because of) his command. She only did it for a second before opening herself to him and dropping her hands from her face. Heat covered her body and she could no longer tell if she was warm from exertion or embarrassment (probably a combination of both).

King's smirk only grew at her following his words. She raised herself up to his hand, still palmed against her. "Answer my question, then I'll do what you want."

As much as the topic embarrassed her, it thrilled her as well. She _liked_ it when he was commanding. "Yes," Diane breathed.

"When?"

"Harlequin!" She bucked helplessly against him. He moved his hand away. "No," she protested.

"When, Diane?"

"With you!" She shouted. "Every time I've straddled you!"

A smug smile tugged at his lips. "Now was that so hard?"

"You're a - AH!" Diane cried out in pleasure as he slipped a finger inside of her.

She moaned as he began to move. The feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, completely different from when she touched herself. His thumb continued to brush against her as he pumped in and out of her. A fire within her lower abdomen built higher and higher with each movement, much as it did last night.

"Harlequin," Diane whimpered, unsure of what exactly she wanted him to do. Keep going? Stop? The pressure below was becoming too much for her. She bit down hard on her lip to contain another moan. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Don't stop yourself, Diane," King's quiet voice broke through her haze. She peeled her eyes open to gaze into his. The want displayed back at her fueled the heat. "I want to hear you."

That simple sentence burst the dam.

Diane cried out as stars burst in her vision. A euphoric feeling washing over her.

King removed his hand from her, accidentally brushing against the sensitive nub. Diane's body jolted in surprise and she moaned. "Sorry," he spoke quietly.

She rolled into him, her hands fisting in his shirt. "Stop apologizing for touching me Harlequin," she mumbled against his neck.

"Uh, okay," he nodded, a cautious hand pulling her closer to him. "Was that… alright?"

The brunette nodded against him. "Much better than alright. How… how are you so good at this?"

King stiffened against her. "Um… just watching your reactions… mostly," he mumbled the last part.

"Mostly?" Diane questioned pulling back just enough to glance up at him. "What's that mean?"

"Ah, well… Meliodas may have… mentioned a few things…"

"What?!" Her mouth dropped. "You got advice from Meliodas?" Her face heated up in mortification that her friend was giving such advice to King.

"N-not this one!" King quickly remedied the misunderstanding, his cheeks matching hers. "Past Meliodas! This Meliodas has never told me things like that!"

"Thank God," she instantly relaxed.

A silence passed for a few moments.

Diane couldn't contain her curiosity. "What kind of things did the old… Mel tell you?" His fingers began to fidget nervously against her hip and she inwardly smiled. _Payback._

King wasn't nearly as amused by her questions.

"Uh, well, he, um, would mention things every so often when we were _really_ drunk and it was just me, him and Ban." He gulped. "The two of them were horrible when it was just the three of us. They'd say stupid things most of the time, telling me that I should, uh, know how to please a woman if I ever managed to get that far…"

She hummed, "they don't sound much different than they are now."

"The differences are pretty subtle," he shook his head. "They still like to annoy me and give me a hard time."

"Speaking of hard…" Diane trailed off, a mischievous little smile on her features as she dipped her hand below the waistband of his shorts.

King sputtered. "D-Diane!" His body jerking as her palm ran over his member.

She smirked up at him as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. He stared at her with wide eyes. "No boxers, Harlequin?" She purred, finding it highly amusing with how he had teased her about not wearing any.

King shook his head, words apparently failing him.

She moved her hand up and down the length of him slowly, their eye contact never breaking, as if King couldn't believe she was touching him like this. "Take yours off last night too?"

"I-I, uh," the King of Fairies struggled to speak and Diane took a surprising amount of pride at rendering him to such a state. No wonder he had enjoyed it so much with her. She paused her movements and he was able to get some coherence back. "I don't, uh, ever… wear underwear," he mumbled.

"Really," Diane replied sultrily as she continued to stroke him. King threw his head back, barely managing a nod. She wondered if it was King's own preference, or a fairy thing, but she let that go for now in favor of watching his reactions.

 _If he's this much of a mess with just my hands… I wonder…_

Diane stopped rubbing him, hand leaving his shorts as she climbed on top of him. King looked up at her with hooded eyes, confused but not with it enough to question what she was doing. She leaned over him, pressing her lips to his. He responded without hesitation and she was pleased her actions hadn't completely caused him to zone out. She pulled back, trailing kisses down his chest, stomach and stopping just above his waistband.

She glanced up at him, his amber eyes watching her, curious. She smirked at him and winked before pulling his shorts down.

"D-Diane!" He immediately protested, his eyes wide and face beet red. She pressed a kiss to the tip of his member and he hissed. "Y-you d-don't," King continued to try and protest, "have to-."

The giantess licked him, halting all his words.

The sensation was like nothing King had ever experienced before. Diane's tongue against him was something he'd fantasized about but never really thought would come true. He couldn't stop watching her. From the spark in her amethyst eyes, she was extremely pleased. A seductive turn of her lips was the only warning he had.

She took him in her mouth.

King's jaw slacked, eyes refusing to budge from looking away from her as she began to bob against him. When her gaze met his, he could feel her lips curl around him in an attempt to smile. He groaned, digging his hands into her hair with the need to hold onto _something_ to ground himself. Diane hummed her own pleasure. The sensation paired with the lustful gaze she gave him while having her lips wrapped around him was too much.

He bucked up into her mouth.

Just as he was about to apologize, Diane went at him harder.

"D-Diane!" He half sputtered through a moan. "I-I'm gunna-" he attempted to push her off but she wasn't having it. He groaned as he released himself in her mouth. His eyes slid shut, breathing heavy. When Diane pulled away, he forced himself to open his eyes.

A thumb wiped across her lips as she made a thoughtful face. "It tastes... salty."

"Uh… sorry?" He wasn't sure that was something he had to apologize for but he did so anyway with warm cheeks.

Diane flushed as well, as if just realizing she had said that out loud. "Oh, uh, no it's alright. I just... I didn't know what to expect… I guess." She ducked herself against his side, hiding. She's quick to change the topic. "I need a shower."

"Same," King sighed, holding her close, not really wanting to leave but knowing they needed to. "You should check your phone. See if someone's tried getting a hold of us for training."

"I suppose I should," she huffed and rolled away from him, reaching for her phone on the night stand. She's quiet for a few moments, reading it. A slow smile spread across her lips. "Looks like we lucked out!" She told him brightly. "Meeting for brunch at noon."

The auburn haired man's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh, well, wasn't actually expecting that. What time is it now?"

"A little after ten," Diane hummed. "Gives us enough time to shower."

"Us?"

She smirked and nodded as she got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. "Or you can wait until I'm done."

"No, no, no," King scrambled after her. "I'm coming."

Diane giggled and he flushed.

* * *

"Man," Ban groaned as he collapsed onto the breakfast table. "Last night was the most I've drank in a long time.~"

Elaine quirked a brow, "You mean besides the night before that?"

The white haired man merely grinned at her before falling asleep next to his plate of food.

Meliodas half debated joining his friend and passing out on the table as he sat down. He was dead tired. They'd stayed up far too late into the morning drinking and just talking. It was about noon now and they were finally able to drag their asses out of bed.

"I wonder if Merlin will just cancel training for today," Elizabeth pondered out loud as she took the empty seat beside him.

"Unlikely," King commented as he and Diane entered the room. "She's never been one to care much about excuses." The auburn haired man continued as he sat down in a chair and propped an elbow up on the table, resting his chin in his open palm. "Actually I'm surprised she's put everything off this long."

"Me too," Elaine agreed with a nod of her head. "If she hadn't told us last night herself before we went to bed, I wouldn't have believed it."

"That's true," Elizabeth thought it over. "Merlin usually is so set on her schedules."

"Thanks a lot for the text by the way," Diane beamed as she wagged her phones her friend. "Woulda been real mad if we got down here and no one else was here."

The table went back and forth in pleasant conversation. Elizabeth, Diane, and Elaine eventually drifting off into their own talks. Ban was still passed out and King too seemed to be dozing off. A smirk grew on Meliodas' lips.

"What are you so tired for," he whispered as he nudged his old roommate in the ribs.

The poor fairy probably hadn't even thought of the possible repercussions of sitting by him. _Maybe he forgot that I saw him leave with Diane last night?_ He idly wondered.

King bolted up, suddenly wide awake. "D-Didn't sleep much," he mumbled his response.

"Oh yeah?" Meliodas quirked a brow at the rising blush on the Sin of Sloth's cheeks. "The two of you left long before the rest of us." King sunk lower into his chair, Meliodas' smirk grew. "Unless you were doing something else besides sleeping?"

The King of Fairies sent the demon a death glare. Probably trying to tell him to stop. Meliodas wasn't having any of that though.

"I take it making up went well? She didn't murder you it seems."

"Uh, I told her the truth…"

"And that worked?"

King nodded.

"And then what?" Meliodas prompted trying to keep the fairy talking. Their voices were still low, the women at the table paying the mumbling two no mind.

Red crawled up the auburn haired man's neck as he just shook his head.

The blonde tried not to laugh. "What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"D-Don't ask me that," King hissed. His amber eyes skittered nervously over the table's other occupants.

Meliodas quirked a taunting brow. "That good huh?"

The fairy sank even lower. If he went any farther, he'd be under the table.

The demon chuckled. "Fine, fine, I won't ask anymore…." King visibly relaxed and a sigh passed his lips. Meliodas grinned. "Not right now anyways."

King glared at him.

But the Fairy King couldn't fool him. Meliodas could see underneath the silent death threat (that the fairy didn't even mean). _He's really happy,_ the demon smiled at the thought. His eyes shifted over to his other friend. Diane too seemed to be extra bubbly this morning, a smile never leaving her face as she talked excitedly with Elizabeth and Elaine. The woman's attitude must be contagious as the other two beamed right along with her.

"I'm glad you two worked it out," Meliodas commented lightly to King. He ignored the auburn haired man's look of shock as he loaded up his plate.

Meliodas almost missed the quiet, "me too," the fairy mumbled back.

"Ah, everyone is here, excellent," Merlin greeted them as she entered the room. Gowther and Escanor not far behind. "Are we ready to get started?"

"We just got here," Meliodas defended as he worked at the food on his plate.

Merlin frowned. "I told you to be ready by noon."

"Sorry Merlin," Elizabeth tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "We thought that meant meeting and eating in the dining room first. Like we've always done."

"I suppose I should have specified," the ravenette sighed. "Well, hurry up and eat then. The others are waiting for us."

"The others?" Diane quipped. "What others?"

"The other reincarnations?" Elaine tilted her head curiously. "You mentioned them last night, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did."

"What are they doing here exactly?" Meliodas commented in between mouthfuls.

"The same thing as all of you, for the most part," Merlin responded with a smirk.

"And that means?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

And with that, Merlin, Escanor and Gowther left the room.

"Always so fucking cryptic," King mumbled beside him.

Meliodas had to agree.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Merry Christmas! Yes, I'm a bit early but I probably won't be posting again for this story until after, so I'm saying it now! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I don't have to much to say today, just that it's been a crazy month! I hope everyone has a good holiday! Cya in a few weeks!

Luv~


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 38**

Meliodas' jaw slacked at the sight of the newcomers at the training ground.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_

There stood six people, most he knew fairly well (one of whom he had met over the weekend).

The first, Jericho. A female from his class who'd hit on King about a month ago. Then Gulia, a good friend of Jericho's and also a member of his class. Not to mention Howzer, the coffee house employee along with the cousins Gilthunder and Griamore. The last being the ever excited Arthur.

"There they are!" Arthur shouted merrily. "See guys, I told you there were other people here training like us!"

"Yeah, well, you also said there was a village full of fairies," Jericho rolled her eyes. "So you're one for two so far."

"Hey, Diane!" Howser called out excitedly. His eyes widened as he eyed the rest of their group, "and the rest of you? Didn't think you'd be here too, King." The big blonde held a hand out to the fairy.

"Ah, yeah," King shook Howser's extended hand. "Can't say I'm surprised to see you here. Any of you actually."

"Hey, King," Jericho smiled bashfully at him as she joined Howser. Meliodas held back a laugh as Diane frowned, inching closer to the fairy. "You knew we would be here?"

"Well, I had a guess," he shrugged. "Merlin pretty much confirmed it Saturday when she introduced Arthur."

Jericho snorted, "that guy's like an excited puppy. Gulia's had to stop me from punching him in the face a couple of times."

"Jericho!" Arthur protested with a light blush to his cheeks.

"She's only kidding Arthur… mostly," Gulia tried to pacify the man.

"It's good to see you again, Meliodas," someone commented from behind him.

A smile spread across his face as he spun around, "well long time no see Lil Gil!"

The tall pink haired man shook his head. "I thought we were done with that nickname? It's been a long time since I've been smaller than you."

"Ah, well, as soon as you best me in a match, I'll call you something else," Meliodas beamed as he threw his hands behind his head. "Til then, it's Lil Gil."

"Glad to see you haven't changed at all," Griamore laughed jovially at Gilthunder's expense. "Someone needs to keep this guy from getting too full of himself.

"Griamore!" The Dragon Sin greeted with a chuckle. "Don't you keep him in line while I'm away?"

"As much as I can," the large dark haired man replied with a smile. "It's been too long old friend." He held out his hand.

Meliodas took it gladly, "it has."

"How do you know them?" King questioned by his side. Meliodas turned and saw him eyeing the pair with a curious look. "I don't believe I saw them at school."

"These two? We crossed paths occasionally in foster homes," he explained to his roommate. "But yeah, they were at the school, a year below Diane and I."

"Right. I forgot you were in foster care..." The fairy's brow furrowed.

Meliodas shrugged, "yeah, til I was twelve. Weird, actually that I kept running into them, but I suppose it makes sense now." Upon seeing King's scowling expression, the blonde threw an arm around the fairy's shoulders and gave him a large grin. "Don't worry about the past so much, King, especially mine. Life's pretty damn good right now, so don't dwell on something that can't be changed."

As King opened his mouth to protest, his eyes fell to Diane and his mouth snapped shut. "Okay," the fairy nodded. A smile formed on his face, "you're right."

"Damn right I am!" Meliodas laughed, pleased that he was able to get through to the fairy much easier than normal. Probably had something to do with Diane. And while the blonde grew more curious about what had transpired between the two the night before, he'd let it be for now.

"So what are we doing today, Mer?" He heard Ban ask Merlin. "It's cool to see these guys again and all, but what's the point?"

The fairy and demon turned their attention to the Sins of Gluttony and Greed's conversation. As did everyone else.

"To help you train, of course," Merlin responded smugly. "I was actually wondering if you and King would be so kind as to demonstrate a bit of your power."

"You sure about that?" King asked, gaze flittering over the newest members.

"They need to learn at some point," she replied smoothly. "And I'm rather looking forward to the expressions on their faces when they see."

"Of course you are," the fairy rolled his eyes.

"Yes! About time I get to let loose!" Ban grinned widely. "Capt'n wasn't a bad warm up the past month but he isn't up to snuff quite yet."

"Hey!" Meliodas frowned. "I beat you a few times."

"We used to be fifty fifty."

Meliodas' frown deepened at that.

The blonde didn't care for the idea of his former self being better than he was in fighting (nevermind the fact that the guy had had a whole hell of a lot longer with his powers then a month). It made Meliodas wonder just how skilled Ban actually was. King too.

Now that he thought about it, he'd never actually seen anyone outside of Ban fight. Even on the few days where he was paired up with a different Sin, no one took the hands on approach to actually _fight him_ , like Ban would. Meliodas was actually starting to look forward to training if he could see other people's styles in action.

"Is this area big enough?" King glanced around the clearing behind Merlin's home. "Don't want to wreck anything while I kick Ban's ass."

"As if!" Ban instantly rebutted. "You've been outta practice for how long now? I'm gunna wipe the floor with you."

"It will suffice."

A heavy sigh left King's lips at Merlin's simple reply. "If you say so." He snapped his fingers, Chastiefol going from pillow form to a spear twice his height.

Shocked gasps escaped the newcomers.

Even more so when King rose up in the air.

Meliodas could sense the questions on the tip of their tongues. King and Ban didn't give anyone a chance to voice them as they walked away from the group. The blonde's heart began to pound in his excitement at the event about to unfold. If there was one thing he had learned about himself over this past month, it was that he loved a good fight.

"Ready?" the fairy ignored the still gaping newcomers as he lounged back in the air, lazily regarding Ban.

"Think I should be askin' you that, old fart," a wicked grin crossed the Fox Sin's features. He lowered himself into a fighting pose. "I won't even bring out Courechouse for this."

King shrugged, "your mistake."

Ban chuckled. "You're awfully confident this morning. Had a good night?~"

The spear appeared in Ban's chest.

King hadn't even looked like he'd moved. The taller man coughed up blood. Horrified gasps echoed around the clearing from all the reincarnations save Meliodas. He had gotten used to Ban's quirky ability of not dying like a person should. Apparently he was the only one not surprised as he stared at the horrified reactions on Diane's and then Elizabeth's faces.

He laced his fingers with his girlfriends, drawing her attention. He gave her a reassuring smile, catching Diane's eye and giving her one as well. They relaxed at his unspoken reassurance of _everything's fine._ While they hadn't seen Ban actively dying during their trainings, they knew of his abilities better than the six newcomers.

Love of his life and friend reassured, the blonde turned back to the fighting pair.

"Ah come on Ban!" Meliodas complained even as he gave Elizabeth's hand another squeeze. "I wanna see a good fight!"

The stunned reincarnations turned to him in sync.

"Are you fuckin nuts!?" Howser shouted. "He was just skewered. And King is floating! Why the fuck is King floating?" His voice rising into hysteria as he tugged at his hair.

"Shh," Meliodas waved them off with his free hand, his gaze set on the pair.

"Meliodas, he killed a man!" Gilthunder accused.

"I'm watching the match. Ban's fine. Promise." He brushed aside the pink haired man's concern.

"Perhaps we should have explained some things before we started this match?" Escanor mumbled somewhere off to the side.

"Eh, they'll figure it out pretty quick," Meliodas shrugged in response. "Ah, see?"

King had recalled the spear sometime during his distraction and Ban was already healed. A wicked grin spread across the Fox Sin's lips.

"It's so on~." He chuckled gleefully.

He sprinted at the fairy. Ban swiped for King's head. The auburn haired man ducked underneath the grasp. But not enough as Ban gripped his hood and tossed King towards a tree.

The fairy stopped himself a foot from the bark and scowled over his shoulder. "That was a cheap shot."

"Just using what's at my disposal."

King rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers, Chastiefol's spear form changing into what had to be at least fifteen small daggers, kunai he thought they were called. A flick of his wrist and they were sent flying at Ban.

The taller man dipped, sidestepped and jumped each one of them.

"That all you got? Man, you're even more outta practice then I thought." Ban taunted with a crooked grin.

"You seem to be the one outta practice," King replied smoothly as he flicked a finger up.

Ban stepped back just enough to miss the kunai that flew up from the ground.

He let out a low whistle and rubbed his chin. "That coulda hurt."

The two continued back and forth, Ban eventually landing a hit on King.

Meliodas' gaze widened as the fairy nearly crashed into the ground before stopping himself a second before impact.

It wasn't such a big deal when Ban got hit. The guy healed a few seconds later. But something about King being hit seemed... different. Mostly it had to do with never seeing him in a fight before.

He noticed Diane tense next to him. Meliodas squeezed her shoulder. She looked at him with a frown. "He's alright," he told her to reassure himself just as much as her.

He knew from personal experience how hard Ban could hit.

Ban was on the fairy in a flash. He linked his fingers together high above his head, readying to bring them down on King.

The auburn haired man twisted out of the way just in time. Ban's fists slammed into the ground.

Chastiefol's spear form flew at the white haired man.

Ban backflipped over it. The spear cutting a few of the longer strands of his hair. As soon as his feet met the ground, he sprinted at King.

The fairy evaded each attack thrown at him. Ban growled and King took to the sky to avoid the vicious kick that formed yet another crater in the ground.

"Whoa," King spoke up from behind the Fox Sin as he floated upside down, his hood falling to cover his head. "Don't strain yourself too much."

Ban gave him a crooked grin as he casually turned to the upside down fairy. "Strain? No way! I'm having fun!~"

He lunged forward.

King was a second too slow as Ban grabbed the front of his shirt. The auburn haired man rotated in his grip enough to right himself from his previous upside down position.

The Fox Sin hoisted the much smaller man up and snickered. "Gotcha!~"

The fairy struggled for only a moment before he sighed heavily. "Fine. You win. This was just a demonstration anyways."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ban snickered as he released King, letting him float on his own.

"I wasn't expecting that to end so…" Merlin paused as she searched for the right word.

"Smoothly?" Meliodas suggested with a quirked brow. "I was hoping it woulda gone on longer! Your fighting styles are so different." He gave the pair a wide grin. "Definitely wanna see what you guys can do when you go all out!"

Ban's grin grew to match his own, while King merely gave him a sheepish smile.

"I agree! That was awesome!" Diane shouted eagerly. "I wanna fight someone!"

The newcomers took a collective step back.

"What?" Merlin smirked. "No volunteers to take on our shrunken giantess?"

"A giant?" Jericho's jaw dropped (along with everyone else's from her group. Merlin really did a bad job preparing them for this). "You've gotta be shitting me!? No way!"

"Uh, can we go back to the King floating part?" Howser held up his hand, clearly dumbfounded by what was happening. "And what about Ban _not_ dying like a normal person?"

"I'm immortal duh." The white haired man replied with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

The reincarnations just stared at him.

"How in the hell were we supposed to guess that?" Jericho spat at him angrily.

Gulia hummed at her side. "Logically speaking, that does seem to be the only reasoning left."

"She is quite correct in her deduction." Gowther nodded his head.

"I guess that makes sense…" Gilthunder mumbled to himself. More reluctant to believe it, but at the very least trying.

"And what about floating?" Griamore chimed in.

"Thank you!" Howser shouted as he threw his hands out towards his friend. "Immortal sure, whatever. But flying? No human can do that."

"Oh!" Arthur's confusion cleared and his violet eyes lit up. "He's gotta be a fairy!" The former King of Camelot rounded on his friends and pointed a taunting finger at them. "Ha! Told you guys fairies were real!" He placed his hands on his hips and stuck his nose in the air proudly.

Merlin chuckled with a gentle shake of her head at the man's actions. "Yes Arthur, fairies are real and King is one of them."

The other five just stared at her, flabbergasted by the new information. They then turned their attention to King. The fairy shifted awkwardly before deciding to plant his feet on the ground. Meliodas couldn't blame him for feeling weird. The guy was getting a lot of looks recently. That had to suck.

"So, Diane is really a giant then?" Gulia cautiously spoke up.

"Yep!" Said woman responded happily. "Now who wants to fight me?"

Silence.

"... are you going to turn into a giant?" Gilthunder voiced the question all of the newcomers must have been thinking as they nodded their heads vigorously.

"For now, no," Merlin answered for Diane. The girl quickly pouting. "She's the first one out of all of you to access her magical power without the assistance of a weapon. That should make her more than formidable enough for any non original Sin."

"Fine," Diane huffed.

"I'll take her on then," Griamore stepped up. "Since no one else will."

"Good for you buddy," Howser tapped him on the back, anxiousness clearly on his features. "I'm gonna wish you good luck though. Diane was a bad ass before she had whatever Merlin was talking about."

"Aw, thanks Howser!" The shrunken giantess beamed.

Meliodas noticed King scowl. The fairy mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. The blonde couldn't help but smile at the grumbling fairy. Something _definitely_ happened between his friends last night. Ban must have had the same thought as he nudged the auburn haired man in the ribs and whispered a comment that had the fairy flushing.

He wished he could've taken the time to get closer and hear the two's conversation, but Griamore and Diane were now standing in the clearing. All his focus directed at the new fight. He knew what Diane could do in hand to hand combat. She was one of the strongest in their class. He also knew what Griamore could do, but all the information he had on his old foster care buddy would be outdated. It'd been years since he saw the cousins after all, only running into them a handful of times at school since they were a year below him. Meliodas hoped they'd gotten better.

"So," Diane tilted her head as she eyed up her opponent. "Your name was Griamore right?"

"Yes, and you are Diane."

"Yep!" She smiled sweetly as she tilted her head, eyes sliding close. "You look like a big strong guy, Griamore. Don't feel bad when I beat you, okay?"

Meliodas threw a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. Literally the only thing Griamore would have to do is sit on her and - ding match over. He heard snickers from nearby and found almost everyone trying to muffle their laughter.

"I'm not too fond of fighting girls. But no one else would volunteer," Griamore frowned. His eyes swept over the crowd, everyone instantly stopping their laughter. "Merlin, am I allowed to use my magic?"

"Of course, Griamore. Assuming you remembered the item you need to draw it out?" Merlin answered smoothly.

"Yes."

"I doubt Diane will show much restraint," a hand slid in front of the sorceress' mouth to hide a knowing smirk. "For your own safety, you probably shouldn't either."

"Very well," he nodded once. He directed his attention back to Diane. "Ready?"

"Bring it!"

They sprinted at each other. Griamore swung for Diane's head. She easily avoided the hit by ducking underneath the blow.

She unleashed a barrage of punches on the large man's stomach.

Meliodas' jaw dropped at the speed.

"Surprised?" King asked beside him. Meliodas glanced at him, finding the fairy floating stomach down on his pillow. Ban stood just on the other side of King.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded turning back to the match. "I didn't know Diane could move so quick."

"It's a lot easier for her at this size now after getting used to her giant size. Smaller usually means faster," King attempted to explain, his own eyes following Diane's swift movements. "She's really coming into her powers."

Ban snorted from his side. "Wait until you see Capt'n. This is nuthin'."

"Exactly, Diane hasn't even shown an ounce of what she can do yet."

"Show huh? Speaking of that," the tall white haired man grinned crookedly, "what did the two of you end up doing last night?~"

"Oh, I wanna know that too," Meliodas commented, holding back a laugh at the way the fairy lit up like a christmas tree.

"S-shut up and watch the fight guys." King scowled before hiding the lower half of his face in Chastiefol.

The taller man shrugged. "We already know what's gonna happen anyways. What you may or may not have managed to do last night is a lot more interesting.~" Ban continued to tease the King of Fairies, resting his elbow on top of King's head.

"You do?" Meliodas asked, eyes darting back to the fight.

Diane danced around a couple of Griamore's punches.

She craned her arm back and landed a hard hit to his face. The dark haired man staggered back a few steps, but otherwise seemed unbothered.

"Sure~," Ban nodded, fully leaning against King and Chastiefol now. The fairy scowled at him. The taller man ignored him. "We've seen this match before."

"We have?" Meliodas and King asked together.

"Well, King and I have… not you Capt'n. At least, not this you," he scratched his chin in thought.

"Oh!" The auburn haired man snapped his fingers in realization. "That's right, Vaziel! When Diane entered the fighting festival as Matrona."

"We entered that one too," Ban smirked at the fairy. "How'd that turn out for you again?"

"Ugh.. shut up," King groaned dropping his head in the pillow.

"Okay, I'm gonna need that story later." Meliodas quirked a curious brow. Ban smiled at him and he returned it. "But, this fight first."

He turned his attention back to the match. Diane was clearly getting frustrated.

"Dude! I've landed like five hundred punches on you, just pass out or something already!" She huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"You have no chance of winning this fight. Not when I have my magic power activated," Griamore boasted as he stuck out his chest proudly.

Diane gave him the stink eye. "Which is?"

" _Wall_. It allows me to create a barrier wherever I choose."

"A barrier?" She looked around their makeshift arena. "I don't see a barrier."

Griamore smirked at her. "That's because it's set up around me."

"Ooooh," Diane nodded her head in understanding. "That's why you don't look like you've taken any damage."

 _Cool_ , Meliodas thought. _I didn't realize that there had been so many different types of magic back then._ Because really, his knowledge on the subject was limited. All Meliodas knew was what kind of magic he, himself, had. And Diane. And that was only because she accidently knocked King out with a chunk of earth the other night. He smiled at the memory.

A purple barrier extended around Griamore. None of the newcomers seemed surprised, Meliodas noted. _Probably because they've been training together the past month_ , he figured.

"Whoa," Diane walked right up to the large spherical shape around Griamore. She tapped it lightly. "Neat!"

The shrunken giantess then pulled her arm back and punched right through the barrier.

She ducked inside.

Poor Griamore didn't have any time to react before Diane's fist connected with his gut. The blow sent him flying into the small crowd, taking out Arthur, Howser, and Gilthunder.

Everyone just stared in stunned silence.

"You really dragged that out," King finally commented as he shifted to sit up. A lazy yawn followed his statement.

Diane giggled and walked over to them. "Well, I wanted to see what he could do. Observe your opponent right?"

"Yes, but you charged right in," the fairy shook his head at her. "You need to be more patient."

"Hey, I won didn't I?" She scowled lightly, hands on her hips as she bent over to stare at him. "Just stop being my teacher for a sec and tell me you're proud of me."

"Fine, fine. Griamore's barriers were some of the strongest of our time and you broke it easily. You did well." His voice was filled with pride, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks King," she beamed at him as she straightened. A light blush coated each of their cheeks.

Meliodas and Ban exchanged perplexed looks. Before either of them could say a word, a squeal interrupted. Two squeals to be exact. The group of four turned towards the sound and found Elizabeth and Elaine giggling.

Diane and King blushed even harder.

"Oh my gosh," Elaine attempted to whisper (and failed miserably) to the silverette. "That was just too adorable!"

"I know!" Elizabeth gushed (also failing to keep her voice hushed). "The way King tried to coach and Diane telling him to shut up and tell her she did good! So sweet!"

Meliodas snorted. His girlfriend sure had an odd idea of romance. But she was dating him, so that probably should have been obvious.

"Elizabeth," Merlin interrupted any further teasing. "Would you please give Griamore a hand? I believe that Diane may have broken a rib… or three."

"Oops," Diane mumbled sheepishly.

"Yes of course!" The silverette nodded and swiftly made her way to his side.

Meliodas watched his girlfriend with awe. He'd actually only ever seen her use her powers at the little instance involving King at the fairy village. Which, now that he thought about it, was the only reason he saw Diane's too. Who knew playing a small prank on the fairy would lead to something informative about their magic? _Happy accident, I guess._ He chuckled to himself.

"Done!" Elizabeth beamed down at Griamore's disgruntled face. "Better?"

The large man cracked an eye open and sighed, face relaxing. "Yes, very much. Thank you."

"Fantastic," Gilthunder replied.

"Uh yeah," Arthur agreed, his voice a bit wheezy.

"Now get the fuck off!" Howser shouted.

The demon laughed. He'd completely forgotten that Diane sent Griamore flying into the three men. Griamore scampered off the pile and the three all took big gulps of air.

"Now that we're done with that, let's break off into groups," Merlin suggested.

Meliodas rubbed his hands together in anticipation, he couldn't wait to fight someone.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh guys. I'm SO SORRY it took so long to get this chapter out! Over a month T-T It has to be the longest I've gone without posting on this story since the first initial chapter and... not gunna lie, that makes me kind of sad :( I'll just blame it on the holidays I suppose (she says ignoring the fact that it is now the 17th of the new year.. but hey.. she had a vacation in there too). Hopefully we will get back to our normal posting schedule for this story meaning every other Wednesday.

As always thank you guys for your continued support and reading this story! It means the world to me! Hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Cya next chapter!

Luv~


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 39**

Merlin split them up into three groups.

The first being Ban, King, Diane, Howser, Meliodas and Jericho.

The next included Gowther, Guila, Escanor, Arthur, Gilthunder and Griamore.

The last was Merlin, Elizabeth and Elaine. These three would go back and forth between the other two groups to make sure everything was running smoothly. Which really just meant Merlin directing and Elizabeth healing.

King let out a heavy sigh as he squeezed Chastiefol tucked under his arm. He and Ban were leading the way to the large clearing near the Fairy village that he and Diane had used for training. King half wished he would have been put in the other group. Things were bound to go poorly for him given who he was with. And he didn't just mean Meliodas and Ban. Howser was chatting up Diane along with Jericho. On more than one occasion King caught the lavender haired woman staring at him.

 _This is going to be torture,_ the Sin of Sloth decided as he hung his head.

"What's eating you?" Meliodas asked on his opposite side.

"Just not looking forward to this," King admitted.

"You don't even have to do anything," Ban rolled his eyes. "They're gunna do all the work today." He gestured behind him.

"Don't think that's what he's worried about," Meliodas commented quietly so only Ban and King could hear. A devious smirk formed on his lips. "Look who our group is."

"So?" Ban leaned forward so he could see the blonde around King.

"We got on one hand, Diane," Meliodas started to check off on his fingers.

King groaned, already knowing where he was going with this.

"We know something happened between her and King last night," Meliodas elbowed said man in the side, "which we will get more info on later. But we also have Howser, who's been hitting on Diane for well over a year and Jericho who's hit on _both_ Diane and King. Could make for some weird conversations at the very least. Plus there's you and me here." He shrugged, not bothered by including himself in King's list of potential problems for the day.

"Wait," Ban scrunched up his nose and looked over his shoulder. " _That's_ Jericurl?"

"Well, Jericho, but yeah."

A wicked grin grew on the Fox Sin's features.

King glared deathly daggers at Meliodas. His blank expression didn't hold the same mirthful undertone it usually did when the Dragon Sin would decide to mess with the fairy. The blonde clearly had no idea what kind of ammunition he had just handed Ban. Admittedly, the fact that Jericho was here should have been apparent to the tall white haired man as soon as they stepped into the clearing behind Merlin's home.

Ban wasn't always the most observant.

"Oh King~!" Ban taunted and King lowered himself farther into his pillow.

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of Jerilo hitting on you?"

"Uh, it's Jericho," Meliodas corrected him again.

"Because of this right here," King grumbled into his pillow.

Ban and Jericho had a… _strange_ relationship in the past. Jericho being completely infatuated with the man and Ban wanting nothing to do with her… most of the time. King had happened upon the pair in some surprisingly out of character instances more than once. Nothing bad, really. Just Ban offering her comfort from time to time. Because they had been in a war. Everyone needed it at one point or another.

King had mixed feelings about the two. At the time of his, Ban, and Jericho's journey his little sister was still dead. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't talked to the both of them on separate occasions. Telling Jericho to let it go and that her feelings would never be returned. While telling Ban to stop doing weird things… like stripping her when he was mad…

He shivered at the memories.

"Uh, King?" Meliodas interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What is he doing?" He pointed at Ban with a quirked brow.

The auburn haired man's jaw slacked as he saw the Fox Sin sneak up behind the group. How they missed Ban disappearing in front of them or that they'd stopped walking, was beyond King. Really what the hell were they so engrossed in conversation about?

 _Not the time!_ He reminded himself.

King flicked his wrist, Chastiefol flying out from under his arm and over the heads of the unsuspecting three to pin Ban against a tree. The Fox Sin of Greed gave him a wicked grin. King merely shook his head with a scowl as he floated over to the white haired man.

"At least talk to the girl before you do anything," he hissed at Ban. "She'll have no idea what's going on if you don't say something first."

"It'd be just like old times then~."

"No."

Ban rolled his eyes. "Fine~."

The King of Fairies eyed him skeptically. It was unlike Ban to give up on something so easily. He half wanted to believe that the Fox's many years with his sister had calmed more of his impulsive ways. But that was unlikely.

"Don't do anything weird," King warned him with narrowed eyes. "At the very least you should tell her who you are."

Ban's nose scrunched up as he gave King a disgruntled glare. "You take the fun out of everything."

King figured that was as much of a reassurance as he was going to get from the oaf. He flicked his wrist, Chastiefol releasing it's hold on Ban. Meliodas' looked back and forth between the two. His expression gave nothing away.

"Uh… what was all that about?" Meliodas tilted his head, hands sliding into his pockets.

"Jeria and I go way back~," Ban grinned as he offered up a vague answer.

"Don't we all?" Meliodas rebutted as they began to walk again. "And okay, that's like three times you've said it wrong now. It's _Jericho_."

King sighed heavily. "He knows. He's just being an ass."

"Oookay…" The blonde decided to drop the subject, and for that , King was thankful. Having to try and explain the weird inner workings of Ban's mind when it came to that woman would be a nightmare. One King didn't have a freaking clue to, nor did he want to.

When they arrived at the clearing, everyone looked to King and Ban, waiting for instructions.

"Let's start out by splitting into pairs," King glanced over their group. "Meliodas and Howser. Jericho and Diane. This is just sparing so be careful."

"Got it!" They responded and separated into their assigned pairs.

"So what we gunna do?" Ban asked him lazily.

"Observe mostly for today," King told him after a few seconds. "Offer tips where needed. We probably almost know their magic as well as they do at this point. Why don't you go help Meliodas and Howser. I'll go watch the girls."

Ban snickered. "Sure~."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," the taller man waved as he walked towards the other men.

King scowled at his retreating form. He was pretty sure that Ban was trying to make some jab at him (the Sin of Greed always was). The fairy shook it off and moved on to his task for the day. Diane and Jericho were already throwing punches and kicks at each other. They danced around with surprising grace, as if they'd done this before.

"Huh," he mumbled to himself. It was entirely possible that they had. They graduated from the same program after all.

He caught Diane's eye and he smiled.

The feelings from last night and this morning rushing over him. King couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Since he arrived in this time, his life had been a rollercoaster of emotions. But now, for the first time, King felt calm. He wasn't worried about Meliodas and Ban's insistent teasing (not at this moment anyways), nor his own feelings regarding Diane.

 _I love her._

King could now say, without a doubt in his mind, that this was true.

The Sin of Sloth now had a better understanding of what the past Meliodas had gone through. And how he was able to carry on for as long as he had. Through the many different times, the different Elizabeths. How he was able to embrace each one and love them as they were, not who they had been.

Diane's split second distraction was all Jericho had needed to land a successful hit to the shrunken giantess' gut.

A huff of air left the burnette's lungs and King cringed (it was kinda his fault the punch landed in the first place).

"Ah, sorry about that," Jericho offered Diane a sheepish smile and her hand. "Didn't think I'd actually catch you with that one."

"Oh, no worries," Diane assured her as she stood with Jericho's help. "My fault for getting distracted." She sent King a pointed glare.

"Uh," he glanced away from her accusing gaze. The uptick of her lip told him she didn't really mean it. But it was still far too distracting.

"So," Jericho eyes darted between King and Diane. "Back when we met..."

The fairy immediately tensed. He had been hoping to avoid this topic (there went that calm he had).

Her eyes settled on him. "Did you know I was a reincarnation then?"

King let out a small, relieved sigh. "Yes," he answered truthfully. "That's why I said your name. It's the same as it was back then."

"Well that makes a lot more sense!" Jericho laughed, surprising both him and Diane. "I knew I had never seen you around campus. I'd remember that. But, you _had_ felt familiar so I just went with it."

"Uh, yeah, we did a little traveling together way back then." King scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. When Diane quirked a questioning brow at him, he back peddled. "Not alone or anything!" He clarified, not wanting to give Diane (or Jericho for that matter) the wrong idea. He literally would do anything not to mess up on the Diane front again. "Ban was with too!"

The Sin of Envy giggled at his reaction and King couldn't help the small smile. She thankfully didn't read as much into it as he had thought. Jericho, on the other hand, was even more confused.

"Ban?" She scrunched up her nose, eyes darting to the other group. "The tall white haired guy? That one?"

"That'd be him," Diane chirped merrily. King had to wonder if she had been worried (possibly jealous) about Jericho and him traveling together.

"Why on earth would I travel with you two?" The lavender haired woman asked. "Especially that Ban guy."

"Did I hear my name?"

Jericho's cheeks exploded in color as she turned around to find herself face to face with Ban. Diane giggled at the other woman's reaction. King fought a smile as he watched Diane. He dragged his attention from the Sin of Envy to Ban and Jericho. It'd be up to him to dispel anything Ban thought of doing.

"Yes, we just briefly mentioned the time the three of us took a trip to the Forest," King gave him a vague response.

"That was one helluva trip." Ban smirked widely down at the lavender haired woman. Her cheeks seemed to darken even more. "Lotta fun on that one."

King snorted, "for you maybe. Not so much for us."

"Why were we traveling together?" Jericho asked, avoiding Ban's gaze. "I'm not a Sin… was I… something to one of you?" Her eyes drifted from King to Ban.

"Not really," the white haired man answered before the fairy got a chance. "Just a pain in the ass who refused to stay behind."

"Ban!" King shouted at the man for his lack of tack. He turned to Jericho, ready to try and pacify the woman, "Jericho, he uh, didn't-"

A blast of cold air, shot past him.

King's eyes widened as he slowly turned around. His mouth dropped at the sight of Ban covered head to toe in ice. Meliodas and Howser busted out laughing along with Diane. After a while, King finally cracked a smile and turned back to the fuming woman.

"Forgot about the ice you inherited from your brother for a second," King chuckled and her eyes moved from the frozen Ban to him.

"My brother? Gustaf?" Her brows furrowed, clearly confused by what he had to do with all this.

He nodded, ignoring the other three reincarnations as they poked at icicle that was Ban and made jokes. "Yes. Back then you didn't have magic until…"

There was a shattering behind him and Ban's voice answered. "Til your bro died."

Her eyes widened and she seemed to blink back tears. "He… died…?"

Ban placed a hand a top of her head. "Yeah. Did so in a big battle protecting others. It's in the past. Don't worry about it."

King was stunned by the man's sudden sincere words, but he supposed he shouldn't be. He knew that the relationship between them always had peculiar moments like this. The auburn haired man never could decipher Ban's feelings for her. A close friend perhaps? No matter how much he denied it, Jericho was the only human Ban associated with.

"Besides, if you keep crying I'm gunna have to strip you."

"What?!" Cries answered Ban's unexpected statement.

The King of Fairies slapped his forehead. He only just managed to get out of the way as a huge ice shard barreled towards Ban. The white haired man dodged the blow easily this time, maniacal laughter falling from his lips.

"What the hell did you just say Ban?!" Jericho shrieked, cheeks an unhealthy shade of red. She chucked more ice at him. "Strip me? What the fuck does that mean? Who says that? Who _does_ that?"

King grumbled under his breath, cursing the white haired oaf.

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" The fairy raised his voice to shout at the undead man as he continued sidestepping the enraged woman's blows.

"Nope~!" Ban responded with a crooked grin as he appeared behind Jericho, removing the jacket she had been wearing.

Another block of ice shooting up from the ground had him hand springing back.

"She's just too much fun to mess with. Always has been."

"... I can't tell if he likes her or not…" Diane stared at the pair, obviously confused.

"No shit," Howser voiced scratching his cheek as he observed them. "I knew Jericho was a firecracker, but I haven't seen her this worked up before."

"Ban kind of has that effect on people," Meliodas chuckled. "Though, I have to say I can't tell what he thinks of Jericho either…"

The group of three turned to King for answer.

He sighed heavily. "Your guesses are just as good as mine. The relationship has always been somewhere between friends and enemies."

"Kinda like you two then?" Meliodas smirked at him.

King couldn't help but laugh. "I suppose you could say that. All I know is that Jericho was about the only human Ban didn't hate back in the day."

"Is that suppose to be an accomplishment?" Diane tilted her head curiously.

"Really doesn't sound like one…" Howser mumbled.

"To Ban, yeah. He wasn't fond of humans and really… there's only two people that he isn't a complete ass to. Meliodas and my sister."

"And Jericho…. She liked him, didn't she?" Meliodas spoke up, all of them now observing the two.

Somehow Ban had managed to get her down into a tank top now.

Meliodas glanced at King meaningfully, probably recalling way back when King had first met Jericho. The auburn haired man had been so surprised to find she had been hitting on him. That was when King told Meliodas that the past her had liked Ban.

King merely nodded in response, not wanting to give a verbal confirmation incase one of the two fighting was listening. The undead man's hands were raised, obviously ready to remove another article of clothing. King flicked his wrist, Chastiefol's guardian form holding him back.

"Ban, enough with removing her clothes," he shook his head. An idea struck him and he shifted his gaze to the other reincarnations. "You know what, why don't you three go help Jericho."

"Huh?" The reincarnations stared at him confused.

"We're just gunna hop right into the teamwork part of training, seeing as Ban's an incompetent fool who can't be left to his own devices."

"Hey!" The Sin of Greed protested.

King snapped his fingers, Chastiefol returning to a pillow and floating back over to him. The fairy floated back on it and gestured to Ban. "Try to land a hit on him while not hurting each other. Alright?"

A wide grin spread over Ban's features. "Oh yeah, now _this_ is what I'm talking about!" He cracked his knuckles.

"That's way too easy," Meliodas protested with a frown. "I hit him all the time when we were training together. Adding three more people is way too simple."

"Fighting as a group ain't as simple as ya think, Cap'n," Ban goaded as he rested an arm atop Jericho's head. "Not hitting each other is going to be more difficult than hitting me."

"I think you're both full of it!" Diane called loudly, twisting her hands and thrusting them to the ground.

A column of earth shot Ban _and_ Jericho high into the sky.

"Oh shit!" Diane panicked. "I only wanted to hit Ban! King! Help her!" She spun around to the fairy.

King yawned, forcing himself not to instantly give into her demand. "Why doesn't Howser just use his magic to lower her down. Or you shoot yourself up to catch her. Meliodas could probably help in some way too if he's got enough control on his magic."

"What the hell could I do?" The demon rebutted, voice something close to alarm.

"King!" The shrunken giantess protested with a worried shriek. "She's falling!"

Chastiefol was already in the air, catching both Ban and Jericho and lowering them safely to the ground.

"Dude!" Howser shouted spinning on King with fury. "That was fucking cold! You were really just going to let them fall?" Even with him floating, the other man towered over the fairy.

"You guys need to learn to think on your feet," he responded calmly.

He turned around and flicked his wrist, Chastiefol dropping Ban before carrying Jericho over to him so he could take a look at her injuries. Of course he wouldn't have let her crash. Ban woulda been fine (maybe even would have protected the woman from the impact, who knows) but he had no intention of letting Jericho drop. King was hoping that one of the reincarnations would have acted instead though. Either way he supposed this would be a lesson for them.

King frowned as Jericho blinked up at him, not really focusing as he waved a hand in front of her face. Hopefully she was just dazed. Diane did launch them rather far up in the sky. He should have asked for a way to get a hold of Merlin. They may need Elizabeth to do a checkup. Ban walked over to them, dusting himself off as he stared down at the lavender haired woman.

The auburn haired man turned back to the three, trusting Ban not to do anything to her in this state.

"Actions on the battlefield will have an affect on others. Whether it's good or bad, you need to be ready for both." He told them flatly, avoiding looking at Diane so he wouldn't have to see the guilt he knew she was wearing on her features.

"You sound just like Merlin," Howser grumbled with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Don't try and turn this around on us. _You're_ the one who should have acted to save her." His eyes flickered over to Diane, obviously trying to relieve her worries as he took a step closer to her.

King narrowed his eyes at the other man. He wasn't doing anything wrong per say… but he didn't appreciate him trying to put the moves on Diane (he could be paranoid). Didn't they settle this little squabble last time?

"No, he's right," Meliodas interrupted the stare down the two of them were having. He placed a reassuring hand on Diane's shoulder. "All of us should be a bit more careful with our powers. It's not like we've had that long to get a handle on them."

The brunette nodded and Meliodas removed his hand. She walked over to the woman laying on Chastiefol. "I'm sorry Jericho, I'll be more careful next time."

"Hey!" Ban protested loudly. "Where's my apology?"

Meliodas chuckled beside him. "You woulda been fine, even if King didn't catch you."

The tall man's features turned sour. "Don't say it like that. Makes it sound like I needed rescuing."

King zoned the two of them out in favor of listening to the two women talk.

"I'm fine, really," Jericho responded. "Just caught off guard and… used a lot of magic trying to hit that asshole," she mumbled the last part with a small frown.

"Hey!" Howser sprung to a free side of Chastiefol at the sound of her response with a wide smile. "Glad to see your doing alright Jeri!"

"Ugh," the woman groaned and rolled over into the pillow. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that."

King swore she was blushing. Maybe he had read too much into Howser's look at Diane. It coulda been concern for Jericho. He caught Diane's eye and she gave him a knowing smile. One he had often seen on Elizabeth and Elaine when they were discussing the fairy and giantess couple. He shook his head at her, hoping she'd get his message.

 _Now is not the time._

She pouted, so he figured she guessed something similar to what he wanted.

"Alright, we'll have Elizabeth take a look at Jericho when they show up, til then," King glanced around their circle with a small smile. "Let's see how badly you can beat up Ban."

* * *

"Uh, how are we going to do this, Gowther?" Escanor turned towards the Sin of Lust.

Gowther tilted his head as he studied the people in front of him. "Gulia fights Arthur. Gilthunder fights Escanor and I shall fight Griamore."

Griamore frowned as he eyed Gowther. "Why am I with you?" He clearly thought the frail looking man lacked the necessary strength to fight.

Escanor knew he was very wrong in that line of thinking. Out of all the reincarnations, he was the only one who really knew the extent of Gowther's magic. He had wounded up on the receiving end of it more times then he would like to admit. An inevitable outcome at times given the blonde's own power.

"You specialize in physical fighting," Gowther answered montone. "I do not. It's a good test for both of us. You more than me."

Griamore's frown deepened.

Escanor quickly intervened. "Gowther's a good opponent," the blonde assured the large man. "H-he kept up with my magic alright. So don't underestimate him."

"You're magic?" Guila questioned curiously. "What is it?"

"Uh," he fidgeted nervously. He really didn't want anyone to look at him. "It's called Sunshine."

"That sounds awesome!" Arthur stared at him with wide eyes. "Can we see?"

"S-sure…" Escanor gave in.

He wasn't particularly fond of the change he went through for his magic to take effect. But he didn't want to disappoint anyone (Merlin) by not learning how to control it.

He reached a hand out and touched his battle axe, Rhitta. Power flooded him as he grew in size according to the hour. Thankfully they were on the downward end of his magically given strength. For when the time tipped past noon, he would get weaker and weaker until eventually the sun set and he was left in his normal form.

"Be impressed with my exquisite form," Escanor's voice boomed as he picked up his axe with one hand to rest it on his shoulders.

The group stared at him dumbfounded.

"Your speechlessness is expected," he continued when no one answered him. "Let's begin so that I can get back to Merlin. I have poetry to read her."

Silence.

"Now." Escanor ordered.

They did not need to be told again.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty folks, you may have noticed it and you should already know this but... **SPOILERS are a big possibility** from here on out. We are in a future fic here and that means there shall be references to the past. If you aren't caught up to (I'm just spit balling here) at least 230 in the manga, you may stumble across some things you didn't know. I shall not be held responsible if you read something in here that you didn't know or want to know about yet. I have warned you many times. Or... at least I think I have XD Even if I haven't (which I'm like 99.9% sure I have) it's listed here.

Anyway now that that's out of the way, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I'll see you next chapter!

Luv~


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 40**

They kept the same groups for two weeks.

Both Meliodas and Escanor were able to draw upon their power much like Diane had without the need of their sacred treasure. It had been met with mixtures of excitement and fear. They were told that the two had been the strongest among the Sins, so for the pair to have access to their powers without a method of control was a bit daunting at first. Escanor feeling more so than Meliodas, surprisingly.

The man's power grew with the Sun, along with his ego. An intimidating combination to be sure. Only the glasses Merlin had gifted him kept it suppressed when they weren't training.

If Meliodas had to guess, it was probably part of the reason for Merlin's decision to switch the groups up when it came to a fresh start after a Sunday break.

"I want the Sins and Elizabeth together on this one. The rest of you," she waved at the newer six. "Go do as you were before these past weeks."

"Ah, come on Merlin!" Howser complained, his shoulders dropping in obvious disapproval. "What was the point of bringing us here if you were just going to make us go back to sparing each other?"

"He's right," Jericho frowned next to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Two weeks of training together? What good did that do us?"

Meliodas was curious too. Sure he was ready for whatever Merlin had planned for them, but what was the idea of bringing these guys here for only a few weeks? If anyone asked him, the Sins should have been working on their teamwork (in at least small doses) since day one.

"I wanted to see how everyone measured up," Merlin told them with a sly smile. "Some are doing better than others, but overall I'm impressed with how quickly you were able to adapt to each other's styles in such a short amount of time. That's why we're changing to your actual teams. If you can work so well with someone you rarely fought with-,"

"-Then we'd do even better with people we did," Meliodas followed her thought process.

He had to admit he was kinda impressed with her thinking on this one. That, paired with the fact of what he knew of his and Escanor's power, and he couldn't blame her for just wanting the Sins together at this point.

"I gotcha Merlin. Nice work." He smiled wide and gave her a thumbs up.

Her eyes widened for a split second, apparently caught off guard by his small amount of praise.

She quickly looked away and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, that all being said. Everyone may return to their normal routines. Though I shall have Elaine and Elizabeth move back and forth between the groups, just incase."

She went on to explain a few other details, but Meliodas wasn't really listening anymore.

Merlin's reaction had been intriguing. It made him wonder just what kind of relationship the past two of them must have had. He glanced around the group, settling on King next to him.

"Hey," he mumbled as he poked the fairy's shoulder.

King dipped his head slightly, acknowledging he heard him without looking at him directly.

"What were Merlin and I like together in the past?"

The auburn haired man scowled lightly. "Well… I'm not really sure," he gave Meliodas a curious glance before looking back at Merlin in the middle of the large group. "From what I was able to gather… you and Elizabeth knew her… way before the Sins were formed."

"The curse," the blonde muttered, turning to face King fully, not even bothering to pretend to look at Merlin. The Sin of Sloth seemed to be holding back. "You guys have mentioned it before, but no one's told either of us specifics on it."

The King of Fairies mimicked his actions. "You don't want to know."

"Isn't that for me to decide?"

"Meliodas, this isn't something you want to dig up," King told him firmly. His voice dropped as he noticed a few people look at them oddly. "Let this rest in the past, where it belongs."

The demon studied his friend, unsure if he really could let it go so easily. It felt like King was trying to hide something from him. Something he was pretty sure the fairy had never done before.

 _So why would he now?_ A frown crossed Meliodas' features.

If King didn't want to tell him, he was sure there was one person he could always count on to be honest with him.

"Fine," Meliodas responded. His tone didn't relieve any tension from King's shoulders. He didn't care.

"Alright," Merlin's voice cut off their stare down. Meliodas turned from King, not missing the way the fairy shifted anxiously on his pillow. "I'm going to drop these guys back off at their normal training grounds, and then I'll come back for the rest of you."

"Thank you, Merlin," Elizabeth responded with a sweet smile.

"I'm sure we'll see you guys around!" Diane waved to the group of six just as Merlin disappeared with them. "Well, hopefully, anyway," she added as an afterthought as she dropped her hand. "We were really getting good at beating Ban into the dirt!"

"Psh! As if! I was doing just fine until King decided to join," Ban protested loudly. "His ass slowed me down!"

Meliodas snorted. "Yeah right! When he helped you out is when we really started to struggle." He turned towards King, not surprised to find the fairy still watching him cautiously. They did just have a small spat. "If it weren't for your damn sacred treasure, it woulda been so easy!" He poked Chastiefol.

"I'm not completely helpless without it you know?" King told him with a large yawn. "My sacred treasure just lets me draw out more of my magic. I'd still _have_ my magic without it."

"What is your magic, King?" Elizabeth enquired curiously. "I think you're the only one I've never seen without their sacred treasure."

"Disaster," the Sin of Sloth replied simply.

Diane scrunched up her features. "What does that mean?"

King snapped his fingers, a single kunai leaving Chastiefol. He flicked it forward, barely nicking Ban's arm. The blade disappeared back into the pillow and King held his hand out towards Ban.

"Status Promotion," he called, closing his open hand into a fist.

Ban's small wound bursted into something far more severe.

"Not cool, dude," the white haired man scowled at him. "Don't use me for your little demonstration."

King ignored him, Ban's wound already healing. "Basically, in simple terms, I have control over life and death."

The reincarnations stared at him blankly.

"That's… kinda horrible," Meliodas finally spoke. Control over life and death… that was a scary thought.

"Ah, well, it's an ability all the the Fairy King's have," Elaine went on to explain. Probably trying to soothe the worries King didn't seem to care about. "It allows them to manage the forest properly."

"Oh, wow," Elizabeth awed. "I can't believe you have so much power King. That's amazing!"

King sunk into his pillow, "it's really nothing special."

"Harlequin!" Elaine scolded, floating up to glare down at her brother. "Don't say that! Being the Fairy King is a great honor!"

"... It's a lot of responsibility…"

"Is that where you keep going on our days off?" Diane asked him curiously. "Why don't you ever take me with!?"

Meliodas blocked out their voices, turning to Ban. This was as good a time as any to ask him the question King refused to answer. "Yo, Ban."

"Yeah, Capt'n?"

"What do you know about the curse Mel had been under?" It was always best to get right to the point with Ban. That's what he liked about his best friend.

"Huh," the taller man scratched his bare stomach. "Didn't you and King just talk about this, like, five minutes ago?"

Meliodas figured the white haired man had been listening. "He didn't give me much of an answer, told me I wouldn't want to know."

"Well, you probably don't."

"Ban, please?"

"You were cursed for a long time, Capt'n. You and princess both."

"How long?"

"Three thousand years I think?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You guys were there during the great Holy War between the demons and the rest of the clans. Giants, fairies, and humans. You and Ellie fell in love or something and people were pissed." He turned his crimson gaze down to the meadow. "You sure you wanna know this?"

There was a churning in his gut. Maybe he didn't want to know? After all… how had it been possible for him and Elizabeth to live such long lives? And how was that a curse? He pushed the doubts aside and nodded.

"Well, all I really know is that you couldn't die. Each time you did, the Demon King took a little piece of your soul and brought you back."

His eyes widened and mouth hung open, slightly. "What?"

"And, uh… I never know how to explain this next part."

"When Elizabeth died, she'd be reborn," King's voice continued. He was glaring at Ban. "why would you start telling him if you can't even remember the details?"

Ban frowned, "'cause Capt'n wanted to know."

"You're an idiot," King shook his head at the Sin of Greed. "If you don't want to know about the curse, Elizabeth, Diane, step inside please." When they didn't move, he turned to Meliodas. "I warned you," he said before continuing his explanation. "Elizabeth died when you two were first cursed by the Demon King and the Goddess. You roamed around for awhile then you ran into her again. She didn't know you, so you told her of your shared past."

Meliodas felt Elizabeth's hand gripping his own. Perhaps she had as bad a feeling as he did. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"She… regained her memories and her old powers, but it came at a price." King paused, gaze set firmly on his feet. "She told you what happened, that you were cursed and in three days time… you would have to watch her die. That there would be nothing you could do to stop it."

The girls gasped.

"How… how many times did I… did Mel…" Meliodas struggled to keep his voice even, his chest was tight. He pulled Elizabeth close.

King finally brought his eyes up and Meliodas could see how much he didn't want to say. How much he wanted to spare him the pain of knowing. He should have listened when King told him he didn't want to know, when Ban told him he wouldn't want to know. Too late to go back now. He nodded.

"One hundred and six times."

Elizabeth buried her face into his neck.

"By the time you formed the Sins, you were on Elizabeth one hundred and seven. And, you guys saw how that ended…"

Silence.

"... why," Elizabeth asked. "Why would they do that to us?"

"You guys were pretty hi-"

"Enough." A voice cut off Ban.

They all turned to look at a furious Merlin. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Capt'n wanted to know about the curse," Ban shrugged, unbothered by the woman's anger.

"So you told him?"

"Well, told him Mel's part," the white haired man adopted Meliodas' term for his past self. "King took care of Elizabeth." The fairy stiffened at his name being mentioned. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"What did you all tell?" She stepped closer and stared down at him coolly.

King swallowed harshly, knowing a dangerous situation when he saw one. "Just how the curse worked. Nothing else, I swear!"

"Merlin," Meliodas spoke, cautiously and the woman turned to him. "What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing," she responded immediately. "Let's get to work." She gestured and they were in a large clearing. Most likely by the Fairy Village. "King, take the lead."

And then she disappeared.

"Uh, well, why don't we split into two teams?" King blinked at the spot the woman had disappeared. Clearly he had a better understanding of what was going on in her mind then Meliodas did. "Gowther, best teams?"

They didn't see Merlin for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur waved as soon as she appeared. "We didn't expect to see you so -" he stopped when her eyes met his. She cursed herself, she shouldn't have shown up here. Of course Arthur would know something was wrong. "- soon." He finished lamely, his excitement dropping along with his hand.

"I thought my time would be better spent here today," she lied. Only Arthur seemed to be suspicious, but what reason did the others have to be? They didn't know her like he did. The only person who understood her more was Escanor.

A twinge of guilt gripped her heart for a second.

The Sin of Pride would be upset with her disappearing act. He'd tell her as much if he was in his sunshine form when she reappeared. Not something she wanted to deal with in front of the others. Ban and King especially. The two knew too much about her past. Something she should have forbidden them to talk about. It stirred up too many memories. Ones that didn't need to be revisited.

"Uh, Merlin?"

She looked up, relieved to find only Arthur in her presence. The others must have gone off to train. She frowned, realizing she hadn't noticed them leave. The Sin of Gluttony really needed to get her head back on straight.

"Yes, Arthur?" She asked even though talking was the last thing she wanted to do. Merlin never could turn him away.

"Are you… alright?" His dark purple eyes swirled with worry. Her stomach churned right along with it.

She mustered up a small smile. "Of course. Just… have something back in the lab that I should be working on." Arthur frowned at her answer.

He didn't believe her.

She didn't think he would.

Arthur's expression pinched together, obviously thinking something. "I'll tell the others you were here overseeing us if you… want time to yourself."

Merlin couldn't help but chuckle. "Since when is it you who has to take care of me?"

He smiled brightly at her. "I'll always take care of my teacher!"

His answer and blinding smile reminded her of happier times. Back when it had just been the two of them, her his mentor, he her student. Things had been so simple before the Sins had to reunite.

She was thinking too much in front of him. He was reading her every tell and would soon possibly come up with wrong ideas. "Thank you, Arthur. I think I'll do that."

"Of course, Merlin. Good luck with that… experiment. I'll handle the group here," he kept that bright smile on his face, never wavering. Just what she needed, her hope. She disappeared to a remote spot on the island in a flash. The same spot she had taken Escanor the first day of his training.

It was hours later when Merlin finally made it back to her room. The sun long below the horizon.

Escanor was waiting for her when she returned.

She knew he would be.

* * *

Merlin was back to normal the next day. She merely said, "got caught up with the other group," and left it at that.

King could question her, probably should even, but that was just asking for trouble. Merlin didn't talk about things she didn't want to and control was not a thing she liked to give up. When he and Ban had talked about the past yesterday, her mind had jumped to the worst case scenario.

Them telling the reincarnations about her.

Which they of course _hadn't._ A fact Merlin would have known if she had just stuck around.

 _But…_ his amber eyes glanced over to Escanor.

The man probably sought her out yesterday when they finished with training. The Sin of Pride had practically beaten Ban and (to a lesser extent) King as soon as he had changed (Gowther had put himself and Diane on the same team as Escanor, he was no dummy). The large blonde cursed them for causing Merlin to disappear. Meliodas had watched in awestruck horror at the power of the sun wielding reincarnation.

It had been a two on one battle for quite a while.

Needless to say, Ban and King had almost gotten their asses handed to them a number of times (a few more occasions than either one of them wanted to admit). If they hadn't worked together to detach Escanor from his sacred treasure, it would have been worse. Escanor was getting better and better at accessing his powers without the treasure though, so that made it even more of a struggle.

Pissing Escanor off was never a good idea. Which meant not upsetting Merlin.

"Something the matter, Sloth?" The now magically infused Escanor asked, towering over the floating fairy.

"Uh, no, no problem here," he gave the man an awkward smile.

His blue eyes narrowed. "Then pay attention, Merlin is speaking."

"Yes, sir!" He sat rigid on his pillow. Catching the sight of his snickering teammates and the sly smile Merlin wore, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"Well, if Sloth is ready to listen now," she gave him a smug glance, "I think that _the_ night will be soon approaching."

"The night for what, Merlin?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

Merlin's satisfied smirk turned into an almost genuine smile. "To initiate our reincarnated Sins."

"What?" King couldn't help but ask. He knew what she was thinking of entailed and he wasn't sure there was any benefit to it.

"Their mark, of course."

"Uh," how could he approach this topic delicately? "Do you really think that's best?" His eyes flickered to Diane. "I don't know that we should…"

"Worried about your lady~?" Ban taunted as he threw an arm around King's shoulders.

He instantly flushed.

It had barely been three weeks since he and Diane had stopped dancing around their feelings for each other. They had wanted to keep it hidden from the others. At least until after the Ten Commandments problem was done and taken care of. The fairy and giantess pair didn't want anyone nosing into their business (more than they already had been) and thought they would be able to pretend nothing had changed.

Needless to say, they were found out by the end of the first day.

The teasing hadn't been as bad as it could have, looking back. Apparently everyone already knew the two of them had kissed the night after the fairy party (courtesy of Ban). But they thankfully knew nothing past that. Though King was pretty sure each of them had their suspicions, the group hadn't changed too terribly much towards the two. Teasing the pair had only increased a little.

King and Diane did their best (and often failed) not to act any differently towards each other while around the others. The real change was when the two were alone. No longer did they stay in their separate rooms, instead sharing King's bed. It only took a small amount of threatening Hayden to convince the man to keep that little bit of information a secret. The green haired fairy did owe them a favor (or several) for his meddling. King enjoyed the nights with Diane far more than words could explain. It didn't even matter if they were too exhausted from training to do anything more then fall asleep next to each other. Anything with Diane was more than enough for him.

"N-no! I -uh. That's not-!" He denied uselessly. It was the stupid little times like these that made it glaringly obvious to the others that Diane and him were more than just the friends they were pretending to be.

"I believe he is worried about the pain the initiation will cause them," Gowther chimed in oh so helpfully.

The girls' eyes widened at that. "What?"

"Pain?" Elizabeth worried her bottom lip. "Like a lot?"

"Not you Elizabeth. You are not a Sin and thus no mark is required on your body." The Sin of Lust informed her.

"Oh," the silverette let out a puff of air. "That's a relief."

"For you maybe!" Diane scowled. "So Escanor, Meliodas and I have to go through some painful ceremony to be Sins?"

"To sum it up." Gowther nodded. "You will get the same mark in the same place of your body. It shall be branded into you."

"What?!" The reincarnated Sins yelled together.

"I don't want anyone branding my body!" Diane wailed, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at King, pleading for him to say something.

The fairy frowned at Gowther and then Merlin, Ban's arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "Is this really necessary?" He pushed Ban off him. "Back then they were just to mark us as criminals. Not like this world needs to know that."

"But they'd look so much cooler with them!" Ban cackled, making sure to lift his shirt enough so they could see the fox on his hip. "Why wouldn't Meliodas want a dragon on his arm?"

"A dragon, huh?" The Sin of Wrath pondered over. "That would be kind of cool."

"A lion, right." Escanor more stated then asked. "If Merlin requests it, then a lion it shall be."

"Yours is gonna be the worse, Es," Ban shook his head as he took a drink (when did he get that mug?). "You may wanna be full on sun mode when we do yours."

The Sin of Pride narrowed his eyes and Ban stiffened (probably forgot who he was talking to). "Are you suggesting I can not handle such a meager inconvenience that a tattoo _may_ cause lesser beings then I?"

"It does cover your whole back," Gowther told him. "Generally speaking, the larger the tattoo, the more pain."

"It will be nothing." Escanor assured them all, waving off the mere idea of him not being able to handle it.

"Wait, I have to get a _serpent_ on me?" Diane shouted causing everyone around her to wince (except Escanor who just stared at her flatly). "I don't want a serpent!"

"Oh you're just gonna love having that on your leg," Ban grinned wickedly and tapped high on the side of his thigh. "It's gonna look real pretty~."

King was going to kill him for teasing her.

"I have to get a fucking serpent on my thigh?! And it has to be branded? As in _burnt_ onto my skin? What the hell kind of fucking group were you guys a part of?!" She tugged at a pigtail in her frenzied state.

Merlin chuckled, obviously finding amusement in the situation. "We were criminals dear, as you know, and it really won't be so bad."

"But-but! My leg! It's gonna be hideous with that!"

"That's not possible, Diane," King placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to relieve her worries. "You're beautiful, with or without the mark." Her cheeks darkened at his words and he couldn't help but smile softly at her.

Everyone cooed around them mockingly (well, Elizabeth and Elaine were genuinely touched he was sure. The rest of them were just assholes).

"Oh shut up!" He snapped and they all laughed. The Grizzly Sin ignored the heat now on his cheeks and reiterated his question to the sorceress. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, actually," Merlin quelled the laughter with a serious expression. "Despite them having the same souls and same magic ability linked to their heritage, they are _not_ the same beings as they once were. Not fully anyways." She crossed her arms, licking her lips before adding. "The marks will have added protection within them, increasing their stamina and resilience to attacks."

King couldn't argue with her logic. She was right, of course. Regardless of how well the training was going and the grip on their powers, they still weren't of the original race the power belonged to. Well, except Escanor. He was a human even if his magic made him seem something else. Perhaps that's why he seemed to be more adept at it then the others.

"We've been working on the magic for them for hundreds of years," Gowther added into the silence. "I believe we have perfected it enough to last their lifetime."

A lump formed in King's throat at the Goat Sin's word choice.

 _Lifetime._

The reincarnations were human. Their life expectancy was extremely short compared to the rest of them. Him and Diane had just made up. To think that they would have less than a hundred years to be together _stung._ He was thirteen hundred and still considered young. But she… she was only in her twenties. How many more years would they have together? Sixty? Seventy? Even then she'd age in a way he never would. All of the reincarnations would.

No one else seemed bothered by Gowther's words, so King pushed the depressing thought aside.

"It has to be branded huh?" Meliodas spoke up. "That seems a bit… old school for this day and age."

Merlin hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose it would be closer to a red tattoo, but it'll appear same as the rest of us." She tapped the side of her neck meaningfully.

Diane sighed heavily. "I guess I can handle a tattoo."

The Sin of Gluttony nodded. "Good. Now that we got all that straightened out, why don't we start training? We'll have the ceremony in two days time."

"Why two days?" Meliodas questioned.

Merlin smirked, eyes glancing around the circle before settling on Escanor. "I believe we'll have the best positioning to ensure the potency of our magic then."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I'm honestly not sure how I kept losing track of the days, I mean, I was going to post this last Wednesday, what the hell?! Apparently I'm a bit scatterbrained this month? haha Well at least I got it out finally right? Hopefully you all enjoyed it! I can't believe we're at 40 chapters already! It's crazy to think that this fic has almost caught up to Destiny! The word count is closer then the chapter count but still! I've been working on both Destiny and Genie for so long, I have no idea what I'll do with my time when/if these two big projects ever end! XD

Thank you to everyone who continues to support my work! Whether it's leaving a review or reading, I appreciate it!

Cya next chapter!

Luv~


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 41**

The ceremony ended up not being until Friday, towards the end of their normal training regimen which generally went Monday through Saturday.

Merlin's decision to have it that night was of course met with questions of "taking off the rest of the week." It took a lot of convincing but eventually the Sin of Gluttony gave in. Commenting that they deserved another break after how successful their training had been thus far.

Their teamwork was rather impressive, King had to agree. To no one's surprise, Ban and Meliodas were a formidable duo along with King and Diane (in her giant form). Gowther, Escanor and Merlin worked well together also. They switched it up but found their best combinations were these teams. Little verbal communication was needed within the well fitting teams allowing them to catch their opponents off guard.

Training Friday had been a little lackluster compared to their normal battles. None of them were really into it, too excited for the party after. When Merlin decided to call it a day, Diane immediately shrunk down and dragged King back to their wing.

"Gah!" Diane squealed as she dropped back on the bed after getting ready. "I'm both excited and terrified for tonight! Terrifiedly excited? Is that a thing?" She sat up on her elbows and tilted her head as she looked at King.

The auburn haired man's brows knitted together in thought. "Pretty sure that _terrifiedly_ isn't a word. Terrifyingly, yes. " He settled on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry you have to do this."

Diane sat up fully and pecked him on the cheek, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay. I just wanna get it over with."

King frowned. He didn't like that the reincarnations (minus Elizabeth) had to do this. They weren't supposed to carry the same sins of their past lives and yet here the original Sins were, forcing them to do so. Guilt washed over him as he realized that Merlin, Ban, Gowther and himself had been doing this since the very beginning. Making the simple college students into something they shouldn't have ever had to be.

He sighed heavily.

Diane pushed him back onto the bed.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. The brunette was wearing an orange dress tonight, too short and too flowing for her to be wearing around anyone but him (not to mention the cutout window above her breasts). But he wasn't stupid enough to try and tell Diane what to wear. No, he'd be a good boyfriend(?) and just have Chastiefol take out anyone who looked at her a second too long. When Diane wasn't paying attention of course.

"Harlequin," she purred his name, bringing him back to earth. "You're thinking too much again."

"D-Diane!" He stuttered out, cheeks red.

Almost three weeks. That's how long it'd been since King told her of his past with her past life. That's how long he'd slowly been getting use to Diane's more suggestive touching. That's how long he'd been struggling to remain calm with said suggestive touching.

Three weeks was hardly long enough for him to learn how to keep his composure.

"We're supposed to-to be leaving soon to meet the others," he mumbled even as his hands rested high on her thighs, flirting with the hem of her dress. His eyes drank in her beauty as she lowered her hands to either side of his head. Her chest hovering far too close to his mouth for comfort. He licked his lips.

"Pretty sure we know how to get there." She sealed her lips over his, stopping any words he might say.

Despite himself, King couldn't help but give in, angling his head so he could deepen the kiss. Diane hummed her approval. Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, urging them apart. He did so willingly. His hands moved from her thighs to her rear and giving it a firm squeeze.

She moaned in his mouth as her hips rubbed against him.

King hissed. "Diane!"

"Hmm?" She trailed kisses down his neck, tugging at his collar.

"The… party," he attempted to remind her. His hands now on her hips, guiding her movements instead of stopping her like he should.

Diane huffed, sitting up and reaching for her phone on the nightstand. King admired the view of her backside. He silently cursed that dress wasn't just an inch shorter so he could see what she was wearing underneath the orange material. The site of her was doing nothing to relief the issue in his pants. He groaned, dropping his head back against the bed.

Her weight settled back on his hips.

"We have a half hour," she whispered in his ear as her hand pushed up his shirt. "Think that's plenty of time for some fun, don't you?" Diane leaned back just enough to wink at him.

"You're going to be the death of me," King grumbled, not at all meaning it.

She giggled lightly, fingers already messing with his belt. "Not a bad way to go. Besides," she paused, "you can tell me to stop whenever, ya know?"

"I know," he nodded with a small smile.

His hand ran up under her dress. Searching greedily for the spot he knew made her squirm. She gasped as his thumb brushed underneath her panties. While King had a hard time finding the confidence needed to make the first move, they both quickly figured out the farther in they got the more bold King would be.

"Lay down?" He asked, surprised his tone was a bit husky. Diane grinded her hips against his harden member once more before laying down on the bed. "We could do this later, when we have more time." He half suggested as he settled between her legs, hand already resuming its journey to her center, pushing up her dress as he went.

"Oh, I have plans for later, trust me." She breathed as she rocked her hips against him, eyes shut.

He paused, confused by her statement. "You do?"

Diane's cheeks flushed and she nibbled her bottom lip. "Y-yeah," she nodded. "But can we focus here?"

"I don't know," King teased with a small smile. "I'm pretty curious now." He said lightly even as he brushed against her sensitive nub.

She inhaled sharply. "Harlequin… Stop talking!"

"Yes, mam." He chuckled to himself, leaning over her to press soft kisses to her neck.

The busty brunette dug her fingers into his hair, forcing his mouth to cover her own. He complied with her unspoken desire eagerly. One of his hands kneaded against her breast, Diane's hips jerking against his hand in response. He slipped two fingers into her wetness and she moaned loudly. She breathed his name as she grasped at his shoulders tightly, hips moving against his hand. King's thumb working against the nub.

It wasn't long until Diane found her release.

Slowly, King pulled out of her, appreciating the way her chest heaved as she came down from her high. He kept his amber eyes on her as he reached blindly for her phone to check the time. They were suppose to be meeting at seven. It was a quarter to now.

"We should probably get going," King sighed, wanting nothing more than to just stay. Spending all night with Diane in bed was more than a little tempting.

"Not yet," the shrunken giantess demanded. Her hand tightened around his wrist, "your turn. Lay down."

King's face instantly lit up. He didn't know why, but bringing pleasure to Diane was so much easier than allowing her to do the same for him. Touching her so intimately was extremely gratifying for him. But he didn't know if Diane felt the same when touching him or if she only did it because he did for her. He didn't like the idea of her thinking she owed him.

"Uh, you don't… don't have to. Not if you don't want to." At the flat stare she was giving him, he changed tactics. "I mean, maybe we should-"

"I _want_ to, Harlequin," Diane insisted with a sly smile. "I like making you feel good. Just like I'm sure you like making me feel good, right?"

He gulped as he nodded, barely able to handle how she was looking at him.

"So, assuming we want the same thing, you should lay down."

He nodded dumbly, moving from between her legs to do as she suggested. Diane finished her earlier task of undoing his belt and tugged the zipper down. King observed her with fascination, lifting his hips as she pulled off his pants. He wondered if he'd ever tire of watching her. He sprung free and tried not to gasp as the cool air hit him.

Diane wasted no time taking him in her mouth.

"Shit!" He hissed, attempting to control himself as her tongue pressed against the underside of him.

King's head dropped back and he slowly moved his hands to grip her pigtails. Diane hummed around him, continuing to bob up and down on his shaft. He groaned as she released him, one hand covering him and resuming the job her mouth had left.

She licked her lips. King's eyes followed the movement religiously. "Don't hold back, kay?" She whispered as she lowered herself back over him. All King could do was nod and Diane engulfed him again.

He used his grip on her pigtails to guide her pace. She followed his suggestions readily. The pleasure was too much and King thrusted his hips upward. Diane only paused momentarily before going at him with renewed vigor. He cursed under his breath, his hips now moving in time with Diane.

"Ah, D-Diane I'm gunna-" he attempted to let her know his release was near.

Instead of pulling away, she continued her task. Her efforts pushing King over the edge as he spilled inside her mouth. He gritted his teeth to keep from groaning. His breathing was heavy as Diane slowly pulled away from him, fingers brushing the corners of her mouth were some of him escaped her.

King gulped at the errotic sight.

Her tongue swept over her lips before biting the bottom. King brought his eyes to hers, taking note of the slight flush to her cheeks. And the way she seemed to be squeezing her thighs together, all but squirming as she sat next to him. Her hands buried in the material covering her lap.

"Stop looking at me like that." She ordered quietly as she tore her gaze from his.

"Like what?"

"T-That sexy stare! I can't take the heat in your eyes right now. It makes me wanna-" She stopped herself and her cheeks darkened.

He didn't know why, but her embarrassment seemed to be contagious. "Yeah, well, if you didn't look so good with my-" He snapped his mouth shut.

They both flushed even more.

King groaned, wrapping his arms around Diane and dragging her back down on to the bed with him. "If we don't leave now, we will not be making it to that party," he grumbled into her hair.

"Don't say things like that," she moaned in response. "I'm hot enough as it is."

"You think you got it bad?" He argued quietly a hand resting on her bare thigh. "Do you have any idea how, uh, s-sexy," he struggled with the word, saying it only marginally easier when he didn't have to look at her, "you were with my…" he swallowed thickly, " _that_ in your mouth."

Diane whimpered, her hips pressing against him. He trailed his hand up her thigh. When he reached the bottom of her dress he forced his hand away, laying both arms flat on the bed.

"... I should grab some fresh, um…" She trailed off as she got up. Not bothering to finish her train of thought, Diane disappeared into the bathroom.

King eyes followed after. As soon as she disappeared from his view, he dropped his head back against the bed.

 _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

They were instantly greeted with cheers from the village inhabitants when they arrived. Everyone had bombarded them, telling them how eager they were to have King back in the village and for the ceremony in general. When it came time to actually began, they were a member down.

"Wait," Meliodas glanced around the clearing. "Where did Diane go? We shouldn't start without her."

"We _can't_ start without her," Merlin clarified.

"I'll find her," King swiftly volunteered as he quickly left the group with a small frown.

She had been here a few minutes ago, she couldn't have gotten too far. He took to the sky, hoping a higher vantage point would grant him a better view. He barely caught a glimpse of orange hiding behind a tree. Dropping out of the air, he hovered a few inches above the ground. The shrunken giantess' head was hidden between her pulled up knees.

"Diane?" He called out cautiously, not wanting to frighten her with his sudden appearance.

"Does it hurt?" She asked quietly, not lifting her head.

King landed on the ground, letting his footsteps inform her of his approach. She peeked up at him, amethyst eyes full of worry. He chose his words carefully, wanting to reassure her, not scare her any further. But he also didn't want to lie.

"When we did it, yes." He explained truthfully as he held out his hand to her. "But I'm sure Merlin and Gowther have thought of a way to lessen the pain. Not to mention we'll have Elizabeth there as well. Your recovery will be much swifter than ours was. This is for a positive purpose, unlike back then."

Diane looked up at him as she nibbled her bottom lip. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up.

"It'll be okay." King linked their fingers together. "I'll make sure of it."

Her eyes studied his face for a few seconds. Then she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "What did I ever do without you?" She whispered.

"Have a normal life."

She giggled, rubbing her nose affectionately against his neck. "Normal is overrated. I'm much happier with you in my life, Harlequin."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, the other hooking under her knees to taker her into the sky with him. Diane blinked up at him and he smiled. "I'm glad I met you, Diane."

She buried her face into his chest.

They landed just on the outskirts of the fairy village and walked in together.

"Finally!" Meliodas waved them over with a bright grin. "What took the two of you so long?"

"If you wanted to make out, ya coulda at least waited until _after_ the ceremony.~" Ban tacked on helpfully.

"Well you aren't needed. How about I kick your ass before we get started?" Diane scowled up at the tall man.

Ban grinned crookedly. "Bring it on little lady."

King was pleased to see her familiar fire return as Diane and Ban began throwing insults back in forth. He hadn't realized that she had been so worried about the ceremony. There were signs, now that he thought back to it. She had outright said she was scared and excited but she had quickly followed that up with intimacy. Perhaps that had been more to distract herself from the upcoming events.

"As entertaining as that would be," Merlin interjected, causing the squabbling two to look at her, "now is not the time." She gestured towards a familiar area, leading the way.

Just as King had thought, they stopped at the area the fairies had said they reserved for him if he ever wished to live in the village.

There were circles all over the ground. They appeared to be made out of white chalk. Weaving intricate patterns into the shape of a large crescent moon with one smaller circle in the middle. King guessed that was where the person getting there mark would stand. This setup was notably different than what they had gone through in the past. But, considering the purpose wasn't the same, he supposed that made sense.

"Alright, Escanor, if you would be so kind to go first. Step into that smaller circle in the middle." Merlin instructed the scrawny blonde. He did so without question.

"Good. Now, I need the rest of the Sins to stand within one of those circles." Merlin directed as she herself stepped inside one of the six circles within the crescent moon shape. "Once you step inside this circle, do not leave until I tell you to."

They each followed her orders, taking a spot within the design.

"Escanor, remove your shirt."

"W-what?!" The man flushed deeply.

Merlin seemed unphased. "Your mark covers your entire back. The process shall be easier if there is no barricade for me."

"Uh…" the blonde glanced anxiously around the clearing even as he began unbuttoning his shirt. "Alright."

"Now, no one move, understood?" Merlin stared at each of the Sins. "You are not to leave the circle until I give the okay." She reiterated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, we gotcha, Mer." Ban waved her off. "Let's get on with it already. "We ain't got all night."

"Actually, we do," Gowther chimed in. "That is, in fact, why we waited until today. With the alignment of the-"

"Okay, I got it!" Ban interrupted him with a frown.

Without another word, Merlin raised her hand, stretching it out towards the future Sin. Escanor braced himself for whatever she was about to do. She chanted something unintelligible under her breath. Her hand began twisting, fingers moving to from signs before she closed her fist.

Escanor cried out. Collapsing to the ground.

Everyone waited on baited breath. Not daring to move a muscle.

After a tense few seconds, Escanor finally stood.

"Well that was… different." The scrawny blonde chuckled awkwardly. He attempted to peer at his back, but struggled. He turned his back to the Sins. "How does it look?"

A large red mark stretched from his shoulders all the way down to his lower back. The lion.

"Whoa." Meliodas mumbled in silent awe. "Merlin wasn't kidding when she said it would take up your whole back. It's badass!"

"Welcome to the Seven Deadly Sins, Lion Sin of Pride, Escanor." Merlin smiled gently at the blonde in the center.

Escanor beamed right back.

"Now please, switch places with Diane."

"Me?" Diane squeaked.

King reached over and squeezed her hand. "It'll be alright. Trust me."

The fear in her eyes dissipated. She bit her lip but nodded, switching places with Escanor.

Merlin went through the same process as before. The sorceress instructed Diane to pull up her dress (much to King's irritation and the crowds joy )so more of her thigh was visible. The shrunken giantess took a few moments longer to recover then Escanor. When she finally stood back up, there was a proud smile on her face as she fingered the mark on her thigh.

"Welcome, Serpent Sin of Envy, Diane." The sorceress smiled at the shrunken giantess fascination with her mark.

"Huh, it's a lot cooler than I thought it would be." Her head snapped up to glare at Ban. "You told me this would look hideous you jackass!"

"Did I?" Ban dug his pinky in his ear. "Pretty sure all I said was you'd have a snake on your thigh and everyone would see it. Don't recall ever saying it'd look bad."

"Why you-!"

"Diane," Merlin interrupted her once again, "switch with Meliodas now."

She huffed, shooting Ban one last evil stare before heading to Meliodas' spot. The other blonde stood in the circle. He rolled up his left sleeve when Merlin instructed him and then casually slipped his hands in his pocket as he waited for his mark. The ravenette repeated her process, hand reaching out towards him, twisting, flicking before closing her fist.

Meliodas collapsed.

The blonde stood up after a concerning minute with a small grimace.

"Welcome back, Leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. Dragon Sin of Wrath, Meliodas." Merlin introduced him with a smile. "Everyone's free to move." She informed them, each Sin making their way to Meliodas in the middle.

"Looks like the Sins are whole again." Meliodas beamed brightly at each of them. "Now let's party!"

Cheers erupted moments after Meliodas' declaration. They were instantly flooded by fairy folk and the other reincarnations. Words of encouragement, congratulations, and awe were muddled together in almost unrecognizable words.

It wasn't until Hayden stepped in, shooing all the fairies back that any of them got breathing room. The fairies dissipated, but the other reincarnations remained.

"Wait," Jericho eyed Hayden curiously. "Who are you?"

"Me? Why I'm the king's royal advisor and best friend, Hayden!" The green haired fairy poked a thumb at his chest proudly as he relayed his self proclaimed title.

"And that is?" Howser too stared at Hayden with a bit of wonder.

King supposed this was their first time in the village. The only fairy they had seen thus far had been himself and Elaine. And King didn't really consider himself anything special. He didn't even have his wings like the rest.

"Why, his grace, Harlequin, of course!" Hayden went on in an attempt to explain to the under informed two.

The two exchanged perplexed glances.

The rest of their group had filtered away, leaving only Hayden, Jericho, Howser, and himself. King frowned as he searched the crowd for Diane. She appeared to be getting a drink with Elizabeth and Elaine, conversing happily as she showed off her new mark.

He couldn't help but smile. Glad that she was so proud of it. He wondered if it'd be rude to just leave so he could be by her side.

"Your grace," Hayden turned to King with a questioning gaze.

The King of Fairies sunk lower into his pillow. He knew he shouldn't have stuck around. He should have went to Diane before Hayden had the chance to drag him into this.

"Did you really not tell them?" His green haired friend quirked a questioning brow.

"King?!" Howser shouted, mouth gaping as he caught on. " _King_ is the King of the Fairies? No way!"

"You call him King… isn't that a bit of a giveaway?" Hayden challenged as he settled his feet on the ground next to a stunned Jericho.

"I thought it was just a nickname!"

"Aren't nicknames usually based off something that's relevant to the person?" Hayden barely kept a smirk at bay. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Usually it's not so literal like that!" Howser argued.

"You're pulling our leg, aren't you?" Jericho huffed as she crossed her arms. Her gold eyes narrowed as they shifted back and forth between King and Hayden.

"Ah, do you think I would really do that?" Hayden took in the woman's appearance, extending a hand and charming smile as he said, "... miss?"

"Jericho," she replied curtly, gaze set firmly on Hayden's. "And, I just met you, but yes. I do think you would."

Hayden deflated and King laughed at his friend's expense. Apparently this Jericho was a much better judge of character then in the past.

"Harlequin!" Hayden whined. "Tell her I'm telling the truth!"

"Her?" Howser spoke up with a frown. "What about me?"

"You aren't important," Hayden instantly rebutted. Howser scowled while a slight blush covered Jericho's cheeks.

King tilted his head. _That's interesting._

He didn't get the chance to ponder on it any longer before he was tugged off of his pillow. King kept his balance, shifting his gaze to the person pulling him along. Diane.

"Uh, Diane?"

"I wanna show the other reincarnations our dance!" She beamed brightly at him over her shoulder.

The last time they'd danced had been a month ago. He recalled the memory and subconsciously rubbed his chin.

"You aren't gunna throw a rock at me again, are you?" He teased, pleased at the way her cheeks flushed.

She huffed, stopping. "Of course not! At least…" Diane paused, not meeting his gaze. "Not on purpose anyways."

"Suppose I'll take my chances then." He smiled gently at her.

Then the music began to play.

* * *

A/N: Happy two year anniversary Genie! That's right folks. Two years ago today I posted the first chapter of this fic with the intention of leaving it as a simple one shot and here we are, 41 chapters and 180k words later. That's freaking crazy! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! I didn't get the chance to go over it with my beta like I usually do so it may be a bit rough but hopefully it's still readable! Fun fact about the ceremony described in this chapter, I've actually used that in another one of my fics as well! Anyone have a guess? I'd say I'd give you a prize but... well I have no idea what that would be sooo you just get a virtual hug from Luv! haha I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I was behind on posting for all of my stories sadly. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait!

Thank you all so much for the continue support! It means the world to me! :) Cya next chapter!

Luv~


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 42**

Their movements were much more fluid then the first time. Neither minding the extra touching in a way they could just brush off as being part of the dance. Small smiles and tender glances were shared as if it was just the two of them there. Only when the music ended and the crowd screamed did they return back to earth.

King and Diane finished their dance without any incident.

Much to Meliodas, Ban, and Hayden's annoyance. The three were way to invested in seeing him get hit with a rock. King was pretty sure he should be mad at them. But he just couldn't find it in him as they pulled him into a short drinking contest.

He lost right away (no surprise).

He now watched Diane dance with the female fairies along with Elizabeth and Elaine. An ale in hand as the laughs from Ban and Meliodas filled the background. The two still immersed in their competition.

Everyone was so happy. So at ease.

He didn't want the night to end.

Diane kept shooting him shy little glances. Not in and of itself unusual. The two of them had gotten closer these past few weeks but that didn't mean the newness of it all had worn off. No, the unusual part were the giggles that came from Elizabeth after Diane and he would share those small smiles.

Just what was going through the silverette's head?

And why would Diane blush every single time after?

King needed a distraction from the brunette or he'd soon find himself at her side, questioning why Elizabeth kept laughing at him. Ban and Meliodas' drinking game just didn't seem entertaining enough at the moment. He searched for his green haired friend, taking to the sky and searching for the unique hair color.

He found Hayden with Howser and Jericho.

The ginger furrowed his brow at the weird combination of people. What could they possibly be talking about? When he'd last seen them it had been right before Diane asked him to reenact their dance. Had they been together since then?

"What are you guys up to?" King appeared next to them soundlessly.

"The king!" Howser shouted, his cheeks stained red.

 _Oh goddesses… he's intoxicated._ The King of Fairies thought with a roll of his eyes. He decided that he didn't need to know what they had been discussing and that he'd rather return to Meliodas and Ban's game instead. Even if they would try to pull him back into their dangerous challenge.

Howser's grip on his pillow stopped him.

"So," the drunken blonde drawled, "you've had the hots for Diane for like, centuries huh?"

"What?" King made a face at him before glaring at Hayden. "Where did you hear that?"

The green haired man beamed widely.

"No wonder the girl never picked up on my advances! She was totally waiting for you without knowing that she was waiting for you, ya know?" Howser continued, completely ignoring his question.

"Uh…"

"And that explains why King didn't realize I was hitting on him." Jericho nodded her head sagely, a flush to her cheeks as well.

Just how much had these guys been drinking? Only Hayden seemed somewhat sober (and that may have been a generous observation on King's part). Howser and Jericho were definitely drunk.

"Teach me your ways your grace!" Howser threw his hands in the air before making a large display of bowing.

King flushed as a few heads turned their way. "What are you talking about? I have zero ways to teach! Now get up!" He hissed lowly as the blond's display drew the attention of others around them.

"Better listen to his grace!~" Hayden sang merrily, clearly enjoying this way too much. "Else he won't teach you what he knows."

"I don't know anything." King grabbed a fist full of the other fairy's shirt. "Just what have you been telling them?"

"Me?" He blinked his green eyes innocently. "Why nothing your grace. All conclusions of your awesomeness have been drawn of their own accord."

"Bull shit."

He merely laughed.

"King. Is Hayden your friend?" Jericho glanced between the two fairies.

"His _best_ friend, mylady." Hayden insisted instantly. "In fact, he'd be completely lost without me."

"Really?" The lavender haired woman looked at him with awe.

"Of course." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Jericho mumbled something he didn't catch but Hayden laughed.

The two continued a quiet conversation and King looked for the other member of their small group. He didn't see Howser anywhere. _He must have wandered off._ A slow smirk started settling over King's features as he realized the opportunity created. _Payback._

"You two seem to be getting along well." He commented dryly, doing his best not to give away the inner workings of his mind to the fairy who could read him so well.

"Hayden is wonderful!" Jericho threw her arms around the green haired man's shoulders, forcing his feet to the ground. "He has so many stories about the fairies! I can't believe how old he is!"

Hayden scowled. "I'm not old! I told you, faires just have longer lifespans, is all."

"Pft." Jericho giggled, cheeks flushed as she took another swig of her drink. "That means old."

"Not too old, though." King couldn't resist the set up with the alcohol and need for revenge coursing through his system. The conversation of age was reminding him of the one Hayden had brought up with him and Diane. "Fairies don't have the same limitations as humans do since we don't exactly age."

Hayden seemed to make the connection as well as his face paled slightly. "Harlequin-"

"Pertaining most importantly too," King cut him off, leaning forward to mock whisper to Jericho, "the bedroom."

Jericho's cheeks, if possible, gathered even more color. "Oh-oh?"

King merely nodded as he lifted higher in the air to make his retreat. "Have fun you two!" The ginger called with a barely masked smile as he left the pair.

Hayden sent him a look King couldn't quite decipher. The other fairy seemed somewhere between perplexed and embarrassed. Like he was saying, _wait, did you really just try to set me up with someone?_

King paused in his retreat. He supposed that _is_ kind of what he did. He shrugged. _Oh well._

The King of Fairies continued mingling with others around the party, glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. A few hours later, he floated up to a large mushroom overlooking the festivities. It amazed him how much things had changed _and yet…_

His eyes landed on his friends, each drinking and talking merrily.

… _and yet everything feels almost the same. Better even._ He decided with a small nod of his head.

"There you are!"

King jumped before glancing over his shoulder. He anxiously shifted on his pillow when he saw who it was.

"D-Diane?"

The brunette beamed as she made herself at home next to him. "I've been looking for you for almost an hour ya know?"

"Ah," he glanced back out over the clearing and the people below. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She claimed as she cozied up to his side.

He ignored the flush to his cheeks and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She hummed her appreciation. "I asked Elaine if she had an idea," Diane continued as she linked her hand with his on her shoulder, "and she said you never mingled at parties like this too long. Prefered watching it all from above."

"Old habit I suppose." He admitted quietly (because watching from above was something he'd done a lot in the past).

They sat in companionable silence. These quiet moments had became a some of his favorite. They reminded him that not to long ago, it would have been filled with awkwardness, making him appreciate them all the more.

"How'd you get up here, anyway?" King shifted on the pillow to look at her better. "We're pretty high up here."

A slow smile danced across her lips. "Oh ya know… just a little bit of earth magic and of course my natural given talents. And by that I mean the being a giant in human form." She winked at him. "You wouldn't believe the strength I have in these legs now with that boost." She patted the serpent on her thigh proudly.

King swallowed as his gaze lingered on the skin made viewable as the dress rode high. "I think I can imagine."

"My eyes are up here, Harlequin," Diane purred even as she pulled the dress farther up her legs.

"Uh…" His mind blanked as he forced his eyes away.

The lovely brunette smirked at him, leaning in closer. "It's okay." She whispered. "I like it when you look."

He pulled her closer and she maneuvered onto his lap.

"This may not be the best place." He muttered under his breath as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

King kissed her collarbone and Diane sighed. Her hands tangled in his hair.

"You mean that's not why you picked this spot?"

He didn't reply, his lips brushing against her neck.

"You know, I heard something pretty curious while I was looking for you." The burnette stated slowly as she nipped at his ear.

King swallowed harshly, forcing his hands off her and placing them firmly on the Chastiefol underneath him so he could focus on her.

"Oh yeah?" He quirked a brow, both curious and slightly disgruntled that she wanted to have a conversation right now instead of… _other_ things.

"Mhmm," she hummed with a secret smile.

One that was far too appealing for King to just let go. He straightened just enough to brush his lips over hers before settling back into place. He was glad to see a slight flush to her cheeks from his simple action.

"Well." He spoke when she made no indication she would. "Are you going to tell me? Or," he placed a hand on her thigh, taking great pleasure in the way her eyes slid close at his touch. "Or am I going to have to persuade you?"

Diane opened her eyes, casting him a sultry look. "As tempting as that is, you are the one who said we shouldn't do that here, so we won't. Not yet anyways." A spark of mischief lit up her eyes.

"Not yet?" He quirked a brow.

"I heard this spot of the forest is going to be your home." The shrunken giantess smiled softly at him, contradicting her previous actions.

King's jaw slacked.

A switch flipped and Diane was right back to her playful self. "And I very much look forward to doing…" she moved her hips purposely against his, " _things_ in your home."

"Diane." He groaned. Unable to keep his hands off her any longer, they pushed up the material of her dress, relishing in the skin beneath his fingers. She rocked against him, moaning quietly in his ear.

"But not right now." She hopped off him suddenly.

King blinked at the empty space. His amber eyes darted up to her. Disappointment must have been clearly etched across his features as she giggled.

"Your new home is full of people, Harlequin."

"This is a forest, Diane." He replied with a small frown as he floated up to his feet. "Privacy has never really been a thing here. The only possible walls this whole place has to offer is within the sacred tree."

She pursed her lips as she thought it over. "Guess that just makes it more exciting then, huh?" She winked at him.

The auburn haired man fought back a groan. He held out his hand, her own intertwining with his fingers a second later.

"I'm starting to think you _want_ to kill me." King grumbled as he floated closer.

"That's just silly." Diane shook her head with a large smile. "If that happened, I'd have no one to pick on. And what fun would that be?"

A few petals drifted by with a gust of wind, reminding King of where they were. The Fairy King's Forest.

 _His_ forest.

 _His_ home.

While he'd never given much thought to his own personal spot in the forest (he generally just went place to place, never staying in one spot longer than a nap) the idea of having a home, a place to stay with Diane, to bring Diane too, was more than a little tempting.

Maybe he would build them a house. Such a human thing that he never would have considered in the past but…

King tucked a peice of hair behind Diane's ear. A soft smile on her lips as he gazed at her.

He _wanted_ that with her. He wanted _everything_ with her.

And if there was one thing King knew he was, it was selfish.

"Is it too soon to go back to Merlin's?" He asked wantiedly as he cupped her cheek.

Diane's eyes fluttered shut as she nodded. "Probably. We at least need to say goodbye."

"Don't wanna." He muttered, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I've been gone for hours and no one's noticed."

"Oh, they've noticed." She shook her head with a giggle as he continued to sulk. "Just us humans were the only ones that brought it up, though." Diane pursed her lips thoughtfully. "It's the strangest thing. The fairies were wanting to talk to you all night but you disappear and they didn't say a peep about it…" Her amethyst eyes dropped to his amber. "Why is that?"

King shrugged. "I don't know… maybe cause I always do that?"

"Like always do that _now_ or _before_."

"Both." He confessed as he stepped back from her. "I recognize a lot of the faces among them and I'm sure they can recall what I was like before. And I think I've probably done the whole "step back" approach enough for them to see the pattern again."

"So… it's like your way of… watching over them and they know that?" Her expression softened with affection, causing him to flush.

"I-I mean… yeah?" He glanced away, sitting back, Chastiefol appearing underneath him. "Maybe?" He fidgeted with the string of his hoodie. "Maybe it's as simple as the novelty of having their King back has worn of or maybe, I'm a uh…"

"A what?" Her tone sounded strain and a glance in her direction told him she wasn't happy with what he was thinking.

"... nothing."

"Harlequin. Tell me"

"Really. It's nothing."

She pushed him down on Chastiefol and sat on him.

"Tell. Me." Diane commanded once more. She leaned forward, chocolate pigtails blocking them from the world. "Or we'll stay right here. All night."

"Is that… supposed to be a threat?"

"Fine." She quipped with narrowed eyes. The Sin of Envy hopped off and walked away, throwing one more remark over her shoulder. "I'll sleep in my own bed."

King bolted up. "What? Why!?"

Diane stuck her tongue out and jumped off the side of the platform.

Amber eyes widened and he shot over to the edge, hoping she was okay. He searched for her, dropping down. He turned around and came face to face with her flat stare as she sat on a tree. King gulped.

"Didn't think I could manage?" She challenged with a quirked brow.

"Uh…"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you," Diane tapped her the serpent on her thigh, "this thing backs quite the punch." Excitement overtook her features. "You wanna see?"

King nodded.

"Awesome!" She stood up, balancing expertly on the branch. "Sit back and be amazed, Sloth!"

She pushed off the branch and landed an impressive distance away. But King was stuck on;

"Sloth?" He furrowed his brows. She'd never really called him that before.

"Come on!" Diane waved him over. "I have an idea." She beamed as he floated her way.

"What's that?"

"Let's play tag!"

A slow smile spread across his lips. "You sure? That didn't work out so well for you last time."

"Oh, I think it worked out just fine." Diane licked her lips and winked at him.

King swallowed harshly and she giggled. "No flying this time, right?"

"You can." Excitement shone brightly in her eyes. "I'm stronger than I was a month ago when we played. Think I'll do just fine even with you flying."

"I don't know about that." He floated closer, loving the confidence she had in her abilities. "You've only had this," he traced his finger over her mark slowly and she shuddered, "for a few hours. Might be tough to control."

"I think Merlin and Gowther would have said something if that was the case." Diane argued as her fingers joined his in tracing the Serpent on her thigh. "Maybe that's why they had us train before giving them to us. So we were use to the power before they gave it back fully."

"Suppose that makes sense." He nodded, impressed with her reasoning.

"Now that we've got that settled." Diane started with a slow smile. "You're it!"

She jumped backwards off the tree, landing gracefully on the ground.

"Catch me if you can!" The brunette beamed and disappeared into the forest before King even got a chance to blink.

"H-hey!" He shouted and dropped from the sky. "Get back here!" King called as he weaved in and out of trees.

"If I beat you back to the room, I win!" Diane's voice echoed.

He searched for the source. "And what does the winner get?"

"One request from the other, of course!" Her amusement was evident in her tone.

King smiled and shook his head as he challenge. "Hope you're ready to lose!"

"Fat chance, King!" Diane seemed farther away this time.

The auburn haired man picked up his pace at the realization. He caught glimpses of her here and there, but each time he was ready to catch her, Diane would surprise him with a sudden burst of speed.

They made it back to the house and King was a foot behind her before she burst into the room.

"I won!" Diane cheered as she jumped up and down.

King sighed heavily. He wasn't really mad that he lost. Actually, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her to win. He was curious what kind of request she had in mind. His eyes roamed over her figure appreciatively as she continued her little victory dance.

He knew what he would of asked for. And he was kinda hoping she was thinking the same thing.

"So, what's your request?" King landed on the floor after shutting the door behind him.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"When?"

"You said that the novelty of having may have worn off OR..." Diane stared at him, barely blinking as she gauged his reactions. "What was the or?"

King frowned. He was apparently on a different page then her for these requests. "Do you really wanna waste your request on something so… trivial?"

"It's not trivial if it made you upset." Diane pursed her lips stubbornly. "Now. Tell me."

He really didn't want to tell her. But he really didn't want to argue either. And he could tell she wasn't going to let this drop. She brought it up again and Diane only ever did that when she thought it was for something important.

"Fine." He relented with a huff. "All I was going to say is that maybe I was just a disappointment."

"How can you think that?" She questioned without missing a beat. "They all love you!"

The King of Fairies shrugged. "I don't know. I just… my reign hasn't been the best, Diane. Maybe some of them remember how things were and all the stupid things I did or didn't do back then."

"Don't be dumb, Harlequin." She linked her fingers with his. "The past is the past. I'm sure your people know that."

"... sometimes it isn't that easy to forget." He told her quietly.

"And sometimes it is." Diane squeezed his hands. "And sometimes you have to say, 'fuck it' and live your life your way. Don't worry so much about the things you can't change, Harlequin."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks, Diane." He took a deep breath and said honestly, "I'll try."

Because he did want to. It'd be hard to get rid of the his old tendencies but it was one he didn't want to have to deal with so much. The constant worry that things in his past would affect his rule now.

"Good." She pecked his lips. "Now that we have that out of the way, if it's not too bold… could I make another request?" Diane cautiously asked with hopeful eyes.

How could he say no?

"Sure."

"I want… you."

King furrowed his brows, confused by her request. "What do you mean?"

"I want you… _all_ of you, Harlequin." She nibbled at her lips anxiously.

The realization of just what she was asking for hit him.

Sex.

His blood began pumping at the thought. They'd been close a few times but always pulled back. His hands twitched at his side, yearning to reach for her. He didn't have to wait long as she wrapped her arms around him, fingers tugging the hair at the nape of his neck. Her amethyst eyes swam with certainty and he allowed his hands to settle on her hips.

"Diane-" he swallowed harshly, "-we don't… we don't have to. It's-we-we've only known each other for a few months."

"We've known each other for hundreds of years, Harlequin."

He… he didn't know what to say in response. "But that… you-her-"

"We aren't the same, sure. But I _do_ occasionally get glimpses of her memories." Diane smiled somewhat sadly. She took a deep breathe. "It's weird but, I like it. I've been dreaming about you a lot since we… got together and at first, I thought it was just that you know, dreams. But I figured out after a week that they were more than that." She gave him a bright smile. "They're our memories together. The past ones."

"Why didn't you… say anything before now?"

She nibbled her lip. "It gave me more of a chance to know you and… the past me too. I guess I just wanted to keep that to myself for awhile."

King stared at her. Completely caught off guard with what she was saying.

"I was so selfish before, ya know?" She confessed quietly. "I thought it wasn't fair that… that she well… knew you before I did."

His throat tightened. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, that would make her feel better.

Her hand covering his lips, stopped him.

"You already said everything you needed to, Harlequin." Her smile was brighter, no longer sad as she regained her confidence. "That's how we even got to this point. Because you explained your feelings to me that night. Now it's my turn."

She took a deep breath.

"I'm not upset about the past anymore. I'm thankful for it." She beamed as she relayed her thoughts. "It's made more confident about us instead of insecure. I know that's probably confusing because I was so mad about our shared past, but that's just it. It's shared. I'm remembering those things and I'm... I'm happy to have seen them. Happy to get to know you in another way."

He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her.

"Don't get to caught up in the past." King felt the need to tell her. "Not all of those memories are good and besides…" A smile tugged at his lips. "Weren't you just telling me not to think too much about things I can't change."

"I'm not!" Diane defend with a huff. "Just said they're nice to see, that's all. Now," she leaned in close, "how about we finish what we started in the forest?"

King wasted no time in kissing her again. When they parted, he placed feather light kisses against her neck. He picked up the intensity as he nipped and sucked until she was moaning.

She tugged him backwards toward the bed. They almost ended up in a heap on the floor. Chastiefol rescued them from the fate.

Diane let out a breathless laugh. "Ops. The new strength," she attempted to explain, "still getting the hang of it, I guess."

He flicked his wrist, his pillow carrying the rest of the distance to the bed safely. King's hand went to her thigh, fingers tracing the mark. He twisted his other hand, Chastiefol dumping them gently on the bed.

"It looks good on you." He mumbled against her ear. "Really good."

He felt her shudder underneath him.

Diane pulled at his shirt and he let her tug it over his head.

King pressed his lips to the inside of his thigh, his hand placed against her mark. Diane moaned, her back arching as his lips continued their path closer and closer to her center. He teased her for a few moments. Ducking his tongue underneath the cloth covering her, before he slid it slowly down her legs. She lifted her hips to aid him.

He admired her for a moment with a small frown. She was still wearing her dress. Before Diane could voice the question on her lips, he was tugging it off her. It only took her a few seconds to realize his meaning and then she quickly helped. As soon as the garment was discarded, King flicked his wrist to undo her bra. She gasped, unuse to him using his magic to do so. He tossed it aside and went in for another long kiss.

When they seperated, he moved down her body. Taking care to give the proper attention to every inch of her before reaching his destination. Small sighs and occasional moans slipped past her lips. He placed kisses against her thighs and chuckled lightly as Diane huffed and then sighed.

King knew what Diane wanted.

He moved back to where his earlier ministrations had taken him. His tongue made contact with her center and she gasped. Her fingers worked into his hair as he continued moving against her. There few weeks together had given him small insights into what she liked and he did his best to repeat them.

Diane let out a strangled moan and went limp underneath him.

Moving back up her body and cupping her face, King smiled at her blissful expression. He was just about to ask if she wanted to continue when she pulled him down for a searing kiss. King throbbed painfully, his hand gripping her hip probably too tightly.

"Take off your pants." Diane mumbled her command against his lips.

He did as told, almost falling over himself as he struggled to get them off. When he did he went right back in for a kiss. One hand on her waist and the other kneading her breast. She moaned, a hand dipping in between them to stroke him meaningfully.

King gulped, pulling back as she placed him near her entrance. "You sure? We can… we can still stop."

Diane's face was as red as his felt. But there was so much want in her eyes as she nodded, not an ounce of hesitation until she asked, "are you?"

He nodded eagerly. A bit too eagerly as she let out a soft laugh.

No more words were exchanged as he slowly pressed into her. A mild expression of discomfort crossed her features. It was only a few seconds and then she nodded. King exhaled, relieved that she seemed to be alright and a little overwhelmed with the new sensations. He pulled out and then pressed right back into her. He repeated, this time thrusting his hips forward and causing a load gasp from Diane.

She flushed brightly even as she rolled her hips.

King groaned.

The two soon worked up a rhythm. Diane's hips lifting in time to meet his thrusts. It wasn't long before King met his limit and spilled onto her stomach.

He panted over her, pleased that she was at least as out of breath as he was. A flick of his wrist and an old towel came to his aid. He made quick work of cleaning his mess and then flopped down next to Diane.

"That was…" Diane found her voice first.

"Uh, huh," King managed to respond. He took another deep breath, turning his head to look at her. "We should shower."

"Tomorrow." She responded simply as she snuggled up next to him.

He muddled over the idea. He _was_ really tired. And moving sounded like such a chore right now.

"Go to sleep, Harlequin." Diane muttered against his neck sleepy.

He smiled softly, sure she'd already drifted off.

"As you wish, Diane," he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, "as you wish."

* * *

A/N: So, _that_ finally happened XD And King also finally got Hayden back for his remarks at the party almost a month ago. Serves him right if ya ask me ;) Anyways, I'm sorry (again) for such a late chapter. I'm not even going to bother promising to update in every other week (like I should be doing) but I will say that I will get a chapter out roughly every month. This one is a few days late, but real life happens, right? I'm at a tricky part with this and Destiny as they are... well, nearing the end very sadly :( So I'm trying to take the time to make sure to end them right!

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! And thank you so much for sticking with me this long! I hope to hear from you guys and be able to get another chapter out in/before a month! Have a great day!

Luv~


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

I do own this story.

 **A Genie Named King**

 **Chapter 43**

The following morning they slept in late. Neither was eager to move to far from the other. Not much talking happened as the two basked in the serenity of their room. They knew eventually they would have to leave and face everyone else (a few of them were sure to have seen them sneak off).

But for at least a few more minutes, they simply enjoyed being together.

Just King and Diane.

* * *

The training went on for another month.

At the end of it, Merlin decided the group deserved another weekend off.

The sorceress requested the newest six (plus Hayden) join their group of nine at her home on the island. They accepted the invitation eagerly. All of them gathered together Saturday morning and had a great time. It was just as lively as they had been in the past. Louder even, despite the looming threat. The ones around long enough to know the difference, couldn't believe how well everyone fell right back into their old patterns.

Jericho harassed Ban, telling Elaine of the man's weird antics while the female fairy was torn between fits of giggles and shouting at the accused. Hayden, however, had no such qualms and laughed obnoxiously loud. Howser and Guila would chime in every once in awhile, but mostly kept discussion among themselves, drifting over to where Arthur was hanging out with Gilthunder, Griamore and Meliodas not too far away.

The past King of Camelot and the two cousins had pestered Meliodas to no end. Arthur bragging about everything he knew about their past adventures together while Gilthunder and Griamore boasted about their shared past with this time's Meliodas.

Gowther, Merlin, Escanor, King, Diane and Elizabeth hung out by the edge of the pool. Discussing what randomly came about. No one stayed in one spot too long, taking the opportunity to relax with others they didn't see often. Hoping to catch up on things they missed or just plain didn't know.

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon when shit hit the fan.

Good times couldn't last after all.

* * *

They were gathered around the pool, enjoying their last relaxing day before hitting training again when it happened.

Gowther had disappeared over an hour ago. When he came back to tell Merlin something Meliodas couldn't hear, she looked perplexed. As much as Merlin could anyway. Meliodas wasn't the only one to notice as everyone's voices seemed to die down at once.

"Gowther, how could this happen?" Merlin spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "We should have another month."

Gowther mulled the idea over. "It's possible that having each of the Sins so close to the seal allowed them to access the power needed to break it sooner than originally planned. We miscalculated."

"Huh?" Meliodas asked. "When were we ever all close enough to this 'seal'? Is it here on the island?"

"No." King surprised him by answering. His expression was hard. That smile he had been wearing for the past month nowhere to be seen. "It's not here."

Merlin and King glared at each other.

"Where else did you want me to put something like that?" She asked him with a small frown. "It's not something that should be unguarded for long periods of time. What better place then near me?"

"Your home in the middle of a populated city? I feel like you could have at least picked a location miles away from that!" King argued.

"I have plenty of precautions setup to catch them before they can even make it past the grounds." Merlin justified flatly. "Besides the other option was this island. I believe _that_ choice would have upset you more."

King gave her a sharp glare.

"Uh, wait a second," Diane interrupted them bravely. "The Ten Commandments are being held prisoner… in Merlin's house?"

A heavy sigh fell from the ravenette's lips. "Yes. It took years but eventually we were able to separate the part of the Sacred Tree that they were sealed in. We didn't want the fairies to know about it, so we removed it completely."

"Okay, pushing aside the fact that you guys were even able to do that-" King tried to continue but Gowther interrupted him.

"I believe it had something to do with you being inside of the lamp. I hypothesis that the tree isn't as strong when the Forest's King is physically on a different plane. Your existence in the lamp left it weaker than it should have been."

"What's going on?" Ban ignored the two as he stared at Merlin with furrowed brows.

"The seal… it's been weakened," Merlin explained. "The Ten Commandments are about to be freed from their thousand year prison."

The tension in the air was palpable.

"We have to get back. The nine of us. The rest of you will have to stay behind for now. I don't have room or another pilot besides these two for another plane." Her gaze was hard as she spoke. As if she dared anyone to speak against her. "Gather your things and wait for us."

Meliodas couldn't believe it.

They were actually going to fight the Ten Commandments? _Today_?

The warning Merlin and Gowther had laid out at the beginning of the summer was actually going to happen? He suddenly felt sick. Training and actually fighting to the death were two completely different things. What if some of them didn't make it?

"We're leaving _now_ ," Diane found her voice first. Meliodas was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts.

"Yes," Merlin answered simply. "Your weapons and what I already prepared for you to fight in. That is all you will need. The plane will leave in fifteen minutes."

Then she placed a hand on Escanor and Gowther's shoulders and they disappeared.

"Shit," Meliodas breathed.

No one moved for a few minutes.

"We gotta get going," Ban urged them all. His expression serious. "Change and get your weapons. The rest of ya," he turned to the six, "get back to your rooms and be ready to go. Who knows when we'll need ya."

"But-!"

"Listen to what I said, Artie," Ban cut off the young orange haired man.

Arthur frowned at him, but nodded all the same. He, Howser, Gilthunder, Griamore, Jericho and Guila left them. Hayden tagged along behind them with one last worried glance in King's direction over his shoulder before they all disappeared around a corner.

"This-this is going way too fast!" Diane shook her head.

King placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. You guys are about as prepared as you can be for something like this."

"I don't find that very comforting," Meliodas admitted with a heavy sigh. He took Elizabeth's hand in his. The girl shaking. "But we'll do our best."

"Right." Elizabeth nodded her head determinedly. A calmness washed over her and in turn himself.

Meliodas had to smile at her bravery. "Well, let's all get our shit and go."

* * *

The plane ride was tense. No one spoke. Each off in their own world as they got closer and closer to the promised danger.

Meliodas' own mind had gone oddly numb. He wasn't thinking of much of anything. He held Elizabeth close to him and she buried her face in his neck. Her breathing was slow, as if she was doing her best to remain calm. Meliodas pulled her tighter against him. If he had anything to say about it, Elizabeth wouldn't see any of the battle.

Not even King holding Diane across from him and whispering in her ear could make Meliodas' mind think anything past, _I have to keep everyone safe. Elizabeth needs to be safe._

The plane lurched.

A few people screamed at the unexpected movement.

"Oh no," Merlin mumbled from somewhere in front of them. "It's starting."

Meliodas and Elizabeth looked out their window. "What the…?" The blond mumbled as he tried to process the scene before them.

A severe storm looked to be taking place around Merlin's home. Trees were whipping in the wind. Bushes picked up and tossed about.

"Please tell me that no one else can see this." Elaine questioned, her face glued to the mayhem outside.

"Of course. Not a soul who doesn't have magic in their veins can see past the barrier I have set up around my home." Merlin answered with a confident nod. "I picked this location for reason." Her narrowed gaze flickered over to King. "This was as close as I could be to the city while still being far enough away from the general populous."

"Merlin!" Escanor stumbled out of the cockpit. "W-we're having troubles landing."

She frowned. "We need to get down there. Have Gowther do what he must."

The skittish blond nodded. "Everyone better buckle up. It's gunna be a bumpy landing."

"That's comforting," Meliodas grumbled as he made sure Elizabeth and himself were secured. He was feeling weirdly calm about this whole thing. The only reason he was even slightly hesitant was because of the woman sitting next to him.

He had to protect her. He wouldn't let this end the same way it did all those years ago.

Everyone would make it out this time.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Escanor hadn't been kidding when he said it was going to be a bumpy ride.

As they began an extremely turbulent descent, Meliodas quickly realized what Gowther had planned. The only way they were getting the plane down there, was by crashing it. There were screams from his friends as they seemed to come to the same conclusion. He pulled Elizabeth close, trying to keep her near him as they hit the ground.

When Meliodas came to, he realized somehow, in the midst of their crash, they'd all somehow been separated.

He looked around and called out, "Elizabeth!"

He didn't bother checking himself for injuries. If he had any pain, it was paralyzed by the thought of Elizabeth being out on her own.

"Elizabeth! Where are you?!"

"She's here as well?" A voice queried coldly.

Meliodas spun around. A lone man glowered at him. He was short, roughly the same size as himself. His whole body was shrouded in black, from his hair, to his eyes, to his clothing. A sickening feeling stirred in the bit of Meliodas' stomach as he stared at this man. The stranger's whole appearance was… off putting, to say the least.

"I suppose that should be no surprise that you managed to find her once again. How, though, is curious." The black haired man spoke when Meliodas didn't respond.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat, fighting for control of the sudden surge in his powers at the sight of the man. He gripped Lostvayne at his hip tightly.

"What are you talking about?" Meliodas gritted out. This guy could only be one of the Commandments. But which one? "Who the fuck are you?"

A gnawing sensation fluttered in the back of his mind. Something about this man… it was _familiar_. In much the same way Ban and King had been.

And Meliodas recognized that feeling for what it was.

"What were you to the past me?"

The eyes of his opponent widened. It lasted only a second before a smug smirk settled on his features. "What, your _friends_ didn't tell you about us?"

Meliodas hated his tone. Hated that smug smirk. It spoke of knowing something that he himself should know, something extremely obvious. But the only thing he could say was, "you're one of the Ten Commandments. Because of you guys, a lot of people suffered."

"True," that smirk stayed in place. "You were a member once yourself, you know." He stated bluntly.

His blood ran cold. "What?"

"Our leader. _Captain_ of the Ten Commandments. Did they not tell you that either?"

Meliodas' head pounded with this new information. _It can't be true. It can't!... can it?_ The words swirled in his mind, urging the doubts to dissipate. He didn't want to believe the man across from him, but even looking at him called to something in his very soul.

"We are brothers, you and I, as well as Estarossa."

His heart stopped. "What?" He whispered in disbelief.

Not only had he been the leader of the Ten commandments at one point, two of them were his brothers?!

"This is so fucked up," he couldn't help but say. Meliodas knew that skipping ahead in the story months ago would leave him in the dark on something. He just didn't realize it would be this huge.

"Did they really not tell you anything?" The black haired demon titled his head as he watched the blond's reactions. "Are they so stupid that they'd hand you a sword for no reason? Are _you_ so gullible you'd accept everything they're saying as truth and listen?"

"Just like I should take everything you're saying as truth?" Meliodas quipped stubbornly.

No. He didn't doubt the stranger's words. And he was sure that there was a reason that Merlin hadn't included this information. That King and Ban had ever _told_ him either. There just had to be.

A quirk formed on his opponents lips. "So you do have a bit of your old spirit. I was almost worried."

"I highly doubt that."

"You wound me, brother."

"I'm not your brother," Meliodas immediately fired back. "Maybe in the past, but that's not me. I'm not the same person."

"I find it hard to believe that you've changed that much over the years."

"You'd be surprised." A feminine voice spoke up at his side. A female figure appeared next to Meliodas.

"Merlin!" The Sin of Wrath shouted in shock.

The hum of their opponent broke off any other words Meliodas wanted to say. "I suppose it makes sense that you would be here."

"All of us had to be in order for you to get this far." Merlin replied smoothly.

"You've always been quite the pain. I'm surprised you got my skeptic of a brother to believe in anything you said."

A sly smirk settled on Merlin's lips. "Like I said, you'd be surprised, Zeldris," she finally gave name to Meliodas' brother. "He's a lot more open to things in this time. I suppose Elizabeth's influence along with maybe even Diane's is to blame."

"The giant?" Zeldris quirked a brow. "Her as well?" His black eyes glanced around Merlin's estate, as if he expected to see her. "None of them are at full power, Merlin. You won't beat us."

"Ah, they may not be what they once were, but are any of us?" She was smirking at the black haired demon, not an ounce of worry weighing her down. "None of you are at full power either, Zeldris."

For the first time since the conversation began, Zeldris didn't have a comeback.

"Huh," Meliodas couldn't help but comment. "So all I had to do was point out how weak he was to shut him up? Good to know."

He could almost hear his supposed brother grit his teeth.

Merlin chuckled. "But some things never change it seems." She smiled at the blond.

Meliodas returned it before asking her what he needed to know. "Elizabeth?"

"Safe."

"The others?"

"In much the same situation as we are, I'm afraid."

"Bullshitting back and forth?"

Another laugh from Merlin. "For now, yes. King and Diane managed to find each other and are facing off with their counterparts, Gloxinia and Drole."

"Counterparts?" Meliodas picked up on the word. "What do you mean by that?" It couldn't mean what he _thought_ it meant.

"Why, a fairy and a giant of course," she smirked at him.

"No shit?" His eyes widened despite himself. They furrowed quickly. "Thought they were all demons."

"We had to find replacements for you and Gowther," Zeldris interrupted the two. Meliodas had to wonder why the guy even gave him a chance to discuss with Merlin in the first place. "Those two were more than willing, consumed by their fear and anger."

"Huh," Meliodas mulled over the information. He paused, "wait. Gowther? You're kidding right? Him too?"

"Sadly, that is not a lie," Merlin answered him with a somewhat tired sigh. "He's long since left those ways behind him, though."

"Ugh," the blond groaned as he rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead, "my head hurts."

"We can talk on it at length another time." Merlin waved him off. "Ban is off on his own. Gowther, Elaine and Elizabeth are together. Escanor is alone as well."

"They gunna be okay?"

"Oh, yes. This is about the best scenario we could ask for given the circumstances." She smiled. "I'll be heading Ban's way in awhile. Just wanted to check on you first. He's got three on one at the moment. Escanor has Estarossa, but that's no problem for him."

It was strange, really, Meliodas couldn't help but agree with her. Two of his friends were on their own against a large foe. He shouldn't be comforted by the facts Merlin spewed. But he was. He trusted her deduction.

Plus his own gut feeling.

"Well," Meliodas pulled out LostVayne with a wide grin. "You best get to helping Ban then. I'm sure he's still a bit rusty from a real fight."

"At least he has real experience under his belt." Merlin frowned slightly at him.

"Merlin. Are you worried about me?" Meliodas teased with a sly smirk.

She clucked her tongue. "Don't be ridiculous. Merely an observation." She pondered over something before saying, "reach out for Gowther if you need anything."

"And how do I do that?"

She tapped the side of her head with a rueful smile and then disappeared.

Yeah. That was _super_ helpful.

* * *

This was just their luck.

King glanced back and forth between the giant and fairy before him and Diane. His gaze shifted to the shrunken giantess and found her mouth agape as she stared up at the four armed giant.

"What the hell is that about!?" She rounded on King, anger in her eyes. "He's like fucking twice the size of me!"

"Uh…" King replied smartly. Because really, what could he say? Diane was a bit on the smaller size for a giant, but even then. Drole had been an exception among his race. Four arms and height included.

"He's a giant isn't he?" She pointed out. "Weren't they all suppose to be demons?" She glared back at their audience now pointing a finger at the fairy. "And him? What the hell?! Is he a fairy? Like you? What the heck is that about? Are all fairies suppose to have wings? Why don't _you_ have wings King?"

"Uh…"

"And why aren't they attacking us?" Diane continued to fret. "I've been blabbing for like five minutes here! Aren't they supposed to be bad guys? But they're like us! They aren't demons at all! Not to say that Demons are bad, because, hello! Meliodas, but really, a fairy and giant? What are the chances?"

"... uh…" King blinked at her owlishly. That had been quite the rant and he was having trouble trying to figure out where to even began answering her questions.

"Quite lively this one, huh, Drole?" The fairy Commandment saved him the trouble, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

The giant merely nodded.

"A contradictory to you, it would seem," Gloxinia chuckled to himself.

"Is that some kind of jab at me?" Diane huffed as she popped her hip out and placed a hand on it.

"Oh, not at all." The fairy left the side of his giant comrade to hover in front of King and Diane. "How are things, Harlequin?" His black eyes zoned in on King's amber. "I heard quite the interesting rumor you know? You've been locked away until recently?"

King's brows furrowed, "how do you know that?"

A smirk. "We have our ways."

Before the King of Fairies had any chance to rebuttal, Diane interrupted him.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up here!" she physically stepped between the two of them. Her pigtails whipped her face as she looked back and forth. "You two know each other?"

An excited gleam overtook Gloxinia's features. "You mean he hasn't told you about us?"

"No?" Diane quirked a brow, seemingly trying to remember if the two beings were ever mentioned.

They weren't.

It was something that got swept under the rug in favor of the reincarnations training. The individual members of the Commandments weren't considered important at the time. King had been reluctant of dismissing the details for this very reason. Diane was caught off guard.

He could only imagine how Meliodas was handling this.

The chances that the blond wouldn't run into one of his brothers was extremely unlikely. They would seek out their fellow demon. Whether it would be for curiosity sake or vengeance, was a toss up.

"Uh, what?" Diane's voice drew King out of his thoughts. "You mean to tell me that you," she poked Gloxinia in the chest. "Use to be the King of the Fairies? How is that even possible?"

King's breath caught, Chastiefol at the ready to defend her from the possible retaliation at her brass action. To his utter bewilderment, the other fairy merely smiled. Gloxinia even went so far as to stare at King for a split second before returning the soulless gaze back to Diane. As much of a scary reaction as his physical attack, King decided.

"Ah, dear giantess, the world was very different back then," his hand raised to wrap around Diane's wrist. King grit his teeth, ready to act at the man's touch on her.

Diane beat him to it.

Her fist was in the other fairy's face before either of them were able to do more then blink.

King's jaw fell to the floor. "Wha? You - I can't - did you really?" He began to sputter, completely flabbergasted at her able to even _land_ a hit on the first Fairy King.

The brunette woman merely huffed, crossing her arms under her chest and glaring daggers at the confused Gloxinia. "He shouldn't have touched me so- so," her cheeks pinked as she struggled to find the word, contradicting her fierce appearance. " _Intimately._ Like he knows me."

He blinked at her. A small smile working its way on his lips. "Diane," King breathed her name. His voice drawing her attention. "You're amazing, ya know?"

"K-King!" She flushed, losing her composure.

King found it incredibly endearing.

"Sheesh!" Gloxinia's complaint broke their moment. "What the heck was that for, lil giant?" He floated himself up off his feet and rubbed his sore chin. "One hell of a punch in such a small form…" he mumbled to himself while Drole nodded.

At the dark haired man's line of questioning, Diane snapped back to the situation. "Don't touch someone without asking."

Their opponents stared at each other and then back to King and Diane. "Is that all?" Gloxinia questioned.

"What else would it be?"

"Here I thought you were just being the lesser of two evils," his dark gaze flickered to King's. "The other option was me being maimed, so I totally appreciate you acting first."

King bit the inside of his lip to keep from commenting. When Diane glanced his way, he did his best to play innocent (because of course Gloxinia was right). The current King of Fairies had always been a bit protective of Diane. Given the new direction of their relationship, the feeling only intensified.

In short, he wasn't a fan of Gloxinia putting his hands on her.

Diane's blank expression gave way to a teasing smile. "Maybe it's _you_ who should be the Sin of Envy, King." She winked at him and he flushed.

The auburn haired man pulled the hem of shirt over his mouth in an attempt to hide his blush. "Maybe," he mumbled, eyes only for Diane and they way she glowed as she giggled at his response.

The sound of someone clearing their throat forced King to remember the problem at hand.

Their fairy and giant opponent.

"Diane-"

"Got it!" She grabbed Gideon not even waiting for King to finish explaining. The shrunken giantess grew to her full height, clothing expanding with her (a nifty invention by Merlin and Gowther).

"Impressive," Gloxinia looked up at her, still hovering on the ground by King. As the Sin of Sloth lifted up from the ground, so did he. Each fairy floated near their respective giant.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

* * *

A/N: Welp, here's the next installment of Genie! Hopefully it was worth the wait! I know this took a long time, but really, we're in the home stretch and the chapters are getting harder to write. Hence why I'm only updating a chapter every other month. (The in between month is filled by Destiny). There's so many possibilities on how to end this that I just wanna pick the best one! But, as you can see in this chapter things are gunna pick up fast here.

As always, thank you guys so much for sticking with me! I know updates have been slower so it means a lot that you guys still come back and read. THANK YOU! See ya next time!

Luv~


End file.
